Harry Potter y el secreto del monasterio
by Helena Dax
Summary: Harry Potter es un auror felizmente casado con Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy es un asesino fugitivo de la justicia. ¿O no? Harry está a punto de descubrir que existen peligros mayores que Voldemort y que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. SLASH HD
1. Chapter 1

NdA Los personajes de este fic y el Potterverso en general son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto un poco con ellos.

**PRÓLOGO**

Febrero 2002

Harry Potter se despertó unos minutos antes de que sonara el despertador con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Aún no había amanecido y la oscuridad era casi completa. El brazo de Ginny Weasley-Ginny Potter, en realidad, desde hacía ocho meses-, le rodeaba la cintura y su cuerpo cálido apretado contra el suyo era una sensación agradable en un día que se presentía frío.

Mientras apuraba aquellos últimos instantes de paz su mente ya estaba dando vueltas a la misión que le esperaba aquella mañana. Él, Ron Weasley y Martin Burke, un auror un par de años mayor que ellos, iban a trasladar a Draco Malfoy, ex compañero de clase y enemigo jurado, desde Azkaban al Wizengamot para que escuchara su sentencia. Todo el mundo daba por sentado que iba a recibir el beso del dementor. Llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa, las pruebas de sus múltiples crímenes durante la guerra eran irrefutables, lo habían capturado tres meses atrás y su varita estaba llena de residuos de Cruciatus. Y era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los lugartenientes de Voldemort. Su suerte, realmente, estaba echada.

Harry siempre había odiado a Draco Malfoy, pero no se sentía complacido al pensar en lo que le esperaba. El beso del dementor era un castigo repugnante. Los magos que se habían criado entre muggles como él o su amiga Hermione lo encontraban inhumano, una vergüenza para su mundo. Y después de la guerra, después de la derrota de Voldemort, había visto condenar a demasiada gente a ese final, demasiada. Algunos, chavales de dieciséis o dicisiete años que habían tomado la Marca Tenebrosa de la mano de sus padres.

No, aunque Malfoy fuera un asesino cruel, no se merecía ese final. Harry recordó el momento, seis años atrás, en el que había visto al estudiante de Slytherin bajar la varita frente a Dumbledore, dispuesto a huir de Voldemort y aceptar la protección de la Orden del Fénix. Pero todo se había torcido, y Severus Snape había matado al director de Hogwarts, y ambos habían huido del colegio con los otros mortífagos... Y Snape había muerto luchando contra Voldemort-oh, sorpresa, su papel de mortífago había sido sólo eso, un papel-y Malfoy había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra durante cinco años. Harry no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si Dumbledore hubiera podido hacer realidad su oferta.

Probablemente aquel día estaría pensando en otra misión.

Harry pensaba a menudo en esos extraños instantes en los que una vida cambia para siempre. La suya había cambiado cuando sólo era un bebé y Voldemort había decidido que podía ser el destinado a derrotarlo. Y cuando había llegado la carta de Hogwarts. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Entonces sonó el despertador y su aún reciente esposa se dio media vuelta y murmuró algo antes de abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días-saludó, adormilada.

Él le devolvió el saludo y le dio un ligero beso antes de saltar de la cama y dirigirse a la ducha. Aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a eso de estar casados. Ginny había empezado a hablar de boda cuando terminaron sus interrumpidos estudios y aquello había agobiado demasiado a Harry, que después de la guerra necesitaba disfrutar de la sensación de libertad que suponía saber que ya no había nadie deseando su muerte, que ya no había ninguna profecía que cumplir ni encarnación del mal a la que derrotar. Entonces se habían peleado y ella le había dejado, diciendo que así ya podía ser todo lo libre que quisiera; Harry, que tenía diecinueve años, había pasado tres meses yendo a fiestas, emborrachándose y acostándose con todas las chicas que podía (y era el heroico Chico-que-vivió, prácticamente se le tiraban encima). En una noche de borrachera, hasta había dejado que un chico, no recordaba quién por culpa del alcohol, le hiciera una mamada. Y poco después se había dado cuenta de que se sentía como un imbécil y que echaba de menos a Ginny. Dos semanas más tarde ella le había perdonado y habían decidido posponer la boda hasta que Harry terminara el entrenamiento para auror.

Y al final aquella boda que le daba tanto miedo había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Quería a Ginny. Le gustaba estar con ella. Le gustaba ir a comer los domingos a La Madriguera y sentirse un miembro de pleno derecho de aquella pandilla de pelirrojos alborotadores. Le gustaba saber que nunca más iba a estar solo.

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando un ruidito en la chimenea indicó que Ron Weasley llegaba a través de la red Flú.

-Hola, Harry. Hola, hermanita-saludó, saliendo torpemente de la chimenea.

Ginny le ofreció unas tostadas y aunque Ron ya había desayunado en su casa, no dejó pasar la ocasión de llenarse un poco más la tripa. Harry pensó vagamente en los hobbits y su segundo desayuno. ¿Sabría Ron lo que era un hobbit?

-Prometedme que tendréis cuidado hoy, ¿vale?-dijo Ginny, mientras se terminaba sus salchichas.

-¿Con Malfoy?-preguntó su hermano, con un gesto de desdén-. No me da ningún miedo.

-Hay rumores de que van a intentar matarlo cuando llegue al ministerio-contestó ella-. Y no es que me importe mucho lo que pueda pasarle a esa cucaracha albina, pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos reciba un maleficio dirigido a él.

-Robards lo tiene todo previsto-la tranquilizó Harry, pensando en el jefe de los aurores.

* * *

Ron y él se Aparecieron en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina de los aurores. A su paso, la gente lo saludaba con una mezcla de simpatía y respeto muy similar a la que había visto mostrar hacia Dumbledore. Era agradable y embarazoso a la vez, pero, como decía Ginny, no se podía ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y no sufrir las consecuencias.

Sufrir las consecuencias.

-¿No te parece raro lo de Malfoy?-le preguntó a Ron.

-¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Era compañero nuestro de clase.

-No será el primero en recibir el beso del dementor.

Luchar contra gente que conocían había sido extraño. Pero en aquellos momentos la adrenalina y el miedo lo volvían más fácil. El traslado de Malfoy era distinto. No dejaba de ser alguien a quien había visto casi a diario durante seis años. Oh, se alegraba de que estuviera a buen recaudo, eso seguro. Pero, ¿el beso del dementor?

-Intentará provocarnos, ¿sabes?-dijo Ron, poco antes de llegar a la oficina-. Ya sabes cómo es.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa poco agradable.

-Si no recuerdo mal, a ti te hacía saltar tan rápido como a mí.

Ron arrugó su larga nariz.

-Era un cabrón desalmado... Bueno, será divertido ver lo que intenta ahora, ¿no?

Harry no pensaba que hubiera nada de divertido en aquello, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Azkaban tampoco era precisamente una cárcel que pudiera merecer la aprobación del mundo muggle, al menos no de la parte civilizada. El ministro había vuelto a poner a los dementores a patrullar sus alrededores, aunque también había guardas humanos que pudieran controlarlos. El trato a los prisioneros era el de siempre y Malfoy se presentó ante ellos vistiendo un mugriento uniforme a rayas, cargado de cadenas y con tanta suciedad encima que resultaba obvio que no había podido lavarse en semanas. Tenía una moradura reciente alrededor del ojo izquierdo y el labio partido.

-Como caen los poderosos...-musitó Ron, por lo bajo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Hacer leña del árbol caído no era su estilo y, por lo general, tampoco era el de Ron. Pero aquel era un mal que asolaba a la sociedad mágica desde el final de la guerra. Por eso habían eliminado la casa de Slytherin de Hogwarts, por eso se mostraban tan inflexibles con los parientes de los mortífagos y los desterraban del país por no haber denunciado a sus cónyuges, padres y hermanos.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron con amargura cuando los reconoció.

-¿Vosotros? ¿Teníais que ser vosotros?

Ron sonrió.

-Vaya, Malfoy, cubierto de mierda no pareces tan orgulloso.

El antiguo Slytherin se rehízo pronto.

-Por favor, Weasley, hasta mi mugre vale más que tú.-Se giró rápidamente hacia Harry-. Eh, cuatro-ojos, ¿dónde te has dejado las gafas?

Harry se había curado la miopía con un hechizo al convertirse en auror para que perder las gafas en combate no supusiera una desventaja, pero el hechizo debía renovarse cada año. Desde luego, no era algo que fuera a explicarle a Malfoy. Martin Burke, que era el veterano del grupo, decidió intervenir.

-Cállate. Y tú, Weasley, déjate de estupideces y haz tu trabajo.

-No me digas que me calle, sangresucia-replicó Malfoy, tan insolente como en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Aquello le valió un buen golpe en el estómago por parte de uno de los guardias que le había escoltado hasta allí. Harry lo observó con una mezcla de desagrado y exasperación. No, ya había sabido él que aquello no iba a ser divertido. Malfoy iba a ponerlo difícil y a sacar lo peor de todos, y aquella noche iba a sentirse como una mierda.

Eran los últimos coletazos de un animal moribundo. Si se cumplían los pronósticos, en menos de venticuatro horas Malfoy sólo sería una cáscara vacía incapaz de moverse por propia voluntad.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-No tengas tantas ganas de deshacerte de mí, Potter-replicó Malfoy, con la voz aún un poco ahogada por el dolor.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaban en Hogwarts peleando e insultándose como siempre. Pero aquello no era el colegio. No iban a perder puntos. Era la vida real. Era en serio. Malfoy había matado a otros seres humanos. Llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

Raro. Definitivamente raro.

* * *

Malfoy decidió sorprenderlo una vez más y se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo preparaban para el traslado al Wizengamot. Harry intentaba mantenerse concentrado en su trabajo, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué estaría pensando. Sin duda debía de estar algo asustado. Su rostro, sin embargo, ya no expresaba otra cosa que una distanciada seriedad.

-Estamos listos.

Ron Desapareció primero para asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control en el ministerio y Harry y Burke se colocaron uno a cada lado de Malfoy, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Colabora o acabarás hecho pedazos-le recordó Burke a su prisionero.

Malfoy le lanzó una fría mirada de reojo, pero no dijo nada y cuando se Aparecieron, se dejó llevar por ellos a su destino. Ron estaba en el punto convenido, con la varita en la mano. Harry y Burke también sacaron inmediatamente las suyas.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Ginny aquella mañana, las medidas de seguridad no eran perfectas. Harry habría querido ver ese vestíbulo despejado. Pero no podían parar la actividad ministerial por un prisionero, aunque fuera Draco Malfoy. Allí había al menos quince o veinte personas entrando o saliendo y varias se quedaron mirándolos sin ningún disimulo.

-Vamos-dijo Burke, dándole un empujón a Malfoy para que se pusiera en marcha.

-¡Asesino!-gritó un brujo de mediana edad.

-Deberían matarlo-dijo otro, en voz bien alta.

La hostilidad hacia Malfoy era palpable. Harry miraba a todas partes, listo para desarmar a cualquiera que intentara dañarlo. Burke le dio un nuevo empujón para meterle más prisa.

-Los únicos Malfoy buenos son los que ya están muertos-dijo alguien más.

Y entonces Draco Malfoy soltó un grito desgarrador y cayó al suelo mientras empezaba a salirle sangre de la boca, los oídos, incluso los ojos.

Harry le lanzó un Protego por si le maldecían de nuevo y miró a su alrededor en busca del atacante. En los ojos de los magos que le rodeaban había miedo, aprensión, alarma y curiosidad, pero nadie estaba señalando ningún culpable, nadie parecía haber visto al agresor.

-¿De dónde ha venido ese hechizo?-rugió Burke-. ¿De dónde?

Malfoy seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, sangrando y gritando como si le estuvieran haciendo la Cruciatus. Harry le lanzó un Finite Incantatem por probar algo, pero no consiguió acabar con su dolor.

-¿Qué hechizo?-replicó Ron-. ¿Quién ha visto algo?

-¡Puede haber sido veneno!-dijo Harry-. Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo ya.

-¡Haced que pare!-aulló Malfoy, escupiendo sangre-. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Una bruja regordeta de unos sesenta años con pinta de secretaria se acercó, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-Creo... creo que sé...

Pero Ron se interpuso entre ella y Malfoy.

-¡No se acerque más!

Burke le dio un codazo a Harry, alzando la voz para poder hacerse oir por encima de los alaridos de Malfoy.

-Ayúdame a ponerlo de pie, nos lo llevamos a San Mungo.

Harry se arrodilló junto a Draco, pero cuando intentó levantarlo, sus gritos de dolor se volvieron tan tan escalofriantes como los de una banshee y más de un mago palideció al oirlo.

-¡HACED QUE PARE! ¡POR FAVOR, HACED QUE PARE!

La bruja tragó saliva e insistió.

-He visto esta... esta maldición antes. Creo que...

Ron seguía impidiendo que se acercara.

-Quédese donde está, señora.

-Vamos, Harry, tenemos que levantarlo-dijo Burke, pasando el brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Malfoy.

-¡NO ME TOQUÉIS! ¡ME DUELE! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡NO!

Había una nota de verdadero terror en la voz de Malfoy. Harry observó a la bruja, la expresión angustiada de su cara, y supo sin lugar a dudas que aquella mujer no suponía peligro alguno para el mortífago.

-Ron, ¡apártate!-Su amigo se giró para mirarlo con sorpresa-. ¡Apártate!

Burke frunció el ceño.

-Harry, ¿qué crees que...?

Pero aunque Harry fuera un auror joven con sólo un año de experiencia, era el Chico-que-vivió. La gente, sencillamente, le hacía caso.

-Deja que lo intente. Así no podemos moverlo. ¡Y que alguien llame a los medimagos!

Burke apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Y Ron se apartó. La bruja pareció aliviada y se acercó con paso presuroso a Malfoy, que no había parado ni de gritar ni de sangrar en todo el tiempo.

-Sí, es una maldición japonesa-dijo arrodillándose junto a él.

Sólo fue una fracción de segundo. Malfoy aún estaba gritando como un cerdo en el matadero y suplicando ayuda. Pero sus ojos grises y acerados brillaron triunfales.

Y él y la bruja desaparecieron súbitamente, dejando un montón de cadenas tras de sí.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1 **El testigo**

Septiembre 2006

EL PROFETA

NUEVO ATAQUE DE "LOS RENEGADOS".

**Londres**. Lavender Brown. _Jeff y Marina Wallace, ambos funcionarios del ministerio, fueron asesinados ayer en lo que parece un nuevo golpe de los Renegados, la banda criminal supuestamente dirigida por el mortífago Draco Malfoy. El cuerpo de Jeff Wallace presentaba señales de haber sido torturado. A juzgar por el estado de la casa, la primera teoría de los aurores es que los Renegados estaban buscando algo que podían poseer los Wallace, aunque aún se ignora si consiguieron encontrarlo o qué clase de objeto puede ser. La posibilidad de que se trate de algún horrorcrux no ha sido descartada._

_Con este han sido cinco los asesinatos de esta banda criminal en lo que va de año. El ministerio ha vuelto a recordar la importancia de seguir las normas elementales de seguridad. Recuerden que deben revisar los ecantamientos protectores de sus hogares y confirmar la identidad de las personas que tengan acceso a ellos. _

Harry frunció el ceño cuando terminó de leer la noticia. Los Renegados era el nombre con el que se hacían llamar ahora los mortífagos supervivientes liderados por Malfoy. Habían empezado a actuar en el 2003 y sólo bajo ese nombre habían matado ya a doce personas. Siempre que daban un nuevo golpe se sentía miserablemente culpable. Aún no podía creer que hubiera sido tan idiota como para apiadarse de aquella serpiente traicionera y cruel. Si no hubiera sido por su estúpida debilidad, Malfoy sólo sería un cuerpo sin alma y toda esa gente inocente seguiría viva. Gran jugada del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Si no había terminado detrás de un escritorio rellenando informes había sido sólo porque, idiota o no, seguía siendo el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra. Y bueno, había tenido ocasión de demostrarlo y hacer olvidar más o menos aquel error de novato, pero para él seguía siendo una espinita clavada en su corazón. Si alguna vez pillaba a Malfoy iba a hacérselo pagar. Oh, sí.

-Harry, ¿puedes pasarte por el callejón Diagón antes de volver a casa y comprar una botella de poción contra los hornklups?-le preguntó Ginny, que estaba ojeando el último número de "Corazón de bruja".

-Claro.

-¿Seguro? Si se te va a olvidar, dímelo e iré yo. Si lo dejamos pasar, el jardín se echará a perder.

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa si voy a olvidarme?-preguntó Harry, intrigado.

-¿Lo traerás o no?

-Que sí.

Ginny le sonrió y le mandó un beso y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, contento de verla de buen humor. Últimamente tenía la sensación de que se estaban distanciando, demasiado ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos. Los turnos de los aurores eran una maldición, pero tampoco ayudaba que Ginny fuera la Buscadora de los Puddlemere United. Cuando estaban en plena temporada se pasaba la mitad del tiempo en las concentraciones del equipo. Podían pasar tres, cuatro días sin verse, y entonces ya no se lanzaban el uno en el brazo del otro como antes, sino que se miraban como si acabaran de recordar que vivían con alguien,

"_Mala señal, Harry. Mala señal". _A veces ya no sabía si estaba realmente enamorado de ella, pero... ¿importaba demasiado? Si no estaba enamorado, al menos estaba seguro de que la quería. No se imaginaba pasando su vida con otra persona. Además, no tenía intención de perder a los Weasley divorciándose de Ginny. Y todas las parejas pasaban por malas etapas. Hermione había pasado una semana en casa de sus padres después de una pelea monumental con Ron. Remus y Tonks iban y venían (¿cómo era posible que la auror no se diera cuenta de que Lunático se pasaba la mitad del tiempo añorando a Sirius Black?). Fleur había echado de casa a Bill Weasley una docena de veces. Probablemente a él y a Ginny sólo les estaba pasando lo mismo.

Ron hizo su aparición habitual por la chimenea y se sirvió su no menos habitual segundo desayuno.

-Es un misterio que no estés absolutamente gordo.

-La madre Naturaleza me ha bendecido con una constitución atlética-replicó Ron, masticando con gusto una tostada con mermelada.

-Eso es porque aún eres joven-dijo su hermana-. Si sigues comiendo así, serás un viejo tan gordo como el tío de Harry.

-Nadie puede ser tan gordo como el tío de Harry.

-Mi primo, sí.

-Excepto el ballenato, cierto. ¿Quedamos este sábado para cenar después del partido?

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

-Claro.

* * *

-¿Te has enterado del nuevo asesinato?-le preguntó Harry a Ron, en el ministerio.

-Sí, lo he leído esta mañana. Son unos hijos de puta. Señales de haber sido torturado... Vete a saber lo que significa eso.

Harry meneó la cabeza. Lo único que le consolaba respecto a la fuga de Malfoy era que la secretaria a la que alguno de sus cómplices había suplantado con poción multijugos no había sufrido ningún daño.

-Ojalá Robards nos asignara ese caso.

Ron sabía perfectamente por qué lo decía y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-No te atormentes, colega. Eres demasiado bueno, ese es tu problema. Pero nos gusta que seas así, tan tierno y dulce-añadió, en tono burlón.

-No seré tan bueno si me lo encuentro.

-Eras un novato, Harry.

La mayoría de aurores habían llegado ya y esperaban sus misiones. Gawain Robards, el jefe del departamento, llegó a las nueve en punto y les saludó con su gruñido habitual un segundo antes de ponerse a hablar del trabajo del día. Tonks y su equipo andaban detrás de unos traficantes de snidgets. El de Shacklebolt estaba investigando unos rumores sobre una secta satánica que operaba en Escocia, cerca de Aberdeen. Ron y él dieron un respingo de interés cuando oyeron como Robards les mandaba acercarse a casa de los Wallace e investigar los encantamientos de seguridad de la casa.

-Todos sus amigos y familiares dicen que eran dos paranoicos que jamás bajaban los escudos. Si los han forzado, quiero saber cómo ocurrió.

No era exactamente como estar asignado al caso, pero se acercaba bastante Harry se sintió como un sabueso tras un rastro fresco. Quizás podía encontrar algo que ayudara a capturar a Malfoy. La necesidad de reparar su antiguo error era acuciante. Le hubiera gustado Aparecerse allí y empezar a trabajar cuanto antes, pero como ni él ni Ron habían estado nunca en casa de los Wallace tuvieron que ir al depósito de escobas y subir con ellas a la azotea.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, habría traído la mía-comentó, mirando con cierto desprecio la vieja Nimbus 2000 que tenía en la mano.

-Atrapaste muchas snitch con una escoba como esa-le recordó Ron, lanzándose a sí mismo un encantamiento Desilusionador para que los muggles no pudieran verlo.

Harry tomó la misma precaución y pronto estuvieron volando en dirección a la casa de las víctimas más recientes de los Renegados. Había leído el informe sobre ellos antes de salir de la oficina. Ella era una Ravenclaw que trabajaba en el Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales. Él era un Inefable, lo cual iba a complicar la investigación porque nadie les contaría nunca a qué se dedicaba aunque tuviera relación directa con su muerte. Y un Slytherin que había luchado contra Voldemort. Posiblemente Malfoy y los suyos habían querido vengarse de él por ello.

Cuando llegaron allí, ya había tres aurores examinando el interior de la casa. Harry y Ron pasaron a saludarlos y a curiosear un poco. Los cuerpos ya habían sido retirados, aunque a los dos les interesaba mucho más enterarse de si habían descubierto algo. Después dedicaron la mañana a inspeccionar el estado de los encantamientos protectores. No era un trabajo apasionante, pero Harry había resultado ser bastante bueno en eso. Sus habilidades mágicas estaban tan desarrolladas que a veces simplemente sentía ese tipo de cosas. Y poco después del mediodía ya estaba bastante seguro de cómo habían conseguido romper los escudos. Había sido un contrahechizo muy limpio; los agresores habían tenido una idea muy clara de a qué se enfrentaban.

-Es posible entonces que haya sido alguien conocido-murmuró Ron, reflexivo.

-Desde luego, conocía bien estos encantamientos.

-Wallace era un Slytherin. Puede tener más de un primo en la banda de Malfoy.

A veces Harry sospechaba que había Renegados infiltrados en la sociedad, seguidores de Voldemort que no habían llegado a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa y que, libres de sospechas tras la guerra-o todo lo libres que podían estar los Slytherin-, estaban haciendo un doble juego y protegiendo a sus antiguos compinches. No era el único que creía tal cosa, pero de momento no habían encontrado pruebas sólidas de ello.

Un alboroto en el interior de la casa les hizo acudir para ver lo que pasaba y se encontraron a sus compañeros mirando con aire de culpa una vitrina con trofeos escolares y fotos tirada en el suelo y hecha añicos.

-Un accidente-aclaró el auror al cargo, mirando a uno de sus ayudantes con exasperación.

Los aurores empezaron a recogerlo y arreglarlo todo con su mejor voluntad y Harry aprovechó para preguntar si habían encontrado algo más a lo largo de la mañana. El jefe del equipo habló de unos pelos en el dormitorio principal que no parecían corresponder a ninguno de los ocupantes de la casa. Se los habían llevado ya a la oficina central para que prepararan poción multijugos con ellos y descubrieran en quién se convertían.

-¿Eran rubios?

-No, morenos.

Pero eso no quería decir nada, claro. Malfoy podía haberse oscurecido el cabello o podía ser de alguno de sus secuaces. La R rodeada por un círculo en las paredes del salón era la señal de los Renegados.

Cuando la vitrina regresó a su sitio, Harry y Ron volvieron a salir afuera. El pelirrojo quería marcharse ya, pero Harry sentía curiosidad por saber si encontraban algo en el despacho de los Wallace y quería quedarse un rato más.

-Dile a Robards que voy a quedarme a repasar los hechizos. En media hora estoy allí, ¿vale?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras. Pero no pienso hacer yo solo el informe. Te dejaré la parte técnica a ti.

-Trato hecho.

Así que Ron se Desapareció y él se quedó dando vueltas alrededor de la casa, examinando las huellas. Los aurores y los periodistas habían dejado también las suyas, así que la información que ofrecían era muy confusa.

Entonces oyó un chasquido y se giró rápida e instintivamente en dirección al ruido.

A unos cincuenta metros de distancia, medio oculto tras un árbol, un chiquillo de nueve o diez años lo observaba con ojos muy abiertos antes de dar media vuelta y echar a correr. Harry no lo dudó y empezó a perseguirlo, pensando en quién podría ser. Los Wallace sólo tenían una hija y no había familias de magos en los alrededores. Y los muggles no podían acercarse nunca a las casas mágicas, si estaban tan hechizadas como aquella.

-¡Espera! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Espera!

El chiquillo era rápido, pero Harry también y tenía las piernas más largas, así que no tardó en alcanzarlo. Cuando lo sujetó del brazo, el niño empezó a gritar y a forcejar para soltarse. Harry lo inmovilizó con cuidado mientras le hablaba en tono que esperaba que fuera tranquilizador. Quién sabe lo que había visto, quizás estaba traumatizado.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero hablar contigo, ¿vale? Tranquilo...Soy un auror, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿Qué es un auror?-preguntó el niño, sin abandonar del todo la lucha.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Eres un muggle?

-¡Eso lo serás tú!

-¡Estáte quieto! ¿Sabes lo que es un muggle?

-¡Quiero que me sueltes!

-Soy Harry Potter.

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Suéltame o llamaré a mis padres!

Tenía que ser muggle. Harry no era muy vanidoso, pero sabía que no había nadie en el mundo mágico que no hubiera oído hablar de él. Pero... ¿cómo era posible que un muggle se hubiera acercado tanto a una casa mágica? Sólo había una explicación posible.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Te voy a hacer una pregunta. Cuando me la contestes, te soltaré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no debes tener miedo. Soy una especie de policía y nunca te haría daño, ¿está claro? ¿Trato?

-Está bien..-dijo, receloso-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Alguna vez han pasado cosas raras cerca de ti? Por ejemplo... ¿has visto salir algo volando como si lo hubiera empujado una mano invisible? ¿Has visto aparecer o desaparecer cosas?

Por la expresión del niño, supo que había dado en el clavo. Era un mago de familia de muggles, como Hermione. Probablemente ni siquiera sabía que lo era.

-Mis padres no quieren que hable de eso.

Harry se arriesgó a sujetarlo con una mano y usó la otra para sacar su varita.

-Tus padres no saben que eres un mago, igual que yo.

Con un pequeño movimiento transformó una piedra del suelo, grande como un puño, en un ratón de cola y hocico sonrosados. El chiquillo lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Mooola.

-Gracias. Tú también aprenderás a hacerlo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ian Tennant.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve.

-Pues bien, Ian Tennant, dentro de dos años recibirás una carta para entrar en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Allí te enseñarán a usar la varita y hacer lo mismo que acabo de hacer yo.

Ian arqueó las cejas con escepticismo.

-Pero yo no soy un mago. Los magos no existen.

-Acabo de convertir una piedra en un ratón.

-Serán efectos especiales.

Harry intentó no reirse.

-¿Efectos especiales? En la vida real no hay efectos especiales.

-Tampoco hay magia.

Harry abrió la boca para discutirle eso, pero volvió a cerrarla. ¿Qué más daba? Lo entendería todo cuando recibiera la carta del colegio.

-Vale, como quieras. Ian, es verdad que soy como un policía. Y ayer pasó algo muy malo en esa casa. ¿Estabas por aquí? ¿Viste algo?-El niño apretó los labios y lo miró con recelo-. No tienes por qué tener miedo. Dime... ¿viste u oíste algo?

Ian se mordió el labio.

-Ellos eran raros-dijo al fin-. La semana pasada los vi haciendo algo con unos... bichos del jardín.

-¿Cómo darles vueltas en el aire y lanzarlos bien lejos?-dijo Harry, suponiendo que estaba desgnomizándolo. El niño asintió-. ¿Qué más viste?

-Ayer... eran las seis o así y... yo sólo estaba mirándolos, ¿vale? Y entonces... no vayas a reirte de mí, ¿eh? Ni a llamarme mentiroso.-Harry le prometió solemnemente que le tomaría en serio-. Entonces aparecieron tres personas frente a la puerta. Como de repente, ¿entiendes? Y luego entraron en la casa. Y... y entonces empecé a oir gritos y ruidos raros y me fui corriendo.

Harry asintió, satisfecho al pensar que tenían un testigo. Pero la situación era delicada. Siendo de padres muggles, había muchas posibilidades de que el ministerio prefiriera prescindir de su testimonio. Si al menos hubiera recibido ya la carta de Hogwarts...

-¿Oíste a alguien decir algo?¿Algún nombre?-El niño se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro, y Harry tomó una decisión-. Ian, voy a probar un hechizo en ti. No te asustes, no te dolerá. Sólo quiero que te concentres en lo que viste y oíste ayer. Yo lo veré como si estuviera dentro de tu cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

No muy convencido, el niño accedió y Harry lo apuntó con su varita.

_-Legeremens._

* * *

Tres hombres vestidos de negro habían aparecido frente a la puerta principal. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por capuchas. En completo silencio apuntaron sus varitas en dirección a la casa y tres rayos azules hicieron saltar unas chispas púrpuras en el aire. Harry comprendió lo que Ian no había podido comprender: habían roto los encantamientos de protección. Un segundo después, desaparecían y empezaban los gritos en el interior de la casa.

-¡Danos lo que queremos o la mataremos!

-¡No sé nada!

_-¡Crucio!_

Los gritos de Wallace sonaron por todo el bosque.

-¿Dónde está la llave de la puerta?

-¡No sé de qué me estáis hablando!

Los gritos aumentaron de intensidad y de horror y Harry rompió inmediatamente el hechizo cuando se dio cuenta de que Ian había salido corriendo ya y todo lo que iba a ver iba a ser árboles y campo en movimiento. El niño lo miraba con ojos nuevamente asombrados.

-Te he notado dentro de mi cabeza.

-Se llama Legeremancia. Eso también lo aprenderás en el colegio.

Ian empezaba a creer en la magia y empezó a acribillarlo a preguntas Harry le contestó lo mejor que pudo sin entrar en detalles y cuando ya llevaban un buen rato hablando, le preguntó su dirección. El niño se la dio.

-¿Van a venir a hablar conmigo?

-Espero que sí. Pero si no va nadie, será mejor que no le cuentes nada de esto a tus padres, al menos hasta que llegue la carta de Hogwarts, ¿me entiendes?

El niño asintió.

-Sí, paso de que me lleven al loquero. Ahora tengo que irme. Adiós, Harry, nos vemos.

-Adiós. Y no te acerques más la casa, ¿quieres? No es un lugar seguro.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Harry entró en el despacho de Robards.

-He encontrado un testigo del ataque-dijo, sin preámbulos.

El jefe de los aurores frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué? Cierra la puerta, Potter.-Harry obedeció y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa-. ¿Has encontrado un testigo? ¿Del asesinato de los Wallace?

-Estaba terminando de revisar los encantamientos de protección cuando lo vi. Es un niño llamado Ian Tennant. Vive en una urbanización que hay a tres millas de la casa de los Wallace.

-¿Un niño muggle?-preguntó, con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Un mago nacido de muggles-corrigió Harry-. Tiene nueve años, así que no había oído hablar de Hogwarts y no sabía nada de nuestro mundo.

Robards estaba obviamente interesado.

-¿Le has interrogado?

-Sí. No estaba seguro de que fueran a permitirle declarar en el Wizengamot, dadas las circunstancias, y pensé que era mejor obtener la información, aunque fuera de manera no oficial.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué vio?

Harry le contó lo que había descubierto gracias a la Legeremancia.

-Le preguntaban por una llave, la llave de una puerta. Puede que los Wallace guardaran algo en una habitación oculta de la casa, algo que los Renegados estaban muy interesados en encontrar.

-No sé nada de una habitación oculta, pero les diré que repasen la casa.-El auror tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio, pensativo-. Está bien... Potter, ¿le has hablado a alguien de ese niño?

-No, señor.

-¿Ni siquiera a Weasley?

-No, no le he visto. He venido directamente a hablar con usted.

Robards se frotó la barbilla.

-La seguridad de ese niño es ahora nuestra prioridad. Tengo que hablar con el ministro para ver si podemos hacer una excepción con él y hablar con sus padres. Potter, es imperativo que mantengas un silencio absoluto sobre esto. Nadie debe saber de la existencia de ese testigo hasta que no se tome una decisión sobre él, ¿está claro?

-Sí, señor, por supuesto. Señor... a Weasley y a mí nos interesaría mucho estar asignados a este caso.

La chapuza con Malfoy cuatro años atrás flotó entre ambos sin ser nombrada.

-No deberías convertirlo en algo personal.

-Pero es personal, señor-replicó, con firmeza-. Deme una oportunidad, le aseguro que no le defraudaré.

El auror lo miró con una expresión calculadora.

-Déjame pensarlo, Potter-dijo, en tono de despedida. Harry comprendió que no le diera una respuesta ya mismo y se levantó para marcharse. Antes de salir por la puerta, su jefe le habló otra vez-. Y bien hecho, chaval.

-Gracias, señor.

* * *

Drakitap, hola, guapísima. Me alegra mucho volver a saludarte. No pude contestar al último comentario de "El nombre...", pero fue para morirse de bonito y me hizo mucha, mucha ilusión. Espero que esta historia también te guste, aunque es más dura, más dramática. De hecho, al principio hay un par de cap que me han quedado decididamente angst. Bueno, ya me irás contando ¿vale? Besitos.

Tefi, hola, me alegro mucho de verte. No te preocupes por lo del otro fic. Y en cuanto a Ginny... seguro que no te cae peor que a mí, jeje.

Lireve, jaja, yo tb te quiero. Este es un fic de aventuras, pero tb habla de lo que puede ocurrir tras una posguerra y todo eso. Espero que te guste!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2 **El fin de un sueño.**

Los lunes, miércoles y viernes, cuando salía del trabajo, Harry siempre iba al gimnasio, un local muggle cercano al ministerio. Cerraba sólo de doce de la noche a seis de la mañana, así que, fuera cual fuera su turno, siempre se lo encontraba abierto a la hora de irse a casa. Ron lo acompañaba a veces, pero los magos eran extrañamente reacios a hacer ejercicio, al menos tal y como lo entendían los muggles. Ni siquiera los aurores seguían un entrenamiento físico similar al de los policías. Al fin y al cabo, no tenían que perseguir delincuentes a la carrera y rara vez peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero a él le gustaba sentirse fuerte y seguro incluso sin varita.

Cuando iba a primera hora de la mañana, después de un turno nocturno, sus compañeros de ejercicio eran jubilados y parados de mediana edad que trataban de mantenerse en forma y algunos estudiantes que presumían de músculos. Si iba por la tarde, y especialmente por la noche, se encontraba sobre todo con chicos de su edad. Harry se había hecho amigo de unos cuantos; era más divertido hacer ejercicio mientras bromeaban unos con otros. Allí no le conocía nadie y todos pensaban que era otro chaval más que iba tirando con trabajos temporales y el subsidio del paro. Ginny había ido alguna vez con ellos y los encontraba bastos e inaguantables, pero a Harry le caían bien.

Aquella tarde, Harry estaba intentando mantenerse serio mientras su amigo Brad explicaba en voz bien alta un encuentro laboral con un ama de casa ninfómana. Entonces vio pasar de lejos a Oliver Chapman, al que todos llamaban Beckham con su parecido con la estrella de fútbol, y se puso un poco nervioso. Chapman había sido la causa de que empezara a pensar que quizás no era tan heterosexual como quería creer. Estando en Hogwarts había tenido algunas fantasías con chicos, pero siempre había dado por sentado que era producto de la adolescencia y las hormonas en plena efervescencia. La mamada de aquel chico... Bueno, estaba borracho. No le había dado más importancia. Desde que se había enamorado de Ginny, ella había sido la única protagonista de sus sueños más calientes... hasta que aquel tipo rubio con cuerpo de modelo se le había puesto por delante. No sólo había soñado con él media docena de veces, sino que en dos ocasiones había tenido una erección por su culpa en las duchas, haciéndole pasar un apuro y una vergüenza inimaginables. Y no le importaba mucho sentir atracción por los hombres, pues en el mundo mágico no había ese tipo de prejuicios, pero estaba casado, se suponía que no debía ir por ahí empalmándose a la vista de otras personas, fueran del sexo que fueran. Aquello era probablemente lo último que necesitaba su debilitado matrimonio.

Harry añadió veinte libras al aparato de musculación y decidió que sería muy buena idea hacer el doble de series que de normal.

-Guau, Potter quiere machacarse hoy-comentó otro chico lleno de tatuajes.

-La pelirroja debe de tenerlo a dieta-se burló Brad.

-Que te den-replicó Harry, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo. Para Brad, todo estaba relacionado siempre con el sexo. Todas las derrotas del Arsenal de sus amores se debían al sexo, así como la caída de las Torres Gemelas, la guerra en Irak, las prestaciones de la GameBoy Advance y los bolsos de la Reina Isabel.

Cuando salió del gimnasio eran aún las cuatro de la tarde. Harry buscó un sitio donde nadie pudiera verle y usó la Aparición para ir al callejón Diagón. De vuelta entre magos, pensó de nuevo en lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. Haber encontrado a ese crío podía ser el principio del fin de los Renegados. Él no había sacado demasiado en claro con la Legeremancia, pero había expertos en el ministerio que, con un poco de suerte, podrían identificar a los asesinos basándose en sus voces, sus complexiones y el estilo de sus contrahechizos.

Cerca ya de la tienda de Pociones se encontró con Pansy Parkinson. La antigua novia de Draco Malfoy se había mantenido neutral durante la guerra y había evitado las purgas acusando a su padre de mortífago casi en el último momento, pero el ministerio la tenía bajo vigilancia, no siempre discreta, porque se sospechaba que de vez en cuando entraba en contacto con el líder de los Renegados. Si lo hacía, no habían descubierto aún cómo. La joven hizo un gesto de desprecio cuando lo vio y pasó por su lado como si no le conociera de nada. Harry solía ignorar a sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin-los pocos que quedaban, pues la mayoría habían desaparecido durante la guerra o, seguramente, se habían unido a Malfoy-, pero esa tarde no pudo dejarlo pasar, no con los cadáveres de los Wallace aún calientes.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches, Parkinson?

Ella frenó en seco y se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de girarse y dedicarle a Harry una mirada que doblaba el desprecio de antes.

-¿Estás hablando conmigo, chusma?

Harry se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Chusma? No soy yo quien va con asesinos.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?

Ella se colocó bien la bufanda.

-No, nada. Sigue creyendo todo lo que te cuentan.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Oh, claro... Porque tu novio el asesino es inocente, ¿verdad? ¿Has leído El Profeta hoy, Parkinson? ¿Ya sabes lo que les ha pasado a los Wallace?

-Al contrario que tú, yo tengo una vida. Adiós, Potter. Muérete pronto.

Ya se iba, pero Harry no quería dejarla marchar sin más.

-Vas a acabar en Azkaban por su culpa, ¿no te das cuenta?

Pansy sonrió desagradablemente.

-Como si te importara. Déjame en paz, Cara-rajada.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando la vio Desaparecerse. Pansy Parkinson siempre le había caído mal, pero estaba seguro de que no era una asesina. Su gran error había sido enamorarse de esa basura de Malfoy. Probablemente él la manipulaba para conseguir su ayuda. ¿Le importaba ponerla en una situación arriesgada? No, a Malfoy nunca podría importarle nadie más que no fuera él.

Aún estaba pensando en ellos cuando salió de la tienda con la poción que le había pedido Ginny, y entonces a quien se encontró fue a Hermione.

-Eh, Harry, qué cara más seria. No te habrás peleado con Ron, ¿verdad?

-No-dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Me he encontrado con Pansy Parkinson y... Bueno, ya sabes cómo es.

-Me imagino el resto-dijo Hermione, que había tenido algunos enfrentamientos con ella durante sus años en Hogwarts y no le tenía ninguna simpatía-. Bah, no le hagas caso, Harry. Y no te comas la cabeza. Oye, ¿te ha dicho Ron lo de este sábado?

-Sí, contad con nosotros. Aunque Ginny acudirá después del partido.

Hermione asintió, pero de pronto se lo quedó mirando con una expresión que hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco incómodo.

-Harry... no te enfades si te pregunto esto, pero... Ginny y tú estáis bien, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?-exclamó, sorprendido-. Claro. O sea, sí, por supuesto.

-Vale, vale. Olvida que te he dicho nada.

-Mejor.

Pero Hermione jamás había sido capaz de no meterse en los asuntos de la gente, ni siquiera cuando sabía que no iba a ser bienvenida.

-Es que a veces parecéis un poco distanciados-dijo, casi en tono de disculpa.

A Harry no le agradó demasiado ver que alguien más estaba notando lo mismo que él. Lo volvía todo más real.

-Nos va bien, Mione, no te preocupes. Ya sabes que la temporada de quidditch siempre resulta un poco dura.

Hermione asintió de nuevo, dándolo por bueno.

-Claro. Pero Harry... si alguna vez necesitas hablar de algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? Nunca le diría nada a Ron sin tu permiso. Quiero decir... tú y yo somos amigos, ¿vale?

-Los mejores-convino él, dándole un pequeño abrazo-. Pero no hay nada de lo que hablar, en serio. Ya sabes como es todo esto.

Hacía demasiado frío para hablar en la calle y Hermione iba con demasiada prisa como para decidirse a entrar con él en un café y charlar un rato. Harry vio cómo se marchaba con una media sonrisa en los labios; su amiga aún caminaba con ese aire enérgico que la había caracterizado en Hogwarts y era muy fácil imaginársela en San Mungo impartiendo órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Pero aun queriéndola como a su propia hermana, no podía hablarle de Ginny. No iba a ponerla en el compromiso de tener que ocultarle cosas a Ron y, además, en realidad no quería hablar de ese tema con nadie. Era como reconocer que Ginny y él tenían un problema y no quería tener problemas con ella.

* * *

Harry se Apareció frente a la puerta de su casa. A pesar de ser de construcción mágica, tenía un aspecto muy muggle, con dos pisos y un pequeño desván. Harry usó la varita para atravesar los encantamientos protectores y abrió la puerta. El abrigo de Ginny estaba tirado sobre el sofá, pero le extrañó que no le llegara ningún olor de la cocina, ya que, por lo general. a esas horas su mujer estaba preparando la cena.

-¿Ginny?

Nadie le respondió y Harry se dijo que quizás estaba en el cuarto de baño. Algo hambriento, buscó unas galletas saladas que llevarse a la boca mientras esperaba a la cena y volvió al salón. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que bajo el abrigo de Ginny había otro, oscuro. Harry le echó un vistazo y vio que era de hombre. No recordaba que Ron tuviera un abrigo así, pero podía ser de alguno de sus otros hermanos, o de algún amigo.

-¡Ginny!-la llamó, con más fuerza.

En la casa no se oía ni una mosca. Harry volvió a mirar a su alrededor y descubrió que había algo en la escalera que comunicaba con el primer piso, los zapatos de Ginny. Daba la impresión de que los había dejado caer de cualquier manera. Harry los recogió del suelo y los observó con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago.

Quizás no era el único que había empezado a pensar en otras personas.

Pero no quería aceptar que su matrimonio estuviera acabado e intentó engañarse a sí mismo. Él estaba teniendo esos problemillas porque era un chico y los chicos sentían ramalazos ocasionales de deseo, pero no significaban nada, nada en absoluto. Nunca lo harían. Y Ginny no podía estar siéndole infiel porque se suponía que ellos iban a envejecer juntos, jugar con sus nietos y esas cosas. Era imposible que fuera de otra manera. Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio, iba diciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que había una explicación perfectamente razonable para todo aquello. El hecho de que no se estuviera oyendo ningún ruido sospechoso apoyaba sus esperanzas.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta. Harry la empujó suavemente rezando para sentirse como un idiota en cuanto comprobara que ahí no había nadie.

Lo que vio le hizo desear haber nacido ciego.

Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama, desnuda, junto a uno de sus compañeros del equipo, Marcus Schdmit.

Y los dos estaban muertos.

Sus tripas estaban esparcidas por todo el dormitorio, y colgaban de la lámpara del techo como una macabra decoración.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que se había vuelto loco.

De repente le acometieron unas arcadas terribles y vomitó lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Después cayó de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras la comprensión de lo que había pasado le golpeaba con la contundencia de una patada en el estómago.

-Ginny...-musitó, en un desesperado hilo de voz-. No, Ginny...

Entonces oyó algo, una especie de tela rozando tela y comprendió que los asesinos de Ginny y Schdmit aún podían seguir en la casa. Su mano se fue veloz e instintivamente hacia la varita, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Un Desmaius doble le dio de lleno y le lanzó a la inconsciencia.

Drakitap, hola, k tal? Ya ves que el matrimonio Potter-Weasley ha dejado de ser un obstáculo para el slash (muahahaha,qué mala soy). Me alegra mucho que la historia te esté intrigando porque es la primera vez que escribo algo de misterio y aventuras. Lo de los Renegados se sabrá relativamente pronto. Espero que te siga gustando, nos vemos mañana.

Tefi, Lavender no está con los Wallace, es que es periodista y da la noticia. Pronto sabrás lo que buscan los Renegados. Un beso, hasta mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

CAPÍTULO 3 **Azkaban**

Cuando Harry recobró el sentido lo primero que hizo fue gemir porque se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Pero después recordó lo que había pasado y se sintió desesperadamente triste e inquieto a la vez. Ginny... Ginny no sólo le había engañado con otro hombre, sino que había sido brutalmente asesinada. A pesar de los problemas que estaban teniendo él la quería con el amor incondicional que sentía hacia los Weasley. Y ahora... Sólo de pensar en la expresión de Molly y Arthur, del resto de sus hermanos, se le encogía el alma. Ya habían perdido a Fred en la guerra; era cruel que ahora tuvieran que enfrentarse a la horrible muerte de su hermanita pequeña.

Pero también le preocupaba lo que había sucedido después y trató de centrarse. Tenía que salir de donde fuera que estuviera y ponerse en contacto con Robards, con los Weasley. Tenía que contarles todo lo que sabía y atrapar a esos hijos de puta. No importaba que Ginny le hubiera sido infiel, su asesinato era una atrocidad que debía ser vengada. Nada de justicia. Pura, simple venganza. Antes de matarlos iba a romperlos de todas las maneras en las que es posible romper a un hombre.

Mirando a su alrededor, Harry tuvo la sensación de que se encontraba en la habitación de una casa abandonada hacía tiempo. A pesar de su malestar, conservaba la varita y no se encontraba inmovilizado de ningún modo. ¿Estaría cerrada la puerta? Con mucho cuidado se puso en pie y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella.

Antes de llegar, la puerta se abrió y seis aurores, todos con expresión entre asustada y decidida, le apuntaron con sus varitas. Un terrible Expelliarmus le golpeó con fuerza, haciéndole volar por media habitación y estamparse contra la pared.

-¿Qué...?-balbuceó, conmocionado por el golpe.

Uno de los aurores corrió a recoger su varita. Harry sintió cómo unas cuerdas invisibles le rodeaban por completo, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Gawain Robards apareció en su borroso campo de visión.

-Nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto, Potter.

-Pero... ¿qué?

-Lleváoslo al ministerio y metedlo en una sala de interrogatorios. Y extremad las precauciones con él. No sabemos cuál es el límite de su poder.

A Harry le hubiera gustado preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero cuando los aurores lo pusieron en pie, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Al despertar, sintió un peso terrible encima, la sensación de que el mundo se había vuelto loco. Y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cargado de cadenas y con dos varitas apuntándole a menos de medio metro de su cara. La expresión de los aurores que las empuñaban-Tom Peakes y y Romulus Williamson, dos compañeros-, no eran más amistosas que su gesto. Gawain Robards estaba sentado frente a él, mirándolo con ojos decepcionados, incrédulos, cargados de censura.

-Potter... ¿qué has hecho?

A pesar de las circunstancias, Harry se sentía más despejado que antes.

-No sé qué está pasando aquí, señor, pero todo esto tiene que ser un error. Escuche, por favor, es muy importante: alguien... alguien ha... ha matado a mi mujer y... y Marcus Schdmit. Tienen que..

-Potter-dijo, y su voz ahora era muy dura-, estás detenido por esos asesinatos.

Harry volvió a tener la sensación de que se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Robards bajó un momento la vista.

-Será mejor que confieses.-Cada palabra parecía salir con esfuerzo de su boca-. El Wizengamot podría mostrarse... clemente, dadas las circunstancias.

-¡Yo no les he matado!-gritó Harry, nervioso y enfadado-. ¿Cómo pueden acusarme de eso? ¡Era mi mujer!

-Y te estaba engañando-dijo Robards, con algo más de nervio-. Llegaste a casa, los encontraste en vuestro dormitorio y perdiste el control, ¿no es eso?

-No. No, claro que no. Ya estaban muertos cuando llegué. Declararé bajo la veritaserum si hace falta. Dejaré que usen la Legeremancia conmigo.

Robards meneó la cabeza.

-Esas pruebas son inútiles con alguien de tu poder.

-¡Pues compruebe mi varita! ¡Yo no he lanzado ningún hechizo de magia negra!

Con cautela, como si creyera que dejar a la vista la varita de Harry podía ser peligroso, la sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica de auror y la dejó sobre la mesa sin llegar a soltarla.

-¿Reconoces tu varita?

-Se parece a ella.

Robards asintió y la apuntó con la suya.

-_Prior Incantatus._

Harry observó con ansiedad cómo empezaban a salir las sombras de los hechizos que había ejecutado en los últimos días. Lo primero que vio fue el residuo de un Lumos. No recordaba que aquel hubiera sido su último hechizo. Después aparecieron dos Fregotegos. Y Harry palideció al ver que le seguían dos Eviscerus. Los aurores lo miraron con la acusación pintada en los ojos.

-No... Tiene que... tiene que ser un error.

De su varita salieron dos Cruciatus y dos Incarcerus.

-Potter...

-Escuche... Escuche... cuando llegué allí, alguien me atacó-empezó a hablar a toda prisa-. Creo que usaron un Desmaius. Y hace un rato me he despertado en esa casa del callejón Knockturn sin tener ni idea de cómo he llegado hasta allí. Está claro que me han tendido una trampa.

Pero Robards no daba señales de creerlo.

-Potter, tenemos una testigo que afirma que tenías serias sospechas sobre tu mujer y estabas muy enfadado con ella. Y otro testigo te vio por el callejón Knockturn en un estado de clara agitación. Tu varita demuestra que has lanzado los maleficios que han acabado con la vida de tu mujer y su amante. Por última vez, confiesa ahora.

A Harry le iba el corazón a mil por hora. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Sus compañeros no podían estar comportándose como si fuera un vulgar asesino.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Y quiero declarar con la veritaserum.

-Ya te he explicado que se te considera capaz de luchar contra los efectos de esa poción.

-Da igual, quiero tomarla.

Robards suspiró y asintió.Harry se animó un poco. No tenía nada que perder y quizás así comprendieran que estaban cometiendo una terrible equivocación. Cuando Williamson le acercó el vial de poción a la boca, lo bebió sin sentir el menor miedo. Recordaba bien su aceitoso sabor; el entrenamiento de los aurores incluía varias sesiones de interrogatorios con la poción.

Pasados un par de minutos, comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Nombre completo y fecha y de nacimiento.

-Harry James Potter, 31 de julio de 1980.

-¿A qué casa fuiste en Hogwarts?

-A Gryffindor.

-¿Quién era tu profesor favorito?

-Remus Lupin.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-El estofado de cordero de Molly Weasley y los dulces de Honeydukes.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer cuando saliste del ministerio?

-Me fui al gimnasio, como todos los miércoles.

-¿Un "gimasio"?-preguntó, pronunciando mal-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Un lugar donde los muggles se juntan para hacer ejercicio.-Harry no tenía el impulso de hablar sólo por culpa de la veritaserum. Tenían que aclarar aquel malentendido cuanto antes y empezar a investigar el asesinato-. Estuve allí hasta las cinco y media y me vio un montón de gente.

-Muggles.

-Claro.

-Lamentablemente el testimonio de los muggles no tiene validez en nuestro mundo. Pero de todos modos, después fuiste al callejón Diagón, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Ginny...-Tragó saliva. Cada vez que pensaba en ella tenía ganas de llorar-. Me había pedido una poción contra los hornklumps. Nos han aparecido unos cuantos en el jardín. Entonces me encontré con Pansy Parkinson. Y unos minutos más tarde, con Hermione, la mujer de Ron. Hablamos unos minutos y después cada uno se fue a su casa. Y cuando llegué me encontré con... todo aquello.

-¿Hablaste de tu mujer con Parkinson o con Hermione?

Si Harry no se hubiera encontado bajo los efectos de la veritaserum, habría mentido por simple vergüenza. Pero la poción le impelía a decir la verdad y, aunque tenía la sensación de que podía vencer sus efectos si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería hacerlo bien y ser completamente sincero. La situación era demasiado grave para andarse con juegos.

-Con Hermione.

-¿De qué iba la conversación?

-Me preguntó si a Ginny y a mí nos iba bien. Yo le contesté que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Potter, ¿os iban bien las cosas a ti y a tu mujer?

La pregunta era inevitable, pero Harry lo odió por verse forzado a hablar de ello.

-No lo sé. Estábamos un poco distantes.

-¿Tenías sospechas sobre su infidelidad?

-No.-Pero, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo todas esas preguntas?-. Señor, todo esto es una trampa, ¿no se da cuenta? Alguien busca desacreditarme. Los mismos que me atacaron.

-¿Llegaste a verlos?

-No.

Robards apretó los labios.

-Me gustaría creerte, Potter. Te aseguro que me gustaría creerte. Pero según tu varita, primero lanzaste dos hechizos Incarcerus, después dos Cruciatus y por último dos Eviscerus. Ah, y tres Fregotegos. ¿Sabes a qué suena? A que los encontraste en la cama, los inmovilizaste, los torturaste y los mataste de la manera más lenta y desagradable que podías imaginar.

-No.

-Después te limpiaste bien para asegurarte de que no te quedara una gota de sangre encima.

-¡No!

-Y luego huiste y te has mantenido escondido durante dos días.

Harry dio un respingo.

-¿Dos días?¿Qué?

El jefe de los aurores lo miró con una mezcla de pena y censura.

-Estás bien jodido, Potter.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¿Es que no ha oído mi declaración?¡Me he tomado la maldita veritaserum!

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eso no significa nada? ¡Tú eres capaz de resistir una Imperius de Voldemort!-exclamó Robards, alterado. Pero luego pareció simplemente cansado. Muy cansado. Sin mirarlo más, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los aurores-. Llevadlo a una celda de máxima seguridad. Dentro de dos horas lo trasladaremos a Azkaban.

Harry sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas de nuevo.

-¿Azkaban? No... No, un momento...

Era una pesadilla. Una de esas horribles pesadillas que nunca le habían abandonado del todo. Pero las manos que le obligaron a ponerse de pie eran muy reales.

-Vamos, Potter...

-Robards, se está equivocando-dijo, a punto de perder el control. Era demasiada rabia y dolor y confusión y miedo-. ¡Ha sido una trampa! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Pero su jefe le dio la espalda y Harry se vio arrastrado por sus antiguos compañeros fuera de la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando echaron a caminar por los pasillos, enfrentarse a las caras de la gente fue el trago más duro y humillante de toda su vida. Y lo peor es que la mayoría lo estaban mirando como si le creyeran culpable. ¿Es que no lo conocían de nada, después de nueve años?¿De verdad le creían capaz de algo así?

Cuando llegaban a los ascensores un ruido de pasos rápidos le hizo mover la cabeza y observó con infinito alivio cómo se acercaba su amigo Ron.

-Ron... Ron, tienes que hacer algo. Esto...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Ron se tiró sobre él con un rugido y empezó a darle puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle que la mayor parte de ellas fueran a caer sobre las gruesas cadenas que le rodeaban.

-¡Voy a matarte, cabrón! –gritó, con la voz rota-.¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has podido?

Los golpes dolían, pero ni la mitad que su odio.

-¡No! ¡Ron, no he sido yo! ¡No he hecho nada!

Unos cuantos brujos apartaron al auror de encima de Harry con esfuerzo.

-¡No mientas! ¡Era mi hermana, maldito hijo de puta! ¡Mi hermana pequeña!

Harry quería morirse.

-Ron...

Unos aurores que habían acudido al oir el alboroto, entre ellos su amiga Tonks, se llevaron a rastras a Ron, que forcejeaba para soltarse y no paraba de lanzar insultos y jurar venganza. Harry no pudo más y agachó la cabeza para que Williamson y Peakes no vieran cómo le caían las lágrimas. Después le empujaron dentro del ascensor. Mientras veía cerrarse las puertas, tuvo la sensación de que se estaba cerrando algo mucho más importante.

* * *

La primera noche que Harry pasó en Azkaban fue una de las más largas de su vida. La terrible influencia de los dementores le atacó nada más llegar. Estaban absorbiéndole cada gramo de magia, cada recuerdo agradable, y sólo su poder y su entrenamiento como auror le permitieron resistir la depresión que amenazaba con invadirle. Cuando miraba a su alrededor no podía creer que le hubieran encerrado en una celda de esa cárcel maldita, que estuviera vistiendo el uniforme de preso, que lo hubieran acusado de un crimen tan horrible. La reacción de Ron le dolía casi tanto como la muerte de Ginny. Se conocían desde más de quince años. Quince años compartiéndolo todo. Y ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle qué había pasado.

"_Pero Hagrid y Sirius también acabaron en Azkaban sin merecérselo. Y Stan Updike y quién sabe cuántos más. Y al final se hizo justicia. Ellos salieron de aquí y tú también saldrás."_

En realidad, Sirius Black había escapado, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. La idea de que su padrino había pasado también por aquello le resultó reconfortante. Si Sirius había sobrevivido a doce años en Azkaban, él podía soportar unos días, hasta que el mundo recobrara el juicio.

No pudo dormir, pero al menos no se unió al coro de lamentos desesperados que provenían de otras celdas.

La débil luz del amanecer le pilló decidido a mantener la calma como fuera. Hermione haría entrar en razón a Ron. Y tenía a Remus Lupin, el amigo de sus padres, su amigo. Pese a ser un hombre-lobo, era una de las personas más buenas y decentes que había conocido nunca. Él se preocuparía por él, le escucharía. A pesar de los dementores, aquella mañana logró sentir una pequeña esperanza.

El sol había salido por completo cuando uno de los guardias le dio una bandeja con su desayuno. Harry la miró con aprensión, pero su vida con los Dursley y la dura época de la guerra no le habían permitido desarrollar ningún melindre con la comida. Sin decir una palabra, se comió los huevos revueltos, las tostadas frías y su té aguado hasta no dejar nada. No pensaba debilitarse mientras estuviera allí; así sólo conseguiría facilitarle el terreno a los dementores. Después devolvió la bandeja y se sentó en su catre a esperar.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de pronto oyó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y más pasos. Harry tuvo la certeza de que iban a hablar con él, que iban a decirle por fin que podía irse de ahí. Pero su decepción fue mayúscula al ver que sólo le traían el almuerzo.

Luego llegó la cena.

La segunda noche aún fue peor.

El día siguiente transcurrió de manera similar. Harry, que no entendía por qué nadie le visitaba, por qué nadie le decía nada, le preguntó a uno de los guardias si se sabía algo más de los asesinatos, si alguien había preguntado por él.

-No podemos hablar del caso contigo, Potter.

Aquella era la única respuesta que recibió a lo largo de aquel día y del siguiente y del siguiente. Lo único que rompió la monotonía fue la llegada de un auror, Albertus Rand, que le examinó en busca de rastros de hechizos y se marchó sin darle más explicaciones. Harry se sentía ya consumido de ansiedad por la falta de noticias, casi a punto de perder la esperanza. Y después de cuatro días de pesadilla, escuchó las palabras que anhelaba escuchar.

-Tienes visita, Potter.

Harry casi se echó a llorar de alivio y gratitud cuando vio aparecer junto al guardia a Remus Lupin, que sujetaba una cesta que parecía a punto de reventar de comida.

-Remus...

Su antiguo profesor lo miró con desaliento.

-Oh, Harry...

El guardia abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Remus. Los dos se quedaron de pie sin decir nada hasta que el guardia salió y desapareció por el pasillo. Entonces se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Creía que no iba a venir nadie.

Remus se apartó de él, manteniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

-No me han dejado entrar hasta ahora. Deja que te vea... -Por los ojos de Lupin, Harry se imaginó que su aspecto no era muy bueno-. Lo primero es lo primero, toma algo de chocolate. Rápido, antes de que lo vean los guardias.

Aquel dulce era el único alimento que estaba prohibido introducir en Azkaban. Harry desenvolvió a toda prisa la barrita de chocolate y la partió en dos pedazos antes de metérselos en la boca. Después de la dieta de la prisión, aquello era el manjar más exquisito del mundo, pero agradeció aún más el modo en el que ahuyentó el frío y la tristeza de los dementores. Mientras se lo tragaba con cierta dificultad, Remus desempaquetó algo de comida. Después del chocolate, Harry, mucho más animado, atacó un sandwitch de jamón, queso y tomate que le supo a gloria.

-Está buenísimo.

-Come despacio o te sentará mal.

Harry dio un suspiro.

-Todo esto es una locura.

-Harry... sólo mírame a los ojos y dime que tú no lo hiciste.

¿Remus también dudaba de él?

-Yo no he hecho nada.

Lupin se puso de pie y dio un pequeño paseo por la celda. Harry lo observó, sin saber qué podía estar pasándole por la cabeza. Si Ron se había vuelto en su contra cualquiera podía hacerlo. Y entonces el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts empezó a hablar con su voz tranquila y educada.

-Todas las pruebas están en tu contra, Harry-dijo, sin mirarlo-. Se ha confirmado que Ginny y Marcus Schdmit tenían un lío desde hacía dos meses. La mitad del equipo lo sabía. Tu varita muestra señales de Cruciatus y Eviscerus. El examen que te practicaron hace dos días no revela que te efectuaran ningún Desmaius ni ningún otro hechizo excepto de limpieza. Y Hermione... Hermione ha declarado que cuando hablasteis tú estabas furioso con Ginny y...

Harry le había estado escuchando con una sensación creciente de angustia, pero lo de Hermione le hizo saltar como a un gato.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira!

Lupin alzó una mano, pidiéndole que le dejara acabar.

-Todo indica que fuiste tú, Harry. Todo excepto una cosa.-Remus lo miró con expresión seria-. Te conozco bien. Y sé que nunca podrías hacer algo así.

Harry cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-Gracias... Gracias, Remus.

-Ya cometí este error una vez. Ya creí una vez las pruebas en vez de creer a mi corazón y aún me arrepiento de ello.-Estaba hablando de Sirius, que también había sido acusado injustamente de asesinato-. Pero no pienso volver a hacerlo. Dime qué es lo que pasó.

Harry le explicó con pelos y señales todo lo que había sucedido aquel día, excepto lo de Ian Tennant. No tenía ni idea de qué había hecho Robards con él y no quería arriesgar la seguridad del pequeño, por mucho que confiara en Remus. El profesor le escuchó atentamente y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas para aclarar sus dudas.

-Está bien... Obviamente alguien está interesado en hacerte pasar por asesino. La pregunta más importante es por qué.

-¿Para arruinar mi reputación?

Remus lo miró con compasión y pesar.

-Te estás jugando mucho más, Harry. No quiero que te preocupes, pero la gente piensa que eres demasiado poderoso y que te has descontrolado. Están intentando destruirte, pero...lo que no entiendo es por qué no acabaron contigo mientras te tuvieron a su merced. Un Avada Kedavra habría sido una manera mucho más rápida y efectiva de quitarte de en medio.

En otro momento, la velada referencia al beso del dementor habría resultado aterradora, pero Harry estaba empezando a atar cabos.

-Remus... Remus, escucha, ¿y si el objetivo es hacerme sufrir antes de acabar conmigo? ¿Y si es una venganza?

-¿Una venganza? ¿De quién?

-No es que me falten enemigos-dijo Harry-. Pero esto me huele a Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?-repitió Lupin, sorprendido.

-Siempre me ha odiado. A mí y a los Weasleys. Ya intentó cruciarme cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Y todo esto es tan cruel y retorcido como él.

Remus pareció pensarlo un poco y después asintió.

-Está bien, veré qué averiguo por ahí. Tonks tampoco cree que hayas sido tú, Harry. Hará lo que pueda por ayudar.

Tonks, maravillosa Tonks.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte. Por creerme y por ayudar.

-Se lo diré-dijo, con una sonrisa amable. Luego volvió a ponerse serio-. La segunda pregunta más importante es por qué Hermione ha dicho que parecías furioso con Ginny.

Al recordar aquello, Harry se sintió traicionado por un momento. Pero luego se dijo que Hermione no le había fallado jamás. Si Malfoy estaba realmente detrás de aquello, era del todo imposible que ella le estuviera siguiendo el juego.

-Hermione nunca mentiría adrede. Tienen que haberle hecho la Imperius o haberle implantado un falso recuerdo o algo así. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

Remus aún se quedó un rato más. Además de dos barras de chocolate más, que Harry guardó en el mejor escondite que pudo encontrar, le había llevado media docena de sandwitches, una caja de galletas, dos plátanos, dos manzanas, un queso de un palmo de diámetro y un pastel de frutas. También le dejó una manta y un par de novelas muggles, una de, P.G. Woodehouse y otra de Gerald Durrell. Harry, que no era precisamente un erudito, no había oído hablar de ellos, pero Lupin le aseguró que eran dos de los libros más divertidos que había leído nunca.

-Sé que no parece el momento más adecuado para reirse, pero tienes que hacer todo lo posible para evitar caer en la depresión de los dementores.

Harry se sentía mucho mejor cuando Lupin se marchó, aunque habría deseado que se quedara el resto del día. Ahora que sabía que había gente que le creía, todo parecía posible. Lupin era un mago inteligente y mucho más poderoso de lo que aparentaba; él encontraría la manera de solucionar aquel embrollo.

* * *

Y de nuevo empezaron los días vacíos y rutinarios. La comida que le había llevado Lupin desapareció poco a poco y el libro de Durrell fue leído y disfrutado. Las tabletas de chocolate fueron cuidadosamente racionadas. Descubrió las ventajas de guardarlas para la noche; era la única manera de conseguir unas horas de sueño decente sin verse acosado por las peores pesadillas de su vida. Empezó a aprender a distinguir los ruidos de la prisión y los mensajes que contenían. Soportó las burlas de los pocos mortífagos que habían evitado el beso del dementor y se morían de la risa al ver al Chico-que-vivió entre rejas. La desesperanza volvió a ganar terreno. Dejó el segundo libro a medio leer.

Una tarde, Lupin volvió a aparecer con una cesta y aspecto macilento.

-Lo siento, Harry. Volvieron a ponerme pegas y luego era luna llena. No he podido venir hasta ahora.

La poción que tomaba cuando había luna llena le volvía inofensivo, pero no hacía que su cuerpo acusara menos las dolorosas transformaciones.

-No te preocupes-dijo, con la boca llena de chocolate-. ¿Qué noticias hay?¿Has hablado con Hermione?

El ex profesor de Hogwarts bajó la vista y Harry comprendió, con un escalofrío, que no estaba simplemente cansado. Estaba derrotado.

-Definitivamente, no es la Imperius. Y si han implantado un falso recuerdo en ella, no soy capaz de distinguirlo. Lo siento.

La mente de Harry se resisitió con lealtad a creer que Hermione estaba colaborando en aquella trampa. Tenían que estar chantajeándola. O quizás alguien había tomado la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por él, le habían borrado de la memoria su verdadera conversación-un Obliviate bien hecho no dejaba marcas-y la habían engañado.

-¿Y Malfoy?¿Has averiguado algo de él?

-No. De momento no hay un solo indicio que lo relacione con esto.

-¡Pero tiene que haber algo! -Remus abrió la boca como si fuera disculparse otra vez, pero se lo pensó mejor y bajó de nuevo la vista. Harry notó el pánico empezando a crecer dentro de él como un tumor maligno. Las cosas no podían estar tan mal. No podían-. Remus... ¿sabes cuándo piensan llevarme al Wizengamot?

-Dentro de una semana.

-Una semana... Ya... Y por la cara que llevas, la mayor parte de la gente cree que fui yo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Remus asintió de mala gana.

-Las pruebas parecen abrumadoras. Un... un supuesto experto del ministerio, Janus Logan, dice que cuando un mago alcanza un cierto grado de poder se vuelve irremediablemente inestable. Están... están insinuando que ese asesinato sólo fue la primera señal de... de que te estás volviendo peligroso.

-Peligroso.

-Harry, no todos creen esa basura. He hablado con Neville Longbottom, con Minerva McGonagall... Están convencidos de que es todo una trampa. Y los Weasley... ellos no lo creerían tampoco si Ginny no... Esto les ha destrozado.

Harry apretó los puños, furioso e impotente.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, Remus. Te juro que saldré de aquí y atraparé al hijo de puta responsable de todo esto.

* * *

Susi, ya ves, tenías razón al pensar que le iban a echar la culpa al pobre Harry. Si Draco está o no implicado... el tiempo lo dirá.

Tefi creo que las anti-fans de Ginny somos abrumadora mayoría, jaja. No te contesto a las preguntas que te fastidio el suspense.

Drakitap, hola. Sí, esta vez no quería que Harry "descubriera" que es gay a causa de Draco; él ya sabe que es un "bisexual no practicante"... no practicante de momento, jaja. Y lo de Pansy es una buena pista. En cuanto a Ginny, es que me cae tan mal... A ver, no la maté sólo por eso, eran exigencias del guión, pero vamos, no creas que me supo muy mal tener que hacerlo. La verdad es que me he esforzado mucho en que no se parezca al otro fic. Hay alguna que otra cosa que puede recordar al otro, pero bueno, creo que en general no tienen nada en común.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

CAPÍTULO 4 **La muerte del Chico-que-vivió.**

Azkaban había dejado de ser la prisión inexpugnable de la que había oído hablar cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Harry sabía que había maneras de escapar de allí y dedicó el resto de la semana a intentar descubrir una. Pero cuando conseguía reunir magia suficiente para probar algo, los dementores acudían como buitres al olor de la carroña y lo debilitaban tanto que era incapaz de continuar.

El día de su juicio fue uno de los peores de su vida. Remus le había avisado ya de que había un montón de pruebas contra él y de que iban a pedir el beso del dementor, pero no estaba preparado para la hostilidad de la gente con la que se cruzó o para comparecer ante el Wizengamot cargado de cadenas como los mortífagos que había visto juzgar después de la guerra ni para escuchar en una nube de irrealidad cómo Hermione contaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, que le había oído decir que si se confirmaban sus sospechas de que Ginny tenía un amante iba a matarlos a ambos.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Hermione, te están engañando!

Ella salió a toda prisa de la sala, llorando ya abiertamente. Otro testigo, un jugador del Puddlemere United, explicó que Ginny le había contado que estaba segura de que Harry ya sospechaba algo. Uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, que se había inhibido como juez en ese caso, afirmó que había visto a Harry por el callejón Knockturn en los días en los que supuestamente había permanecido secuestrado por los verdaderos asesinos. La expresión de los jueces se iba volviendo más y más sombría a medida que se sucedían los testimonios y las pruebas. Harry, cada vez más nervioso, empezó a interrumpir y a protestar.

-¡El acusado se mantendrá en silencio o desalojará la sala!-le advirtió el ministro de magia, Rufus Scrigmeour, que siempre dirigía las sesiones del tribunal cuando eran casos importantes.

-¡Está mintiendo! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Todo esto es una trampa!

Scrigmeour volvió a llamarle la atención y otros jueces protestaron y Harry simplemente elevó más la voz para hacerse oir. Entonces unos aurores se acercaron para llevárselo de allí.

-¡Te han dicho que te calles, Potter!

Harry no quería salir, quería quedarse, quería hablarles y hablarles hasta que lo entendieran. Su desesperación aumentó aún más, los aurores trataron de inmovilizarlo y de pronto, sin previo aviso, un estallido de magia en estado puro causó una explosión en medio de la sala y algunas sillas, con jueces y todo, salieron volando por el aire. Dos de ellos quedaron seriamente heridos. Los magos que se mantenían en pie fueron rápidos, sin embargo, y antes de que Harry pudiera pensar siquiera en aprovechar aquella distracción para escapar, le lanzaron tantos hechizos para inmovilizarlo y detenerlo que cayó al suelo, inconsciente, tras lanzar un grito de agonía.

* * *

Su suerte estaba echada.

Harry, que apenas podía parpadear sin sentir dolor y llevaba dos días sin moverse de su catre, no necesitó mirar la cara de Remus y Tonks para saberlo. Su propio poder lo había traicionado y ahora era una señal de peligro. Voldemort podía haber muerto, pero había dejado su veneno tras de sí, volviendo a la sociedad mágica cobarde y cruel a la vez. Y él, que había sido aclamado como el salvador de su mundo, se había convertido en una amenaza que había que erradicar lo antes posible.

Habían pedido el beso del dementor y todo el mundo sabía que iban a condenarlo a esa pena.

Durante sus veintiseis años de vida, Harry nunca aceptado la derrota. Era un optimista nato, alguien que siempre pensaba que era posible hacer algo. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación desesperada y sabía lo que era sentirse con todo en contra y, a pesar de eso, no rendirse. Pero en Azkaban y entre dementores cada atisbo de esperanza era arrancado de su alma y comprendió que no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto prepararse para su destino y demostrar un poco de dignidad.

-Quiero pedirte dos cosas, Remus.

-Lo que quieras-dijo Lupin, que parecía haber envejecido veinte años en las últimas semanas.

-Cuando me lleven con los dementores... no quiero veros allí, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que tengáis ese recuerdo de mí.

-No, no voy a dejar que pases por eso tú solo. Tus padres nunca me lo perdonarían.

-No podré...-Se detuvo, tenía un nudo en la garganta-. Si os veo allí me vendré abajo, Remus. No me hagáis eso.

El hombre-lobo intercambió una mirada con su esposa, que estaba llorando en silencio, y luego asintió.

-Está bien-dijo, en un hilo de voz.

-La segunda cosa es que no dejéis de buscar a los asesinos de Ginny. Tenéis que encontrarlos y hacer que paguen por lo que le hicieron.

-Tienes mi palabra de honor, Harry-dijo Tonks, limpiándose las lágrimas con un gesto cargado de decisión.

Él se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero ese pequeño consuelo desapareció cuando volvió a quedarse solo. Los recuerdos de los dementorizados que había visto desde la guerra pasaban veloz e incansablemente por su cabeza, impidiéndole olvidar su fin más probable. La muerte habría sido preferible. No la temía; al otro lado le esperaban sus padres, sus abuelos, Sirius y demasiados amigos caídos durante la guerra, como Hagrid, Dumbledore, Seamus Finnigan o Luna Lovegood. Reunirse con ellos habría sido mucho mejor que quedar convertido en una especie de muerto viviente sin expresión alguna en los ojos.

Harry decidió que si se confirmaba su sentencia, acabaría él mismo con su vida antes de que llegara el momento de ir frente a los dementores.

* * *

El tribunal volvía a reunirse el jueves. El miércoles por la mañana, un alboroto inesperado sacó a Harry del trance en el que se había sumido en los últimos días. Los guardias entraban con un nuevo prisionero. Aquella no era razón para moverse, pero entonces le oyó hablar y su voz potente y monótona le resultó familiar. Con un gesto de dolor-aún tenía el cuerpo baldado por las dos docenas de hechizos que había recibido en el Wizengamot-se levantó de la cama y trató de mirar a través de los barrotes.

Aunque hacía nueve años que no lo veía, Harry lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era Vince Crabbe, uno de los perros guardianes de Malfoy. Él y Greg Goyle habían entrado al servicio de Voldemort y, tras la guerra, habían huído con Malfoy. Los aurores daban por sentado que formaban parte de los Renegados.

Crabbe también lo reconoció y sonrió de manera desagradable.

-Eh, estoy al lado del Chico-que-vivió.

Harry hizo una mueca cargada de odio y peligro.

-Maldito cabrón... Vais a pagar por lo que le hicisteis a Ginny. Os juro que lo pagaréis.

Crabbe le dirigió una última mirada de sorpresa antes de desaparecer con torpeza por el hueco de su propia celda.

-¿Nosotros? ¿No fuiste tú?

-¡No disimules!-gritó, enrabietado-. ¡Sé que estáis detrás de todo esto!

Otro mortífago, Terence Higgs, se echó a reir desde su celda.

-¡La perpetua ha valido la pena si voy a verte regresar dementorizado, Potter!

Uno de los guardas provocó una pequeña explosión con su varita.

-¡A callar todo el mundo!

-¡El Señor Tenebroso se está riendo de ti desde el Más Allá!

La mención a Voldemort hizo que otro mortífago que se había vuelto completamente loco empezara a aullar de terror. El guardia volvió a pedir silencio, pero sólo consiguió hacer aumentar los insultos y los alaridos. Los minutos siguientes fueron un infierno de gritos, maldiciones y hechizos, pura rabia y frustración. Finalmente, los guardias consiguieron tranquilizar al prisionero asustado y silenciar a los mortífagos que se habían unido al alboroto. Tras avisar de que empezarían a lanzar cruciatus a diestro y siniestro si volvía a repetirse el alboroto, se marcharon de allí, dejando la sala en calma.

-Azkaban es una mierda-dijo de pronto la voz de Crabbe, audible en el reciente silencio.

Harry se tumbó en su cama, sin ganas ya de seguir amenazándole y, por una vez, estuvo de acuerdo con él.

* * *

El jueves, sencillamente, supo lo que era volverse loco. Observaba las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor sin encontrarles ningún sentido. Nunca supo cómo había llegado al Wizengamot; de pronto estaba frente a los jueces con el doble de cadenas que la primera vez, apuntado por media docena de varitas, constreñido por otros tantos hechizos de seguridad. La mirada de los magos era la mirada de odio y miedo de sus tíos; la mirada que recibían los monstruos. Rufus Scrigmeour leyó la sentencia con voz solemne. Harry no entendió nada excepto "se le condena a recibir el beso del dementor". Después, como en un sueño, estaba de nuevo en su celda.

Seis de la mañana del viernes.

Harry salió lentamente de su conmoción al recordar la decisión que había tomado unos días atrás. Morir. Tenía que morir. Pero cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que había un auror sentado en una silla frente a su celda. Era Marcus Belby; había ido un curso por delante de él en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo pasar el rato, Potter, tranquilo.

-Es para que no te suicides, cornudo-le informó Malcolm Higgs, provocando las carcajadas de algunos de sus compañeros.

Harry miró seriamente a su ex compañero.

-Vete de aquí.

-No puedo.

-Vete de aquí-repitió.

-No puedo-repitió también el otro.

-Estás vivo porque yo maté a Voldemort.

-Eso no te coloca por encima del Bien y del Mal.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ir. Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes solo cinco malditos minutos.

El auror meneó la cabeza.

-No me obligues a inmovilizarte.

-Oh, inmovilízalo, Belby-dijo otro mortífago-. Por Merlín, Potter, sé de un par de guardias que vendrán a hacerte visitas nocturnas cuando estés dementorizado.

-Te van a romper el culo, Potter-rió Higgs.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío y el auror miró con disgusto en dirección a las voces.

-Cerrad la boca si no queréis que os la cierre yo.-Después miró a Harry-. Mierda, Potter, ¿por qué tuviste que matarlos? Esa zorra no valía la pena.

-No hables así de ella. ¡Y yo no he matado a nadie!

-Ya, bueno... Mira, no te preocupes.-De repente se acercó a él en actitud confidencial-. Se supone que no debería decirte esto, pero el ministerio planea llevarte a San Mungo después de... Bueno, ya sabes.

-¿A San Mungo?

-Eres el Chico-que-vivió, Potter. El Destructor de Voldemort. No estaría bien que te dejaran aquí encerrado sin ningún cuidado.

Aquello sólo era una prueba más de que vivía ya en la locura.

-Ya... Porque dudar de mi palabra, negarme una muerte digna y condenarme a vivir como un zombie está bien, pero mantenerme en Azkaban después sería llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, ¿no?

El auror no supo qué contestar y regresó a su silla. Parecía ofendido porque su intento de consuelo no había surtido el efecto deseado. Harry le habría pegado hasta cansarse si hubiera podido. Dirigiéndole una última mirada de odio, se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Al notar la fría piedra en la parte posterior de su cabeza se preguntó que posibilidades tenía de morir si se golpeaba contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. Su mente se concentró en horrendas formas de suicidio cuyas ventajas e inconvenientes calculaba sin emoción alguna.

Y las horas pasaban angustiosamente rápidas.

-¡Ya es medianoche, Potter!-se rio Higgs, burlón, cuando el viejo reloj de Azkaban dio doce campanadas-. Dentro de seis horas no serás capaz de limpiarte el culo solo.

Harry quiso replicar algo que demostrara que no le afectaban sus palabras, pero no encontró nada. No soportaba la idea de ser dementorizado.

Se miró las muñecas con decisión, pensando si podría mordérselas hasta llegar a las venas sin que Belby se enterara.

Pero entonces percibió algo extraño, como si un relámpago hubiera lanzado un destello de luz en el interior de la celda. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada; después, el destello se repitió, algo más fuerte. Harry se preparó para el trueno que debía seguirle, pero, en vez de eso, lo que oyó fueron gritos de alarma. Fuera de la celda, Belby se puso en pie.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo, como si tuviera alguien cerca que pudiera contestarle.

Harry también se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes, notando que estaba a punto de pasar algo. En la celda de al lado, Crabbe se echó a reir con una risa honda y estúpida a la vez.

Entonces se oyó un estrépito terrible y un rayo azul proveniente de la celda de Crabbe dio de lleno en el desconcertado auror, que cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la pared. Harry oyó un ruido de pasos y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

-Tú...-dijo, temblando de odio-. Maldito hijo de puta...

Malfoy le dedicó una dura sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Cara-rajada.-Tres magos más aparecieron tras él y Malfoy se giró para dirigirles en tono rápido-. Venga, id a por los otros.

Harry creía que iba a estallar de puro aborrecimiento.

-¿Vas a liberar a tus amigos, Malfoy? ¿Más asesinos para tu asquerosa banda?

Algo indescifrable brilló en los ojos grises del mortífago.

-Jódete, Potter.

Entonces le apuntó con su varita y mientras se preparaba para morir, Harry pensó, feliz, que iba a conseguir evitar el beso del dementor después de todo.

* * *

Susi, hola. Se supone que la sociedad mágica se ha quedado muy traumatizada y resentida por la guerra. El Wizengamot es una especie de Consejo de Ancianos, aunque tb hay otros miembros importantes de la sociedad, más jóvenes. Hace las veces de tribunal y también se supone que son ellos los que eligen al ministro de magia. No recuerdo si se dice en algún libro si ellos deben aprobar las decisiones del ministro o si éste actúa como quiere, aunque sé que el Wiz puede destituirlo y poner a otro.

Tefi, k tal? Tengo que reconocer que me alegra un poquito que lo pases tan mal esperando la continuación, es todo un cumplido para mí, jaja. Snape murió en la guerra y todos descubrieron que había sido de los buenos. Yo creo que la posibilidad de Harry como Señor Oscuro tiene cierta base: para empezar, es más poderoso aún que Voldemort. Y se supone que ha usado mucha magia negra a lo largo de los años, lo cual deja un poco de marca. No es que eso pase en este fic, sólo digo que puedo creerme a un Harry volviéndose malo.

Lireve, por favor, no te disculpes por lo de los comentarios, que sé lo que es estar de exámenes y recuerdo la rabia que me daba sentir que no tenía tiempo para nada. Estos primeros cap me han quedado un poco más angst de lo que creía, sorry. Pero no te preocupes, que esto es al fin y al cabo un fic de aventuras y de romance y no pretendo haceros sufrir (demasiado, jeje). Y en cuanto a tus teorías... no te digo nada porque vas a tener la respuesta bastante pronto.

Drakitap, hola, guapa. El pobre Remus ya ha pasado por esta situación y no piensa cometer el mismo error dos veces, pero Ron está muy transtornado ahora mismo. En cuanto a Hermione...ya se irá viendo. Harry me da pena hasta a mí, que fui la que lo puso en Azkaban, jaja. Ya le irán mejor las cosas. Besitos y gracias x las cosas bonitas.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5 **El monasterio**

"_¿Estoy vivo?"._ Harry se sintió flotar en medio de una fría negrura. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una pesada niebla que le impedía concentrarse, pero sabía que algo no iba bien. ¿Aquello era Azkaban? El frío empezó a hacerle tiritar y, en medio de su confusión, una idea hizo que su mente gritara de pánico. ¿Y si ya lo habían dementorizado¿Y si estaba dentro del dementor¿Y si era un alma atrapada para siempre en aquella oscuridad atroz?

Justo cuando los gritos de horror dejaban su mente y se deslizaban a toda prisa por su garganta, notó cómo su cuerpo se cubría de algo ligeramente pesado y muy cálido y Harry emitió un suave gemido de alivio y agradecimiento a medida que el calor recorría sus ateridos músculos. No, no estaba dentro de un dementor. Aquella sensación era demasiado agradable. Aún conmocionado por los hechizos que había recibido en Azkaban, se quedó de nuevo semiinconsciente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba algo más despejado, lo suficiente para notar que seguía sin ver nada. A medida que recordaba los últimos acontecimientos-Malfoy, los mortífagos liberados-se iba haciendo consciente de otras cosas. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado por un hechizo. Estaba volando en escoba. Y la escoba había sido modificada para transportar a dos personas porque la presión cálida y firme de su espalda era el cuerpo de otro ser humano. Un hombre delgado. Un hombre delgado que le tenía sujeto por la cintura y...¿olía como a miel¿Un mortífago? Los mortífagos apestaban a maldad, todo el mundo lo sabía. Apestaban como estaba seguro de apestar él en esos momentos, después de casi un mes disfrutando de las comodidades de Azkaban.

Pero tenía que ser un mortífago. Por mucho que oliera bien y le hubiera cubierto con una túnica, no podía ser un amigo. Los amigos no lo maniataban a uno, ni le cegaban con un hechizo para que no pudiera ver donde estaba. Y aunque la situación era algo inquietante, pues seguramente se lo llevaban al cuartel general de los Renegados, se sintió menos preocupado de lo que esperaba. Cualquier cosa, incluso una muerte lenta y desagradable para regocijo de los perros falderos de Voldemort, era mejor que ser dementorizado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la presión sobre su cintura se incrementó y Harry sintió cómo la escoba empezaba a descender suavemente. Entonces un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios. El vuelo terminaba; las torturas empezarían pronto. Oh, pero Malfoy nunca había sido capaz de mantenerse controlado cerca de él. Sin duda sería capaz de provocarlo para que lo matara pronto. Por Dios, un par de comentarios sobre sus padres y la polla de Voldemort y Malfoy batiría el record de Avada Kedavras por minuto con él.

O cometería algún error del que aprovecharse.

Definitivamente alejarse de los dementores le estaba sentando bien.

La escoba tomó tierra y unos brazos diferentes lo sujetaron para asegurarse de que no perdía el equilibrio. Notó un ligero hormigueo en el cuerpo y descubrió que podía moverse, aunque sus manos habían quedado atadas a su espalda. A su alrededor oía los sonidos de más personas aterrizando, comentarios en voz baja. Harry estaba echando de menos algo y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que era. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos de alegría de los mortífagos liberados?¿Por qué nadie le estaba dedicando los insultos y las risotadas burlonas que eran de esperar?

-¿Ha ido todo bien?-preguntó una mujer.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo la incofundible voz de Malfoy, haciendo que Harry se tensara-. Vamos dentro.

Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro y le indicó con un leve empujón que empezara a caminar. Harry obedeció, deseando entrar a cubierto. Caminar a ciegas mareaba un poco y no se decidió a hacer ningún movimiento para escapar. No tenía sentido, podía echar a correr directamente hacia un muro de piedra.

-Ahora hay un escalón-dijo el mago que le guiaba.

Harry le reconoció enseguida. Al fin y al cabo, donde estaba uno estaba el otro.

-¿Goyle?

-Sí, soy yo. Hola, Potter.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En casa.

-¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?

-No sé... Lo que Draco quiera.

-Oh¿así es como funciona esto¿Todos hacéis lo que Malfoy os ordena?

-Yo siempre hago lo que Draco me ordena. Agáchate.

Harry sintió una mano en la cabeza que le hacía inclinarse hasta una distancia segura.

-Está claro que os encanta tener un amo al que seguir. Y ahora que Voldemort ya no está, os convertís en los esclavos de Malfoy¿no es eso?

-No sé, Potter.

Intentar argumentar con Greg Goyle era probablemente uno de los actos más desesperados que había llevado a cabo en toda su vida. Sería mejor que guardara todo su veneno para Malfoy; al menos era capaz de entender palabras de más de una sílaba.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Harry llegó al final de su paseo. Sin necesidad de ver supo que estaba en una habitación agradablemente caldeada y bastante concurrida. Goyle apartó la mano de su hombro y Harry se preparó por instinto para recibir el impacto del primer hechizo.

Sin embargo, un pinchazo de luz en los ojos, inevitablemente doloroso, le indicó que había recuperado la visión. Después de unos segundos empezó a ser capaz de enfocar y descubrió que estaba en una habitación de unos cien metros cuadrados, con paredes y suelos de piedra. A juzgar por las largas mesas de madera y las sillas, solían usarlo como comedor. Distribuidos sin orden aparente por los asientos, dos docenas de magos y brujas lo miraban con ojos entre serios y curiosos. Harry descubrió varias caras conocidas. Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass... Todos habían sido compañeros suyos en Hogwarts, miembros de Slytherin que habían tomado la Marca Tenebrosa o habían sido desterrados por no denunciar a los mortífagos de sus familias. Había tres mujeres mucho más mayores, de unos cincuenta años, y sin haberlas visto nunca, Harry supo que una de ellas era la madre de Vince Crabbe, el otro guardaespaldas de Malfoy. También vio a cuatro adolescentes con edad de estar en Hogwarts, observándolo con esa expresión seria y desconfiada que resultaba tan característica de los Slytherin. Harry no había esperado encontrar niños entre las filas de los Renegados.

Y por supuesto, frente a él, apoyado en una mesa, Draco Malfoy le dedicó una de sus irritante sonrisillas petulantes, cruzado de brazos.

-Vaya, Potter... Las vueltas que da la vida¿no es cierto?

Todas las previsiones de Harry se desvanecieron al encontrarse en la misma habitación que el responsable de la muerte de Ginny Weasley y cargó contra él como un rinoceronte enfurecido.

-¡Asesino¡Voy a matarte!

Pero Crabbe y Goyle lo dieron un fuerte empujón y lo lanzaron al suelo. Antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie y volver a lanzarse sobre Malfoy, ambos lo sujetaron enérgicamente por los brazos, que aún seguían atados a su espalda. El Slytherin le dedicó una mirada de forzada indiferencia.

-Quizás no sea muy inteligente por tu parte intentar matarme sin varita y rodeado de mis amigos, Cara-rajada. Claro que los Gryffindor no sois muy buenos a la hora de pensar las cosas.

Si la magia de Harry no hubiera estado tan debilitada por su estancia en Azkaban, habría matado a Malfoy con un Avada Kedavra sin varita. Podía hacerlo. Probablemente el esfuerzo le mataría a él también, pero podía hacerlo. Y no esperaba salir vivo de allí, así que prefería morir llevándose a esa rata despreciable por delante. El problema era que estaba tan débil que apenas habría sido capaz de ejecutar un simple Lumos con varita, así que dejó de forcejear y se tuvo que contentar con mirarlo con intenso aborrecimiento.

-Algún día pagarás por todos tus crímenes.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Sigues siendo el mismo moralista aburrido de Hogwarts, Potter.

-Draco...-intervino Crabbe. Cuando la atención de la gente se centró en él, pareció ponerse muy nervioso-. Yo...

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Malfoy, acercándose a él.

-No... no estoy seguro, pero... él cree que tú mataste a su mujer.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas con lo que parecía auténtica sorpresa.

-¿Es cierto eso?-le dijo a Harry-. ¿Por qué diablos iba a querer yo matar a tu mujercita?

-Para tenderme una trampa. Para vengarte de mí.

Entonces oyó un ruido de pasos a sus espaldas y se giró para ver a Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco, acercándose hacia su hijo. Harry no ocultó su asombro. Según las informaciones del ministerio, aquella mujer estaba muerta. Cuando llegó junto a Malfoy, al que tocó un momento en el hombro, le dedicó a Harry una mirada de absoluto desdén.

-Y si la intención de mi hijo es vengarse de ti¿por qué no te ha dejado en tu celda para que recibas el beso del dementor?-preguntó con su voz fría y aristocrática. Su ropa ya no era tan lujosa como antes, pero, al igual que su marido y su hijo, poseía una elegancia innata que la hacía parecer sofisticada con cualquier cosa.

-Tal vez quiera acabar el trabajo él mismo-replicó Harry, igualando su desprecio.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Te refieres a torturarte y matarte lentamente?

-¿Tienes otros planes, Malfoy?

Esta vez la sonrisa del mortífago fue abiertamente cruel.

-Odiaría decepcionarte.-Alzó su puntiaguda nariz-. Pero ahora mismo apestas y estás hecho una mierda. Prefiero empezar contigo cuando estés fresco. Blaise, llévalo a una de las celdas. Abigail, Pollux, ocuparos de él.

Harry vio cómo Blaise, varita en mano, lo sujetaba por el hombro y lo obligaba a ponerse en marcha. Dos adolescentes que apenas podían contener su excitación a causa de la misión les siguieron. Cuando salieron de la habitación, Blaise lo llevó por un pasillo de piedra y después giró a la derecha, donde un arco de piedra daba paso a unas escaleras.

-Eres un capullo, Potter¿lo sabías?

-Tengo una mala actitud con los asesinos, lo sé. Siempre ha sido un problema.

-¿Asesinos¿Como tú?

Hasta ese momento, Harry había estado completamente convencido de que Ginny había muerto por culpa de Malfoy y los suyos, pero bajando por esas escaleras empezó a tener dudas por primera vez. Conocía muy bien a los mortífagos, sabía cómo pensaban, cómo actuaban. Y en aquella situación había varios detalles que no cuadraban en absoluto.

-Yo no he matado a nadie. Fue una trampa y lo sabes.

-Sé que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Zabini se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió e hizo pasar a Harry a lo que parecía un cuarto de baño comunal, parecido a los de Hogwarts. Con un hechizo le deshizo de sus ataduras y le señaló una de las duchas.

-Desnúdate y pégate una ducha.

Harry se quitó el asqueroso uniforme de Azkaban sin sentir la más mínima vergüenza y se metió en la ducha que le había señalado Zabini. En una pequeña repisa había una pastilla de jabón y un pequeño bote con lo que parecía suavizante para el pelo, un detalle que, por alguna razón, encontró incongruente. Después abrió el grifo. El agua salió fría durante unos segundos, pero inmediatamente alcanzó una temperatura más agradable y a Harry se le escapó una sonrisa de placer. El agua caliente era sólo un recuerdo en Azkaban. Sin embargo, no se permitió el lujo de remolonear bajo el agua y se enjabonó rápida y concienzudamente. En unos pocos minutos había terminado. Para entonces, Pollux ya estaba allí con una toalla grande y algo de ropa. Harry se secó a toda prisa y después se vistió con la ropa interior, la túnica de lana azul y las botas que le habían dejado. Todo era de su talla y cuando terminó, se sintió extrañamente persona de nuevo.

Blaise le hizo ponerse en marcha y lo condujo frente a una habitación situada al otro lado del pasillo. Abigail esperaba en la puerta sujetando una bandeja de aspecto pesado. Blaise usó la varita para abrirla y le hizo una señal a Harry para que entrara. Éste obedeció y se encontró en lo que parecía un austero dormitorio con una cama, una mesita de noche en la que ardía una vela y un baúl. La bruja dejó la bandeja en el suelo con cierta dificultad.

-Además de la comida hay dos viales con pociones-le explicó, con un tono de voz eficiente que a Harry le recordó a Hermione-. Tómatelas antes de ir a dormir, te ayudarán a reponerte.

-Hemos colocado hechizos de inhibición en el cuarto-añadió Zabini-. No intentes usar la magia para escapar.

Sin decir nada más, los tres salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. El oído experto de Harry le hizo saber que sólo se habían ido dos personas; alguien se debía de haber quedado montando guardia. Pero apartó aquella cuestión para otro momento. Los sucesos de aquel día habían terminado temporalmente con su capacidad para pensar. La bandeja del suelo reclamaba toda su atención. Harry la recogió, la dejó sobre la mesilla y la destapó. Había un plato con un estofado de aspecto delicioso, un trozo de pan, dos manzanas verdes y una barrita de chocolate. El estómago de Harry rugió con alegría y, decidiendo con más rapidez que su cerebro, le hizo empezar a comer con ganas. Cuando terminó, se sintió, pese a todo lo que indicaba el sentido común, bien. Estaba limpio, estaba ahíto, y su espíritu seguía deshaciéndose de la influencia de los dementores. Un bostezo le recordó que eran las dos o las tres de la mañana. Tenía sueño y allí había una cama. La situación no podía ser más simple. Antes de abrir las mantas y acurrucarse bajo ellas, miró con aire dubidativo los dos viales con poción. Le costaba creer que fueran a ayudarle a reponerse, precisamente. Aunque si Malfoy pretendía envenenarle, la comida y la bebida era una opción más probable y si era así, ya había metido la pata.

Aun así, sólo un imbécil se tomaría esas pociones.

Entonces se metió en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

-----------------------------

Harry aún dormitaba cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Al abrir los ojos vio que entraba bastante luz por una pequeña ventana que le había pasado desapercibida la noche anterior y supuso que eran las nueve o las diez de la mañana. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Abigail entró en la habitación cargada con otra bandeja. Detrás de ella, Adrian Pucey, otro ex alumno de Slytherin más mayor que Harry, jugador de quidditch como él, le vigilaba con expresión atenta y la varita preparada.

-¿Has dormido bien?-le preguntó la chica, que aquella mañana llevaba su oscuro pelo recogido en una trenza.

-Sí.

En realidad, no. Su sueño había sido inquieto y plagado de pesadillas en las que los un ejército de dementores liderado por Malfoy le perseguía y aquella mañana se sentía casi tan cansado como la noche anterior. Pero no pensaba mostrar ninguna debilidad delante de ellos.

-Ahí tienes el desayuno y otra poción para recuperar fuerzas.-Abigail miró la bandeja de la cena y descubrió los viales intactos de la poción-. Pero... no te los has tomado. ¡Adrian! No se ha tomado las pociones que le dejamos ayer.

Pucey observó los viales que le enseñaba la chica y miró a Harry con sorprendido fastidio.

-¿Crees que vamos a envenenarte?

-¿Crees que espero algo bueno de vosotros?

-Pues de la cena no has dejado ni una miga y también podría haber estado envenenada.-Le apuntó con la varita-. Bébete la poción de esta mañana.

-¿Por qué no me obligas?-replicó, retador.

-¿En serio prefieres que te haga un Incarcerus y te meta la poción a la fuerza por el gaznate? No seas imbécil y tómatela por las buenas. No está envenenada.

Harry se dio cuenta de que si se lo proponían, aquella poción podía acabar igualmente en su estómago y decidió optar por el camino más fácil. Quizás Pucey decía la verdad y no le habían hecho nada raro; Malfoy era capaz de ayudarlo a recuperarse sólo para que las torturas pudieran prolongarse durante más tiempo. Entonces abrió el vial, lo olisqueó y se lo tomó. El sabor le recordó a las pociones reconstituyentes de madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts, aunque bastante mejorado.

-Bien hecho-dijo Pucey-. Te lo decía en serio, no están envenenadas.

Pucey le acompañó hasta el cuarto de baño. Harry orinó, se lavó la cara y los dientes y regresó a su habitación. Una vez allí le dejaron encerrado dentro y él abrió la bandeja del desayuno. Le habían llevado una taza de café, cuatro tostadas con mantequilla, dos lonchas de bacon y otra barrita de chocolate. El café estaba demasiado dulce para su gusto-no se echaba tanta azúcar desde Hogwarts-, pero se lo comió todo con apetito, preguntándose cómo se las apañarían para tener una comida tan buena en aquellas circunstancias. Aquella mañana sentía la cabeza mucho más despejada y su espíritu más combativo, y su curiosidad iba en aumento. Mientras se comía la última tostada vio algo que tampoco había visto la noche anterior, una sombra sobre su cama. Harry la miró de cerca y estuvo casi seguro de que allí había colgado un crucifijo durante mucho tiempo. Entonces comprendió que debían de estar en un monasterio, una de las localizaciones más impensables para unos mortífagos. A través de la pequeña ventana de su cuarto, que apenas tenía un palmo de anchura, vio un trocito de lo que parecía un jardín. ¿Sería un patio interior? Harry intentó distinguir algún sonido, pero no se escuchaba nada excepto el rumor del viento.

La mañana se presentía aburrida, pero ya se había acostumbrado al tedio de Azkaban. A mediodía tuvo una nueva visita. Esta vez, su guardián volvía a ser Blaise Zabini. Después de otro viaje al cuarto de baño, Harry regresó a su celda. Pollux había dejado la bandeja sobre la cama y ya se había marchado con los restos del desayuno. Harry se comió un trozo de empanada de pollo, se bebió su copa de zumo de calabaza y, sintiéndose adormilado, se tumbó en la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, era de noche y Abigail estaba entrando en su habitación con la tercera bandeja del día. Theodore Nott, otro compañero de su curso, estaba de guardia aquella vez.

-Me han dicho que debes tomarte las pociones delante de mí-dijo Abigail.

Él lo hizo; al fin y al cabo, la de la mañana no le había causado ningún daño. Después fue al baño con Nott, regresó, dio cuenta de la cena y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Y por primera vez desde que todo había empezado, su sueño fue profundo y tranquilo.

---------------------------------

Al día siguiente, la bruja le llevó otra muda de ropa y Blaise le ordenó que se diera una ducha. Harry se lavó bien, preguntándose el sentido de todo aquello, se vistió con la ropa limpia y volvió a su habitación. Aquella mañana el café dulzón y la poción iban acompañados de un plato con huevos revueltos y una manzana verde. Ya no había chocolate, pero no le dio importancia porque se sentía prácticamente recuperado de su estancia entre dementores. Aunque no tenía nada que hacer, no se aburrió mientras veía cambiar la luz y pensaba en el vuelco que había dado su vida. Su intención era disfrutar de aquel periodo de gracia mientras durara, recuperar fuerzas, reunir toda la información que pudiera. No pensaba ponérselo nada fácil a Malfoy.

Poco después de que Abigail le llevara el almuerzo, Malfoy abrió la puerta de su habitación. Harry se puso instintivamente de pie.

-Aún no ha llegado la hora de la tortura, Potter-dijo, con esa odiosa manera suya de hablar, arrastrando las sílabas-. He venido a ver si quieres dar una vuelta.

-¿Una vuelta?

-Sí, ya sabes. Caminar. En el exterior.

Harry no se fiaba un pelo, pero¿qué más daba? Ellos tenían varitas y él, no. Y no necesitaban engañarlo para llevarlo a donde quisieran llevarlo. Además, si no era una trampa, sería un buen momento para averiguar más cosas sobre aquel sitio.

-Está bien-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Malfoy le tiró una capa.

-Ten, ahí fuera hace frío.-Harry se puso la capa, negra y espesa, y empezó a sentir su calor casi inmediatamente-. Vamos.

Harry echó a andar detrás de él. Malfoy no iba solo, por supuesto. Zabini y Narcissa Malfoy formaban parte del grupo, uno a sus espaldas y otro a su lado. Más que un paseo, parecían estar trasladándolo de un sitio a otro y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Pero después Malfoy giró hacia la derecha y terminaron en un amplio vestíbulo. Después empujó una puerta y la luz del día iluminó la sala en penumbra haciendo que el cabello de los dos Malfoy, especialmente el de Draco, se cubriera de destellos dorados. Harry, cuyo pelo era una masa confusa de picos negros, sintió un pequeño ramalazo de envidia. Un segundo después, Malfoy desapareció por la puerta y Harry le siguió, comprobando que habían salido a lo que parecía un desangelado huerto invernal.

-Ven, Potter-dijo, haciendo una señal con la mano-. Y no intentes Desaparecerte; hemos lanzado hechizos en este sitio que no puedes saltarte ni siquiera tú.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Narcissa y Zabini se quedaron varios metros por detrás mientras Malfoy se colocaba a su lado. Durante unos segundos, los dos caminaron sin decir nada. A pesar del frío hacía sol y Harry agradeció la caricia de sus rayos. Después le echó una ojeada a Malfoy. Su expresión era insondable, pero algo en sus ojos o en su forma de moverse hizo que Harry comprendiera que ya no estaba viendo al adolescente quejica, marrullero y mimado que recordaba de su época en Hogwarts. Se había vuelto mucho más peligroso que antes.

-¿Por qué crees que maté a tu mujer, Potter?-preguntó de pronto, en tono tranquilo.

Harry había estado pensando sobre aquello. La única prueba que tenía contra él era que lo consideraba un cabrón desalmado capaz de hacer cosas mucho peores. Pero eso, en realidad, no probaba nada. Malfoy podía tener las manos manchadas de sangre y no haber tocado a Ginny.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-No. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-No, claro que no.

-Aún no me has dicho por qué crees que fui yo. ¿Encontraste alguna prueba que me incriminara¿Te dijo alguien que había sido yo?

-No, en realidad, no.

Malfoy asintió levemente, como si aquello fuera importante, y después se apoyó en un árbol cruzado de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

-¿A qué debo entonces el honor?

-Esos asesinatos se planearon para hacerme quedar como un monstruo descontrolado. Alguien quería destruirme y tú eres probablemente la persona que más me odia en este planeta.

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Esa es mi madre, Potter.-Un golpe de aire le metió algo de pelo en los ojos y se lo apartó con un ademán impaciente-. Lo creas o no, no tenemos nada que ver con lo de Ginny Weasley.

-Eso no cambia mucho las cosas.

-¿No?-Pero Malfoy se contestó a sí mismo-. No, supongo que no. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Malfoy empezó a andar y Harry lo siguió. Una parte de él sentía cierta curiosidad por aquella conversación; la otra parte, calculaba sus posibilidades de escapar. Narcissa y Zabini les seguían a quince o veinte metros de distancia, con las varitas en la mano. Y Malfoy seguramente estaba mucho más alerta de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Qué sitio es éste? Parece un monasterio.

-Es un monasterio. Los muggles lo abandonaron.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí?

-Mi madre, mis amigos y yo llegamos unas semanas antes de que acabara la guerra. Los demás fueron viniendo después, cuando empezaron las persecuciones a los Slytherin y a los familiares de los mortífagos.

Harry frunció levemente el ceño.

-Sé que el ministerio ha mandado al exilio a muchos parientes de mortífagos.

-Los otros países no quieren a la gente como Daphne o la madre de Vince. Y además, el ministerio se ha quedado con los patrimonios de casi todas esas familias. No tenían a dónde ir y vinieron aquí.

-¿Cómo sabían de este sitio?

-Lo sabían y punto. No voy a contarte todos mis secretos en un solo día, Potter.

Draco lo llevó hasta una ventana y le indicó que mirara dentro. Harry lo hizo y se le escapó una sonrisa involuntaria. Era una clase, una clase con niños de todas las edades. Distinguió a Abigail y a Pollux y a varios de los adolescentes que había visto a su llegada, pero también había un chico de doce o trece años, dos gemelas que no podían tener más de diez, un niño más pequeño de piel oscura que debía de ser hijo de Zabini y, junto a él, otro niño de piel pálida y un reconocible pelo rubio.

-¿Tienes un hijo?

Malfoy resopló, algo divertido.

-Potter, yo soy gay. Es mi hermano pequeño.

Harry no supo por dónde empezar a sorprenderse primero. Aunque en el mundo mágico la homosexualidad estaba bien vista, no esperaba que Malfoy se lo soltara así, sin más. Y no había oído jamás rumores de que la existencia de ese niño. El servicio de información de los aurores era realmente pésimo. Jesús, Lucius Malfoy podía aparecer en cualquier momento, si las cosas seguían así. Al fin y al cabo, la única prueba que tenían de que había muerto era la palabra de Snape.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Ajá. Cuando mi padre se escapó de Azkaban para reunirse con Voldemort no perdió el tiempo. Gracias a Merlín, porque si yo fuera el único Malfoy tendría que casarme y producir un heredero. Ahora la tarea de semental es cosa suya.

Harry se giró para mirar a Narcissa. Tenía ya cincuenta y un años, pero los magos vivían hasta los ciento setenta o ciento ochenta años, así que aún se la podía considerar joven. Y como era usual en las brujas de su edad, aparentaba bastantes menos, cuarenta como mucho.

-Creía... creía que Pansy y tú estabais juntos.

-Los aurores no sabéis una mierda-dijo Draco, repitiendo sin saberlo lo que Harry había pensado unos segundos antes.

Siguió observando la clase. En claro desafío de las leyes mágicas, los niños pequeños también tenían varitas y las estaban usando para aprender a realizar lo que parecía un Alohomora. Los alumnos más mayores estaban enfrascados en hechizos más complicados. La profesora, una bruja de unos cuarenta años que a Harry no le sonaba de nada, parecía un poco agobiada.

-Son todos unos idiotas descerebrados, hasta mi hermano. Yo les doy clase de Pociones tres veces por semana y salgo de ahí queriendo exterminar a la raza humana.

A Harry se le escapó de nuevo una sonrisa, pero desapareció en cuanto recordó que Malfoy había tratado de exterminar a la raza humana. Más o menos. Resultaba difícil mantener presente que era un asesino cuando hablaba de su hermano pequeño y conversaba civilizadamente con él.

Pero aquellos niños eran inocentes y Harry creyó entender lo que Malfoy trataba de decirle; que aquello era un refugio, que estaban creando algo. Lo que no entendía era por qué. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, cada vez se sentía menos seguro de las cosas.

-Malfoy¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?¿Por qué querías que viera esto?

El mago tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Volvamos.

El paseo había terminado y Harry lo siguió con la absurda sensación de que había cometido un error. Su cerebro sabía perfectamente con quién estaba y qué le esperaba, pero en cuanto bajaba un poco la guardia empezaba a actuar como si hubiera llegado a un lugar seguro y a creerse que Malfoy era capaz de hablar educadamente con él sin ningún oscuro y oculto propósito. Harry se reconvino a sí mismo por su estupidez, pero la sensación no se disipaba.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?-preguntó de pronto, sin saber por qué.

Malfoy le miró con una ligera sorpresa.

-Altair. Altair Severus Malfoy.

Harry se sorprendió tanto como él.

-¿Severus?

-No se me ocurre un nombre mejor-dijo Draco, con esa manera suya de contestarlo todo sin aclarar realmente nada.

-¿No lo consideráis un traidor?

-No, Potter. ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?-exclamó Harry, que realmente estaba deseando entender qué narices pasaba allí.

Pero Malfoy no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la puerta de su habitación y Harry pasó dentro. Entonces lo miró a los ojos, muy serio.

-Aquí no hay mortífagos.

--------------------------------------------

Dos días después, cuando ya había anochecido, Zabini y Crabbe abrieron la puerta y le apuntaron con la varita.

-Ven con nosotros, Potter-dijo Zabini, con cara de malas pulgas.

Harry se levantó de la cama sin saber por qué se sentía traicionado. Sencillamente, a pesar de todas las advertencias que se había hecho a sí mismo una y otra vez, la conversación que había tenido con Malfoy había hecho que dejara de sentirse en peligro. Bueno, un error más que añadir a la lista.

Pero había recuperado gran cantidad de magia. Y con un poco de suerte, sería suficiente para abandonar aquel mundo acompañado.

Sin embargo, como venía siendo habitual en su vida desde hacía algún tiempo, volvió a tener la repentina sensación de que algo no terminaba de cuadrar, pues en vez de conducirlo a la mazmorra que se suponía pertinente en esos casos, Zabini y el gordo Crabbe lo estaban llevando hacia el comedor en el que se había encontrado días atrás. Su confusión aumentó cuando vio que todo el grupo parecía haberse reunido allí, incluidos una pareja de ancianos y los niños pequeños. Hasta había dos chicas la mar de tranquilas con bebés en brazos. ¿Es que era como en las películas históricas, cuando la gente se reunía en la plaza del pueblo para ver ahorcar al delincuente de turno?

Malfoy le esperaba en el sitio donde le había hablado la primera vez. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con las mangas algo arremangadas. Harry pudo distinguir la Marca Tenebrosa , muy difuminada ahora que Voldemort ya no vivía, en su brazo.

-Bueno, Potter... ¿todavía quieres que te torture y te mate lentamente?

Harry oyó una risita y vio cómo, en la mesa en la que se apoyaba Malfoy, su hermano pequeño y el hijo de Blaise se tapaban la boca con las manos.

-¿Tengo elección?

Malfoy le señaló una silla vacía en una esquina de su mesa, al lado de Daphne Greengrass.

-Puedes sentarte ahí y cenar con nosotros.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y ya está?

Narcissa Mafoy resopló con desprecio.

-¿Cuándo va a entrarte en la cabeza que mi hijo no te ha salvado la vida para hacerte daño, Gryffindor estúpido?

Malfoy suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

-Siéntate, Potter. Siéntate y cena de una maldita vez.

------------------------------------------

Lireve, hola! Uno habría pensado que sería Draco el que estuviera preso¿verdad? Bueno, en este cap ya está un poquito más tranquila la cosa para Harry.

Tefi, la llegada de Crabbe es como un anuncio de la llegada de Draco. Ya has visto que Draco no tiene mucho interés en matarlo (ni en torturarlo lentamente, jaja). Besitos y suerte en los exámenes.

Drakitap, hola. Como este es un fic de misterio y aventuras, creo que podemos decir que dejar a la gente intrigada es buena señal, jaja. Harry lo tenía muy mal, eso está claro, pero me alegro de que no te esperaras mucho el rescate. En cuanto a Remus... ya lo dice él, en su momento le falló a Sirius y no va a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Lobito bueno...

Ranblingnakaru, hola, encantada de saludarte. De momento estoy subiendo uno al día, así que no tendrás que esperar mucho para saber qué pasa.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6 **Unas cuantas verdades.**

Aquella noche, nadie se quedó haciendo guardia frente a su puerta. Harry estuvo despierto durante horas, pensando en el extraño resultado de su última entrevista con Malfoy. Durante la cena había permanecido en un desconcertado silencio que ninguno de sus compañeros de mesa había intentado romper. Y después de cenar, algunos de los chicos más jóvenes se habían acercado a él, rodeándolo, y le habían preguntado con ojos brillantes de emoción si realmente había matado a Voldemort. Su shock al escuchar aquello en lo que se suponía que era un refugio de mortífagos fugitivos había sido digno de pasar a los anales, pero el odio que habían mostrado por el mago oscuro había sonado muy sincero.

Ya no sabía qué pensar. Hasta empezaba a dudar que fueran responsables de la muerte de los Wallace. Nada de lo que veía tenía sentido si Malfoy era el asesino cruel que se suponía que era. Y las palabras de Narcissa no se le quitaban de la cabeza. _"Mi hijo no te ha salvado la vida para hacerte daño"._ ¿Por qué iba Malfoy a querer salvarle la vida?

A la mañana siguiente alguien golpeó la puerta y le avisó de que el desayuno iba a servirse en una hora. Harry salió de la cama con la sensación de haber dormido sólo cinco minutos, agarró algo de ropa limpia que Abigail le había dado poco antes de irse a dormir y se fue al cuarto de baño, donde, por primera vez desde su llegada, había más gente. Zabini estaba allí, afeitándose con su varita. Sólo llevaba una toalla en la cintura y su Marca Tenebrosa estaba a la vista. Crabbe, que se estaba terminando de duchar, también llevaba la suya en el brazo. Pero había chicos con los antebrazos limpios. Harry buscó a Draco con la mirada, pero no lo vio. Eso no le intrigó demasiado; seguramente tenía un cuarto de baño para él solo.

Cuando llegó al comedor, Malfoy, su madre y su hermano ya estaban desayunando. Harry los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza que sólo Draco respondió y se sentó en el sitio de la noche anterior. Entonces observó los platos con aire dubidativo, recordando la cena.

-¿Quién prepara las comidas?-le dijo a Daphne Greengrass, que se sentaba a su lado. En Hogwarts había sido una de las alumnas de Slytherin que menos animadversión había mostrado hacia él y sus amigos. Ella y Theo Nott estaban casados y tenían dos hijos pequeños.

-Los elfos domésticos.

-¿Tenéis elfos domésticos?-exclamó, estupefacto. ¿Qué clase de prófugos de la justicia tenían elfos domésticos?

-Sólo dos. La mayoría fueron liberados por el ministerio. Antes teníamos tres, pero uno de ellos murió de viejo.

-¿Y cuántos sois en total?-preguntó, tratando de contar el número de gente que había en el comedor.

-Ahora cuarenta y dos, sin contarte.

-¿Ahora?-volvió a preguntar, pensando en los mortífagos que se suponía que Malfoy había liberado junto con Crabbe y él mismo.

-Algunos legales se han ido.

-¿Legales?

-Como mi hermana Andrea, por ejemplo. Gente que no tiene causas pendientes contra ellos, que sólo están aquí porque sus padres fueron condenados al exilio o porque son huérfanos y se escaparon de Hogwarts o del orfanato donde los tienen en verano.

Harry recordó media docena de desapariciones inexplicables en los últimos nueve años. El ministerio había dado por sentado que los adolescentes se habían escondido en el mundo muggle. En todos los casos, eran chicos y chicas huérfanos que habían sido enviados por el Sombrero Seleccionador a una casa de Slytherin inexistente.

-¿Todos esos chicos... llegaron aquí?-Ella se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo sabían que debían venir aquí?

Daphne pasó por alto su pregunta.

-Uno de esos chicos, Boderick, se suicidó a principios de años. Los mortífagos habían matado a sus padres, era huérfano.

-¡Sí, me acuerdo de él! Desapareció durante una de las excursiones a Hogsmeade.-Frunció el ceño-. ¿Se suicidó¿Por qué?

Ella hizo un gesto de pesar.

-Nadie lo sabe. Llegó con quince años y le faltaban unos meses para cumplir los diecisiete y poder marcharse. Pero era muy callado y no se relacionaba con nadie. Yo creo que no había superado lo de sus padres.-Meneó un momento la cabeza, como alejando ese pensamiento-. Y además están los niños que nacen y... bueno, que el número va cambiando.

Harry volvió a recordar a los mortífagos y supuso, recordando las palabras de Malfoy, que quizás no les habían dejado instalarse allí. Aunque, si aquel grupo odiaba tanto a Voldemort¿por qué liberar a esos asesinos? Un nuevo enigma que sumar a la lista.

Después del desayuno, Malfoy se acercó a él con expresión seria y le preguntó si podían hablar. Harry le siguió en silencio por los corredores de aquel monasterio que empezaba a conocer-al menos la parte que ya había visitado-y lo llevó hasta un pequeño despacho lleno de libros. Malfoy se sentó en el sillón de su mesa y le indicó a Harry que tomara asiento en una cómoda silla. Después le tendió un ejemplar del Profeta. Harry casi se lo quitó de las manos, impaciente por saber si hablaban de él. Y lo hacían. En primera página se anunciaba que seguía la búsqueda del Chico-que-vivió. Por lo que decía el periódico, los aurores pensaban que Malfoy lo había secuestrado para matarlo personalmente o usar su descontrolado poder contra el mundo mágico. Cuando terminó, no se sentía demasiado bien.

-Imagino que tus planes son marcharte de aquí y tratar de encontrar a las personas que mataron a tu mujer y te tendieron la trampa-dijo Malfoy, en un tono de voz casi impersonal, de negocios-. Pero todos los aurores te están buscando y aún no te encuentras recuperado del todo. Si quieres quedarte con nosotros un tiempo, puedes hacerlo.

Harry hizo un sincero esfuerzo por asimilar que un monasterio abandonado lleno de familias de mortífagos podía ser un lugar seguro para él.

-¿Hay alguna manera de enviarle un mensaje a Remus Lupin? Me gustaría decirle que estoy bien.

-¿Lupin¿No está casado con una auror?

"_Tu prima hermana"_ pensó Harry, que ignoraba si Draco estaba al corriente de ese detalle. La madre de Tonks, Andromeda, era hermana de Narcissa Malfoy, pero había sido desheredada y borrada de la familia al casarse con un mago de padres muggles

-Los dos están de mi parte.

-Entonces seguramente estarán vigilados. Ya pensaremos algo. ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a quedarte?

Harry no terminaba de decidirse.

-Malfoy... ¿por qué me estás ayudando?

Draco apretó un momento los labios, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno... Yo no podría haber escapado del ministerio hace cinco años sin tu ayuda¿no?

Por primera vez, la mención a su bochornoso error no le hizo sentirse como un idiota.

-¿Es por eso?

Malfoy volvió a adoptar su tono profesional.

-Eres libre de ir y venir por todo el monasterio, Potter, pero te agradecería que te mantuvieras apartado del laboratorio de Pociones. Y no olvides que este lugar está protegido por un Fidelius y varios hechizos inmarcables. Si te alejas demasiado tú solo, no podrás volver a encontrarlo sin ayuda. Y tampoco es buena idea que sepas todavía dónde estamos exactamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eres un auror. Y a nadie le gusta la idea de dejar marchar a un auror que sabe dónde empezar a buscarnos.

-¿Crees que os delataría?

-No importa lo que yo crea. Importa lo que crea la mayoría. Supongo que querrás una varita.

Harry se puso inmediatamente alerta.

-¿Vais a darme una varita?-preguntó, con incredulidad.

Malfoy hizo una mueca y se levantó de su silla.

-Sí, Potter. Sabemos que corremos el riesgo de que nos rodees, nos captures y nos entregues al ministerio para recuperar el título de Salvador del Mundo Mágico, pero aun así, vamos a darte una varita. Si me acompañas...

Harry le siguió fuera del despacho, irritado.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Malfoy? No acabo de entender por qué te molesta tanto que no me fíe de ti. No es como si hubiéramos sido precisamente amigos¿verdad?

-No, no lo fuimos. Tú no quisiste. Pero tus maravillosos amigos te dejaron tirado cuando la golfa de tu mujer apareció asesinada y yo soy el que ha evitado que ahora mismo estés babeando y con pañales. Irónico¿no es cierto?

La dura verdad de aquellas palabras era imposible de ignorar. Harry no se sintió culpable por haber rechazado su oferta infantil de amistad-incluso a los once años, Draco Malfoy era un mocoso arrogante, tramposo y ofensivo que le recordaba demasiado al matón de su primo Dudley-, pero dolía terriblemente que Ron y Hermione le hubieran dado la espalda de esa manera. Quien fuera que le había tendido esa trampa, había sabido escoger bien de qué muerte debían acusarlo para quitarle su mayor apoyo.

-A ellos también les han engañado.

Malfoy no dijo nada e hizo el resto del camino en silencio hasta detenerse delante de una puerta, que abrió con su varita.

_-Lumos_-dijo, haciendo que la habitación se iluminara.

Harry no sabía qué esperaba, pero desde luego no era aquello. La habitación parecía el almacén del difunto señor Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas más respetado del país. Había pilas y pilas de cajas mirara donde mirara.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo, asombrado.

-Voldemort arrasó la tienda de Ollivander y se llevó todo esto a su cuartel. Nosotros lo trajimos aquí cuando huímos. Si tienes suerte, encontrarás alguna que te escoja, aunque puede llevarte algún tiempo.

-¿Yo solo?-Había esperado que Mafoy o cualquier otro le ayudaran a elegir.

-Tú solo. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, gente que asesinar y todo eso.

A pesar de algunas acusaciones que se habían vertido sobre él, especialmente entre los Slytherin, a Harry no le gustaba alardear de su poder. Pero llevaba muchos días con la sensación de que lo estaban tratando como a un imbécil que no se enteraba de nada y cedió al impulso de recordarle que seguía siendo un mago muy poderoso. Tomando aire, se concentró, intentando sentir la magia que fluía por su cuerpo y conectar con ella. Después alargó el brazo en dirección a las cajas.

-_Accio_ varita-dijo, enviando conscientemente la esencia de su magia. Siete varitas salieron disparadas de sus cajas y acabaron en la palma abierta de su mano. Harry las atrapó hábilmente antes de que rebotaran y cayeran al suelo y miró a Malfoy, que trataba en vano de disimular su sorpresa-. Cualquiera de estas servirá.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Es simple magia sin varita-respondió Harry, con falsa inocencia-. No me digas que no puedes hacerlo.

La cara de Malfoy se ensombreció.

-Por supuesto que puedo hacer un Accio sin varita, Potter. Lo que quiero saber es cómo has podido usarlo para que te escogieran.

Si hubieran tenido quince años y hubieran estado en Hogwarts, Harry le habría sonreído y se habría marchado de allí sin darle una sola explicación. Pero Malfoy le había salvado de un destino peor que la muerte y ya no podía seguir pensando que pretendía matarlo o que era culpable del asesinato de Ginny. De un modo extraño e imprevisto, estaban temporalmente en el mismo bando.

-Mientras lanzaba el Accio estaba concentrado en la esencia de mi magia, para que pudieran reconocerla. Por eso sólo han venido las que se sienten a gusto conmigo.-Las examinó todas y se quedó con la que le recordaba más a la suya. Con su primer hechizo, ejecutado limpiamente y sin efectos secundarios indeseados, devolvió las varitas descartadas a su sitio-. Es perfecta.

Draco lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada y luego asintió.

-Bien. Como te decía, tengo cosas que hacer. Cierra cuando te vayas.

-----------------------------------------------

En Azkaban, en aquellos primeros días en el monasterio, Harry había estado pensando frenética e incansablemente sobre el asesinato de Ginny, los posibles culpables, las posibles razones, la conducta de Hermione, su odio hacia Malfoy, las vías de escape, el suicidio... No había podido pararse a pensar simplemente que su novia de Hogwarts, la única mujer de la que había estado enamorado, había sido brutalmente asesinada, y que ese asesinato había revelado una verdad sobre ella que no habría creído posible jamás. Y fue cuando por fin volvió a tener una varita en la mano cuando se encontró con fuerzas para afrontar también aquello.

Su mente vagó por los recuerdos de cómo había empezado todo, aquel deseo cada vez más incontenible de estar con ella, los celos al verla salir con Michael Corner, el glorioso momento en el que le había dado su primer beso... Y luego recordó la dura época de la guerra. Con sólo quince y dieciséis años, Ginny había luchado con la bravura de una veterana, digna representante de Gryffindor. Dios, cómo la había querido entonces, cómo la había admirado. Habían perdido su virginidad el uno en brazos del otro en vísperas de la última y definitiva batalla contra Voldemort y Harry se había sentido entonces inmensamente agradecido porque, además de ser el único con el poder para acabar con el Señor Tenebroso y uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos, también era un chico de diecisiete años al que le preocupaba la idea de morir virgen casi tanto como simplemente morir.

Sabía que al principio habían sido felices. Si trataba de recordar cuándo habían empezado a ir mal las cosas no era capaz de dar una respuesta. No habían tenido grandes peleas, convivían con facilidad, hacían un montón de cosas juntos. Por más que pensaba, no sabía por qué de pronto habían pasado a ser dos personas que compartían piso y se acostaban de vez en cuando.

Harry no era muy dado a la introspección, pues lo suyo era actuar por instinto, pero tuvo que reconocer que la noticia de su infidelidad tendría que molestarle mucho más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Si pensaba en ella, sólo sentía una pena terrible por su final, nada de celos, nada de corazones rotos, nada de traición. Por supuesto, si Ginny no hubiera muerto, descubrir aquello le habría llevado al divorcio, pero en un momento de claridad, comprendió que le habría dolido mucho más sentirse un poco menos Weasley y un poco más solo que el mero hecho de no estar con ella. No podía criticarla por no estar enamorada de él, no cuando él había dejado también de estar enamorado de ella.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, se fue temprano a la cama. Por primera vez desde que Ron le había golpeado con odio, se echó a llorar. No tenía nada que decirle a Ginny Potter, pero a su amiga Ginny Weasley le prometió venganza.

--------------------------------

Durante los días siguientes, Harry fue habituándose a su nueva vida y recuperando fuerzas. La rutina allí era extremadamente sencilla. Los más jovenes pasaban cinco o seis horas dando clase. Daban todas las asignaturas de Hogwarts, aunque Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era casi todo teoría y le confesaron que andaban un poco flojos en Herbología y Runas. El resto del tiempo jugaban o enredaban. Los adultos jugaban al quidditch, a mil juegos de cartas y al ajedrez, se ocupaban de sus hijos, leían o hacían las tareas que los elfos domésticos no tenían tiempo de realizar. Había una sala con un piano y se daban clases de búlgaro para los legales que querían examinarse en Durmstrang. Los viernes por la noche solían reunirse en una asamblea para hablar de cualquier cosa que afectara al grupo. Además, a excepción de algunas viudas de la edad de Narcissa Malfoy, pero no tan combativas como ella, todos los mayores de dieciséis años practicaban hechizos de ataque y de defensa. Había dos sesiones, una a primera hora de la tarde y otra, un par de horas después de la cena. A la primera le dejaban asistir, pero a la segunda, que llevaban en más secreto, no. También hacían guardias; Harry se ofreció para colaborar, deseoso de no ser sólo una boca que alimentar. Narcissa y Zabini, que parecían ser los lugartenientes de Draco, pusieron mala cara, pero Malfoy asintió y se limitó a decir que ahora todos tenían las mismas ganas de evitar a los aurores.

A veces la rutina se rompía. Una noche, Malfoy desapareció del monasterio con cinco o seis personas más y, después de un par de horas en las que la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, regresaron con un elfo doméstico. Por un momento, Harry pensó que lo habían secuestrado, pero en cuanto la criatura tocó tierra, echó a correr hacia Penelope Nott, la madre de su compañero de clase Theo Nott, y se tiró a sus pies suplicando que volvieran a tomarlo a su servicio.

La mayor parte de la gente que le había conocido en Hogwarts solía mantener las distancias con él, pero se llevaba bien con los magos algo más jóvenes. Fue hablando con ellos cuando quedó convencido de que, por muchas Marcas Tenebrosas que viera en las duchas, Malfoy había sido sincero al decirle que allí no había nadie que apoyara ya a Voldemort. Casi todos aquellos muchachos habían perdido a sus padres o a sus hermanos y hermanas mayores durante la guerra, pero, lo sintieran o no, criticaban abiertamente sus acciones. Y si hablaban de Voldemort, escupían su nombre con desprecio. Por supuesto, odiaban al ministerio casi con la misma intensidad, bastantes usaban la palabra "sangresucia" como si fuera un término aceptable y las pocas veces que hablaban de los muggles lo hacían como si fueran unos bichos raros con los que no tenían nada que ver, pero desde luego no eran magos tenebrosos.

Su creencia de que ellos eran los Renegados también estaba perdiendo fuerzas por momentos. Para empezar, aquellos chicos rechazaban ese nombre, que les había puesto la prensa. Y todos, sin excepción, negaban ser responsables de esos asesinatos. La mayoría culpaban a los que ellos llamaban "mortífagos de verdad". Otros decían que el ministerio los estaba responsabilizando a ellos para justificar las expropiaciones y las persecuciones; con amargo cinismo añadían que alguien tenía que poner el dinero para reconstruir el país después de una guerra. Los más imaginativos estaban seguros de que los crímenes los estaba realizando el propio ministerio. Pero desde luego todos se comportaban como inocentes injustamente acusados y, aunque era posible que sus mayores estuvieran actuando a sus espaldas, aquella opción parecía cada vez más endeble.

Pero si eran inocentes¿por qué no se lo decían claramente? Primero le habían hecho creer que se lo llevaban prisionero, después que iban a torturarlo y matarlo y todos parecían decepcionados con él porque no se daba cuenta de lo bellísimas personas que eran en el fondo. ¿No era más sencillo sentarlo y explicarle cómo eran en realidad las cosas? A Harry le irritaba un poco esa manera de actuar hasta que recordó que estaba tratando con Slytherin. Los Slytherin nunca eran directos, con ellos todo eran medias verdades, máscaras e indirectas. No tenía sentido esperar que se volvieran de otra manera. Y más tarde reconoció que, probablemente, no les habría creído. No sin haber pasado aquel tiempo con ellos, sin haberlos conocido un poco mejor.

Y supuso que quizás por eso Malfoy no le había dado explicación alguna, sólo tiempo para que sacara conclusiones para sí mismo.

Malfoy... Harry estaba hecho un lío respecto a él. Desde el episodio con las varitas apenas habían vuelto a hablar y prácticamente sólo coincidían en las horas de las comidas. Si no solía verlo por las mañanas en el cuarto de baño, cuando casi todos se juntaban para afeitarse, ducharse o lavarse los dientes, no era porque tuviera un aseo propio, sino porque sufría de un ligero insomnio que le hacía despertarse a las cinco o las seis de la mañana. A veces lo veía perfeccionando el estilo de su hermano sobre la escoba, conversando con su madre o riendo con Zabini, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio, preparando las pociones que aquella pequeña comunidad podía necesitar. Era vox populi que estaba liado con Adrian Pucey, aunque él no los había visto haciendo nada que no fuera hablar. Los chicos y chicas más jóvenes lo adoraban y era obvio que todos respetaban su liderazgo. En Hogwarts, Draco había tenido mucho más carisma del que realmente merecía, pero Harry tuvo que reconocer que la madurez le había convertido en un buen jefe. Aquella gente le preocupaba de verdad y todos lo notaban. Malfoy tenía a menudo esa expresión ensimismada y circunspecta en la cara que él mismo había visto en el espejo durante los años de guerra, cuando se preguntaba si iba a ser capaz de cumplir con las expectativas que habían depositado en él. Harry descubrió que empezaba a encontrarlo intrigante, pero Malfoy parecía ignorarlo y él tampoco sabía cómo salvar una distancia de años.

Un día, cuando ya había pasado más de tres semanas allí, Altair Malfoy y su inseparable Victor Zabini llegaron corriendo al comedor, donde Harry se encontraba ayudando a decorarlo para Halloween.

-Mi hermano quiere que vayas a su despacho-le dijo Altair, haciendo aspavientos al respirar para dejar claro que había venido corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa y digna de admiración,

Harry asintió, le dejó su caja de adornos a la bovina Millicent Bulstrode-que se había casado con Greg Goyle y habían tenido juntos a dos de los niños más feos de la historia-y se dirigió con curiosidad al despacho de Malfoy. Allí se encontró también con Zabini, Narcissa y, para su sorpresa, Pansy Parkinson, que le dirigió una sonrisilla desdeñosa antes de volver a adoptar la expresión seria que mostraban los otros.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ha habido otro ataque-dijo Malfoy, que le tendió uno de los dos ejemplares del Profeta que tenía encima de la mesa-. Este es el de hace tres días

**UN AUROR, NUEVA VÍCTIMA DE LOS RENEGADOS.**

Londres. Lavender Brown. _El auror Marcus Belby, de ventisiete años, apareció asesinado ayer por la mañana en el dormitorio de su domicilio. El auror, que al parecer murió a las diez de la noche del día anterior, presentaba señales de haber sufrido un Eviscerus y la señal de los Renegados aparecía dibujada tanto en esa habitación como en el comedor. El jefe de los aurores, Gawain Robards, visiblemente conmocionado, aseguró que su oficina estaba dispuesta a realizar cualquier sacrificio para atrapar a los culpables. "Los Renegados pueden haberse vuelto ahora más peligrosos que nunca, pero no descansaremos hasta acabar con ellos". _

_Marcus Belby pudo haberse convertido en objetivo de la banda criminal al dirigir con éxito al equipo que capturó a los mortífagos que escaparon de Azkaban hace tres semanas, aunque la oficina de aurores está barajando otras teorías. El cuerpo permanecerá hoy en San Mungo y será enterrado con honores mañana a las doce del mediodía._

Aunque hubiera deseado darle una buena paliza en Azkaban, Harry lo sintió por él. Era un buen chico y su novia debía de estar destrozada. Pero además de su pesar, también sabía que aquella era la prueba definitiva de que el crimen no era cosa de la gente de Malfoy. En el momento del asesinato, todos los adultos sin excepción se encontraban en el comedor, reunidos en una asamblea. Si le quedaban algunas dudas sobre la inocencia de los Renegados, al menos respecto a esos crímenes, acababan de disiparlas.

-Hay más-dijo Malfoy, dándole el otro periódico-. Este es el de ayer.

**HARRY POTTER, PRINCIPAL SOSPECHOSO DEL CRIMEN DEL AUROR.**

Londres. Lavender Brown. _Gawain Robards, jefe de la oficina de los aurores, declaró ayer en una rueda de prensa que han encontrado pruebas que señalan al Chico-que-vivió como principal responsable de la muerte de Marcus Belby. Al parecer, Belby recibió amenazas de muerte por parte de Potter cuando estaba vigilándolo en Azkaban durante su encarcelamiento. Además, el método utilizado para acabar con su vida fue el mismo que Potter usó contra su esposa siete semanas atrás. Estas y otras evidencias que se mantienen de momento bajo secreto de sumario indican que, al contrario de lo que se creía, el Chico-que-vivió no fue asesinado por los Renegados, sino que se ha unido a ellos. _

_Janus Logan, el experto asesor en Psicología del Mago Tenebroso, compareció tras la intervención del jefe Robards para explicar las posibles causas que podrían haber llevado a Potter a aliarse con los que hasta pocos meses atrás eran sus principales enemigos. "La infidelidad de su esposa y el rechazo que le demostró la sociedad mágica ante su terrible asesinato ha generado en él un sentimiento de traición. Los magos con un poder tan grande tienden a sentirse a menudo por encima del bien y del mal. Potter y los Renegados pueden estar usándose mutuamente para llevar a cabo sus respectivas venganzas". Ante la inquietud de que un mago aún más poderoso que el legendario Albus Dumbledore o el temible Voldemort pudiera estar uniendo fuerzas con los mortífagos, Logan declaró que no hay razón todavía para alarmarse. "Una de las principales características de un Voldemort o un Grindenwald es un deseo obesivo de poder. Potter es peligroso, por supuesto, pero no en ese sentido y no veo probable en absoluto que vayamos a encontrarnos inmersos en una guerra como la que sufrimos la década anterior"._

Cuando Harry levantó la vista, casi temblaba de cólera.

-Todo esto es mentira.

-Pero Potter...-dijo Pansy, con voz burlona-. Lo dice el Profeta, lo dicen los aurores... ¿cómo podría ser mentira?

Zabini se hizo eco de la burla con un resoplido despectivo y Harry les dirigió a ambos una mirada de muy malas pulgas. Después se centró y miró a Draco, que seguía serio.

-Supongo que esto quiere decir que los mismos que van a por vosotros van ahora a por mí.

-Yo diría que también fueron los que mataron a la chica Weasley-replicó Malfoy. Después se dirigió a los suyos con decisión-. Dejadnos solos, por favor.

Sus amigos obedecieron con evidente renuencia, pero Narcissa puso mala cara.

-Draco...

-Hazme caso, madre.

Hubo un silencioso duelo de miradas entre ojos azules y grises y finalmente, Narcissa salió de la habitación. A pesar de lo que acaba de leer, Harry se sentía excitado, presintiendo que por fin iba a enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Pero Malfoy se lo quedó mirando con una expresión extraña en la cara, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo. Entonces se levantó y miró por las ventanas acristaladas de su despacho. La luz del atardecer, como siempre, era generosa con él y le hacía parecer engañosamente etéreo y delicado

-Potter... Severus me dijo una vez que tú estabas en la Torre de Astronomía aquella noche, cuando Dumbledore murió.

-Sí.

Malfoy clavó los ojos en él y Harry se sorprendió al ver que había un destello desesperado en ellos.

-Entonces escuchaste que Voldemort había amenazado con matarme a mí y a mis padres. Tú sabes que Dumbledore me ofreció protección y que yo quise aceptarla.

Harry asintió.

-Sí, y ya lo declaré en su momento-le explicó, intentando imaginar qué tenía que ver aquello con los asesinatos de los Renegados.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Potter... escucha, cuando escapé de allí con los mortífagos comprendí enseguida que Severus tenía que ser un espía y en cuanto tuve ocasión le pedí que me dejara ayudarle. Yo odiaba a Voldemort¿no te das cuenta? Quería verlo muerto. Y cuando Severus se puso en contacto con Ojoloco para aclarar la muerte de Dumbledore y empezar a pasarle información otra vez, me reclutaron también como espía.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto

-¿Qué?

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Sí, ese es el problema. No espero que me creas, pero cuando maté, lo hice para mantener mi tapadera como espía, igual que Severus. Y mientras daba información a tu preciosa Orden del Fénix, mi madre y yo nos las apañamos para preparar este refugio. Antes de que empezaran las verdaderas batallas huímos con Blaise, Vince, Greg y los demás alumnos de Slytherin forzados a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa. Eso era lo acordado. Con las varitas, asesinando a varios de los hombres de Voldemort. Pero Severus y Ojoloco fueron lo bastante estúpidos para morir sin comunicarle a nadie mi verdadera posición, así que mi recompensa por luchar por los jodidos muggles y los sangresucias ha sido verme convertido en el criminal más buscado de Inglaterra.

Los recuerdos de aquel año de guerra se agolpaban en la mente de Harry. Él y sus amigos siempre habían sospechado que Ojoloco tenía un contacto en las filas de los mortífagos y el cuadro de Dumbledore que había en Hogwarts había confirmado que si Severus Snape había acabado con su vida, lo había hecho siguiendo órdenes suyas. Y todos habían dado por supuesto que el antiguo profesor de Pociones había sido ese espía.

Pero alguna vez, Remus había comentado en voz alta que a veces pensaba que debía de haber más de un espía. A nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera tratarse de Draco Malfoy.

¿Podía ser él¿Realmente podía ser él?

-Malfoy...-dijo al final-, la noche que nos sacaste a Crabbe y a mí de Azkaban, también liberaste a varios tipos que son mortífagos de verdad.

-Potter, no seas idiota, esos cabrones siguen en sus celdas.

-Oí cómo ordenabas que sacaran a los otros.

-Liberamos a algunos dementorizados y los dejamos por ahí, para tener entretenidos a los aurores. Y también sacamos a Mundugus Fletcher, aunque casi le dio un infarto cuando nos vio aparecer. Pero no soltamos a nadie que fuera peligroso. ¿Por qué iba a salvarlos? Nos odian, intentarían matarnos. Me gustaría decir que puedo enseñarte la noticia del Profeta que lo demuestra, pero creo que ya sabes que ese periódico no sabría lo que es la verdad ni con una dosis triple de veritaserum.

Harry lo miraba sin saber qué pensar. Odiaba no saber qué pensar y eso estaba pasando demasiado a menudo desde que había llegado a ese sitio. Pero era la pieza del puzzle que faltaba. Era la razón de que allí todos odiaran a Voldemort, de que respetaran a Snape, de que se hubiera encontrado con seguidores del Chico-que-vivió entre esas paredes.

Y, desde luego, el ministerio y el Profeta habían dejado de ser una fuente de información fiable. Sólo podía hacer caso de lo que había visto con sus propios ojos y confiar en su instinto. Se había equivocado varias veces al distinguir entre culpables e inocentes, pero era la única opción que le quedaba.

-Te creo.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos y Harry vio sorpresa en ellos y algo más, algo inesperado. Agradecimiento. Conocía esa sensación. Entonces supo que no se había equivocado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. Pero no sé por qué es importante que te crea. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

Malfoy miró los periódicos un segundo y esa expresión desapareció para ser sustituida por la seriedad de antes.

-El ministerio tiene razón al pensar que los Renegados son mortífagos supervivientes leales a Voldemort. Estamos seguros de que Rodolphus Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Nott padre y Antonin Dolohov siguen vivos y...

-Espera, espera¿Nott padre? Se suicidó en Azkaban cuando fue apresado hace unos años.

Draco meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No, fingió su muerte y consiguió engañar a los guardias. Tuvimos un encontronazo con él hace un par de años. También sospechamos que el padre de Greg y el de Adrian están con ellos. Y al menos han reunido a una docena de magos oscuros más procedentes de otros países. Pero... es imposible que estén actuando solos¿no te das cuenta? Tienen a alguien en el ministerio, alguien que les protege.

-¿Un mortífago infiltrado?

-No. A no ser que lo hayan reclutado después de la muerte de Voldemort.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Sospechamos de varias personas, pero no tenemos pruebas. Obviamente tiene que ser alguien con poder suficiente para mover los hilos necesarios.-Harry asintió, pensando en la gente del ministerio, imaginando a un traidor entre ellos-. Pero no entendemos el objetivo de los asesinatos. No están matando a traidores a la sangre ni a hijos de muggles.

Harry recordó al pequeño Ian Tennant y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

-Buscan algo, un objeto.

Malfoy dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué lo dices?¿Qué sabes?

Harry dudó unos segundos y finalmente le contó todo lo que Tennant había visto y su conversación posterior con Robards.

-Supongo que si no habéis oído hablar de él, es que el ministerio no ha querido aceptarlo como testigo.

A Malfoy le brillaban los ojos.

-Por Merlín, Potter...

-¿Qué?

-Mataron a tu mujer el mismo día que averiguaste que había un testigo del asesinato.

Harry palideció.

-¿Crees que está relacionado?

-Tiene que estarlo¿no te das cuenta?

-Pero nadie sabía que había encontrado a ese chico, sólo... -Abrió los ojos de par en par-. Oh, Dios mío, sólo Robards.

-Robards...-repitió Malfoy, pronunciándolo como si fuera una infección. Después se puso de pie-. Potter, mi madre y los demás tienen que saber esto.

Harry asintió y observó cómo Draco llamaba a su elfina y le encargaba que avisara a Narcissa, Zabini y Parkinson. Los dos se quedaron esperándoles en silencio, sumido cada uno en sus frenéticos pensamientos. Harry apenas podía creer las insinuaciones que estaban cruzando por su cabeza. Robards odiaba a los mortífagos: había perdido a su padre en la primera guerra y a su hija y a su nieta en la segunda. No podía imaginárselo haciendo tratos con psicópatas como Lestrange y los demás.

Narcissa llegó la primera. Pansy y Blaise tardaron un par de minutos más en aparecer y, aunque Harry estaba concentrado en otras cosas, tuvo la sensación de que les habían interrumpido. Bueno, obviamente Pansy no podía estar con Malfoy, si éste era gay. Cuando llegaron lo miraron como si la culpa de su fallido momento romántico fuera de él, pero entonces Draco empezó a contarles todo lo que habían hablado y comprendieron inmediatamente su importancia.

-Potter¿reconociste a los mortífagos?-le preguntó Narcissa, muy seria.

-No, estaban de espaldas y con las capuchas.

-Si uso la Legeremancia contigo, tal vez pueda identificarlos.

La idea de tener a Narcissa Malfoy en su cabeza no entraba ni por asomo en su lista de cosas que le apetecía hacer, pero asintió y se concentró en aquel recuerdo. Ella le apuntó con su varita y Harry sintió inmediatamente su presencia dentro de su mente. Tenía que reconocer que tenía un toque delicado y se relajó mientras la escena pasaba por su mente, ahora con precisión casi cinematográfica gracias al hechizo. Después la sensación desapareció.

-Estoy segura de que uno de ellos es Dolohov y creo que otro es mi cuñado.-Se refería a Lestrange, que había estado casado con su otra hermana, Bellatrix-. No reconozco al tercero.

-Son los nombres que esperábamos-dijo Zabini.

-Pero¿qué objeto valioso podía guardar ese Wallace?-exclamó Draco-. Los Wallace son una familia sin importancia. Y aunque fuera un Inefable, los Inefables jamás guardarían algo relacionado con su trabajo en su casa.

-En ningún periódico ha salido nada de una habitación secreta allí-dijo Pansy-. Aunque eso no quiere decir nada, claro.

Zabini meneó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry.

-Pero aquí hay algo que no cuadra. Si te convertiste en un objetivo a eliminar porque conocías lo de ese testigo¿por qué no te mataron cuando te tuvieron retenido?

-Tal vez no quisieran atraer demasiado la atención-contestó Draco-. Es el Chico-que-vivió. Si hubiera aparecido muerto sin más, el mundo mágico se habría vuelto loco.

-O me querían para algo más-añadió Harry-. Crouch junior no me mató en cuarto año porque Voldemort necesitaba mi sangre para resucitar.

Pansy iba a decir algo, pero se calló cuando oyó el jadeo sobresaltado de Narcissa, que se había llevado una mano al pecho.

-No puede ser...

Su hijo no fue el único en mirarla con asombro. Harry no habría creído posible jamás que Narcissa Malfoy pudiera parecer asustada y ver el miedo en sus ojos le preocupó más de lo que habría pensado.

-Madre¿qué sucede?

-Buscaban la llave en sí. La llave de la Puerta de Estigia.

-¿La Puerta de Estigia?-repitió Zabini, tan perdido como Pansy y el propio Harry.

Pero Draco se había quedado blanco.

-Los muertos. Quieren resucitar a los muertos.

-------------------------------------

Lireve, hola. ¿Una casa rural? Jajajajajajaja, no se me había ocurrido verlo así. Harry no tiene la ventaja de saber que ha ido a parar a una historia slash entre él y Draco, así que es normal que no sepa a qué atenerse, pobrecito. Gracias tb por el comentario en el otro fic, me alegra mucho que te gustara y me hace mucha ilusión lo del chalet; envuélvemelo y mandámelo por red Flú, por favor XD

Drakitap, hola. De verdad que me envías unos comentarios preciosos, muchas gracias. Me alegra mucho que pienses así del fic. Después del principio de HP6¿quién puede dudar de la clase de madre que es nuestra Narcissa? Yo tb creo que Harry debía de estar por completo a la defensiva; tampoco es que Draco le aclare mucho las cosas. Pero bueno, ya has visto en este cap que ya se fían el uno del otro. Ah, y muchas gracias tb por lo del otro fic. Besos, guapa.

Tefi pues Crabbe es capturado, por eso acaba en Azkaban. Aprovecho tb para darte las gracias x el comentario en el otro fic, guapa.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7 **La Puerta de Estigia**

-¿Resucitar a los muertos?-repitió Pansy, como si no hubiera oído bien.

Narcissa había perdido por completo su gelidez habitual.

-La leyenda dice que un poderoso mago anterior a Merlín se quedó tan destrozado por la muerte de su mujer y de su hija que usó todos sus conocimientos para lograr devolverlas mágicamente a la vida. Después de muchos años y de perder la razón a causa de sus oscuros experimentos consiguió crear una llave, la llave del portal que une el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos, la Puerta de Estigia. Pero, según la leyenda, para usarla necesitaba algo que no tenía: la sangre del mago más poderoso del mundo.

Los cuatro Slytherin se giraron automáticamente hacia él y Harry reprimió una mueca de incomodidad.

-¿Yo?

En momentos como ese, odiaba realmente ser el mago más poderoso del mundo. Habría dado todo su dinero por ser sólo el quinto o el sexto. Sí, ser el quinto o el sexto habría estado genial. Seguiría teniendo bastante poder y ni la mitad de problemas.

-Ese mago se llamaba Artenak y, como era de esperar, derrotó al creador de la Llave. Pero cedió a la tentación de utilizarla y esa fue su perdición-continuó Narcissa-. Durante un segundo pudo contemplar el mundo de los muertos y sólo ese instante bastó para que su cabello encaneciera y perdiera totalmente el juicio. Por suerte, un gesto fortuito cerró la Puerta antes de que los mundos pudieran mezclarse y no sucedió nada. Días después los miembros de su comunidad lo encontraron vagando por ahí y gracias a las notas del primer mago comprendieron lo que había pasado. Su primera intención fue destruir la llave, pero el que lo intentó, murió, y supusieron que sólo un mago poderoso, probablemente el mayor de todos, podría ser capaz de destruirla. Como ignoraban quién podía ser ese mago, y tampoco confiaban en que no fuera a caer en la misma tentación de Artenak, decidieron esconder la llave en el lugar más secreto que pudieron encontrar e hicieron un Juramento Inquebrantable de no revelar jamás dónde la habían escondido. Desde entonces, muchos magos han intentado encontrarla, pero ninguno ha tenido éxito.

-Pero tú misma has dicho que es una leyenda-señaló Pansy, dubidativa.

-No. No, eso creía yo también. Pero el Señor Tenebroso estaba obsesionado con todas las formas de burlar a la muerte y también estudió esa. Severus me dijo que había encontrado un pergamino en algún sitio en el que se hacía referencia a un mago del siglo XVII que había hecho averiguaciones sobre la Puerta. Según él, el problema era que el mago que se había vuelto loco no había usado la llave en el lugar adecuado. Voldemort estaba convencido de que esa era la prueba de que la Puerta de Estigia existía realmente y de que si se efectuaba bien el hechizo, sería posible controlar el flujo entre ambos mundos.

Harry asimiló todo aquello y recordó las veces que Dumbledore le había dicho que no se podía resucitar a los muertos, que no había nada que temer en aquel paso. Y también los fantasmas de Hogwarts se mostraban de acuerdo y lamentaban no haber cruzado al otro lado. Los únicos no muertos que había visto en su vida eran inferi y esas criaturas sólo despertaban repugnancia, miedo y compasión.

-¿Y planean resucitar a Voldemort?-preguntó Zabini.

-¿Por qué detenerse sólo ahí?-replicó Draco, que aún seguía más pálido de lo normal.

Harry pensó que el poder sobre la vida y la muerte resultaba muy tentador.

-Tiene que ser una trampa. Ese tipo de cosas siempre son una trampa. Usar esa Puerta sería peor que beber sangre de un unicornio o crear horrocruxes.

-Ni siquiera sabemos con certeza que exista-les recordó Pansy, que seguía escéptica-. No es más que una oscura referencia en un pergamino y una leyenda para impresionar a los niños.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-En cualquier caso, da la impresión de que ellos creen que existe y estaban pensando en usar a Potter para abrirla.

A Harry le vino a la cabeza un detalle de Azkaban que no les había contado.

-La noche que me rescatasteis, Belby me dijo que el ministerio había planeado ingresarme en San Mungo después de dementorizarme.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

-Allí habrías sido mucho más accesible para ellos que en la cárcel.

-Pongamos que tenéis razón-dijo Pansy-. ¿No deberíamos entonces descartar a Robards como sospechoso? Ya es raro que colabore con los mortífagos, pero... ¿ayudar a resucitar a Voldemort?

Harry comprendió algo.

-Quizás no esté pensando en Voldemort. Su mujer y su hija murieron en el último año de la guerra. Tal vez lo esté haciendo por ellas, tal vez les está siguiendo el juego porque piensa traicionarlos en el último momento.

-A mí me cuadra-asintió Blaise-. Podrían haber hecho un pacto que ambos bandos planean romper.

Narcissa, que ya había vuelto a recobrar su aire frío y compuesto de siempre, hizo una mueca.

-Cuando estén delante de la llave se pelearán por ella como perros por un hueso y se matarán entre ellos.

Harry apretó los puños.

-Debemos detenerlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No sabemos lo que puede pasar si consiguen abrir esa Puerta.

Los Slytherin se miraron entre ellos y Draco asintió.

-Tenemos que organizarnos. Si estamos en lo cierto, no podrán hacer nada sin Potter, pero no sabemos si le quitaron sangre en los dos días que tiene en blanco. Necesitamos toda la información sobre la Puerta de Estigia que podamos reunir, especialmente sobre esa llave. Y tenemos que encontrar la manera de seguir a ese cabrón de Robards hasta demostrar que está compinchado con los mortífagos. Pansy¿crees que puedes encontrar algún Sly dispuesto a ayudarte?

-Lo intentaré.

-Potter, me gustaría hablar con ese niño. Si es que sigue vivo, claro.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, un poco disgustado con su insensibilidad, pero comprendió que Robards podía haber querido deshacerse también de ese testigo.

-Podemos ir mañana, cuando salga del colegio.

Malfoy asintió.

-Hasta que no sepamos a qué nos estamos enfrentado, esto no tiene que salir de aquí. Lo último que nos hace falta es que la gente empiece a tener ideas raras sobre resucitar a sus seres queridos.

----------------------------------------

La pequeña reunión terminó cuando una de las gemelas, Elinor, se asomó tímidamente para decirles que la cena ya estaba a punto de servirse. Zabini comentó algo de pedirle a los elfos domésticos que les llevaran la cena a su cuarto y se marchó con Pansy de la mano. Harry se fue al comedor con Malfoy y su madre, que estaban callados y con una expresión en los ojos que indicaba que estaban analizando frenéticamente lo que acababan de averiguar. Él también se sentía igual, y tenía que añadir la historia de Malfoy sobre su trabajo como espía para la Orden del Fénix, algo tan difícil de digerir como todo aquel asunto de la Puerta de Estigia. No es que no le creyera-había dicho que lo hacía y era sincero-, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a pensar en él como en un cachorro de mortífago que no era fácil dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y considerarlo un aliado. Harry sabía perfectamente hasta qué punto Ojoloco había terminado confiando en los informes de Snape... de Snape y de Malfoy. Costaba imaginarlo de pronto como un héroe de guerra.

-Potter, mañana por la mañana le echaremos un vistazo a tus dos días en blanco-dijo Narcissa.

Mmm, la encantadora manera de pedir las cosas de los Slytherin... Snape le hablaba también así cuando le estuvo enseñando Oclumancia.

-Con razón hablan de los exquisitos modales de la clase alta-replicó, con dulzura-. Claro, Narcissa, cuando quieras.

Ella lo miró como si fuera una cucaracha, pero a Harry le sorprendió escuchar una risita proveniente de Malfoy. Y por un momento, estuvo seguro de que iba a verlo recibir un capón de su madre, por mucho que ya tuviera ventiseis años y fuera el jefe de aquel campamento de lujo para inocentes injustamente acusados. Pero no, ese momento pasó y entraron al comedor para cenar.

-Siéntate hoy en el sitio de Blaise-le pidió Malfoy-. Así podremos hablar.

Harry asintió y ocupó la silla junto a él. Unos segundos después, las mesas se llenaron con fuentes de pollo frito, puré de patatas y guisantes hervidos. Harry ya sabía que dos veces al mes, Narcissa y la madre de Greg se vestían con ropas muggles y se iban a Londres a por comida. Los proveedores lo dejaban todo en un almacén alquilado y allí dentro, a escondidas de los ojos de los muggles, lo transportaban mágicamente hasta las cocinas del monasterio. También le habían dicho que muchas familias, entre ellas los Malfoy, habían sido lo bastante precavidos para poner parte de sus fortunas a buen recaudo, así que no necesitaban robar para pagar sus gastos. Y, por supuesto, los duendes de Gringotts hacían negocios con cualquiera. Ellos no se regían por las leyes de los humanos, ni muggles ni magos, por mucho que el ministerio protestara y se enrabietara.

-Malfoy¿vas a decirme ya dónde narices está este monasterio?

-Cerca de Portsmouth. Cuando mi madre lo encontró, el ayuntamiento se lo acababa de vender a una empresa que iba a echarlo abajo para construir un... no recuerdo cómo lo llaman, un sitio para hacer deporte y tomar cócteles.

-¿Un club de campo?

-Sí, eso.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Una sabia mezcla de Obliviates y Confundus. Además, nadie puede encontrarlo ahora, con el Fidelius.

Era un alivio saber por fin donde se encontraba.

-Oye, creo que ahora es más importante que nunca que nos pongamos en contacto con Remus. Él y Tonks pueden sernos de gran ayuda.

-Nos vendría muy bien tener a alguien en el ministerio. Pero los dos están vigilados.

-¿Vigilados?-repitió, dándose cuenta de que Draco estaba cortando su comida en pedacitos lo más iguales posibles, como si fueran los ingredientes de una poción.

-Querías mandarle un mensaje a Lupin¿recuerdas? Pansy no es la única que nos echa una mano, tenemos más gente.

-¿Como la persona que te ayudó a escapar del ministerio?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-Esa era mi madre con poción multijugos.

Harry movió la cabeza para mirar a Narcissa, que le estaba partiendo la carne a Victor Zabini.

-¿Qué pasó aquel día¿Qué clase de hechizo era ese? Debía doler muchísimo.

-Todo lo que viste fue puro teatro, Potter. Me arrancaría la lengua a mordiscos antes que suplicar así de verdad.

Eso sería ahora, pensó Harry, porque en Hogwarts, Draco había sido un quejica de mucho cuidado. Pero de todos modos, la bravata no era tan impresionante como su capacidad para lanzar aullidos que rivalizaban con los de las banshees.

-Supongo que no se puede durar mucho como espía sin ser un gran actor-reconoció Harry. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada ligera, pero agradablemente sorprendida-. Entonces¿qué ocurrió?

-Justo antes de que me atraparan, Theo consiguió lanzarme un hechizo con temporizador. Era una de la docena de planes de huída que tenemos previstos. Mi madre llevaba encima un Traslador. En cuanto me tocó, lo activó y nos largamos.

-Pero¿cómo podíais estar seguros de que iba a poder tocarte?

-Theo había entrado en San Mungo usando también la poción multijugos. En el peor de los casos, me habríais llevado allí y ellos habrían intentado sacarme con otro Traslador. Pero esperábamos que alguno de los aurores que me custodiaban fuera un blando.-Lo miró, burlón-. Y ese fuiste tú, Potter.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Ahora que sabía que Draco era inocente, aquel error había dejado de importarle.

-Gracias a eso, ahora no soy un zombie.-Jugueteó un poco con los guisantes-. Ha tenido que ser duro. Quiero decir, que arriesgaste la vida por ayudar a salvar la sociedad mágica y ahora...

-Severus decía a menudo que ninguna buena acción queda impune-dijo Draco, con una mueca-. Pero yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Potter. Según Pansy, tienes algunos irreductibles, pero la mayoría de la gente te ve sólo como un loco homicida.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros, más interesado en completar el puzzle que en hablar de sí mismo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué te hizo cambiar de bando? Sé que no eres un asesino, pero podrías haber huído sin más. No tenías por qué convertirte en espía.

-Ya te lo he dicho, le odiaba. Potter¿estás seguro de que Lupin te creerá?

-Me creyó cuando pasó lo de Ginny y me creerá ahora. Y McGonagall lo dejará buscar en la Sección Prohibida, si es necesario. Puede que allí encontremos la infomación que necesitamos.

Era extraño sentirse cómodo hablando con su enemigo de Hogwarts, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía sentido. Malfoy había sido más odioso con él que todo el resto de los Slytherin juntos y su relación no habría podido ser peor. Pero, al contrario de lo que pasaba con Zabini, Daphne y los demás, había habido una relación.. Lo había visto con su madre y varias veces con su padre y lo había visto llorar. Era el primer niño mágico con el que había hablado. La primera vez que había estado cara a cara con Voldemort, lo había hecho junto a Malfoy. Había presenciado uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, el instante en el que aceptó la oferta de Dumbledore. Sencillamente, Harry lo conocía mucho más de lo que conocía al resto de los refugiados

Poco después de cenar, Zabini y Pansy aparecieron en el comedor, algo acaramelados. Harry aprovechó para preguntarle a Draco cómo eludía Pansy la vigilancia de los aurores.

-Supongo que ahora ya no pasa nada por decírtelo. Pansy es una animaga no registrada. Puede convertirse en perro, en una especie de alsaciano. Por desgracia resulta bastante llamativa, así que no puede abusar mucho de ese truco. Yo me transformo en gato, gracias a Merlín; es algo más práctico.

-Yo me transformo en águila.

Draco parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Puedes convertirte en águila¿Y por qué no te escapaste de Azkaban?

-Me habían echado un contra-hechizo.

-Pero¿cómo sabían...? Oh, Potter¿te registraste?

-Por supuesto que me registré. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Draco lo miró como si fuera idiota perdido.

-Porque es la clase de información que es mejor que nadie sepa. Si no te hubieras registrado, no habrías tenido que pasar un mes en Azkaban.

-Pero si alguien me hubiera descubierto, me podría haber denunciado o hacer chantaje. ¿Qué más da? Ahora ya está hecho.-Miró a su alrededor-. ¿Hay más animagos?

-Unos cuantos. Todos lo intentan, pero es un hechizo difícil.

Harry pensó un poco.

-Entiendo que Pansy pueda esquivar la vigilancia, pero en los interrogatorios... Ha tomado la veritaserum un montón de veces y siempre ha negado estar en contacto contigo. Y recuerdo que cuando te detuvieron a ti, tampoco consiguieron hacerte hablar.

-Pansy tiene sus propios trucos. Pero a mí sí me hicieron hablar, Potter. Me inflaron a veritaserum y me preguntaron por los mortífagos, dónde se escondían, qué planes tenían... Y ¿qué podía decirles? La verdad, que no lo sabía. Les dije que yo no había matado a nadie y que era inocente. Como no podían concebir que eso fuera cierto, dedujeron que era inmune a la poción. Después me dieron un par de palizas para ver si así me ablandaba y cuando vieron que seguía diciendo que era inocente, se cansaron de mí y me llevaron a Azkaban. Tampoco es como si necesitaran mi confesión; llevo condenado al beso del dementor de manera no oficial desde el final de la guerra.

-¿Les dijiste que habías sido espía de la Orden?

-No. No habría supuesto ninguna diferencia.

-Podrías haberles pedido que usaran la Legeremancia contigo para que comprobaran que tenías recuerdos de Moody.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que si les hubiera dejado entrar en mi cabeza habrían intentado averiguar cosas sobre nosotros y los mortífagos, no sobre mis experiencias con la Orden.

Harry supuso que tenía razón. Si al oirlo proclamar su inocencia bajo la veritaserum habían creído que era inmune a la poción antes que creer que estaba diciendo la verdad, no era probable que pudieran aceptar que había trabajado para la Orden. Llevaban un buen rato hablando cuando Narcissa, que había estado hablando con sus amigas, se acercó a la mesa y miró a su hijo.

-Nos vamos ya.

Malfoy hizo una mueca extraña y se levantó. Harry comprendió que se iban a practicar su misterioso entrenamiento nocturno. Desde que había oído hablar de él había sentido curiosidad y, como las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado sustancialmente durante la tarde, decidió probar suerte de nuevo.

-¿Qué hacéis allí? Realmente me gustaría verlo.

Aunque no le dio la seca negativa de la otra vez, Malfoy seguía sin parecer demasiado entusiasmado.

-El problema es que tenemos una regla: no se puede ver. Si estás allí, tienes que entrenar con nosotros. Y no creo que te apetezca hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Practicamos la resistencia a la Cruciatus.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿La resistencia a la Cruciatus?

-Es posible desarrollar cierta tolerancia a sus efectos, si te la hacen todos los días. No es bonito, pero funciona.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "cierta tolerancia"?-preguntó Harry, interesado y horrorizado a la vez.

-Duele menos y te recuperas antes. Yo puedo lanzar un Expelliarmus bastante potente en mitad de una Cruciatus. Una Cruciatus de intensidad media, claro. Y no soy el único.

A lo largo de sus ventiseis años de vida, Harry había tenido el dudoso honor de sufrir esa maldición media docena de veces. Nada era peor que el dolor de la Cruciatus y se tenía que estar completamente loco para someterse a ella por propia voluntad. Pero la posibilidad de ser capaz de luchar bajo los efectos de esa agonía era tentadora. Si había algo que un mago no esperaría nunca es un ataque de una víctima de la Cruciatus.

Entonces miró a la gente que iba saliendo ya del comedor, dejando atrás a algunas mujeres y todos los menores. Parecían más tensos de lo normal, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Harry comprendió que aún se sentían en guerra. Y quizás lo estaban.

-¿Puedo participar?

-------------------------------

El destino final de aquella comitiva era la capilla. La única señal de la función que había tenido aquel lugar eran algunos ángeles tallados en la piedra de la columna, pero ni siquiera habían dejado los bancos de los feligreses. Malfoy lanzó un hechizo silenciador en la capilla para asegurarse de que no podían ser escuchados desde fuera mientras los demás se ponían por parejas.

-Madre¿puedes ir tú con Potter?

Ella asintió y se acercó a Harry.

-¿Cuántas veces te han hecho la Cruciatus?

-Seis.

-Empezaremos por algo suave. ¿Estás listo?

A su alrededor, todos se habían emparejado y aguardaban, algo pálidos. Harry le hizo una señal con la cabeza y Narcissa lo apuntó con la varita.

_-Crucio._

El dolor arrolló a Harry, que cayó al suelo apretando los dientes para no dejar escapar los gritos que le subían por la garganta. Tres segundos después, Narcissa finalizó la maldición y Harry casi se echó a llorar de alivio, demasiado débil y confuso para levantarse aún. La mayoría de la gente estaba igual que él, pero vio que Blaise y Adrian Pucey seguían bajo sus efectos unos segundos más y conseguían alzar sus varitas y lanzar un flojo Expelliarmus.

-Tómate esta poción-le dijo Narcissa, arrodillándose a su lado y tendiéndole un pequeño vial con un brebaje verde y espeso. Él lo hizo y sintió sus efectos casi al instante, como cuando uno comía chocolate después de lanzar patronus o estar cerca de dementores-. ¿Mejor?

-Sí-contestó él, poniéndose en pie.

Todos los magos y brujas que habían sido cruciados recibieron la misma poción y se pusieron en pie. Algunos aún tenían lágrimas en la cara. Pero, aunque los Slytherin solían tener muy poca compasión y paciencia con las debilidades ajenas, allí no vio ni un atisbo de burla.

-¿Estáis listos?-dijo Malfoy, que tenía los ojos fijos en Zabini.

-Siete segundos con intensidad moderada-le indicó Narcissa. Harry la miró, incómodo con la situación y ella le dedicó una sonrisa cruel-. ¿A cuántos miembros más de la liga de quidditch crees que se tiró tu esposa, Potter?

Los ojos verdes de Harry centellearon de cólera y la apuntó con su varita.

_-¡Crucio!_

Aquella maldición no había vuelto a salir de sus labios desde que había finalizado el entrenamiento de auror, pero sus efectos fueron potentes. En aquel momento, Harry estaba furioso con Narcissa y la malvada esencia de la Cruciatus en sí hizo que sintiera su dolor y se regodeara en él. Pero cuando la vio resistir y sacar con movimientos lentos su varita, recordó que sólo era un entrenamiento, no una venganza y, algo avergonzado de sí mismo, finalizó la maldición. Narcissa soltó un débil gemido y trató de incorporarse. Una pequeña explosión a su izquierda distrajo momentáneamente a Harry. Draco había conseguido desarmar a Zabini.

-¡Potter!-le llamó Vince Crabbe.

Un vial de poción cruzó el aire y Harry lo atrapó con mano firme antes de arrodillarse junto a Narcissa y acercárselo a los labios. Ella se lo tomó y recuperó el color en sus mejillas.

-Has parado antes de tiempo-fue su único comentario.

Cuando todos recuperaron la compostura, terminó el entrenamiento. A pesar de la poción, a Harry le dolía todo el cuerpo y aquella noche se fue a dormir más temprano de lo normal. Sin embargo, le costó conciliar el sueño. Aquel había sido un día de demasiados descubrimientos y toda la información daba vueltas en su cabeza. La Puerta de Estigia, Robards, la revelación de Draco sobre su papel en la guerra... Costaba decidir qué era más sorprendente y se encontró echando de menos a sus amigos. Le habría gustado poder hablar de todo ello con Ron y Hermione... pero pensar en ellos aún resultaba triste y doloroso.

La tétrica amenaza de la Puerta de Estigia y la posible traicion de Robards tampoco eran temas agradables y Harry terminó pensando en Draco. Al menos, el hecho de que hubiera sido un espía de la Orden era una buena noticia, aunque todo se hubiera torcido para él con las muertes de Snape y Moody. Pero era de los buenos... y a Harry le gustó la idea.

-----------------------------------------

Lireve, hola. Hoy aún ha habido más información, ya ves. Altair es nombre de estrella y pertenece a la constelación del Aguila; todos en la familia Black, menos Narcissa, tienen nombre de estrella. Y sí, sale aquí y allá. Me alegra que te guste lo de la Puerta. Cuando vayas a enviarme el chalet, me avisas para que haga sitio en casa.

Drakitap, hola. Creo que para quedarse con Draco hay una cola muuuuuy larga, jaja. Me alegra mucho que te sorprendas con las cosas que pasan. Yo nunca había escrito nada de misterio y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal. Ya sabes, para mí no era nada sorprendente porque yo sabía todo lo que iba a pasar. Pero bueno, parece que, de momento, las cosas funcionan. Y sí, Draco y Harry ya confían bastante el uno en el otro. Se prepara el terreno para sembrar las semillitas del romance, jaja.

Tefi, hola. Me alegra mucho que a tu amiga también le gustara el capítulo. El fic tiene unos 34 cap, un prólogo y un epílogo. Ahora actualizo a diario, pero pronto pasaré a dos a la semana, sorry. Es que tengo que hacer unos cuantos cambios y, además, quiero que dure todo el verano. Se lo dedico a todas las pobres como yo que no vamos a tener vacaciones.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8 **Los primeros pasos.**

Después de desayunar, Harry siguió a Narcissa Malfoy hasta una habitación limpia, pero obviamente en desuso, que se encontraba en los sótanos. Con un movimiento de varita, la bruja hizo aparecer dos sillas de aspecto confortable que llevaban grabado en el respaldo el escudo de los Malfoy, señal de que se habían llevado de la mansión algo más que ropa y las joyas de la familia.

-Toma asiento, Potter-dijo ella, que desde la noche anterior le hablaba en un tono impersonal, menos ofensivo que el frío desprecio de siempre-. Tus secuestradores pudieron usar varios métodos para borrarte la memoria. Deberíamos empezar primero con la Legeremancia; puede que así consigamos averiguar qué te hicieron exactamente.

Harry asintió y se concentró, dejando entrar a Narcissa en su mente. Revivir los sucesos de aquella tarde no era nada agradable, pero se esforzó en revivir con la mayor exactitud posible el momento en el que había entrado a su dormitorio y había visto a Ginny. Era su último recuerdo; lo siguiente era despertar en aquella habitación mugrienta del callejón Diagon. Narcissa estuvo buscando y husmeando durante un buen rato, hasta que Harry, que nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia y además detestaba notar a alguien en su cabeza, empezó a ponerse nervioso. La bruja se retiró en cuanto empezó a notar las primeras señales de resistencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito un descanso.

-De todos modos, no parece que haya nada. Déjame probar un par de cosas.

Unos hechizos le alcanzaron sin conseguir efecto alguno. Cuando ya se encontraba listo para otra sesión, Narcissa volvió a usar la Legeremancia, pero esta vez, en lugar de buscar los recuerdos perdidos, intentó sentir el modo en el que habían desaparecido. Después de casi media hora, se retiró.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

Narcissa meneó negativamente la cabeza, se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Veritaserum. Es lo único que no hemos probado aún.

-¿Veritaserum?-repitió Harry, sorprendido.

-Si te han hipnotizado, con esto podremos saltarnos el bloqueo. Una gota, quince minutos.

Si no hubiera sido capaz de resistir la poción, Harry jamás habría accedido a tomarla para ser interrogado por Narcissa Malfoy, sin importar lo convencido que estuviera ahora de la inocencia de su hijo. Pero si trataba de jugársela y le hacía preguntas indiscretas o maliciosas, podría aguantar en silencio. Y luego se lo haría pagar.

Unos segundos después de que se tomara la poción, Narcissa empezó a hacerle las típicas preguntas rutinarias dedicadas a relajar la mente y luego empezó el interrogatorio sin previo aviso.

-¿Mataste a Ginny Weasley?

-No.

-¿Qué pasó cuando encontraste su cuerpo en la cama?

-Vomité, me eché a llorar, oí un ruido y perdí el conocimiento.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-No lo recuerdo.-A Harry le hubiera encantado poder contestar otra cosa.

-¿Alguien te sacó sangre?

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿Hablaste con alguien?

-No lo recuerdo.

Narcissa siguió preguntando y preguntando para intentar encontrar la más mínima brizna de información, pero la respuesta de Harry no varió. Pasados quince minutos, él dejó de sentir la obligación de decir la verdad.

-Todo lo que puedo decir es que no te han hipnotizado, no te han borrado la memoria con una poción o un Obliviate, no han alterado tus recuerdos y tampoco han usado un Pensadero. Eso sólo nos deja una posibilidad: te mantuvieron inconsciente durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Inconsciente?¿Con Desmaius?

-Es posible. O puede que usaran alguna droga muggle. O algún otro hechizo desconocido.

Harry dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Entonces, estamos como antes.

A Narcissa no le quedó otro remedio que asentir.

-Esperemos que tengáis un poco más de suerte esta tarde.

---------------------------------------

Aquella tarde, Harry fue a que Daphne le cortara el pelo y después se vistió con unos vaqueros, un suéter y un abrigo negro que le había dejado Zabini. Malfoy le había dicho que podría arreglarle pronto una cita con un discreto representante de Gringotts, pero aún no tenía dinero para comprarse ropa nueva. Había intentado sin éxito usar un hechizo para hacer aparecer algunas de sus cosas. No sabía qué había pasado con sus pertenencias, pero estuvieran donde estuvieran, se hallaban protegidas.

Tampoco es que le resultara nuevo llevar ropa de segunda mano.

Malfoy le esperaba en la puerta principal del monasterio, vestido también con ropa muggle. Se había teñido el pelo de castaño y lo cierto era que un cambio tan nimio le hacía parecer una persona completamente diferente. Si había aurores vigilando la casa de los Tennant tardarían unos segundos preciosos en reconocerlos. Cuando Draco lo vio, se lo quedó mirando con una ligera sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry, pasándose la mano por el pelo en ademán un poco defensivo.

-Nada. Es la falta de costumbre. No estoy acostumbrado a verte peinado y bien vestido.

-Perdona, pero yo me visto bien-replicó, un poco molesto.

Los dos salieron al exterior.

-En Hogwarts nunca llevabas ropa muggle de tu talla-dijo, sonando más curioso que insultante.

-Eso es porque mis tíos me hacían llevar la ropa vieja de mi primo, que era dos veces más grande que yo.

Los dos echaron a caminar hacia el límite del hechizo anti-Aparición que rodeaba los alrededores del monasterio.

-¿Eran pobres?

-No. Me odiaban.-Draco lo miró con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada y Harry apartó a sus tíos de su mente con suma facilidad. Aunque el objetivo de aquel viaje no era exactamente agradable, se sentía animado por la perspectiva de cambiar de aires -.¿Cuándo iremos a hablar con Remus?

-Estoy terminando de preparar una remesa nueva de poción multijugos. Dentro de once días estará lista.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-No podemos esperar tanto. No sabemos si tenemos ese tiempo.

-Potter, te recuerdo que está vigilado. Saben que es tu contacto más probable. Nos han dicho que le han pinchado la red Flú y le vigilan el correo. Se supone que esos son los aurores, pero si descubren que le has escrito se lo contarán a Robards, y ese cabrón y sus amigos mortífagos irán a por él.

-Entonces tenemos que encontrar otro modo.

-Si se te ocurre algo, soy todo oídos.

Después de caminar un rato más salieron de la zona protegida por el hechizo y Harry puso la mano en el hombro de Malfoy para Desaparecerse con él. Como nunca había estado en la casa de Tennant, se materializó en el punto del bosque en el que había hablado con el niño. Un pequeño sendero de tierra conducía a la carretera muggle y diez minutos más tarde se encontraron caminando por el asfalto. Harry tenía fresca la dirección de los Tennant gracias a la sesión de Legeremancia con Narcissa y sabía qué dirección tomar. Al cabo de un par de millas distinguieron la única urbanización que se veía en los alrededores y pudieron usar la Aparición para ahorrarse el resto del camino. Una vez allí lanzaron sendos hechizos para detectar posibles magos disfrazados en los alrededores. Harry, además, usó un encantamiento que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento de auror y que hacía las veces de chivatoscopio. La zona parecía despejada, así que empezaron a buscar la casa de Tennant. Ahora iban en silencio, lanzando miradas disimuladas a un lado y a otro por si los hechizos les habían fallado y había aurores vigilando la urbanización. La mente de Harry había iniciado una muda súplica. _"Por favor, que no esté muerto"._ Ian Tennant se había puesto en peligro por confiar en él. Si Robards le había pasado su dirección a los mortífagos... Aunque el jefe de los aurores fuera ahora sospechoso, a Harry le costaba creer que fuera capaz de matar a un niño.

La urbanización estaba bien señalizada y no tardaron en encontrar la casa que buscaban. Después de repasar por última vez la historia que habían preparado para evitar suspicacias de los padres, entraron en el jardín y Harry llamó al timbre. Unos segundos después, un hombre de unos cuarenta años con cara de tortuga les abrió la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Señor Tennant?

-No. Me llamo Doug Davenport.

Harry frunció ligeramente las cejas.

-Este es el número 21 de la calle Acacia¿verdad?

El hombre asintió.

-Mi mujer y yo nos trasladamos aquí hace diez días. Creo que la familia que vivía aquí antes se llamaba así.

-¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrarles? Es muy importante que hablemos con ellos.

-No, ni idea. Pregunten en la casa de enfrente. La mujer que vive ahí cuidaba de su hijo algunas noches.

-¿Le ha pasado algo al niño?-preguntó Malfoy, de pronto.

La cara del hombre se ensombreció y Harry se temió lo peor.

-¿No lo saben? Murió hace dos meses.

-¿Murió?-repitió Malfoy-. ¿Cómo?

-Eso no lo sé. Creo que fue así, de repente.

Harry quiso decir algo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sólo veía la cara ilusionada del niño mientras escuchaba sus historias sobre Hogwarts. Sin pretenderlo, al encontrarlo lo había matado.

-Vaya, pobre niño-oyó que decía Malfoy-. Bien, gracias por atendernos, señor Davenport. Le preguntaremos a su vecina, a ver si ella sabe dónde encontrarlos. Vámonos, Potter.

Harry sintió que alguien le daba un golpecito en el brazo y se puso en marcha, siguiendo a Malfoy hasta la casa de enfrente. Una mujercita de edad indefinida y aspecto amable les dijo que sólo sabía que los Tennant se habían marchado a Manchester. Al hablar del niño, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo encontraron muerto en su cama, angelito. Los médicos dicen que se le paró el corazón sin más.

Un Avada Kedavra, seguramente. Pensar que no habían practicado el Eviscerus con él era un triste consuelo. Malfoy se despidió de la mujer y salieron de la casa. Los dos echaron a andar en silencio hacia el mismo sitio en el que se habían Aparecido. Harry caminaba con el rostro sombrío y la vista baja, sumido en la culpa y la rabia. No se había sentido así desde los últimos años de Hogwarts, cuando había comprendido que cualquier persona que le importara, cualquiera que se acercara a él, se convertiría en un objetivo de Voldemort. Y ahora todo había vuelto a empezar, y Ginny y Ian Tennant estaban muertos por su causa. Como Cedric, como Sirius, como sus padres.

-¡Joder!-gritó, con frustración. Draco dio un respingo y lo miró sin decir nada-. ¡Tenía nueve años¡Tenía nueve malditos años!

La furia le ahogaba, el deseo de venganza le quemaba en las tripas y, sin pensarlo, estrelló el puño contra un árbol. El estallido de dolor enfrió sus ánimos, pero no borró de su cabeza la imagen de Neil Tennant. Le había dicho que nunca le haría daño. Le había dicho eso y ahora estaba muerto.

Incapaz de soportarlo, apoyó la frente en el árbol y luchó contra los sollozos que le agarrotaban la garganta, indiferente a los pulsos de agonía que le llegaban desde la mano. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas, pero no quería llorar. Quería atraparlos y matarlos. Quería dejar de llevar la muerte a quienes deseaba proteger.

-Déjame ver esa mano, Potter.

La voz de Malfoy sonó neutra, casi profesional, como si fuera un sanador de San Mungo. Harry casi se había olvidado de él, pero al oirlo, al notar su fría calma, consiguió serenarse lo suficiente como para tragarse el resto de su pesar. Entonces le mostró la mano, con los nudillos reventados, el anular hinchado, seguramente roto. Draco le apuntó con la varita y pronunció un Episkeyo. El dolor remitió y las heridas de los nudillos cicatrizaron casi por completo.

-Tendrás que tomarte una poción para el hueso roto, pero creo que me queda algo del último partido de quidditch.-Harry asintió sin decir nada-. Vámonos de aquí.

---------------------------------

La noche había sido larga, una de esas noches de insomnio, sombrías, en las que no conseguía dormir hasta que casi había amanecido, en las que los fantasmas de sus muertos le pinchaban el alma. Una de esas noches en las que se sentía maldito. Y sin embargo, había despertado de sus escasas horas de sueño con una idea para contactar con Remus. No sabía si funcionaría, así que decidió no decir nada hasta ver si la primera parte del plan salía bien. Entonces, después de desayunar, salió al exterior, se sentó sobre una manta con las piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos y se concentró en pedir ayuda. Un par de personas acudieron a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero él se las quitó de encima sin romper su concentración. Después de un rato, sencillamente se dispuso a esperar. De vez en cuando oteaba el cielo con expectación. La noticia del raro comportamiento del Chico-que-vivió ya había corrido por todo el monasterio y ya eran varios los que querían saber qué estaba haciendo.

-Es un experimento-era su única respuesta.

Lo cierto es que empezaba a sentirse un poco estúpido ahí fuera, ahora que había tanta gente pendiente de él, pero no quería entrar al edificio por si eso complicaba las cosas. De vez en cuando volvía a concentrarse en el mensaje de ayuda.

El sol empezaba a declinar cuando escuchó un rumor de música. Harry alzó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de anticipar su llegada. La bella pureza de la canción se hizo más audible, provocando el silencio entre los mirones y, poco después, Harry, con una sonrisa, distinguió a su viejo amigo.

-Es un fénix-dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-Es Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore-especificó Millicent Goyle.

La legendaria criatura descendió en círculos mientras terminaba de cantar y se posó en el hombro de Harry. Éste le hizo una carantoña en el buche.

-Gracias por venir, Fawkes. Me alegro mucho de verte.-Y era verdad, como si su presencia hubiera sido el primer calor que sentía desde la tarde anterior. Entonces se giró hacia los demás y vio a Malfoy entre ellos, junto a Adrian Pucey-. Creo que ya sé cómo enviar la carta.

"_Querido Remus,_

_Supongo que esto te va a costar de creer, pero soy yo, Harry. Malfoy no me ha hecho ningún daño y me encuentro perfectamente. Imagino que te ha sorprendido un poco ver aparecer a Fawkes, pero tengo motivos para creer que estás siendo vigilado y no se me ha ocurrido cómo ponerme en contacto contigo hasta ahora. No creo que los aurores sospechen de él –no sé si alguien ha usado alguna vez una de estas criaturas como mensajera-y, en todo caso, confío en que no se atreverían a lanzarle un hechizo a un fénix, sepan o no de quién se trata._

_Remus, es muy importante que hablemos. Sé quién anda detrás de todos los asesinatos, incluido el de Ginny. Es un asunto mucho más serio de lo que creíamos y necesito tu ayuda. Toma todas las precauciones necesarias y reúnete conmigo el viernes al mediodía en el lugar en el que te reencontraste con Sirius cuando escapó de Azkaban. _

_Con cariño_

_Harry Potter._

_PD. Si tienes mi Capa de Invisibilidad y mi escoba, tráela, por favor."_

Malfoy, cuyo pelo había recuperado su color natural, le observaba mientras ataba el pergamino a la pata del fénix.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-Fawkes es lo bastante listo para burlar a los aurores y a los mortífagos si las cosas se ponen feas. Y Remus sabrá que él nunca lo conduciría hasta una trampa.-Harry aseguró el nudo de la nota y le volvió a acariciar en su punto favorito-.Busca a Remus Lupin, Fawkes. ¿Me has entendido? Busca a Remus Lupin.

El pájaro dio una vuelta alrededor de su cabeza y salió volando por la ventana. Harry se lo quedó mirando cuando se alejaba con una sensación de agridulce esperanza en el pecho. Sólo esperaba no estar condenando a muerte a Remus.

-------------------------------------------

El viernes, poco antes de las doce, Harry y Draco se Aparecieron en el interior de la Casa de los Gritos. El destartalado y sucio edificio seguía conservando la fama de lugar encantado, así que era improbable que algún habitante de Hogsmeade se acercara inesperadamente allí. El propio Malfoy no se había mostrado muy entusiasmado por su elección hasta que Harry le había explicado que los terribles gritos que habían dado nombre a la casa no eran otros que los del mismísimo Lupin en las noches de luna llena.

Se sentó confiadamente a esperar. Malfoy, sin embargo, se quedó de pie, examinando la habitación con aire de estar buscando todas las rutas de escape. El viento les llevó el sonido del reloj de Hogwarts anunciando el mediodía.

-Ya no tardará-dijo Harry.

-Ojalá tenga tu Capa de Invisibilidad. Eso explica muchos misterios sobre ti, Potter. Como aquella vez que me empezaron a caer encima bolas de barro no sé sabe de dónde y de repente vi aparecer tu fea cabezota flotando en el aire.

Malfoy y él apenas habían hablado desde su viaje a la urbanización y Harry se había dado cuenta de que echaba de menos su compañía. Ahora que lo tenía al lado, se preguntaba por qué.

-Y tú saliste corriendo y dando gritos.

Tal y como esperaba, a Draco no le hizo mucha gracia que le recordaran aquel momento tan poco aguerrido de su adolescencia, pero se recuperó pronto.

-Fue por tu pelo. Aún tengo ganas de gritar y salir corriendo cuando lo veo.

A Harry se le escapó un pequeño e involuntario resoplido de risa. Desde que habían enterrado el hacha de guerra y sabía que no era un asesino, estaba empezando a encontrar algunos de sus comentarios más divertidos que ofensivos. Algunos, no todos.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa.

Entonces oyeron cómo crujían los escalones que conducían a aquella planta y sacaron sus varitas. La puerta se abrió, pero no entró nadie. De pronto, Draco recibió un potente Expelliarmus lanzado desde el interior de la habitación y se estampó contra la pared, quedando medio inconsciente. Antes de que Harry hubiera podido reaccionar, sintió una súbita y punzante sensación en la mandíbula. La reconoció enseguida; era una varita amenazándole con freirle el cerebro.

-¿Quién eres?-susurró alguien a su espalda.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Harry se sintió aliviado al oir la voz familiar.

-Soy yo, Remus. Harry.

-Harry nunca se juntaría con Malfoy.

-Soy yo, Luni, te lo juro. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

Lupin tardó unos segundos en contestar y Harry pudo sentir su tensión, el olor del lobo impregnando su magia, volviéndola más volátil y peligrosa de lo que parecía.

-Dumbledore me dijo una vez que habías estado frente al espejo de Oesed-dijo al final-. ¿Qué viste allí?

-A mis padres-dijo, en voz baja-. A mis padres y a mis abuelos, conmigo.

El suspiro de alivio fue más que audible y Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja al sentirse abrazado por unos brazos invisibles.

-Oh, Harry...

-Remus, me alegro de verte.

El hombre-lobo se quitó la Capa y Harry lo observó con preocupación. Si en Azkaban le había parecido que tenía mal aspecto, no era nada con lo que veía ahora. Pero sus ojos, aunque subrayados de púrpura, brillaban ahora con energía y emoción.

-No puedo creer que estés bien. ¡No puedo creer que estés vivo!

Harry sonrió.

-Tenemos un montón de cosas que contarte, Remus.

Un Episkeyo bastó para reanimar del todo a Malfoy, que le dirigió una mirada a Lupin de muy pocos amigos. Las breves, pero sinceras disculpas del hombre-lobo le suavizaron lo suficiente como para que ayudara a Harry a ponerlo al día. Cuando terminaron de explicarle todo lo que habían descubierto y la verdadera naturaleza de los Renegados, Lupin estaba momentáneamente sin palabras. Harry, que conocía muy bien la sensación, le dio un poco de tiempo para que fuera asimilándolo.

-La Puerta de Estigia...-dijo al fin-. Creía que era un mito.

-Como todos-replicó Malfoy.

Lupin se lo quedó mirando.

-Y tú trabajabas para la Orden del Fénix. Muchas veces pensé que Ojoloco tenía a alguien más infiltrado, aparte de Snape, pero supuse que también había muerto. ¿Estás seguro de que el ministro no está al corriente de ese asunto?

-Si lo está, no ha levantado la orden de busca y captura contra mí.

Entonces Lupin se giró hacia Harry, como si quisiera asegurarse de que sí, era realmente él, y después, de nuevo, se volvió hacia Malfoy.

-Gracias por sacarlo de ahí-dijo, con gratitud casi desesperada.

Hasta ese momento, Harry no se había parado a pensar que nunca le había dado las gracias a Malfoy por el rescate, y viendo el gesto de Lupin se sintió un poco mal por ello. Draco, por su parte, apartó la vista con evidente incomodidad.

-Sólo estaba pagando una deuda-farfulló, con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias de todos modos-dijo Lupin-. Y ahora, decidme qué queréis que haga.

-Lo primero es reunir toda la información que se pueda encontrar sobre la Puerta de Estigia y la llave que la abre-empezó Harry, animado-. Habla con Hermione; ella...

Pero Malfoy le interrumpió.

-¿Qué¡No! Potter, no podemos fiarnos de ella.

-Por supuesto que podemos. Hermione nunca nos traicionaría.

-¡Granger declaró contra ti en el juicio¿Cómo sabes que no está de su lado?

-Porque no lo está-replicó Harry, un poco irritado-. Además, no es necesario decirle que es un encargo nuestro.

-¡Si está compinchada con ellos lo sabrá!

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo está! Si declaró contra mí en el juicio fue sólo porque manipularon sus recuerdos de algún modo¿está claro?

El gris de los ojos de Malfoy se volvió tormentoso.

-La sangresucia se queda fuera de esto.

Harry apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia él.

-No. La. Llames. Así.

Lupin se puso rápidamente entre ambos, algo perplejo.

-Chicos, chicos... Harry, si las cosas están como decís, Malfoy tiene razones de sobra para recelar de todo el mundo. Pero Hermione tiene una capacidad sobrehumana de investigación, Malfoy, y yo también creo que es imposible que forme parte de toda esta conspiración. Y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Los dos chicos aún se estaban mirando a los ojos, pero después de unos segundos, Malfoy, muy disgustado, asintió.

-Está bien. Pero ni una palabra sobre nosotros-dijo, y Harry sabía que se refería a los refugiados-. Dile que es un asunto de vuestra Orden del Fénix o algo así.

-De acuerdo-asintió Lupin-. ¿Algo más?

-¿Me has traído mi escoba?-preguntó Harry.

El viejo amigo de sus padres meneó la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-No, lo siento. Está en tu casa y tu casa está vigilada desde la fuga. Pero tengo una buena noticia-dijo, esbozando una sonrisa-. Tengo tu moto, Harry. La moto de Sirius.

-¿Qué?-exclamó, contento y sorprendido-. ¿Cómo?

-Ron me la dio cuando fuiste supuestamente secuestrado por Malfoy, igual que la capa. Estaba seguro de que te iba a matar, si es que no lo había hecho ya, y supuso que querría quedármelas como recuerdos de Sirius y de tu padre. La moto está en casa de mis suegros: ellos no tienen vigilancia. Y ahora es un buen momento para ir a recogerla. Tonks se los ha llevado a pasar el día en el Londres muggle.

Harry asintió. Le encantaba volar en la moto de Sirius. Más de una noche, cuando Ginny estaba concentrada con el equipo, se iba a dar una vuelta él solo, haciéndola rugir al máximo de su capacidad. Pero ya no podía seguir apartando a los Weasley de su mente.

-¿Cómo están Ron, Hermione y los demás?-preguntó, en voz baja, casi tímida.

Lupin dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

-Esto les ha destrozado, Harry. Y no sólo por Ginny, también por ti. Ron... Ron lo está llevando muy mal. Sé cómo se siente, yo pasé por lo mismo cuando pensé que Sirius había traicionado a tus padres y matado a Peter.

Una parte de Harry quería que Ron sufriera como un perro. Se lo merecía, por haberlo creído capaz de semejante atrocidad. Pero era una parte pequeña. Echaba de menos a sus amigos y compartía con ellos su pena por Ginny y lo que realmente deseaba era que las cosas volvieran a ser como habían sido siempre.

-Ojalá pudiera hablar con ellos...

El bufido de Malfoy no pudo ser más expresivo.

-Sí, eso, vamos a contárselo también a la comadreja.

-Poco a poco-dijo Lupin, antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada-. Si encontramos pruebas de que la Puerta de Estigia no es un mito será mucho más fácil convencerlos de que esto ha sido un montaje. Ah, se me olvidaba. Ya sé cómo podemos mantenernos en contacto sin que nadie sospeche. Sabes lo que son las cuentas de correo electrónico¿verdad?-Harry asintió y Lupin le tendió un trozo de pergamino-. He abierto una. Abre otra y mándame un e-mail para decirme tu dirección¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. Es una idea genial, Remus.

El hombre-lobo se puso en pie.

-Si no necesitáis nada más de mí, debo irme ya. Se supone que yo también estoy pasando el día con mis suegros.-Harry sintió una punzada de pena, pero no dijo nada-. Aquí tienes cincuenta galeones. Ya me los devolverás cuando te pases por Gringotts.

-Gracias por todo, Lunático-dijo, dándole un abrazo de despedida.

-No hay de qué, cachorro-contestó el profesor-. Cuídate¿quieres?

-Lo intentaré.

Lupin le tendió la mano a Draco.

-Cuídate tú también, Malfoy.

El Slytherin aún seguía malhumorado y Harry pensó que no iba a querer estrechársela, pero se equivocó, porque lo hizo y además murmuró algo que no llegó a entender. Entonces Lupin le dirigió una última mirada-una mirada preocupada y feliz a la vez- y se Desapareció. Harry se habría dejado llevar por la sensación de añoranza que le había embargado de pronto, pero la áspera voz de Draco se lo impidió.

-¿Puedo saber quién te ha puesto al mando aquí, Potter?

-¿Quién me ha puesto al mando¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a decidir por tu cuenta a quién le hablas de este asunto¡Y no vas a meter en esto a todos tus jodidos amigos!

Lo único que Harry estaba sacando en claro era que le gustaba tan poco que Malfoy le gritara como cuando estaban en el colegio.

-¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

-Te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio, Potter.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Estás tan acostumbrado a dirigir el monasterio que no soportas que alguien haga algo sin pedirte permiso primero.

-¡Y eso lo dice alguien que se cree el puto centro del universo!

-¡Yo no me creo el puto centro del universo!-exclamó, exasperado-. ¿Y tanto te cuesta entender que necesitamos AYUDA?

-¡Estamos hablando de una sospecha¡Aún no estamos seguros de que esa maldita Puerta exista de verdad, pero el peligro que corre el monasterio es real¡Y no voy a dejar que lo arriesgues por algo que podría ser sólo un cuento de viejas!

Había una chispa de miedo en sus ojos y fue eso lo que hizo que Harry comprendiera que, por una vez, no estaban peleando por el liderazgo de nada. La precaria seguridad que Draco había creado para su gente se estaba tambaleando; estaba perdiendo el control y eso le asustaba. Y como serpiente que era, cuando se asustaba amenazaba con morder.

-Yo tampoco quiero que les pase nada, Malfoy-dijo, en tono más tranquilo-. Pero dudo mucho que Robards sea capaz de ensuciarse las manos de esa manera sólo por un cuento de viejas. Tiene que saber algo, algo que nosotros no sabemos.

Draco le dio la espalda y Harry se quedó observando la línea de sus hombros, la coleta que le rozaba el cuello de la camisa. Con quince años había empezado a llevar a cabo misiones no oficiales para Voldemort. Con dieciséis había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa. Con diecisiete se había convertido en espía y antes de cumplir los dieciocho, en el jefe de un campamento de refugiados. Parecía mucho tiempo cargando mucho peso.

-De acuerdo-dijo Malfoy finalmente, girándose-. Pero no me importa si toda la Orden del Fénix acaba tomando cartas en el asunto. No voy a dejar que toméis las decisiones sin consultarme.

Lo estaba mirando como si estuviera listo para pelearse con él si era preciso, pero Harry no sentía deseos de pelearse.

-Nadie pretende tal cosa-le aseguró, conciliador-. Anda, vamos a casa de los padres de Tonks a recoger la moto de Sirius. ¿Te has subido alguna vez en una?

-No.

-Te gustará.

----------------------------------

Tonks o Lupin tenían que haber hecho algo en los hechizos protectores de la casa porque Harry pudo traspasarlos sin ninguna dificultad y menos de cinco minutos después estaba subido sobre la moto y la apuntaba con su varita.

_-Semper raudum_.-La máquina empezó a rugir y Harry sonrió con satisfacción. Remus la había tratado bien. Entonces miró a Malfoy, que permanecía algo alejado y tenía la vista fija en la moto con una expresión que oscilaba entre el interés y la precaución-. Venga, monta, Malfoy. Haremos una entrada triunfal.

Draco ladeó la cabeza un segundo, como si estuviera sopesando los pros y los contras, y finalmente se acercó y se subió detrás de él.

-Si nos matamos por tu culpa te mataré.

Harry se echó a reir.

-Si no quieres matarte, sujétate con fuerza.

Las manos de Malfoy le rodearon la cintura. Entonces le dio al acelerador y la moto despegó. A Harry se le escapó un grito triunfal y sonrió al notar que Draco le sujetaba con mucha más firmeza. Entonces le dio más velocidad y durante un buen rato simplemente se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de potencia y libertad. Sólo sentía algo parecido cuando montaba a Buckbeak, pero el hipogrifo, al contrario que la moto, no se dejaba dirigir.

-¿Qué tal allá atrás?-preguntó, acordándose de pronto de Malfoy.

-Esperaba algunas piruetas más, Potter.

Harry sonrió ferozmente, aceptando el reto y empezó a hacer todas las barbaridades que Ginny, pese a ser una total temeraria sobre la escoba, nunca le había dejado hacer cuando iba en la moto con él. Malfoy, sin embargo, parecía absolutamente entusiasmado con la experiencia. Y aunque habría sido divertido oirle gritar de pánico, Harry se alegró de que estuviera disfrutando del paseo. Cuando ya se cansó de conducir a lo loco, redujo ligeramente la marcha y se limitó a volar en línea recta.

-¿Contento?

-Casi mejor que una escoba-dijo Malfoy, que era un hombre de tradiciones.

Su voz sonó extrañamente cerca de su oreja y el cosquilleo de su aliento, cálido en comparación con el frío aire de octubre, hizo que a Harry se le erizara ligeramente la piel. Absorto en la maravillosa intensidad del vuelo no había sido consciente del cuerpo de Malfoy presionado contra el suyo, pero ahora estaba notándolo todo: el calor de su pecho, su respiración, sus piernas apretadas contra las suyas, el peso de sus brazos en su cintura. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, al menos sin estar a punto de pegarle, y algo en aquella situación resultaba familiar y turbador a la vez. No tardó en recordar su vuelo desde Azkaban al monasterio, muy vago ya en su memoria. Era la misma sensación. ¿Habría sido él? Antes lo había descartado por el gesto amable de taparlo con una túnica, pero ahora parecía un poco menos imposible.

-Malfoy... Cuando me sacasteis de Azkaban¿con quién hice el viaje en escoba hasta el monasterio?

Draco tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero Harry lo sintió tensarse en su asiento.

-¿Por qué?

Harry se giró un poco, intentando mirarle a los ojos.

-Por nada. ¿Fue contigo?

-Sí. Era el que más posibilidades tenía de aguantar sobre la escoba si te despertabas y empezabas a forcejear.

Claro. Harry asintió y volvió a mirar hacia delante. Portsmouth ya se divisaba a lo lejos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al monasterio.

-----------------------------------------

Tefi, así que de vacaciones a las Barbados¿eh? Chica, vaya suerte! Espero que te lo pases muy bien y que aprendas mucho inglés. Piensa en todos los ff que podrías leerte sobre Harry y Draco¿qué mejor incentivo que ése?

Drakitap, hola, guapa. Gracias por pensar que parezco una experta en misterios, espero que sigas pensando así al final, jaja. Harry y el monasterio se están acostumbrando mutuamente, pero van por muy buen camino. Me alegra que te gustara el plan de huída de Draco. Y bueno, ya sabes, prácticamente acabamos de empezar. Aún queda aventura por delante. Besitos y hasta mañana.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9 **El documento.**

Durante unos días, no pasó nada importante. Harry pudo reunirse por fin con un representante de Gringotts y volver a tener acceso a su dinero, pero no hubo noticias de Remus ni de los contactos de Malfoy. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar y seguir la rutina diaria del monasterio, que se estaba preparando para Halloween. Harry no estaba con muchas ganas de celebrar nada y decidió ignorar ese día por completo, pero le resultó difícil cuando nada más salir de su cuarto se encontró con Altair Malfoy tendido en un charco de sangre. Muerto de preocupación, se arrodilló rápidamente junto a él para comprobar su estado y de pronto el niño explotó en risas.

-¡Has picado¡Has picado!

Harry comprendió que era una broma y no supo si sentirse aliviado o enfadarse con él por haberle dado ese susto.

-Casi me da un infarto¿sabes?

-Es Halloween-replicó el niño, sin sentirse una pizca culpable.

Y en aquella pequeña comunidad, Halloween significaba bromas macabras. Antes de sentarse a desayunar, Harry ya se había llevado otro sobresalto al ver salir falsa sangre de los grifos del baño y había presenciado cómo Daphne Greengrass daba un gritito al estirar del brazo a Theo Nott y quedarse con él en la mano. Ya no picó cuando una chica llamada Virgina McAlistair, que se sentaba en otra mesa, fingió haberse asfixiado con algo, pero casi se cayó de la silla cuando Narcissa se acercó a Blaise y, tras decirle un "me alegro de verte", sus ojos saltaron literalmente de sus órbitas y volvieron a colocarse solos en su sitio.

-¡Oh, joder!-exclamó Zabini, poniéndose en pie y retrocediendo un paso.

Los tres Malfoy estaban riéndose abiertamente, una rara estampa.

-Narcissa, es lo más repugnante que he visto nunca-protestó Daphne-. Ahora se me ha quitado el apetito.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-inquirió Theo, entre intrigado y asqueado-. ¿No te duele?

Ella volvió a repetirlo, provocando más exclamaciones de asco y carcajadas.

-No.

Harry, que nunca se habría imaginado a Narcissa Malfoy gastando bromas en Halloween-y menos tan creativas y repulsivas-, se quedó observándola con curiosidad. Durante muchos años, sólo la había visto como esposa y madre de dos asesinos y una de las responsables de la muerte de Sirius Black. Ahora seguía sin sentir una gran simpatía hacia ella, pero sabía que la había subestimado. En ausencia de Draco, era ella quien quedaba al mando del monasterio, no Blaise. También era ella quien cuidaba del pequeño Victor Zabini, pues su padre no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con un niño y la madre había muerto durante el parto. Harry no podía evitar tener cierta debilidad por las mujeres que trataban con ternura a los niños ajenos, así que su opinión sobre ella había mejorado un poquito. Y aunque no lo había oído de ninguno de los implicados, la gente decía que Narcissa había empezado a pensar en traicionar a Voldemort en cuanto éste había mandado a Draco a Hogwarts con la misión suicida de matar a Dumbledore. A Harry le parecía muy probable que fuera cierto.

A pesar de su humor un tanto taciturno, se lo pasó mejor de lo que esperaba observando las bromas de los demás y evitando las que intentaban gastarle a él. Después de presenciar varios asesinatos, amputaciones y suicidios había alcanzado tal nivel de escepticismo que si Voldemort hubiera aparecido de pronto delante de él, lo habría rodeado y habría seguido adelante sin dirigirle una sola mirada más.

Pero entre verdaderos brujos, Halloween no era sólo una excusa para disfrazarse y pasar miedo. Había varios rituales preparados para esa noche y Malfoy había elaborado una poción tradicional que ayudaba a entrar en trance y sentir la esencia de la magia. Harry no la probó porque aquella noche iba a quedarse de guardia, pero la olfateó y tuvo la sensación de que aquello era puro alcohol de quemar. No le extrañaba que ayudara a entrar en trance. Y en un coma etílico también.

-Espero que hayas preparado también poción anti-resaca para mañana.

-Un caldero lleno-replicó Malfoy, sonriendo.

Aún faltaban unas horas para medianoche. Los días de fiesta no había sesión de entrenamiento con la Cruciatus, lo cual ya era un motivo de celebración en sí. Blaise hizo aparecer con la varita un gramófono de aspecto antiguo y la música inundó el comedor sin necesidad de discos. Algunos de los magos jóvenes salieron a bailar, animados por la fiesta y los primeros efectos de la poción. Malfoy sacó a bailar a su madre; los dos se movían con la misma gracia y Harry, que se sabía bastante patoso, los observó con agrado. Cuando terminaron de bailar, Draco se acercó a él.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí como un pasmarote hasta que empieces la guardia?

-Pues... sí, ése era el plan.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Esta es la noche del horror, Potter. No se me ocurre un mejor momento para que bailes.

-Que te den.

-Estás siendo muy desconsiderado con tus fans, Chico-que-vivió. Mira a Virgina; se muere por que le prestes un poco de atención.

Un poco sorprendido, Harry la buscó con la vista. Estaba hablando con otra chica y lanzando miradas disimuladas en su dirección y cuando vio que él la estaba mirando también le sonrió y le saludó con la mano.

-Ah...

-¿Te gusta?

-Es bonita, pero...

-Pero¿qué?

-Ya sabes... -_"No quiero que la maten". _Pero sólo lo pensó, no lo dijo-. Aún es un poco pronto. Y ahora mismo tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas.

-Por Merlín, Potter, sólo te he dicho que la saques a bailar, no que te cases con ella.

-Ya, bueno... Te agradezco el interés, pero no me apetece.

Draco asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo en dejar de insistir, y se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

-Entonces¿aún sigues queriendo a tu mujer¿No estás enfadado con ella?

-La asesinaron. No me dio tiempo a estar enfadado con ella.-Y de pronto añadió, sin saber por qué-. Pero ya no la quería.

-¿No?

No podía creer que le hubiera contado eso a Malfoy.

-No.-Hizo un gesto de incomodidad-. ¿Podemos dejar este tema, por favor?

-Claro-dijo Draco, apartando la vista un momento-. La poción multijugos estará lista mañana. Podremos acercarnos a Hogsmeade y al callejón Diagon otra vez. ¿Vas a comprarte una escoba?

-Aún me gustaría intentar recuperar la mía. Con la Capa de Invisibilidad puedo burlar a los aurores y creo que sería capaz de traspasar los hechizos de mi casa.

-Es arriesgado.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Iré con cuidado.

-¿Cuándo lo intentarás?

-Había pensado ir este domingo.

-No es buena idea que vayas solo. ¿Quieres llevarte a Vince o Greg?

Harry entendía por qué Draco los apreciaba tanto-eran sus dos perros guardianes-, pero no compartía el sentimiento. Crabbe y Goyle eran simplemente dos montañas de músculo sin cerebro. Tenía más posibilidades de pasar desapercibido sin ellos.

-No me hace falta.

Malfoy se distrajo mirando algo por detrás de Harry.

-Tienes que ir con alguien, Potter-dijo, como si estuviera zanjando a toda prisa la conversación. Entonces sonrió-. Eh...

Harry se giró y vio a Adrian Pucey. El antiguo jugador de Slytherin tenía treinta años, lo cual lo convertía en el varón más mayor del monasterio, a excepción de los ancianos McNair. Al contrario que su padre, no llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa; él y su madre habían sido condenados al destierro por no haberlo denunciado. Malfoy y los suyos le habían ofrecido refugio con ellos tras enterarse y él llevaba allí desde entonces. Ahora Harry ya sabía que Pansy había transmitido muchas de esas ofertas de asilo.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le preguntó Pucey a Draco, guiñándole el ojo.

Malfoy asintió.

-Soy todo tuyo, encanto. Ya hablamos, Potter.

La canción que sonaba ahora era algo lenta y Harry observó, con una ligera desazón, cómo Adrian rodeaba la cintura de Malfoy con las manos y empezaban a bailar. Hasta ese momento, había llegado a pensar que los rumores sobre su relación eran falsos, pero era obvio que se había equivocado. Además, tenía sentido. A no ser que hicieran una escapada nocturna al Londres muggle¿con quién iban a emparejarse? Exceptuando a Vince Crabbe, no había más chicos disponibles de su edad. Chicas sí, Virginia McAlistair y Andrea Greengrass, la hermana pequeña de Daphne.

En medio del segundo baile juntos, Draco inclinó la cabeza y besó a Adrian. Harry lo había visto en Hogwarts besando a Pansy y había pensado que ni siquiera entonces se le borraba su rictus perpetuamente asqueado de la cara. Ahora parecía haber una explicación para tan poco entusiasmo, porque Malfoy besando a Pucey era una cosa muy distinta. Muy, muy distinta. Harry se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, sintiendo una mezcla extraña de envidia, deseo y añoranza y apartó la vista casi en contra de su voluntad.

----------------------------------

Al día siguiente, después de dormir unas horas tras la guardia, Harry se fue a Londres para ver si ya había recibido alguna carta de Remus. Era la segunda vez que iba y esta vez tuvo más suerte que la primera. En su cuenta tenía un mensaje de Remus.

"_Querido Harry,_

_Hermione, nuestra inteligente Hermione, ha vuelto a estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Debemos quedar cuanto antes. ¿Te viene bien el viernes al mediodía en el mismo sitio que la otra vez? Avísame si hay algún problema._

_Con cariño_

_Remus Lupin"._

Harry esperaba un mensaje más largo, pero la perspectiva de quedar con él y enterarse de todo lo que había descubierto Hermione compensaba de sobra su pequeña decepción. Además... la conocía bien. Si sospechaba el por qué de las preguntas de Remus, si empezaba a creer que alguien iba tras la Puerta de Estigia, sería más probable que pudiera aceptar que lo de Ginny había sido una trampa y que su memoria había sido alterada. Y si convencían a Hermione, ella le ayudaría a hacer entrar en razón a Ron. Los tres juntos podrían derrotar a cualquiera que se les pusiera por delante.

------------------------------------

Cuando regresó al monasterio fue a buscar a Draco para contarle lo del e-mail y le dijeron que se había ido a la capilla. Harry fue hasta allá y se lo encontró mirando con aire ensimismado uno de los ángeles de piedra.

-Hola. ¿Qué haces?

-Estaba pensando. ¿Crees en el dios muggle?

-No hay un dios muggle. Tienen varias religiones.

Malfoy desechó aquello con la mano, como si fuera un detalle sin importancia.

-¿Crees en el dios de los cristianos?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-Severus me contó una vez que los muggles creen que su dios puede perdonarles cualquier cosa que hagan, por espantosa que sea.

-Pues... pues sí, si estás realmente arrepentido, sí.

-¿Y si hay cosas de las que no puedes estar arrepentido?

La conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado complicada para Harry, que no tenía ni idea de qué bicho le había picado.

-No lo sé-dijo, un poco inseguro-. ¿De qué cosas hablas?

Malfoy dio un pequeño suspiro, como si estuviera relegando el tema del perdón divino al fondo de su mente.

-¿Me buscabas para algo?

Harry recordó por qué se había acercado a la capilla.

-He ido a Londres-dijo-. Remus me ha enviado un mensaje

Con un brillo de interés, Draco escuchó el breve e-mail de Remus y después insinuó una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, supongo que esto quiere decir que volvemos al juego.

----------------------------------------

Dos días después, Malfoy y él, envueltos en una Capa de Invisibilidad hechizada para poder cubrirlos a los dos, se Aparecieron en la Casa de los Aullidos. Remus ya estaba allí y Harry se alegró comprobar que en esos pocos días, su aspecto había mejorado notablemente. Sin embargo, su expresión seguía siendo preocupada y pronto les contó por qué.

-La Puerta de Estigia es muy real. Hermione estuvo buscando en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca Mágica y encontró una referencia a un manuscrito de la época bizantina que se encuentra en los archivos de los Inefables.

Harry cerró los ojos.

-Dime que no pidió permiso para investigarlo-dijo, temiendo que Hermione hubiera llamado la atencion de Robards.

-No, le dije que nadie debía enterarse de lo que estaba buscando. Tonks y yo nos colamos en el Departamento de Misterios, localizamos el documento, lo copiamos y se lo dimos a Hermione para que lo tradujera.-Lupin lo sacó del bolsillo-. Aquí lo tenéis.

Draco se colocó detrás de Harry para leer con él.

-"...que la Puerta de Estigia no se encuentra en ningún lugar concreto, mas sólo se podría abrir en emplazamientos mágicos. Pero si se hiciera, la abominación de todos los seres vivos caería sobre el imprudente. Cerrada ha estado siempre y cerrada debe permanecer. Y si alguien encuentra la llave, rezo a los dioses para que le concedan el buen juicio de entregarla al Primero para que sea destruida."

Harry miró inquisitivamente a Remus, pero Malfoy fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Sólo es un tipo hablando de algo, pero... supongo que el Departamento de Misterios no se molestaría en ocultar un documento sobre una simple historia de viejas.

-Exactamente-dijo Lupin-. La Puerta de Estigia ha de ser real, y si los mortífagos fueron a por Wallace, seguramente fue porque sabían de la existencia de ese pergamino y pensaban que, siendo un Inefable, podría tener la información que necesitaban.

-Si sabían que el pergamino estaba en el ministerio es porque alguien se lo dijo-añadió Harry-. Tuvo que ser Robards.

Malfoy hizo un ruidito bastante siniestro.

-Tal vez sea el momento de hacerle una visita a ese cabrón.

Harry meneó negativamente la cabeza, aunque lo hizo de bastante mala gana.

-No, aún no estamos cien por cien seguros de que haya sido él. Si lo secuestramos y resulta que es inocente...

-...lo devolveremos a su casa con un buen hechizo desmemorizador.

-Las medidas de seguridad que le rodean son muy fuertes. Aunque queramos hacerlo, necesitamos un plan.

-Hay más-les interrumpió Lupin-. Hemos estado repasando en la hemeroteca. Los Renegados empezaron a actuar en marzo del 2003, con el asesinato de Cornelius Fudge. Eso fue unas semanas después de que los aurores atraparan a Aloyisus Nott y éste se suicidara en su celda. ¿Y si antes le habló a Robards de la Puerta?

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-Nott está vivo.

Lupin arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Está vivo?

-Seguro-corroboró Malfoy-. Nosotros también pensábamos que había muerto, pero hace un año nos topamos con él y Martin Urqhart. Supusimos que lo del sucidio había sido un truco para escapar de Azkaban.

-¿Urqhart también está vivo?-preguntó Harry, con incredulidad.

-Ahora ya no-dijo Draco, sin extenderse más.

Remus se puso de pie y dio un excitado paseo por la habitación.

-¡Todo cuadra! Nott le habló de la Puerta para convencerlo de que le ayudara a escapar. Debió de ser entonces cuando Robards entró en contacto con los mortífagos, cuando planearon usarte a ti y a los tuyos como tapadera de sus crímenes.

Draco meneó tercamente la cabeza, con los ojos convertidos en dos ranuras.

-Insisto en ir a por él. Hay mil maneras de hacerlo confesar.

Parecía dispuesto a hacerlo con o sin su aprobación, y con el apoyo de Zabini y los demás, tenía ayuda de sobra. Pero lo cierto es que Harry no se oponía a la idea, no después de haber oído lo de Nott padre. Había demasiados indicios en contra de la inocencia de Robards y aquel no era momento para andarse con remilgos.

-Como ya te he dicho, necesitamos un plan. En cuanto lo tengamos, cuenta conmigo.

Remus no parecía tan convencido como ellos de la prudencia de aquel movimiento, pero lo aceptó sin discutir y sólo les dijo que Hermione aún no había terminado de investigar sobre la Puerta. También les contó que se seguía hablando bastante sobre si era o no el asesino de Belby. La gente había aceptado con facilidad el crimen pasional porque podían comprender lo que creían que había pasado-se los había encontrado en la cama, había perdido el control, los había matado-, pero les costaba mucho más asimilar que Harry Potter, el mismísimo Chico-que-vivió, pudiera asociarse con mortífagos. Eso, sencillamente, era inconcible. La mayoría de personas estaban convencidas de que Malfoy lo había asesinado y ahora trataba de hacerlo pasar por culpable de más muertes para ensuciar aún más su nombre.

-Vaya, qué alivio para ti, Potter-dijo Malfoy, sarcástico, desde su rincón.

-No es como si lo hubiera pedido¿sabes?-replicó, con desgana.

-Cuando consigamos destapar toda esta conspiración, probar vuestras respectivas inocencias será mucho más fácil-terció Lupin-. Por cierto, Malfoy, necesito que escribas en un pergamino todo lo que recuerdes sobre tu etapa como espía: fechas, misiones, contactos... Todo. Lo compararemos con los archivos de guerra de la Orden. Con un poco de suerte, podremos demostrar al menos la existencia de un segundo espía.

Por la expresión que había puesto, Harry habría estado dispuesto a jurar que Draco no había esperado en ningún momento que Lupin y Tonks fueran a ayudarle a probar su inocencia.

-De acuerdo. Lo tendré listo para la próxima vez que nos veamos.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó Harry.

Lupin le dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de disculpa antes de volver a mirarlo a él.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. Es personal.

Draco se tensó inmediatamente. Harry se dio cuenta y supuso que temía que fueran a hablar de cosas relacionadas con la Puerta a sus espaldas, pero no pensaba renunciar a su derecho a tener conversaciones privadas sólo porque fuera tan desconfiado.

-No te importa¿verdad?

-No-dijo, con mala cara-. Pero recuerda lo que hablamos la otra vez.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, Malfoy. ¿Recuerdas tú lo que yo te dije?

Sin más despedida que un bufido, Malfoy se Desapareció. Harry se quedó mirando el espacio que había dejado, vagamente divertido.

-No me extraña que a la gente le cueste creer que vosotros dos podáis asociaros para nada-dijo Lupin, también con un deje de humor-. Me asombra que ambos sigáis vivos después de un mes.

-No se fía ni de su sombra-dijo, exasperado. Luego quiso ser justo-. Pero es una buena persona. De un modo difícil e irritante, pero lo es.

-Eh, desde que te sacó de Azkaban soy su fan número uno-bromeó Remus-. Entonces¿estás bien allí?

-Sí.

-¿Qué clase de gente está con él?

-Mujeres, niños y algunos ex alumnos de Hogwarts. Pero ya sabes, es el super-secreto de la muerte de Malfoy.

Remus asintió.

-Está bien. No era de eso de lo que quería hablarte, en realidad. Se trata de Hermione.

-¿Hermione?¿Qué le pasa?

-Como ya sabemos, es una chica muy lista. Y está empezando a sospechar. Cuando me vio llegar con la copia del manuscrito bizantino trató de hacerme confesar si estaba pensando en usar la Puerta para traer a alguien de vuelta. A Sirius o a ti. Entonces le dije que Sirius me mataría si hacía algo tan estúpido y que no creía que tú estuvieras muerto. Ella pensó que estaba de acuerdo con los que dicen que te has unido a los mortífagos y me riñó. Puede que te creyera capaz de matar a Ginny en un momento de locura, pero no se traga que seas un psicópata racista. Tengo la sensación de que está muy confundida respecto a todo lo que ha pasado contigo y de que piensa que sé algo sobre ti que no he contado. Si le explicamos la verdad...

Aquello era exactamente lo que Harry había estado esperando.

-¿Crees nos creería?

-Puedo ir preparándola. Ya sabes... haciéndole ver que hay un montón de cosas que no cuadran.

-Si pudiera hablar con ella cara a cara la convencería-aseguró Harry-. Pero... déjame consultarlo con el paranoico de Malfoy primero¿vale?

Remus lo miró con gravedad.

-Ha de entender que necesita ayuda de gente de fuera, Harry. Esto es demasiado serio.

-No lo hace por él-dijo Harry, sintiendo de nuevo la necesidad de justificarlo-. Es por toda la gente que depende de él. Si les pasara algo por su culpa, nunca se lo perdonaría. Y... no puedo decir que no entienda cómo se siente, ya sabes.

-Vaya... Da la sensación de que empieza a caerte bien.

Hasta ese momento, Harry no se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de hablar de Malfoy con alguien.

-Bueno... no es el mismo idiota racista que conocí en Hogwarts. El otro día, cuando llamó a Hermione "sangresucia", lo hizo sólo porque estaba enfadado conmigo y quería fastidiarme, no porque siga pensando lo que pensaba antes. Y tampoco me trata como me trataba entonces. Sí, supongo que ahora me cae bien.

-Los dos habéis crecido-convino Remus-. De todos modos, no te relajes mucho con él, Harry. No me entiendas mal, no creo que sea un asesino o un mortífago. Pero sí es un Slytherin, y los Slytherin son ambiciosos. Esa Puerta puede resultarle muy tentadora.

-Lo sé. Pero Robards fue a Gryffindor. No creo que ninguno estemos libres de sentir esa tentación.

Remus asintió.

-En eso tienes razón.-Dio un suspiro y lo miró de un modo extraño, como si fuera una frágil burbuja de jabón a punto de estallar-. ¿Y cómo llevas lo de Ginny?

En el monasterio casi nadie mencionaba a su mujer y, desde luego, no lo miraban con esa especie de cuidado y compasión. En realidad, hacían como si no hubiera pasado nada, y Harry había llegado a olvidar que se le podía considerar un viudo reciente.

-Lo de Ginny no estará bien hasta que no haya atrapado a los cabrones que le hicieron eso. Pero... Remus, tengo que contarte una cosa. Creo que... creo que...

-¿Qué?

Costaba un poco decirlo en voz alta, tanto que no entendía que se lo hubiera dicho a Malfoy en Halloween. Pero si se lo había dicho a él, con más motivo podía decírselo a Remus.

-Creo que yo tampoco estaba ya enamorado de ella. La quería, pero... nuestro matrimonio hacía aguas. Y si ella se lió con ese Marcus Schdmit, yo también estaba empezando a pensar demasiado en otras personas.-Lo miró a los ojos, avergonzado-. No quería reconocerlo, pero... íbamos directos al divorcio.

Remus parecía un poco sorprendido.

-Ah...

-No se lo había contado a nadie.

Un simple "ya no la quería" a Draco no contaba.

-Harry, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso-dijo Lupin, con voz suave-. Uno no decide a quién quiere ni durante cuánto tiempo.

-A veces me pregunto si hice algo mal. Piénsalo¿qué sé yo de relaciones? Pasé diez años durmiendo en una alacena y mis tíos no me han dado ni un abrazo en toda mi vida. Seguro que soy un desastre.

Se acordó de su breve idilio con Cho Chang cuando estaba en quinto; prácticamente no había hecho otra cosa que verla llorar. Y aunque Hermione le había asegurado un millón de veces que lloraba porque se acordaba de su antiguo novio, el fallecido Cedric Diggory, él no se podía quitar de la cabeza que la culpa era de su propia torpeza. Sin embargo, Remus no parecía de acuerdo con él.

-Estás diciendo tonterías. Ginny y tú empezasteis a salir cuando teníais quince y dieciséis años. Erais sólo unos críos. Al crecer os convertisteis en unas personas diferentes a las que erais entonces y esas diferencias os alejaron el uno del otro. A veces ocurre, Harry. Y no es culpa de nadie.

Aunque aún dudaba de sus habilidades emocionales para sacar adelante una relación, Harry empezó a sentirse un poco mejor y se alegró de haberse decidido a hablar con Remus de aquel tema. Podría haber pasado con él toda la tarde, pero después de un rato comprendió que debía volver ya si no quería que la gente del monasterio empezara a inquietarse.

-Ve preparando a Hermione. Yo iré preparando a Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------

Drakitap, hola, guapa. Entre Harry y Draco ya empieza a haber cierto entendimiento, jeje. Y el pobre Ian Tennant tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pobrecito. En cuanto a Narcissa, no te equivocas: ha pasado del "no te aguanto" al "tenemos que trabajar juntos y al menos has creído a mi hijo". ¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco sé cómo se me ocurren las cosas. Algunas me salen tras pensar un rato, pero la mayoría llegan solas. Bueno, muchas gracias como siempre por los ánimos y todos los cumplidos. Tenerte de lectora es un placer, te lo aseguro. Besitos y hasta mañana!


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 10 **El animago.**

Como era de esperar, Draco puso mala cara y su madre y Zabini la pusieron aún peor. Lupin había tenido un pase porque le había sido leal a Harry todo el tiempo, pero Hermione se había puesto en su contra y no se fiaban de que no fuera a tenderles una trampa. Harry pasó un rato duro explicando que no hablaría con ella si Remus no le aseguraba que estaba receptiva a la verdad y finalmente zanjó la discusión haciendo notar que su amiga había conseguido en una semana la información que los mortífagos probablemente habían tardado años en reunir. Después de refunfuñar un poco más, acabaron admitiendo que no podían desdeñar la ventaja que suponía una mente como la de Hermione y dieron su aprobación a la entrevista. Harry se alegró porque habría ido de todos modos, pero era más cómodo no tener que mentir sobre ello.

Mientras aguardaban más noticias de Remus Lupin, ellos tenían que preparar el secuestro de Robards. Harry les contó todo lo que sabía de él y sus costumbres. Estaba casado, tenía un hijo de treinta años que iba a comer a su casa todos los domingos con su mujer, su brazo izquierdo se le había quedado algo anquilosado desde la guerra y solía ir con un dementor como guardaespaldas. Además, había protegido su casa con los mejores sistemas de seguridad del mundo mágico y los tres crups más malencarados que él había visto nunca.

-Entonces no iremos a por él a su casa-dijo Narcissa.

-El ministerio es un escenario aún más difícil-replicó Draco-. Y allí no podremos interrogarlo con tranquilidad. Yo voto por la casa.

Harry meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Yo también creo que la casa es nuestra mejor opción, pero tenemos que entrar y llevárnoslo. No podemos quedarnos a interrogarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Entrar en su casa quiere decir alejar al dementor, reducir a los crups y romper su sistema de alarma. Si alguien de su entorno se acercara, notaría enseguida que algo va mal.

-Pero aquí no podemos traerlo, Potter-dijo Zabini-. Es demasiado arriesgado. Si consiguieran seguir su rastro de algún modo los conduciríamos directamente al monasterio.

-¿Por encima del Fidelius?

-Aunque se suponga irrompible, aquí hay niños-dijo Narcissa, mirando a su hijo-. ¿Qué tal la Casa de los Gritos?

-Está demasiado cerca de Hogwarts y de Hogsmeade-contestó-. Si se enteraran de que estamos ahí, tendríamos a mil y pico magos tras nosotros en cinco segundos. Es mejor un sitio más aislado.

-¿Os acordáis de aquel granero abandonado que había a unas veinte millas de mi casa?-preguntó Zabini-. Aún seguía allí la última vez que me acerqué.

Draco y a su madre parecieron encontrarlo una buena opción y le pidieron a Blaise que se asegurara de que el granero no había sido demolido sin su conocimiento. También empezaron a decidir quién participaría en esa misión. Malfoy quería ir, y eso normalmente habría obligado a Zabini a quedarse en el monasterio, pero aquella vez participarían los dos. No querían meter a más gente en el secreto y cuando Harry señaló que tres personas parecían pocas para la tarea que tenían por delante, Malfoy propuso a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Nos llevaremos a Greg.-Se giró hacia Harry, como anticipando la protesta que, efectivamente, estaba a punto de salir de sus labios-. Ya sé que piensas que él y Vince son dos mulos de carga sin cabeza, Potter. Y tienes razón. Pero los dos harán cualquier cosa que les pida sin una sola pregunta, sobre todo Greg. Y entre Blaise, tú y yo ya tenemos poder de sobra.

Harry aún seguía sin estar demasiado convencido, pero asintió, deseando seguir adelante con el plan.

---------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, cuando iba charlando por los pasillos con Virginia McAllistair, una de las gemelas le dijo que Draco, que estaba en ese momento en el laboratorio de Pociones, necesitaba que fuera allí un momento. Un poco sorprendido de que Malfoy le dejara acercarse siquiera a su santuario, Harry se fue a ver qué quería y se lo encontró con cara de mal humor, liado con una poción y con un lloroso Altair Malfoy al lado. Al pequeño no le faltaban razones para llorar, ya que su piel se había vuelto de color azul pálido y se había cubierto de bultos de aspecto desagradable.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Este idiota ha entrado aquí sin permiso y se ha puesto a jugar con las pociones-dijo Draco, sonando terriblemente parecido a Snape en ese momento-. Cualquiera diría que un Malfoy sería lo bastante listo para no jugar con algo tan peligroso como una poción, pero obviamente mi propio hermano tiene el cerebro de un Hufflepuff.

-¡No soy un Hufflepuff!-rugió Altair entre lágrimas, sonando tan indignado que costaba creer que no había visto a un miembro de esa casa en toda su vida.

-¡Pues deja de portarte como uno!-Los dos hermanos intercambiaron la misma mirada desafiante hasta que, finalmente, el pequeño apartó la vista y siguió sollozando en silencio. Harry se dio cuenta de que el ceño de Malfoy se suavizaba un poco-. Tengo que prepararle el antídoto antes de una hora o esos bultos estallarán y entonces sí que dolerá de verdad. Le había prometido a Greg que le ayudaría a practicar el Patronus. ¿Te importa sustituirme? Se lo pediría a Blaise, pero está de guardia hasta las tres. Y mi madre...

Harry le interrumpió.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Da la impresión de que estás muy liado.

Draco miró a su hermano con resignado cariño y meneó la cabeza. Harry le sonrió, pensando que era más cálido de lo que daba a entender la mayor parte del tiempo. Se preguntó cómo sería su vida si no fuera responsable de casi medio centenar de personas, si pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Todavía se entetendría preparando pociones, pero jugaría más al quidditch, seguro. Y probablemente dejaría de dar esos paseos solitarios que daba a veces.

-Gracias, Potter. Supongo que me estará esperando donde siempre, en esa sala anexa a la capilla. Ah, y en teoría lleva él el chocolate.

-De acuerdo.

Harry se despidió de ambos deseándole buena suerte-Altair era un chiquillo bastante duro y aquello debía doler si estaba llorando y Draco no lo criticaba por ello-y fue a reunirse con Goyle. Normalmente la gente sólo iba a la capilla para practicar la Cruciatus, así que estaba desierta, pero en cuanto entró le llegaron voces provenientes de la sacristía. Las identificó enseguida, eran las de Crabbe y Goyle.

-No sé hacerlo, Vince, déjame en paz-oyó que decía Goyle.

-Si yo he podido, tú también puedes-replicó Crabbe-. Mira, no es tan difícil.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta, supuso que Crabbe también le estaba ayudando con el Patronus, pero entonces escuchó un revoloteo de plumas que le dejó bastante confundido.

-Vale, tío, deja de presumir.

El revoloteo cesó inmediatamente.

-No estoy presumiendo. Te intento ayudar. Draco cree que tú también puedes ser animago, así que inténtalo.

Aún al otro lado de la puerta, Harry ató cabos rápidamente. Por increíble que pareciera, aquel berzotas de Crabbe había conseguido convertirse en animago y podía transformarse en algún tipo de pájaro. Si eso era posible, cualquier cosa lo era. Intrigado, tocó a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Vince estaba a medio vestir-realizar la transformación con ropa incluida era aún más difícil- y los dos lo miraron con alarma.

-No estábamos haciendo nada-dijo Greg a toda prisa, pensando seguramente en su mujer.

-Ya, ya lo sé-le tranquilizó Harry, reprimiendo la imagen escalofriante que Goyle había sugerido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Crabbe, con recelo, terminando de vestirse.

-Me envía Mafoy. No puede venir a ayudar a Goyle con el Patronus y me ha pedido que lo haga yo. Crabbe, no sabía...

Entonces se interrumpió. No, no sabía que era un animago. No constaba en su ficha. Entre los aurores se le consideraba un mago apenas más poderoso que un squib, nadie habría visto razones para colocar un hechizo anti-transformaciones en su celda.

Crabbe podría haber abandonado Azkaban por la ventana en cualquier momento.

Harry se lo quedó mirando sin entender absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho¿Por qué había esperado a que Malfoy acudiera al rescate?

-¿Potter?

Había dado por sentado que Malfoy había ido a por Crabbe y, al verlo allí, se lo había llevado a él también para devolverle su involuntario favor en el ministerio. O, como mucho, que después de la captura de Crabbe habían decidido matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Ahora empezaba a preguntarse si Crabbe no habría sido sólo una cortina de humo. ¿Y si desde el principio el único motivo de aquella misión hubiera sido rescatarlo a él?

Crabbe se lo había quedado mirando con su habitual falta de curiosidad, Pero Harry decidió que prefería hablar con Malfoy directamente. Si no hubiera sabido que estaba ocupado preparando esa poción para Altair, se habría ido a buscarlo en ese mismo instante. Ya que tenía que esperar, bien podía hacer lo que había dicho que haría.

-Nada... Nada, se me ha ido de la cabeza. ¿Tú también te quedas a practicar?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer. No te canses, Greg.

Ayudarlo a lanzar un patronus medio decente no era tarea fácil, pero Harry no llegó a distraerse tanto como para olvidar lo que había descubierto. Su cabeza era un auténtico hervidero de teorías, algunas disparatadas. Por un momento incluso consideró que todo aquello fuera una inmensa y complicada trampa, pero rechazó la idea rápidamente. Su instinto le decía que Malfoy no le estaba engañando. Sin embargo, la explicación de que se lo debía por lo del ministerio había dejado de cuadrar.

Estaba impaciente por oir qué tenía que decirle.

----------------------------------------

Harry finalizó la sesión cuando el chocolate dejó de paliar los agotadores efectos del Patronus. Greg no conseguía lanzar un patronus corpóreo, pero su escudo parecía bastante consistente y tendría que bastar, al menos por aquel día. Entonces se despidió de él, felicitándole alentadoramente por su esfuerzo, y se fue a buscar a Malfoy con un gesto de decisión en los ojos.

-¿Sabéis si Malfoy sigue en el laboratorio?-le preguntó a Connor Montague y su novia Erin. Los dos tenían veinticinco años y ella, que era Ravenclaw y de una familia libre de sospechas, había decidido esconderse allí con él y convertirse en la heroína romántica, junto con Pansy, del escaso puñado de chicas adolescentes que pululaban por el monasterio.

-No, le he visto yendo hacia la entrada.

Harry les dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia allí. Antes de salir usó la varita para hacer aparecer una de sus túnicas de abrigo y se la colocó. A pesar del frío, Malfoy no era el único que andaba por allí fuera. Harry vio a Virginia y a Andrea Greengrass, que le confirmaron que habían visto pasar a Draco por ahí hacía un par de minutos y le indicaron la dirección que había tomado. Después distinguió a lo lejos a las madres de Crabbe, Goyle y Nott paseando juntas, pero ellas no lo vieron. Más adelante, por fin, se topó con Malfoy, que se había agachado para arrancar una flor y la estaba oliendo con aire de concentración y curiosidad. Harry no pensó ni por un momento que le hubiera atrapado en un momento de ternura y romanticismo: sabía que debía de estar tratando de averiguar sus posibilidades como ingrediente en alguna poción.

-Malfoy-le llamó.

Él dio un leve respingo, pues no le había visto llegar, y se puso en pie.

-Eh, Potter¿qué tal con Greg?

-Lo ha hecho bastante bien. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-Mentalmente dañado desde el día de su nacimiento, si me preguntas a mí. Pero ya no es azul y los bultos le han desaparecido.

Bien, cortesías cumplidas.

-He descubierto algo. Sé que Crabbe puede transformarse en algún tipo de pájaro. Y no termino de entender por qué no lo usó para salir de Azkaban.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-Ya sabes que no es muy poderoso. Cinco minutos entre dementores y se quedó sin magia para usar la transformación. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que matar a Crabbe por ser tan descuidado. Le dije que debía mantenerlo en absoluto secreto.

Pero Harry le cerró el paso.

-No, no, no, Malfoy, no tan rápido. Los dos sabemos que eso no es exactamente verdad. Sirius salió de Azkaban transformándose en perro después de pasar allí diez años. Sin un contra- hechizo específico, la capacidad de usar esa habilidad es de las últimas que se pierde. Crabbe podría haber huído por la ventana.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, intentando aparentar desinterés.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Potter?

Pero Harry no se dejó engañar. Malfoy estaba cada vez más tieso, y eso sólo le pasaba cuando se sentía incómodo.

-Creo que no fuisteis a por Crabbe. Él estaba allí por otra razón. Desde el principio, fuisteis a por mí.

Draco se las apañó para hacer un ruidito burlón.

-Y luego dices que no te crees el centro del universo.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio. Quiero saber por qué os arriesgasteis tanto por mí. Y no me vengas con lo del ministerio. No me debías tanto.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Entonces Draco apretó los labios como si estuviera disgustado y se giró un poco, dándole la espalda.

-Sí te lo debía-dijo, con voz hosca-. Te lo debíamos todos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Draco no contestó-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Malfoy seguía callado, pero Harry casi podía oir las palabras pugnando por salir en contra de lo que sin duda le estaba dictando su cabeza. Lo que no esperaba es que de pronto se girara de nuevo hacia él y demostrara que el gris también podía llamear.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-Se subió la manga de la túnica con rabia y le mostró la Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba en el brazo-. Te lo debíamos por esto. Cada vez que la veo recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que tuve un amo. Un amo...Como si fuera un elfo doméstico. Teniendo que rebajarme ante ese... esa cosa.

Parecía imposible que una voz humana pudiera destilar tanto aborrecimiento. Harry casi lamentó haberle dicho nada.

-Malfoy, no...

-Una vez me preguntaste por qué no me había contentado con desertar. Lo habría matado con mis propias manos, Potter. Con los dientes, si hubiera hecho falta. Porque los Malfoy no tenemos amos¿lo entiendes?. Los Malfoy no nos inclinamos ante nadie. Pero el único que podía matarlo y darnos la libertad eras tú. Y nosotros te dimos la libertad a ti.-Su mirada se había vuelto retadora-. Yo pago mis deudas, Potter.

Los ojos de Malfoy estaban expresando mil emociones a la vez, pero eso estaba bien, pensó Harry, porque él también tenía en ese momento mil emociones en la cabeza. La guerra lo había convertido en un héroe. En EL héroe. Le habían dedicado discursos de agradecimientos que le aburría y avergonzaba oir, le habían condecorado y le habían puesto su nombre a sus hijos recién nacidos. Pero era Malfoy, Malfoy entre todos los hombres, quien se había sentido en deuda con él hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida y la de sus amigos para sacarlo de Azkaban.

-Harry-dijo, sin saber por qué-. Me llamo Harry.

Aunque Malfoy lo miró como si se estuviera preguntando qué clase de respuesta era aquella, su agitación apenas contenida se aquietó bastante.

-Harry-repitió, en voz baja.

Su nombre en labios de Draco sonaba... correcto.

-Siento que esto te traiga malos recuerdos, pero yo me alegro de saberlo. Y nunca te he dado las gracias por lo de Azkaban, ni siquiera cuando lo hizo Remus...

-No necesitas hacerlo-le interrumpió él, sin brusquedad-. ¿No has oído lo que te he dicho?

-Sé que no necesito hacerlo. A lo mejor es que quiero hacerlo. Así que gracias, Draco.-Su nombre sonaba exótico y nuevo-. Gracias por mi alma.

Malfoy clavó los ojos en el suelo, y si antes había parecido incómodo, ahora estaba a punto de colapsarse.

-Gracias por la mía-masculló, tan bajito que Harry estuvo a punto de no oirlo.

Un golpe de aire hizo que sus túnicas revolotearan y que el fino cabello de Draco le cayera sobre los ojos. Harry estuvo a punto de alargar el brazó y apartárselo él mismo de la cara, pero contuvo el gesto antes de que pudiera notarse, asombrado de sí mismo, y observó cómo lo hacía el propio Draco. La sensación que tenía de pronto en el estómago le hizo sentirse raro y nervioso y buscó algo que le distrajera.

-Entonces¿cuál fue el papel de Crabbe en todo aquello?

Malfoy frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero fue apenas un instante. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba tranquila, casi amable.

-Para empezar, él podía escaparse y advertirnos si notaba algo raro o si te habían trasladado a otra parte. Además... intentábamos darte una coartada.

-¿Una coartada?

-Se supone que somos los malos. Te iban a dementorizar: no había razón alguna para ir a por ti, sacarte de allí y matarte en nuestro cuartel general. Pero si íbamos a por Crabbe... Bueno, entonces cabía dentro de lo posible que decidiéramos divertirnos contigo un rato. Todo el mundo te daría por muerto y podrías hacer planes sin tener a los aurores detrás. Obviamente, no esperábamos que Lestrange y los demás fueran a intentar colgarte a ti sus asesinatos.

-Así que se dejó atrapar.

-Sí.-Sí. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Mi madre le hizo un Obliviate para que no pudiera recordar casi nada de nosotros y los aurores no pudieran sonsacarle nada importante con la veritaserum o la Legeremancia.

Harry dedicó unos segundos a asimilar aquello.

-¿Cómo sabías que no iba a venderte al ministerio en cuanto estuviera en condiciones de irme?

-Porque te conozco, Po... Harry. Te vigilé muy de cerca en Hogwarts durante seis años. Sabía que en cuanto vieras qué clase de personas hay aquí, comprenderías que no éramos los Renegados. Y aunque no lograra convencerte de que terminé siendo un espía de la Orden, eso bastaría para que no intentaras jugárnosla, no después de haberte salvado la vida.-Hizo una pequeña mueca-. No soy un iluso. Había un riesgo, claro. Pero era pequeño y tenía que correrlo.

Harry asintió.

-¿Ya sospechabas que podía ser una trampa de los mortífagos?

-¿El qué¿El doble asesinato?

-Claro.

Pero Malfoy lo miró como si hubiera dicho una estupidez.

-Yo no sabía si los habías matado o no. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ya has matado antes¿no? Y motivos para enfadarte en serio no te faltaban.

Harry se quedó atónito.

-¿Me rescatasteis pensando que podía ser culpable?

-Harry¿es que no lo has entendido aún? Lo que hicimos no tuvo nada que ver con tu inocencia o tu culpabilidad. Tenía que ver con nuestro orgullo. Con nuestro orgullo y nuestra vergüenza. Si hubieras sido peligroso, te habríamos mantenido encerrado hasta que te recuperaras y después te habríamos dejado en la calle con un Obliviate que no habrías podido deshacer ni tú. Pero comprendí que eras inocente en cuanto me acusaste a mí de haberla matado.-Esbozó una sonrisa resignada, irónica-. Así que nuestra acción fue buena por dos motivos y eso quiere decir que recibiremos doble castigo por ella.

-No digas eso.

Draco se encogió de hombros, como si le estuviera quitando importancia.

-Bueno¿tienes alguna pregunta más sobre tu rescate que deba responder?

"_Un millón"._

-No.

-Te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie lo de Crabbe. Es un arma secreta que nunca se sabe si podríamos usar.

-Claro. ¿No lo sabe nadie más, aparte de ti y de Goyle?

-Mi madre y Blaise.-Se metió las manos debajo de las axilas-. ¿Nos vamos? Estoy empezando a helarme.

Los dos echaron a andar hacia el monasterio, en un silencio amistoso. Harry iba pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar, pero volvía una y otra vez a la expresión de Draco mientras le hablaba de la Marca Tenebrosa, en la furiosa humillación de sus ojos. Había algo en esa imagen que le hacía desear resucitar a Voldemort sólo para cruciarlo un buen rato y volverlo a matar. Entonces miró a Malfoy, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Parecía un poco preocupado, o quizás triste, y Harry sintió el impulso de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Todo saldrá bien, Draco, ya lo verás.

Él lo miró con una ligera y divertida confusión, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando, y luego le sonrió cansadamente.

-Optimismo Gryffindor¿eh?-dijo, apenas burlón-. Ojalá tengas razón.

--------------------------------------------

NdA Hola, guapas. Mañana subiré el siguiente, pero a partir de entonces, sólo publicaré miércoles y domingos. Tengo que retocar algunas cosas del fic y, además, no voy a tener vacaciones-y eso que me las merezco muchisísisimo-, así que la ilusión de publicar y de recibir vuestros comentarios va a ser mi anti-depresivo estival. Besitos!

Einx Marauder, hola. Había averiguado que eras tú x tu manera de despedirte, jeje.Bueno, tienes razón, Remus es un poco el Snape de Draco versión Gryffindor. Están en la misma situación, si lo piensas: son de la misma edad, eran buenos amigos de sus respectivos padres... Pero bueno, aquí la relación de Harry con Remus no es tan importante como era la de Draco con Sev en el otro fic. En cuanto a Harry... sí, un poquirritín celoso sí que está, jeje.

Tefi hola. Lo de Ian fue una pena, pero necesario para que viéramos lo malísimos que son los malos. Los sentimientos de Draco son cosa suya, jeje. De todos modos, prometo solemnemente que NO vais a esperar tanto como en el otro fic. Besitos y que te lo pases super-bien y aprendas mucho!

Drakitap, hola. Con lo de Halloween quería mostrar un poco la vida de la gente del monasterio. Después de nueve años y con niños pequeños, supuse que intentarían hacer una vida lo más normal posible. En cuanto a Pucey... bueno, Draco no iba a estar solito todo ese tiempo¿no? Remus es y ha sido un gran apoyo para Harry, tienes toda la razón. Sus amigos pensaron una cosa en caliente, pero han pasado un par de meses y ya no están tan seguros de lo que sucedió. Y sí, a Draco le sorprende que Remus quiera ayudarle; está acostumbrado a no esperar nada de la gente, pobrecito. Bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios y las cosas bonitas, Drakitap. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un sol? Pues eres un sol.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 11 **De vuelta al hogar**

-¿Estás listo?

-Cuando quieras.

Draco se había puesto bastante pesado con que no podía ir solo a su casa a tratar de recuperar su escoba y al final había decidido que iba a acompañarlo él mismo. Por si los aurores llegaban a verlos, se habían tomado poción multijugos. Draco parecía un veinteañero de pelo y ojos muy oscuros y Harry, otro con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. Harry suponía que ambos eran muggles, ya que si aquellos chicos hubieran sido magos, habría coincidido en Hogwarts con ellos y no le sonaban de nada.

Harry se concentró e hizo que los dos se Aparecieran a unos cincuenta metros de su casa. Estaba situada en medio de un valle que no ofrecía demasiados lugares en los que esconderse, pero ellos iban ocultos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad. Harry miró a su alrededor; no había aurores a la vista. Sin embargo, podía sentir sus hechizos de seguridad chisporroteando en su piel.

-No parece que haya nadie-le susurró a Draco, que estaba pegado a él, tanto, que de vez en cuando le rompía la concentración-. Voy a intentar pasar los hechizos.

-De acuerdo.

Usando tanto la varita como sus propias sensaciones, Harry estudió la magia que tenía frente a él. Al principio había pensado que sería uno de los más sencillos, destinado sólo a mantener alejados a los intrusos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era algo más complicado. Tenía que haberlo lanzado Kingsley Shacklebolt; su viejo compañero de la Orden del Fénix era el más competente con ese estilo de hechizos.

-He visto alguien en el piso de arriba-le alertó de pronto Malfoy, con voz tensa-. Vámonos de aquí, Harry.

-Espera un momento.

Estaba seguro de que podía conseguirlo. Sólo necesitaba unos segundos más...

-¿Qué haces? Vámonos.

-Espera, espera...-Entonces encontró lo que buscaba, esa especie de punto débil que todos los hechizos de seguridad tenían. Con un último movimiento de varita abrió la entrada que quería-. Lo tengo.

Durante unos segundos, los dos contuvieron la respiración, listos para Desaparecerse en cuanto saltaran las alarmas y llegaran todos los aurores del país. Pero la escena seguía siendo tan tranquila como antes y Harry supo que lo había hecho bien. Draco, sin embargo, no parecía tan feliz con los acontecimientos.

-¿Y qué? Nos tenemos que ir. No puedes entrar allí si hay aurores.

-Sí que puedo.

-Sólo es una maldita escoba, Potter. Yo te compraré diez del último modelo si dejas de hacer el gilipollas y te vienes ahora mismo conmigo.

Pero no quería recoger sólo la escoba. Y aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera a ser agradable, necesitaba entrar en su casa y despedirse.

-Voy a entrar-dijo, en tono concluyente-. ¿Qué prefieres: quedarte aquí vigilando o venir conmigo?

-Los locos no deben andar solos-replicó Draco, claramente irritado.

-Primero nos Apareceremos en el piso de abajo. Quédate con la Capa y mira a ver si hay más aurores allí. Yo iré a por el de la planta de arriba,

Draco asintió y le puso la mano en el hombro. Harry tomó aire, contó hasta tres y los transportó a ambos hasta la escalera que comunicaba los dos pisos. En cuanto su mente se adaptó al súbito cambio de escenario miró a su alrededor para ver si habían sido descubiertos. Después Harry le hizo una señal a Draco con la mano y salió de debajo de la capa, quedando al descubierto. Ahora le resultaba imposible ver a Malfoy, así que no se detuvo echándole una última ojeada y se Apareció en el piso de arriba. El auror no estaba a la vista, pero todas las puertas de aquella planta estaban cerradas excepto la del cuarto de invitados. Pisando con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, anduvo hacia allí. Estaba atento, pero no nervioso. Había hecho un millón de cosas mucho más peligrosas que aquella.

Y de pronto, justo cuando pasaba por delante del cuarto de baño, la puerta se abrió y Harry se encontró cara a cara con un auror.

La sorpresa los paralizó un segundo a los dos. El auror intentó sacar rápidamente su varita, pero Harry ya la llevaba en la mano.

"_¡Desmaius¡Mobilicorpus!"_

El auror, que había empezado a caer al suelo al recibir el primer hechizo, se detuvo, flotando, antes de golpearse y hacer ruido. Harry lo transportó hasta la cama de la habitación de invitados con un movimiento de varita, le quitó la suya y lo inmovilizó con un concienzudo Incarcerus. Después se Apareció de nuevo a los pies de la escalera. Normalmente las guardias se hacían en pareja y se preguntó si Draco habría encontrado a alguien más. No se atrevía a llamarlo en voz alta por si aún no había neutralizado al otro auror, pero no se oía ni veía nada.

¿Lo habrían capturado? La posibilidad le puso un nudo en el estómago y le hizo desear haber ido solo.

Entonces, la cabeza de Malfoy apareció a un palmo de su cara y Harry, sobresaltado, retrocedió dos pasos con una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Quién se asusta ahora al ver cabezas volantes?-se rio Draco, quitándose la capa del todo.

Harry dio un bufido.

-Muy gracioso. Veo que ya estás de mejor humor.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que luchara con la Orden del Fénix, pero atizar a los aurores siempre me pone de buen humor.

-¿Había alguien más?

-Sí, ese tal Dawlish. Y ahora¿te importaría ir a por tu escoba de una vez?

La Nimbus Extreme solía estar guardada en una alacena que había bajo las escaleras y Harry frunció el ceño al ver que no estaba allí. La de Ginny tampoco, pero era fácil suponer que se la había quedado alguno de sus hermanos.

-Tendría que estar aquí.

-La tendrán los Weasley. Al fin y al cabo, es una buena escoba.

-Ahora mismo, dudo que quieran nada mío. _Accio_ Nimbus Extreme.

Pero la escoba no acudió a él.

-Si no han sido ellos, habrá sido algún auror-dijo Draco-. Vamos, Harry, déjalo. Podemos acercarnos mañana al callejón Diagon y comprar una nueva. Larguémonos.

-Espera, quiero un par de cosas más.

Harry se fue a su despacho, seguido de Draco. En cuanto entró, se dio cuenta de que muchas de sus cosas habían desaparecido y que otras estaban metidas en unas cajas de cartón que había arrinconadas en la pared. Era fácil suponer que los Weasley se habían llevado las pertenencias de Ginny, pero ¿quién se estaba ocupando de las suyas¿Remus¿Hermione?

Impaciente por averiguar si habían encontrado lo que había ido a buscar, Harry abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio dos veces seguidas. Allí sólo había pergaminos y una botellita sin abrir de tinta, pero cuando pronunció un conjuro y lo abrió por tercera vez, tuvo acceso a un nuevo cajón, más grande que el resto. Harry sonrió al ver que nadie parecía haber tocado su interior y empezó a buscar lo que quería. Primero encontró su pasaporte y su carnet de conducir muggles. Después, de debajo de unos papeles sacó el Mapa del Merodeador; podían tener la necesidad de entrar a Hogwarts a consultar la Sección Prohibida y aquello siempre resultaría útil. Entonces volvió a cerrar el cajón y buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, que se había quedado estudiando el único objeto de Grimmauld Place-la antigua casa de Sirius-que Harry había conservado después de venderla: el tapiz familiar de la familia Black.

-Tú sales ahí-le dijo a Draco.

-Sí, ya lo he visto. Mi madre me había hablado de este tapiz. Es el de la casa de la tía abuela Walburga¿verdad?-Harry asintió y Draco le dedicó una media sonrisa-. Eres tío segundo mío por parte de madre, Harry. A partir de ahora, espero que me regales algo en mis cumpleaños y en Navidad.

No parecía muy sorprendido por el descubrimiento, así que Harry supuso que Narcissa también le había comentado que estaban vagamente emparentados. No era nada raro; su padre, James Potter, había sido de sangre pura y casi todas las antiguas familias de magos estaban relacionadas. Draco y él también eran primos lejanos de los Weasley, los Crabbe y los Goyle.

-Sólo si te portas bien. Vale, aquí hemos terminado. Recojo una cosa más y nos vamos.

Seguido de Draco, Harry se dirigió de nuevo a las escaleras. Quería llevarse su chaqueta favorita, una de cuero. Era una tontería, pero la tenía desde hacía cinco años y le gustaba ponérsela. Y también quería sus botas de motorista. Sirius tenía unas iguales, lo había visto en las fotos. Sin embargo, cuando iba a empezar a subir se detuvo, indeciso. La chaqueta estaba en el armario y el armario estaba en su dormitorio y de repente, la idea de entrar en esa habitación no le seducía en absoluto. Entonces usó un sencillo hechizo invocador y la chaqueta y las botas aparecieron en sus manos.

-Cuando quieras-le dijo a Malfoy.

Los aurores maniatados no le preocupaban. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacer magia sin varita, pero el cambio de turno sería en menos de dos horas. Sin volver a mirar atrás, consciente de que aquella nunca volvería a ser su casa, Harry se Desapareció de allí.

--------------------------------

Pansy les esperaba en el monasterio con una mala noticia. El hermano de la señora Robards y su esposa, que vivían en Atenas, habían ido de visita y se habían instalado en casa del jefe de los aurores.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Draco, malhumorado.

-Ni idea.

Harry movió negativamente la cabeza.

-No podemos ir a por él ahora. Neutralizar a tres personas sin hacerles daño no es lo mismo que neutralizar a una sola.

-Sí, y eso por no hablar de que ahora será más fácil que cambien sus rutinas-añadió Draco, de mala gana-. Joder, ya podrían haberse quedado en su cochina casa.

-Pansy, nena, intenta averiguar cuánto tiempo van a quedarse-dijo Blaise.

-Yo hablaré con Lupin-dijo Harry.

Narcissa dio un pequeño suspiro de frustración.

-Espero que podamos permitirnos este retraso.

Harry pensaba lo mismo, pero no veía qué otra cosa podían hacer, excepto seguir esperando.

-¿No tenéis manera alguna de poneros en contacto con los mortífagos?

-Cada vez que nos vemos, tendemos a intentar matarnos unos a otros-contestó Draco-. ¿Por qué íbamos a querer ponernos en contacto con ellos?

-No lo sé. Algunos de ellos tienen aquí mujeres, o hijos o hermanos. No veo tan raro que de vez en cuando vaya una lechuza de un lado a otro.

Resultaba extremadamente difícil seguir a una lechuza mensajera-formaba parte de la magia intrínseca de esos animales-y el Fidelius no era obstáculo para ellas. Remus habría podido escribirle directamente al monasterio si hubiera querido, pero el sistema muggle era aún más seguro y habían dejado el recurso de las lechuzas para las emergencias.

Y aunque ambos bandos ignoraran a dónde enviar las cartas, normalmente bastaba con poner simplemente el nombre del mago a quien iba dirigida para que la lechuza encontrara su destino.

-Al principio de venir aquí, la madre de Daphne recibió una carta de su marido-le explicó Draco-. Estaba envenenada y murió. Y unas semanas más tarde, mi tío Rodolphus intentó lo mismo con mi madre. Lo único que quieren de nosotros es matarnos por ser unos traidores a la sangre. Ninguno de nosotros tocaría una carta llegada por lechuza y creo que puedo decir lo mismo de ellos.

-Aunque supongo que sí hay una manera-intervino Narcissa-. Si dejamos caer en los oídos adecuados del callejón Knockturn que queremos reunirnos con ellos, es probable que acabe llegándoles el mensaje. Otra cosa muy distinta es que contesten o que no traten también de tendernos una trampa.

Blaise miró a Harry.

-¿Tienes algún plan, Potter?

-No, en realidad, no-contestó-. Pero es un buen modo de tomar la delantera en este asunto. No sabemos cómo puede acabar el interrogatorio de Robards. Parece culpable, creo que lo es, pero hasta que no le oigamos confesar, no podemos estar seguros de que no estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Si eso ocurre, la única manera que nos quedará de seguir en el juego pasará por tratar de capturar a uno de ellos o de infiltrar a uno de los nuestros en su bando.

Los tres Slytherin se miraron entre ellos.

-Es imposible colarles un espía-dijo Draco-. Nos conocen a todos. Y aunque les dijéramos que hemos cambiado otra vez de bando, nos matarían igualmente por ser unos traidores a la sangre.

-¿Y alguno de los chavales?-propuso Blaise-. Pollux, Abigail o Caradoc...

-No durarían ni cinco minutos-replicó Narcissa, tajante-. Ellos no son como vosotros a su edad, Blaise.

Harry se preguntó qué querría decir con eso. Ciertamente, los adolescentes del monasterio parecían un poco más ingenuos que sus compañeros de curso de Slytherin, y eso que habían tenido una vida dura, con la guerra y su extraña condición de refugiados. Le alivió darse cuenta de que la propuesta de Zabini iba a ser rechazada. El más mayor de los tres nombres que había dado, Caradoc, tenía dieciocho años. Harry había sido un héroe de guerra condecorado a esa edad, pero ahora que tenía veintiseis años, sentía una extraña sensación si andaba por el mundo muggle y oía hablar de los niños-soldado.

-Mi madre tiene razón. ¿Os podéis imaginar a alguno de esos críos con Rodolphus Lestrange?

El tío de Draco y cuñado de Narcissa era sin duda el mortífago más peligroso que quedaba en libertad. Era muy poderoso y estaba completa y sádicamente loco. No, no podía imaginarse a ninguno de esos chicos con él. No vivos, al menos.

-Tenderles una encerrona va a ser casi imposible-dijo Narcissa-. Pero Potter tiene razón al decir que será nuestra única posibilidad si nos falla lo de Robards. No necesitamos un plan alternativo ahora mismo, pero debemos empezar a pensar en él.

-------------------------------------

La reunión no duró mucho más y una de las razones era que Pansy y Blaise empezaron a dar señales de impaciencia. Mientras los veía alejarse hacia las habitaciones, Harry no pudo evitar sentir envidia. A él también le habría gustado tener a alguien. Pero apartó con firmeza ese pensamiento de su mente, recordando el final de Ginny. Estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria después de la visita de aquella tarde.

-Eh, Draco, tu novio te anda buscando-dijo Daphne, cruzándose con ellos.

Draco puso mala cara. Más o menos parecida a la de Harry.

-Por última vez, Daphne, no es mi novio. Yo no tengo novio. ¿No te cabe en la cabeza que dos personas puedan follar sin ser novios?

-No-dijo, siguiendo su camino tranquilamente.

Draco dio un bufido exasperado.

-Esa chica es tonta.

Narcissa lo miraba con reprobación,

-Te agradecería que vigilaras tu vocabulario delante de mí, Draco.

-Oh, vaya, siento muchísimo haber ofendido tus virginales oídos, madre.

Ella hizo un ruidito entre exasperado y divertido. Harry, sin embargo, no sentía interés alguno por el lenguaje de Draco.

-Creía que estabais juntos.

-¿Juntos¿Como una pareja? No. Es sólo... ya sabes... Somos como... -Se giró hacia su madre-. ¿Alguna sugerencia, oh, guardiana del decoro?

-¿Tanto cuesta decir "somos amigos y nos acostamos de vez en cuando"?

Draco sonrió.

-Pues eso, ya lo has oído. Somos amigos y nos acostamos de vez en cuando. Y no hay nada más por mucho que Daphne, Milly y las demás insistan en creer que sí.

Harry hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Aquello tenía sentido, más que pensar que pudieran ser novios. Pucey no estaba mal, pero aparte de la atracción física y un interés compartido por el quidditch¿qué otra cosa podía unirles?

-Oye¿quieres que juguemos mañana un uno contra uno al quidditch?

-No creo que pueda, pero ya te avisaré. Nos vemos en la cena-añadió, con voz casual-, voy a ver qué quiere Adri.

"_Adrian es un imbécil",_ pensó Harry.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso.

-----------------------------

NdA Bueno, el próximo cap ya será el domingo, sorry.

Tefi, me alegra que te guste el fic y que vayas a acabar las clases, guapa.

Drakitap, hola, guapísima. Tienes razón en lo de Altair; se parece a Draco, pero sin la dañina influencia de Lucius. Y también en lo de Harry y Draco; ya has visto que en este cap hemos avanzado aún más y Harry se ha dado cuenta de que realmente está empezando a sentir algo por Draquito. Ya sabes que yo tengo debilidad por él y que me gusta darle un buen fondo. Besitos.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 12 **Hermione**

"_Querido Harry,_

_Hermione ha venido esta tarde a casa a traerme más información sobre la Puerta y me ha preguntado a bocajarro si todo esto tenía que ver contigo. Yo le he contestado que creía que Ginny había sido asesinada por la gente que está interesada en la Puerta y que te habían tendido una trampa porque andabas tras su pista. No es exactamente la verdad, pero se parece bastante. Ella, algo inquieta, me ha vuelto a recordar la conversación que supuestamente habíais tenido en el callejón Diagon y yo le he vuelto a repetir que tú me habías jurado en Azkaban que aquella conversación era falsa y que debían de haberle implantado un falso recuerdo. No es la primera vez que hablamos sobre ello y normalmente, llegados a este punto, me decía que tenía que afrontar los hechos y que, por mucho que nos doliera a todos, todas las pruebas demostraban tu culpa. Esta vez, sin embargo, se ha echado a llorar y ha dicho que si yo resultaba tener razón no iban a perdonárselo nunca. Incluso me ha pedido que volviera a examinar su mente en busca de una explicación para ese recuerdo. Francamente, Harry, me ha costado no contarle que estás vivo. Creo que este sería un buen momento para que hablaras con ella y le explicaras todo lo que ha pasado. Tengo la impresión de que se siente como en una pesadilla de la que desea despertar, y aunque nada puede hacer desaparecer su dolor por Ginny, al menos podemos volverlo soportable._

_Pero la decisión es tuya.Si crees que es mejor seguir manteniéndola al margen no le diré una sola palabra sobre ti. De todos modos, la información de Hermione, parece importante. Venga ella o no, te sugiero que quedemos pronto. No me gusta hablar de este tema a través de estas máquinas; no sé dónde se van estos mensajes y eso me pone nervioso. Di tú cuándo y dónde podemos vernos, aunque deberíamos dejar descansar la Casa de los Gritos esta vez. ¿Qué tal un sitio muggle?_

_Tonks ha estado preguntando por ahí y parece ser que los Milton van a quedarse en casa de Robards hasta después de Navidad. Imagino que debe de resultaros frustrante retrasarlo tanto tiempo, pero, sinceramente, creo que intentarlo en esas condiciones es un serio error. Ah, tu incursión a tu casa (doy por sentado que has sido tú) ha causado un revuelto en la oficina. Nadie sabe qué pensar, porque, si eres el asesino que mató a Belby¿por qué no mastate a los aurores que había en tu casa? Y si eras tú¿cómo es posible que Malfoy no te matara? Eso sí, aunque estén confundidos respecto a quién eras y qué querías, han doblado la seguridad alrededor de tu casa._

_Nos vemos pronto. Confírmame lo de Hermione. _

Con cariño 

_Remus Lupin."_

_----------------------------------------------_

Un par de días más tarde, un nervioso Harry esperaba, sentado en una mesa de una céntrica cafetería, a que llegaran Remus y Hermione. El local estaba lleno de turistas y adolescentes que parloteaban animadamente; si algún auror les seguía, era poco probable que Robards organizara un ataque en un sitio como ese, tan lleno de muggles. Aun así, había tomado ciertas precauciones para pasar un poco más desapercibido. Llevaba su famoso pelo de punta cubierto por una gorra de béisbol y trataba de cubrirse la cara con una revista de motos.

Estaba nervioso, pero agradecía aquel encuentro no sólo porque tenía ganas de aclarar las cosas con Hermione, sino también porque le había permitido distraerse un poco de sus pensamientos sobre Draco. Desde que había comprendido que sentía celos de Adrian y lo que significaban esos celos, había intentado reprimir esas emociones. Para empezar, resultaba totalmente inoportuno empezar a sentir ese tipo de cosas cuando había unos mortífagos chalados empeñados en resucitar a Voldemort y otros tipejos como él aunque eso significara desatar el infierno sobre la tierra. Y eso por no hablar del destino que solía correr la gente que le importaba.

¿Necesitaba ver las tripas de Draco colgando de una lámpara?

Definitivamente, no.

Un par de minutos después de la hora convenida, sus amigos entraron por la puerta. Hermione estaba algo pálida, pero los ojos le brillaban y miraba a todas partes con ansiedad. Harry se puso en pie, mucho más nervioso de lo que esperaba. Cuando ella lo vio, se quedó clavada en el sitio, con cara de estar sintiendo mil cosas a la vez. Sus labios pronunciaron mudamente su nombre. Harry sonrió, feliz, tranquilizador, y entonces Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había puesto a llorar.

-Perdóname, Harry... Por favor, perdóname, perdóname...

-No pasa nada, Hermione. No pasa nada, de verdad.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

-Lo sé... Lo sé, no te preocupes.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos-sugirió Remus, señalando discretamente a la gente que se les había quedado mirando.

Aunque Hermione aún estaba bastante alterada, se separó de Harry y los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

-No puedo creer que estés vivo-dijo ella, en un susurro ahogado-. ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy¿Cómo te escapaste?

Harry miró a Remus.

-¿No se lo has contado?

-Sólo que estabas vivo.

-No me he escapado, Hermione No querían hacerme daño.

-Pero... son mortífagos, mataron a Belby y... y seguramente son los que mataron a Ginny.

-No, no. Malfoy y los suyos no son mortífagos. Y tampoco mataron a Belby o a Ginny.

-Deberías empezar por el principio, Harry-le aconsejó Remus, con una leve sonrisa.

Él siguió su consejo y comenzó a explicarle lo que había pasado el día en el que había ido a casa de los Wallace y se había encontrado con Ian Tennant. Oir sus graves sospechas sobre Robards la sorprendió e indignó y la posibilidad de que los mortífagos anduvieran tras la Puerta de Estigia la preocupó enormemente, aunque esto último ya se le había pasado por la cabeza. Harry se dio cuenta de que, esta vez, sí, Hermione había dejado de dudar de él.

-Es espantoso... Si abren esa Puerta... Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¿Qué has descubierto tú? Remus me ha dicho que tenías información nueva.

-Estuve en Hogwarts, hablando con el cuadro de Dumbledore. Por suerte, había oído hablar de la Puerta.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que la sangre que abre la Puerta, la sangre del mago más poderoso del mundo, debe ser fresca. No puede haber sido conservada mágicamente. Así que si te la quitaron cuando te tuvieron retenido, no les servirá de nada. Y me habló de un libro en la Sección Perdida.-Sacó un papel de su bolso-. Según ese libro, la Puerta tiene un margen de diez o quince segundos durante los cuales aún es posible volver a cerrarla, bien destruyendo la llave o ejecutando el conjuro que la abre al revés. Después, es totalmente imposible.

Harry leyó la cita textual y levantó la cabeza, súbitamente alarmado.

-Si necesitan mi sangre, antes o después me obligarán a dejarme ver. Y eso quiere decir que irán a por vosotros. Tenéis que avisar a todos los Weasley, a Nev, a Lavender, a cualquiera que puedan amenazar con matar para hacerme salir y explicarles el peligro que corren.

Ella asintió.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Haré correr la voz. Pero... ¿cómo pueden estar tan seguros los mortífagos de que Malfoy no te ha matado?¿Te han visto?

-No, que yo sepa. Pero saben que Malfoy era un espía de la Orden y que los traicionó, que no es un asesino. No tienen motivos para creer que sí me ha matado.

Hermione arqueó las cejas con evidente escepticismo.

-Bueno... Malfoy _dice_ que era un espía de la Orden. Yo no lo tengo tan claro. Luché contra él una vez, te lo recuerdo, y fue uno de sus Avada Kedavras lo que mató a Padma Patil.

-También Snape tuvo que matar inocentes para no comprometer su posición.

Y mientras lo decía, se acordó de que aquella vez en la que Draco le había preguntado sobre el perdón. ¿Había estado pensando en Padma, en todas las personas a las que había matado o dañado para seguir pasando por mortífago?

-¿Le crees¿De verdad le crees?

-Sí. Allí todo el mundo odia a Voldemort.

-¿Dónde es allí¿Y quién es todo el mundo?

-Eso es lo único que no te puedo contar, Hermione. Lo prometí.

-A Malfoy le preocupa la seguridad de su gente-le explicó Lupin-. Pero yo le pedí que me escribiera todo lo que recuerda de su trabajo como espía y... y muchas de las cosas concuerdan. ¿Os acordáis de aquella vez que uno de los nuestros alcanzó a Snape con un Hibernus? Ese hechizo tarda al menos una semana en desvanecerse, a veces dos. Pero tres días después, Alastor organizó aquel ataque sorpresa al cementerio de los Riddle. Sabía que aquellos mortífagos iban a estar allí aquella noche y todos pensamos que había sido Snape y nos asombró que se hubiera recuperado tan pronto del Hibernus.

-¿Fue cosa de Draco?-inquirió Harry.

-Es una de las cosas que me apuntó. Francamente, creo que debemos darle el beneficio de la duda. Además... aunque nunca hubiera espiado para nosotros, es un hecho que abandonó a Voldemort. La última vez que uno de los nuestros lo vio fue tres semanas antes del final de la guerra. Sólo por eso, los mortífagos que permanecieron fieles a su amo ya querrían verlo muerto. Acordaos de lo que le hicieron al hermano de Sirius o a Karkarov.-Asintió-. Yo también creo que podemos fiarnos de él, al menos de momento.

-Está bien-dijo Hermione, aunque no sonó muy convencida-. Lo importante es empezar a actuar ya. Yo creo que lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es avisar a la gente. Si se lo explicamos a la profesora McGonnagall, ella podría hablar con el ministro. Scrigmeour puede mandar arrestar a Robards para interrogarlo.

-O puede hacernos el mismo caso que cuando intentamos convencer a Fudge de que Voldemort había regresado y además ellos sabrían que sabemos lo que buscan, lo que les haría aún ser más precavidos-dijo Harry.

-Y eso si no está metido en esto también-les recordó Lupin-. No sabemos de quién podemos fiarnos y de quién no.

-Yo me fío de la Orden del Fénix-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Para convocar a la Orden del Fénix, primero hay que convencerlos uno por uno de la inocencia de Harry-dijo Remus-. Tonks tiene clarísimo lo que está pasando, sólo necesita que se lo confirme. También puedo hablar con Minerva: ella nunca llegó a creer que hubieras matado a Ginny. Y tú, desde luego, puedes empezar con Ron.

Ella asintió.

-Contémosles primero lo que sabemos de la Puerta. Ya sabrán...

Harry estaba tan interesado en hacer planes como ellos, pero recordó la cara de mal genio y desconfianza que Draco le había mostrado desde que se había enterado de que iba a reunirse con Hermione a solas.

-Espera, Hermione, espera. No podemos decidirlo solos. Draco no ha venido porque no sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar al verlo, pero no podemos tomar ese tipo de decisiones sin él. Una cosa es que haya cambiado desde Hogwarts y otra, que vaya a aceptar que lleguemos de pronto diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer.

Hermione frunció el ceño con desaprobación y extrañeza.

-¿Y por qué debería importarnos lo que piense? Harry, esto es serio. No creo que sea el momento de preocuparnos de los sentimientos de Malfoy.

-No. No, tú no lo entiendes. Él está tan metido en esto como nosotros. No se merece que ahora le demos de lado. Y no podemos prescindir de sus recursos. Escucha... quedemos mañana los cuatro, donde os venga bien. Entonces haremos todos los planes que tengamos que hacer.

Ella lo estaba mirando como si no le conociera de nada y Harry supuso que debía de resultar extraño oirlo ponerse de parte de Draco. Pero las cosas habían cambiado y no tenía nada que ver con la atracción que sentía hacia él. No estaban en Hogwarts, no eran enemigos y no pensaba pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él tratándolo como si su opinión no contara para nada. Su determinación debía de ser visible, porque Hermione volvió a asentir.

Después de acordar una nueva hora y punto de encuentro, Lupin se marchó, dejándolos solos. Los dos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estés vivo.

-Lo supongo.

-Harry, yo... Lo siento. Otra vez. Es sólo que... parecías tan furioso cuando hablamos... Bueno, ya sé, creéis que es un falso recuerdo y supongo que lo es, pero... Para mí, es como si hubiera pasado de verdad. Y el Harry de ese recuerdo podría... podría haber hecho lo que... pasó. Y luego leímos el informe de tu varita, y los expertos no te encontraron nada raro...

-Hermione, os engañaron. No te preocupes más por eso, por favor.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Si no se hubiera tratado de Ginny... Pero cada vez que intentábamos creer en tu inocencia era como si la estuviéramos traicionando a ella.

-Lo importante es que me crees ahora.

Hermione asintió y lo miró con lástima.

-También siento muchísimo lo de Ginny, Harry. Que... que te engañara y que... la perdieras. Todo esto ha tenido que ser muy duro para ti. No puedo ni imaginar cómo te sientes respecto a ella.

Harry jugueteó nerviosamente con una servilleta de papel, haciéndola pedacitos. Ya era la tercera vez que tenía que hablar de ello y se sentía igual de incómodo que la primera.

-Yo no sabía que me estaba engañando, pero sí sabía que nuestro matrimonio no iba bien. No puedo decirte qué le pasaba a ella, nunca lo hablamos. Pero yo... creo que había vuelto a verla como a la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Supongo que lo que siento ahora cuando pienso en ella no es distinto a lo que siento cuando pienso en Sirirus o en Dumbledore¿comprendes?

Aquello no parecía haberla sorprendido demasiado.

-Sí, creo que sí. La verdad es que a veces me preguntaba qué estaba pasando exactamente entre vosotros. Era como si siguierais juntos porque estabais acostumbrados a estar juntos.

-Posiblemente.-Bajó la vista un momento-. ¿Qué hay de Ron?

Le dolía todo cada vez que pensaba en él. Y la cara que puso Hermione no le hizo sentirse mejor.

-Estoy muy preocupada por él. No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que pasó todo esto. Fue él quien descubrió los cadáveres y... Ahora que los ánimos se han calmado un poco, ya no está tan seguro de que fuera cosa tuya y eso le está matando también, porque cree que Malfoy te asesinó y sabe que no te ayudó y... Es como una pesadilla.

-Lo entiendo.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione se tiñeron de desesperación.

-Necesito que vuelva a reirse otra vez, Harry. Necesito oirlo reir otra vez.

-----------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Harry llevó a Draco hasta el piso de los padres de Hermione. Ella ya estaba allí, esperándoles; cuando vio a Malfoy, lo miró como si no terminara de creer lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía seria y Harry estaba convencido de que Draco iba a estar más serio aún, así que le sorprendió verlo sonreir, aunque fuera una sonrisa burlona.

-Vamos, Granger, relájate. ¿No te ha explicado ya Harry que soy de los buenos?

-Cuesta de creer.

-Me consta que tienes problemas a la hora de creer en la inocencia de la gente.

Hermione captó perfectamente la indirecta y enrojeció de vergüenza. Harry fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

-Malfoy...-dijo, en tono de advertencia.

Él resopló y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

-Esto va a ser divertido.

-No, no va a serlo hasta que todos tengamos claro que estamos en el mismo barco-dijo Harry, mirándolos significativamente a los dos.

Draco hizo una mueca altanera y desdeñosa, dejando claro que pensaba que no era él quien no sabía comportarse. Hermione se mordió un momento los labios, como si estuviera obligándose a tener paciencia, y asintió.

-¿Queréis tomar algo?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Hermione, el otro día se me olvidó preguntarte si sabes dónde está mi escoba.

-¿Tu escoba? Ay, Harry... ¿eso es lo que fuiste a buscar a tu casa? Lo siento, se la di a Victor.

-¿A Victor Krum?-exclamó él, aunque sabía que debía ser el jugador de quidditch búlgaro que habían conocido durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Estuvo aquí con la selección búlgara un par de semanas después de que escaparas de Azkaban. Sabía lo que había pasado por los periódicos, pero él pensaba que podías ser inocente. Todos creíamos que Malfoy te había matado, y me preguntó si podía darle un recuerdo tuyo... y le di tu escoba. Y... Minerva se ha quedado tu insignia de auror. Y Nev, tu diploma.

Resultaba algo perturbador imaginarse a la gente repartiéndose sus cosas, aunque supuso que al menos podía alegrarse de que, dadas las circunstancias, aún hubiera gente que quisiera recuerdos suyos.

-Bien... no importa-dijo, interrumpiendo a Hermione cuando ella decía algo sobre pagarle una escoba nueva-. Ya me lo devolverán todo cuando esto se aclare.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Creíamos que... ya sabes, que estabas muerto.

-No pasa nada.

Lupin se Apareció en medio del salón y Harry le hizo a Hermione un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se olvidara de ese tema.

-Ah, ya estáis todos reunidos-dijo, saludándolos-. Bueno, podemos empezar cuando queráis.

-Sí, yo tengo que irme dentro de una hora-dijo Hermione-. ¿Habéis pensado lo de avisar a la Orden del Fénix?

Harry miró a Draco. Cuando les había hablado a él, Blaise y Narcissa de la propuesta de Hermione, Draco había escuchado las opiniones de todo el mundo y había dicho que tenía que pensarlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que había decidido; no había querido decírselo y él no había vuelto a preguntar.

-No tengo en nada en contra de la Orden, pero me pregunto si la Orden puede decir lo mismo. Si les contáis la verdad, es posible que casi todos os crean. Pero los que queden fuera de ese "casi" nos venderán.

-¿No te parece bien?-le dijo Harry, un poco sorprendido.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos intentar aprovechar sus recursos. Si Granger consigue abrirle los ojos a su marido, tendremos dos aurores dentro y eso sólo puede ser bueno. McGonagall ya está ayudando al dejar que consultemos en la Sección Prohibida. Pero nosotros estamos planeando secuestrar e interrogar a Robards y esa debería ser nuestra prioridad. Si eso sale bien, tendremos la prueba de que somos inocentes y puede que información vital sobre el plan de los mortífagos. Entonces será el momento de convocar a la Orden, contárselo todo e ir a por ellos.

-¿Y si sale mal?-dijo Lupin, a quien seguía sin gustarle del todo ir directamente a por el jefe de los aurores.

-Entonces iremos uno a uno y con mucho cuidado y no tendremos nada demasiado sólido que ofrecerles.

-Perdona, pero aún queda un cabo suelto-replicó Hermione-. Es Albertus Rand, el auror que te examinó para ver si te habían lanzado los hechizos que denunciabas. Según su informe, estabas completamente limpio. Si tú dices la verdad, él tiene que estar mintiendo.

Lo cierto es que a Harry se le había borrado aquello de la memoria. Los días en Azkaban estaban empezando a ser una masa confusa de gris en la que no destacaba nada excepto la intensa tristeza que provocaban los dementores.

-Tienes razón. Remus¿crees que Tonks podría investigarlo un poco?

-Él sería más fácil de secuestrar que Robards y si ha sido capaz de falsificar un informe sobre el Chico-que-vivió es que está implicado hasta el fondo-dijo Malfoy.

-No sé, a él también pueden haberlo engañado, Draco. Estamos tratando con gente que tiene muchos recursos a la hora de joder la mente de los demás. Por cierto, Hermione, queríamos saber si aceptarías que alguien del grupo de Malfoy usara la Legeremancia contigo para examinar tu falso recuerdo.

-¿Quién?-dijo, obviamente suspicaz.

-Una experta, no la conoces-contestó Malfoy, haciendo que Harry supusiera que Narcissa planeaba usar la poción multijugos para no ser identificada.

Hermione miró a Harry para que éste le confirmara que era una buena idea y él lo hizo. Después siguieron hablando, planeando alternativas y considerando opciones. Finalmente, Hermione consultó su reloj.

-Yo tengo que volver ya a casa y mis padres no tardarán en llegar. Si no hay novedades, nos vemos el jueves que viene aquí mismo y a la misma hora.

Harry se despidió de sus amigos y se Desapareció con Malfoy hasta el perímetro del hechizo anti-Apariciones del monasterio. Después echaron a andar hacia el edificio. Harry miró a Draco, que caminaba con esa expresión meditativa con la que salía de las reuniones. A pesar de su pequeño enfrentamiento inicial con Hermione, después había sido muy correcto con ella. Frío, pero correcto.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró con una chispa de humor.

-¿Sabes que eso sólo se dice cuando vas a hacer una pregunta realmente impertinente? Está bien, suéltalo.

-Las cosas que decías en Hogwarts sobre la sangre... ¿las creías de verdad o sólo repetías lo que le oías a tus padres?

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-Vaya... Y yo que pensaba que podría ahorrarme la embarazosa conversación sobre mi pasado en Hogwarts...

-Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

Después de caminar en silencio unos segundos, Draco le contestó.

-Ni siquiera entonces era tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta de que había magos mestizos, incluso nacidos de muggles, superiores a algunos magos de sangre pura. Pero os odiaba de verdad. Y si tengo un don para algo, es para saber dar donde más duele.

-Sí, bueno... Eso me consta-dijo, bromeando.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo cambiar el pasado.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba un poco molesto y pensó que igual se había creído que lo estaba juzgando o algo así.

-Al menos has cambiado el presente-añadió. Le sonó raro, como a viajes en el tiempo, y trató de explicarse mejor-. Quiero decir que ahora... ya no piensas esas cosas y... bueno, todos cometemos errores, fíjate en lo injusto que fui yo con Snape... y no todo el mundo se da cuenta de sus equivocaciones.

-Te escribían los discursos¿verdad?

-Tú ya me entiendes-dijo, un poco frustrado por su propia torpeza-. Yo me alegro de que ahora... no sé, nos llevemos mejor.

"_Y ahora te callarás y no volverás a abrir la boca porque estás como a dos pasos de confesarle que está empezando a gustarte un montón",_ se dijo Harry a sí mismo. Draco esbozó una sonrisa y asintió brevemente, pero no dijo nada. Harry siguió caminando, lanzándole ocasionales miradas de reojo mientras se recordaba una y otra vez que debía seguir callado.

---------------------------------

Después de la Cruciatus, la mayoría de la gente regresaba al comedor y se quedaba allí charlando hasta que se iban a dormir. En el lado opuesto a las mesas que usaban para comer había mesas más pequeñas, butacas y sofás, como una pequeña Sala Común de Hogwarts. Harry estaba sentado en un sofá, con una revista de quidditch sobre las rodillas y la vista puesta casi todo el rato en la partida de poker mágico en la que estaban sumidos Draco y algunos de sus amigos. Le habían invitado a jugar con ellos, pero Harry sabía que era una presa fácil para las dotes de observación del Slytherin medio y el póker no tenía gracia si uno no era capaz de colar un buen farol.

Daphne y Erin estaban conversando entre ellas, a su lado. Harry no las estaba escuchando, pero al final la repetición de la palabra "boda" atrajo su atención y se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de una futura ceremonia entre Erin y Connor Montague.

-¿Vas a casarte, Erin?-preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

-Puede. No lo sé. Las bodas están muy pasadas de moda¿no?

-No digas tonterías-dijo Daphne-. Piensa en lo bien que nos lo pasaremos todos. ¿No te acuerdas de cuando se casaron Milly y Greg?

Ella hizo una mueca que significaba que seguía sin estar convencida. Harry las miró, confundido.

-Pero cuando decís lo de la boda...¿os referís a una boda de verdad¿Con hechicero y todo?

-Claro que nos referimos a bodas de verdad-contestó Daphne, sorprendida de que creyera lo contrario-. ¿Crees que jugamos a casarnos, como si tuviéramos siete años?

-Pero¿cómo¿No se necesita un hechicero para que sea real?

Las chicas parecieron entenderlo al fin.

-Ah... No, esa es una costumbre que se implantó en el siglo XVII-le explicó Erin-. Pero en realidad, las Leyes Antiguas indican que el líder de cada comunidad mágica puede llevar a cabo ese tipo de ceremonias.

Harry ató cabos rápidamente y se giró hacia la mesa de póker con la boca abierta.

-¿_Draco_?-dijo, riéndose un poco-. ¿Draco es el que casa a la gente?

-Claro, él dirige todas las ceremonias excepto la del solsticio.

-No lo hace mal-añadió Daphne-. Podría parecer un poco más entusiasmado en las bodas, pero bueno, domina bien la magia.

Harry no sabía por qué le parecía tan cómico imaginar a Draco casando a alguien, pero cada vez que lo pensaba le entraba la risa.

-Eso me gustaría verlo.

Daphne le dio un pequeño codazo a Erin.

-¿Ves? Harry también quiere que te cases.

-Eh, yo no he dicho eso. Erin, haz lo que te dé la gana.

Daphne le recriminó su falta de apoyo y después lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Bueno¿y tú qué¿No te gusta nadie?

-¿Qué?

-Virginia es guapa.

-Ya, sí, pero...

-No sé, Harry, piensa que si vas a quedarte con nosotros te vendrá bien tener compañía. Yo espero que puedas demostrar tu inocencia, pero... ¿y si no puedes? Mira el tiempo que llevamos nosotros aquí.

La gente del monasterio seguía ignorando todo lo referente a la Puerta de Estigia y el presunto doble juego de Gawain Robards, así que a Harry no le extrañó que Daphne tuviera una visión tan poco optimista del futuro, pero sí le puso bastante nervioso que estuviera tratando de emparejarlo con alguien.

-Déjalo, Daphne¿no ves que aún es un poco pronto para él?-le señaló Erin, malinterpretando su malestar-. Ten un poco más de sensibilidad, mujer.

-Sólo digo que tiene que empezar a pensar a largo plazo. Todos necesitamos compañía.

Harry decidió que debía poner fin a esa conversación lo más rápidamente posible.

-Daphne, escucha, Virginia es guapa, pero no me gusta. Y ahora mismo no estoy como para pensar en novias¿vale?-_"Estoy demasiado ocupando fantaseando con Draco", _añadió mentalmente-. Además... no vamos a estar aquí toda la vida. Esto tiene que acabar solucionándose antes o después.

Una exclamación de frustración por parte de Theo, que formaba parte de la partida de póker, hizo que los tres miraran en esa dirección. Al parecer, se había hartado de recibir unas cartas pésimas toda la noche. Draco y los demás se echaron a reir, pero Theo hablaba en serio y se levantó para decirle a Daphne que él se iba a la cama. Ella puso esa expresión tan femenina de los-hombres-sois-como-niños y se despidió de Erin y Harry para irse a dormir ella también. La novia de Connor rió por lo bajo.

-No conozco un solo Slytherin que sepa perder. Algunos lo disimulan mejor que otros, pero...

Harry asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Las mayores lindezas de Draco las había escuchado después de ganarle al quidditch en el colegio.

-Ahora tienes que ser una experta mundial en Slytherin¿no?

-Llevo aquí más de ocho años, algo he aprendido.

-¿Visitas alguna vez a tus padres?

-Procuro ir al menos una vez al año. Estoy con ellos un par de semanas y vuelvo.

-¿Dónde creen que estás?

-En Australia, estudiando la magia de los maoríes.-Sonrió un poco-. Es un lío cuando voy a verlos, porque siempre insisten en venir a recogerme a la terminal de Trasladores Internacionales y claro, me toca disimular y hacer como que vengo de allí.

-Suena complicado.

-Connor y los demás me ayudan a organizarlo. Aunque una vez...-Se echó a reir-. Hace tres años el plan salió mal y acabé de verdad en Australia. Me había gastado todo el dinero comprando el maldito billete, no había otro Traslador Sidney-Londres hasta tres días después... Menos mal que imaginaron lo que había pasado y Pansy me mandó dinero a través de Gringotts para que pudiera buscarme un hotel y pagar el billete de vuelta.

Harry se reía también.

-Vaya aventura.

Ella asintió.

-Sí... Pero me alegro de estar aquí. Ahora es mi casa. Sólo siento que... bueno, ya sabes, que las cosas estén así para ellos.-Miró a Connor, que estaba jugando al ajedrez con otro chico-. Él no quería tomar la Marca, pero en su familia todos eran mortífagos, incluso las mujeres. Su padre fue un día a sacarlo de Hogwarts y lo llevó frente a Voldemort. No tuvo muchas opciones. Bueno, podría haberse negado y haber muerto después de haber sido torturado por su propia madre o algo así, pero... eso casi nunca es una opción con los Sly.

Harry miró un momento a Draco.

-Ya, no es justo que tengan que estar aquí.-Se giró hacia ella-. Pero las cosas cambiarán, lo decía en serio.

Erin lo observó detenidamente.

-Todos pensamos que está pasando algo que no nos contáis. No, no digas nada-añadió, al ver que Harry abría la boca para fingir inocencia-. Si es un secreto será por algo. Pero es bueno saber que hay una posibilidad de que esto acabe algún día. Los ánimos estaban un poco bajos desde que murió Boderick a principios de año.

Harry asintió y no dijo nada, sumido en sus pensamientos. La Puerta de Estigia podía ser ahora la mayor amenaza que corría el monasterio, al igual que el resto del mundo, pero en aquella comunidad el segundo lugar no lo ocupaban los mortífagos o los aurores, sino la desesperanza.

-Lo haremos lo mejor posible, Erin. Tienes mi palabra.

---------------------------------------------

Tefi, hola, el ministerio da a Harry casi por muerto, por eso sólo hay dos aurores allí. No esperan que vaya. Ah, y muchas gracias por el review en ENDM, eres un cielo.

Drakitap, hola. Me alegro de que el cap te gustara. Para Harry fue un poco duro volver a su casa, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y sí, ya se ha dado cuenta de los celitos, jeje. Draco es un enigma, pero al vemos tiene buena química con Harry y eso ya es importante¿verdad? Besitos y hasta la próxima!

Lireve, pobrecita, sin Internet... Hija, a mí se me rompió el monitor hace un tiempo y casi me da algo. Me alegra que ya lo hayas solucionado y que la historia te esté gustando. Ya has visto que hoy tocaba hablar de Hermione. ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo? Ya me contarás, chao.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 13 **Miradas.**

-Haaaaarryyyy¿nos das una vuelta en tu moto?

-Pooorfaaaa...

Harry observó con una sonrisa las caras expectantes de las gemelas, Victor y Altair.

-¿Y si luego vuestras madres y padres me matan?

-No, no, nos dan permiso, lo juramos-aseguró Altair.

-Sí, nos dejan. Harry, por favor...

Una de las gemelas, Diana, le puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-Nos haría tanta ilusión...

Harry sabía perfectamente que los niños no tenían permiso de sus padres, pero le parecía más divertido ayudarlos en su travesura que actuar como un adulto responsable, así que aceptó y fue con ellos a buscar la moto. No hubo peleas a la hora de decidir quién subía primero. Altair Malfoy dio por sentado que iba a ser él y los demás lo aceptaron sin pestañear. Harry meneó la cabeza con divertida exasperación mientras lo ayudaba a montar y después murmuró el encantamiento que ponía en marcha la moto.

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí.

-Sujétate fuerte.

Harry apretó el acelerador, y la moto enfiló el aire. Después de darle un par de vueltas al monasterio aterrizó y cambió de pasajero. Para entonces, el ruido de la moto había atraído la atención de algunos curiosos, pero nadie encontró mal que estuviera entreteniendo a los niños y continuó hasta cumplir con todos los paseos. Cuando aterrizó con el último viaje, vio que Draco estaba allí también. Iba vestido con ropa muggle porque había estado en Londres aquella tarde, pero no iba tan formal como otras veces y llevaba unos vaqueros y una gruesa chaqueta de lana azul con capucha.

Si se podía estar más guapo, que le dijeran cómo.

Draco le sonrió y se acercó a él. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Tú también quieres que te dé una vuelta?-dijo, en un tono más insinuante de lo que pretendía.

En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió; no había querido coquetear con él. Tenía que controlarse mejor. Draco lo miró con una expresión rara, como si estuviera preguntándole qué estaba haciendo, pero después pareció decidir que habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

-Preferiría que me enseñaras a conducirla.

Bueno, eso era de esperar.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Tienes otros planes?

Harry asintió.

-Está bien... Mira, no es muy difícil. Esto de aquí son los frenos. Girando el manillar derecho le das velocidad y girando el izquierdo haces que vuele. Pero no puedes darle al manillar izquierdo hasta que se ha encendido esta luz de aquí. Esto mide la velocidad y esto, la altitud. Ah, y este es el botón de los faros.

-Frenos, acelerador, vuelo, luz de despegue, velocidad, altitud y faros-recitó Malfoy, señalando todos los mandos e indicadores a medida que los iba nombrando.

-Exacto. Y para ponerla en marcha, primero dices el conjuro, después le das a esta palanca de aquí con el pie y por último giras los dos manillares a la vez. Fíjate.-Harry paró la moto y la volvió a poner en marcha. Después la paró una segunda vez y desmontó-. Ahora hazlo tú.

Draco se colocó a horcajadas sobre la moto y la apuntó con su varita.

_-Semper raudum. _

La segunda vez consiguió poner la moto en marcha. Harry se subió tras él, con su varita en la mano.

-Antes de hacerla volar será mejor que aprendas a hacerla correr. Venga, dale poco a poco al acelerador.

La moto empezó a rodar lentamente. Harry notó cómo Draco trataba de dominar el peso y la potencia de la máquina, pero su torpeza no duró demasiado y pronto consiguió mantener firme la moto. Después de una primera vuelta cargada de precauciones, aceleró un poco más en la segunda.

-Esto es bastante fácil.

-No te confíes. Y no vayas más rápido por aquí, que está lleno de críos.

-Aguafiestas.

Pero no aceleró más de la cuenta y tras un par de vueltas más, Harry le sugirió que saliera a la solitaria carretera comarcal que comunicaba el monasterio con la civilización. Draco tomó esa dirección y llegó sin incidentes a la carretera. Seguía yendo apenas a sesenta millas por hora y era obvio que no se sentía lo bastante seguro como para hacer locuras, así que Harry se relajó un poco. Por desgracia, cuando dejó de preocuparse por chocar contra algo, se hizo demasiado consciente de las partes de su cuerpo que estaban en contacto con el cuerpo de Draco. Tenía las manos sobre sus caderas, sujetándolo suavemente, y sintió una punzada en las ingles cuando pensó que sentiría si moviera esas manos un poco, hacia la bragueta. El final lógico de esa fantasía era la moto volcada en el suelo y un Draco indignado y la abandonó casi con agradecimiento. Tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas.

Pero sus ojos se posaron en su nuca. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta que se agitaba por el viento y Harry tuvo que esforzarse seriamente para no ceder a la curiosidad y tocarlo. Parecía tan suave, tan delicado... Y la piel de su nuca también parecía increíblemente suave. Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía acercó un poco la nariz y cerró los ojos con placer cuando pudo olerlo. No había podido quitarse ese olor de la cabeza desde la primera vez que lo había notado.

-Harry, Harry¿qué hago?-exclamó Draco, con un deje de alarma.

Él salió de su ensimismamiento y vio el vehículo que se acercaba en sentido contrario.

-Es un tractor. No te preocupes y apártate un poco a la izquierda para dejarle espacio.

Draco obedeció, no tan relajado como antes, y no volvió a respirar tranquilo hasta que el peligro de choque hubo pasado. Sin embargo, no se cruzaron con ningún otro vehículo en todo el camino. Cuando vieron a lo lejos la salida a una de las carreteras que llevaba a Portsmouth, mucho más transitada, Harry le dijo que diera la vuelta.

-¿Cómo?

La verdad es que no había mucho espacio y su primera maniobra estuvo a punto de hacerles volcar, así que Harry le hizo parar la moto y le dieron la vuelta como si fuera una bici. Draco hizo ademán de ir a ponerla en marcha de nuevo, pero se detuvo y se bajó.

-Volvamos volando.

Harry asintió, esperó a que Draco se sentara tras él y se agarrara bien y le dio al acelerador. La moto salió disparada y unos segundos después, enfiló el vuelo. La risa de Draco a sus espaldas, la risa gozosa y libre de los que disfrutaban volando, le causó un estremecimiento delicioso que le recorrió la columna de arriba abajo y tragó saliva, consciente de que su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar a su cercanía. Su plan de ignorar el deseo creciente que sentía hacia él no estaba dando ningún resultado. El único cambio que había visto con el paso de los días es que cada vez le gustaba más y era más difícil mantenerse lejos de él.

Cuando aterrizaron en la puerta del monasterio, Harry lo miró disimuladamente cuando desmontaban. ¿Cómo no iba a atraerle? Era como un helado: frío, sí, pero tan dulce, tan rico... Y estaba bien que los helados fueran fríos, no podía ser de otro modo.

Además, los helados se derretían.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Draco le dirigía una mirada suspicaz y, sabiéndose descubierto otra vez, trató de disimular.

-Mañana cuando haya poco tráfico podemos salir a la carretera.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron fugazmente.

-Claro, genial. ¿Y cuándo podré hacerla volar?

-En un par de días. Quiero que te acostumbres primero al peso de la moto. El aire hace que dé más bandazos de lo que uno cree.

-De acuerdo, tú eres el experto.

-¡Eh, Draco!-Daphne se acercaba a ellos a paso rápido, algo agitado-. ¡Draco!

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Grita un poco más alto, Daphne. Los astronautas muggles que están orbitando al otro lado del globo no te han oído.

A Harry le hizo gracia ver cómo ella se reía casi en contra de su voluntad porque aquella también solía ser su reacción habitual cuando Draco se metía con él.

-Sí, como tú digas. Escucha, Celeste y Abigail se han intentado envenenar mutuamente por culpa de Pollux.-Draco hizo un ruidito que podía expresar mil cosas, ninguna de ellas buena, mientras Harry arqueaba las cejas con alarmada sorpresa-. Tu madre les ha dado el antídoto y les está echando la bronca, pero parece ser que Pollux les juró amor eterno a ambas. La madre de Celeste ha ido a intentar matar a Pollux y la madre de Pollux...

-Sí, sí, me imagino el resto.-Miró a Harry con expresión cómicamente resignada-. Nos vemos en la cena.

-----------------------------------------

Un par de días después, Harry, oculto bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, se Apareció en casa de Remus Lupin. En el comedor no había nadie, pero se oía ruido proveniente de la cocina. Su amigo estaba allí, preparándose un té. Harry esperó precavidamente a que soltara el cuchillo con el que se estaba untando mantequilla en una tostada mientras se decía que estaba cometiendo un error.

-Remus, soy Harry-dijo, en un susurro.

El profesor dio un respingo sobresaltado.

-Harry...-dijo, mirando a su alrededor con expresión confundida.

-Llevo la Capa. No hay nadie más en casa¿verdad?

-No. Tonks no llegará hasta las siete.-Harry se quitó la Capa, dejándose ver-. ¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué has venido?

Era obvio que pensaba que había sucedido algo malo. Y Harry sabía que esa era la única razón que justificaba el riesgo que había corrido.

-No pasa nada. Nada grave, quiero decir.-Hizo una pausa-. Es que necesitaba hablar contigo.

Remus lo miró unos segundos con ojos inquisitivos y finalmente asintió.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres un té?

-Sí, gracias.

Harry permaneció callado mientras Remus preparaba otra taza y completaba el té con un plato de pastas y una porción de pastel de manzana. Había ido hasta allí, le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él y no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle. Pero se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Había visto a Adrian Pucey tonteando con Draco y había tenido ganas de matarlo, lo cual le dejaba a la altura de Celeste y Abigail. Había soñado con él aquella noche y se había despertado tan pegajoso como un crío de quince años. A lo largo de aquel día se había encontrado una docena de veces observando cómo Malfoy desayunaba, sonreía, fruncía el ceño, se dirigía a dar una de sus clases de Pociones y hacía, en fin, una serie de cosas absolutamente normales y corrientes que no justificaban en absoluto que le provocaran deseos de besarlo, despeinarlo, romperlo de placer.

Pero no era sexo. Si hubiera sido sólo sexo habría sido mucho más fácil de manejar. El sexo no hacía que quisiera borrar su preocupación con caricias, o que le gustara verlo reir o que tuviera ganas de invitarlo a cenar y llevarlo al cine.

-Bueno, Harry¿de qué querías hablarme?

Los dos estaban ya en el despacho de Lupin-el comedor les había parecido poco seguro, por la red Flú- , con el té sobre la mesa. Harry sabía que no podía posponerlo mucho más, pero le daba un corte horroroso.

-Yo... Tú... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Le resultó inevitable recordar lo que había dicho Draco sobre aquella cuestión. Lupin, sin embargo, asintió con un gesto de aliento.

-Claro.

-¿Ya... ya sabías que te gustaban los... los chicos cuando te enamoraste de Sirius?

Remus arqueó las cejas, un poco sorprendido, pero le contestó con naturalidad.

-Los dos nos habíamos criado entre magos, Harry. No nos parábamos a pensar en esas cosas.

-Yo...-Carraspeó y se pasó las manos por su alborotado cabello-. Creo que... creo que me está empezando a gustar un chico.

Oh, sonaba tan patético... ¿Por qué tenía que estar manteniendo esa conversación?

-¿Un chico?-repitió Lupin, para hacerle seguir hablando.

-Draco-admitió, con el corazón a cien por hora.

-¿Draco Malfoy?-exclamó, como si conocieran a cualquier otro Draco.

Pero no corrió a meter la cabeza en el horno y el mundo seguía girando, así que Harry supuso que todo iba bien.

-No es que antes no me hubiera sentido un poco atraído por algún chico, cuando estaba en Hogwarts y eso, pero... ahora es diferente. Es más fuerte. No sé cómo ha pasado y no se me ocurre peor momento; lo único que sé es que cada vez me gusta más.

-Malfoy es atractivo, pero...

-¿Qué?

-No sé... Quizás es sólo agradecimiento, Harry.

-Me he sentido agradecido otras veces y no se parece a esto, créeme.

-Bueno, yo no estoy en tu cabeza. Es sólo que... siempre os habíais odiado.

-Pues ya no le odio. En Hogwarts era un horror, pero ahora... Ha cambiado, Luni. Ha... crecido. No te imaginas lo genial que es ahora. - _"Admiro el modo en el que ha protegido a su gente. Aún me asombra que me haya ayudado, después del trato que ha recibido de nuestro bando. Es mucho mejor persona de lo que él mismo cree. Y por Dios que cada vez que lo miro, tan pulcro, tan compuesto y controlado, me muero por quitarle toda la ropa y besarlo, chuparlo y lamerlo hasta que se deshaga a gemidos, y grite, y me suplique por favor que le deje correrse"._ Harry dio un resoplido para quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza-.Y me estoy volviendo loco de tanto pensar en él.

Remus dio un pequeño suspiro entre resignado y divertido.

-Vale, Harry... Queda claro que te gusta Draco Malfoy. Y nunca pensé que diría esta frase, por cierto. Pero¿cuál es realmente el problema¿Tú no le gustas?

Harry se puso de pie y se dio un par de paseos nerviosos por la habitación.

-No lo sé. Pero no es eso. Estamos en medio de algo muy peligroso. Y tú y yo sabemos que la gente que más riesgo corre es la que está cerca de mí. No quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa. No lo soportaría.

-Harry...

-No tengo que retroceder mucho, Remus. Piensa en Ginny y en Ian Tennant.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de esas muertes.

-No, no los asesiné. Pero... por una razón u otra siempre estoy en el punto de mira y las balas alcanzan a la gente que me rodea. Me da miedo que alguien pueda enterarse y que llegue a oídos de los mortífagos y que lo usen contra mí, como ocurrió con Sirius. Ya es bastante malo haberos metido a todos en esto como para...

Remus le interrumpió.

-Harry, algún día vas a tener que comprender que no eres el único que necesita luchar y proteger cuando hay peligro. Si luchamos contra Voldemort antes o queremos detener ahora a esos locos no es por ti, es porque también está en nuestra naturaleza. Tengo cuarenta y ocho años, cachorro-dijo con voz firme y cariñosa-. Llevo enfrentándome a magos oscuros desde antes de que nacieras. No te permito que te sientas responsable de mí.

Sus palabras hicieron que Harry bajara un poco la vista, avergonzado de su presunción. Remus tenía razón, no era el único con el derecho y el deber de presentar batalla. Y aunque no se lo había dicho, sabía que estaba sonando paternalista. Pero eso no cambiaba lo de Draco. Una cosa era respetar sus habilidades y su poder, y otra muy distinta, marcarlo para los mortífagos más de lo que ya estaba.

---------------------------------------

Pero ya había quedado claro que decidir ignorar sus sentimientos era mucho más fácil que ignorarlos en la práctica. En lo que a él respectaba, Draco gritaba "_accio_ Harry" todo el rato y se estaba muriendo de ganas de dejarse llevar por el hechizo. Se le iban los ojos hacia él cada vez que lo veía, y cuando no lo veía, se pasaba el tiempo pensando en él, convertido ya en dueño absoluto de todas sus fantasías sexuales. Durante las dos noches siguientes se fue a dormir tras la sesión de Cruciatus para evitarlo. Después le tocó quedarse de guardia. Subido en su escoba, su estado de ánimo no podía ser más lamentable. Aquella tarde, Draco había hecho volar la moto por primera vez y había reído con tanta alegría y entusiasmo que él había estado a punto de olvidarse de todo y rendirse como un gusano y besarle y aguardar a que le devolviera el beso o le tirara de la moto de un puñetazo. Aún seguía firme en su decisión, pero empezaba a notar síntomas de rebeldía. Ya se había descubierto a sí mismo dos veces pensando que, después de todo, Draco era poderoso y sabía cuidarse solo. Había sofocado los intentos de rebelión acusándose a sí mismo de egoísta y depravado sexual, pero se había quedado con la impresión de que podían reaparecer en cualquier segundo.

Y mientras tanto, estaba alcanzando nuevas cotas en el dolor de huevos, una empresa que habría preferido ahorrarse.

La vida apestaba.

A las seis de la mañana, como siempre, llegó el relevo. Harry estaba ya medio dormido, pero tenía el estómago tan vacío que temió que el hambre le impidiera conciliar el sueño o le despertara antes de tiempo, así que primero se pasó por la cocina. Dos de los elfos domésticos, la de los Malfoy y el de los Nott, estaban preparando ya el desayuno; el otro debía de estar descansando. Con un par de horas tenían más que suficiente.

-Hola, Dipsy. Hola, Timps. ¿Podéis darme algo de comer?

-Claro, señor Harry Potter-exclamó Dipsy, la elfina de Draco-. Es un honor para Dipsy prepararle algo al amigo del amo. Harry Potter puede comerse estas galletas y esta ración de pastel de manzana mientras Dipsy le prepara un té y unas tostadas.

Veinte minutos más tarde un ahíto Harry abandonó la cocina y se dirigió hacia el pasillo de su habitación. El monasterio aún seguía silencioso, hasta las siete o las siete y media no empezaba la actividad. Ahogando un bostezo, fue un momento a su habitación a por una toalla, una camiseta y unos calzoncillos y se dirigió al baño. Tenía los músculos entumecidos por el frío y las horas sobre la escoba y quería darse una ducha caliente antes de meterse en la cama.

Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño oyó el ruido del agua proveniente de una ducha-había alguien más-y una especie de golpeteo rítimico que, medio dormido como estaba, no atinó a identificar. Bostezando de nuevo, se encaminó a las duchas, separadas de los lavabos por un muro. Lo que vio le cortó el bostezo a mitad y clavó sus pies en el suelo.

Adrian y Draco estaban en una de las duchas, completamente desnudos. El primero estaba con las manos en la pared y las piernas separadas. Detrás de él, Malfoy le penetraba lenta y acompasadamente mientras le besaba en la nuca y le masturbaba con una mano. Era el momento de dar media vuelta, pero Harry no pudo moverse. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca seca de deseo. Ni siquiera sentía celos de Adrian porque no lo veía, no existía: todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Draco, en sus jadeos, en el movimiento hipnótico de su culo, en la sensualidad de sus caricias, en los hilos de agua que corrían por su piel. Quería esa mano en su polla, esa polla en su culo y esa boca en su cuello. Quería acorrarlarlo contra la pared y follárselo con tanta fuerza que temblara todo el maldito monasterio. Lo quería todo. Harry rugió para sus adentros con desesperación y un hambre que no tenía nada que ver con la comida. Oyó cómo Adrian decía algo que no pudo entender, un susurro de Draco. El ritmo aumentó, los gemidos y jadeos fueron más audibles y Harry apretó los puños, pensando que iba a explotar.

-Más rápido-pidió Adrian, con la voz ahogada-. Más rápido.

Harry sintió cómo su miembro se tensaba hasta tal punto que tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de dolor y se dejó caer contra la pared. El movimiento hizo más ruido del que esperaba y el corazón dejó de latirle en el pecho cuando vio a Draco girarse hacia él. Durante un segundo, sus ojos sólo reflejaron un ligero sobresalto; después se tiñeron de rabia, desprecio, decepción.

Aquello por fin le hizo reaccionar. Súbitamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, retrocedió y salió de su vista. Aún podía oirles, cada vez más excitados. Casi doblado en dos, dolorido, mareado y muy, muy avergonzado de sí mismo, salió del cuarto de baño y se encerró a toda prisa en su cuarto.

----------------------------------------------

**NdA**: A ver, tema lemon (o lemmon, ya no sé cómo narices se escribe): durante algún tiempo pensé en subir una versión algo censurada aquí y dejar el original en Slasheaven. Al final he optado por rebajar un poquito el original y subir la misma versión en ambas páginas. Aun así, creo que el lemon/lemmon de este fic está justo en el límite de lo permitido por Si algún administrador me dice que supera ese límite, lo reescribiré. Y si muchos lectores se sienten ofendidos o algo así-que espero que no-, también lo cambiaré. (Sólo aquí, en Slasheaven se queda como está). Recuerdo a los menores de 16 años que no deberían leer este fic.

Tefi, hola. Draco sonríe por lo que dice Harry, claro. A Boderick lo mencionan en el cap 6, creo. Es un refugiado que se suicidió a principios de año. Gracias por el consejo sobre Slasheaven, aunque ya ves que no hacía falta. Fue el primer sitio en el que empecé a publicar y tengo más cosas subidas que aquí. Uso el mismo nick, así que si te quieres pasar, yo encantada. Besitos!

Lireve, hola. Este era el turno de Harry, jaja. Al principio quería usar más puntos de vista, en plan narrador omnisciente, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que funcionaría mejor si el lector sólo sabía lo mismo que Harry. Yo también prefiero las historias con personajes que se parecen a los de los libros. Puedes hacer cambios, claro, yo los hago... pero tienes que intentar que parezcan lógicos y creíbles. Al menos si quieres hacerlo bien.

Drakitap, hola. Yo también echo de menos publicar cada día, no creas. Para Harry, amigos y familia viene a ser casi lo mismo, tienes razón. En cuanto a Draco, habría sido un poco raro que hubiera sido encantador con Hermione¿no? El chico ha cambiado, pero no tanto, jeje. Bueno, besos y gracias por las cosas bonitas. Nos vemos el domingo.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 14 **Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido**

Harry despertó poco antes del almuerzo con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía cansado y muy culpable, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder mirar a Draco a la cara después de lo que había pasado. Pero sabía que debía enfrentarse a él y disculparse y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de la cama y dirigirse a la ducha. La ducha... Cuando llegó allí le asaltaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior y enrojeció de vergüenza mientras le recorría una excitación culpable. Luchando por olvidarlo se metió en una de ellas y se castigó con agua fría. Tiritando, se secó rápidamente con una toalla y se vistió.

Cuando salió al pasillo, se cruzó con la madre de Vince.

-Señora Crabbe¿sabe dónde está Draco?

-Ha ido al callejón Diagon con Theo.

Harry recordó de pronto que, efectivamente, Draco había planeado aquella visita para comprar ingredientes para las pociones y unos libros de consulta para la escuela y reunirse con uno de sus misteriosos contactos. No volverían hasta media tarde y Harry no supo si alegrarse o lamentar el retraso. Por desagradable que fuera a ser la conversación pendiente, prefería pasar por ello cuanto antes.

La hora del almuerzo estaba al caer y se dirigió al comedor. La mayoría de la gente había llegado ya y Harry se preguntó, nervioso, si Draco se lo habría contado a alguien. Entonces buscó a Adrian con la mirada. El mago estaba hablando animadamente con Connor Montague. Después observó a Blaise y Narcissa. El primero lo saludó con la sequedad de siempre, pero la madre de Draco le dedicó una mirada que no resultaba nada tranquilizadora. No contenía el desprecio que habría cabido esperar, dadas las circunstancias, sino algo más sutil. Es como si ella también quisiera averiguar algo en la expresión de sus ojos.

Comió sin demasiadas ganas, intentando sin éxito alguno mantener sus pensamientos alejados de Draco, y sintiéndose muy desgraciado dio un suspiro que atrajo la atención de Daphne.

-¿Tú también estás así?

-¿Así cómo?-preguntó Harry.

-Como si vinieras de un entierro.-Él se encogió de hombros y ella lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Tú sabes si ha pasado algo con Draco?

Harry dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

Daphne se inclinó sobre él con cara de ir a compartir un buen chisme.

-Draco no ha dicho ni media palabra durante del desayuno-cuchicheó-. Y después, antes de que se fuera con Theo, mi hermana ha visto cómo salía de la habitación de Narcissa, y ella le ha dado un abrazo y parecía consolarlo por algo.

Narcissa lo sabía, Narcissa lo sabía. Si se hubiera abierto un agujero en el suelo, Harry se habría tirado de cabeza dentro de él dando las gracias.

-No sé.

-¿Crees que ha roto con Adrian?-preguntó ella, aún en voz baja. Luego miró a Pucey-. Aunque no, tiene que haber sido al revés. A Adri se le ve muy normal.

Pero Harry sabía que Pucey no tenía nada que ver con la actitud de Draco.

-Me da lo mismo-dijo secamente. No quería seguir escuchándola. Por suerte, la mayoría de los Slytherin estaban acostumbrados a tratarse unos a otros con pocos miramientos y ella no se molestó.

--------------------------------

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde vagabundeando de un lado a otro, esperando con remordimientos y nerviosismo la llegada de Draco y, no le importaba reconocerlo, manteniéndose lejos de Narcissa. No temía lo que ella pudiera decirle, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para soportar su desaprobación; las pocas que tenía las reservaba para Draco. No se quitaba de la cabeza la expresión con la que lo había mirado en el baño, tan intensa, tan llena de rabia, y desdén... ¿Acaso pensaba que estaba espiándole, que se había quedado mirando a propósito? No podía estar pensando eso. Al menos eran amigos¿no? Draco tenía que comprender que aquello sólo había sido una casualidad, que estaban follando en una zona común, por Dios. A pesar de la hora, cualquiera podría haber entrado y haberlos pillado.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo por el jardín, sin alejarse demasiado del punto en el que se solían Aparecer cuando salían del monasterio, cuando lo vio llegar con Theo, ambos cargados de bolsas. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sus ojos lo siguieron una vez más. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que no se atrevía a acercarse a él y arriesgarse a que le afeara la conducta delante de Nott y se recriminó su cobardía. Era un Gryffindor, maldita sea. Así que apretó los dientes, reunió todo el valor que pudo encontrar y dio dos pasos hacia ellos. Una rama crujió bajo sus pies y los dos chicos se giraron hacia él. Theo lo saludó con un gesto amistoso; Draco lo miró con lo que parecía disgustada incredulidad y Harry, sintiéndose como si lo estuvieran acuchillando una y otra vez, siguió caminando hacia ellos.

-Hola, Draco, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Estaba preparado para un torrente de observaciones punzantes y dolorosas, pero Draco sólo mostraba ahora una neutralidad absoluta.

-Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, Potter-dijo, con la voz de negocios que había usado con él los primeros días-. Pásate después por mi despacho.

Potter... Le había llamado Potter. Harry dio un suspiro de desaliento mientras veía cómo él y Theo se marchaban. Era peor de lo que temía. Pero, maldita sea, si estaba enfadado¿por qué no le insultaba y empezaba a gritarle? Eso lo habría entendido, así era como solucionaban las cosas los chicos. Pero no, le había llamado Potter e iba a ser mil veces más lento y mil veces más duro.

Harry aguantó media hora; después se fue al despacho de Draco. No soportaba un solo segundo más de incertidumbre. Cuando entró, lo encontró leyendo un polvoriento tomo de Pociones. En cuanto lo vio, Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres¿El horario de pases? Porque Adrian y yo no tenemos previsto repetir el espectáculo hoy.

Era el primer golpe y Harry casi lo agradeció.

-Quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana-dijo, notando las mejillas rojas-. Lo creas o no, no te estaba espiando. Iba a darme una ducha y de pronto os vi... Cualquiera os podría haber pillado, joder. Sé que tendría que haber dado media vuelta, pero me... me costó reaccionar.

Draco resopló por la nariz y le dedicó una fea sonrisa.

-¿Te costó reaccionar? Eres un mentiroso de mierda, Potter. Te quedaste ahí plantado mirando como un pervertido y con una puta barra de hierro en los pantalones.

Harry sintió que se ponía aún más rojo. ¿Qué podía decirle? "¿Sí, pero fue un accidente?"

-Yo...

Su sonrisa forzada se convirtió en una mueca tensa y feroz.

-¿De verdad crees que no he visto cómo me miras¿Crees que estoy ciego¿Crees que no sé que te mueres por llevarme a la cama?

Harry dio un respingo.

-¿Qué? No, Draco, escucha...

Draco se puso bruscamente en pie.

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo¡Siento tus malditos ojos clavados en mí cada vez que me muevo¡Casi puedo oir lo que piensas! Deseando...-Rió con amargura-. Deseando a escondidas. Desde lejos, claro. El gran Harry Potter es demasiado bueno y virtuoso para mezclarse con una escoria como yo¿no es cierto? Tú nunca tocarías a alguien con la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo¿verdad?

-¿Qué?-balbuceó, desconcertado y horrorizado. ¿Draco pensaba eso¿Draco pensaba que se estaba manteniendo lejos de él por la Marca Tenebrosa?

Pero Draco no le escuchaba, sólo seguía hablando rápida, implacablemente, y ahora estaba tan cerca de él que todos sus nervios estaban en tensión

-Dime una cosa, Harry¿te sientes muy asqueroso cuando te haces pajas pensando en mí¿Te avergüenzas?¿Te preguntas cómo puedes haber caído tan bajo?

-No, escucha...

-Sé muy bien quién soy y lo que he hecho-siseó, con voz fría y colérica-. Puedo asegurarte que no lo olvido un solo segundo del día. Y yo no iba a acercarme a ti. ¿sabes? Tener tu amistad ya me parecía mucho. Pero esto no es amistad, esto no es nada. Puedes irte a la mierda, Potter, ya no me importa. Pero que te quede clara una cosa: te he salvado el culo y me merezco un poco de respeto¿lo has entendido? Por tu bien, espero que no vuelvas a intentar _jamás_ algo parecido a lo de esta mañana.

Harry nunca había tenido miedo de las amenazas de Draco y tampoco lo tuvo entonces, incluso sabiendo que era más peligroso de lo que había sido en Hogwarts. Lo único que vio fue su dolor, un dolor que no había entendido hasta ese momento y lo único que quiso fue aliviarlo.

-No-dijo, meneando la cabeza como si así pudiera deshacerse del influjo de su voz-. No¡te equivocas¡Yo no pienso que seas escoria¡Yo no pienso que no seas lo bastante bueno para mí!

Draco apretó los puños.

-Vete de aquí, Potter.

Harry lo sujetó del brazo para obligarlo a escuchar, a prestarle atención.

-¡No! Maldita sea, Draco. Yo no me avergüezo de lo que siento por ti¿estás loco¡ Me gustas de verdad!

Draco se soltó bruscamente y soltó una risita incrédula y desdeñosa.

-¿Te gusto de verdad? No me hagas reir.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Hay una diferencia entre querer follarse a alguien y que te guste alguien.

-Ya lo sé, la conozco perfectamente y tú me gustas.

Draco volvía a parecer cada vez más alterado.

-Potter, no seas estúpido. Yo no puedo gustarte.¿Cómo voy a gustarte con todo lo que he hecho? Con todo lo que te he hecho.

-Draco, eso es el pasado. Yo sé que querías cambiar de bando desde el principio¿recuerdas? Yo sé...

-¡No me refiero sólo a eso!-explotó Draco, perdiendo el control, dándole un empujón-. ¿Es que has olvidado todas las veces que me reí de ti por ser huérfano¿Has olvidado todas las veces que insulté a tu madre muerta?¿ Has olvidado que intenté cruciarte¿Quieres hacerme creer que has olvidado todo eso?

Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo desprecio hacia sí mismo que había mostrado al hablarle de la Marca Tenebrosa y Harry sintió deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta hacer desaparecer aquella emoción de su mirada.

-No. No, pero yo no estoy hablando del crío estúpido y cruel que conocí en Hogwarts, estoy hablando de ti. Has cambiado, Draco. Y sí, me gustas. Me gusta cómo te ríes, cómo discutes con tu hermano, cómo te mueves y cómo hablas. Me gusta hasta el modo absolutamente maniático en el que intentas cortar la comida en trozos iguales antes de empezar a comértela. ¿Lo entiendes ya? Me gustas, me gustas y me gustas.

Por una vez era Draco el que se había quedado sin palabras, y ahora sus ojos brillaban de un modo muy distinto, y ante su maravillada e incrédula alegría, el deseo de besarlo se convertió en una simple y pura necesidad.

Pero no podía, no podía, no podía...

-Me gustas tanto que me mata la idea de que pueda pasarte algo si alguien del otro bando se entera. Por eso he intentado alejarme de ti y no he hecho caso de lo que estaba sintiendo. Sólo por eso. No tiene nada que ver con Hogwarts, ni con la Marca Tenebrosa, ni con nada de lo que has dicho. Nunca pensaría que no eres lo bastante bueno para mí, Draco.-Cerró la mano derecha en puño, con las uñas hincándose en la carne, para no levantarla y acariciarle la mejilla-. Nunca, créeme. Es sólo que... no quiero que corras más peligro por mi culpa del que ya corres.

Draco tragó saliva.

-¿Lo estás...diciendo en serio?

Harry apretó aún más los puños y asintió.

-No voy a arriesgarme a que te maten a ti también.-Suspiró, tratando de no pensar en el peso desesperado que sentía en el pecho-. Mira... Vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto¿vale? Es mejor así. Yo no... Sólo quería aclarar las cosas y disculparme por lo del cuarto de baño.

Dolía más de lo que esperaba. Draco no dijo nada, pura neutralidad de nuevo, y Harry salió del despacho sintiéndose como una mierda.

---------------------------------------

Ni siquiera un largo paseo en su escoba nueva ayudaba. Harry llevaba tres horas volando sin rumbo fijo, oculto bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad. Normalmente, eso le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, pero aquella tarde no estaba resultando efectivo. No paraba de pensar en su conversación con Draco, y no sabía qué le afectaba más, saber que Draco le correspondía o que hubiera pensado que no se acercaba a él a causa de su pasado o de la Marca Tenebrosa. _"Sé muy bien lo que soy y lo que he hecho". _Cada vez que se acordaba de esa frase se le partía el alma.

Y la agonía de evitarlo se había multiplicado por mil. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo parecía estar gritando que quería a Draco y la tentación de olvidarse de todo y reclamarlo para sí nublaba su cabeza y castigaba su carne. Pero cada vez que consideraba la posibilidad de correr el riesgo, se acordaba de que, muchos años atrás, también había decidido correr el riesgo con Ginny. Ahora ella estaba muerta y eso era un aviso difícil de ignorar.

Sin embargo, si era lo correcto¿por qué se sentía como el peor error de todos¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver la expresión de incredulidad y de felicidad con la que Draco había recibido su declaración?

Cuando regresó al monasterio, pasada ya la hora de cenar, aún seguía hecho un lío. Iba pensando si tenía ganas de ir al entrenamiento de la Cruciatus o no cuando se topó con Reuben Summers y su novia, Cora McTaggert. Él era el ex mortífago más joven del monasterio y ella se había escapado del orfanato a los dieciséis años, durante el verano.

Harry se llevaba bien con ellos y le sorprendió un poco que soltaran una risilla disimulada al verlo.

-Hola, Harry¿cómo te encuentras?

Harry los miró con desconfianza, preguntándose a qué venía aquello.

-Bien. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada-dijeron, alejándose.

Suspicaz, Harry llegó hasta su dormitorio y guardó su escoba y la Capa de Invisibilidad. Después se tiró en la cama, sin ganas de reunirse con los demás en el comedor. La hora de la cena había pasado; podía ir a picar algo a la cocina, pero no tenía hambre. Y ya se enteraría de lo que les pasaba a aquellos dos idiotas al día siguiente o más tarde, si se animaba a presentarse al entrenamiento. Estaba empezando a notar ya sus efectos; ahora era capaz de intentar sacar la varita. Pero si la Cruciatus no apetecía nunca, en aquellos momentos apetecía aún menos. Ya estaba manejando más dolor del que podía soportar.

-¿Harry?-dijo una chica, llamando a la puerta.

Era la voz de Daphne. La compañía le apetecía poco, pero podía ser importante.

-Pasa.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. La expresión de su cara le resultó vagamente familiar; después se acordó de cómo le habían mirado Remus y Hermione antes de preguntarle por Ginny.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás?

Vale, pasaba algo raro.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Daphne se sentó sobre la cama, a su lado, tan dispuesta a consolarlo por lo que fuera que creía que le pasaba como a enterarse de todo para poder chismorrear después.

-Ya decía yo que esta mañana parecías un poco raro-dijo, compasiva.

-Pero¿de qué hablas?

-Ya sabes... Draco nos lo ha contado.

Harry parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Draco os lo ha contado?

-Sí.

-¿Qué os ha contado?-preguntó, con una sensación extraña y alarmada en la boca del estómago. ¿Les habría dicho lo de la ducha¿O lo que habían hablado?

-Pues... Oye, él sólo estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Qué os ha contado, Daphne?

Tampoco es que hiciera falta presionarla mucho para que soltara la información. Si algún día la capturaban, podían darse todos por vendidos.

-Draco nos ha dicho que estás completamente enamorado de él y que te angustia la posibilidad de que nuestros enemigos se enteren y lo usen para hacerte daño.-Harry abrió los ojos de par en par-. Ya sabes, porque como lo quieres tanto, si lo capturan, podrían obligarte a hacer lo que quisieran. Bueno... y luego ha dicho que te habías... ido a llorar por vuestro amor imposible, pero la verdad, creo que eso se lo ha inventado¿no?

Por un segundo, Harry no pudo reaccionar. Simplemente se quedó allí sentado, mirando a Daphne, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Después se puso rojo como un tomate, frunció el ceño y salió disparado en busca de Draco, dispuesto a asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

--------------------------------------

Después de preguntar aquí y allá y soportar que le miraran como si fuera una especie de idiota sensiblero, Harry averiguó que Draco estaba en su habitación y regresó a la zona de los dormitorios. Aún quería matarlo, pero no sabía qué le ponía más furioso, que le hubiera dejado como a un gusano llorica o que hubiera echado a perder todos sus esfuerzos por protegerlo. Cuando llegó a su puerta, ni tan sólo pensó en llamar, entró sin más.

-Tú...

Draco estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la cama, vestido sólo con unos pantalones de pijama azules. De seda. Y no pareció nada impresionado por su llegada.

-Hola, Harry-dijo, dejando el libro sobre la mesilla de noche.

Sus pezones eran dos bultitos color rosa y un hilillo de vello dorado bajaba desde el ombligo y se perdía bajo la línea del pijama, pidiendo a gritos ser investigado. Llevaba el pelo suelto y los mechones le rozaban la base del cuello. Harry pudo ver perfectamente las líneas fibrosas de sus músculos, las cicatrices que hablaban de antiguos y no tan antiguos combates y que la mayoría de veteranos de la guerra compartían.

-¿...choeso?

Draco parpadeó solemnemente.

-Perdona, Harry, no te he entendido.

Cerebro. Frases, Palabras. Harry trató de centrarse y recordar que le odiaba. Más o menos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque no puedes decirme que te gusto y esperar que lo olvide.

-¿Y por eso les has dicho que estoy enamorado de ti y que me había ido a llorar a algún rincón¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco o qué?¡Ahora mismo ni siquiera me gustas demasiado!

Si esperaba verlo avergonzado de sí mismo, no pudo quedar más desfraudado. Draco se limitó a mirarlo con calmada condescendencia. Probablemente recordaba que se había puesto a babear al verlo sólo cinco segundos antes.

-Eso ha sido sólo para asegurarme de que la historia daba la vuelta al monasterio antes de que llegaras de _no_ llorar por mí. No te preocupes, saben perfectamente que sólo te estoy tomando el pelo. Bueno, Daphne y las otras bobas se lo creerán, pero también pensarán eso de mí si nos ven juntos, así que... Lo que importa, Harry, es que ninguno dudará de que hay algo entre nosotros, aunque no tengan muy claro el qué. Si por casualidad los atraparan los mortífagos, todos podrían acabar confesando que sientes algo por mí.

A medida que Harry empezaba a comprender, toda su furia desapareció como por ensalmo.

-Draco... Draco, maldita sea¿no te das cuenta de que has estropeado lo que intentaba conseguir?

-Oh, vaya, estoy desolado-dijo, mintiendo descaradamente-. Supongo que ahora ya no tiene mucho sentido que intentes alejarte de mí¿verdad?

Su plan había sido destruido de un plumazo. Draco no se había molestado ni en discutir; le había librado de la responsabilidad con un único movimiento. Y lo había hecho porque quería estar con él y los Slytherin siempre recurrían a las tretas que hiciera falta para conseguir sus propósitos. ¿Cómo había sido tan iluso como para pensar que Draco aceptaría sin más su decisión¿Cuándo le había visto aceptar sin más algo en lo que no estuviera de acuerdo?

Harry supo que había perdido con todas las de la ley y se sintió agradecido por ello.

-Supongo que no-dijo, sentándose en la cama.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa que puso a latir su corazón a toda velocidad y se acercó a él.

-¿Vuelvo a gustarte un poco?

Más tarde, Harry pensaría que ese fue uno de esos instantes que lo cambian todo, pero en ese momento sólo supo que por fin _podía_, y con ansiosa impaciencia sujetó la cara de Draco entre las manos y le besó, perdiéndose en sus labios, buscando su lengua como si estuviera hecha de agua y llevara tres días sin beber. Draco le respondió con la misma vehemencia, abriendo la boca, acudiendo a su encuentro. Hambriento de más contacto, Harry apartó las manos de la cara de Draco y pasó una por su espalda, apretándolo contra él, mientras la otra se enredaba en su pelo. Entonces profundizó el beso, saboreando cada milímetro de su boca, jugando con su lengua, sintiendo su pecho respirando agitadamente contra el suyo. Habría podido estar así durante el resto de su vida y se tragó un ruidito de protesta cuando Draco finalizó el beso con un mordisco suave en la barbilla.

-Creo...que llevas... demasiada ropa.

Su aspecto con los labios rojos y su pulcro pelo alborotado era totalmente provocativo y cada pausa se había debido a más mordisquitos en el cuello, así que Harry empezó a desnudarse a toda prisa, ayudado por él. Cuando se quedó sólo con los calzoncillos, Draco deslizó la mano por su pecho hacia su estómago y se inclinó para besarlo con una dulzura inesperada.

-No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de hacer esto-murmuró contra sus labios.

Harry lo abrazó y se tumbaron en la cama. Al principio sólo se besaron, entrelazando las piernas, acariciándose. El cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo se sentía distinto y maravilloso, y luego sólo maravilloso, anhelado, necesitado. Había echado de menos esa sensación, piel con piel, manos ajenas viajando por su cuerpo, despertándolo, haciéndolo vibrar. Sus propias manos también investigaban ese paisaje desconocido; las rodillas y caderas algo huesudas, el estómago liso, los músculos fibrosos y duros de sus brazos. Sintió los dedos de Draco jugueteando con el elástico de los calzoncillos como si estuviera esperando su permiso y respondió deslizando ambas manos por debajo del pantalón de su pijama, masajeando sus nalgas. Draco se apretó un momento contra él, pero en seguida se apartó para poder bajarle los calzoncillos y Harry hizo lo mismo con su pijama. Cuando liberó la erección de Draco fue consciente por primera vez de que iba a hacer el amor con un hombre-no Draco, sino un hombre-, pero eso no le pareció extraño ni desagradable, sólo excitante, natural.

Draco estaba encima de él, restregándose, lamiéndole y mordiéndole el cuello, la clavícula. Harry le hizo levantar la cabeza para besarle febrilmente; era como si no fuera a tener bastante jamás. Entonces Draco se movió de nuevo y empezó a depositar pequeños besos en su pecho, en su estómago.

-Déjame a mí, Harry-pidió, entre beso y beso-. Déjame a mí...

Las implicaciones de aquello se filtraron poco a poco en su nublado entendimiento e intentó alzarse un poco.

-No sé si...

Draco alargó el brazo para sacar algo de su mesilla sin dejar de besarle.

-Te gustará, te lo prometo... Te lo prometo.

-Pero... Oh, Dios... Oh, sí… Oh, sí…

Draco había empezado a lamer su erección como si le fuera la vida en ello y Harry crispó las manos sobre las sábanas. Con los ojos entreabiertos observó a Draco entre sus piernas, su lengua rosada pasando por la punta y volvió a cerrarlos y a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de sus caricias, gimiendo entre murmullos de asentimiento. Entonces, una sensación nueva le sacó momentáneamente de su trance. Era un dedo resbaladizo, entrando y saliendo de su interior. Dios, Draco lo estaba preparando para follárselo e iba a explotar sólo de pensarlo.

Las caricias y lametones de Draco distraían de cualquier molestia que sus dedos pudieran causar y Harry se sentía tan peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo que no sabía cuánto iba a poder aguantar sin correrse. Aun así, no pudo evitar un quejido de protesta cuando Draco se detuvo y se colocó de nuevo a su altura,

-¿Listo?

-Joder, sí, hace _milenios._

-Bueno, Harry...-dijo, con una mirada mezclada de humor y deseo-, es que es toda una pitón de Slytherin lo que vas a recibir.

Harry rió entre dientes, aunque la verdad es que estaba tan caliente que dolía.

-Presumido...

Draco se inclinó sobre él y le besó mientras le quitaba la almohada de debajo de la cabeza.

-Ven, ponte esto debajo de las caderas-le indicó con voz algo ronca.

Harry se dejó colocar la almohada y miró a Draco, que tenía el pelo sudoroso y pegado a la frente y al cuello, y los ojos turbios de sexo.

-Vamos, Draco-dijo, impaciente.

Él soltó un pequeño suspiro, volvió a besarle y y, tras maniobrar entre sus piernas le penetró con un movimiento lento, muy lento, pero decidido. Harry había esperado un dolor desgarrador o algo así y se sorprendió cuando Draco terminó de entrar en él sin que hubiera tenido que hacer otra cosa más que apretar un poco los dientes. La sensación no era como para echar cohetes y su erección había disminuido un poco, pero le gustó tenerlo dentro de él, ver la expresión de intenso placer de su cara.

Draco empezó a moverse, aún despacio y Harry se perdió en la novedad. Podía sentir sus propios músculos relajándose cada vez más, aceptándolo, y a cada embestida la excitación volvía a crecer. Pero aún se preguntaba si aquello sería bastante para correrse cuando Draco tocó un punto insospechado en su interior y el golpe de placer le hizo dar un pequeño grito.

-Ohjoderdraco...

-Ah... ahí estás...

-¿Qué...?

Pero aquella fue su última palabra inteligible porque Draco volvió a hacerlo y otra vez y otra, cada vez más rápido, haciendo brotar en él un calor blanco e intenso. Sin pensar ya, cruzó las piernas por detrás de Draco, atrayéndolo hacia él para recibirlo mejor, y su erección quedó atrapada entre sus estómagos. El efecto de la fricción fue casi inmediato. Un poderoso hormigueo empezó a subirle por los dedos de los pies, sintió una pequeña y familiar punzada en los huevos y su cuerpo se tensó contra el de él mientras lanzaba un último grito de placer. Después se desplomó en la cama, mareado y exhausto, y contempló con los ojos medio cerrados cómo Draco alcanzaba su propio orgasmo-el cuello tenso, los ojos apretados-, unos segundos más tarde.

-Harry...-musitó, dejándose caer con cuidado encima de él.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su espalda resbaladiza por el sudor, el beso cansado que depositaba en su cuello antes de quedarse quieto contra su pecho, recuperando el aliento. Aún no era capaz de pensar con claridad, sólo sabía que no podía moverse, que no quería moverse, que estaba borracho, empapado, repleto de Draco y, oh, Dios, se sentía en la gloria.

Después de un buen rato, Draco se movió un poco y se tumbó a su lado, pero buscó su mano con la suya y la sujetó, entrelazando los dedos.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo con voz cansada, con los ojos cerrados-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No.

Draco asintió imperceptiblemente y Harry sintió la caricia de su pulgar en el dorso de la mano. Él tampoco tenía fuerzas para mucho más y le devolvió la caricia. Estaba decidiendo si podría quedarse así para siempre, cuando de pronto notó algo inesperado entre sus piernas y soltó un ruidito ahogado.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo, rezando para no estar sangrando como una chica.

Draco abrió los ojos, inquieto.

-Déjame ver-dijo, con naturalidad antes de que pudiera impedírselo-. Ah, no, eso es mío, Harry, no te preocupes.

-¿Tuyo? Oh...

La sensación desapareció casi al instante; Draco había usado su varita para lanzar un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos. Harry, sin embargo, se sintió momentáneamente perdido. De pronto, la paz perfecta que había sentido segundos antes se había desvanecido y todo resultaba demasiado inusual: la familiaridad de Draco inclinándose a mirar entre sus piernas, semen de otro hombre deslizándose por sus muslos, los pinchazos casi agradables del culo, que le recordaban lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Pero no duró más que un instante, porque Draco volvió a tumbarse junto a él, de lado, recorrió su estómago con la punta de los dedos y Harry recordó cómo habían llegado hasta allí, por qué, y aquella versión nueva de sí mismo tuvo todo el sentido del mundo. Entonces acercó su cara a la de Draco y le dio un beso lento y perezoso como una tarde de domingo.

-Ha sido genial-confesó, cuando se separó de él lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

Draco tardó un segundo en reaccionar, como si el beso lo hubiera aturdido un poco y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Nunca habías hecho nada con un chico¿verdad?

-Ginny y yo rompimos una temporada al terminar las clases y una noche, después de una fiesta, un chico me hizo una mamada. Pero yo estaba muy borracho, casi ni me acuerdo.

Draco hizo una mueca presuntuosa.

-Si te la hubiera hecho yo, te acordarías aunque hubieras estado en coma.

Harry se rió, pero luego se las apañó para mirarlo con escepticismo.

-Presumir es fácil.

-Mañana, Potter... Mañana...

Ah, mañana, y al siguiente, y al otro... Harry estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Oye... -dijo, recordando algo-, cuando estabas... dentro, yo no sé qué has hecho, pero... era como si tocaras algo ahí dentro que... guau.

-Era la próstata, heterosexual ignorante.

-¿La próstata?-Hasta ese momento, Harry sólo había oído hablar de ese órgano relacionado con el cáncer. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que escondía tantas maravillas?-. Vaya...

Entonces se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor y dio un ligero respingo al notar un pinchazo en el trasero que a Draco no le pasó inadvertido.

-Conozco un hechizo que sirve para... ya sabes, para que no te duela.

La idea de que existiera un hechizo específico para culos primerizos hizo que a Harry se le escapara la risa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo se llama?-dijo, riendo aún más al ver su expresión desconcertada-. ¿"Culus curadus"?

A Draco le hizo gracia el nombre y se rio también, pero era obvio que no había entendido aún qué era lo que él encontraba tan divertido.

-Que idiota eres... No, claro que no. Es una variante del Episkeyo.

-Ah...-Intentó tomarse un poco más en serio la conversación. Al fin y al cabo, era agradable pensar que a Draco le preocupaba su bienestar-. Bueno, no creo que me haga falta. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Draco sonrió.

-Vas a acordarte de mí cada vez que te sientes.

Si estaba intentando aparentar que lamentaba aquello, no lo consiguió, pero a Harry no le molestó. Su pequeño momento de duda había pasado.

-No me importa acordarme de ti. Ni de esto.

Draco le abrazó y enterró la cara en su cuello.

-Me alegra que no te hayas enfadado conmigo por lo que he contado de ti.

Harry dio un suspiro exasperado.

-Eres un cabrón-dijo. Pero cuando sintió la risa de Draco contra su piel, sonrió. Bueno, no era tan grave. En una cosa tenía razón: Daphne y las demás iban a ponerse igual de ñoñas con los dos. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba de la jugarreta, así que le hizo moverse para que lo mirara a los ojos-. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado¿vale? Lo que te he dicho esta tarde es verdad, no soportaría que te pasara algo, y menos aún por mi culpa.

-Siempre tengo mucho cuidado. Además, no seas egocéntrico. He dado motivos suficientes para que me maten por mí mismo, no todo gira a tu alrededor.

-No es exactamente un consuelo¿sabes?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Esta conversación es ridícula. A ti y a mí nos buscan los mortífagos y los aurores independientemente de con quién nos acostemos. Además¿por qué das por sentado que soy yo el que necesita más protección? No quiero restregártelo por la cara, pero la última vez que alguien tuvo que rescatar a alguien, creo recordar a un leoncito enjaulado.

-Lo sé... Lo sé... -Harry le besó deseando borrar algo, aunque ignoraba el qué-. No puedo evitar estar preocupado.

Draco sonrió un poco y le acarició la mejilla.

-Bueno, preocúpate si eso te divierte. Mientras no hagas ninguna tontería...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes... ponerte en plan noble, dejarte llevar por tus megalómanos impulsos de protección y volver a tu aburrido plan original.

Harry no contestó inmediatamente y en vez de eso, se quedó absorto mirando la mano en la que Draco llevaba el anillo con el sello familiar de los Malfoy. No recordaba haberlo visto un solo día sin él, ni siquiera en Azkaban. Posiblemente algún viejo hechizo de sangre impedía que se lo pudieran quitar. Altair tenía uno igual; era muy probable ese mismo hechizo hiciera que el anillo se agrandara a medida que su dueño crecía y sus manos se hacían más grandes.

Las manos de Draco eran como él: delgadas, elegantes y, sin embargo, masculinas. Harry no pudo dejar de recordar lo que esos dedos le habían hecho sentir. Después alzó la vista y le miró a la cara. Draco le observaba expectante y quizás, sólo quizás, un poco inquieto.

-No, ya no podría-dijo, besándole de nuevo-. No soy tan noble.

--------------------------------------

Tefi, hola; de momento, estoy subiendo aquí la misma versión que en Slasheaven. Ya sé que las advertencias se hacen al principio, pero es que no estaba advirtiendo sobre el lemmon del otro cap, eso me parecía dentro de los límites. Me preocupaba más el de este cap, y el de otros cap en el futuro. Pero bueno, veo que no ha habido muchas quejas. Y de todos modos, la historia tiene la calificación más alta, eso cuenta como advertencia¿no? Ah, gracias por el comentario del drabble.

Lireve, hola. Creo que Harry habría preferido que no le pillaran, jaja. Pero bueno, ya has visto que no hay mal que por bien no venga, ahora ya han aclarado las cosas. Yo tb creo que la moto le queda mejor a Harry que a Draco.

Drakitap, hola, amiga. En el otro cap, Harry estaba en una situación que daba pena y risa a la vez (en este cap, sólo da envidia, jeje). Me apetecía poner a Harry de consentidor con los niños. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Besitos y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y tus cumplidos.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 15 **Ron**

De nuevo en casa de los Granger, Harry observó cómo Narcissa, disfrazada con la poción multijugos, apuntaba a Hermione con su varita.

_-Legeremens._

Ni él ni Draco podían saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la mente de Hermione, pero Harry se dio cuenta de cómo su amiga se iba relajando poco a poco. Narcissa era excelente en esa disciplina, eso había que reconocerlo. Al contrario que la mayoría de magos, no trataba de imponerse ni tomaba lo que quería con indiferencia, sino que seducía, se hacía familiar. Si demostrara la misma consideración cuando no estaba usando la Legeremancia, la mejora en su personalidad sería sorprendente.

Pero no tenía ganas de criticarla demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, había aceptado sin comentarios que él y su hijo estuvieran juntos. Harry sabía ahora que Narcissa nunca había llegado a enterarse de lo de la ducha, aunque al parecer había sido la confidente de Draco respecto a sus sentimientos. Y aunque le costara creer que a Narcissa no le importara que su hijo estuviera ahora con él, lo seguía tratando con la fría corrección de siempre. En realidad, todos lo habían aceptado con naturalidad, incluso Pucey. Draco le había explicado, encogiéndose de hombros, que Adrian no era una prioridad para ninguno de los dos bandos y solía aventurarse en el Londres muggle con la suficiente frecuencia como para tener un par de amantes a los que recurrir. El único que se había molestado un poco era Blaise, que seguía sin sentir demasiada simpatía hacia Harry y actuaba como si Draco se hubiera liado con él sólo para molestarle, pero no era nada que no pudieran manejar.

Observando a Hermione, se preguntó qué diría si supiera que llevaba tres días recibiendo clases intensivas de sexo gay de manos de su odiado enemigo de Hogwarts. No, más serio aún: que se estaba volviendo loco por sus huesos a velocidades astronómicas. Probablemente le enumeraría una lista de razones por las cuales aquello le parecía una mala idea. Pero si no pensaba decírselo todavía no era porque se avergonzara de sí mismo, sino porque aún conservaba la intención de proteger a Draco en la medida de lo posible.

_-Finite Incantatem_-dijo Narcissa-. Algo no concuerda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Hermione.

-Potter y tú estáis de acuerdo en que hablasteis más o menos a las cinco y media de la tarde¿no es verdad?-Ambos asintieron-. Tú declaraste que después te fuiste a tu casa, inmediatamente, y que le contaste a tu marido la conversación que creías haber tenido con Potter.

-Sí-dijo Hermione.

-¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió entre ambas conversaciones?

-Ron y los niños aún tardaron casi una hora en llegar.

Harry vio perfectamente el brillo triunfal en los ojos de Narcissa.

-¿Qué hiciste mientras le esperabas?

-Preparar la cena.

-Cuando Weasley llegó, la cena estaba sin hacer¿recuerdas? Descongelaste unos platos de estofado que te había dado tu suegra.

-Sí, es verdad.-Parpadeó, confusa-. No sé qué hice exactamente. Supongo que limpié un poco o... o leí un par de artículos sobre infecciones por mordedura de doxys.

-No hay nada, Granger. El espacio entre ambas conversaciones está completamente en blanco, a excepción de ciertas... sugerencias para que creas que sólo estuviste matando el tiempo.-Narcissa miró a su hijo-. Obviamente, para modificar su recuerdo sobre Potter tuvieron que atraparla por sorpresa y llevarla a algún sitio tranquilo. Después le borraron la memoria para que no quedara constancia de su intervención y la dejaron libre como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Me secuestraron?-dijo ella, con aprensión.

-Lo que te hicieron requiere al menos veinte o treinta minutos.

-¿Puedes... puedes deshacerlo?

Narcissa apretó un poco los labios.

-Si te borraron la memoria con un pensadero, sólo puedes recobrar esos recuerdos buscándolos allí. Pero creo que sólo usaron esa técnica con los recuerdos del secuestro. Puedo intentar anular los cambios que hicieron en tu conversación con Potter. Dolerá un poco.

Hermione asintió con firmeza.

-Hazlo, por favor.

-De acuerdo. Concéntrate en esa conversación.-La apuntó con la varita-. _Legeremens._

Harry miró a Draco para ver si él también sentía las mismas esperanzas que él y éste arqueó las cejas en un ademán de ánimo. Luego volvió a mirar a Hermione, cuya frente estaba ligeramente crispada por el dolor. Narcissa tenía los ojos puestos en ella con la intensidad de una serpiente hipnotizando a su presa. Su aspecto bajo la poción multijugos, por suerte, no parecía tan altanero como en la realidad. Después de intentar un encantamiento durante unos minutos, ella rompió el Legeremens y Hermione dio un pequeño quejido de protesta mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes.

-No puedo-dijo Narcissa, con apenas un deje de frustración-. Es una magia demasiado poderosa. Creo que lo hicieron entre dos.

-Vuelve a intentarlo-pidió Hermione.

Narcissa se quedó pensativa y miró a Harry.

-¿Eres bueno en Legeremancia?

-Me defiendo. Pero no domino ese tipo de hechizos.

-Yo, sí. Quiero que uses la Legeremancia conmigo mientras yo la uso con ella. Sólo debes concentrarte en sentir lo que yo trato de hacerle¿me entiendes? En mi técnica.

Harry asintió, dispuesto a probar, y entró en la cabeza de Narcissa. Ella le dirigió una inmediata mirada furibunda, señal de que no había sido muy delicado, y trató de imitar su estilo. Nunca había hecho nada parecido y el efecto de percibir la mente de Hermione a través de la de Narcissa era perturbador, como ver dos imágenes superpuestas a la vez. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a acostumbrarse no tardó en comprender qué debía buscar. Notaba la magia fluyendo entre las dos mujeres, una magia diferente a la que le unía a él con Narcissa y la experiencia de ésta le ayudó a comprender el mecanismo del hechizo que falseaba la mente de Hermione y el modo en el que el contra-hechizo trataba de romperlo. En realidad se parecía más a la magia que se usaba para Transformaciones que a la de Encantamientos. Era la primera vez que veía algo así y no le extrañó que Remus no hubiera sido capaz de notar la diferencia o deshacerlo. Obviamente, para Narcissa no era tan desconocido.

-De acuerdo, creo que ya lo tengo.

Narcissa rompió el hechizo con Hermione, que volvió a protestar sin palabras por el dolor de cabeza. Harry la dejó descansar mientras practicaba los movimientos del contra-hechizo. Cuando los dos se sintieron preparados, se sentaron cara a cara y Harry usó la Legeremancia. A pesar de su cuidado, su amiga se tensó visiblemente y él intentó ir más poco a poco aún, preguntándose cómo demonios lo hacía Narcissa. Moverse por una mente ajena era como tratar de caminar a oscuras por una habitación repleta de cosas sin tirar nada: jodido. Pero después de un par de minutos se acostumbraron mutuamente a la situación y Harry fue a por el falso recuerdo. Antes sólo había percibido la imagen, pero ahora pudo verlo, como sin duda lo veía Hermione y no le extrañó que lo hubiera creído capaz de cualquier barbaridad. Incluso él se sorprendió del odio y la rabia que destilaban sus palabras. Pero no era eso lo que había ido hacer. La experiencia de Narcissa le ayudó a buscar y localizar los indicios de magia que lo rodeaban. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de por qué funcionaba tan bien; de algún modo, usaba cosas que ya existían. Hermione le había visto así de furioso, aunque hubiera sido durante la guerra, contra otras personas y por motivos mucho más graves. Y al parecer, se le había pasado por la cabeza en un par de ocasiones que Ginny podía estar teniendo una aventura con alguien.

Pero ahora sabía cómo deshacerlo. Con aire decidido, movió la varita tal y como le había indicado Narcissa. Fue como presionar una superficie elástica; cedió, pero recuperó su forma. Harry volvió a intentarlo sin ningún resultado. Entonces hizo algo que normalmente sólo había hecho durante la batalla y casi sin darse cuenta; llamar a la magia, reunir su poder. Una luz extraña le iluminó, como si le hubieran apuntado con un foco extra, y repitió por tercera vez el contra-hechizo. Hermione dio un chillido, hubo una pequeña explosión y Harry salió disparado hacia el otro lado de la pared.

-Harry¿estás bien?-exclamó Draco, arrodillándose a su lado.

En realidad le estaba saliendo un chichón en la cabeza por el golpe y se sentía débil por la cantidad de magia que había usado, pero supuso que básicamente hablando, sí, estaba bien.

-No hay problema-dijo, presionándose el chichón con la mano mientras trataba de ponerse en pie-. ¿Y Hermione?

-Espera, déjame ver. Hum..._Episkeyo._

Harry notó cómo desaparecía el dolor de su cabeza y se fijó en Hermione, que estaba medio desmayada en su silla. Narcissa se estaba ocupando de ella y unos segundos después recuperó el color de sus mejillas y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El último intento de Potter te ha dolido y le has rechazado con fuerza.

-Mucha fuerza-protestó Harry, en broma, yendo hacia ella-. ¿Estás bien, Hermione¿Notas algún cambio?

Hermione se concentró y de pronto alzó las manos como si se estuviera mareando.

-Ay, ay...

-¿Qué?

-¡Recuerdo las dos cosas! Ooooh, qué mareo... –Miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos-. Tengo dos recuerdos a la vez. Me acuerdo de la conversación que me contaste, pero si pienso en ello la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas.

Harry sonrió.

-¡Pero te acuerdas de la verdad!

Ella asintió, tratando de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Sí, me acuerdo de la verdad. Harry, lo...

-¡No te disculpes otra vez!-la interrumpió, casi alarmado-. Hermione, fue una trampa. Todos hemos caído alguna vez en una trampa.

-Yo, no-replicó dignamente Narcissa, A su lado, Draco le dirigió una mirada medio distraída-. ¿Nos vamos?

Harry quería quedarse un momento más para hablar con Hermione sobre Ron, así que Draco y su madre se fueron primero. Cuando se quedaron solos, su amiga meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Olvídate de ella.

-No parecía nada agradable-dijo, inquieta-. ¿Estás seguro de... de que estás a salvo con esa gente?

-Son Slytherin, Hermione. Pocos parecen agradables hasta que no los conoces un poco mejor.

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Se me hace raro oirte defenderlos de esa manera.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Ron?

-Ayer estuvimos hablando. No deja de darle vueltas a lo de la Puerta de Estigia y me ha preguntado un par de veces por qué estoy tan segura de que te tendieron una trampa. La posibilidad de haberse equivocado contigo le está volviendo loco. Y cuando le diga que ahora puedo recordar la conversación que realmente tuvimos tú y yo, la que declaraste en el juicio, voy a destrozarlo.

-Yo estoy listo para hablar con él, si crees que no va a volverse contra nosotros.

-Ron sabe que eres inocente, Harry¿no lo entiendes? En el fondo ya lo sabe y eso es lo que le está matando.

-Habla con él. Dile a Remus que te ayude. Y si ves que las cosas salen bien... id mañana a la Casa de los Gritos, sobre... ¿Qué horario tiene este mes¿Mañanas?

-Sí.

-Pues sobre las cuatro.

Hermione asintió, con evidente alivio.

-Mejor, sí. Te lo agradezco mucho, Harry. Verlo sufrir así y no poder decírselo...

-Mañana-prometió.

-Le diré a Remus que nos acompañe también. Ah... será mejor que no vengas con Malfoy. Me dijisteis que no lo mencionara y no lo he hecho, así que Ron sigue pensando lo peor de él. Si os ve juntos de buenas a primeras, le va a costar más entender lo que está pasando y puede que sospeche que es una trampa suya.

-Sí, tranquila.

-Y Harry...

-¿Qué?

-Si crees que yo me estoy disculpando mucho, espera a tener delante a Ron.

---------------------------------

-¿Y esta?-preguntó Draco, recorriendo con el dedo una cicatriz que tenía en el hombro.

-Un recuerdo de un Expelliarmus de Bellatrix Lestrange. Me lanzó contra la pared y me clavé una especie de gancho que había. Tuve suerte; si me hubiera dado en la columna probablemente me habría dejado tetrapléjico.

Estaban en el dormitorio de Draco, desnudos, tumbados en su cama. Ya había pasado la cena y el entrenamiento de la Cruciatus. El viento soplaba fuerte en el exterior, anunciando una noche fría y desapacible, pero la habitación estaba caldeada gracias a los hechizos de los elfos domésticos.

-¿Y esta?

-Esa fue hace tres años, luchando contra unos vampiros.

Draco le apartó el flequillo de la frente.

-Y el recuerdo de Voldemort.

-Sí... Te toca.

Draco se tumbó boca arriba y Harry repasó sus cicatrices y escuchó la historia que latía tras ellas. El labio partido era de su paso por Azkaban, eso lo sabía. La de la pierna había sido Arthur Weasley durante la guerra. Una del brazo era obra de otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Kingsley Shacklebolt, pero la otra herida se la había hecho enfrentándose con mortífagos fugitivos. Uno de los duros castigos de Voldemort le había dejado una quemadura con forma de serpiente en el omoplato derecho y tenía un recuerdo en las costillas de un altercado con uno de los hombres-lobo que colaboraban con los mortífagos.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó, señalando unos puntitos blancos en su rodilla izquierda.

-Eso fue un accidente de escoba cuando tenía siete u ocho años. Me comí todo el suelo. De hecho tuve también una señal aquí durante un montón de tiempo-dijo, señalándose el codo-, pero al final se me fue.

Harry le recorrió una finísima línea rosa que corría por encima de uno de sus pezones.

-¿Y esta?

-Ah, esta es tuya, Harry. Tu Sectusempra.

El recuerdo de aquella pelea en el baño de prefectos de Hogwarts le acudió a la memoria. Lo había estado persiguiendo porque sabía que estaba trabajando para Voldemort y lo había encontrado llorando en el baño. Entonces Draco le había atacado, él había respondido y poco después intercambiaban hechizos de magia negra. Claro que él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía el Sectusempra y aquella había sido su respuesta al intento de Cruciatus de Draco.

-Vaya...-No sabía muy bien qué decir.

-Ese es uno de esos momentos de mi bochornoso pasado del que preferiría no hablar.

-Un chaval de dieciséis años atormentado porque no quiere que maten a sus padres, pero tampoco quiere convertirse en un asesino para salvarlos no es bochornoso. Es... triste.

-Me refería a la Cruciatus, pero gracias de todos modos. Sé un buen chico Gryffindor y pasa a otra cicatriz.

Harry asintió, pero antes le dio un beso. Necesitaba hacerlo para convencerlo de que todo estaba olvidado. Cuando se separó de él, Draco parecía conmovido y entreabrió ligeramente los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero sólo sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry.

-Nada.

-¿Qué?-insistió, queriendo oirle hablar de lo que sentía. Al fin y al cabo, él sí se lo había dicho.

-Nada, es sólo que... supongo que aún me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

-¿A que estemos juntos?

Draco se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo.

-A gustarte. No sé... Sigue.

Harry no se consideraba precisamente un experto en hablar de sus sentimientos, pero empezaba a sospechar que al lado de Draco Malfoy era todo un maestro.

-Sabes que tienes un bloqueo emocional¿verdad?

-Sí. Déjame en paz y sigue con las cicatrices.

Con un suspiro de paciencia, Harry recorrió una larga cicatriz en el brazo, no muy lejos de la Marca Tenebrosa.

-¿Y esta?

-Tu hipogrifo.

-Pensé que habías estado fingiendo.

-Lo prolongué más de la cuenta, pero fue real durante varias semanas. Podría haber perdido el brazo.

-¿Sabes, Draco? Hay que ser muy idiota para ponerte delante de un hipogrifo e insultarlo.

-Vaya, muchas gracias por la observación, Harry. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Él se echó a reir.

-Ya no te quedan más cicatrices, sólo ésta-dijo, pasando los dedos por la Marca Tenebrosa.

Draco se tensó perceptiblemente.

-Otro recuerdo de Voldemort.

-A la mierda Voldemort-dijo, tumbándose sobre él y empezando a besarle con voracidad.

El cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo empezaba a ser ya muy familiar. Harry le mordisqueó la fina piel del cuello mientras empezaba a masturbarlo lentamente y Draco dio un suspiro largo y anhelante y se dejó hacer durante un rato antes de devolverle la caricia. Entonces le besó, jugando con su lengua, y lo miró con deseo.

-Sería una lástima no aprovechar que estamos recién duchados. Date la vuelta, Harry. Hoy voy a hacerte algo que te va a volver loco.

Había que estar allí y ver la expresión de su cara y escuchar el tono de su voz para entender por qué Harry se dio la vuelta tan rápido sin hacerse más preguntas. Draco se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, sin llegar a cargar todo su peso . Entonces sintió sus labios recorriéndole la nuca y la caricia de su pelo sobre la piel de su espalda y todo su cuerpo se estremeció deliciosamente. Draco empezó a besarlo y lamerlo, descendiendo lentamente, y Harry empezó a sospechar, escandalizado y ardiendo de deseo, hacia donde se dirigía.

-Tienes un culo estupendo, Harry-murmuró, contra su piel. Entonces le separó las nalgas con las manos, masajeándolo ligeramente-. Mmmmm...

Su simple aliento le hizo ahogar un jadeo que se convirtió en un gemido cuando le dio dos mordiscos suaves. Oh, le encantaba que le hicieran eso. Pero después la lengua de Draco le recorrió la hendidura de sus nalgas y su cuerpo tembló de anticipación. Iba a hacerlo. No podía creerlo, iba a hacerlo. Entonces sintió la presión húmeda y caliente contra su entrada y todo su cuerpo se tensó y se disolvió a la vez como el azúcar.

-Ohjoderjoderdraco...-La lengua pasaba una y otra vez y Harry se retorcía contra las sábanas. Su pene, atrapado por el peso de su propio cuerpo, estaba ya hinchado y palpitante-. Sí... Esto es genial... Más... Más...

Draco le besó ahí abajo, usando la lengua como si le estuviera besando en la boca y las exclamaciones de Harry se convirtieron en una retahíla de sílabas sin sentido. ¿Desde cuándo los pijos hacían _esas cosas_? Iba a estallar, iba a morirse, oleadas de calor le recorrían de arriba abajo y sus caderas se movían sin pudor en busca de más contacto. De vez en cuando, Draco dejaba de lamer y le mordisqueaba la tierna carne de alrededor, pero enseguida volvía a su entrada, cada vez más abierta y resbaladiza.

-Siempre he sabido-dijo, deteniéndose un momento-, que te encantaba que te lamieran el culo.

Harry dijo algo que podría haber sonado como "cabrón" si Draco no hubiera vuelto a las andadas. Unos segundos después, sintió unos dedos en su interior, y resopló algo contra la colcha. Estaba tan excitado que no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar; si Draco no se daba prisa iban a tener que hacer un cambio de planes.

-Ya... ya...

Por suerte, no necesitaba tanta preparación como antes. Harry jadeó roncamente al sentir cómo Draco lo penetraba. Se sentía tan lleno... Desde luego, algún día iba a agarrar a Draco y a follárselo hasta el coma, pero aquella manera de hacerlo era igual de buena.

-Oh, Merlín...-lo oyó farfullar.

Harry echaba humo.

-Espera... espera un segundo...-dijo, haciendo fuerza para incorporarse un poco y poder deslizar la mano bajo su cuerpo.

-No, déjame a mí-dijo Draco, apartándole la mano y usando la suya para empezar a masturbarlo. En cuestión de segundos había encontrado un ritmo cómodo para ambos y Harry se dejó llevar.

-Oh, Dios, Draco... Tienes una coordinación… mano-polla… increíble.

Draco se echó a reir y Harry pudo sentirlo temblar dentro de él.

-No puedo reirme y follar a la vez, idiota.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón... Mierda, sigue...

Draco recuperó el ritmo rápidamente, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez. "_Coordinación y puntería"_, pensó incoherentemente Harry, deslizándose hacia el orgasmo a toda prisa. Los movimientos de Draco se hicieron más veloces y erráticos, sus gemidos se mezclaron en el aire, y Harry sintió cómo Draco alcanzaba el orgasmo justo cuando él llegaba al suyo también y se corría con un grito ahogado. Los dos se quedaron cómo estaban unos segundos, jadeando a la vez. Después Draco salió de él, dándole un bocado cariñoso en la nuca y se tumbó a su lado, boca arriba, hombro con hombro. Harry no tardó en darse la vuelta también y lo miró con una media sonrisa. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No tienes ni idea de lo guapo que estás recién follado.

Harry fingió un suspiro de admiración.

-Estás hecho un poeta, Draco.

Él se echó a reir y Harry se inclinó para besarlo, pero Draco se apartó.

-Espera.

Parecía ir a por su varita y Harry le detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas dónde ha estado mi lengua últimamente?

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

-Si a ti te gusta el sabor de mi culo¿por qué no iba a gustarme a mí?

Entonces le estiró del brazo para atraerlo hacia él y le besó con decisión sin importarle demasiado si protestaba o no, o si el semen que aún salpicaba su estómago y su pecho se mezclaba con el sudor de ambos. Su lengua en todo caso no sabía diferente a las otras veces. Cuando terminaron, Draco lo miró con expresión seria y una sombra de humor en los ojos.

-Eres un marrano, Potter.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-¿Yo soy un marrano? Tú eres el que me has metido la lengua en el culo.

-No es lo mismo.

-Es exactamente lo mismo. Y mañana yo te meteré la lengua en el culo y te besaré después.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

-No te dejaré.

-No tendrás opción. Estarás tan jodidamente satisfecho que no podrás resistirte.

Con cara de incredulidad que no lograba disimular del todo su interés, Draco consiguió hacerse con la varita y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos. Después volvió a tumbarse junto a él, de lado, y le puso la mano en el estómago.

-Te has pervertido muy rápido en muy poco tiempo-le dijo, en tono de aprobación.

-Tengo un buen maestro-replicó Harry, sonriéndole.

-Eso es verdad.-Bostezó y dio un pequeño suspiro satisfecho-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Deben de ser las once.

Draco no había hablado de sus sentimientos, pero dormían juntos desde la primera noche. Cuando le dio la espalda a Harry, preparándose para dormir, éste se apretó contra él y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Draco, no menos posesivo, sujetó el brazo con el suyo. Y ya medio dormido, Harry se dio cuenta de que, también desde la primera noche, Draco había dejado de sufrir insomnio.

---------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Harry esperaba a sus amigos en la Casa de los Gritos, cubierto por la Capa de Invisibilidad. Estaba muy nervioso ante la idea de volver a ver a Ron, más de lo que había estado con Hermione y llevaba pensando en él desde que se había levantado aquella mañana. Esperaba que Hermione tuviera razón y Ron ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que no podría haberle hecho eso a Ginny jamás. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él y sentir que, entre ellos, todo volvía a ser como siempre.

Por fin, Ron, Hermione y Remus se Aparecieron en el centro de la habitación. Harry observó a su mejor amigo con pesadumbre. Tenía sombras púrpuras bajo los ojos, como si llevara meses sin dormir bien y su boca estaba cerrada con un rictus de amargura. Nunca le había visto así, ni siquiera durante los peores momentos de la guerra contra Voldemort o tras la muerte de su hermano Fred.

-¿Vais a decirme ya a quién vamos a encontrar aquí?-preguntó, con seca impaciencia.

Harry supuso que creía que iba a reunirse con alguien que tenía información sobre la Puerta de Estigia y el corazón le latió más rápido cuando vio cómo Remus y Hermione intercambiaban una mirada y ella se acercó a Ron y le sujetó la mano.

-Cariño, escucha... tenemos que decirte una cosa sobre Harry. Ojalá hubiéramos podido decírtela antes, pero...-Sonrió un poquito-. Él... está vivo, Ron.

Ron no dio señales de haberla entendido.

-¿Qué?

-Harry. Harry está vivo-repitió, sonriendo un poco más-. Malfoy no lo mató, hemos hablado con él.

-Es él quien nos ha contado lo de la Puerta de Estigia-añadió Remus.

Ron los miró, tan conmocionado como si acabaran de darle un mazazo en la cabeza; después, su mirada se llenó de incredulidad y esperanza.

-No puede ser...¿Está... vivo?-Ellos asintieron y entonces abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a mirar febrilmente a su alrededor-. ¿Es él¿Es él quien...¡Harry¡Harry!

Harry se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad.

-Estoy aquí.

Al verlo, Ron frenó en seco, tan pálido que las pecas oscuras parecían hechas con tinta, y tragó saliva.

-Harry…

-Hola, Ron.

-Harry…-Alargó la mano hacia él, como si quisiera tocarlo para asegurarse de que no era un fantasma, pero la dejó caer-. Oh, Merlín... Creía que estabas muerto. Creía que nunca...-Su cara se contrajo con desesperada angustia-. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Harry sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlo, aunque se le estaba poniendo un nudo en la garganta

-¿Tú qué crees?

Ron bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento-dijo, en un hilo de voz-. Lo siento. Tendría que haber sabido que tú nunca...

Aquella desconfianza había sido la peor parte, pero resultaba fácil de perdonar sabiendo que lo habían pasado tan mal como él, recordando que los quería.

-Eso no voy a discutírtelo-replicó suavemente-. Pero era tu hermana, Ron, y fue una trampa y... y no voy a dejar que esos cabrones me quiten a los mejores amigos que he tenido nunca¿está claro?

Ron asintió, aún con la cabeza gacha, y de repente le dio un breve, torpe e intenso abrazo.

-Joder, me alegro de volver a verte.

Harry sonrió de nuevo, feliz. En paz.

-Lo mismo digo.

Un ruidito hizo que los dos recordaran que no estaban solos y se giraron hacia Hermione, que sollozaba con emoción. Entonces ella y Ron se miraron a los ojos, una de esas miradas sin palabras que lo decían todo y él fue a besarla. Harry le oyó murmurar otra disculpa y Hermione se aferró a su marido, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Ron la besó en la frente, le hizo levantar la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Te quiero-dijo, en voz baja.

-Yo a ti también.

Cuando Ron volvió a mirar a Harry, había rejuvenecido diez años.

-No puedo creer que ese bastardo de Malfoy no te matara. ¿Qué pasó¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?

Harry se sintió como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría, aunque sabía que era imposible que Ron pensara otra cosa.

-No es un bastardo, Ron. Y no me escapé, no me hizo falta. No quería hacerme daño.

-¿Qué?

Remus hizo aparecer unas sillas de aspecto cómodo y Harry, recordando su consejo de que era mejor empezar por el principio, empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde el día que había ido a casa de los Wallace. En cuanto Ron oyó hablar de Ian Tennant y su asesinato comprendió que Gawain Robards tenía que estar implicado.

-Voy a matarlo... Maldito hijo de puta, voy a matarlo...

Hermione lo miró con severidad.

-Eso no ayudaría en nada a Harry¿no te parece?

-Pues lo mataré después de que confiese. ¡No puedo creer que ese cerdo esté trabajando con mortífagos¡Es el puto jefe de los aurores¡El jefe de los aurores!

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no creo que pretenda ayudarles a resucitar a Voldemort. Perdió a parte de su familia en las dos guerras¿recuerdas?

-Pensamos que planea dejarles hacer todo el trabajo y traicionarlos en el último momento-añadió Remus-. No tiene ningún sentido que le interese Voldemort.

-Oh, eso es un gran alivio-gruñó Ron-. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. ¡Mi hermana está muerta por su puta culpa!

La idea de que Ron fuera a trabajar al día siguiente y se cruzara con Robards hizo que Harry se inquietara bastante.

-Oye, Ron, la única ventaja que tenemos es que ellos no saben que lo sabemos. Ya sé qué es difícil, pero cuando le veas tendrás que disimular¿entiendes? Y si crees que no vas a poder, quédate en casa. Lo digo en serio, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sospechen algo y tomen aún más precauciones.

Ron apretó los labios, pero asintió.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Robards es la única conexión que tenemos con los mortífagos. Necesitamos...

-Espera un momento, Harry. Hablando de mortífagos¿qué coño pinta Malfoy en todo esto? Aún no me has dicho cómo conseguiste evitar que te matara. Además, si podemos localizarlo¿por qué no lo interrogamos a él también?

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Draco no es como tú crees. Cuando...

Ron lo miraba de hito en hito.

-¿Dra-co?-repitió, estupefacto.

-Draco fue a Azkaban a salvarme de los dementores, Ron-dijo Harry, con firmeza-. Él y los suyos cuidaron de mí hasta que me recobré y me han ofrecido refugio entre ellos desde entonces. Y Draco no es un mortífago: fue reclutado como espía para la Orden del Fénix en septiembre de 1997, pero los únicos que lo sabían eran Ojoloco y Snape y los dos murieron en la última batalla antes de poder decírselo a nadie.

-¿Qué?-dijo, mirando a Hermione y Remus en busca de confirmación. Ella se encogió de hombros, pero Lupin asintió-. ¿De dónde os habéis sacado eso?

-Nos los ha dicho él.

-Oh... Oh, si lo ha dicho él, tiene que ser verdad, por supuesto-dijo, sarcástico-. ¡No puedo creer que os creáis esa historia!

-Recuerda que vi cómo quería aceptar la oferta de Dumbledore, Ron. No era un asesino y cuando pudo, cambió de bando.

Ron meneó tercamente la cabeza.

-No, no puede ser. ¡Es Malfoy, por Merlín¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que dice la verdad¿Y si te está engañando y planea abrir la Puerta él mismo?

Harry empezó a irritarse.

-Mira, sé que Draco fue una puta pesadilla en Hogwarts y entiendo que le odies, pero ha cambiado y está de nuestro lado. ¿Por qué iba a querer abrir la Puerta? Sabe tan bien como nosotros lo que eso significaría.

-Su declaración sobre su trabajo como espía concuerda con los datos de la Orden y del ministerio-añadió Remus, después de lanzarle a Harry una penetrante mirada-. Y todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora confirma que es de los buenos

-¿Quién te crees que ayudó a que Hermione recordara lo que realmente habló conmigo aquella tarde? Una de las personas que está con él. ¿Por qué iba a ayudarme a probar mi inocencia si no fuera esa su intención?

Ron meditó sobre aquello y finalmente asintió.

-Está bien... Está bien, puede que tengáis razón. Supongo que podemos confiar en él, al menos de momento.-Hizo un cómico gesto de asombro, como aceptando que lo imposible era posible-. Nunca pensé que te oiría defender a Draco Malfoy.

-Dímelo a mí-replicó Hermione, arqueando las cejas.

Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en todas las cosas nuevas relacionadas con Draco Malfoy que estaba haciendo últimamente. Pero no quería seguir hablando de él, sino del plan que tenían para atrapar a Robards e interrogarlo. En cuanto lo escuchó, Ron quiso participar. A Harry le hubiera gustado contar con él-estaban acostumbrados a trabajar juntos-, pero necesitaban mantenerlo libre de sospechas hasta el final.

-Si algo sale mal, tú podrás ayudarnos desde dentro. Y si todo sale bien...-Harry sacó de su bolsillo tres sickles de plata-. He usado el encantamiento Proteico con ellas. Cuando hayamos llevado a Robards a un lugar seguro, te avisaremos para que te reúnas con nosotros. Entonces le interrogaremos y tú serás testigo de su declaración. A ti tendrán que escucharte. Nadie creerá que te lo estás inventando para protegerme. Entre eso, la declaración de Hermione sobre su doble recuerdo y lo que hayamos averiguado sobre la Puerta de Estigia tendrán que comprender que estamos diciendo la verdad.

Ron era un combatiente lo bastante experimentado como para entender que la primera línea no era el único lugar en el que se ganaban las guerras y no insistió en ir con ellos.

-¿Cómo sabré dónde tengo que ir?

-Te enviaré un Traslador a tu casa que te llevará directamente allí. Lo activaré en cuanto lleguemos.

-De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo.

El plan estaba ya bastante claro, pero aún tenían cosas de las que hablar. Hermione había estado investigando a Albertus Rand y ya había descubierto que había pedido un permiso en el trabajo pocos días después de la muerte de Marcus Belby, pero no había conseguido localizarlo todavía y un par de personas le habían dicho que podía haber salido del país. Ron, además, preguntó si podía decirle a sus padres que en realidad estaba vivo. Ambos sospechaban ya que la Orden del Fénix estaba empezando a moverse de nuevo, y estaba convencido de que si iba con Hermione y con Remus a explicarles la verdad, terminarían creyéndolo. Harry quería a Molly y Arthur Weasley como si fueran sus propios padres y respetaba sus aptitudes en la batalla, así que le dijo que sí.

Mientras hablaban, Hermione había acabado sentada en el regazo de Ron y cada vez parecían más conscientes el uno del otro, Él la miraba de vez en cuando como si pensara que no se la merecía y Harry se acordó de la expresión de Hermione al decirle que necesitaba oirlo reir otra vez. No había tenido que ser agradable para nadie. Hermione no era tan expresiva a la hora de mostrar lo que sentía como Ron, pero Harry sabía que lo amaba con locura y que verlo sufrir de esa manera y convertirse en un extraño tenía que haberla angustiado. Pero ahora Ron sonreía de nuevo y Harry tuvo la certeza de que cuando llegaran a casa, iba a dedicar muchas horas a compensarla por el mal trago.

--------------------------------------

Ale, k tal?, encantada de saludarte. Yo creo que todas sentimos envidia de Harry o de Draco en este cap¿no? Me alegra que pienses que escribo bien, y gracias por pararte a dejar un comentario.

Lireve, jeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado. El lemon costó muchísimo de escribir, pero bueno, veo que no ha salido mal. El plan de Draco es como "a ver¿cuál es el problema¿Este? Pues hala, solucionado, vámonos a la cama y déjate de historias".

Lilith Eternity, encantada de saludarte a ti tb. Si el lemon te ha dado calores es que es bueno, jeje. Y respecto a Remus... verás, yo parto de la base de que los magos de origen no muggle suelen ser paganos, no cristianos. Y si lo piensas, mucha de esa histeria contra los homosexuales se debe a la religión cristiana. Como ellos no son cristianos, no tienen por qué tener la misma moral sexual que nosotros. Y siempre he pensado que en una sociedad en la que no hubiera ningún tipo de prejuicios, la mayor parte de la gente sería bisexual. La mayoría preferiría al sexo opuesto porque es un imperativo biológico, pero si sintieran algo hacia alguien de su sexo, no lo reprimirían. Bueno, siento el rollo, jaja. Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Gracias por dejar un comentario.

Tefi claro que Draco sabía que Harry le estaba mirando y deseando salvajemente. El chico no es tonto y Harry no disimula nada bien, jaja,

Koneko, hola. ¿Me habías dejado ya algún comentario en este fic? No¿verdad? Bueno, me alegra volver a verte. Harry es muy posesivo también, jaja. Lo de Adrian se da por sentado, mujer.

Drakitap, bueno, he de reconocer que tb es uno de mis cap favoritos. Draco es un chico complicado, y le cuesta perdonarse muchas cosas; por eso cree que los demás tampoco podrán perdonarle, pobrecito. Pero lo que sí sabe es que no va a dejar que los instintos de protección de Harry se interpongan entre ellos, jeje. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el lemon y que haya quedado tierno. Ya sabes que me gusta que tengan escenas bonitas, pero sin ser demasiado ñoñas. Y bueno, sí, Harry nos ha quitado a Draco, pero mientras podamos leerlo... jeje. Pobre Adri, no querrás echarlo del monasterio¿verdad? A Harry no le importa que esté ahí siempre y cuando se mantenga lejos de su dragón, y Adrian es un Sly muy listo que no tiene intención de hacer cabrear al mago más poderoso de Inglaterra, así que tranquila. Besitos y que te lo pases muy bien.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 16 **La epidemia**.

Un día después cayó la primera nevada seria del invierno y la tierra se cubrió de casi dos palmos de nieve. Era una tentación irresistible y todos los niños, y algunos no tan niños, salieron a jugar con ella. Las madres repartieron advertencias, pero nada impidió los muñecos de nieve ni la reñida batalla de todos contra todos que se desató después del almuerzo. Tampoco las tazas de cacao caliente ni la ropa seca impidieron que al día siguiente se oyeran las primeras toses y estornudos. Aquella noche ya había dos niños con fiebre. Draco preparó un caldero con una poción para el resfriado y les dio una dosis a cada uno. Los pequeños echaron humo por las orejas durante un buen rato y se pusieron mejor, pero se despertaron de nuevo con fiebre, y ya no eran los únicos. El propio Harry sentía la garganta irritada y tosía de vez en cuando. Todas las madres que habían avisado de los peligros de la nieve se sentían ahora reivindicadas e iban diciendo "te lo dije" a diestro y siniestro.

El segundo caldero de medicina había acabado con los suministros de Draco, que le pidió a Harry que le acompañara al callejón Diagón a por más. La poción multijugos les ayudó a pasar desapercibidos e hicieron las compras sin incidentes. Draco aprovechó y compró también ingredientes para otras pociones. Harry observó cómo pagaba y sintió curiosidad. Sabía perfectamente que antes de la guerra, los Malfoy habían sido los magos más ricos del país, pero se preguntó cuánto habrían conseguido conservar. Daba la sensación de que corrían con los gastos generales del monasterio y llevaban haciéndolo durante nueve años.

-¿No te preocupa que se te acabe el dinero antes de que todo se solucione?

-No.

-De todos modos, la próxima vez que vayáis a por comida, deja que pague yo¿vale? No es como si estuviera en la indigencia.

-La herencia de Sirius tuvo que ser buena-comentó Draco, para sí mismo-. Pero no hace falta. Tenemos dinero de sobra, en serio.

-Da igual. ¿Cuánto os soléis gastar por compra?

-Unos trescientos galeones.

Hacían dos compras al mes. Siete mil doscientos galeones al año. Por nueve años, casi sesenta y cinco mil galeones. Más de trescientas mil libras. Sólo en comida y productos de aseo.

-Joder, Draco...

Él le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas.

-¿Quieres no pronunciar mi nombre, cerebro de troll?-susurró, indignado-. ¿Por qué no pones un anuncio y me señalas?

-Eso es muchísimo... ¿Cuánto dinero tenéis?

-¿Por qué¿Vas a casarte conmigo por mi fortuna? Porque era mejor partido antes de la guerra.

-Es que... es que no puedo creer que... -Lo miró, orgulloso de él-. Es increíble lo que estás haciendo por esa gente.

Draco apartó la vista, molesto.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Anda, vámonos. Los efectos de la poción no tardarán en desaparecer.

Harry asintió y se Apareció con él en los límites del monasterio.

-Sí que estás haciendo algo, Draco-djo, mientras echaban a andar por un camino despejado de nieve-. Y me parece genial. Fue una de las primeras cosas que me gustaron de ti.

-Eres un sentimental, Harry. El dinero sólo es dinero.

-Puede. Pero no es sólo el dinero. Y me sigue pareciendo genial. ¿Por qué te pones tan idiota cuando intento decirte cosas así?

-No tienes por qué decirme cosas así.

Harry alzó los ojos al cielo en busca de ayuda divina.

-Ya sé que no _tengo_ que decírtelas. Te las digo porque quiero, porque me gusta decírtelas. Dios, qué difícil eres a veces.

Draco no dijo nada y siguió caminando, pero llevaba la cabeza un poco baja y después de un rato, Harry empezó a sentirse culpable, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué y consideraba que su conciencia estaba siendo de lo más injusta. Ni siquiera le había dado motivos para que se pusiera así.

-Ya sé que soy difícil-dijo Draco, de pronto.

Su voz sonaba resignada, irónica, como si pensara que era absurdo negarlo. Y entonces se detuvo, haciéndole parar a él también y le dio un beso cariñoso y apasionado. Cuando el beso terminó, Harry se sintió como uno de esos dibujos animados a los que le salían corazones por los ojos. Draco se puso las dos bolsas con compras en una mano y le tendió la otra mano; Harry se la dio tras hacer lo mismo con sus bolsas y siguieron caminando hacia el monasterio.

-------------------------------

Cinco días después de la batalla campal, el monasterio parecía un hospital para tuberculosos. Era obvio que no era un resfriado común, sino una especie de bronquitis muy contagiosa. Más de la mitad de la gente estaba con fiebre y con una tos terrible. Draco, Narcissa y una chica de dieciséis años llamada Marina Solange que se había refugiado allí con su madre, se turnaban para preparar las medicinas que necesitaban y los elfos iban de un lado a otro tratando de cuidar a los más enfermos y vaciar orinales sin descuidar sus otras tareas. Harry fue de los primeros en caer, pero la poción de Draco y unas cuantas aspirinas que se había llevado de casa de los Granger le ayudaron a reponerse con más rapidez que el resto.

-Es porque tienes sangre muggle-dijo Draco en una de sus breves visitas, examinando una de las pastillas con atención-. A la mayoría de nosotros nos sentaría como una Cruciatus.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero el principio activo es la corteza de sauce-dijo Harry-. ¿No es uno de los ingredientes de tu poción?

-Sí, pero lo que la hace asimilable para nuestro organismo es la magia que se crea en la cocción.

Draco se echó a toser y le devolvió la aspirina. Harry lo miró. Estaba algo más pálido de lo normal y con sombras bajo los ojos, pero no parecía tener fiebre.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Hmmmm.-Aquel ruido significaba cualquier cosa. Draco le dio un beso rápido-. Tengo que irme, Harry. Mi hermano sigue sin ponerse bien y creo que mi madre también lo ha pillado. He de preparar otro caldero por si ella no puede hacerlo más tarde.

-Te ayudaré.

-No, quédate en la cama. Ayer aún estabas con fiebre. Prefiero que hoy te termines de curar y me ayudes mañana.

Tenía sentido porque lo cierto es que no se sentía aún con las piernas muy seguras y se quedó en la cama, leyendo un libro que le había llevado Draco, un volumen rescatado de Malfoy manor antes de la guerra. Era una especie de enciclopedia sobre antiguos objetos de magia negra, muchos de ellos ya perdidos en el tiempo, como los cuencos de Fobos, que permitían mandar terribles pesadillas a las víctimas, los Genticus, con los que se localizaban familiares perdidos siempre y cuando la intención fuera dañarlos o unos collares del siglo IX que se colocaban en el cuello de los recién nacidos y estrangulaban a todos los que fueran squibs. Harry ya conocía muchos de esos objetos de la época de su entrenamiento para auror, pero otros le resultaban completamente nuevos, y aunque la lectura no era muy agradable, leyó hasta que empezó a dolerle la cabeza. La elfina de los Malfoy entró, evidentemente cansada, con su cena.

-¿Cómo están tus amos, Dipsy?

-Harry Potter es muy amable por preguntar, señor-dijo la criatura, tratando de sonar tan eufórica como siempre-. Siguen igual. ¿Harry Potter quiere algo más?

-No, gracias.

La elfina insistió. Desde que se había liado con Draco, Dipsy estaba más pendiente de él que antes, lo cual le resultaba un tanto incómodo. Tanta reverencia y tanta adoración le ponían de los nervios. Cuando la elfina se marchó, él cenó y, cansado ya de leer, se quedó dormido más de aburrimiento que de sueño. Draco le despertó cuando entró en su habitación, unas horas después.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero tienes que tomarte la poción.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo, incorporándose un poco.

-Medianoche pasadas-dijo, tendiéndole una copa.

Harry se la bebió.

-¿Cuándo piensas acostarte?

-Cuando acabe de repartir las medicinas.

-Estás reventado, Draco. ¿No puede hacerlo alguien más?

La magia natural de los elfos echaba a perder las pociones, así que no podían contar con su ayuda, del mismo modo que no podían distribuir las dosis por medio de algún hechizo.

-Los únicos adultos que se encuentran mejor que yo y no están de guardia son Vince y Greg y no voy a dejar que se acerquen a mis pociones.-Tomó aire, como si se estuviera preparando para el sprint final-. Sólo me quedan seis enfermos por visitar.

Harry le acarició el brazo.

-Mañana te ayudaré.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró con una pizca de anhelo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Sólo dormir.

Harry lo había mandado a su cuarto para no contagiarlo, pero ahora que Draco llevaba dos días en contacto con otros enfermos, ya no tenía demasiado sentido. Además, lo echaba de menos a su lado. No era exactamente algo romántico, o al menos, no sólo eso. Se había acostumbrado a dormir apretado contra su espalda y sin él se sentía como un niño de cinco años sin su osito de peluche. O eso creía, ya que nunca había tenido uno. Sólo de pensar en lo que diría Draco si llegaba a enterarse de que lo comparaba con un osito de peluche tuvo que sonreir.

-Claro.-Y luego añadió, con la esperanza de que eso le impidiera entretenerse con un nuevo deber de última hora-. Te espero despierto.

Draco salió a seguir su particular ronda y un buen rato después regresó, con los ojos medio cerrados ya de sueño y empezó a desvestirse.

-Mi madre está con treinta y nueve de fiebre-murmuró, con voz cansada.

-¿Se ha tomado la poción?

-Sí.

-Mañana ya estará mejor.

Harry observó cómo terminaba de quitarse la ropa, preguntándose si seguiría a ese ritmo hasta desplomarse en redondo o frenaría antes. Entonces Draco se metió en la cama, dándole un beso rápido por el camino, y se colocó de espaldas. Harry se apretó contra él, rodeándole firmemente la cintura con el brazo y sopló ligeramente cuando sintió la caricia del pelo de Draco en su nariz.

-Buenas noches.

Draco murmuró algo. Harry cerró los ojos y se preparó para dormir.

---------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente la situación no había mejorado demasiado. Había dieciséis personas enfermas y once convalecientes. Lavinia Goyle, Caradoc y una de las gemelas también se habían restablecido, pero la niña era demasiado pequeña para ser de ayuda y el muchacho no tenía precisamente trazas de enfermero. La madre de Goyle, al menos, podría echar una mano. Narcissa estaba temporalmente fuera de combate y Draco no paraba de toser, aunque seguía sin fiebre. Después de hacer una ronda por las habitaciones, repartiendo medicinas, Harry fue al laboratorio a hablar con él.

-Esto no tiene sentido, Draco. Tenemos que llevar a todos los enfermos a la enfermería. Así será mucho más fácil darles la medicación y vigilarlos.

Draco echó unas hojas pulverizadas en el caldero.

-Sí, tienes razón. Esto se está descontrolando.

Transportar a los enfermos no era demasiado difícil con la ayuda de la magia. Harry supuso que si no lo habían hecho antes era porque, después de todo, no se trataba de nada demasiado grave y los miembros de cada familia habían tratado de cuidarse entre ellos. Sin embargo, Narcissa se negó a moverse de su habitación o a que trasladaran a Altair, que compartía un cuarto contiguo con Victor, uno de los dos niños que no había enfermado. _"Somos Malfoy"_ fue su única explicación y bastó para que Draco acatara su decisión sin una sola protesta aunque para él habría sido más cómodo que estuvieran también en la enfermería.

-¿Los Malfoy no se juntan con la plebe?-bromeó Harry, aunque en el fondo pensaba que Narcissa estaba siendo bastante egoísta.

Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Los Malfoy tenemos una elfina y podríamos decirle que se ocupara exclusivamente de nosotros, que es lo que tendríamos que hacer. Y no, no queremos estar hacinados¿algún problema?

Harry dio un resoplido entre molesto y sarcástico.

-Vaya, lamento mucho haberos ofendido, Majestad.

Draco suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente como si estuviera tratando de despejarse.

-No me hagas caso.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Vete a la cama, Draco.

-¿Y quién te enseñará a hacer la poción? Va, vamos. Y no me hables mucho¿quieres? Tengo el peor dolor de cabeza de la historia.

De nuevo en el laboratorio, Draco le explicó minuciosamente las instrucciones de la poción para esa especie de bronquitis y le supervisó después mientras él lo preparaba solo. Harry era menos torpe en Pociones de lo que se daba por sentado y no lo estaba haciendo mal, pero Draco, que normalmente también era más paciente de lo que se suponía, le gruñó con aspereza por un par de errores sin importancia. A la tercera vez, Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Oye, Draco¿por qué no te relajas un poco?

-Me relajaría si no lo estuvieras haciendo todo mal.

-La puta poción está perfectamente. ¿vale? Y si no, mírala y dime en qué se diferencia de la que preparas tú.

Draco se acercó junto al caldero, examinó su contenido en busca de algo que criticar, probó un poco y después de lanzarle a Harry una mirada de hostilidad, tiró el cucharón dentro del caldero y se marchó sin decir palabra. Su reacción fue tan injusta y tan desproporcionada que Harry sintió ganas de recoger el cucharón y lanzárselo a la cabeza. Sólo después, cuando llegó a oirlo toser al otro lado de la puerta, mientras se alejaba, recordó lo enfermo que estaba y supuso que era su mal estado lo que le había hecho actuar así. Aun así, no tenía vocación de felpudo y no dejó de estar algo enfadado con él.

Un rato después, cuando terminó de colar la poción, llevó el caldero a la enfermería. Para su sorpresa, Pansy estaba allí, junto a la cama que ocupaba Zabini. Cuando ella lo vio, se acercó a él.

-Blaise me ha dicho que estáis así desde la nevada. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido, habría traído medicinas.

-Sí, estamos un poco liados.

-Voy a quedarme aquí a ayudar y cuidar de Victor hasta que pase lo peor. Avísame si me necesitas para algo. He visto a Draco hace un rato y sólo le doy unas horas de vida.

Harry asintió, un poco menos enfadado y un poco más preocupado.

-Vale, gracias,-Se apartó para no chocar con uno de los elfos-. ¿Dónde lo has visto?

Ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante, rápidamente disimulada.

-Iba a la habitación de su madre.

Harry se aseguró de que allí no le necesitaba nadie y se fue a buscarlo. No es que se le hubiera pasado el enfado del todo, pero podía dejarlo para más tarde. Cuando se lo encontró en medio del pasillo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados, se alegró de haber ido a por él. El simple hecho de que no hubiera abierto los ojos al escuchar pasos indicaba sin duda que estaba cocido de fiebre.

-Draco...-dijo, acercándose a él y tocándole el brazo-. Venga, vamos a tu habitación.

Él entreabrió los ojos y pareció vagamente sorprendido.

-Potter¿qué haces tú aquí¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?

Harry sólo necesitó un segundo para comprender que deliraba.

-Guau.-Le puso la mano en la frente-. No me extraña, estás ardiendo.

Draco se miró a sí mismo con confusión, como si esperara encontrar llamas en algún sitio.

-¿Sí? Yo no noto nada.

Sin pensárselo más, Harry lo separó de la pared y le pasó el brazo por la cintura para hacerlo andar hacia su dormitorio. Draco se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia, aunque aún seguía creyendo que estaban en Hogwarts y no hacía más que llamarlo Potter y preguntarle por qué habían cambiado las mazmorras de sitio. Al menos no le insultaba como entonces; sólo parecía extrañado de verlo allí. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, sin embargo, su expresión se volvió aún más confundida.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Para que te metas en la cama y descanses-dijo, empezando a desabrocharle los botones de la túnica.

Draco miró las manos que se movían bajo su cuello y alzó la vista hacia Harry.

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

-No-dijo, aunque no sabía si le estaba contestando al Draco de Hogwarts o al del monasterio.

-Creía que me odiabas-dijo, empezando a temblar cuando se quedó sin la túnica.

Harry se riñó a sí mismo por no haberle quitado primero las botas y lo cubrió de nuevo con la túnica a modo de manta mientras lo hacía sentarse y empezaba a descalzarlo.

-No, claro que no.

-Estás muy raro hoy, Potter-dictaminó, con un suspiro.

-Yo no estoy raro; tú estás delirando de fiebre-le aclaró, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de volver a centrarse en los nudos de las botas. Draco se quedó callado, aún tiritando, y Harry no se dio cuenta de la expresión tristona de su cara hasta que terminó y fue a quitarle la túnica de los hombros-. ¿Qué pasa?

Draco lo miró con todo el resentimiento del que era capaz en su estado-y no era mucho, pareció sólo un poco enfurruñado-.

-Yo no hablo con alucinaciones.

Aquello le pilló tan desprevenido que no supo si reirse o enfadarse.

-Yo no soy una alucinación. Dios, Draco, estás fatal-dijo, compasivo, mientras empezaba a desatar los cordones de su camisa, que era de un estilo que habría causado furor en el siglo XVII o XVIII.

-Prueba que no eres una alucinación.

Harry lo miró. La fiebre hacía que sus mejillas y sus labios estuvieran colorados y que los ojos le brillaran con un fuego que normalmente sólo ardía durante el sexo. Así que se inclinó y le dio un beso bastante más casto de lo que le habría gustado. La expresión sorprendida y encantada de su cara hizo que Harry se derritiera por dentro. Vale, tenía un carácter endiablado, pero luego le hacía cosas como esas y... compensaba. Joder, si compensaba.

-No soy una alucinación.

Draco sonrió y ya no dijo nada más hasta que Harry empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

-Potter... ¿No estás yendo un poco rápido?

Pero tampoco parecía escandalizado del todo.

-Draco, debes de estar con cuarenta de fiebre-dijo, deslizando los pantalones por sus piernas. Tenía toda la piel de gallina-. Te estoy desnudando para que te metas en la cama tú solo y trates de descansar, y lo único que voy a hacerte es darte un poco de poción y ponerte paños fríos en la frente hasta que vuelvas al presente y dejes de llamarme Potter.

La frase fue demasiado larga y complicada para su estado mental y lo dejó sumido en el silencio. Harry lo ayudó a meterse en la cama y lo tapó sólo con una sábana y una manta delgada.

-Quédate aquí un momento, voy a por la poción.

Como no se fiaba de que Draco fuera a quedarse en la cama-tal y como estaba, podía decidir que debía levantarse para ir a clase-se dio prisa y regresó a los pocos minutos con una dosis de medicina, una palangana de agua fría y un paño. Draco estaba ahora agitándose como una hoja al viento y protestó al sentir el frío contra su frente, pero sus temblores se fueron calmando poco a poco. Finalmente, se quedó dormido. Harry lo observó unos segundos, le acarició la mejilla y regresó a la enfermería para asegurarse de que todo seguía en orden.

--------------------------------------

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Harry preparó las bandejas de los Malfoy y, suponiendo que Draco aún seguiría durmiendo, le llevó primero la cena a Narcissa y Altair. A ella le había bajado bastante la fiebre y estaba despierta cuando él entró, pero Altair, pese a haber sido uno de los primeros en caer enfermo, seguía sin recuperarse del todo, y Harry se lo encontró hecho un ovillo en la cama de su madre.

-¿Y Draco?-fue el saludo de Narcissa.

-Con fiebre y durmiendo.

-En su habitación, espero.

-Por supuesto.-Puso expresión sobrecogida-. Un Malfoy en esa enfermería sería... una abominación, algo en lo que es mejor ni pensar.

Ella frunció el ceño, lo miró como si decidiera perdonarle la vida y se concentró en el contenido de su bandeja. Harry se rio para sí mismo, pero se puso un poco más serio al fijarse en Altair.

-¿Aún no le ha bajado la fiebre?

-Ya no pasa de treinta y ocho, pero no se le va-contestó ella, suavizándose también un poco.

-No es el único. La señora McNair y Pollux están igual. Es como si fueran inmunes a la poción.

Narcissa lo consideró en silencio mientras masticaba pausadamente un bocado de pollo.

-Nunca había oído hablar de nadie que fuera inmune a esa poción, pero yo no soy experta en Medimagia. Buscaré después alguna otra poción en los libros de Draco.-Hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Vete, Potter, aquí no haces falta.

Su tono se limitaba a constatar un hecho que, además, era cierto, así que Harry asintió y se marchó con la bandeja de Draco. Cuando entró en su dormitorio, se lo encontró tiritando de nuevo. Harry dejó la bandeja en el suelo, le echó un hechizo para mantener la cena caliente y e hizo aparecer otra palangana con agua fría. La impresión de aquella súbita frialdad contra su frente le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¡Dementores!

-Eh, tranquilo, tranquilo...

Draco dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Estaba soñando con dementores-murmuró-. Merlín, cómo los odio.

-No sé por qué, con lo cariñosos que son-bromeó Harry, suavemente.

Draco intentó contestarle con un débil intento de sonrisa, pero enseguida empezó a preguntarle por el estado de todo el mundo, como si en las cuatro horas que llevaba durmiendo pudiera haberse desatado un desastre sin proporciones. Harry le fue contestando mientras le daba la cena, pensando que el hecho de que se estuviera dejando dar de comer era una buena indicación de su pésimo estado. Draco, de todos modos, apenas comió un poco antes de cerrar la boca. Después de un par de intentos fallidos, Harry apartó la bandeja y le hizo tomar la poción.

-¿Es la que has hecho tú?-preguntó Draco, cuando se la terminó. Harry le dijo que sí y lo miró a la defensiva, preparado para cualquier cosa. Pero Draco hizo una mueca de disculpa-. Te ha salido bien.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Lo sé. No es tan difícil.-Dejó la copa en la bandeja y lo envió todo a la cocina con un movimiento de varita. Después observó a Draco, que ahora estaba con la mirada perdida, respirando trabajosamente-. Intenta volver a dormirte. Yo me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

-No tengo cinco años-replicó Draco, sin mirarlo, aunque en tono razonable-. Vete a la enfermería y... y... Ah, sí, comprueba los hechizos anti-Aparición¿quieres? Lo hago todos los miércoles.

En realidad era jueves, pero¿qué más daba? Harry sabía que Draco tenía razón y se despidió de él. En la enfermería aún había gente terminando de cenar, y Pansy estaba preparando ya las dosis para todos. El murmullo de las voces era ahogado a cada momento por ataques de tos o el lloriqueo de alguno de los más pequeños. Daphne, la madre de Adrian y Reuben Summers ya se encontraban levantados y estaban ayudando a los demás. Harry observó a Reuben; había comparecido frente a Voldemort con sólo quince años. Su padre, si no recordaba mal, estaba dementorizado en Azkaban y su madre se había suicidado antes de recibir la llegada de los aurores. Él tenía una orden de busca y captura desde el final de la guerra por haber participado en varios asesinatos. Al otro extremo. Millicent, que no estaba recuperada del todo, se ocupaba de su bebé y de la señora Crabbe. No muy lejos de ella, Lavinia Goyle le hacía compañía a la gemela recuperada mientras cuidaba de la otra, pues la madre de las niñas estaba demasiado enferma para hacerlo ella misma. Y los ancianos McNair, que sumaban doscientos cincuenta y cinco años entre los dos y habían sido condenados al exilio por no haber denunciado a su único nieto, habían juntado sus camas para estar juntos y dormitaban tranquilamente. Harry había tenido más de un encuentro con McNair y sabía que había sido un jodido sádico y que el mundo estaba mucho mejor sin él, pero cada vez que veía a la pareja de ancianos se avergonzaba más y más del ministerio y de la política que había seguido tras la guerra.

Algo se movió dentro de él mientras los observaba, algo que le hizo apretar los puños y sentir rabia y decirse que no era justo. No era justo que no hubiera un solo medimago de verdad en aquella enfermería. No era justo que los niños sólo dejaran el monasterio dos o tres veces al año y crecieran pensando que toda la sociedad mágica les odiaba o les temía. No era justo que tuvieran que esconderse de ambos bandos. Ya no se trataba de la mala situación de Draco, ya no era personal. Aquello estaba mal y tenía que parar.

-------------------------------------------

Pansy había estado todo el día de un lado a otro, alternando entre Victor y Blaise, pero una vez el niño estuvo acostado se acercó a la enfermería con el ánimo de quedarse allí toda la noche, velando a los enfermos con ayuda de Dipsy, que ya había descansado las dos horas diarias que necesitaba. Harry había decidido irse a dormir después de medianoche, cuando ya hubieran repartido las dosis nocturnas de poción. Una última ronda de termómetros reveló que el bebé de los Goyle, Theo y Virginia habían pasado ya lo peor y estarían listos para dejar sus camas en un par de días. Harry supuso que las cosas sólo podían ir mejorando de ahí en adelante, a no ser que empezaran a recaer. Como eso no había sucedido aún, se permitió ser optimista y se dijo que no sucedería en el futuro.

Después de repartir las copas con medicina, Harry puso tres en una bandeja y se fue a llevárselas a los Malfoy. Cuando entró en la habitación de Narcissa, el único que estaba en la cama era Altair, tan dormido que ni se movió. Suponiendo que habría ido al baño, decidió regresar después e ir dándole la poción a Draco y nada más abrir la puerta de su dormitorio se la encontró allí, sentada a su cama y acariciándole el flequillo con expresión de inequívoca preocupación maternal. Harry sintió un pequeño arañazo al pensar en su propia madre, a la que ni siquiera podía recordar. Cuando lo vio, Narcissa le dirigió la mirada menos hostil que le había dirigido hasta entonces y agarró una de las copas mientras despertaba a su hijo mayor con suavidad.

-Sssshht, mi vida, despierta...

Draco entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que tomarte la poción-le explicó, ayudándole a incorporarse y acercándole la copa a los labios.

Él empezó a beber lentamente y, entre trago y trago, pareció darse cuenta de que Harry estaba allí y lo saludó con un gesto de la mano. Después, un poco más despejado, miró a su madre.

-¿Cómo está Altair?

-Sigue igual. He estado mirando en los libros y he encontrado una variante de la poción reconstituyente que puede servir. Mañana iré al laboratorio y prepararé un poco.

-¿Tú estás mejor?

-Sí, no he tenido fiebre en todo el día.

Estaba mintiendo. En la enfermería llevaban el control de todos los enfermos y Narcissa había estado con décimas aquella tarde. Pero Harry se alegró de que hubiera mentido y que Draco se hubiera quedado un poco más tranquilo.

-Genial... Vete con el mocoso, yo estaré bien.

-Yo pensaba quedarme esta noche aquí-dijo Harry, mirando interrogativamente a Draco para ver si estaba de acuerdo.

-No te voy a dejar dormir con tanta tos-le advirtió.

-Créeme, ni Peeves podría mantenerme despierto.

Narcissa asintió.

-De acuerdo.-Se inclinó y le besó en la frente, acariciándole la mejilla-. Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches.

Harry se apartó un poco para dejarla salir. Para su sorpresa, ella se detuvo al pasar por su lado y lo miró como si quisiera decirle algo. En sus ojos, azules como los de Altair, había preocupación, desconfianza, miedo y Harry supo que era por Draco. Pero también había un poquito de fe.

-Que descanses, Harry-dijo al final.

Era la primera vez que lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Lo mismo digo.

Narcissa salió de la habitación con la bandeja y cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Harry, que ni siquiera había decidido aún si quería sentir simpatía por aquella mujer, dio un pequeño suspiro desconcertado y se giró hacia Draco, que también había notado el detalle de su madre.

-¿Estoy delirando aún o mi madre te ha llamado Harry?

-Me ha llamado Harry-le confirmó, sentándose en la cama para quitarse las zapatillas de deporte-. ¿Te acuerdas de haber delirado?

-Sí. Creía que estábamos en Hogwarts.-Tuvo un ataque de tos-. Me parecía todo muy raro, pero te seguía la corriente porque me gustaba.

Harry se acordó de la expresión de su cara al recibir el beso y se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiera intentado algo así en Hogwarts. Era bonito pensar que podría haber provocado la misma reacción, aunque su mente se imaginaba con facilidad a Draco vomitando hasta la primera papilla después de haberle dado un puñetazo. No, después de haberle dicho a Crabbe o a Goyle que le diera un puñetazo.

Cuando se quedó en calzoncillos se metió en la cama. Draco no tenía tanta fiebre como por la tarde, pero aun así, Harry tuvo la sensación de estar abrazando una estufa.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la enfermería?-Harry le hizo un rápido resumen de altas y bajas y Draco, que no tenía ganas de discutir, se mostró de acuerdo con él en que los afectados que ya se habían recuperado parecían haberse inmunizado-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué la poción no funciona con mi hermano.

-Ya has oído a tu madre, va a probar otra.-Draco volvió a ponerse a toser-. Anda, vamos a dormir. Debe de ser casi la una y los dos necesitamos descansar.

-Vale. Buenas noches-dijo, dándole un beso.

-Buenas noches.

Harry le dio un último beso en el hombro y se quedó dormido.

------------------------------------------

Después de tres días más, había dos cosas claras: la epidemia estaba remitiendo-ya sólo quedaban siete personas enfermas y habían vuelto todas a sus respectivas habitaciones-y el estado de Altair, la señora McNair y Pollux seguía sin ser bueno. Tosían menos, estaban algo más despejados, pero todas las tardes les volvía a subir la fiebre. Draco y Narcissa habían probado ya todos los remedios que tenían en sus libros y empezaban a parecer preocupados de verdad. Entonces, aquella tarde, Harry preguntó por Draco y le dijeron que estaba reunido en su despacho con Narcissa, Blaise y Pansy. Suponiendo que pasaba algo importante se acercó allí y se los encontró discutiendo sobre los enfermos con expresión disgustada e inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?-repitió Draco, frustrado-. Pasa que no mejoran, y tenemos que llevarlos al hospital, pero no podemos.

-Sí que podemos-replicó Narcissa, mirando a su hijo con ira.

-Llevemos sólo a Pollux-sugirió Blaise. Daba la sensación de que llevaban discutiendo aquello un buen rato-. Él es legal y puede decir simplemente que ha estado escondido con los muggles. En cuanto lo diagnostiquen, que nos envíe una lechuza para contarnos qué le han dicho que tiene y qué le han recetado. Cuando se cure lo llevarán a Hogwarts porque es menor de edad, pero no le será difícil escaparse de allí y reunirse con nosotros.

-Pollux no es de sangre pura-dijo Narcissa-. Puede que reciba una poción distinta a la que le darían a Altair o a la señora McNair.

-Madre... madre, sabes que Robards usará a Altair para llegar hasta nosotros. No podemos llevarlo a San Mungo.

Narcissa apretó los labios y les dio la espalda. Draco se la quedó mirando con expresión herida y desesperada.

-A lo mejor sólo necesitan un poco más de tiempo, Draco-dijo Pansy, intentando animarlo-. Hazme una lista de las pociones que crees que pueden funcionar y yo las traeré.

A Harry no le parecía muy sensato atiborrarlos con un surtido de pociones y tuvo la sensación de que no era el único. Pero de pronto, una idea le cruzó la mente. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

-Traed a un medimago aquí. A Hermione. Ella no dirá nada.

-¿Granger?-exclamó Draco, haciendo que sonara tan razonable como si hubiera propuesto al patético Gilderoy Lockhart o a alguien igualmente inútil.

-Draco, no dirá nada-repitió, con vehemencia, dándose cuenta de que Narcissa se había vuelto para mirarle con esperanza-. Es mejor que llevarlos al hospital o esperar a que haya suerte y se curen solos.

-Tiene razón-dijo ella, vehemente-. Es nuestra única opción.

Su hijo la miró como si estuviera preguntándole si estaba segura de lo que decía, pero no había la menor sombra de duda en aquellos ojos azules. Blaise y Pansy, por el contrario, eran un un retrato de incredulidad y desconfianza.

-¿Queréis traerla aquí?

-La idea me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero es nuestra única salida.

-Si Altair no fuera uno de los enfermos, ni siquiera os lo estaríais planteando-acusó Blaise, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco le lanzó una peligrosa y dura mirada de advertencia.

-Puede que no, pero _yo_ soy el que toma las decisiones aquí.-Harry sintió crecer la tensión entre los dos hombres hasta que, finalmente, Blaise apartó la vista. Entonces Draco reflexionó rápidamente-. Iremos a hablar con ella y le contaremos lo que pasa. Con un poco de suerte, será capaz de averiguar cuál es el problema y decirnos lo que debemos hacer. Pero si necesita venir, vendrá. Si eso pasa, reuniremos a mi hermano y a los otros dos enfermos en la misma habitación y le diremos al resto de la gente que permanezca en sus cuartos o en el comedor mientras ella esté aquí. En el peor de los casos, sólo podrá identificar a los tres enfermos. Ni el veritaserum ni la Legeremancia pueden romper un Fidelius.

A Harry le alegró oir que las precauciones de Draco no se debían a que pensara que podía traicionarles, sino a que podía ser capturada e interrogada.

-He estado en su mente, Blaise-dijo Narcissa, conciliadora-. No nos perjudicará, ya no.

Zabini pareció un poco apaciguado y asintió de mala gana.

-Está bien. Sólo espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos.

---------------------------------------

Poco antes de las cinco, Harry y Draco se Aparecieron en casa de Ron y Hermione. Estaba sólo a un paseo de La Madriguera, la casa familiar de los Weasley, así que el peligro de encontrarse con algún visitante era alto, pero en ese momento no había nadie a la vista. Había luz en las ventanas (independientente del turno de Ron, Hermione siempre estaba en casa antes de la hora del té), así que Harry llamó a la puerta y se echó a un lado, haciendo que Draco se moviera con él. El roce hizo que recordara la cantidad asombrosa de días que llevaban sin follar de verdad. Al contrario que Draco y los demás, él confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de Hermione y estaba bastante tranquilo, lo cual le permitía pensar en otras cosas; además, era el Chico-que-vivió, no el Chico-inmune-a-tener-la-polla-de-Malfoy-pegada-al-culo.

-¿Quién hay ahí?-oyó decir a Ron, al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry no se atrevía a hablar hasta asegurarse de que no había dos o tres hermanos Weasley al lado de su amigo y volvió a llamar. Ron, que debía de estar mirando por la mirilla, parecía recordar bien que tenía un amigo fugitivo con una Capa de Invisibilidad.

-Estoy solo. Si eres tú, dime quiénes son los mejores.

-Los Chudley Cannons, por supuesto-contestó, provocando un ruidito despectivo a su espalda. Draco apoyaba a los exitosos Montrose Magpies, cómo no.

Ron abrió la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo en voz baja, fingiendo que salía a mirar perplejo a su alrededor antes de volver a entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Harry y Draco salieron de debajo de la Capa.

-Vengo con Draco-anunció, innecesariamente.

Ron se lo quedó mirando casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Malfoy...

Draco arqueó una ceja y Harry, decidiendo tomar las riendas de la conversación, le contó rápidamente el problema que tenían en el monasterio. Ron le escuchó con los ojos aún fijos en Draco, intentando asimilar sin duda que había un Malfoy fugitivo en su recibidor, pero se las apañó para asentir.

-Está arriba, con los niños. Un momento.

Cuando se Desapareció, Harry miró a Draco, que estaba muy serio, más allá de su inquietud por su hermano y los demás. Casi se le había olvidado lo mucho que se parecía a su padre cuando adoptaba esa expresión fría y distanciada. Y por mucho que Lucius Malfoy hubiera sido un cabrón apuesto, a Harry le gustaba que Draco se pareciera a Draco. Era igual de atractivo e infinitimente mejor persona.

-Vamos al comedor-le dijo, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Draco le siguió y ojeó el comedor con la misma intensidad crítica de un experto y exigente decorador de interiores no muy impresionado con lo que estaba viendo, pero se sentó en uno de los sillones sin decir una palabra. Cuando Harry le puso la mano en el hombro, intentando animarlo un poco, Draco no dio señales de haber notado el gesto. Entonces oyeron ruidos de pasos y Harry se puso en pie para saludar a Hermione, que entró en el comedor con cara de preocupación.

-Harry, hola-dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Ron me ha contado que tenéis algunos enfermos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él se giró hacia Draco, invitándolo a tomar la palabra, y el Slytherin hizo un rápido resumen de la situación. Hermione entrecerró los ojos reflexivamente.

-Los síntomas parecen reflejar una bronquitis. Dos, tres, uno; esa es la pauta normal. Pero esas tres personas deberían haber mejorado ya. ¿Qué hay de ellos¿Tienen algo en común?

-A primera vista, no. Hay una mujer anciana y un niño de sangre pura y un adolescente con un octavo de sangre muggle. Al adolescente le hemos dado aspirinas también porque a Harry le fueron bien, pero no le han hecho el mismo efecto.

-¿Tenéis niños?-exclamó Ron, atónito.

-Sí, los sacamos de las cunas de sus madres y los engordamos para sacrificarlos en rituales de magia negra.

Harry no supo qué le molestó más, que Draco dijera esa tontería o que Ron, por un instante, fuera capaz de creérsela.

-¿Podemos seguir hablando en serio?

Hermione hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-No sé qué deciros. Si no es una bronquitis, tiene que ser una infección pulmonar de algún tipo, pero... tampoco estoy segura. No puedo diagnosticarlos sin verlos o sin auscultarlos.

Draco frunció el ceño, fastidiado, y se cruzó de brazos. Harry lo observó luchar consigo mismo.

-No podemos llevarlos al hospital-dijo al final-. ¿Puedes venir a verlos?

Era obvio que ni Ron ni Hermione se esperaban aquello. Él pareció más que inquieto; ella, sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que vaya a vuestro escondite?

-No_, necesito_ que vengas a nuestro escondite-puntualizó.

Hermione miró a Harry como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquello iba en serio y después a Ron, quien obviamente encontraba incómoda la idea y sabía lo que su mujer iba a decir.

-Pero yo voy contigo.

Draco dio un respingo.

-Ni hablar.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que vaya sola?

-Yo voy a estar con ella todo el rato, Ron-dijo Harry.

Su intención era tranquilizarlo y evitar que se pusieran a discutir, pero lo único que consiguió fue ganarse una mirada venenosa de Draco.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Ron. Harry no dejará que se ensucie demasiado con nosotros. ¿Sabéis qué? No os necesito. Ya encontraré el modo de curarlos yo solo.

Draco se marchaba dando zancadas en dirección a la puerta, sin importarle ya que doscientos aurores pudieran estar fuera vigilando la casa, pero Harry, después de un par de segundos de estupor, consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y detenerle antes de que saliera.

-¡Draco, espera!- Draco forcejeó con fuerza para soltarse, dándole un codazo en el estómago y Harry lo apartó sin demasiados miramientos de la puerta y lo presionó contra la pared, cara a cara con él, sintiéndose de pronto igual de furioso-. Yo no lo decía por eso. ¡Yo no lo decía por eso!

Por un momento dio la sensación de que iban a pegarse, pero Draco intentó de nuevo soltarse y, al ver que no lo conseguía, se calmó de pronto y sus ojos pasaron de la rabia a la impotencia. Era la misma expresión que había tenido al decirle a su madre que no podían llevar a Altair al hospital.

-No le haríamos daño, Harry.

-Ya lo sé...-Dejó de aprisionarlo, apoyó la frente contra la suya-. Ya lo sé, Draco.

-Es que...-Pero se detuvo, como si pensara que quejarse era inútil, y después de una respiración profunda, se apartó de Harry para mirarlo a los ojos-. Dile que no puede venir.

-Ven, vamos a hablar con ellos.

Harry no sabía hasta qué punto iba a ponerse terco Ron, pero en ese momento estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa para mantenerlo alejado del monasterio. Sin embargo, cuando entraron al comedor se lo encontró muy disgustado. Antes incluso de que pudiera empezar a preguntarse qué habría pasado, una Hermione con cara de pocos amigos se enfrentó a él.

-¡Y a ti te digo lo mismo¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola¿Quién os habéis creído que sois para nombraros mi guardaespaldas? Malfoy, recojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

Hermione se Desapareció, dejando tras de sí a tres hombres enmudecidos.

--------------------------------------

Como Guardián del Fidelius, Draco tenía la capacidad de llevar a Hermione allí sin necesidad de revelarle de algún modo la localización de aquel lugar. Además, antes de Aparecerse en los límites del hechizo, Draco le echó un suave Confundus, así que cuando los tres llegaron a su destino, ella no vio el monasterio, sino una especie de hotel. Mientras hacían el resto del camino a pie, uno de los magos que estaban de guardia voló rápidamente a anunciar su llegada y cuando entraron en el edificio no había nadie a la vista. Hermione miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, aun sabiendo que lo que estaba viendo no era la realidad.

Narcissa había instalado a los tres enfermos en una habitación cercana al laboratorio de Pociones. Hermione se fue directa a las camas con aire decidido, pero en cuanto vio a Altair se frenó y miró fugazmente a Draco. Él no movió un músculo ni para confirmar ni para desmentir y ella tampoco insistió. Durante la media hora siguiente, estuvo examinado minuciosamente a sus pacientes, echándoles hechizos y haciéndoles pruebas y preguntas. Pasaba ya de la hora de cenar cuando Hermione pareció llegar a una conclusión y se los llevó aparte.

-¿Habéis tenido alguna plaga de glumgumbles?

-Hace tres años o así¿por qué?

-Algunas magos son alérgicos a sus picaduras. El veneno estaba latente en su cuerpo y se liberó cuando la bronquitis bajó sus defensas. No me extraña que no mejoraran, la poción que les has dado no surte efecto en estos casos.-Meneó la cabeza con desaprobación-. Ojalá la gente dejara de creer que basta con las clases de Pociones para convertirse en medimago.

Harry sabía perfectamente que aquella era una de las cosas que sacaban a Hermione de quicio. La había oído protestar un millón de veces de los casos que atendían a la semana por un mal tratamiento casero. Y llevaba años soportando aquel tonillo de sabelotodo que le salía a veces. Era como oir unas uñas arañando una pizarra. Ron lo comparaba con martillazos en la cabeza. Pero era Hermione y no le daban más importancia. Harry tampoco se la habría dado entonces si no hubiera visto la expresión herida de Draco, si eso no le hubiera hecho recordar cómo se había desvivido por cuidar de todos. Mierda, cómo _todos_ se habían desvivido por cuidar de todos.

-Ojalá nosotros pudiéramos ir al hospital cada vez que lo necesitáramos, Hermione. Pero te recuerdo que no podemos. Y si hubieras visto cómo estábamos hace cinco o seis días a lo mejor pensarías que hemos hecho un jodido buen trabajo.

A ella le cruzó una sombra de arrepentimiento por los ojos.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Malfoy, perdona, ha sido un comentario injusto. Vamos al laboratorio y te enseñaré cómo preparar esa poción.

Draco asintió con su mejor cara de póker y se giró hacia Harry.

-¿Vienes?

-No, mejor me quedo con ellos.

Draco lo miró unos segundos más. Harry sabía que estaba recordando que le había dicho a Ron que no iba a separarse de Hermione, y también que se estaba preguntando por qué ahora la dejaba a solas con él.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego.

--------------------------------------

Al cabo de una hora, los dos regresaron con la poción terminada. Parecían haber llegado a una especie de entendimiento porque ambos parecían un poco más relajados en su mutua compañía que antes. Hermione les dio la nueva medicina y dijo que tardaría unas horas en hacer efecto y que quería quedarse allí hasta asegurarse de que iban a mejorar. Harry se ofreció a hacerle compañía un rato y Draco se fue a cenar algo e informar a los demás de lo que había pasado.

Hermione sentía bastante curiosidad por sus pacientes. Había identificado a Argenta McNair y no podía dudar que Altair era un Malfoy cuando el pequeño llevaba un anillo con el sello familiar. A Harry le sorprendía un poco que Narcissa no hubiera tratado de disimular un poco más la identidad del niño, pero no dudó que no se trataba de un simple descuido. Y viendo que Draco no le había dicho a Hermione que se trataba de su hermano pequeño y no de su hijo-sin duda para que no empezara a sospechar que Narcissa podía estar viva-, él tampoco la sacó de su error y, cambiando de tema, le preguntó por los Weasley.

-Un par de días después de que hablaras con Ron les contamos que ahora soy capaz de recordar la conversación que tuvimos realmente y que pensábamos que te habían tendido una trampa. Al principio pensaban que nos habíamos vuelto locos, no porque estuvieran seguros de tu culpabilidad sino... bueno, porque no se lo esperaban. Pero cuando les explicamos que Remus estaba movilizando a la Orden del Fénix para localizar la Puerta de Estigia y que la trampa podía estar relacionado con eso, empezaron a creernos.

-Genial. ¿Creen que estoy muerto?

-Antes sí, pero ahora creen que Malfoy está con los mortífagos y te mantienen prisionero para utilizarte cuando encuentren la Llave.-Sonrió un poco-. Quieren organizar un rescate.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque con un matiz de tristeza. Draco le había salvado de los dementores, pero todos parecían encontrar la manera de seguir pensando mal de él.

-A ver si cuando pasa todo este lío podemos decirles la verdad.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, haciendo que Harry se preguntara qué estaba viendo realmente. A él, aquella habitación le recordaba a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-Ese chico tendría que estar en el colegio-dijo ella, señalando a Pollux-. Aunque... no sé si realmente estaría mejor allí que aquí. Dice Minerva que sigue siendo un caos. La mitad de los Slytherin que se reasignan en Hufflepuff dejan el colegio y se van a estudiar al extranjero y la otra mitad son como una mafia que tienen a toda la casa en un puño. En Gryffindor están en guerra permanente. En realidad, la mezcla sólo funciona medianamente bien en Ravenclaw.

Harry se mordió el labio y asintió.

-Lo sé. No tendrían que haber cerrado Slytherin. Sólo lo ha empeorado todo.

McGonagall nunca había estado de acuerdo. Incluso había pensado en dimitir a modo de protesta. Los cuadros de los antiguos directores, sin embargo, la habían convencido para que se quedara y Harry sabía que la antigua jefa de Gryffindor se esforzaba en suavizar las cosas para los alumnos que eran sorteados en una casa de Slytherin inexistente.

En ese momento, Draco volvió a la enfermería, llevando un libro en la mano, y le echó una ojeada inquisitiva a Altair, que estaba durmiendo, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Ha habido cambios?

-Es un poco pronto-le contestó Hermione.

-¿Qué se supone que debe pasar?-preguntó Harry.

-Si todo va bien, empezarán a echar mocos de color violeta y la fiebre les desaparecerá del todo. Deberían estar completamente recuperados en menos de venticuatro horas.

Draco asintió, se sentó en el sillón libre y se dedicó a leer mientras ellos seguían hablando de sus cosas. Pasaba de medianoche cuando los tres enfermos se pusieron a toser y echar mocos que, tal y como Hermione había predicho, eran violetas. Harry sonrió con alivio y observó que Draco hacía lo mismo, revolviéndole el pelo a su hermano afectuosamente. Al cabo de un rato, las toses eran tan intensas que Altair y la señora McNair terminaron vomitando, pero Hermione les aseguró que eso era normal, sobre todo al principio y siguió igual de complacida con el resultado de su poción. Las horas fueron pasando lentamente mientras los enfermos se libraban de la infección y cuando ya empezaba a salir el sol, sus toses se calmaron lo suficiente como para permitirles descansar. Harry, que tenía la sensación de que iba a quedarse dormido de pie, se alegró cuando Hermione dijo que todo lo que quedaba por hacer era simplemente darles otra dosis de poción.

-¿Y si vuelven a tener fiebre por la tarde?-preguntó Draco.

-Dales una última dosis de poción. Pero no tendrán, no te preocupes. Los últimos mocos que han echado eran totalmente transparentes y eso quiere decir que la infección ha remitido. No hay razón para que vuelva a subirles la temperatura.-Bostezó-. Yo ya he terminado aquí.

Draco fue a avisar a alguien para que los sustituyera en la enfermería, seguramente a Narcissa y luego salieron del monasterio y caminaron hacia el límite del hechizo anti-Aparición. Hacía un frío espantoso y Draco se había puesto un gorro negro y una bufanda con tantas vueltas que lo único que era visible de su cara eran los ojos, enrojecidos e hinchados por la noche en vela.

-¿Todo bien ahí dentro?-preguntó Harry, sonriéndole.

-El frío es lo único que me mantiene despierto.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Draco le levantó el Confundus a Hermione y Harry la abrazó.

-Gracias por todo, Hermione.

-Sí, gracias, Granger-dijo Draco, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Hermione se las ingenió para ocultar bien su sorpresa.

-No hay de qué. Decidnos cuándo queréis quedar para lo de Molly y Arthur¿vale? Y no dudéis en avisarme si volvéis a tener una emergencia médica.-Miró a ambos a los ojos y quizás se detuvo un poquito más en Draco-. No estáis solos.

Sonó como una promesa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dany, hola, me alegra que te gustara el lemon. Yo prefiero rimming, con eso de que es inglés me suena más elegante, jeje.

Lireve, bueno, Harry es Leo y los Leo no suelen tener muchas inhibiciones, así que... Lo de las cicatrices me apetecía mucho hacerlo. Y bueno, aún falta medio fic, así que no, las cosas no van a salir rodadas.

Tefi, pues muchas gracias, guapa. Las cicatrices pueden tener su encanto, ya sabes, jeje.

Drakitap, hola. Las cosas han ido bien para Harry; tienes razón, para él es importante volver a contar con los Weasley. Harry y Draco, para ser enemigos en los libros, quedan asombrosamente bien juntos, tienen mucha química. Y me alegra que veas ese puntito inseguro de Draco que se insinúa de vez en cuando. Muchísimas gracias por todo, como siempre, que no sé cómo no te has cansado aún de decirme todas esas maravillas, de verdad. Un beso.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 17 **Una pelea, una promesa.**

Cuando Harry se despertó, Draco ya había abandonado la habitación. Por primera vez en muchos días tenía la sensación de haber dormido todo lo que quería y un sencillo hechizo de la varita le hizo saber que eran casi las seis de la tarde, lo cual quería decir que llevaba unas doce horas en la cama. Después de ducharse y vestirse, se acercó a la habitación en la que habían instalado a Altair y los demás, pero allí ya no había nadie. Un grupo formado por las madres de Adrian, Vince, Greg y Caradoc le informó de que todos habían vuelto a sus dormitorios por la mañana. Harry fue entonces al dormitorio de Altair. El niño estaba sentado en la cama, jugando animadamente a las damas explosivas con Victor, y Narcissa, sentada en una mecedora, repasaba los menús para las fiestas del solsticio. A sus pies, Dipsy estaba bordando primorosamente las iniciales DM en un pañuelo de hilo.

-Hola. Venía a ver cómo estaba Altair.

-Hola, Harry-contestó el niño, adelantándose a su madre-. Estoy bien, ya no me duele.

Narcissa esbozó una minúscula sonrisa.

-Ninguno de los tres ha tenido fiebre esta tarde. Mañana ya podrán salir de la cama.

Altair intentó convencer a su madre para que lo dejara ir aquella noche a cenar al comedor con todo el mundo, pero no funcionó. Ante la negativa de Narcissa, el niño se enfurruñó y Harry rio entre dientes al notar cuánto se parecía a su hermano mayor en esos momentos.

-No te enfades tanto, Altair. Nos has dado a todos un buen susto. Bueno, voy a ver si encuentro a Draco.

-Debe de estar ya en el comedor-dijo Narcissa, consultando un elegante reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Harry supuso que era de cuerda porque la magia afectaba a los aparatos que funcionaban con pilas o con electricidad-. Falta poco para la cena. Victor¿quieres cenar aquí con Altair?

-Vale.

Narcissa le ordenó a Dipsy que fuera a por dos bandejas y se fue con Harry al comedor.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-le preguntó ella, de pronto.

-Claro-dijo, intentando no sonar sorprendido.

-Si te preguntan qué pasó ayer con tu amiga, di que dejé que viera a Altair, que pudo identificarlo como un Malfoy.

-De acuerdo-contestó. Al fin y al cabo, era la verdad-. ¿Por qué?

La mirada de Narcissa transmitió el claro mensaje de que no pensaba que aquello fuera de su incumbencia, pero como Harry le respondió con otra mirada que decía más o menos que estaba hasta los cojones de esa actitud, terminó contestándole.

-Demostrará hasta qué punto confiamos en ella. Algunas... personas creen que Draco fue muy imprudente trayéndola aquí.

-Zabini.

-No es el único. Pero tampoco son muchos. Saber que no consideramos necesario proteger la identidad de Altair ayudará a que la gente se tranquilice.

Harry asintió, pensando que Blaise era un idiota desagradecido, pero luego se acordó de su propia llegada al monasterio.

-Narcissa, cuando Draco me trajo aquí¿pasó algo parecido?

-No todos estaban de acuerdo con tu rescate, y mucho menos con que te trajéramos aquí. Temían que nos traicionaras al ministerio. Pero pudimos arreglarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Más o menos como ahora.

-¿Por eso Draco me llevó a ver a Altair¿Para que se dieran cuenta de que confiaba en mí?

-No, eso no lo hizo por ellos, lo hizo por ti. Pensaba que ver la escuela te ayudaría a recordar que éramos seres humanos. Y a darte cuenta de que no tenía intención de torturarte.

A pesar de lo que Narcissa le había contado, la gente con la que se iban encontrando tenía una animación especial en la cara, como si hubieran visto salir el sol después de semanas y semanas de lluvia. No le extrañaba; él también se sentía más ligero. Y daba gusto entrar en el comedor y volver a ver casi todas las sillas ocupadas y no oir ninguna tos.

Draco estaba charlando y riendo con Adrian y Theo. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros de piel de dragón, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta desabrochada; la mezcla entre ropa muggle y mágica quedaba bien. Además, después de muchos días de recogérselo en una coleta se había dejado el pelo suelto. Harry clavó los ojos en él y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron como un depredador al olfatear una presa.

De esa noche no pasaba.

-Eh¿ya estás despierto?-le saludó Draco, cuando lo vio acercarse.

Harry le dio un beso breve y posesivo.

-¿Cuándo te has levantado tú?

-A las tres o tres y media. ¿Has visto a mi hermano? Hoy no ha tenido fiebre.

-Le estábamos diciendo a Draco que deberíamos comprar unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego y tequila muggle y hacer el loco toda la noche del solsticio-le contó Adrian-. Lo necesitamos. Y en la cripta no molestaremos a nadie.

-Suena bien-admitió Draco, sonriente.

A Harry también le apetecía hacer algo tan sencillo como bailar y emborracharse y recordar que sólo tenía veintiseis años, y no ciento veintiséis. Pero en aquel momento lo único que realmente tenía en la cabeza era a Draco y asintió sin dejar de mirarlo y realmente debía de ser cierto que todo lo que pensaba se le reflejaba en la cara porque la sonrisa de Draco adquirió un matiz juguetón que él ya conocía muy bien.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Harry casi sintió dolor físico ante la idea de alejarse de él, pero su relación semi-oficial no había hecho que Narcissa o Blaise, que eran quienes se sentaban junto a Draco, le ofrecieran su sitio. Mientras cenaba con rapidez, los ojos se le fueron frecuentemente en su dirección. En un par de ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry volvió a prometerle en silencio que iba a comérselo entero.

En cuanto terminaron con el pudding de almendras que había de postre y los platos desaparecieron de la mesa, Harry se levantó al instante y se acercó a Draco, que estaba charlando con Blaise sobre un hechizo nuevo sobre idiomas del que Pansy les había hablado. Draco lo miró de reojo y Harry esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Nos vamos?

Draco pareció burlarse ligeramente de él por impaciente, pero aun así se despidió de Blaise y los demás y salió con él del comedor. Mientras caminaban, Harry se colocó por detrás de Draco y acercó la boca a su oreja.

-Estás muy guapo-le dijo, con lo que esperaba que fuera una voz sexy. Draco hizo un pequeño movimiento con los hombros, como si hubiera tenido un escalofrío, y sonrió un poquito-. ¿Por qué te ponías tanta gomina en el pelo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? Parecías un mini-banquero.

Draco arqueó una ceja, aunque parecía divertido.

-Potter, por regla general no deberías meterte con mi pelo cuando estás planeando follar conmigo.

-Lo que estoy diciéndote es que con gomina no parece ni la mitad de bonito de lo que es-aclaró, acariciando un mechón con los dedos.

-Bueno, de eso se trataba. Mi padre me dijo que debía peinármelo así cuando estuviera en Hogwarts porque con el pelo suelto parecería una niña y no me haría de respetar.

Sintiendo una antipatía hacia Lucius Malfoy nada inusual, Harry recordó al niño que había conocido en Hogwarts y trató de imaginárserlo sin gomina. Pero ni sus rasgos finos ni el comportamiento de mocoso malcriado que había mostrado entonces afectaban al hecho de que Draco había sido un pequeño cabroncete frío y autoritario que volaba tan imprudentemente como él y era capaz de provocar a alguien para que le pegara con el propósito de meterlo en un lío. ¿Femenino? Y una mierda.

Lo que le daba un poco de pena era pensar que Draco no se había dejado ver sin gomina ni uno solo de los días que había pasado en Hogwarts. Lucius no se había merecido tener un hijo que lo adorara de esa manera.

No era la primera vez que se preguntaba por qué el padre de Draco no estaba en el monasterio con ellos. Moody había llegado un día, unas semanas antes de que todo acabara, y les había informado satisfecho, de que uno de sus planes había salido bien y se habían producido bajas importantes en las filas de los mortífagos. Había citado a Lucius Malfoy, a dos Montague y al padre de Pansy, entre otros. Ahora parecía obvio que ese plan había sido la huída de Draco, su madre y los alumnos de Slytherin. Lo que no sabía era si Lucius había muerto huyendo con su familia o tratando de capturarla. Probablemente lo segundo, ya que Draco y Narcissa no hablaban del tema.

-Pues tu hermano tiene a todos los mocosos del monasterio en un puño y lleva el pelo igual de largo que tú cuando estabas en Hogwarts. A mí me gusta más así.

Draco volvió a sonreir un poco.

-Y a mí.

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, Harry dejó su varita sobre la mesilla de noche y observó con excitada impaciencia cómo Draco cerraba la puerta con un hechizo. Sus pensamientos habían quedado reducidos a un "sí, sí, sí" triunfal y apenas esperó a que dejara también su varita antes de abalanzarse sobre él y empezar a comérselo a besos.

-Que sea la última vez que pasamos tanto tiempo sin follar-le dijo, entre beso y beso.

-Hecho-replicó Draco, que ya le estaba bajando los pantalones.

La ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos en cuestión de segundos y pronto estuvieron tumbados en la cama, besándose con un poco menos de ansiedad. Harry tenía una erección desde antes de entrar en la habitación, pero quería hacerlo durar, acariciarlo de arriba abajo y disfrutarlo. Era lo que más había echado de menos en los días de la epidemia. Draco también había abandonado sus prisas y le arañaba suave y lánguidamente la espalda, causándole estremecimientos. Harry le mordisqueó el punto del cuello que sabía que le gustaba tanto y le arrancó uno de esos mmmmm que le gustaban tanto a él. Oh, aquella noche... Aquella noche necesitaba entrar en él, hacerlo suyo. Y con un movimiento cuidadoso pero enérgico, rodó para colocarse encima de él.

-Adivina qué, dragón-le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué?

Harry le miró los ojos, y su nariz insolente y sus labios hinchados por besos.

-Me toca-dijo, casi sin aliento por culpa del deseo-. Oh, joder, si me toca.

Entonces le dio un beso intenso y apasionado, hundiendo la lengua en su boca, aprisonándolo ligeramente contra el colchón mientras el cuerpo de Draco parecía derretirse bajo el suyo. Después dejó su boca para pasearse por su cuello y fue bajando poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo, excitándose sólo de oir los suaves suspiros de placer de Draco. Conocía su cuerpo bien, dónde le volvía loco que le tocaran, dónde tenía cosquillas, donde conseguía un mmmm y dónde un pequeño jadeo. Sus labios fueron bajando cada vez más y más y la respiración de Draco se aceleró cuando los besos pasaron de la cintura. Su erección era ya casi completa, pero Harry la dejó atrás y empezó a besarle la tierna carne del interior de los muslos. Draco deslizó una nota de impaciencia entre sus suspiros y sus caderas se alzaron un poco, como si quisiera recordarle a dónde tenía que ir. Harry hizo caso omiso de su petición y siguió besándole los muslos, acercándose a veces, pero nunca llegando del todo. Finalmente, cuando ya no pudo resistir más a la tentación, subió hacia arriba y le mordisqueó la parte baja del culo mientras le presionaba juguetonamente los testículos con la nariz.

-Harry, que hace un montón de días...

Él sonrió al oir ese pequeño gimoteo en su voz.

-Ssssht, no seas impaciente. Y esas manos quietas, que te conozco.

Draco hizo un ruidito que podía significar cualquier cosa, pero mantuvo las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo y Harry le recompensó lamiéndole lentamente los testículos, como sabía que le gustaba. Después recorrió su erección con la lengua, muy poco a poco, aspirando con fuerza para empaparse de su olor a sexo y miel. Cuando llegó arriba, lamió la hendidura de la punta y Draco se tensó sobre las sábanas.

-Oh, joder...

Harry volvió a bajar repartiendo besos y alargó la mano para abrir la botella de lubricante y ponerse un poco en los dedos. Después le introdujo un dedo con suavidad, sintiendo cómo se tensaba la entrada y se relajaba casi al instante. Draco se mordió los labios; siempre hacía eso cuando empezaba a estar excitado de verdad, como si pensara que iba a ser capaz de mantener el control, pero Harry sabía ya que no iba a conseguirlo, que pronto empezaría a gemir y a culebrear sobre las sábanas. La impaciencia por entrar en él y hacerlo culebrar de verdad empezó a afectarle también y le introdujo un segundo dedo. Había esperado que se deslizara con tanta facilidad como el primero, y la resistencia le sorprendió un poco, hasta que imaginó esa estrechez rodeando su polla y la oleada de deseo le dejó medio mareado.

Pero Draco había sido un gran maestro y Harry no habría podido olvidar sus lecciones ni en un millón de años, así que usó dedos y lengua hábilmente para prepararlo.

-Hazlo ya... No seas sádico, joder, hazlo ya...

Harry sintió cómo la sangre le abandonaba el cerebro.

-Oh, Dios, Draco... Sólo con oirte...

Draco estaba con la cara encendida y su sexo era casi de color púrpura y Harry se abalanzó sobre él y le besó como si no fuera a verlo más, por todos los besos que nunca le había dado. Draco se aferró a él, enredando los dedos en su pelo hasta hacerle daño, devorando su lengua. Harry, que ya no veía, ni oía, ni sabía cómo se llamaba, se untó su propia erección con lubricante y se colocó en su entrada. Entonces presionó ligeramente y Draco gimió y él se preguntó cómo coño iba a aguantar sin correrse más de diez segundos.

-Oh, joder...-dijo, con voz ahogada, rendida-. Esto es...

-Despacio... Despacio...

Nunca supo cómo, en nombre de todas las criaturas mágicas, consiguió contenerse y entrar poco a poco, ganándose cada pulgada.

-No pensaba... que fuera... así de estrecho... Oh, Dios... Draco, cariño, esto es... perfecto...

-Sí, así... Poco a poco, Harry... Así...

Harry estaba perdido en la sensación. Draco había cruzado las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, y la luz de las velas mágicas arrancaba destellos rojos de sus mejillas y dorados de sus cabellos, los colores de Gryffindor. Cuando se enterró por completo en él, se detuvo para que ambos se acostumbraran a la sensación y después empezó a deslizarse con cierta dificultad dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Sus gemidos se unieron a los de Draco, su respiración se hizo más rápida y superficial. Era bueno, tanto que casi dolía. Poco a poco, sintió cómo la entrada se relajaba de todo y oyó a Draco animarlo a ir más rápido y era todo lo que necesitaba oir. Sus dedos se aferraron a las caderas de Draco y empujaron con algo más de fuerza, buscando su próstata. La segunda embestida dio en el blanco y Draco se arqueó contra él, con un grito ahogado. Harry empezó a moverse rítmicamente contra ese punto, y golpeó una vez, y otra, y otra,. Las manos de Draco estaban ahora aferradas a su culo, guiándole, exigiendo un ritmo cada vez mayor. Harry sintió una explosión preparándose en su interior y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo con el que lo penetraba. Sus gemidos aumentaron de intensidad a medida que lo hacían las caricias de Harry y finalmente se estremeció de arriba abajo mientras se corría sobre su estómago y su pecho. Harry le siguió al momento, con un grito ronco y se dejó caer sobre él.

Draco le abrazó y también se quedó quieto, respirando trabajosamente. Harry sabía que debía pesarle, pero era incapaz de mover un músculo. Después de un rato consiguió reunir fuerzas para quitarse de encima y tumbarse a su lado. Entonces, por primera vez, Draco se apretó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y metiendo una pierna entre las suyas. Harry lo acogió entre sus brazos encantado, y lleno de una ternura abrumadora, le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que alzara los ojos, brillantes y satisfechos, hacia él. Esa mirada le revolvió algo por dentro que no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a odiarlo tanto en el pasado¿Cómo? Puede que su cabeza aún recordara lo espantoso que había sido Draco en Hogwarts, pero sus tripas se negaban a creerlo, sólo lo veían a él, apasionado, sacrificado, _suyo_.

-¿Sabes que estoy loco por ti?

Draco sonrió un poquito.

-Sé que estás loco en general.-Le dio un beso-. Y que follas de fábula.

Quizás Harry había esperado una respuesta más... sensible, pero que le dijeran que era tan bueno en la cama, después de lo que había pasado con Ginny, tampoco estaba nada mal.

-Protesto por lo primero y gracias por lo segundo.

Draco lo miró como un padre orgulloso.

-Ahora ya estás listo para ir practicando sexo gay por ahí.

Harry le pasó el dedo por la suave curva del puente de su nariz.

-Ah, pero... ¿y si sólo quiero practicar sexo gay con rubios delirantemente sexys que me hayan salvado la vida y sepan de pociones y organicen campamentos de refugiados con elfos domésticos y acondicionador del pelo?-preguntó, casi del tirón.

Draco tuvo que morderse los labios para no reir y poder adoptar una expresión pensativa.

-Creo que podremos arreglarlo.

-----------------------------------

Aunque era pronto y se habían levantado sólo unas horas antes, llevaban tanto sueño atrasado que ambos se durmieron poco después. Aún no eran las seis de la mañana cuando Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Draco con ojos aún somnolientos. No era muy corriente que se despertara antes que él y se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de la noche, Draco se había zafado de su abrazo, pero había colocado un brazo posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. Con mucho cuidado, se quitó el brazo de encima, se puso una túnica y se fue al cuarto de baño. Cuando regresó, Draco estaba despierto, sentado en la cama con expresión adormilada y confusa y el pelo alborotado.

-No estabas.

-He ido al cuarto de baño-le explicó, quitándose la túnica y volviendo a meterse en la cama.

Draco se apretó contra él y cerró los ojos, como si quisiera seguir durmiendo.

-Ten cuidado, Harry. A estas horas hay un pervertido en las duchas que espía a jóvenes guapos e inocentes.

Harry casi se echó a reir.

-Idiota...Yo no te estaba espiando y tú no eres inocente.

-Sí, sí lo soy-dijo, en tono concluyente y virtuoso. Entonces se desperezó repentinamente, como un gato-. No quiero seguir durmiendo. Voy al baño yo también. Y no se te ocurra moverte de la cama¿eh?

Aquella advertencia contenía una promesa de lo más interesante y cuando Draco volvió, tardó muy poco en hacerla realidad. Fue un polvo rápido, pero intenso, más brusco de lo que habían hecho hasta entonces. Cuando terminaron, Harry se sentía exquisitamente arrollado por un tren. Ponerse salvaje de vez en cuando le gustaba tanto como el sexo lento y dulce.

-Me parece que hoy también me voy a acordar de ti cada vez que me siente.

-Bueno, lo mismo digo. Podemos comentárselo a Daphne, a ver si eso también le parece romántico.

Harry se rio.

-Seguramente. ¿Entonces lo notas? Pensaba que no molestaba, después de la primera vez. Quiero decir, si no lo haces en plan salvaje.

La mirada que le dirigió Draco le hizo comprender que había estado completa y absolutamente ciego.

-No suelo estar abajo.

Pero Harry ya había sumado dos y dos.

-Draco... ¿Habías hecho alguna vez lo de anoche?

Draco hizo una pausa casi imperceptible antes de contestarle.

-No. Claro que no, Harry. ¿Es que no me conoces¿Cuándo te ha dado la impresión de que no me gusta estar controlando la situación?

Nunca. No había otra manera de contestar a esa pregunta. Y la única razón por la que había dado por sentado que Draco se dejaría follar era, sencillamente, porque era lo que deseaba.

-¿Y lo de ayer?-dijo, confundido.

Draco dio un suspiro medio exasperado.

-No sé, Harry. A ver... Cuando nos viste follar a Adri y a mí en las duchas. ¿qué era lo que querías¿Que te hiciera lo mismo que a él¿O hacerme lo que yo le estaba haciendo a él?

-No lo sé... Creo que las dos cosas a la vez, en realidad. Sólo quería estar contigo, me daba igual cómo.

-Pues a mí me ha pasado lo mismo y ya está. Contigo... me apetecía probarlo. No tiene más importancia.

Draco sonreía y su tono era amable y lo que decía sonaba muy razonable. Y una parte de Harry se mostró de acuerdo y pensó que, en efecto, era una tontería darle más vueltas. Pero había otra parte que no se dejó convencer y se sentía como si le hubieran robado algo.

-Y si no tiene más importancia¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Supuse que te lo imaginabas.

Harry meneó negativamente la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. El aire comprensivo de Draco estaba desapareciendo a toda velocidad y parecía cada vez más acorralado.

-Eso es mentira-dijo, sentándose en la cama-. Tú querías que creyera que ya lo habías hecho. ¿Por qué?

-Te he dicho que pensaba que lo sabías.

-¿Y por qué iba a saberlo? Tú no me diste una jodida pista.

-¿Y qué más da?

-¿Qué más da?-No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso-. Era tu primera vez, joder. Me habría gustado saberlo.

Draco bufó.

-Estás montando un drama de esto. Por Merlín, no es como si me hubiera estado _reservando_ para ti. Y además-añadió, en tono frío y arrogante-, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada.

Aquel tono, aquella mirada fueron como un golpe físico. Furioso y ofendido, se puso la túnica a toda prisa, recogió el resto de sus cosas y salió de allí dando un portazo que despertó a medio pasillo.

---------------------------------------------

Ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirle la palabra al otro durante el resto de la mañana. Harry estaba tan enfadado con él que no podía ni mirarlo sin sentir ganas de pegarle y lo estuvo evitando como pudo. Lo único que tenía en la mente eran sus últimas palabras, el modo odioso en el que había dejado de ser Draco y se había vuelto a convertir en Malfoy y le había tratado como a una mierda. Intentando quitarse el mal sabor de boca se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a repasar el temario de "Estudios muggles"; se había ofrecido voluntario después de descubrir que las lecciones en el monasterio incluían consejos como "cuando estés con un muggle, habla despacio y con claridad y no dejes de mirarlo a los ojos" y "si llega a ver tu varita, di que eres director de orquesta". Los despropósitos que se iba encontrando le hicieron reir y le pusieron de mejor humor, pero cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta y Draco asomó la cabeza, su expresión volvió a ser seria.

-¿Vienes a comer? Es la hora del almuerzo.

-Ahora voy-dijo fríamente.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisilla muy irritante.

-¿Aún sigues enfadado por esa tontería?

Harry se puso de pie y le miró con mala cara.

-Sí, Malfoy, aún sigo enfadado.

La sonrisilla de Draco vaciló un poco, pero reapareció enseguida.

-Estás exagerando.

-¿En serio? Sí, por lo visto estoy siendo un idiota. ¿Sabes una cosa¡Podrías haber dicho desde el principio que esto era follar y ya está!

Draco se quedó boquiabierto un par de segundos y luego frunció el ceño, ahora ya tan amenazador como el propio Harry.

-¿Follar y ya está?-Entonces entró en la habitación del todo, dando un portazo que también rivalizaba con el que Harry había dado aquella mañana-. Te he demostrado que no me importa que mi vida corra más riesgo para estar contigo. Duermo contigo cada noche. Le he dicho a mi elfina que cuide de ti como cuida de mí y de mi familia. ¡Por no hablar de lo de anoche¿Se puede saber qué más quieres?

-¡Quiero que seas sincero¿Te habría costado mucho decírmelo¿Qué ganas con callarte?

-Ah¿quieres sinceridad? Pues escucha esto, Potter: eres un egoísta de mierda. Y para ser una persona que dentro de unas semanas se habrá marchado de aquí estás pidiendo mucho más de lo que tienes derecho a pedir.

El enfado de Harry fue sustituido por perplejidad.

-¿Qué¿Yo me voy a marchar¿De qué hablas?

Draco lo miró como si intentara averiguar si su desconcierto era o no sincero y después suavizó la expresión.

-Los Weasley ya te creen, es cuestión de tiempo. Y cuando cuando logres probar tu inocencia, te irás de aquí-dijo, en tono de quien constata una evidencia-. No creas que te culpo.

Harry luchó por asimilar aquel giro de los acontecimientos lo más rápidamente posible.

-Pero... Draco, yo no voy a parar hasta demostrar que espiaste para la Orden. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte tirado?

Draco lo miró como si creyera que era un iluso.

-¿Crees tú que yo dejaría tirados a mi familia y a mis amigos¿A mi madre? Demostrar que fui un espía de la Orden no va a cambiar nada, Harry.

Hasta aquel momento, Harry no había comprendido que lo que retenía a Draco en aquel lugar no era sólo su propia situación. No sólo tenía que demostrar su trabajo como espía de la Orden del Fénix. Después tenía que probar que había pactado con Moody la libertad para Narcissa y los alumnos de Slytherin con la Marca Tenebrosa si abandonaban a Voldemort. Y si conseguía eso, aún le quedaban los condenados al exilio, como Adrian o los McNair, que estaban ilegalmente en el país. Sus penas no tenían ninguna relación con el problema de Draco. Quizás se le ocurriría otra solución que no pasara por quedarse escondido en el monasterio, pero desde luego no los dejaría sin más.

-Draco...

Él apretó los labios y meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Hay que ser realistas-dijo, con voz firme-. Tú te irás y esto se acabará, no puede ser de otra manera y los dos lo sabemos. Y eso con suerte, porque entre lo de Robards y lo de la Puerta... Podríamos morir en cualquier momento.

Harry supuso que Draco sólo estaba intentando protegerse. Por si le mataban, por si se marchaba. Él no era así, él no sabía protegerse el corazón, pero a veces envidiaba a la gente que sí sabía.

-Yo no puedo controlar lo que va a pasar con Robards o con los mortífagos-dijo suavemente-. Pero sí puedo prometerte que no voy a marcharme de aquí como si tú no me importaras, como si vosotros no me importarais. Aunque sólo fuera por simple agradecimiento, no me olvidaría de vosotros, pero no es sólo agradecimiento. Es... porque esto no está bien, por nosotros. Es por muchas cosas, por eso te lo prometo.

Draco tragó saliva, bajó la vista un momento y asintió. Después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que parecía una disculpa.

-Todo lo que sé de relaciones es "Eh, Adrian¿echamos un polvo?".

Harry tuvo que sonreir también, consciente que, de algún modo, todo se había arreglado.

-Bueno... Mi matrimonio fue un fracaso.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

-Eso es porque eres gay.

-Seguramente-convino. Entonces se miraron un segundo a los ojos, y Harry recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior y que _sí _importaba, y alargó el brazo-. Anda, ven aquí.

Draco le dio la mano y Harry lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo y darle un beso intenso y tierno a la vez que demostrara que sabía que no era sólo follar y ya está. Cuando se separaron, Draco sonrió contra sus labios.

-Pelear contigo ya no es divertido.

Harry le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Hoy no tendríamos que habernos peleado.

Draco le dio un beso rápido y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

-Anda, vamos a almorzar-Mientras salían del dormitorio, meneó un poco la cabeza-. Sigo diciendo que le das demasiada importancia.

-Sí, sé que lo dices-contestó Harry, tranquilamente-.Pero también sé que no lo piensas.

Draco no contestó, pero Harry pudo jurar que le había visto apretar los labios para no sonreir.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dany, hola. Sí, fue un capítulo de enfermedades, pero ya has visto que todos se encuentran perfectamente.

Lireve, soy una friki de los horóscopos, jaja. Y no creas que a veces no lo tengo en cuenta para decidir si algún personaje tendría cierta reacción o no, son como doce modelos de psicología de andar por casa. En cuanto a tus preguntas, sí, Draco sí va a ir contando aquí y allá lo que siente por Harry y desde cuándo, pero es que le cuesta hablar de esas cosas. Y la verdad es que en el fic no había ninguna escena con ellos de animagos; quizás si veo la manera la incluya, pero no quiero hacerlo si va a quedar forzada. De todos modos, ahora lamento haber puesto que Draco podía convertirse en gato porque he visto desde entonces como tres fics de Draco convertido en gato. Yo sólo quería un animal corriente, práctico, no iba en plan "Draco es taaaan lindo como gatito". De hecho, si escribo la escena, Draco será un gato adulto, algo más grande de lo normal y con cara de malas pulgas, ea.

María , hola, me alegra saludarte. Me siento muy halagada de haber hecho que veas los lemon con otros ojos. Es normal sentir reparos ante esas escenas, porque hay cada cosa mal escrita por ahí que te dan ganas de hacer votos de castidad, pero creo que hay lemons muy bonitos y también muy sexys. Muchas gracias por comentar, un beso.

Tefi, a Harry le explotan unos cuantos calderos en los libros, si no me equivoco, pero no creo que sea tampoco tan malo como Snape quiere hacernos creer. De hecho, ya ves, yo lo dejo como bastante competente.

Drakitap. las situaciones extremas como las epidemias siempre sirven para estrechar un poco más los lazos¿verdad? Y Narcissa se ha relajado un poco con Harry, aunque la verdad es que Harry tampoco se muere por tener su aprobación, hay un mal rollito en ambas direcciones. Y en cuanto a Hermione, la has entendido muy bien. Una chica que funda el PEDDO ha de sentirse indignada con la situación en el monasterio¿no crees? Por otro lado, te veo muy ajetreada últimamente, guapa. Espero que no estés trabajando mucho y que puedas tener tiempo para tus cosas. Besitos!


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 18 **El solsticio**

El cristianismo contaba con pocos seguidores en la casa de Slytherin, que en su mayoría practicaban los antiguos rituales mágicos. Eso quería decir que en el monasterio no se celebraba la Navidad, sino el solsticio de invierno. Los adornos eran prácticamente los mismos-había muérdago, un árbol decorado en elegante plata, flores de Pascua, guirnaldas de colores-y también se entregaban regalos, pero la verdadera fiesta era la noche del veintiuno de diciembre. Harry se sentía más animado con los preparativos de lo que se había sentido en Halloween. Hacía casi cuatro meses de la muerte de Ginny y el dolor que sentía al pensar en ella se había mitigado. Había recuperado a Ron y a Hermione. Pronto irían a por Robards, había un motivo de esperanza. Y ahora estaba con Draco.

Algo apurados de tiempo por culpa de la epidemia, ahora todos estaban volcados en comprar los regalos. Los grupitos se organizaban para ir a Londres, ya fuera al muggle o al mágico, acompañados al menos de dos magos que pudieran ser capaces de plantar batalla y ponerlos a salvo si algo iba a mal y se veían descubiertos por los aurores. Harry se ofreció varias veces para este servicio de escolta porque, además, eso le permitía más oportunidades de comprar sus propios regalos. Los de Ron, Hermione y sus hijos fueron relativamente fáciles, pero pensó mucho en los regalos para la gente del monasterio. Con quien más tiempo pasaba, aparte de con Draco, era con Theo, Daphne, Blaise y Adrian. A Altair, como a todos los niños, les compró gigantescas cajas de dulces. Sin embargo, no sabía si quería comprarle algo a Narcissa; ni siquiera sabía qué sentía por ella. Pero era la madre de Draco y, de un modo extraño, tenía la sensación de que las sesiones de Cruciatus había creado cierto vínculo entre ellos. No olvidaba que era en parte responsable de la muerte de Sirius; ahí buscaba el odio que necesitaba para lanzarle la maldición imperdonable y ése era el crimen por el que la castigaba en cada entrenamiento. Quizás por eso, porque podía vengar a Sirius todas las noches, su rencor se había extinguido.

Pero el regalo que le estaba volviendo realmente loco era el de Draco. Prácticamente no había nada muggle que le interesara, más allá de la ropa, y tenía todas las cosas mágicas que quería. Había buscado por todas partes y dos días antes del solsticio, en su desesperación, se fue con Miles Bletchey al callejón Knockturn, dispuesto a investigar por ahí y ver si encontraba algún ingrediente de pociones de contrabando que pudiera interesar a Draco. Bletchey, que ignoraba las intenciones de Harry, se puso bastante nervioso al ver a qué clase de tiendas se dirigía, pero le siguió, mirando furtivamente a todas partes. Harry habría preferido ir solo, pero eso iba en contra de las reglas no escritas del monasterio.

Después de curiosear en Borgin y Burkes, Harry entró con Miles en una tienda cuya puerta, en un alarde de mal gusto, estaba flanqueada por dos elfos domésticos disecados. La sensación de suciedad y oscuridad que se respiraba en el interior le hizo fruncir el ceño y no se sintió más cómodo cuando la dueña, una bruja con una verruga en forma de araña en la frente, le sonrió enseñándole cuatro dientes.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles, señores?

Harry pensó que, ya que había entrado, podía preguntar.

-Bueno... estoy intentando encontrar veneno de lobalug y huevos de runespoor.

La bruja lo miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo ayudarles.

Harry pensó que la culpa era de Miles. Los dos juntos parecían una pareja de aurores de incógnito y la gente de Knockturn Alley no simpatizaba con los aurores en absoluto. Resignado a no tener mucho éxito en su empresa, se acercó a Miles, que observaba unas cabezas reducidas con interés.

-Nos vam...

Pero uno de los objetos de la estantería de al lado había atraído su atención. Era un campo de quidditch del tamaño de sus pupitres en Hogwarts. Los pequeños jugadores estaban colocados sobre sus escobas en medio del campo, como si estuvieran esperando el principio del partido. Un equipo llevaba los colores de Slytherin y los otros, los de Gryffindor.

-Eso tiene lo menos veinte años, está muy pasado de moda-le advirtió Miles.

Aun así, Harry se agachó a mirarlo mejor y frunció el ceño con una ligera diversión cuando se dio cuenta de que la figurita del Buscador de Slytherin tenía el pelo tan rubio como el de Draco. La diversión se tranformó en sospecha cuando vio unas iniciales grabadas sobre el tablero. DM.

-¿Era un juguete caro en su época?

-Sí. Y más ese. Debe de ser algun encargo especial. Normalmente llevaban uniformes de equipos de quidditch profesional, no de los equipos de Hogwarts.

Tenía que ser de Draco. Los aurores vigilaban Malfoy manor para impedir que Draco pudiera usarla de cuartel general, pero el ministerio había hecho docenas de incursiones en busca de objetos de magia negra y todo el mundo sabía que había un preocupante mercado negro para pertenencias de mortífagos. La idea de que algún auror hubiera robado juguetes de un niño para revenderlos era tan repulsiva que quiso creer que había sido algún ladrón habilidoso.

-Este objeto es robado-le dijo con firmeza a la bruja.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, malévola.

-¿Eres un auror?-Harry apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza-. Entonces déjame en paz. Si alguien viene y me quiere vender algo y me dice que es suyo, yo le creo¿estamos? Y si lo quieres, son doscientos galeones.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Miles-. Eso no vale ni veinte galeones, Ha.. Harold.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir su nombre, pero la bruja no pareció notarlo.

-Vale doscientos y él sabe por qué¿no es cierto?

Harry consideró muy en serio la idea de llevarse el juguete por las buenas, pero aquellas tienduchas tenían más sistemas de alarma y protección de lo que parecía, y lo último que necesitaba era que se formara un alboroto y aparecieran los aurores. Entonces buscó la bolsa de cuero en la que guardaba el dinero, y sacó cuatro pequeñas barritas de oro que equivalían a cincuenta galeones cada una. La bruja se aseguró que eran buenas y con un movimiento de varita, empaquetó el regalo y lo mandó a las manos de Harry. Éste se marchó sin ni siquiera despedirse.

----------------------------------------------

En la noche del solsticio no llevaban ropa elegante, ni joyas. La ropa tradicional de aquella ceremonia era una túnica blanca, parecida a la de los druidas. Draco le había dado una un par de días atrás, explicándole para qué servía, y los dos fueron a cambiarse antes de la cena. Después se reunieron con los demás en el comedor. La cena de aquella noche era tan especial como si fuera la comida de Navidad y el olor proveniente de la cocina llevaba provocándoles desde la tarde del día anterior. Cuando la comida apareció sobre la mesa, a Harry le rugieron las tripas de tal modo que Daphne le lanzó una mirada de diversión. Había pavo con media docena de guarniciones distintas, patatas gratinadas que chorreaban queso y mantequilla, pastelillos de langosta, ostras o cangrejos, salmón escocés con crema agria y cordero al horno con frutos secos. Y todo en cantidades suficientes para dar de comer a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts un par de veces. Harry se sirvió un poco de todo y empezó a masticar con decisión, prácticamente el único sonido que se escuchó en el comedor durante unos cuantos minutos.

-Hay tres postres distintos-le susurró Daphne-. Deja un hueco o te arrepentirás.

Harry tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo tras la primera cucharada, pero estaba tan lleno que apenas pudo terminarse la mitad y se dejó sin probar la tarta de crema y nueces. Viendo su mirada de desolación, Daphne le aseguró que toda esa comida seguiría en la cocina durante un par de días más, conservada gracias a la magia.

Después del postre aparecieron algunos licores para ayudar a hacer la digestión y evitar empachos. La gente empezó a levantarse de sus sitios, a cambiarse las sillas, y los más pequeños se fueron a corretear y jugar por ahí hasta que llegara la ceremonia del solsticio. Harry se levantó para ir a sentarse en el hueco vacío de Altair, pero Narcissa lo ocupó primero, dejándole libre el suyo, junto a Draco. Éste le sonrió y le dio la mano por encima de la mesa, entrelanzando los dedos.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la comida?

-De morirse.

Pansy, que había vuelto al monasterio y estaba sentada entre Blaise y Victor, asomó la cabeza con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

-Potter, por cierto, cuando nos vimos durante la epidemia no tuve ocasión de comentar contigo la buena noticia.-Harry lo vio venir-. Draco y tú...

-Ajá.

-¿Eres consciente de la maravillosa ironía que encierra todo esto?-Se llevó la mano al pecho con fingida preocupación-,¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches¿No te preocupa terminar en Azkaban?

-Muy graciosa.

-Lo que es gracioso es verte haciendo arrumacos con el malvado asesino mortífago-dijo, riendo como si lo encontrara realmente divertido.

Pero lo dejó en paz y Harry se relajó charlando con Draco de las tradiciones del solsticio, de la Navidad y de regalos. Estaba tan a gusto que no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba la medianoche hasta que la gente empezó a ponerse en pie para salir al exterior. Algunas personas se colocaron una capa por encima de la túnica para protegerse del frío, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que la que él llevaba, muy parecida a la de Draco y su hermano, bastaba para mantener el cuerpo caliente. Debía de ser algún tejido mágico.

Una rueda celta estaba plantada frente al monasterio. Los magos y brujas se pusieron a su alrededor formando un círculo y se sujetaron de las manos. Harry estaba entre Draco y Marina, la chica que les había ayudado con las pociones. A excepción de los bebés de pecho, todo el mundo estaba allí; aquella noche, la guardia la estaban haciendo los elfos. Pero Narcissa no estaba en el círculo, sino frente a la rueda. Era la bruja de más poder en aquel grupo y, por lo tanto, la encargada de llevar a cabo la antigua ceremonia. Harry la observó, erguida y con su largo cabello, casi tan rubio como el de sus hijos, ondeando al frío viento nocturno, y admitió que su aspecto era impresionante.

La voz de Narcissa se alzó, alta y clara, en el frío nocturno.

-Esta es la noche del solsticio, la más larga del año. Ahora las tinieblas triunfan y, aun así, queda algo de luz. La respiración de la Naturaleza está suspendida, todo espera, todo duerme. El Rey Oscuro vive en cada pequeña luz. Nosotros esperamos al alba, cuando la Gran Madre alumbrará de nuevo al Sol, con la promesa de una nueva primavera. Así es el movimiento eterno, donde el tiempo nunca se detiene, en un giro que lo envuelve todo. Giramos la rueda para sujetar la luz. Llamamos al sol del vientre de la noche. Así sea. (1)

Los magos sacaron sus varitas y las sujetaron frente sí, casi verticales. Narcissa, que también llevaba la varita en la mano, giró la rueda mágica y pronunció un largo encantamiento en gaélico. Harry no lo había oído en su vida, pero pudo sentir como la energía mágica acudía a la llamada y se arremolinaba alrededor de Narcissa. Con una última palabra, la varita de la bruja lanzó un potente Lumos y un segundo después, todo el círculo de varitas estalló en luz, iluminando la zona como si fuera de día. Harry, fascinado, miró a Draco, que sonreía ligeramente. La luz desapareció poco después.

-Así sea-dijeron todos.

El círculo se rompió. Harry vio cómo Narcissa se acercaba a sus hijos y los besaba. Draco también se inclinó para abrazar a su hermano y después se giró hacia él y le dio un beso breve y cariñoso.

-Feliz solsticio, Harry.

-Feliz solsticio a ti también.

------------------------------------------------

Al cabo de cuatro horas, Harry había llegado a una sorprendente conclusión.

El monasterio se movía.

O quizás estaba borracho como una cuba, una de dos.

Sí, quizás era que estaba borracho, él y todo el mundo, porque estaban pasando cosas muy raras a su alrededor. Vince y Greg, de forma habitual, no hacían combates de sumo. O de lucha troll, como lo llamaban los magos. Pansy, Millicent y Daphne no cantaban a chillidos histéricos canciones de Las Brujas de Macbeth. Theo no se estampaba de narices contra el suelo al intentar demostrar que era capaz de andar con las manos. Y él, desde luego, no se ponía a hablar pársel con las botellas vacías de tequila.

-Oh, odio que haga eso, lo odio, lo odio-gimió Pansy, cerca de él.

Harry alzó unos ojos brumosos y le sonrió. Pansy era una gran chica, nunca se ha dado cuenta de cuánto la quería.

-¿Qué te pasa, Pansy?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Míralo ahí sentado con esa sonrisilla de superioridad-dijo, señalando un sofá desde el que Draco observaba la fiesta-. Es como si estuviera pensando que somos idiotas o algo así. Aaargh, lo odio. Hace que me sienta culpable por estar tan borracha.

Él le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la mano mientras Blaise, Theo y Daphne, que estaban junto a Pansy, farfullaban también algo sobre sentirse superior a los demás.

-No os prere... preocupeis, yo hablaré con él.-Con la gracilidad de un elefante borracho, Harry fue hacia Draco y dejó caer a su lado-. Yo no te odio por tu sonsirri... son-ri-si-lla. Eres muy guapo.

Draco se echó a reir silenciosamente.

-Ven, te voy a decir un secreto-dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Harry se inclinó sobre Draco para que le hablara al oído.

-¿Qué pasa?

Draco volvió a reirse un poquito, haciendo que a Harry se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Ssssshhht, es un secreto, leoncito. Estoy borracho perdido.

Harry, sorprendido, lo miró a la cara y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, sus ojos estaban algo desenfocados.

-¿Estás borracho?

Draco se puso el dedo en la boca.

-Sssssht, ssssssht... Ellos no lo saben.-Le volvió a entrar una risilla tonta-. Y a Pansy le da tanta rabia...

Harry se echó a reir también incontroladamente y después le dio un beso torpe en la mejilla.

-Qué malo eres. Anda, vamos a bailar.

-Pero se darán cuenta de que estoy borracho y ya no tendrá gracia.

-No, no, no, no... Están demasiado borrachos para darse cuenta. No seas tonto y ven.

Draco dudó unos segundos y al final se levantó. La canción que sonaba era bastante movidita, pero Harry lo rodeó por la cintura y lo apretó bien contra él, como si fueran a bailar una melodía muy lenta. Draco abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero de pronto se reclinó un poco sobre Harry.

-Mierda, estoy peor de lo que pensaba-dijo, algo sorprendido.

-Yo te sujeto-contestó Harry, manteniéndolo erguido.

Draco se apoyó en él, pasándole las manos por detrás del cuello y Harry se dio cuenta de cómo recuperaba la estabilidad al cabo de unos segundos. Sin embargo, no hizo ademán de moverse y se quedó en esa posición, con la cabeza ligeramente reclinada en su hombro y pegado a él. A Harry le parecía perfecto; el mareo que tenía se había suavizado y ahora se sentía como mecido por las olas. Por un momento, no oyó la música, ni los aplausos que indicaban que Greg o Vince habían ganado alguno de sus combates, ni las risas de los demás; sólo estaban ellos dos, abrazados como si ese fuera su estado natural. Pero la paz se quebró cuando un hechizo pasó rozándoles la cabeza.

-¡Joder!-exclamó Harry, intentando sacar su varita.

-Ha sido sin querer, ha sido sin querer-aseguró Connor, en tono de disculpa, mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, inútil?-preguntó Draco, de mal humor.

-Estoy demostrando que no estoy borracho-explicó, señalando a una escéptica Erin con la varita mientras se tambaleaba de lado a lado-. Ella cree que sí, pero no es verdad.

Pansy dio unas palmaditas.

-Vamos a jugar a trago o reto-propuso, emocionada.

Harry miró a Draco.

-¿Qué es "trago o reto"¿Lo que parece?

-Lo que parece.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry sabía que sólo hacía cinco minutos que se había acostado. No podía hacer más tiempo. Pero le había despertado un ruido horrible, espantoso, seguido de un vaivén no menos horrible y espantoso. Seguro que era la guerra o algo así. Un ataque combinado de aurores, mortífagos, dementores y misiles muggles. O el Apocalipsis. Pero la cabeza le estallaba y le dolía el estómago y quería morirse, así que decidió quedarse allí con los ojos cerrados y esperar a que el Apocalipsis le alcanzara.

-¡PARA DE SALTAR O TE ARRANCO LAS TRIPAS DE CUAJO, MALDITO ENANO SÁDICO DE LOS COJONES!

Aquella era la voz de Draco, y Harry, con un gemido de protesta, abrió los ojos justo para ver cómo Altair bajaba de la cama con aire sumamente ofendido.

-Se lo voy a decir a mamá.

-Eso, vete-gruñó Draco.

"_Mi héroe",_ pensó Harry, cuando el bendito silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Pero unos minutos después, era la voz de Narcissa la que los sacó de su sueño.

-Blaise y los demás ya se han levantado. Obviamente soportan el alcohol mejor que vosotros. Les diré que os sentís indispuestos.

La técnica no pudo funcionar menos con Harry, que se habría quedado durmiendo tranquilamente hasta la tarde, pero Draco empezó a moverse, refunfuñando groserías, y le dio un empujón poco considerado.

-Ponte en marcha, Potter. Hora de repartir los jodidos regalos.

Quizás el ruido horrible y espantoso de antes incluía la palabra "regalos" gritada una y otra vez, no estaba muy seguro. Pero no había nada que pudieran regalarle que fuera mejor que seis horas más de sueño en aquella cama calentita.

-Yo paso.

Draco le dio otro empujón, algo más cariñoso.

-Levántate. Tengo poción para la resaca preparada y quiero que veas ya mi regalo.

Harry se dejó convencer por fin y él y Draco se arrastraron miserablemente hasta las duchas, donde se encontraron con otros hombres de aspecto igual de miserable. Los únicos que no daban señales de resaca eran Greg y Vince, quienes trataban de no atraer las iras de sus compañeros, sobre todo la de Draco y Blaise, con ruidos innecesarios. La ducha espabiló un poco a Harry, quien se consideró oficialmente resucitado cuando se tomó la poción que la elfina les había dejado y empezó a notar sus efectos.

En el comedor, Altair Malfoy estaba haciendo todo lo posible para dejarle claro a su hermano mayor que estaba terriblemente ofendido. Harry observó, divertido, cómo Draco trataba de congraciarse con él haciéndose el simpático, pero pasó de divertido a escandalizado cuando Draco, viendo que así no estaba consiguiendo nada, se sacó un galeón del bolsillo y se lo ofreció al niño. Altair miró la moneda, miró a su hermano, le sonrió y se metió el dinero en el bolsillo mientras Draco le daba una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda.

-¿Acabas... acabas de sobornar a tu hermano para que te perdone?

-Harry, qué manera más fea de decirlo. Es como pagar una multa¿verdad?

Altair asintió y miró a su hermano con una sonrisita arrogante.

-Habría aceptado medio.

Draco resopló, burlón.

-Te habría ofrecido dos.

Harry decidió que necesitaba alejarse de ellos un momento y concentrarse en el desayuno. Habían vuelto a servir la tarta que no había podido probar la noche anterior. El estómago había dejado de dolerle y, para celebrarlo, se comió una ración doble. Estaba terminándose ya el café cuando oyó un rumor impaciente y excitado entre los más pequeños y se dio cuenta de que Draco se había puesto en pie.

-Supongo que ahora querréis que repartamos los regalos...-dijo, con fingida indiferencia. Los niños, Vince y Greg le contestaron que sí. Él sonrió un poco y sacando su varita con un ademán grandilocuente, apuntó en dirección a las montañas y montañas de regalos que se apilaban bajo el árbol de Navidad-. _Donus Repartus._

Una luz plateada envolvió los regalos, que empezaron a flotar suavemente en dirección a sus destinatarios. Los niños chillaban cada vez que uno les aterrizaba al lado. Harry esperó a que le hubieran llegado todos y, sujetándolos como pudo, pues había más de los que esperaba, se acercó a Draco, que ya estaba desenvolviendo el primero. Era una especie de petaca hecha de metal, pero tenía dos compartimentos separados, con lo cual podía albergar dos líquidos distintos a la vez. Como era mágica, en su interior cabía mucho más líquido del que parecía.

-Caben al menos doce dosis de veritaserum y otras doce de multijugos-le explicaba Narcissa, mientras su hijo la observaba detenidamente.

-Es preciosa, gracias-dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después miró a Harry-.¿Te gusta?

Al verla de cerca, Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía labrada la cabeza de un dragón y que sus ojos eran dos rubíes diminutos.

-Es muy bonita-asintió

-Voy a dejar el tuyo para el final. ¿Quién te ha hecho regalos, aparte de nosotros?

Harry no había mirado aún sus tarjetas, así que no sabía muy bien quién era el "nosotros". Entonces vio que Narcissa también le había comprado algo. Los otros regalos eran de Daphne y Theo, Blaise y Pansy, la madre de Pollux y Adrian. Los primeros le habían comprado un gorro de lana, una bufanda y unos guantes, todo a juego. Adrian, quien incomprensiblemente para Harry, no le guardaba rencor por haberle privado de un amante como Draco, le había regalado un visor por el que se veía el último concierto de Dementores Asesinos, uno de sus grupos mágicos favoritos. El regalo de la madre de Pollux, un pesado y labrado tintero de cristal y media docena de plumas, era un detalle por haber llevado a Hermione al monasterio. El de Pansy y Blaise le hizo sonreir a regañadientes: era un libro con la foto de una bruja regordeta en la contraportada que tenía como título "¿Por qué las brujas buenas se enamoran de los magos malos?". Probablemente ya estaría muerto cuando Pansy se cansara de burlarse de él por haberse liado con Draco.

Sólo le quedaban los regalos de los Malfoy. Harry observó cómo Narcissa desenvolvía el libro sobre Herbología que él le había comprado a ella.

-Muy práctico-dijo ella, con una expresión que Harry decidió que era de aprobación.

Narcissa le había comprado una de esas camisas llegadas directamente del siglo XVIII a las que los Malfoy eran tan aficionados. Harry no terminaba de verse con aquello, pero la mirada golosa que le dirigió Draco, como si pensara que debía estar sexy con ella, le hizo contemplar su camisa con una mente más abierta.

Ya sólo le quedaba su regalo. El paquete de Draco era pequeño y estaba envuelto en un lujoso papel azul. Cuando lo abrió, se encontró con una cadenita de plata de la que pendía un pequeño y alargado prisma de cristal. Al mirarlo atentamente, se dio cuenta de que el colgante era, en realidad, un elegante frasquito que contenía un líquido transparente.

-Son lágrimas de fénix-le aclaró Draco, cerca de la oreja-. Llévalo siempre encima¿vale?

Harry se sintió conmovido. Las lágrimas de fénix, cuyos efectos ya conocía de primera mano, curaban casi cualquier herida, eran muy difíciles de obtener y su precio estaba por las nubes. No quería ni pensar lo que había costado llenar ese pequeño frasco. Pero lo que realmente le gustó fue pensar que Draco se preocupaba así por él.

-Claro... Gracias, Draco, es genial-dijo, dándole un beso.

-No servirá de mucho contra un Avada Kedavra, pero...

Harry se puso la cadena en el cuello y después se guardó el colgante debajo de la ropa.

-Es una pasada de regalo.-Sonrió, dándole otro beso rápido-. Venga, ahora abre el mío.

Draco asintió, impaciente, y empezó a desenvolverlo. Harry estaba un poco nervioso. Gracias a Dipsy, que había jurado guardarle el secreto, sabía ya con certeza que aquel juguete era de Draco. Y también sabía gracias a ella que los Malfoy no ignoraban que algunos de sus objetos personales habían cambiado de manos. Pero no era lo mismo saberlo que verlo con tus propios ojos. Esperaba que a Draco no le diera por entristecerse.

En cuanto descubrió lo que era, dio un pequeño jadeo.

-Harry... ¿es... es el mío?

-Eso creo-dijo, aún inseguro de cuál iba a ser su reacción.

-No... no entraste a mi casa a por él¿verdad?

-No.

Draco terminó de desenvolverlo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, paseando la vista con nostalgia por cada detalle. Después esbozó una sonrisa triste e irónica.

-Así que también roban mis juguetes¿eh? Pensaba que sólo les interesarían las joyas.

-Mierda, te he puesto triste¿verdad? No quería...

-No, no-le interrumpió Draco-. Harry, es... Era mi juguete favorito. Eso y mi escoba de primeros vuelos. Yo... me pasaba horas jugando... Tardes enteras, Mis padres lo mandaron hacer especialmente para mí, no es como los que se vendían en las tiendas.

-El Buscador de Sly tiene tu cara.

-Mi padre sabía que yo quería ser Buscador.-Miró a Harry y tragó saliva-. Me alegra que lo hayas rescatado. Gracias. –Se inclinó y le besó con fuerza-. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

---------------------------------------

Aquella misma tarde, cerca de la hora de cenar, una pequeña quemazón les indicó que Hermione acababa de concertar una cita con ellos a través de los sickles de plata encantados. Quería verlos al día siguiente, a las dos de la tarde, en casa de sus padres. Harry tenía guardia, pero se la cambió a Connor Montague para poder acudir y él y Draco se Aparecieron a las dos menos cinco en la casa de los Granger, convenientemente ocultos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad. Ron y Hermione ya estaban allí, hablando con la doctora Granger. Harry vio sus expresiones tranquilas y supuso que no tenían por qué ocultarse de la madre de Hermione, pero cuando fue a salir de debajo de la Capa, Draco se lo impidió, señalando a la mujer.

-No pasa nada-bisbeó Harry.

Draco le explicó por gestos que él pensaba quedarse ahí hasta que comprobara que eso no era una trampa. Harry asintió y usó la Aparición para salir de debajo de la Capa y dejarse ver delante de ellos. Ron y Hermione le sonrieron.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo va todo por allí?¿Funcionó la poción?

-Sí, sí, estamos todos bien. Hola, doctora Granger, cuánto tiempo sin verla.

-Hola, Harry-dijo ella. Saltaba a la vista que sabía más o menos lo que había pasado-. Me alegro de que estés bien.

-¿Has venido tú solo?-le preguntó Ron.

-No, Draco está por ahí, escondiéndose de tu suegra. ¡Au!

Harry había recibido una colleja invisible y la rubia cabeza de Draco salió rápidamente de debajo de la Capa.

-Yo no me estoy escondiendo, Potter. Hola, Granger-dijo, con una nota de amabilidad en la voz que no se transmitió al siguiente apellido-. Weasley...

La madre de Hermione se lo había quedado mirando fijamente. Ella y Draco habían coincidido una vez en el callejón Diagón, pero Harry tuvo la impresión de que no se estaba acordando de él, sino de Lucius, que también había estado presente. Ambos se saludaron con simple corrección y luego Draco arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión?¿Hay novedades?

-Algunas, pero estamos esperando a Remus, Tonks y los Weasley-dijo Hermione-. Deben de estar a punto de llegar.

-Mis padres-le aclaró Ron a Harry-. Ayer nos sonsacaron vilmente que estabas vivo y que sabíamos dónde te escondías.

-¿Lo sabéis?-replicó Draco, que se había tensado al oir mencionar a los Weasley.

-Sabemos que está contigo y cómo contactar con él-especificó Hermione.

-No te preocupes, Harry, ahora ya están convencidos de que eres totalmente inocente-dijo Ron.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido que Draco quedaba fuera de esa frase, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, llamaron a la puerta. Cuando la madre de Hermione la abrió, Molly y Arthur entraron en el comedor. La primera entró ya con lágrimas en los ojos y se echó a llorar en cuanto vio a Harry. Durante unos minutos, se repitió la misma escena que ya había tenido con Ron y con Hermione, las mismas disculpas avergonzadas, la misma alegría al verlo. Harry encontraba aquello tan balsámico como embarazoso y no ayudaba en nada la mirada entre fascinada y asqueada con la que Draco lo estaba observando todo, algo apartado de los demás. Conociéndolo, toda aquella emotividad debía de parecerle casi obscena.

Cuando Molly estuvo segura de que Harry estaba realmente vivo, les había perdonado su error y, a pesar de la extrema delgadez en la que según ella se encontraba, no iba a fallecer de hambre en los próximos minutos, se apartó para que Remus y Tonks, que había llegado con ellos, pudieran saludarlo.

-Cómo me alegro de volver a verte, Harry-exclamó ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Tienes muy buen aspecto.

-Gracias, Tonks.

Era un alivio reencontrarse con alguien que no se disculpara.

-Remy no consiguió engañarme. ¡Supe que estabas vivo en cuanto vi cómo le había cambiado la cara! Y tú...-Tonks se giró hacia Draco, que alzó una ceja-. Me alegra que seas de los buenos. Ya es bastante malo tener como tía a la chalada de Bellatrix Lestrange como para ser prima del líder de los Renegados y el asesino de Harry Potter.

-Ahora eres sobrina del líder de los Renegados y trabajas para un traidor asesino-replicó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Molly y Arthur parecían haberse dado cuenta entonces de que también estaba allí. Harry se puso un poco nervioso. No quería que los Weasley saludaran a Draco como si fuera un mal menor, como habían hecho Ron y Hermione en su momento. Quizás era inevitable, pero cada vez resultaba más desagradable. Sin embargo, Molly estaba mirándolo sin hostilidad.

-Los Slytherin no confían al cien por cien en nadie. No creo que te ofendas si te digo que sigo sin fiarme al cien por cien de ti, después de todo lo que hiciste en Hogwarts. Pero que salvaras a Harry... No sé cómo darte las gracias por eso.

Aquello era lo último que Draco esperaba, así que necesitó unos segundos para asimilarlo y reaccionar. Harry, sintiendo un cariño desmedido por Molly Weasley, se fijó en la media sonrisa de Remus y supuso que su viejo amigo tenía algo que ver.

-No tiene por qué darme las gracias-dijo éste, cortésmente-. Salvar a Harry fue un _placer._

Había un ligero énfasis en aquella última palabra que hizo sonreir a Harry hasta que descubrió que Tonks le estaba observando con suspicacia y una chispa de humor y trató de disimular un poco.

-Bueno¿qué es todo eso que queríais contarnos?

Ella asintió y todos buscaron una silla o un sillón en el que sentarse para hablar. Harry le hizo una señal a Draco para que se sentara a su lado, pero lo hizo en una silla, colocándola del revés para que el respaldo quedara delante de él.

-Tenemos varias cosas que contaros-empezó Hermione-. La primera es que hemos usado la Legeremancia con el juez del Wizengamot que declaró contra ti.

-No es un mago demasiado poderoso-dijo Ron-. Tonks y yo nos tomamos poción multijugos y lo pillamos por sorpresa en el baño del campo de los Holyhead Harpies. Le leímos la mente los dos. Yo no soy muy bueno en eso, lo reconozco, pero a Tonks se le da bien. Vimos claramente su recuerdo y sí que te vio en Knockturn Alley. No estaba mintiendo sobre ello. Eso quiere decir que o usaron poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por ti o le implantaron un falso recuerdo, como a Hermione. Siendo un juez del Wizengamot, creo que fue lo primero. En cualquier caso, eso descarta que esté implicado en la conspiración de Robards.

-No necesariamente-replicó Draco-. Podía saber que no era el verdadero Harry.¿Tratasteis de encontrar algún recuerdo que lo relacionara con Robards o la Puerta?

-No vimos nada parecido-contestó su prima-. Tampoco tuvimos mucho tiempo, eso es verdad, pero creo que podemos dejarlo fuera de esto.

-¿Y Albertus Rand?-preguntó Harry, recordando al experto que le había examinado en Azkaban. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo encontraran, era muy posible que lo hubieran asesinado también, pero hasta que no encontraran el cadáver...

-Seguimos igual. No hemos encontrado ninguna pista sobre su paradero.

-Si conozco a los mortífagos, ese hombre está muerto-dijo Draco-. Sabe demasiado.

Por las miradas de los demás, ellos no eran los únicos que lo pensaban.

-Hay más. Los Renegados han vuelto a atacar-dijo Ron-. Aún no ha salido en el Profeta, pero ya lo sabe casi todo el mundo.

Pansy aún seguía en el monasterio, así que no había podido informarles. Harry intercambió una mirada preocupada con Draco.

-¿Han matado a alguien?

-No, esta vez, no. Irrumpieron anoche en Borgin y Burkes y lo han registrado todo. Los dueños han presentado una lista de objetos robados, pero conociendo la clase de mercancía que se puede encontrar allí, dudo mucho que estén siendo sinceros del todo. Por supuesto, no hay nada que pueda ser la Llave de la Puerta.

Draco hizo una mueca reflexiva, como si sospechara que algo no cuadraba y no supiera el qué.

-Me extrañaría mucho que tuvieran un objeto así. Borgin y Burkes son expertos en esa clase de objetos, estoy seguro de que la reconocerían. Y... bueno, puede que tengan un sentido de la ética algo relajado, pero no son unos tarados. Si tuvieran la Llave y pensaran que ahora está en poder de los mortífagos... creo que lo habrían admitido.

Ron hizo un ruidito de escepticismo.

-¿Estás de broma?

-Se habrían inventado una historia, como que estaban terminando de asegurarse de que era lo que parecía antes de molestar a los aurores, o algo así. Pero os habrían avisado. Los problemas con los aurores son un mal menor, comparado con desatar el infierno sobre la tierra.

-¿Qué se supone que han robado de la tienda?-le preguntó Harry a Ron.

Su amigo sacó un pergamino y empezó a leer.

-Polvos de escorpión, un amuleto indio que da pesadillas, un Libro de los Muertos egipcio encuadernado en piel humana y un feto en un tarro de un supuesto cruce entre un ser humano y un duende.-Le entregó el pergamino-. Admitir que estaban en posesión de cosas peores les habría llevado a Azkaban.

Ron tenía razón, aquella lista no era demasiado fiable. Pero indicaba que los mortífagos no habían abandonado la búsqueda.

-Es probable que antes o después intenten entrar en Hogwarts-dijo Harry-. Ellos ignoran que Dumbledore ya nos ha dicho que la Llave no está allí. Deberíais advertir a Minerva para que estén aún más alerta.

Él estaba pensando sobre todo en la seguridad de los alumnos, pero Remus indicó enseguida que aquella podía ser una oportunidad para capturar a un mortífago con vida e interrogarle sobre la Puerta y el lugar donde se escondían. La Orden del Fénix podía ocuparse de aquello sin necesidad de dar explicaciones sobre Harry, aunque la propia McGonagall parecía sospechar ya algo.

-Una última cosa-dijo Arthur-. Los parientes de Robards se van el día veintinueve a su país. Lo oí ayer en el ministerio.

Harry y Draco se miraron, pensando lo mismo. Faltaban seis días. Y aunque Hermione, Remus y Molly no acababan de darle su aprobación, tampoco fueron capaces de proponer un plan mejor. Parecía ya la hora de irse. Los Weasley le dijeron que iban a echarle terriblemente de menos el día de Navidad.

-Sin ti y sin mi pequeña..,-murmuró Molly-. Como si no hubiera sido bastante con la muerte de Fred.

-Venga, cariño-dijo su marido, pasándole el brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla-. Al menos lo de Harry es temporal.

Ella miró a Harry con lástima.

-¿Estarás bien? Me parte el alma que vayas a estar solo ese día.

Harry le aseguró que sobreviviría, pero luego se quedó mirando a Ron. Desde que lo había conocido, quince años atrás, siempre habían estado juntos ese día. Ron también estaba pensando lo mismo, porque hizo una mueca.

-No será lo mismo sin ti-dijo, apartando la vista para no ponerse sentimental-. Pero te hemos traído todos tus regalos ahora. No puedes abrirlos hasta la mañana de Navidad.

Harry le dio las gracias y sujetó la bolsa que le tendían, llena de paquetes. Había un hechizo específico para hacer llegar los regalos de Navidad a sus destinatarios-una variante más potente del que había usado Draco para repartir los del solsticio-, pero no funcionaban si el lugar estaba protegido con un Fidelius. La ronda de despedidas se alargó un poco, entre felicitaciones de Navidad y más abrazos de Molly, y finalmente, Harry y Draco se fueron al monasterio usando la Aparición.

---------------------------------------------

NdA: (1) Ignoro si esta invocación pertenece al folklore popular o no. De todos modos, no es obra mía y la saqué de un artículo de la Wikipedia sobre celebraciones celtas, Beltane, solsticios y esas cosas.

Me gustaría recordar que, aunque lo esté retocando aquí y allá, este fic está terminado desde el primer día que empecé a publicarlo. Cualquier parecido entre esta historia y el séptimo libro de Rowling es pura coincidencia. Y por favor, si dejáis un comentario, tened cuidado con los spoilers, por lo menos durante unas semanas. No es por mí, que yo ya me lo he leído, sino por los demás.

María, hola. Mujer, yo diría que decir que Draco era virgen es llevar las cosas un poco lejos. Digamos que nunca lo había hecho así. Los dos chicos tienen que trabajar un poco más su comunicación. Y no sé si Draco tiene exactamente un complejo de inferioridad... Se siente muy mal por algunas cosas de su pasado y no está muy contento consigo mismo.

Lireve, hola. Draquito es un Géminis de los pies a la cabeza. Él y Harry tienen más en común de lo que creen, pero deben trabajar un poco en su relación de pareja, jaja. A un gato como el que dices seguro que no lo llaman "gatito lindo"¿verdad? XD

Tefi, k tal? No creas que va a haber lemon en todos los cap, ni mucho menos. Yo también quiero que Harry se quede con Draco y no se vaya, aunque la decisión de quedarse escondido en el monasterio no es fácil. Ya veremos qué pasa. Y bueno, como veo que te vas de viaje, pues pásatelo muy bien y ya te lees los cap cuando vuelvas, que no se van a ninguna parte, jaja.

Drakitap,hola. Ay, el séptimo libro... Me ha dejado con una sensación rara y poco agradable en el estómago. Pero bueno...hablemos del fic, necesito volver a pensar en Harry y en Draco como gays. No es que Draco piense que Harry va a dejarlo por los Weasley; él cree que si ya tiene a los Weasley convencidos de su inocencia, la familia de su supuesta víctima, lo tendrá fácil para demostrar su inocencia y se irá. Él siempre ha dado por sentado que era un huésped temporal, desde el primer día. Tienes razón al pensar que para Draco era especial hacerlo así; por eso se calla, en realidad. Él necesita un poco de control para sentirse seguro, y como le cede ese control a Harry, intenta conservar un poco guardando ese secreto. Oye, me alegro mucho de ayudarte a olvidarte de los días ajetreados. Besitos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 19 **Navidad**

Poco antes de despertar la mañana de Navidad, Harry estaba soñando que estaba con Draco en Hogwarts. En su sueño, Draco aún era Malfoy, pero un Malfoy bastante complaciente, porque después de una absurda conversación sobre unos deberes de Herbología, se arrodillaba frente a él y empezaba a hacerle una mamada. Era tan bueno que Harry terminó despertándose, gimiendo y terriblemente excitado, y lo que vio fue que Draco estaba entre sus piernas haciéndole una mamada.

-Buenos días-le saludó alegremente Draco, haciendo una pausa.

Harry sólo pudo contestar con un jadeo, porque aquella boca maravillosa se había puesto a trabajar de nuevo y poco después se corrió con un grito ahogado, sintiendo cómo la lengua de Draco recorría la punta y lamía hasta la última gota. Oh, Dios, cómo le gustaba que hiciera eso. Entonces Draco gateó hasta colocarse a su altura y le dio un beso lento y profundo. Tal vez no fuera el beso más romántico del mundo, considerando lo que acababa de hacer y que ninguno había ido aún a lavarse los dientes, pero a Harry le gustó de todos modos.

-Feliz Navidad-le dijo Draco al fin.

-Feliz Navidad.

Draco le recorrió el pecho con los dedos.

-Ahora ya puedes abrir los regalos de tus amigos.

Harry se levantó de la cama, abrió su baúl y buscó la bolsa que le habían dado los Weasley. Después volvió a la cama con ella y se sentó al estilo indio mientras recibía un hechizo de limpieza de Draco. Harry sacó el primer paquete, que era de Ron y Hermione y lo desenvolvió. Era un reloj de pulsera que funcionaba con magia.

-¿Te gusta?-le dijo a Draco.

-Prefiero otro estilo-dijo, diplomáticamente.

Molly no había podido tejerle uno de sus vistosos suéters de lana con su inicial y le habían comprado un kit mantenedor de escobas. Cuando sacó el tercer regalo y leyó la tarjeta, arqueó las cejas, sonriente y sorprendido.

-Este es para ti-le dijo a Draco, dándole un paquete cuya tarjeta iba firmada por Ron y Hermione.

Draco lo miró un segundo como si fuera venenoso antes de tocarlo, pero después lo aceptó y lo desenvolvió. Era un libro reciente y aburrido sobre pociones medicinales. Por la cara que puso, Harry dedujo que debía de encontrarlo muy útil. Entonces Draco esbozó una sonrisa mansa en su dirección, como si estuviera reconociendo que aquello le había pillado totalmente de improviso.

-Ha sido muy amable por su parte.

Tonks y Lupin también les habían mandado regalos a los dos. A Harry le habían regalado una mochila mágica en la que cabían diez veces más cosas de las que parecía y a Draco, un pisapapeles de cristal con forma de dragón que, pronunciando un encantamiento, podía volar majestuosamente por la habitación.

-Es bonito-opinó Harry, cuando el dragón volvió a su sitio-. Oye, Draco... Mañana hace un mes que empezamos a acostarnos. Podríamos ir a cenar por ahí. Ya sabes, para celebrarlo.

Draco lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Claaaaro, Harry. Hablaré con el ministro para que anule nuestras órdenes de busca y captura e iremos a donde tú quieras.

-No seas paranoico. Hemos ido al Londres muggle una docena de veces.

-Sí, por buenas razones y con la varita preparada.

-¿Como comprar regalos para el solsticio? Y a veces tú, Adrian y Vince os habéis ido a algún bar gay.

Vince no era exactamente homosexual, pero en el monasterio no había ninguna chica que quisiera acostarse con él, y de vez en cuando se había ido con Draco y Adrian. "Si están de espaldas da lo mismo" condensaba la opinión de Vince sobre el tema.

-Sí, con poción multijugos. Aunque bueno, si quieres que nos la tomemos y vayamos a cenar...

-No quiero la poción multijugos, está asquerosa. Además, quiero estar viendo tu cara, no la de otro tipo.

-Pues entonces olvídate. Harry, los aurores muggles también me buscan, el ministerio les pasó mis datos. Y me extrañaría mucho que no hubieran hecho lo mismo contigo.

Harry resopló, frustrado, y se dejó caer en la cama. Tenía que haber una manera de solucionarlo, maldita sea.

-¿Y si usamos un Confundus?

-Los aurores pueden anular los Confundus.

-Ya lo sé, Malfoy, soy un jodido auror. Pero los aurores no van por el mundo muggle lanzando hechizos anti-Confundus sólo para ver si casualmente nos encuentran. Y ya hemos dejado claro que es difícil que en una ciudad de seis millones de habitantes nos topemos con algún mago, no digamos auror¿no es cierto?-Draco parecía empezar a dudar y Harry insistió, acariciándole la pierna-. Mira... desde que empezaste a gustarme, tengo como esta obsesión contigo. Necesito llevarte a cenar y después al cine.

-¿Al cine?

-Ajá, sí. ¿Has ido alguna vez?

-No.

-¿Lo ves? Y dentro de cinco días iremos a por ese cabrón de Robards. Como tú bien dices, puede pasar cualquier cosa. No es que yo crea que algo va a salir mal ni nada de eso, pero... mierda, por lo que sabemos podríamos estar muertos para Fin de Año y yo quiero tener una cita contigo como Dios manda.

Draco parecía perplejo, pero divertido.

-Va a ser una cita muy interesante, si los dos estamos pensando en nuestra muerte inminente.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir. Mira... si lo prefieres podemos ir a otra ciudad. Yo sólo necesito un restaurante y un cine decente.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, Draco asintió.

-Está bien. Pero no le diremos a nadie a dónde vamos. Lo último que yo necesito es que cunda el ejemplo y todas las parejitas quieran ir también a Londres a dejarse capturar por los aurores.

----------------------------------------------------

Aunque fuera el día de Navidad, para el monasterio era un día más y aquella tarde, después de comer, había entrenamiento. A Harry le gustaban aquellas sesiones de hechizos y contrahechizos, aunque a veces alguien terminara con algún efecto secundario indeseable. Primero ayudaban a practicar algún hechizo a los más jóvenes o menos poderosos y después luchaban en parejas. Harry solía cruzar varitas a menudo con Blaise-quien, como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de su pequeña escuela, era el encargado de aquellos entrenamientos-, con Theo o con Narcissa. Draco nunca había hecho ademán de querer luchar contra él, del mismo modo que nunca había sido su pareja en la Cruciatus. A Harry le había sorprendido al principio, pero ahora se alegraba.

Aquel día, estaban practicando el Protego. Él estaba con Blaise, lanzándole hechizos cada vez más potentes para poner a prueba la resistencia de su escudo, un ejercicio muy parecido al que se hacía en la academia de aurores. Entonces, a su derecha, Theo soltó un pequeño grito cuando su escudo se rompió y un Expelliarmus le hizo caer al suelo de culo y Blaise se distrajo un segundo mirándolo. Harry, que estaba esperando una distracción así, le dio de lleno con un fuerte Aguamenti. Blaise salió disparado hacia atrás, chorreando y escupiendo agua. Draco, Adrian y el propio Theo, que aún seguía en el suelo, se echaron a reir. Blaise se puso en pie, miró directamente a Draco y se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos yo me atrevo a enfrentarme a él, que es más de lo que puedo decir de otros.

La sonrisa de Draco se borró instantáneamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Blaise?

Harry, inquieto, observó que todos estaban parando el entrenamiento para ver lo que pasaba y que Narcissa estaba fulminando a Zabini con los ojos. Blaise, por su parte, no cedió un palmo.

-No te preocupes, Draco. Lo entiendo. Al fin y al cabo, en Hogwarts no pudiste ganarle nunca. En _nada_. Es normal que no quieras...repetir la experiencia.

Era un golpe muy bajo y gratuito y Harry sintió ganas de agarrar a Blaise del cuello y estamparlo contra la pared. Pero tenía la sensación de que si hacía eso, si daba la cara por Draco delante de su grupo, sólo iba a empeorar las cosas. Lo único que temía era que la solución a aquel problema fuera un duelo entre ellos dos; si llegaban a ese punto, Draco estaría muy cabreado y la única manera de salir indemne de un encuentro con él en ese estado era pelear muy en serio.

Mirando a Blaise como si estuvieran los dos solos en el mundo, Draco trató de mantener su ira bajo control y sonreir casi con indiferencia.

-Harry es el Chico-que-vivió¿recuerdas? Ni Voldemort pudo con él. No pretenderás que lo haga yo.

-No, no pretendo eso. Déjalo, Draco.-Miró a Harry-. ¿Continuamos?

Pero Draco se puso delante de él.

-Hagamos una cosa, Blaise. Me enfrentaré a Harry... después de enfrentarme contigo. ¿Qué te parece¿Trato?

Harry no veía a Draco, pero sí a Blaise, y por la expresión de sus ojos supo que iba a aceptar aunque eso le mandara a la enfermería sólo para forzarlo a él a derrotar a Draco delante de todo el mundo.

-Eres un desgraciado, Blaise. No vas a hacerme pelear con él.

Blaise sonrió.

-Oh, Draco, qué tierno... No quiere hacerte pupita.

Draco se giró para fulminar a Harry con la mirada.

-No te tengo ningún miedo.-Miró de nuevo a Blaise-. ¿Qué dices, Zabini¿Hay trato o no hay trato?

Las dos luchas parecían inevitables, pero entonces Narcissa se acercó a ellos con cara de desprecio.

-Una pelea por ver cuál de los tres es más estúpido estaría mucho más reñida-susurró, colérica-. Quizás queráis recordar lo que va a pasar el sábado por la noche. Si es así como os vais a comportar, será mejor que nos entreguemos ya a los aurores y nos ahorremos las molestias.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aquello surtía efecto. Draco y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada rencorosa, pero los dos sabían que aquello se había acabado ahí. Al menos hasta después del sábado. Blaise, que era al fin y al cabo quien había empezado todo aquello, esbozó una sonrisa supuestamente conciliadora.

-Ahora mismo, me preocupa más pillar otra bronquitis que mi hombría. Creo que opto por ir a secarme y a tomarme algo caliente. Vosotros dos podéis hacer lo que queráis.

Draco aceptó esa retirada estratégica y se giró hacia los demás.

-Nosotros vamos a continuar. Harry, emparéjate conmigo¿quieres?-pidió, con voz casual-. Nunca había visto usar el Aguamenti como un hechizo de combate y quiero saber si mis escudos lo aguantan.

Harry no entendía nada. ¿Aún quería enfrentarse a él? Pero Draco no parecía tan enfadado como antes. Quizás sólo quería demostrar que no le importaba salir algo maltrecho de un enfrentamiento con él. Indeciso, asintió y empezó a lanzarle Aguamenti cada vez más fuertes. Poco después se tranquilizó. Saltaba a la vista de que se estaba tomando aquello como un simple ejercicio. Y cuando el chorro de agua traspasó su Protego y lo hizo caer como había hecho Blaise antes, se levantó sin darle importancia, sacudiendo el pelo como un perro para espolsarse el agua.

-Ya no hace falta que me duche.

-¿Quieres probar el Aguamenti conmigo?-le preguntó Harry, mientras él empezaba a secarse con un hechizo de aire caliente.

-Podéis seguir por vuestra cuenta si queréis, pero ya ha pasado la hora-dijo Narcissa, que se había emparejado con Theo.

-Entonces otro día.

Draco empezó a moverse entre la gente, asegurándose de que no había nadie que necesitara atención médica y dando alguna escueta felicitación aquí y allá. Mientras, Narcissa se colocó junto a Harry quien, como siempre, le estaba esperando para salir juntos de allí.

-Sería mejor que le dejaras solo.

-¿A Draco¿Por qué?

-No creo que ahora mismo quiera estar contigo.

Como si supieran de qué estaban hablando, Draco se acercó a ellos.

-¿Por qué no os vais marchando?-dijo, mirando sólo a su madre-. Yo voy a quedarme aquí un rato.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Draco...

Entonces sí lo miró y Harry se dio cuenta de lo alterado y furioso que estaba.

-Déjame solo, Harry. En serio.

-Pero...

-No. Me. Digas. Nada-dijo, dándole la espalda. Era como si sólo su mirada o un roce suyo pudieran hacerlo explotar.

Narcissa le empujó suavemente.

-Vámonos, Harry. Es mejor así, de verdad.

Él se dejó llevar porque sabía que Draco se lo había pedido totalmente en serio, pero no entendía nada. Cuando salieron de la sala, miró a Narcissa en busca de alguna explicación.

-¿Es porque he dicho que no quería luchar con él?

-Eso no ha ayudado mucho, pero no, no es por eso.

-¿Y entonces?¿Por qué está enfadado conmigo, si es Blaise el que ha intentado dejarlo mal delante de la gente?

-Blaise no... Harry, si te ha parecido que Blaise estaba cuestionando su valentía o su liderazgo te equivocas. Draco se somete a una de las Cruciatus más fuertes cada noche sin rechistar y no hay nadie aquí tan estúpido como para pensar que mi hijo es más poderoso que tú. No necesita que nadie lo crea para ser el jefe.-Narcissa apretó los labios un momento-. Lo que Blaise ha intentado es provocar una pelea personal entre vosotros dos. No es más que una venganza por haber dejado entrar a tu amiga aquí.

-¿Una pelea¿Para que yo ganara a Draco delante de todo el mundo?

Narcissa lo miró como si acabara de confirmar sus sospechas de que era retrasado mental.

-Potter¿no me escuchas? Acabo de decirte que nadie cree que Draco sea más poderoso que tú. En un combate limpio, nadie espera otro resultado excepto tu victoria.-Suspiró-. Pero eso no quiere decir que a mi hijo le guste que le restrieguen por la cara delante de todo el mundo que en Hogwarts nunca pudo ganarte al quidditch o en una pelea o que le dejaste en ridículo un montón de veces.

Harry no supo qué pensar.

-Se supone que lo que pasó entonces está olvidado. Por parte de los dos. Draco no fue precisamente una alegría en mi vida cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-Sí, lo sé. Harry, escucha... Draco está enfadado contigo y está enfadado con Blaise, pero sobre todo está enfadado consigo mismo por estar enfadado contigo. Y como está en ese estado, quiere quedarse solo hasta que se le pase para no terminar discutiendo contigo, que es lo que Blaise pretendía.

Harry se encontró deseando, no por primera vez, que hubiera un manual de instrucciones sobre los Slytherin en algún lugar.

-¿Y por qué Blaise quiere que discutamos¿Por qué le molesta tanto que Draco trajera a Hermione?

Esta vez, Narcissa tardó en contestar.

-Porque no trajo a nadie cuando murió la madre de Victor.-Harry no se esperaba aquello y la miró, algo sobresaltado-. No habría supuesto ninguna diferencia.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mariya era una chica búlgara que había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa con su padre. Blaise y ella se enamoraron y él la convenció para que huyera con nosotros. Un día, ya en su noveno mes, empezó a tener hemorragias. Pero tenía la Marca. Si la hubiéramos llevado a San Mungo, la habrían puesto delante de los dementores en cuanto hubiera dado a luz. Las cosas eran asi entonces.

-Lo sé.

-Draco estaba dispuesto a secuestar a un medimago y borrarle después la memoria, pero todo fue muy rápido. Ella murió en un par de horas y lo único que pudimos hacer fue sacarle el bebé. Blaise sabe que no fue culpa de Draco, que no fue culpa de nadie. Pero verlo traer a Granger... ha reabierto ciertas heridas.

-Ya entiendo.

-Déjalo solo, Harry. Cuando se le pase, te buscará.

---------------------------------------

Harry no volvió a verlo hasta casi dos horas después. Estaba en el exterior, contemplando cómo Adrian y Miles Bletchey jugaban un uno contra uno al quidditch, al mejor de siete. El encuentro estaba emocionante y no se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba a su lado hasta que sintió el peso de su mano en el hombro.

-Hola. ¿Quién va ganando?

-Adrian, tres a uno. Si atrapa la snitch, gana.

Draco se quedó callado un rato, viendo las evoluciones de los jugadores.

-¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?

Harry asintió y echó a caminar con él por los terrenos del monasterio sin rumbo fijo. Draco parecía tranquilo, pero a él le dio la impresión de que quería decir algo y no terminaba de decidirse. Después de un rato, Draco le acarició el dorso de la mano con los dedos y le sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué posibilidades tengo de salir de esta sin una explicación?

-No lo sé-dijo Harry-. Pero me gustaría que me la dieras.

Draco asintió, agachando un momento la cabeza, como si estuviera reconociendo que tenía razón.

-Odiaba que me ganaras siempre. Me ponía físicamente enfermo. No me gusta que me lo recuerden.

Harry se quedó un poco sorprendido por lo abrupto de su explicación.

-Draco, con el pasado que tú y yo tenemos... Esto va a pasar a menudo.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Harry, sé que no tengo derecho a reaccionar así, con las cosas que tú me has perdonado de aquella época. Y desde luego, ganarme no es nada por lo que tengas que disculparte. Por eso quería que me dejaras solo¿entiendes?. Para no decirte nada injusto o de lo que me pudiera arrepentir. Para que no me vieras portarme como un imbécil.-Hizo una mueca casi imperceptible-. Aunque no es como si eso fuera a ser una sorpresa para ti.

Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño, atando un par de cabos.

-¿Por eso nunca quieres jugar al quidditch contra mí?

Draco se tensó y apartó la vista.

-Puedo aguantar perder de vez en cuando, pero contigo pierdo siempre.

-Draco, ya no estamos compitiendo por la Copa.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Harry. No se trata de perder y ya está, es... Es como volver a ser un crío y escuchar a mi padre después de enterarse de que me habías ganado otra vez o de averiguar que Granger se había sacado mejores notas que yo. Yo... te echaba a ti la culpa de todo lo que él me hacía o decía¿no lo entiendes? Y no quiero sentirme así, no quiero odiarte como te odiaba entonces.

Harry comprendió que Blaise debía de haberle recordado todo aquello, pero la mención a Lucius había atraído toda su atención.

-¿Qué te hacía tu padre?

Draco pareció tensarse aún más.

-No me apetece hablar de eso.

-Ya te he contado cómo era vivir con los Dursley. Sé lo que es que te haga daño la gente que se supone que debe cuidar de ti. Mira, lo último que pretendo es que nos echemos a llorar el uno en brazos del otro compadeciéndonos de nuestras duras infancias. Pero quiero saber más cosas de ti, Draco. Y lo creas o no, también me importa lo malo.

Draco se quedó callado tanto rato que Harry pensó que no iba a contestarle. Pero lo hizo, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Contado, no parece tan grave. Pero cuando era pequeño, la sensación de no haber estado a la altura de sus expectativas podía dejarme sin dormir toda la noche. Cuando le oía decir que... que yo no valía ni el aire que respiraba y que no tendría que haber nacido... me quería morir. Y me prometía a mí mismo que iba a ser más frío, más cabrón, que iba a ganarte. Pero por mucho que me esforzara en ser la clase de hijo que él quería, siempre parecía decepcionado. Y yo le quería¿sabes? Tú odiabas a tus tíos y eso lo hace mucho más fácil, créeme. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por ganarme su aprobación.

Eso era verdad. Una de las pocas cosas positivas que había pensado de Draco en el colegio, si no la única, era que adoraba a su padre. Sin paliativos. Claro que Lucius no era nada digno de adorar, pero Harry, que siempre había tenido la curiosidad de los huérfanos por los padres e hijos, era capaz de valorar que lo quisiera tanto.

-Siempre he pensado que querías a tu padre mucho más de lo que se merecía. Lo mirabas como si fuera... lo más grande del universo.-Él asintió y Harry se decidió a hacerle la pregunta que tanto le había rondado la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no está aquí, Draco¿Quiso quedarse con Voldemort?

Draco tensó ligeramente la mandíbula y se miró las puntas de las botas antes de contestar. A lo lejos se oyó algo de alboroto. Uno de los jugadores tenía que haber atrapado la snitch. Entonces, esta vez sí, alzó la vista para mirar a Harry a los ojos mientras le contestaba.

-Mi padre huyó con los otros de Azkaban dispuesto a luchar a su lado y volver a recuperar su favor. Para entonces, hacía mucho tiempo que Voldemort había dejado de castigarme por no llegar a matar a Dumbledore y me había convertido en uno de sus lugartenientes. Mi padre, sin embargo, había perdido muchos puntos por dejarse capturar y al monstruo le encantaba tratarlo como a una mierda. Hasta lo puso un par de veces bajo mis órdenes. A mi padre no le sentó nada bien, pero... no podía hacer gran cosa.

-¿Le dijisteis que estabais preparando una huída, que eras espía de la Orden?

-Harry, si hubiera hecho esa estupidez, ahora mismo no estaría aquí. Mi padre creía en ese asesino tarado. Y en aquellos momentos, las cosas pintaban muy mal para nuestro bando. El tuyo y mío, quiero decir. Mi padre no habría visto razón alguna para traicionar a Voldemort y nos dimos cuenta enseguida de que no podíamos contar con él.

-¿Y qué pasó?

Draco sonrió un poco, la clase de sonrisa que no contenía ni un ápice de alegría.

-Mi madre dice que Azkaban le transtornó, que se volvió loco y por eso hizo lo que hizo. Pero yo no creo que fuera por eso. Creo que él, en el fondo, siempre había querido que yo me sintiera inferior para poder sentirse superior. Y cuando se encontró con que yo había conseguido ganarle, que Voldemort confiaba en mí más que en él, empezó a odiarme de verdad. Aunque... imagino que las cosas no habrían llegado tan lejos si mi madre no se hubiera quedado embarazada.

-¿Por qué?

Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-A los pocos días de contárselo, mi padre empezó a decirle cosas raras. Como que conmigo habían cometido muchos errores y que con mi hermano lo harían mejor. O que estaba seguro de que el niño sería el hijo que siempre había deseado tener. Un verdadero Malfoy. Mi madre se lo contó a Sev y él me lo contó a mí. Entonces Sev y yo fingimos una pelea monumental, con intercambio de imperdonables y todo, y empezamos a actuar como si no nos soportáramos. Él y mi padre siempre habían sido íntimos, así que cuando se tragó que Sev no podía ni verme terminó confesándole que planeaba deshacerse de mí.

-¿Deshacerse de ti?-preguntó Harry, en un hilo de voz.

-Matarme. Para entonces, faltaban muy pocos días para que huyéramos. Sev se aseguró de que no planeaba hacer nada antes de esa fecha y mientras tanto, mi madre y yo actuamos como si no supiéramos nada y terminamos los preparativos. El pacto con Moody especificaba, entre otras cosas, que teníamos que causar todas las bajas posibles antes de huir. Yo maté a mi padre.

Harry no pudo entender cómo había sido capaz de contarle todo eso sin un temblor en la voz, sin rastro de emoción en los ojos.

-Draco...

-Hace más de nueve años de eso-dijo, con voz apenas un poco más suave-. Todo lo que quieres decirme, ya me lo han dicho y no quiero volver a oirlo. Y todo lo que crees que siento, ya lo he sentido y no quiero recordarlo. Lo único que me importa ahora es que Altair pueda comprenderlo, cuando se entere.

A Harry le hubiera gustado abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que lo sentía, pero comprendió que Draco quisiera dejar eso atrás. Compadecerlo como si fuera un suceso reciente no le haría sentirse mejor.

-Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderá. Tu hermano te quiere muchísimo.-Draco esbozó una minúscula sonrisa que quizás podía significar que le alegraba saber que Altair le quería o que agradecía sus palabras o quizás las dos cosas-. ¿Tu madre sabe esto¿Lo sabe la gente?

-Mi madre lo sabe. Otros se lo imaginan. ¿De verdad nadie te ha comentado nada desde que estás aquí?

-No.

Draco asintió, distraídamente.

-Mejor.-Harry casi pudo oir el ruido de su cerebro arrinconando aquel recuerdo en el lugar donde solía estar siempre-. Bueno, Harry, comprendo que esto te haya conmocionado un poco, pero para mí es agua pasada, estoy empezando a helarme de frío y lo único que pretendía es que me dieras un beso y nos olvidáramos de lo que ha pasado en el entrenamiento, así que...

Harry supuso que si Draco podía hacerlo, él también podría, así que esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó a él y le besó con todo el cariño que fue capaz.

-Claro-dijo, pasándole el brazo por la cintura para darle un poco de calor-. Vamos dentro.

----------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, a las siete, Harry y Draco se aparecieron en el centro del Londres muggle. Hacía bastante frío, así que los dos llevaban gorros y bufandas que los ayudaban a pasar inadvertidos. Harry, que había pensado mucho en aquella cita, lo llevó hacia un McDonald´s. Obviamente no era el mejor restaurante que podrían encontrar, pero lo que quería era tener la sensación de que eran dos chicos normales y corrientes. Draco miró con curiosidad el local, lleno en su mayoría de familias con niños, adolescentes y turistas y le señaló una mesa desde la que podían vigilar la entrada.

-Tenemos que pedir primero-contestó Harry, llevándolo hacia el mostrador.

Draco se dejó llevar, aunque ya asomaron las primeras señales de descontento.

-¿Aquí sólo sirven hamburguesas?

-Más o menos, sí. Tienes que haber oído hablar de este sitio o del Burguer King.

-He pasado por delante de alguno alguna vez-confirmó, empezando a leer el menú de la pared-. ¿Eso es inglés? No entiendo nada. ¿Qué es un McNuggets¿Y un McFurry¿Qué te vas a pedir tú?

-Un cuarto de libra grande con patatas, ensalada de pollo, Coca-Cola y un helado de chocolate.

Draco le interrogó acerca de los ingredientes de la mitad de las hamburguesas del menú y al final acabó pidiéndose un McRoyal con queso. Mientras esperaban, también le preguntó por qué los camareros no llevaban la comida a las mesas, por qué iban vestidos de una manera tan horrorosa, y por qué las servilletas eran de papel y los cubiertos, de plástico. Harry le contestó cómo pudo, pero no empezó a plantearse que aquello no había sido una buena idea hasta que vio cómo Draco le hacía la autopsia a su hamburguesa antes de volver a montarlo todo en su sitio y dar un bocado cauteloso.

-No sabe como las hamburguesas que yo conozco.

-Está bueno. Prueba las patatas.

Draco sujetó una con las puntas del índice y el pulgar y le pegó un mordisquito.

-No saben como las patatas que yo conozco.

-Pues a mí me encantan-replicó Harry, metiéndose un puñado en la boca.

Draco volvió a darle otro mordisco a la hamburguesa.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es carne de ternera?

Harry asintió, aunque fue más por tranquilizarlo que por convicción y le dio un trago a su Coca-Cola antes de continuar.

-Mira, esto no es un restaurante normal, Draco. Tienes que pillarle el truco¿comprendes? Aquí no vienes a cenar bien, esto es comida-basura.

Draco, que había seguido comiendo valientemente, lo miró con ojos horrorizados y escupió lo que tenía en la boca sobre la bandeja sin indicio alguno de los supuestos aristocráticos modales de los Malfoy.

-¿Te has vuelto loco¿Comida de la basura? Vete a la mierda, Potter.

-No, Draco, Draco...-dijo, riendo, mientras lo sujetaba del brazo para que no se fuera-. No es comida de la basura. No seas idiota, hombre. Se llama así porque... bueno, porque se supone que no es muy saludable¿comprendes?

Aquello no mejoró en nada la opinión que Draco tenía de aquel sitio.

-¿Y por qué coño quieres que comamos comida que nos va a poner malos?-Miró a su alrededor con incredulidad-. Merlín, los muggles son idiotas.

Harry pensó en explicarle que no era así, que comerse una hamburguesa allí era como comerse un pastel de chocolate o un helado gigante de vez en cuando, pero luego se dijo que era mejor cambiar de sitio. Draco ya no iba a cenar a gusto y él quería que aquella noche la disfrutaran los dos

-Está bien, olvídalo. Vámonos de aquí.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces, pero cuando salieron a la calle y le dijo que le siguiera a otro restaurante que le gustaría más, Draco lo miró de reojo.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-No. En serio, no. Si te he de ser sincero... nunca habría llevado a nadie a ese sitio en una primera cita. Sólo quería... Bueno, no sé si podrías entenderlo. Comerse una hamburguesa allí e ir al cine es como ser absolutamente normal.

-Para un muggle.

-Sí, para un muggle.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres¿Sentirte absolutamente normal?

-Esta noche, sí. Pero también es absolutamente normal cenar en cualquier otro sitio e ir al cine, así que no pasa nada. ¿Has probado la comida italiana?

-Sí, claro. He estado en Italia media docena de veces.

-Hay un restaurante en la otra manzana que está muy bien. Cenaremos allí, con cubiertos de verdad y servilletas de tela, y luego iremos al cine. Y no hablaremos del monasterio o los mortífagos en toda la noche¿vale?

Draco asintió, y ya fuera porque se sentía mal por haberle hecho salir de la hamburguesería o porque estaba de buen humor, se pasó toda la noche contándole barrabasadas infantiles con Vince, Greg y Pansy. Los cuatro se conocían desde que nacieron, gracias a la amistad de sus padres, y habían tenido ocasión de hacer mil travesuras juntos. Harry supuso que sólo le estaba contando las que sabía que no chocarían demasiado con sus principios de Gryffindor, pero se rio de todos modos, igual que se reía cuando le contaban alguna vieja broma de los gemelos Weasley. Después, Draco le habló de sus viajes a Italia y otros países en los que había estado y de las cosas que había visto. Casi todos esos viajes los había hecho antes de ingresar en Hogwarts, pero incluso después había pasado un verano entero en el sur de Francia y había vistado Alemania, Egipto y Nigeria. Lucius Malfoy había tenido negocios en la mitad de los países del globo.

-Gracias a eso, pudimos conservar parte de nuestra fortuna cuando cayó Voldemort. El ministerio intervino nuestras cuentas en Inglaterra, pero ya habíamos hablado con los duendes de Gringotts y teníamos acceso directo a nuestras cuentas en el extranjero. Pero... eso tiene que ver con el tema prohibido de esta noche, así que... Mejor te cuento la vez que convencimos a Vince de que tenía un antepasado troll.

Mientras cenaban se bebieron casi una botella de vino entre los dos, así que Harry se sentía agradablemente mareado cuando salieron a la calle. El cine al que querían ir no estaba muy lejos de allí y se fueron caminando a toda prisa. Draco, que siempre tenía frío, se apretó a él en busca de calor y Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros, sin importarle demasiado que la gente les mirara de vez en cuando con curiosidad o con reprobación. A Draco le importaba aún menos. Puede que fuera un maniático respecto a la imagen de líder que quería dar en el mundo mágico, pero lo que pensaran los muggles de él le resultaba totalmente indiferente. Cuando llegaron al cine, que proyectaba ocho películas distintas, Harry se dio cuenta de que había una de James Bond y supuso que era una apuesta segura. Draco se pasó la mitad del tiempo haciéndole preguntas para poder entender la trama-había aprendido muchas cosas de los muggles en aquellos nueve años, pero, por ejemplo, ni siquiera sabía para qué servían los ordenadores-, y la otra mitad intentando meterle mano; sin embargo, cuando las luces se encendieron, aseguró que le había gustado mucho.

-¿En serio? Porque parecías un poco... perdido.

-¿Yo? No. Deseoso de aprender.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Si no te ha gustado lo del cine...

-No, no-dijo Draco, poniéndose la chaqueta y levantándose de su butaca-. El cine ha estado bien. Podemos volver otro día y probar otra película.

-¿Sabes?, hablar mal de una peli después de verla también es bastante normal. Así que si quieres criticarla, adelante. Tampoco creo que vaya a ganar muchos Oscars.

-¿Qué es un Oscar?-inquirió, haciendo que la pareja de delante se girara para mirarlo con incredulidad.

Harry se lo explicó mientras salían del cine, mezclados con el resto de la gente. El aire helado de la noche hizo que Draco se envolviera a toda prisa con su bufanda y caminaron con paso rápido en busca de algún lugar donde nadie pudiera verles Desaparecerse. Draco le señaló un patio abierto y entraron. Un segundo después, estaban en el camino al monasterio. El edificio estaba aún punteado de luces, señal de que quedaba mucha gente despierta.

-¿Crees que se habrán hecho ya la Cruciatus?-inquirió Draco.

-Sí, creo que sí-dijo Harry, consultando su reloj nuevo.

-Mejor... Acabaría vomitando las palomitas-dijo, poniéndose la mano en el estómago-. ¿Ha sido una noche absolutamente normal¿Ha sido como querías?

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Sí, muy normal. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí. Menos cuando me has llevado a comer comida de la basura.

-Comida de la basura, no. Comida-basura.

-Como sea.-Le dio una patadita a una piedra, que rodó por el camino-. Eh, Harry, en esas citas normales...hay sexo¿verdad?

Harry se echó a reir.

-El mejor.

----------------------------------------

Si no hubieran estado en un monasterio, Harry habría llegado a la herética conclusión de que el Paraíso era estar dentro de Draco Malfoy y oirlo gemir incontroladamente. Cuando salió de él y se tumbó a su lado, lo único en lo que podía pensar, si es que podía pensar algo, era en dormir. Sin embargo, descubrió que Draco aún tenía ganas de hablar, y del tema más inesperado.

-¿Eso es lo que te pasaba? –preguntó sin más, con curiosidad-. ¿Querías sentirte normal?

-¿Lo que me pasaba?-dijo, intentando espabilarse-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco le lanzó una de esas miradas que decían "he sabido encontrarte los puntos débiles desde que te conocí".

-Bueno... cuando terminó la guerra te ofrecieron un puesto en el Wizengamot¿no? Nos lo contó Pansy.

-Sí.

-Pero no lo aceptaste.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No tenía ni dieciocho años. Lo único que había demostrado era mi capacidad para matar a Voldemort. No pensé que eso me cualificara para ser miembro del Wizengamot.

Aunque eso sólo era verdad en parte, claro. Porque al oir la propuesta de Scrigmeour, el Harry de dieciocho años había gritado mentalmente "dejadme en paz, dejadme en paz" hasta quedarse afónico.

-¿Crees que lo habrías hecho peor que esos idiotas?-replicó Draco-. ¿Los que cerraron Slytherin, los que te condenaron al beso del dementor, los que se tragaron que mi padre había obedecido a Voldemort bajo la Imperius en la Primera Guerra? Hazme caso, Harry, tendrías que haberte esforzado muchísimo para igualar la estupidez que rige el tribunal. Y tú podrías llegar a ser Hechicero Jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, si quisieras. Te conformas con nada y eso no lo entiendo.

-No me interesa el poder.

Draco arqueó las cejas, estupefacto.

-¿No te interesa el poder¿Prefieres que otros tengan poder sobre ti¿Crees que la sociedad está mejor en manos de gente como Scrigmeour, Dolores Umbridge o...?

-No se trata de eso.

-¿No?¿De qué se trata, entonces?

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía que pararse a pensarlo porque no conocía la respuesta. Aquella era una cuestión que nunca había considerado. En su momento, había renunciado al Wizengamot porque le parecía lo correcto; pero lo cierto es que cuando pensaba en poder, lo asociaba inmediatamente a Voldemort y a otros como él.

-No quiero acabar como Voldemort. El poder corrompe, Draco, eso no puedes negarlo.

Draco se había quedado estupefacto antes. Ahora estaba mucho más allá.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio¿Que el poder corrompe? Harry, el poder no es querer matar muggles y conquistar el mundo, es no dejar que el mundo te conquiste a ti. Es... es hacer lo que debes porque puedes. Tú lo entendías en Hogwarts¿por qué no lo entiendes ahora?

Harry no estaba muy contento con el rumbo de aquella conversación.

-El poder es creer que tienes derecho a dirigir el destino de los demás.

-Siempre ha habido líderes y seguidores. Tú eres un líder nato. Y tienes más integridad que el resto del Wizengamot juntos. No lo harías tan mal, Harry.

-No creo que este sea un buen momento para empezar mi carrera política-replicó, sarcástico.

Draco debió notar al fin hasta qué punto se estaba sintiendo incómodo porque su expresión cambió.

-Bueno, dejaremos el tema para otro día-dijo, conciliador. Después le acarició la cadera-. ¿Quieres que hablemos de tu sexinez?

-¿Sexinez? Esa palabra te la acabas de inventar.

-Esa palabra nació en cuanto llegué a la pubertad, Harry. Pero también se te puede aplicar a ti.

-Tengo sexinez¿eh?

-Montones y montones.

-Bien... Hablemos de ello.

---------------------------------------------------------

María, hola. Me gustan las escenas entre Altair y Draco y me quedé con las ganas de escribir más. Puro estilo Malfoy, los dos, jeje. Tienes razón al pensar que, cuanta más gente sepa que Harry está vivo, más riesgo corre el monasterio. Ya veremos qué pasa. Y gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

Drakitap, amiga¿cómo estás? Yo siempre he pensado que los magos tradicionales eran paganos y seguían antiguas religiones, me parece muy lógico. Draco quiere mucho a Harry, aunque no lo diga de palabra. Creo que se nota en sus actos. Y al revés, lo mismo. En cuanto a la borrachera... jeje, es que no me imaginaba a Draco poniéndose a hacer el animal o el payaso delante de todos, no creo que sea su estilo. Pienso igual que tú sobre los Weasley, son la familia de Harry. Besitos y gracias, guapa.

Lireve, he de confesar que no soy ninguna experta en esas cosas. Quería que mis magos tuvieran ese tipo de celebraciones y me informé. Me costó mucho pensar en qué podía regalarle Harry a Draco y tuve la suerte de que una amiga me dijera "algo que hayan sacado de su casa para venderlo, algo de cuando era pequeño". Y entonces se me ocurrió el campo de quidditch. Un beso, nos vemos!


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 20 **Gawain Robards**

Harry se aseguró una vez más que llevaba su varita en el bolsillo y observó cómo Draco se metía su petaca con la veritaserum en un bolsillo del forro de su capa.

-¿Listo?

Draco asintió, pero antes de marcharse, en un gesto rápido y seguramente inconsciente, se miró en el espejo que tenía colgado en la puerta y se dio un último e innecesario retoque al pelo. Harry se rio entre dientes.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Draco.

-Tú, presumido. Vamos a secuestrar a Robards y te paras a mirarte el pelo en el espejo.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-Con esa actitud, nunca vas a ganar el premio a "Perseguido por la justicia más guapo del año"¿sabes?

-Oh, vaya, ya sabía yo que algo me estaba quitando el sueño últimamente; debe de ser eso.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero vio a Greg acercándose a él y lo examinó de arriba abajo.

-Átate bien las botas. ¿Llevas la varita?

-Sí, Draco, claro.

Cuando Greg tuvo las botas bien atadas, se encaminaron a la salida. La gente sabía que se marchaban a una misión que podía suponer un cambio importante para ellos, pero no conocían los detalles, y la mayoría les había deseado suerte más o menos directamente a lo largo de la cena. Pero cuando estaban ya cerca de la puerta, donde Blaise y Narcissa les esperaban, Victor y Altair llegaron corriendo.

-Draco, espera...

-¿Qué?

Altair se lo quedó mirando y se encogió de hombros.

-Nada.

Draco se impacientó, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que Victor también estaba pegado a su padre.

-Sólo quieren ver cómo os vais¿verdad?

Altair asintió y miró de nuevo a Draco, que pareció no saber muy bien qué hacer. Al final, con ademán un poco inseguro, le palmeó un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos. No toques mis cosas.-Miró a Narcissa-. Hasta luego.

-Tened cuidado.

Harry, Draco, Blaise y Greg salieron del monasterio y atravesaron sus muros. Todos llevaban sus escobas para poder escapar si algo salía mal y alguien lanzaba un hechizo anti-Aparición. Harry se daba cuenta de que el corazón ya había empezado a cargar su sangre de adrenalina y se sentía con los sentidos más alerta, pero apenas estaba nervioso, sólo decidido a sacar a Robards de su casa y hacerle confesar. De vez en cuando le lanzaba alguna mirada de reojo a Greg, que marchaba tan callado como los demás. La tarde anterior había vuelto a decirle a Draco que creía que llevarlo era un error, que cometería alguna distracción fatal que lo echaría todo a perder, pero eso no había hecho que Draco cambiara de idea. Aunque Zabini le caía peor, su presencia no le preocupaba; al menos era un mago competente, uno de los más poderosos del grupo.

-Es la primera vez que viene a despedirme-le dijo Draco de pronto, en voz baja. Harry, que en ese momento no sabía de qué le hablaba, lo miró inquisitivamente-. Mi hermano. Ya sabes, los niños pequeños no se dan mucha cuenta de esas cosas.

-Ya no es tan pequeño-contestó Harry.

-No, supongo que no.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que Draco lo lamentaba y supuso que se debía a todas las otras cosas que Altair podia empezar a notar, como su extraña situación en el monasterio, o cosas que podía empezar a preguntar, como qué había pasado con su padre. Pero no era un buen momento para hablar de ello. Habían llegado ya fuera del alcance del hechizo anti-Desapariciones y debían ir a la casa de los Robards.

El grupo se Apareció a unos doscientos metros de la casa; sus luces eran visibles en la oscuridad. Harry y Draco lanzaron un hechizo para comprobar que no había más gente en la zona excepto ellos cuatro y los dos ocupantes de la casa.

-No hay nadie-susurró Draco.

Harry sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad, cuidadosamente doblada, que se había metido por dentro de la camisa.

-Cuando queráis.

Draco miró a Blaise y a Greg y asintió.

-Estamos listos.

Harry también asintió.

-De acuerdo. Buena suerte.

Draco le detuvo sujetándole del brazo y acercó la boca a su oreja.

-Si el dementor te pillara y te dementorizara aún podríamos follar, pero no sería lo mismo.-Harry soltó una risita y Draco se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos-. Ten cuidado.

Harry cedió al impulso de besarlo con pasión inesperada.

-Oh, por favor...-exclamó Blaise, asqueado-. Mátame, Greg.

Pero Harry miró a Draco a los ojos.

-Tú también.

Entonces se cubrió con la Capa para no ser visto por cualquier testigo inesperado y, montándose en su escoba, se elevó en el aire. Con una última mirada a Draco, emprendió el vuelto hacia casa de Robards. Sus palabras resonaban aún en sus oídos e impedían que la sonrisa desapareciera del todo de su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban más llenos de determinación que antes.

Había recorrido más de la mitad del camino cuando tuvo la sensación de que el frío aumentaba y su alegría se rebajaba un poco. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta; era el dementor, que se acercaba. En la oscuridad de la noche, el sudario negro de la criatura lo volvía casi invisible también, pero consiguió distinguirlo a unos treinta metros de distancia de él, acercándose a toda velocidad. Los dementores eran ciegos, pero percibían las emociones felices de la gente.

Cuando lo tuvo a veinte metros, dio la vuelta a la escoba y salió huyendo. El dementor le persiguió. Harry sentía como la depresión le invadía poco a poco y se concentró en pensamientos felices. La criatura seguía tras él, alejándose cada vez más de la casa que debía proteger. Harry aumentó la velocidad y siguió pensando en Draco para no dejarse abatir por la tristeza y para que el dementor no abandonara la persecución. Cuando calculó que estaba al menos a dos kilómetros de la casa, sacó una chocolatina del bolsillo, la desenvolvió con la ayuda de los dientes y se tragó un buen bocado. Después sacó su varita y aminoró un poco la velocidad para dejar que el dementor se acercara a él. Podía notar cómo le alcanzaba gracias a la sensación de hielo en sus huesos, al miedo y la desesperación que crecía en su interior, pero conocía bien esos efectos y no se dejó influir por ellos. Cuando supo que lo tenía a seis o siete metros hizo una maniobra brusca, haciendo que la escoba cayera en picado. El dementor, desprevenido, no pudo alterar su trayectoria con tanta rapidez y Harry, con otra maniobra, se colocó entre la casa de Robards y él. La criatura, que ya se había dado la vuelta, se dirigió velozmente hacia él y Harry lo apuntó con la varita.

_-¡Expecto patronum!_

Un rayo blanco y poderoso salió de su varita y se transformó en la brillante silueta de un imponente ciervo. El animal embistió al dementor y lo hizo huir en dirección opuesta a la casa. Harry no se esperó a ver cómo el ciervo lo perseguía; se moría de impaciencia por saber qué estaba pasando con Robards. Entonces hizo volar la escoba a toda velocidad hacia allí mientras se comía el resto de la chocolatina.

-----------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry estuvo cerca de la casa, usó la varita y se aseguró de que Draco y los demás habían conseguido romper los hechizos de protección que rodeaban la casa del auror. En el jardín, inconscientes, estaban los crups. Un flash de luz azul en la ventana le hizo saber que la pelea aún no había terminado. Harry descendió de su escoba frente a la puerta principal y mientras se guardaba la Capa bajo la camisa,oyó un ruido sordo. Con cautela, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-¡Cómo le hagáis daño os mataré!-oyó gritar a Robards.

-Nosotros no somos unos asesinos como tú y tus amigos-replicó Draco.

Harry llegó entonces al comedor. Robards estaba tirado en el suelo, inmovilizado con un Incarcerus y tan rabioso que sólo le faltaba echar espuma por la boca. Goyle estaba dejando a su inconsciente mujer sobre un sofá. La expresión de Robards cuando lo vio aparecer fue de auténtico estupor.

-Potter...

Draco se giró hacia él.

-Ah, ya estás aquí.

Robards miró a Harry con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué haces con ellos¿Qué... qué quieres de mí?

Harry no recordaba haber sentido tanto odio hacia nadie desde Voldemort.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en planear el asesinato de mi mujer, Robards?-preguntó, con ira apenas contenida-. ¿Mataste tú mismo a Ian Tennant?

El auror abrió los ojos, claramente asustado.

-¿Qué¿Te has vuelto loco¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Draco se interpuso entre ambos y miró a Harry con fría determinación.

-Este no es el momento, Potter. No seas estúpido y cálmate.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo Blaise, tenso.

-Sí, vámonos.

Harry vio cómo Draco sujetaba a Robards y se Desaparecía con él. Blaise y Goyle le siguieron y Harry hizo lo mismo poco después. Narcissa les aguardaba ya en la cabaña de la que les había hablado Zabini, y ella y Draco estaban atando a un agitado Robards a una silla. El auror miraba a Narcissa como si dudara de sus propios ojos. Mientras tanto, Harry usó su varita para activar el Traslador que debía hacer acudir a Ron.

-¡Potter!¡Harry¡Tienes que escucharme¡No sé lo que te ha dicho esta gente de mí, pero no debes creerlos¡Son unos mortífagos!

Si las miradas pudieran matar, aquellas habrían sido las últimas palabras de Robards. Harry apenas podía mantener el control cerca de él y que le estuviera hablando como si fuera inocente no ayudaba en nada.

-Si vuelves a abrir la boca sin que te hayan preguntado te crucio-le advirtió Draco.

Tal y como habían planeado, Blaise se Desapareció y volvió al monasterio, que no podía arriesgar a sus tres líderes. Narcissa se colocó delante del auror y lo apuntó con la varita.

_-Legeremens._

Desde fuera, el hechizo no resultaba impresionante. Sólo eran dos personas mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Pero Harry pudo ver la tensión en el rostro de ambos, el brillo de la transpiración que empezaba a cubrir la frente de ambos. Robards era bastante bueno en Oclumancia, pero, aunque pudiera presentar batalla, Harry conocía demasiado bien la maestría de Narcissa con la Legeremancia como para dudar de que acabaría por imponerse; el único problema es que no sabían de cuánto tiempo disponían.

Un brusco ruido a su espalda indicó que alguien acababa de llegar. Tres varitas, incluidas la de Harry, apuntaron al recién llegado. En cuanto vieron que se trataba de Ron, las bajaron.

-Hola, Harry¿ha ido todo bien?-Él asintió mientras le hacía una señal para que no hablara tan alto. Ron asintió también, pero luego descubrió a Narcissa y se quedó tan atónito como Robards-. ¡Es Narcissa Malfoy!

Harry le volvió a pedir silencio, pero la madre de Draco rompió el encantamiento y se giró hacia Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Hay algún Weasley que no sea estúpido?

-¿Qué has averiguado?-le preguntó Harry bruscamente, con una dura mirada.

-He llegado a ver sus reuniones con Lestrange. Tal y como suponías, su plan es resucitar a sus propios muertos.

-¿Qué está diciendo¡Esa mujer es una mentirosa! Harry¡no la escuches¡Weasley!

Draco lo apuntó con la varita.

-Último aviso, desgraciado.

Harry ignoró deliberadamente al auror y se dirigió a Narcissa.

-Puedes contarnos lo que has visto en su mente más tarde. Es mejor que le demos ya el veritaserum.

Narcissa miró a su hijo, quien asintió, y sacó un vial de poción de un bolsillo de su túnica. Robards intentó evitar por todos los medios posibles que el líquido llegara a su estómago, pero la cruciatus le había dejado algo débil y Narcissa no se andaba con chiquitas.

-Sólo tardará un par de minutos.

Draco le dijo a Greg que se fuera a vigilar el exterior. Harry y Ron se acercaron a él.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas¿Habéis tenido muchos problemas?

-No. Sabiendo el estilo de hechizo de protección que usaba, pudimos saltárnoslo enseguida. Los crups se nos echaron encima a los cinco segundos, pero Blaise y Greg se encargaron de ellos mientras yo lanzaba el hechizo anti-Desaparición para que los Robards no pudieran escapar. Después entramos en la casa. Greg y yo fuimos a por Robards; el muy cabrón no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de usar el Avada Kedavra contra nosotros, pero al final conseguí alcanzarlo con un buen Expelliarmus. Su mujer intentó huir por la Red Flú; Blaise la atrapó cuando ya estaba a punto de desaparecer por la chimenea.

-Genial.

Harry observó a Ron y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la seriedad con la que miraba a Robards, también estaba un poco conmocionado por haberse encontrado con Narcissa y Greg. Seguramente ya había pensando más de una vez que podían estar con Draco, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra cosa, verlos en carne y hueso. Entonces le envió una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora y Ron hizo una mueca con la que parecía decir que jamás hubiera creído que llegaría el día en el que participaría en el secuestro del jefe de los aurores con un puñado de ex mortífagos.

-Ya está listo-anunció Narcissa.

Greg se quedó vigilando y Ron, Harry y Draco se plantaron frente al maniatado auror, que ahora tenía una expresión nerviosa y acorralada. No podía parecer más culpable. Harry empezó a hacerle la media docena de preguntas de control y después comenzó sin más.

-¿Quién mató a Ginny Weasley?

-No lo sé.

-¿Avisaste a alguien para que la matara?

El auror hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, como si estuviera luchando contra la necesidad de ser sincero.

-Sí.

Ron le dio a Robards tal puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo arrastrando la silla con él. Harry le dirigió una ligera mirada de desaprobación por haber interrumpido el interrogatorio y levantó a la silla y al auror del suelo.

-¿Sabías que yo era inocente?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué la matasteis?

-Queríamos tenderte una trampa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitábamos tu sangre para un hechizo. No íbamos a ir a por ti todavía, pero cuando me contaste que habías encontrado un testigo del asesinato de los Wallace, comprendí que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que averiguaras lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Si lo arreglasteis todo en menos de seis horas, es que ya estaba previsto. ¿Me equivoco?

Robards negó con la cabeza y le confesó que lo llevaban vigilando mucho tiempo. Los mortífagos habían descubierto que Ginny tenía una aventura con Schdmit y el plan de emergencia era tenderle una trampa y conseguir su dementorización; de ese modo, se aseguraban de que no descubría nada y habrían podido usar su sangre cuando hubiera llegado el momento. Al recibir el aviso de Robards, los mortífagos habían reaccionado rápidamente y, además, se habían visto favorecidos por la suerte. Uno de ellos siguió a Harry desde el gimnasio y lo vio hablar con Hermione; resultó ser lo bastante listo como para comprender que tenerla a ella de testigo contra él sería una ventaja extra y consiguió pillarla por sorpresa y secuestrarla; después de llevarla a un lugar seguro, había llamado a uno de sus compañeros, bueno en esa clase de hechizos, y le habían modificado la memoria.

Mientras tanto, el propio Lestrange y dos mortífagos más habían ido a por Schdmit y, poniéndolo bajo la Imperius, lo habían obligado a ir a casa de Harry, donde sabían que estaba Ginny, hacerle también la Imperius y obligarla a levantar los hechizos de protección. Después habían entrado ellos. Harry le ordenó con rabia contenida que se ahorrara los detalles.

-¿Mataste a Marcus Belby?

-No.

-¿Diste instrucciones para que lo mataran?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No paraba de hacer preguntas sobre ti. No entendía por qué Malfoy y los suyos no habían liberado a los mortífagos de Azkaban.

-¿Mataste a Ian Tennant?

Robards tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Sí.

Draco intervino, impaciente.

-¿Estás en contacto con Rodolphus Lestrange y su gente?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes que están buscando la Puerta de Estigia?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde está el refugio de los mortífagos?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo te pones en contacto con ellos?

-Les envió un mensaje por lechuza.

-¿Tienes alguna pista o sospecha del lugar en el que se esconden?

-Las lechuzas siempre vienen del norte.

Aquello no era una gran noticia. Entre los aurores se daba por sentado que los mortífagos se refugiaban al norte del país.

-¿Algo más?-insistió Draco. Robards apretó los labios con fuerza, como si quisiera detener una respuesta-. ¿Qué más sabes sobre el escondite de Lestrange y los suyos?

-Creo que viven en una casa abandonada, una casa muggle cerca de Middlesbrough.

Harry intercambió una mirada rápida con Ron, que estaba escuchando al auror con una mezcla de asco e incredulidad. Draco continuó preguntando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando con ellos?

Robards lo miró con airada frustración.

-¡Yo no trabajo con ellos¡Iba a engañarlos! -Se dirigió a Harry con expresión desesperada-. Harry... Harry, tienes que entenderlo. Yo iba a engañarlos. Ella misma lo ha dicho: iba a resucitar a la gente que no debería haber muerto. ¿No lo ves? Mi familia... La tuya.

-Y daba igual a quien mataras para conseguirlo porque después los resucitarías¿no?-dijo Narcissa, con desprecio.

-¡Sí!¡Sí!

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-La Puerta no funciona así-dijo, con una calma letal. Casi podría compadecerlo. Casi. Porque no se olvidaba de Ginny ni de Ian Tennant. Ni siquiera de Marcus Schdmit, el amante de su mujer-. Si esa Puerta se abre, desaparecerán las barreras entre los vivos y los muertos y esto será un infierno.

Robards negó con la cabeza de un modo casi infantil, negándose a oir, negándose a creer.

-No. No es verdad. La Puerta puede controlarse.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-dijo Draco-. ¿Ellos?

-¡Sí! La quieren usar para resucitar a Quien-ya-sabéis y los demás.

-Entre todos no suman ni medio cerebro-replicó Narcissa, aún más despectiva.

-¿Qué más saben de esa Puerta?-preguntó Draco-. Has hablado de un hechizo. ¿De qué se trata?

-Es el encantamiento que abre la Puerta-contestó el auror.

-¿Cómo es ese encantamiento?

-Sé cómo es su traducción, pero el encantamiento debe pronunciarse en su idioma original, y yo no he conseguido averiguar qué idioma es.

-¿Qué dice?

-"La sangre del primero me da la fuerza. La sangre y la magia abren la Puerta de Estigia. Yo invoco a las almas perdidas y reclamo mi poder sobre la Muerte."

Harry vio cómo los labios de Draco repetían rápidamente las palabras de Robards para grabarlas en su memoria.

-¿Quién conoce el encantamiento original?¿Lestrange?

-Él, seguro. Pero no sé si lo conoce alguien más. Está escrito en un pergamino, uno que guardaba vuestro amo.

Aquello fue una mala elección de palabra. Draco le clavó a Robards la punta de su varita en la garganta y se acercó tanto a él que parecía que fuera a besarlo.

-Yo no tengo amo, basura. ¡Yo no tengo amo!

Harry lo agarró del brazo, intentando alejarlo del auror.

-Déjalo, Draco. Déjalo.

Entonces Greg dio un grito de alarma.

-¡Draco, nos han encontrado!

Durante una fracción de segundo, todos se quedaron helados por la noticia. Entonces un rayo verde hizo saltar en añicos el cristal de la ventana y pasó sólo a unos centímetros de Narcissa.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Draco.

Harry sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la lanzó a Ron.

-¡Póntela y vete!

Los Avada Kedavras estaban empezando a llover sobre ellos. Harry, que estaba contraatacando con Incendios y Desmaius, oyó cómo Draco le gritaba a Greg que se cargara al auror al hombro y se Desapareciera, pero la maldición siguiente le hizo comprender que habían lanzado un hechizo anti-Desaparición sobre la cabaña.

-¡A las escobas!-ordenó Draco, abriendo un boquete en el techo con la varita.

Los hechizos entraban y salían de la cabaña, haciendo saltar chispas verdes de las paredes. Harry se dio cuenta de que Narcissa estaba lanzando Avadas Kedavras también. ¿Estaba segura de que no eran aurores o le daba lo mismo? Draco le tiró una escoba a su madre, que se montó en ella, se echó un Confundus y salió disparada hacia el cielo a través del agujero.

-¡Vamos, Greg!-le gritó Draco.

Casi a cámara lenta, Harry vio un Avada Kedrava dirigiéndose directamente hacia Greg. Alzó la mano, intentó avisarle, pero sabía que no iba a tener tiempo. Gritó su nombre, y mientras lo hacía, el mortal rayo verde se estrelló en su espalda. Greg cayó al suelo sin vida, dejando caer con él al jefe de los aurores. Un conmocionado Draco miró el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No...

Harry lo empujó sin miramientos y le puso una escoba en la mano.

-¡Vámonos!¡Vámonos!-Draco parecía incapaz de reaccionar y seguía mirando a Greg con expresión aturdida. Harry lo zarandeó, desesperado-. ¡Draco, tenemos que irnos!

Por fin, Draco reaccionó, se colocó a horcajadas sobre la escoba y salió por el agujero del techo. Harry lanzó dos Avada Kedavras en dirección a la puerta y salió volando tras Draco, dejando atrás a Robards. Una vez fuera de la casa, se dio cuenta de que seguían con problemas. Dos mortífagos montados en escobas estaban casi encima de ellos; él y Draco habían salido de la casa segundos antes de que ellos se colaran por el agujero. Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y atacó a uno de ellos con un Avada Kedavra. El rayo verde le dio en el hombro, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo caer de su escoba, muerto. Otros dos mortífagos aparecieron por el agujero.

-¡Es Potter¡Cuidado!

-¡Malfoy, maldito perro traidor, vamos a descuartizarte vivo!

Harry miró hacia atrás para ver a qué distancia los tenían; no podían ser más de quince metros. Uno de los mortífagos, creyó identificar al padre de Theo Nott, le lanzó un Avada Kedavra, e hizo un movimiento brusco con la escoba para evitarlo. Otro Avada Kedrava cruzó a un par de metros de él en dirección opuesta; provenía de la varita de Draco. Nott se apartó, pero chocó contra su compañero y lo desequilibró, dándoles unos segundos más de ventaja. El tercer mortífago, sin embargo, aún mantenía la distancia de antes.

Draco y él llevaban mejores escobas, pero tenían que volar todo el rato mirando hacia atrás para esquivar las maldiciones y lanzar sus propios hechizos. Entonces un rayo rojo proveniente del suelo golpeó a uno de los mortífagos más retrasados y lo hizo caer de la escoba, al parecer inconsciente. Harry intercambió una fugaz mirada de extrañeza con Draco y trató de distinguir si había alguien abajo, pero no vio a nadie. Demasiado ocupado para ocuparse del misterio, lanzó un Expelliarmus que obligó al mortífago más cercano a virar bruscamente a la izquierda. Entonces tuvo una idea y le apuntó con su varita.

_-¡Avis¡Oppugno!_

Un centenar de pájaros salieron de la punta de su varita y se lanzaron con hostilidad contra los mortífagos que les perseguían.

-¡Harry!-le gritó Draco-. ¡Desaparécete!

Harry comprendió que debían de haberse alejado ya de la zona de influencia del hechizo Anti-Desaparición.

-¡Tú primero!

-¡Vete!

-¡Tú primero!

-¡Tengo que encontrar a mi madre!

Los mortífagos se habían retrasado, pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran fuera de peligro. Harry distinguió a otros dos acercándose para incorporarse a la persecución. Entonces miró a Draco y alcanzó a ver cómo se apuntaba a sí mismo con la varita y su silueta se desvanecía en la oscuridad. Se había echado un hechizo desilusionador.

-¡Draco!

-¡DESAPARÉCETE!

Harry estaba más nervioso ahora de lo que había estado en toda la noche. Todo se había descontrolado. No sabían dónde estaba Narcissa, ahora no sabía dónde estaba Draco, Greg había muerto y seguía teniendo a cuatro mortífagos pisándole los talones. Lo único que se le ocurrió para poder ayudar fue mantenerlos ocupados y, desechando la idea de seguir huyendo, empezó a lanzarles todos los hechizos que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Su magia era poderosa, más aún que la de Voldemort, y durante varios minutos consiguió detener su avance. Después, un Avada Kedavra pasó rozándole el brazo izquierdo, tan cerca que rasgó su capa y le hizo lanzar un grito ahogado de dolor. Los mortífagos aprovecharon la pausa en su ataque para avanzar. Harry, consciente de que ya no podía seguir volando y atacando a la vez, apeló a su entrenamiento de auror para mantener la calma, se concentró y se Desapareció.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

NdA: La **sexinez **es lo que hace que quieras comerte a Draco de postre y repetir tres veces.

Lireve, hola. La verdad es que los dos estaban deseando que el otro se lo pasara bien, pero era un poco una cita al gusto de Harry. En cuanto al McDonalds... no es el mejor sitio para un Malfoy, pero cuando los Dursley llevaban a Dudley allí, seguro que al pobre Harry lo dejaban metido en la alacena, y él pensaba que algún día iría con sus amigos... ya sabes. Es una cosa normal que no pudo tener de niños, por eso quiere compartirla con Draco. Ah, y Draco ya irá hablando de sus sentimientos poco a poco, no lo presiones, que el muchacho se me estressa XD

María, hola. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sí, era un capi de ir conociéndose más.

Drakitap, hola. Mira, justo eso es lo que quiere Harry, hacer algo que sea normal en una pareja, algo cotidiano. Lo echa de menos. Y era importante que se viera que se lo pasan bien haciendo cosas cotidianas y normales. Tienes toda la razón al pensar que Draco no le contaría lo de Lucius a Harry si no sintiera realmente algo por él. En cuanto a la cita... bueno, Draquito en el mundo muggle siempre da mucho juego, jaja. Lo de los Weasley ha sido un bonito detalle. Gracias por todo y hasta el miércoles.

Tefi, hola. A mí me gusta ir al McDonalds alguna que otra vez, pero bueno, es más que comprensible que haya gente a la que no le guste. Y Draco menos aún, claro, jaja. Lo de trago o reto habría sido divertido de escribir XD


	22. Chapter 22

**NdA** Vaya, me acabo de dar cuenta de que ni una sola vez en todo lo que llevo de fic he dicho que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Rowling. Pero bueno, no creo que nadie pensara lo contrario, así que... Que esta vez valga por todo el fic¿vale, abogados de JK? Ah, y tampoco obtengo beneficio económico alguno.

------------------------

CAPÍTULO 21 **Después de la batalla.**

Desaparecerse en el aire nunca era fácil. Harry se materializó a dos metros de altura y cayó sin gracia al suelo. A pesar del batacazo, se consideró afortunado al comprobar que no se había dejado atrás ninguna parte vital del cuerpo. El brazo le dolía como si le estuviera sufriendo una Cruciatus localizada y, fuera por el dolor o por el efecto del Avada Kedavra, estaba algo mareado y un sudor frío le estaba empezando a empapar la espalda y las axilas. Como pudo, se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia los muros del monasterio.

-¡Harry!

Con ojos desenfocados, alcanzó a distinguir a Crabbe y a Theo, acercándose a él.

-Draco...-murmuró.

-¿No está contigo?-preguntó Theo, con voz preocupada-. Merlín, Harry¿qué te ha pasado?

-Avada Kedavra...-dijo con voz aún más débil.

-Oh, joder, mierda... Vince, llévalo ahora mismo con Narcissa.

Narcissa estaba allí, pensó Harry, medio desmayado, mientras Crabbe lo alzaba en brazos como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Y Draco... Oh, Dios¿dónde estaba Draco? Entonces oyó voces, flotando a su alrededor, voces ansiosas e inquietas que repetían su nombre, el de Draco, el de Greg. Notó un gusto metálico en la boca; era sangre, debía de haberse mordido para no gritar a causa del dolor. Entonces lo dejaron sobre una superficie lisa, una camilla, tal vez.

-¿Un Avada Kedavra?-exclamó la voz de Narcissa.

Al menos una docena de hechizos curativos cayeron sobre él en cuestión de segundos. El intenso dolor de sus costillas desapareció, pero fue un alivio menor porque seguía teniendo la impresión de que le habían sumergido el brazo izquierdo en un caldero de aceite hirviendo. Unos brazos lo ayudaron a incorporarse, una poción se acercó a sus labios.

-Bébetelo-dijo Narcissa.

Él obedeció, aunque no pudo evitar que la mitad se derramara sobre su pecho.

-Draco...-repitió, aún sin fuerzas.

-¿Lo han matado?-preguntó Narcissa, con voz tensa, a duras penas controlada.

Harry negó con la cabeza y ella se permitió un pequeño gesto de alivio. Después le hizo beber una segunda poción que por fin suavizó un poco la tortura de su brazo y empezó a desvestirlo para examinarle mejor el brazo. Cuando le quitó la camiseta, soltó una pequeña exclamación. Harry pensó que había visto algo con mal aspecto, pero al mirarla se dio cuenta de que no parecía más preocupada que antes. Entonces supo qué había llamado su atención: el pequeño vial con lágrimas de fénix que llevaba al cuello. Narcissa lo abrió, conjuró un pequeño cuentagotas y dejó caer una sola gota de líquido en su lengua. Harry notó los efectos casi al instante. El dolor del brazo se redujo hasta algo soportable y el sudor frío y la niebla en su cabeza desaparecieron casi por completo.

-Draco se ha echado un encantamiento desilusionador y ha ido a buscarte.

Narcissa alzó una ceja.

-¿Dónde está Greg?

Harry apartó la vista.

-Ha muerto-dijo en voz baja.

Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos y asintió brevemente.

-¿Y Robards?

-Lo dejamos allí-contestó, intentando incorporarse.

Narcissa le puso la mano en el pecho para detenerlo, pero él se sentó igualmente. A medida que se encontraba mejor, la inquietud por Draco, por lo sucedido, le consumía más y más. No podía quedarse ahí tumbado cuando Draco podía estar en peligro o algo peor.

-Necesito hablar con Lavinia.-Se refería a la madre de Goyle-. ¿Estás completamente seguro de que Greg...?

Harry había visto demasiados muertos en su vida e hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Narcissa se marchó, dejándolo en la enfermería con Daphne y la madre de Vince, que habían escuchado toda la conversación y tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Si no hubiera estado tan angustiado por Draco, él también habría tenido ganas de echarse a llorar por Greg.

Unos minutos después, Narcissa volvió a entrar en la enfermería.

-¿Se sabe algo de Draco?-preguntó, ansioso.

-No. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor.

Ella hizo algo con la varita.

-Por suerte para ti, los mortífagos te quieren vivo. El Avada Kedavra no estaba a plena potencia.

-Apenas me ha rozado, además.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estaba intentando mantener ocupados a los mortífagos para que no fueran tras Draco.-Narcissa volvió a alzar una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Harry, de pronto, tuvo una idea-. ¿Por qué no mandas a Dipsy a buscar a Draco? Ella podrá decirle que estás aquí.

-Ya lo he hecho. Deberíamos tener noticias suyas en cualquier momento.

Harry tragó saliva, intentando mantener la esperanza, pero seguía muy preocupado. Incapaz de seguir sentado, trató de ponerse en pie. La cabeza le dio unas cuantas vueltas, pero consiguió no perder el equilibrio y, poco a poco, el mareo remitió. Narcissa lo miró con la expresión de una mujer que está acostumbrada a tratar con hombres demasiado tercos para comportarse con sentido común y él asintió, haciéndole ver que se encontraba bien.

A pesar de lo avanzado de la noche, daba la sensación de que los únicos que estaban durmiendo eran los niños pequeños. Uniéndose a los demás en el vestíbulo, recordó su propia llegada allí. En aquel momento había pensado que se habían reunido para verlo llegar como prisionero, pero había comprendido mucho tiempo atrás que, aunque pudieran tener curiosidad por verlo, la mayoría se habían quedado despiertos a causa de la preocupación que sentían por la gente que había ido a rescatarlo.

Muchos de ellos, al verlo aparecer con Narcissa, le rodearon para preguntarle cómo estaba. La noticia de que había sobrevivido a otro Avada Kedavra era ya un clamor. Harry abrió la boca para aclarar que la maldición no había sido lanzada con la intención de matarlo, pero Narcissa negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y él se calló; después le preguntaría por qué. No sentía deseo alguno de adquirir una fama que no merecía y le ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba sentir todos esos ojos fijos en él como si acabara de llegar de otro planeta.

La elfina se Apareció frente a Narcissa.

-Dipsy ha encontrado al amo Draco, ama. El amo Draco ya viene.

Una oleada de alivio recorrió toda la sala y Harry tuvo la sensación de que por fin podía volver a respirar bien.

-¿Le persiguen los mortífagos?

-No, ama. Si los mortífagos hubieran ido tras el amo Draco, Dipsy los habría hecho saltar a todos en pedazos. Dipsy es una buena elfina y nunca dejaría que le hicieran daño. El amo Draco me ha pedido que intentara acercarme al granero abandonado para ver si los mortífagos seguían allí y podía seguirlos a su escondite, pero cuando me he acercado he visto a muchos aurores y he regresado.

Narcissa le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho, Dipsy.

A Harry le sorprendía mucho menos la aparición de los aurores que la de los mortífagos. No entendía quién podría haber avisado a estos últimos. ¿El propio Robards, quizás? Podía tener un sistema de alarma en su casa que alertara directamente a sus cómplices de que algo iba mal y tal vez había tenido tiempo de activarlo. ¿O había sido una traición? Sus ojos buscaron instintivamente a Blaise, que estaba entre los demás con expresión sombría. Si había sido una traición, tenía que haber sido suya. Sólo cinco personas conocían la localización de ese granero: Draco, Narcissa, Greg, Blaise y él mismo; y de todas esas personas sólo una había estado convenientemente alejada del peligro cuando los mortífagos habían hecho su aparición.

Pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Draco para seguir pensando en aquello. Ya lo hablarían cuando él volviera. Ahora esperaba, necesitaba, verlo aparecer en cualquier momento, pero los minutos pasaron lentamente sin señales suyas. Finalmente, Caradoc, que estaba de guardia, voló hacia ellos y les gritó desde el aire que Draco se había Aparecido al otro lado del muro. Casi en mangas de camisa, Harry salió con los demás al exterior para ir a buscarlo. Alguien le pasó una gruesa capa para que se la pusiera por encima y él se tapó con ella, pero lo único que le importaba era ver a Draco y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Entonces lo vieron llegar por el camino. Llevaba el cadáver de Goyle, ligero gracias a un encantamiento, en brazos. Draco parecía indemne, pero la expresión de su cara era tan seria que sus amigos no se atrevieron a saludarlo con el calor que deseaban. Sólo Narcissa y Harry se acercaron realmente a él.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella.

-Sí. Tenemos que hablar. ¡Vince!-Crabbe salió de entre el grupo y Harry se sintió fatal al ver que estaba llorando abiertamente-. Llévalo a la enfermería¿quieres? Theo, Daphne, acompañadlo.

Vince sujetó el cuerpo de su amigo con infinito cuidado y echó a andar hacia el monasterio con él. Harry tragó saliva al verlo marchar y se acercó de nuevo a Draco.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, Potter, no estoy bien-dijo, secamente-. Vamos a mi despacho. Madre, Blaise, tenemos que hablar.

Era obvio que todos se alegraban de verlo, pero se apartaron de su camino apresuradamente. Harry, que había perdido a demasiada gente durante la guerra, se imaginaba cómo se sentía y no paraba de preguntarse cómo había pasado de buscar a su madre a recuperar el cadáver de Greg. No era el único; Narcissa se lo preguntó de camino al despacho, pero Draco no dijo ni media palabra hasta que no llegaron allí y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-O Robards tenía una alarma en su casa conectada al cuartel de los mortífagos o hay un traidor entre nosotros. Mañana toda la gente del monasterio será interrogada con veritaserum. Y eso nos incluye a los cuatro.

Harry se sintió un poco ofendido, pero obviamente no era nada personal. Draco estaba furioso por la muerte de Greg. Y él mismo estaba impaciente por saber qué decía Blaise bajo los efectos de la poción.

-La misión no ha salido como esperábamos, pero no ha sido un completo fracaso-dijo Narcissa-. Hemos confirmado que Robards trabajaba para los mortífagos y...

-Robards está muerto-le interrumpió Draco-. Vi su cadáver cuando fui a por Greg.

-¿Lo mataron los mortífagos?-exclamó Harry, un poco extrañado.

-Probablemente, nada más entrar a la casa. No podían estar seguros de lo que nos había contado e imagino que no querrían que pudiera llegar a ser interrogado por los aurores o el Wizengamot. Cuando volví allí, la única que quedaba en casa era Alecto Carrow. La maté y me llevé a Greg.

-¿Quién más ha muerto?-preguntó Narcissa.

-Que yo sepa, Crabbe padre y Cain Montague.-Tenía la misma mirada inescrutable con la que le había contado que había matado a Lucius y por qué-.¿Has hablado ya con Lavinia y Millicent?

-Sí.

-Yo me encargaré de Vince y Connor.

Harry cerró los ojos. Hasta ese momento no había entendido de verdad lo que tenía que ser cruzar varitas con tus viejos amigos, con tus parientes. ¿A quién había matado él¿Al padre de Vince o al tío de Connor? Casi no oyó cómo Blaise le preguntaba a Narcissa qué había conseguido leer en la mente de Robards.

-A no ser que sea una información de vida o muerte, no digas nada hasta que todos hayamos tomado la veritaserum-dijo Draco, antes de que contestara.

Ella asintió.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, deberíamos ir con la familia de Greg y empezar a preparar el entierro.-Se giró hacia Harry-. Pero tú deberías acostarte y descansar. Aún no estás recuperado.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Recuperado¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, estoy bien.

Él se giró hacia su madre.

-Le han alcanzado con un Avada Kedavra de baja intensidad.

-¿Qué¿Cuándo? Te dije que te Desaparecieras.

-Sí, Draco. Soy conocido en el mundo entero porque siempre hago lo que me dices.

Pero Draco no sonrió.

-Un Avada Kedavra... ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí-dijo él.

-No-dijo Narcissa, a la vez-. Si ahora mismo es capaz de mantenerse en pie es gracias a los efectos de las lágrimas de fénix.

A Harry no le habría importado nada acostarse, pero estaba demasiado inquieto y preocupado por lo que había pasado y sabía que no iba a ser capaz de pegar ojo. Ahora que Draco ya estaba de vuelta, no podía parar de pensar en Ron. ¿Habría conseguido regresar sano y salvo a su casa¿Había sido él quien había disparado a los mortífagos desde tierra?¿Sospecharían los aurores de él? En el mejor de los casos, Ron y Hermione debían de estar preguntándose si había conseguido escapar con vida del ataque de los mortífagos. Pero no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que, en ese momento, no debían tratar de ponerse en contacto con ellos. Ron era un auror; si nadie sospechaba de él, le habrían avisado de que Robards había muerto y quizás estaba acompañado. Si creían que estaba relacionado con aquel secuestro, le estarían interrogando y lo último que necesitaba era un mensaje suyo que probara que las sospechas estaban bien encaminadas. No les quedaba otro remedio que esperar al menos venticuatro horas.

Además, tenía la impresión de que Draco agradecería la compañía. Al final, los cuatro se fueron a la enfermería. Crabbe estaba junto a la cama en la que reposaba su amigo, tan desconsolado como la señora Goyle y Millicent, y cuando vio llegar a Draco le dirigió una mirada perdida que le puso a Harry un nudo en la garganta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo y con tu madre. Daphne¿quieres ver si Connor aún está despierto? También necesito hablar con él.

Por la cara de Daphne, Harry pensó que sabía perfectamente qué clase de noticia iban a recibir. La madre de Crabbe también se lo imaginaba. Draco se los llevó a los dos a un rincón y les dio rápidamente la noticia. Harry no podía oir lo que decía, pero se lo imaginaba. No sabía qué esperar¿pena¿Rabia? La madre de Crabbe agachó la cabeza, pero la expresión de su hijo era de puro odio, un odio dirigido a alguien que no estaba en esa habitación. Segundos después, Connor entró en la enfermería de la mano de Erin y después de darle el pésame a la madre y la mujer de Goyle, se dirigió hacia donde estaban Draco y los demás. Cuando escuchó la noticia de la muerte de su tío, se limitó a asentir sombríamente con la cabeza y después salió con su novia de la enfermería sin mirar a nadie.

-Ahora sólo queda él-murmuró Daphne, que se había puesto a su lado. Harry la miró interrogativamente-. Eran siete Montague. Ahora sólo queda Connor.

-Joder.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Odio a Voldemort-dijo, entre dientes-. Merlín, cómo le odio.

Entonces se fue a buscar consuelo en Theo, que la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Harry recordó que el padre de Daphne había matado a su madre con una carta envenenada y el pesado frío que sentía en su estómago se hizo aún más grande. Luego sus ojos pasaron a Draco, que seguía hablando con Crabbe y miraba de vez en cuando a Millicent. La tensión que sentía sólo se reflejaba en su cuerpo envarado. Harry se preguntó si se rompería, ya fuera con él, con Narcissa o en uno de sus paseos solitarios.

Por fin, Draco le puso la mano en el hombro a Vince, quien se fue junto a la cama, y se acercó de nuevo a Narcissa, que estaba hablando en voz baja con la madre de Adrian Pucey. Después de decirle algo, se aproximó a Harry.

-Deberíamos salir. Ahora van a preparar el cuerpo.

Harry miró el cadáver de Greg y asintió. Él y Draco dejaron la enfermería. Sus pasos resonaban más que nunca en los pasillos de piedra. Una armadura recuperada de la mansión de los Montague, armada con espada y todo, parecía vigilarles mientras pasaban por su lado.

-Draco... Lo siento mucho. Sé que...

-No sigas, Harry-le interrumpió, con voz muy suave-. Por favor.

-Pero...

-Ahora no, Harry, por favor...-dijo, sin mirarlo-. No puedo hablar de eso ahora.

Entonces comprendió que debía estar a punto de echarse a llorar y que no quería hacerlo todavía. Conocía esa sensación. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado él sin querer hablar de Sirius porque el dolor era tan grande que temía no ser capaz de soportarlo si lo dejaba libre?

Algunas personas se habían ido a dormir ya, pero muchos seguían en el comedor, reunidos en pequeños grupos cargados de murmullos y lágrimas aisladas. Blaise también estaba allí, hablando con Adrian y Virgina McAllistair. Parecía tan apesadumbrado como los demás, pero para Harry seguía siendo el primero en su lista de sospechosos. Blaise se acercó a ellos dos en cuanto los vio entrar.

-¿Cómo está Milly?

-Lo superará.

-Todo el mundo quiere saber qué ha pasado.

-Pues nadie va a saber una mierda hasta que todos hayan declarado bajo la veritaserum. Espero que no les hayas contado nada.

-No me jodas, Draco.

Harry se preguntó si Draco también creía que Blaise era el traidor más probable, pero a pesar del seco intercambio de palabras, fue a sentarse con ellos en unos sillones vacíos. Daphne y Theo no tardaron en unirse a su pequeño grupo; ella ya parecía más tranquila, pero igual de triste. Theo preguntó en voz muy baja si su padre había formado parte del contingente de mortífagos; cuando Draco le contestó que sí, apretó los labios un momento y no dijo nada.

Ya fuera por los efectos del Avada Kedavra o por la tensión emocional del momento, Harry empezaba a encontrarse muy mal otra vez. El brazo aún le dolía mucho, con latigazos que subían hasta su cabeza y le recorrían el costado, y estaba algo mareado. Draco y los demás se habían embarcado en una conversación desganada sobre las gemelas y le costó seguir lo que decían; al parecer les preocupaba que fueran a recibir una carta de Hogwarts aquel verano.

-Ya está todo listo-dijo Narcissa, apareciendo de improviso junto a ellos-. Harry, a no ser que quieras pasarte todo el día de mañana en la enfermería, deberías meterte en la cama ya.

-Estoy bien.

-No tienes por qué hacerte el duro.

A Harry solía costarle morderse la lengua con Narcissa y, en su estado, era casi imposible.

-Es irónico que digas eso cuando todos os estáis tragando las lágrimas.

Ella alzó una ceja y se marchó sin decir nada. Harry miró furtivamente a Draco para ver si se había molestado; últimamente siempre hacía eso cuando discutía con Narcissa, no podía evitarlo.

-Llorar no va a cambiar nada-replicó Draco-. Y estás hecho una mierda.

-Estoy bien-repitió de nuevo.

-¿Es verdad que has sobrevivido a otro Avada Kedavra?-le preguntó Daphne, con curiosidad teñida de admiración

-Más o menos-contestó, recordando vagamente que Narcissa le había pedido que no diera detalles sobre ese punto.

-Es increíble.

-Y una buena razón para descansar-añadió Draco.

Harry no le hizo caso. No quería quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos; a pesar del cansancio, sabía que el dolor le mantendría despierto. Si Draco tenía tanto interés en que se fuera a la cama, que le acompañara. Pero Draco, como muchos otros, no daba señales de ir a acostarse.

-He hecho que preparen un poco de chocolate caliente-dijo Narcissa, al cabo de un rato, acercándose a ellos con una bandeja llena de copas humeantes-. La noche va a ser larga.

Todos se lo agradecieron. Harry aceptó la copa que le tendía y le dio un buen trago. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Draco lo estaba mirando con una pequeña y casi tímida sonrisa, la primera que le había visto desde que habían regresado al monasterio.

-Por Merlín, Harry¿cómo puedes llevar tres meses aquí y seguir siendo tan ingenuo?

Harry iba a preguntarle por qué decía eso, pero no tuvo ocasión. Apenas le dio tiempo a comprender que Narcissa le había echado algo en su copa antes de quedarse dormido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

María, hola.ya ha llegado la continuación. El fic es un poco más corto que ENDM, unos 30 cap más o menos.

Lireve, tienes toda la razón, han de aprender a trabajar juntos un poco mejor. En cuanto a tus preguntas, no puedo contestarlas, ya lo irás leyendo.Besitos!

Drakitap, hola. Lo de Robards estaba casi cantado, pero tenían que asegurarse. A mí tb me dio pena tener que matar a Greg, no creas. Las dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco, ya sabes. Y sí, Draco cuida de su Harry... y Harry de su Draco, como debe ser. Besitos y hasta el domingo!


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 22 **El funeral **

-Pssst, Harry... Harry, despierta.-Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, vio que estaba en su habitación y que Draco, sentado en la cama, lo miraba con expresión cansada. Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Mejor?

Harry movió cautelosamente el brazo izquierdo. El dolor había desaparecido casi del todo; ahora era poco más grave que unas agujetas. La confusión en su cabeza parecía deberse sólo a que aún estaba medio dormido.

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las once y media. Te habría dejado dormir un poco más, pero el entierro de Greg es dentro de media hora y he imaginado que querrías asistir.

Draco iba vestido con una túnica ceremonial que no le había visto nunca, pero había estado en demasiados entierros ya como para no deducir quién iba a oficiar aquel. Y entonces recordó que Daphne y Erin le habían contado que Draco dirigía las ceremonias. Había pensado en bodas, pero no en funerales.

-¿Tú?-dijo torpemente, señalando su túnica.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?-preguntó, frunciendo un poco las cejas.

Su reacción desconcertó a Harry hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que él era el mago más poderoso de aquella comunidad; según la tradición,(y los Slytherin solían tomarse las tradiciones muy en serio) podría haber reclamado ese derecho, si hubiera querido. Claro que probablemente eso incluía luchar a muerte con Draco, algo que no le apetecía en absoluto.

-No, no-contestó, un poco alarmado.

-Ya sé que lo de ayer fue un desastre, pero yo sigo dirigiendo este sitio-dijo, poniéndose en pie-. Será mejor que te vistas y desayunes algo. Yo tengo que irme con Milly y la madre de Greg.

Draco se fue de allí y Harry tuvo la sensación de que acababa de producirse uno de esos malentendidos que los llevaban de cabeza durante horas hasta que conseguían hablar del tema y aclaraban las cosas. Pero mientras se vestía, en quien pensó con ansiedad fue en Ron. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien. Si hubiera tenido la Capa de Invisibilidad, habría ido a su casa después del entierro, pero la útil prenda estaba, en teoría, en manos del propio Ron.

Después de beberse un café bien cargado y comerse un sandwitch de pollo, se reunió con los demás en el vestíbulo. Llegó con el tiempo justo; ya estaban empezando a salir al exterior. Harry le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Narcissa, que le dedicó una sonrisilla burlona, y después se acercó a Daphne y a Theo para ir con ellos hasta el pequeño cementerio que había en la parte trasera del edificio. Según le habían contado, los viejos monjes allí enterrados habían sido trasladados a otra parte tras el abandono del monasterio; los únicos cadáveres que reposaban allí eran de refugiados de Slytherin. La más reciente era la del chico de dieciseis años que se había suicidado a principios de año. Dos chicos más habían muerto peleando contra los mortífagos. El bisabuelo de Caradoc había sido el primero y, de momento, el único, en fallecer allí de viejo. También estaban allí la madre de Daphne y la del pequeño Victor. Un poco más alejada del resto, pero igual de cuidada, se distinguía la tumba del viejo elfo doméstico de los Crabbe.

Draco ya estaba allí. Su aspecto no podía ser más solemne, y no era sólo debido a su vestimenta. Harry intentó cruzar una mirada con él para darle ánimos, pero Draco estaba encerrado en sí mismo y no se dio cuenta. En aquel momento sus ojos parecían cien años más viejos que el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, recitó una invocación mágica que a Harry le resultaba tan dolorosamente familiar como la túnica ceremonial. Después, empezó a hablar de Greg.

-Greg era... como un hermano para mí. Desde que recuerdo estaba ahí, con Vincent y Pansy. Y los cuatro éramos el terror de los elfos domésticos de nuestras casas.-Hubo un ruido de risas y algunas lágrimas-. Fue un gran amigo, la persona más leal que he conocido nunca. Y también sé que era un buen hijo, un buen marido y un buen padre. Los mortífagos de Voldemort nos lo han quitado, como nos han quitado a muchos otros amigos y familiares. Pero quiero que sepáis que Greg murió luchando por limpiar nuestro nombre, por protegernos a todos. Murió como un valiente y se merece que lo recordemos así. Te echaremos de menos, Greg. Descansa en paz.

La ceremonia no habría podido ser más breve. Harry comprendió que los Slytherin no apreciarían demasiado que alguien quisiera conmoverlos en público. Draco hizo un movimiento con su varita y el ataúd de Greg se hundió suavemente en la tierra. Su madre y Millicent se echaron a llorar; los demás se esforzaban con mayor o menor fortuna en mostrar el semblante tan impasible como el del propio Draco. Después, fueron uno a uno a darle el pésame a las dos atribuladas mujeres. Draco también habló con ellas, con Vince. Harry se acercó a ellos, les dijo unas palabras que sabía que dificilmente iban a servir de consuelo.

-Al menos hemos podido enterrarlo-murmuró Millicent.

Harry miró a Draco, que aún seguía tan distante que podría haber estado a mil millas de distancia. Necesitaba hablar con él, nadie imaginaba cuánto necesitaba aunque fueran sólo unos minutos a solas con él. Pero cuando Draco le devolvió la mirada fue para decirle que ellos, Narcissa y Blaise tenían cosas que hacer. Harry suspiró, frustrado, y se preparó para ser interrogado una vez más bajo la veritaserum.

-----------------------------------------------

Una de las razones de que Draco no hubiera dormido aquella noche es que había estado preparando poción suficiente para todos. Él fue el primero en probarla; sus respuestas probaron su inocencia. Después se la ofreció a Blaise. Harry se tensó e, inconscientemente, se preparó para sacar la varita en caso de que intentara atacarles o huir. Tenía que ser él; ¿quién, si no? Pero Blaise negó rotundamente haber avisado a los mortífagos o a los aurores, desear abrir la Puerta de Estigia o haber hablado con aquel asunto con nadie que no fueran ellos. Cuando terminó de contestar a sus preguntas, le dirigió una mirada punzante a Harry.

-Trata de no parecer tan sorprendido.

-Todos somos sospechosos-replicó Draco, adelantándose a Harry-. Madre, tu turno.

También Narcissa era inocente. Harry se dispuso a tomar su dosis de poción, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No en tu estado, Harry. De todos modos, puedes vencer sus efectos, así que no tiene mucho sentido que te la tomes.

Por primera vez desde la noche anterior, Harry empezó a preguntarse si la actitud de Draco no se debería a que creía que existía la posibilidad de que él fuera el traidor.

-No quiero ser el único del monasterio que no se la tome-dijo, agarrando uno de los viales y bebiéndoselo.

Narcissa dio un suspiro de exasperación.

-¿Alguna vez haces caso de alguien? Merlín, no me extraña que sacaras de quicio a Severus.

-Preguntadme.

Draco le hizo las mismas preguntas que le había hecho a los demás y Harry las contestó con las mismas negativas. Después, Narcissa le informó de que, probablemente, el efecto de la veritaserum le duraría hasta el final del día por culpa de la interacción con todas las pociones curativas que había tomado el día anterior. No le pareció un gran problema; como habían dicho, podría mantener cierto control sobre lo que decía y lo que no.

-Está bien. Nosotros no hemos sido. Eso quiere decir que ha sido alguno de los otros. Si empezamos ya, habremos terminado en un par de horas.

El interrogatorio masivo fue organizado sin perder tiempo. Harry se quedó observándolo desde un rincón, sin participar, pero con la varita preparada. Uno a uno, todos los miembros del monasterio fueron desfilando por el laboratorio de Pociones y uno a uno, todos fueron probando su inocencia. Draco ni siquiera se saltó a Millicent y a la madre de Goyle, que aún estaban desoladas por la pérdida o a los McNair, que no tenían fuerzas ya para Aparecerse. Cuando no quedó nadie a quien preguntar, Harry no habría podido decir si se sentían aliviados o frustrados con el resultado.

-Puede que los hechizos de protección de Robards estuvieran conectados de algún modo con el escondite de los mortífagos-sugirió Narcissa-. O tal vez tuvo tiempo de avisarles de lo que pasaba antes de que lo capturarais.

-Al menos sabemos que no ha sido uno de los nuestros-dijo Blaise.

Draco apretó los labios un momento, reacio a dejar pasar esa incógnita, pero al final asintió.

-Está bien. Ahora tenemos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos. Madre¿qué averiguaste con la Legeremancia?

-He visto su última reunión con Lestrange hace más o menos un par de semanas.-Miró a Harry-. Estaban planeando secuestrar a Hermione Granger y enviarte una nota proponiendo un intercambio.

Harry palideció.

-No... Tenemos que avisarla.

-No estaba planeado para esta noche, Harry-dijo ella, como si le criticara su falta de lógica.

-¿Qué más has averiguado?-preguntó Draco.

-No tuve tiempo de mucho más antes de que Weasley llegara dando voces. Sólo he sacado en limpio otra cosa. Los mortífagos están convencidos de que nosotros tenemos la Llave.

-¿Nosotros?-exclamó Draco, sorprendido.

Narcissa volvió a mirar a Harry, esta vez de reojo.

-La llave... Sólo sé que Robards sabía que Lestrange sabía qué era realmente esa llave. Y empiezo a pensar que no se trata de algo, sino de alguien.

-Oh, mierda-exclamó Harry, viéndolo venir.

-Sabemos que el ritual requiere de tu sangre-dijo Narcissa-. Es posible que ese mismo ritual te convierta en una especie de... canal de energía mágica capaz de abrir el portal entre ambos mundos.

Harry meneó amargamente la cabeza.

-¿Hay precedentes?

-Algunos rituales de magia negra requieren de sacrificios humanos, pero no suelen usarse; lo más parecido que he visto han sido los horrocruxes de Voldemort.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-Si Harry es la llave y Lestrange conoce el hechizo¿por qué no lo usaron para el ritual cuando lo tuvieron a su merced en Azkaban?

-No lo sabían todavía, estoy segura. Lestrange le dijo a Robards que nosotros teníamos la llave hace cosa de un mes.

Harry suspiró.

-Así que se supone que nosotros tenemos la Llave y sabemos que ellos tienen el hechizo. Estamos empatados. Y ellos tratarán de forzar el desempate secuestrando a Hermione. Tenemos que avisarlos ya.

Automáticamente Narcissa y Blaise se giraron hacia Draco, que permaneció pensativo unos momentos.

-Acercarse ahora mismo a ellos puede ponernos a todos en peligro. Probablemente Pansy llegará antes de esta noche con noticias y sabremos a qué atenernos. Tenemos que esperar hasta entonces. Al fin y al cabo, tus amigos ya saben que pueden ser un objetivo de los mortífagos.

-¿Y si Pansy no llega?-dijo Harry, haciendo que Blaise frunciera el ceño con inquietud.

-Seguramente la están interrogando desde primera hora de la mañana. Si consigue engañarlos como siempre, la soltarán en unas horas.

-¿Puede vencer la veritaserum?

-No exactamente. Pero Pansy es una chica de muchos recursos. Los aurores la han interrogado unas cincuenta veces desde la caída de Voldemort y nunca han conseguido culparla de nada¿no es cierto?

Aquellas palabras iban más dirigidas a Blaise que a él, pero Harry también se tranquilizó un poco. Fuera cual fuera su método, Pansy realmente sabía salir airosa de los interrogatorios. Y Draco tenía razón; debían esperar. Sólo que la espera era la peor parte de la guerra.

-Está bien. Pero si después de cenar aún no sabemos nada de ella, buscaremos el modo de contactar con ellos o con Remus.

---------------------------------------------------

Después de aquella reunión, Draco dijo que necesitaba dormir un par de horas y se marchó. Había algo en su actitud que disuadió a Harry de preguntarle si quería compañía y lo dejó irse sin decir nada, aunque se juró a sí mismo que en cuanto dejara de notar los efectos de la veritaserum hablaría con él. Ya era malo soportar la incertidumbre de no saber si Ron había podido escapar de los mortífagos o si Hermione estaba bien protegida; no necesitaba que Draco empezara a tratarlo de pronto como si fueran simples conocidos.

Aquella noche, Fin de Año, había una cena especial, pero muy pocas ganas de celebrar nada. Era una comunidad demasiado pequeña como para no notar la pérdida de uno de sus miembros. Harry se reunió con Theo y Daphne en el comedor, pero el esfuerzo de estar vigilando cada palabra que salía de su boca acabó por cansarle y se fue a dar una vuelta. Había anochecido hacía ya una hora y paseaba sin rumbo fijo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había sobrepasado los límites del hechizo anti-Aparición y se quedó quieto mientras una idea loca se formaba en su mente. Bien, quizás aún no podía hablar directamente con sus amigos, pero desde luego podía hacerles saber que estaba vivo y coleando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se Apareció a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Con el corazón a cien por hora, miró a su alrededor. Había una bruja a lo lejos, pero andaba de espaldas a él y no podía haberlo visto. Entonces sacó su varita y se concentró en la felicidad que había sentido al volver a ver a Hermione y los Weasley.

_-¡Expecto patronum!_

Su gigantesco ciervo, fácilmente reconocible, brilló en el cielo estrellado del pueblo. Harry no se quedó a ver qué pasaba. Un segundo después ya estaba de vuelta en el monasterio, riendo para sus adentros. La gente de Hogsmeade vería el ciervo y la noticia se extendería rápidamente por la comunidad mágica. Todos sabían que su patronus adoptaba la forma de ese animal, era uno de esos detalles que los artículos sobre él incluían por sistema. Y en cuanto Ron y Hermione se enteraran, sabrían al menos que estaba vivo.

Cuando el frío empezó a hincarse demasiado en su carne decidió entrar en el monasterio de nuevo. De pie en la puerta, trató de decir una mentira en voz alta. Le costó un poco más de lo normal, pero estaba claro que el efecto de la veritaserum había desaparecido casi por completo. Entonces regresó al comedor con los demás. Harry vio a Abigail, que estaba de guardia aquella tarde, diciéndole algo a Narcissa y a Blaise. Ambos fueron inmediatamente hacia él.

-¿Dónde has estado?

Abigail, que ya estaba regresando a su puesto, debía de haberlo visto Desaparecerse. En otras circunstancias, Harry habría reaccionado peor al tono imperioso de Narcissa y su mirada de desconfianza, pero podía entender que todos tuvieran los nervios crispados en ese momento.

-He ido un momento a Hogsmeade, he lanzado un Patronus y he vuelto-contestó, explicándoles su plan.

A Narcissa no le hizo demasiada gracia, pero dejó de mirarlo como si sospechara de él. Blaise estaba malhumorado como de costumbre; eso no era ninguna novedad. Entonces preguntó por Pansy, aunque era obvio que no estaba allí. Eran casi las seis; Harry sabía que, si no andaba metida en líos, debería de haber llegado ya.

Pero apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Adrian, que también estaba de guardia, entró casi corriendo para avisar que la había visto llegar. Blaise salió disparado a buscarla y Narcissa se giró hacia Harry y le pidió, esta vez por favor, que fuera a avisar a Draco. Él asintió, muerto de impaciencia por escuchar lo que Pansy tuviera que contarles.

Harry llamó con suavidad a la puerta y entró. Draco estaba profundamente dormido y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Pero su sueño no era apacible; tenía el ceño fruncido y movía ligeramente la cabeza, como si estuviera negando algo. Con una punzada de pena, Harry se sentó a su lado y le acarició el brazo.

-Draco... Draco, despierta.

Él abrió los ojos casi de golpe, por un momento llenos de pánico. Después comprendió que había estado teniendo una pesadilla y la expresión de miedo desapareció rápidamente.

-Harry... ¿Qué pasa?

-Pansy ha llegado ya.-Aquellas palabras le espabilaron por completo y salió a toda prisa de las sábanas para empezar a vestirse. Harry lo observó unos segundos sin decir nada y después habló porque, sencillamente, estaba a punto de reventar-. Draco¿qué he dicho esta mañana que te ha molestado tanto? No estarás pensando que quiero enfrentarme contigo para estar al mando aquí¿verdad?

Draco apartó la vista y terminó de abrocharse la camisa con lentitud. Harry imaginó que estaba analizándolo todo y decidiendo qué iba a contestarle. Pensar antes de hablar; he ahí un arte que a él se le escapaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero normalmente Draco no tardaba tanto tiempo, así que debía de estar hecho un lío. Considerando todo lo que había pasado en las últimas venticuatro horas, no podía culparlo.

Así que Harry decidió cambiar de técnica, se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, sintiendo cómo esa ligera caricia bastaba para disipar gran parte de la ansiedad que lo estaba consumiendo desde la noche anterior.

-Creo que lo estás haciendo increíblemente bien-murmuró-. Lo de anoche no fue culpa tuya, Draco,

Draco se tensó y se apartó un poco.

-Tendría que haberlo previsto. Sé que mi obligación era haberlo previsto.

Sonaba como si se sintiera culpable, un sentimiento que Harry conocía demasiado bien, pero precisamente por eso, porque lo conocía demasiado bien, tuvo la sensación de que había algo más. Era como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón a él o algo así. Y de pronto recordó las miradas de adoración que Draco le había dirigido a su padre en Hogwarts, las palabras que escuchaba de Lucius cuando no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no fue culpa tuya. Draco, joder... ¿es por eso¿Por eso me estás rehuyendo¿Porque crees que creo que has fallado o algo así?

Draco enrojeció un poco.

-No lo sé. No lo sé, Harry. Me siento tan mal por tantas cosas que no... no puedo ni pensar.

Harry dio un suspiro y le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

-Entonces escúchame: aunque hubiera sido culpa tuya, aunque hubieras cometido un error, eso no cambiaría lo que siento por ti. No necesitas ser perfecto para que te quiera. No necesitas hacerlo todo bien.-El respingo de Draco, su mirada de confusa incredulidad, le hizo darse cuenta de que había usado la palabra "querer". Pero decidió que no le importaba-. Ayer no pude respirar tranquilo hasta que te vi llegar sano y salvo. Y llevo desde entonces queriendo besarte, necesitando besarte, porque poder hacer eso es como saber que todo va a ir bien¿entiendes?

Draco tragó saliva, conmovido y lo abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Harry le devolvió el abrazo, dándole tiempo para que se tranquilizara, consciente de que todo aquello estaba siendo más duro para Draco que para él. No podía ni imaginar cómo se había sentido oficiando el entierro de Greg.

Cuando Draco aflojó la presión de sus brazos, fue para buscar su boca y darle un beso ansioso y vehemente. Después se apartó de él, y aunque su expresión seguía siendo seria, había una luz cálida en sus ojos y Harry supo que lo tenía de nuevo.

-Ahora hemos de ir a hablar con Pansy-le recordó, en tono de disculpa.

Harry asintió y salió con él de la habitación. Antes de llegar al despacho se encontraron con ellos, que se dirigían al mismo sitio. Pansy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cuando vio a Draco, fue a darle un abrazo y dijo algo sobre Greg que Harry no llegó a escuchar bien. Draco le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras en la espalda, tan entero como si unos minutos antes no hubiera estado a punto de colapsarse en el dormitorio.

-Vamos, muchacha-dijo Narcissa, en tono impaciente, pero no desagradable-. Tienes muchas cosas que contarnos.

Pansy ya se había serenado cuando entraron al despacho

-Como todo sucedió tan tarde, no han tenido tiempo de dar la noticia hoy en El Profeta. Pero todo el mundo sabe ya que Robards ha muerto. La mujer de Robards ha dado vuestros nombres y los mortífagos dejaron la señal de los Renegados otra vez.-Harry comprendió que Narcissa y Blaise ya le habían informado de parte de los acontecimientos-. Se rumorea que el ministerio va a lanzar una especie de restricción para las Apariciones que cubra todo el país.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Draco.

-No sé si es verdad, pero he oído decir que así podrán saber si alguien sin autorización se está Apareciendo. No tengo ni idea de si es posible ejecutar un hechizo así o cuándo empezará a funcionar. Las autoridades no habían informado aún de nada cuando yo me he ido de allí.

Narcissa miró a Harry.

-¿Crees que es posible?

-Yo nunca he oído hablar de algo así, pero...llevo fuera de circulación cuatro meses.

-¿Qué piensa la gente de lo que ha pasado?-le preguntó Draco a Pansy.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo para investigarlo. Me han tenido todo el día en la oficina de los aurores y he venido para aquí en cuanto he podido.

-¿Sabes si Ron está bien?-preguntó rápidamente Harry.

Ella asintió, mitigando un poco más el peso que Harry sentía en el estómago.

-Le he visto en el ministerio. ¿Sabe que sé dónde te escondes?

-Supongo que se lo imagina, pero yo no le he hablado de ti.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo, mirando a Draco-.¿Qué habéis averiguado?

Draco le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad.

-Alguien tuvo que decirle a los mortífagos dónde íbamos a llevar a Robards. Todos nos hemos tomado la veritaserum, Pansy. Sin excepciones.

A Pansy no le hizo mucha gracia y Blaise también puso mala cara, pero aceptó, y después de tomar la poción y demostrar que no era la traidora, Draco le contó todo lo que sabían. Pansy no le ahorró a Harry la mirada de reojo cuando oyó que él podía ser la llave de la Puerta.

-¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?

-Reunirnos con la Orden en cuanto podamos-contestó Draco-. Podemos citarlos para mañana mismo, en algún sitio muggle.

-¿Y si no tenemos tanto tiempo?-exclamó Harry-. Los mortífagos podrían intentar secuestrarla esta noche.

-No, lo dudo. Es Nochevieja, Harry, Darán por sentado que se ha ido a una fiesta, o que está con los Weasley. Demasiadas incógnitas para intentarlo hoy. Además, han sufrido tres bajas y deben de estar huyendo de Middlesbourgh y buscando otro escondite. Granger estará a salvo al menos hasta mañana.

---------------------------------------

La cena transcurrió en desanimado silencio. La madre de Greg, Millicent y sus dos niños no estaban allí. Vince estaba tan triste que apenas probó bocado. La parlanchina Daphne apenas dijo nada en todo el rato. Harry tampoco tenía ganas precisamente de bailar de felicidad, pero se sentía más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en todo el día. Al menos ahora sabía que Ron había conseguido escapar de los mortífagos, tenía la tranquilidad de que pronto avisarían a Hermione-ya había usado el encantamiento proteico con las monedas para quedar con ellos-, y ya no le preocupaba la idea de que Draco estuviera actuando de una manera tan distante. Era mucho más de lo que había podido decir por la mañana.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Draco le dirigió una mirada que sonaba a disculpa y se fue a hablar un rato con el deprimido Vince y su madre. Harry no podía verlo muy bien desde dónde estaba, pero tuvo la impresión de que Draco, más que animar a su amigo, le estaba riñendo. Fuera como fuera, aquello funcionó, porque cuando se marchó, los ojos de Vince estaban menos derrotados.

-¿Quieres quedarte a las campanadas?-le preguntó a Harry.

-No especialmente. ¿Y tú?

Draco negó con la cabeza, así que se despidieron de todos y se fueron a su habitación. Se desnudaron rápidamente, quedándose en calzoncillos, y se metieron en la cama. Draco empezó a besarle casi al momento y Harry le complació durante unos segundos porque Dios sabía cuánto había necesitado esos besos. Draco se dejó hacer, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Harry ya sabía, sólo por su manera de besarlo, cuándo a Draco le apetecía estar arriba y cuándo le apetecía estar abajo y se alegró de que aquella noche tuviera ganas de lo segundo porque él estaba deseando cubrirlo de besos, mimarlo, aliviar su pena, hacerle comprender que lo quería. Sus labios dejaron su boca para recorrer su cuello, su pecho, y finalmente engulleron su sexo. Draco gimió y alzó las caderas, pronunciando su nombre. Sin dejar de acariciarlo con la lengua, Harry lo preparó poco a poco, abriéndolo para él. Sólo para él.

Los gemidos de Draco se hicieron más seguidos. Harry abandonó su erección con una última caricia y se colocó entre sus piernas. Entonces lo penetró despacio, bañándose en la visión de sus ojos apretados y sus mejillas enrojecidas, y cuando estuvo enterrado en él se inclinó para besarlo, jugando con su lengua.

-¿Tienes idea de lo caliente que me pone verte así?-susurró-. ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que estoy por ti?

-Harry...

La urgencia de su propio deseo era insostenible y empezó a entrar y a salir de su cuerpo lentamente.

-Eres increíble, Draco... Y guapo... Y valiente...

-Oh, Harry... Mmmm... Sí...

-Y si alguien te toca... un solo pelo... de la cabeza... descubrirán que Voldemort... comparado conmigo... era un jodido Hufflepuff.

-Más rápido... Más rápido, Harry...

Los gemidos se Draco se convirtieron en gritos roncos e ininteligibles cuando Harry empezó a golpear su próstata a cada embestida. Él tampoco podía hablar ya. Sintió sus uñas clavándose en sus hombros, sus caderas arqueándose para recibirlo. Draco se corrió con un último grito y Harry le siguió unos segundos después en un exquisito estallido de placer.

Exhausto, Harry se apartó de encima de Draco y se tumbó a su lado, jadeando. Unos segundos después, Draco se apretó contra él, buscando su abrazo y Harry, aún con los ojos cerrados, le pasó el brazo por los hombros para acogerlo mejor. La sensación de paz era perfecta y lamentó tener que turbarla con algo tan prosaico como un hechizo de limpieza, pero sabía que si no se apresuraba a hacerlo, Draco lo haría por él. Y aquella noche quería cuidarlo, encargarse de él.

Cuando Draco sintió el hechizo limpiador en su cuerpo, abrió un momento los ojos para mirarlo y sonreirle brevemente. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba medio adormilado y le dio un beso breve y tierno en los labios.

-Buenas noches

Él pareció agradecer que no tuviera ganas de conversación y, dándole las buenas noches también, se dispuso a dormir. A Harry le sorprendió un poco que siguiera abrazado a él en vez de darle la espalda, como siempre, pero no le importó. Él también estaba cansado; se dormiría en cualquier posición. Con los ojos cerrados, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Draco llegando al monasterio con el cadáver de Greg en brazos. ¿Había ido en realidad tras Narcissa¿O desde el principio había sabido que su madre era lo bastante hábil para escapar de los mortífagos y su plan siempre había sido ir a recuperar el cuerpo de su amigo? Quizás era así, y no se lo había dicho porque había pensado que se lo impediría. O para evitar que le acusaran de correr un riesgo innecesario para hacerse el héroe. Con los Slytherin, siempre era difícil saberlo. Con los Malfoy, dos veces más difícil. Pero a Harry le conmovía su gesto y lo admiraba por haber sido capaz de mantener el tipo durante el entierro.

El sueño empezó a ganar terreno a sus pensamientos y empezó a quedarse dormido. Estaba a punto de deslizarse hacia la inconsciencia cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Draco se agitaba contra el suyo, y apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar que era una pesadilla cuando sintió las lágrimas cayendo sobre su piel y comprendió que estaba llorando.

-Draco...-murmuró, apenado.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo siguió llorando y llorando. Harry estuvo abrazándolo y acariciándole el pelo hasta que se fue calmando poco a poco y finalmente se quedó dormido.

----------------------------------------------------------

NdA: He llegado ya a los 200 comentarios así que muchas gracias a todas/os. Ah, y un saludo a todas las refugiadas de Slasheaven, jaja.

Dnanne, hola Me alegra que te esté gustando y me alegra que pienses que los personajes actúan de acuerdo con su carácter,

Ann, encantada de saludarte. Me hace mucha ilusión que mis dos fics largos te hayan gustado tanto como para merendártelos en dos días, la verdad. Se me ha quedado una sonrisa muy tonta después de leer tu comentario, así que gracias. Y si encima me dices que sólo te han gustado otras dos historias slash, pues aún me siento mejor. Ah, y tienes toda la razón en lo de mi crueldad, jaja. Besos y gracias.

Lireve, hola. No parece que el AK deje marcas, lo de la cicatriz en la frente fue algo especial, así que Harry sólo tiene una moradura y listo. La relación entre Harry y Narcissa no la tengo clara ni yo, que soy la que la he escrito. Digamos que saben que pueden llegar a una coexistencia pacífica y con eso les basta de momento.

Tefi, no sé si vas a leer esto o ya te has ido de viaje! Pero bueno, para saber quién es el hipotético traidor o traidora, si es que lo hay, tendrás que seguir leyendo.

Carola, hola, guapa. Lo de Slasheaven es una angustia, di que sí. En cuanto al comentario, pues sí, los Sly están ahí aguantando el tirón como pueden. Y siempre he pensado que ellos tenían muy difícil elegir un bando, porque eso significaba luchar, quizás a muerte, contra su familia. Harry y Narcissa... jaja, pues sí, tienen una relación muy peculiar. Y para saber quién es el traidor, si es que lo hay... pues nada, a seguir leyendo XD

María, estos son capis en plan "mal rollito". Ya veremos lo del traidor. Besitos!

Hikaru H.K., hola. Me alegra mucho que quieras leerte el fic, pero no puedo incluir aquí un resumen, entre otras cosas porque va en contra de las reglas de la página. Además, la verdad, creo que es una pena que te pierdas los detalles. Venga, anímate y empieza a léertelo desde el principio. Besos!

Cronopio, pues sí, aquí estamos. Esta es la recta final del fic, así que hemos vuelto a la acción.

Ami, como ves, lo del traidor, si es que lo hay, sigue sin resolverse.

Claudia, Narcissa es definitivamente uno de mis personajes favoritos. Y la verdad es que me gusta bastante el papel que tiene en el séptimo libro. Lo que le hizo a los Sly es otra cosa, grrrr. En cuanto abran SH voy a subir un fic en el que le pongo las pilas a Rowling. (No lo publico aquí porque ella sale y aquí no se admiten fics con personas reales). Ya veremos lo de Blaise...

Drakitap, hola¿cómo estás? Como he dicho arriba, y otras veces, adoro a Narcissa Malfoy, es definitivamente mi personaje femenino favorito. Draco, como ya ves, ha estado estos dos capítulos bajo una fuerte presión y, como decimos aquí, la procesión iba por dentro. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, como siempre. Besos y hasta el miércoles.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 23 **Poniéndose al día**

-Si han activado ese hechizo del que habla Pansy, esto pasará inadvertido.

Harry puso en marcha la moto y con Draco sentado tras él, salió del monasterio y enfiló la carretera que los llevaría a Londres. En aquellas horas tempranas de la mañana, la mayoría de gente estaba aún durmiendo la borrachera de la fiesta de Nochevieja y apenas encontraron tráfico hasta que se acercaron a una de las entradas de la ciudad. Habían quedado con Ron y Hermione en casa de los Granger. Harry aparcó la moto a un par de calles de distancia y él y Draco hicieron el resto del camino a pie. Los dos llevaban la varita en un bolsillo y la escoba, miniaturizada con un encantamiento, en la otra.

-Oye, Harry... ¿te has parado a pensar que es muy probable que uno de tus amigos sea el traidor que nos vendió a los mortífagos?

Harry, que no se esperaba ese comentario, y menos aún a bocajarro, frenó en seco y se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ron o Hermione? Imposible.

-¿Por qué es imposible¿Porque son tus amigos o porque son Gryffindors? Además, también incluyo a papá y mamá Weasley, a Tonks y a Lupin. Alguien tuvo que decirles dónde íbamos a llevar a Robards. Y sabemos con certeza que no fue ninguno de los míos. Ha de ser uno de los tuyos.

-Te olvidas de que ninguno de ellos lo sabía, ni siquiera Ron. Como mucho, habrían podido avisar a Robards, pero ninguno lo hizo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Robards podía saberlo y ofrecerse a actuar como cebo para que los mortífagos pudieran atraparte. Cuando nos escapamos, comprendieron que el plan se había vuelto contra ellos y mataron a Robards para que no pudiera ser interrogado oficialmente.

La idea parecía demasiado rebuscada. Harry confiaba realmente en sus amigos.

-La diferencia entre mis amigos y Robards es que ellos saben que la Puerta no se puede controlar. Ninguno está tan loco, Draco. Además, si hubieran querido entregarme a los mortífagos¿por qué esperar a la otra noche? Han tenido oportunidades mejores.

Draco pensó un poco mientras recorrían los últimos metros hasta la casa de los Granger y finalmente asintió.

-Está bien. Puede que tengas razón y que Robards encontrara la manera de avisar a sus amigos. Pero de todos modos, yo pienso seguir sospechando.

-No serías tú si no lo hicieras-replicó Harry, irónicamente.

Unos segundos después de llamar a la puerta, el doctor Granger les abrió con expresión cordial y algo preocupada. Harry no le había visto desde mucho antes de que pasara lo de Ginny, pero se dio cuenta de que lo saludaba como siempre. Sin perder tiempo le presentó a Draco y luego entró al comedor, donde se encontró con Remus y Tonks, quienes se habían levantado rápidamente a saludarlos a ambos.

-Estábamos muy preocupados. Aunque al menos imaginamos que habías sido tú quién había lanzado el Patronus en Hogsmeade.

-Los mortífagos nos pillaron desprevenidos.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó Remus.

Harry miró a Draco por el rabillo del ojo y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Mataron a uno de los nuestros, a Greg Goyle. ¿Habéis podido hablar con Ron, entonces?

-Ayer por la noche-contestó Tonks-. Draco... ¿es verdad¿Era ella de verdad?¿Está viva?

Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a Narcissa. Ron debía de habérselo contado. Y Tonks seguramente estaba pensando en su propia madre, en Andromeda. ¿Se alegraría de descubrir que aún tenía una hermana? No había llegado a hablar de ese tema con Draco e ignoraba lo que Narcissa podía sentir al respecto.

-Weasley es un bocazas.

-No le dijiste que guardara el secreto-le recordó Harry-. Y tu madre no parecía estar preocupada por si la reconocían.

-Yo no le he dicho nada a mi madre, Draco, ni siquiera sobre ti-le aseguró Tonks-. Pero aunque decidan seguir peleadas, sé que a mi madre le alegrará saber que la tuya sigue viva.

Draco no dijo nada y se sentó en un sillón, completamente a la defensiva ya. Pero entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Los cuatro magos sacaron automáticamente las varitas, aunque Draco se quedó donde estaba. Sin embargo, cuando vio quién entraba por la puerta, se puso en pie de un salto. Harry también estaba sorprendido, aunque no preocupado.

-Minerva...

Su antigua profesora de Transformaciones y ahora directora de Hogwarts se terminó de quitar la capa mientras iba a darle un breve abrazo.

-Harry, querido muchacho... ¿Estás bien? No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de verte. ¿Te dijo Remus que traté de visitarte en Azkaban media docena de veces?

-Sí, no se preocupe-dijo él, contento de verla.

Ella le dedicó a Draco una de sus habituales miradas severas y penetrantes. Era obvio que él se sentía mucho menos complacido que Harry al verla allí.

-Señor Malfoy... debo decir que su participación en todo este asunto ha sido una grata sorpresa.

-Para mí también es una sorpresa verla aquí, profesora McGonagall-replicó Draco, sin variar el gesto-. ¿Esperamos a alguien más?

-Ron nos ha dicho que vendrá con todos los Weasley-dijo Remus-. Ayer les contó a todos lo que había confesado Robards. Ninguno de ellos puede tener ya nada contra ti o contra Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco luchaba entre dejarse llevar por su enfado y marcharse de allí o quedarse y ayudar a planear su próximo movimiento. Al final optó por esto último, aunque Harry se preguntó si la llegada de seis o siete Gryffindor más no sería demasiado para su sensibilidad. Bueno, él llevaba tres meses largos entre Slytherin y no se había muerto.

Aunque Draco no dejaba de tener su parte de razón.

-Se agradece un aviso, chicos. Los perseguidos por la justicia somos un poquillo paranoicos.

La directora de Hogwarts miró a Draco otra vez.

-En cualquier caso, señor Malfoy, ahora estamos aquí. El cuadro del profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que le diga que está muy interesado en mantener una charla con usted. Al parecer tiene información que podría ayudar a aclarar su papel como espía de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, sorprendido de nuevo, y miró a Draco, quien sólo había alzado una ceja por toda reacción.

-¿Dumbledore sabe que yo trabajaba para la Orden?

-Eso lo ignoro. Tendrá que venir a Hogwarts y preguntárselo usted mismo.

A Harry le parecía una noticia maravillosa, tanto que no pudo evitar sentarse junto a él y darle un codazo cariñoso y cómplice, pero Draco parecía escéptico. Entonces volvieron a llamar a la puerta y la doctora Granger fue a dar paso a un tropel de Weasleys. Sólo faltaba Percy; después le dijeron que estaba demasiado aferrado siempre a las reglas y las leyes como para fiarse al cien por cien de él.

Durante cinco minutos el comedor fue un caos de saludos, explicaciones y disculpas de los hermanos de Ron por haber creído que Harry había matado a Ginny. Harry buscó a Draco con la mirada y se lo encontró apartado del resto, un poco pálido y con los ojos clavados en Bill Weasley. Sin pensarlo demasiado, apenado, se escabulló para ir a su lado y apretarle la mano para darle ánimos. Draco le soltó como si quemara, pero el gesto de su cara no era de rechazo; parecía querer recordarle que se suponía que sólo eran amigos. Apenas unos segundos después, Hermione, Ron y sus padres ya estaban saludando también a Draco; le siguieron George, Charlie y, por último, Bill y su mujer, Fleur. El primero parecía más cordial que la segunda.

-Malfoy...-dijo Bill, tendiéndole la mano-. Dice Remus que terminaste luchando con nosotros.

Si no hubiera llevado tres meses conviviendo con él, Harry habría dicho que Draco estaba tranquilo. Al fin y al cabo, su mano apenas temblaba cuando estrechó la de Bill. Pero le conocía demasiado bien ya como para no dejarse engañar.

-No me gustan los asesinos ni las bolas de pelo con pretensiones. Siento lo de Greyback.

-No te preocupes.

Fleur era mucho menos comprensiva y apenas le dedicó un gesto de cortesía, pero no dijo nada en contra de Draco y éste no pareció afectado por su actitud, al menos no más de lo que ya estaba por la presencia de tanta gente en la que no confiaba. Harry no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Fleur también le había considerado a él culpable de los asesinatos, si pensaba que aquello era más justificable que obrar como lo había hecho Draco a los dieciséis años. Pero Remus, siempre sensible a la tensión ambiental, tomó la iniciativa e hizo sentar a todo el mundo. Tenían cosas que hacer. Ron hizo ademán de guardarle un sitio a Harry a su lado, pero éste se sentó junto a Draco.

-Antes de que empecemos, tengo que admitir que me gustaría ver con mis propios ojos el interrogatorio al auror Robards-dijo McGonagall. Miró a Molly y a Arthur-. ¿Lo admite todo?

-Todo, el muy canalla.

-Un momento-intervino Draco, con voz fría y firme-. Deduzco, Weasley, que has dejado que tu familia use la Legeremancia contigo para que vieran el interrogatorio.

-¿Algún problema?

-Sí, los mortífagos que supieron dónde encontrarnos a los veinte minutos de que llegáramos allí. Alguien tuvo que decirles dónde estábamos. Sé que no fue ninguno de los míos porque ayer los interrogué a todos con veritaserum. Y Harry podrá decirte que yo también la tomé.

Varias cejas pelirrojas se fruncieron al unísono.

-¿Crees que hemos sido uno de nosotros?-preguntó George Weasley, ofendido.

Draco sacó la petaca que le había regalado su madre del bolsillo y Harry, aunque lo consideraba innecesario y habría preferido estar informado de aquel detalle, lo miró con cierta admiración. Hacía falta sangre fría para plantarse allí con la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y exigirle a la mitad de la Orden del Fénix que probaran que no eran unos traidores.

-Esto no es personal. Es supervivencia.

Exceptuando a Remus y a Tonks, todos giraron la vista hacia Harry como si esperaran que él lo solucionara. Pero aquella era una batalla en la que no pensaba luchar.

-Yo me la tomé también-aclaró, por si eso facilitaba las cosas.

Remus y Tonks fueron los primeros en asentir y probar la veritaserum. Draco les dio una dosis que garantizaba cinco minutos de sinceridad total y les hizo las mismas preguntas que les había hecho a sus amigos el día anterior. La profesora de Hogwarts fue la siguiente, aunque su cara no podía expresar más desaprobación. Y después, uno a uno, fueron desfilando los Weasley. Cuando terminó, Harry se sintió satisfecho con el resultado, pero no dejó de preguntarse qué había pasado entonces aquella noche.

-¿Un hechizo de localización permanente?-le sugirió a Draco.

-Sólo como última opción. Weasley... -Seis personas lo miraron a la vez y Draco alzó una ceja-. Ron Weasley, en concreto. ¿Quién y cuándo avisó a los aurores¿Lo sabes?

-Un mago octogenario que vive a diez millas de su casa vio tu patronus, Harry. Avisó a los aurores y ellos llegaron diez o quince minutos después. Se encontraron a la mujer de Robards totalmente histérica, y ella les dijo que Draco y tú habíais secuestrado a su marido. Pusieron en alerta a todos los aurores disponibles: la verdad es que llegué a casa con el tiempo justo de recibir el aviso. Pero no habrían sabido por dónde empezar a buscar si no hubiera sido por el intercambio aéreo de maldiciones imperdonables. Volabais tan alto que fuisteis vistos por varios testigos de la zona. Incluso os vio más de un muggle. En cuanto llegó el primer aviso, Dawlish nos mandó a todos para allá.

-¿Qué creía que estaba pasando?-preguntó Harry.

-Que Robards había conseguido escapar y vosotros le estabais persiguiendo.

-Imagino que, entre el testimonio de la mujer de Robards y la decoración de los mortífagos, ahora todo el mundo está convencido de que lo hicimos Draco y yo.

Ron asintió.

-Sí.

-¿Encontraron algún cuerpo, aparte del de Robards?

-El de Montague, a quince millas de distancia. Pero no cambia nada. Para la gente, era uno de los vuestros.

McGonagall intervino.

-Es el momento de que nos mostréis qué dijo Robards exactamente.

Remus y Tonks también se unieron a la petición de McGonagall. Para ir más rápido, cada uno de ellos se emparejó con uno de los tres testigos. Acostumbrado a Narcissa, Harry encontró la técnica de la directora algo irritante, pero lo aguantó con paciencia.

-¿Qué posibilidades tengo en el Wizengamot?-preguntó, cuando los tres quedaron satisfechos-. ¿Será suficiente, después de lo que ha pasado?

-Entre esto y el testimonio de Hermione, debería serlo-dijo McGonagall-. Siempre y cuando no haya más miembros del tribunal implicados en esta vergüenza, por supuesto.

Harry se dio cuenta de que esa era una pregunta importante que no habían tenido tiempo para hacer, si Robards tenía más cómplices dentro del ministerio o en el Wizengamot.

-Quizás ha llegado el momento de que hables cara a cara con el ministro Scrigmeour, Harry-dijo Arthur.

-A mí no me parece buena idea-replicó Draco-. Ahora mismo, Scrigmeour debe de estar deseando matar a Harry con sus propias manos.

-Pero si nosotros vamos con él, si corroboramos todo lo que cuenta... Scrigmeour es un hombre inteligente.

-Scrigmeour ordenó las purgas contra los familiares de los mortífagos y cerró la casa de Slytherin sin importarle que fuera injusto o peligroso para el equilibrio de la magia. A mí no me parece tan inteligente.

Harry pensó un poco y miró a Ron, dubidativo.

-Si hablo con él, me lee la mente y aun así no me cree o piensa que trato de engañarlo sabrá que tú también estás metido en esto.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces tendréis que hacerme un sitio en vuestro escondite. No ocupo mucho espacio.

Las ventajas de ser creído por Scrigmeour eran amplias. El ministro podía dejar de perseguir a Draco y a los suyos y concentrarse en la verdadera amenaza. Y si le exoneraba de todos sus cargos, ya no tendría que preocuparse de los aurores, sólo de los mortífagos... y eso lo llevaba haciendo desde los once años. Claro que no parecía muy probable que esa exoneración fuera a ser inmediata, al menos mientras no tuviera una explicación consistente que darle a su alarmada comunidad. El ejemplar del Profeta que Hermione llevaba consigo confirmaba que él y Draco eran los principales sospechosos del asesinato de Robards. Se volvía a hablar de venganza, por supuesto. La insoportable Rita Skeeter hasta especulaba sobre quién podría ser su próxima víctima y señalaba a los Weasley y a Hermione.

McGonagall propuso celebrar la reunión en Hogwarts y que no sólo él se hallara presente. También Draco, Ron, Hermione, Arthur y Remus. Los primeros podían corroborar su testimonio, y los dos últimos y ella misma eran una garantía de seriedad. Incluso el cuadro de Dumbledore podía aportar su granito de arena, en caso de que pudiera ayudar a confirmar que Draco había sido un espía para la Orden. A Harry le pareció una mejor idea que una entrevista a solas con Scrigmeour y se dio cuenta de que Draco pensaba lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo?

-Le enviaré una lechuza esta misma tarde-dijo la directora-. Cuando haya recibido una respuesta me pondré en contacto con Remus para que os avise.

---------------------------------------------

Un rato después, McGonagall se marchó, no sin antes ofrecerle a Hermione refugio en Hogwarts, si lo quería. Harry pensó que la reunión había terminado pero pronto descubrió que Molly, que había llegado cargada de unos paquetes que él no había llegado a ver, había planeado preparar una comida familiar para todos. Por la que no habían tenido en Navidad, aclaró. A Harry le apeteció la idea-siempre le apetecía cualquier cosa que cocinara Molly Weasley-, y se giró para ver qué decía Draco.

-Si nos retrasamos, se preocuparán. Yo me voy a casa, quédate tú si quieres.

-Draco...

-En serio, no pasa nada. Además, quiero estar con Vince. Te veo luego.

Como el hechizo anti-Desaparición del que había hablado Pansy sólo parecía ser un rumor, Draco lo usó para marcharse de allí sin más despedida que un "adiós a todos". Harry se tragó un pequeño suspiro de tristeza.

-Vamos, colega-dijo Ron, poniéndole amistosamente la mano en el hombro-. Necesitas un día alejado de tanto Slytherin.

A Harry no le molestó el comentario, pero sí tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que no necesitaba ni una hora alejado de un Slytherin en concreto. George, Bill y Charlie le rodearon rápidamente; después de repetir sus disculpas una vez más, quisieron saber cómo había sido el rescate de Draco y cómo había empezado a sospechar de Robards. Después, él y Ron contaron en detalle lo que había sucedido en el granero. Era Ron quien, cubierto por la Capa de Invisibilidad, había tratado de alcanzar a los mortífagos desde el suelo. Incluso había estado a punto de capturar al que había derribado, pero se le había escapado con una combinación afortunada de hechizos.

-Eh, Harry, Ron dice que ahora te llevas bien con Draco-dijo George, con una mirada divertida e incrédula.

-¿Por qué no iba a llevarse bien?-replicó Tonks, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar-. Ya me han contado que de pequeño era un mal bicho, pero ahora parece muy buen chico.

Harry agradeció la vehemente defensa de Tonks.

-Me llevo muy bien con él.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, un poco demasiado amplia, llamó la atención de Hermione, que se lo quedó mirando con expresión intrigada. Harry trató de disimular aunque, realmente¿era necesario? La angustia que había sentido meses antes al pensar en perder a alguien más había ido disminuyendo poco a poco. Era protector con la gente que quería, eso no podría evitarlo nunca, pero ya había comprendido que su decisión de alejarse de todos sus seres queridos había estado motivada por el shock de la muerte de Ginny. Al pensar en ello, miró a Remus, que le devolvió la mirada con una breve mueca de simpatía. ¿Se lo imaginaba? Seguramente sí.

Molly llegó poco después anunciando que el almuerzo estaría listo pronto y pusieron la mesa en un santiamén. Pronto saltó a la vista que Molly había calculado raciones para veinte o treinta personas más.

-Malfoy tendría que haberse quedado a comer. Está tan delgado...

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Para Molly, cualquier persona delgada merecía su conmiseración y una ración extra de comida, fuera quien fuera. Si hubiera encontrado a Voldemort delgado, probablemente habría luchado contra él pensando que le hacía falta un buen plato de estofado.

-Allí comemos muy bien-la tranquilizó-. La comida es parecida a la de Hogwarts.

-Puedes llevarte todo lo que sobre.

A pesar de encontrarse a gusto entre la gente del monasterio, Harry se sentía feliz de estar allí, comiendo con sus amigos. La reunión no era tan alegre como otras veces; aún se sentía la ausencia de Ginny, era natural. Pero todos trataban de centrarse en la parte positiva y era obvio que les animaba la perspectiva de enfrentarse a los tipos que habían matado a su hermana. Aquel era un rasgo muy Gryffindor, después de todo. Harry aprovechó también para preguntarle a los Granger sobre el mundo muggle, del que nunca se había desconectado del todo a pesar de haberse casado con una bruja y vivir inmerso en la sociedad mágica. Arthur les escuchaba con atención y sincero deleite, como si fueran una tribu exótica del Amazonas.

Pero cuando estaban ya en los postres, dando cuenta de un maravilloso pastel de chocolate, Harry empezó a pensar en Draco. El recuerdo de cómo había llorado a Greg entre sus brazos aún estaba fresco en su memoria y le despertaba un tierno instinto de protección que incluso él reconocía como definitivamente ñoño. Pero no podía evitarlo; sabía que Draco era fuerte, y lo admiraba por ello, pero a la vez tenía ganas de acunarlo entre sus brazos, como había hecho la noche anterior. Se le escapó un pequeño suspiro melancólico.

-Oh, tesoro...-dijo la voz de Molly, sacándole de su ensimismamiento-. ¿Estás pensando en Ginny? No le guardas rencor¿verdad?

Harry no supo qué le sobresaltó más, que Molly quisiera hablar de ello delante de todos o que hubiera malinterpretado su suspiro, aunque entraba dentro de lo razonable. Por un momento, realmente no supo qué decir. Le incomodaba mucho que le atribuyeran unos sentimientos que no albergaba, pero también le parecía algo embarazoso reconocer delante de la familia de su mujer que había dejado de estar enamorado de ella antes de saber de su infidelidad. Después de dudarlo un poco, optó por ser sincero.

-No, no le guardo rencor. La verdad es que nuestro matrimonio había dejado de funcionar. Lo siento.

Casi pudo oir la voz de Draco preguntándole a gritos por qué demonios se estaba disculpando. Los Weasley debieron pensar lo mismo, porque después de unos segundos en los que todos parecían desear que Molly no hubiera dicho nada, asintieron mansamente.

-Vaya, Harry...

-¿Ibais a divorciaros?

-No lo habíamos hablado, pero... sí, al final nos habríamos divorciado.

Aquello pareció tranquilizarles un poco. Harry supuso que les aliviaba saber que la infidelidad de Ginny no le había hecho tanto daño como temían. Por suerte, nadie continuó con el tema. No le importaba demasiado hablar de ello con Draco, Remus o incluso con Hermione, pero hacerlo delante de toda la familia Weasley era definitivamente un mal trago.

Cuando terminaron de comer, quitaron los platos entre todos y luego Hermione preguntó si alguien quería té o café. Ella y su madre se fueron a la cocina y Remus aprovechó para preguntarle discretamente a Harry si podían hablar en privado y salieron un momento al balcón. Harry se metió las manos bajo las axilas para protegerse del frío.

-¿Qué pasa, Remus¿Habéis descubierto algo más sobre la Puerta?

-No, nada que no sepas. Sólo quería... bueno, preguntarte si habías solucionado tu... _problema_ con Malfoy. Creo que sí, pero...

Harry enrojeció y sonrió un poco.

-Sí. Él...

Entonces le explicó lo que Draco había hecho para anular su sacrificado plan de protección y Lupin se echó a reir de buena gana.

-Cachorro, no sabes dónde te has metido. Y te lo digo yo, que conozco bien a los Black.

-Es un... A veces tengo ganas de ahogarlo¿sabes? Pero otras...

-Te entiendo. Yo sentía lo mismo con Sirius. Y me consta que mi suegro siente lo mismo por Andromeda. Al menos sabes que con ellos la vida nunca va a ser aburrida.-Harry sonrió, aunque no dejó de notar que no había incluido a Tonks en esa lista. Lo cierto era que la auror tenía muy poco del fuerte temperamento de los Black-. ¿Os va bien?

-Sí, Draco es genial.

-Me alegra oirlo. Me tenías un poco preocupado con todo eso de... bueno, ya sabes. No es bueno alejarse de la gente que uno quiere.

-Lo sé. Aunque preferiría que siguiera siendo un secreto hasta que se resuelva lo de la Puerta. En el monasterio ya lo saben, pero ellos...

Señaló el interior de la casa. Lupin miró hacia allí y luego se volvió hacia Harry.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema. Pero deberías saber que Tonks lo da ya por sentado y que Hermione está empezando a sospechar.

-¿Qué?

-Tonks tiene un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Y Hermione... bueno, hace unos días empezó a comentar conmigo lo sorprendente que era que tú y Draco os llevarais ahora tan bien. Creo que estaba intentando sonsacarme.

Harry dio un respiro de resignación.

-Sólo me falta verlo anunciado en El Profeta.-Lupin sonrió-. Oye... ¿te pareció preocupada¿O sólo curiosa?

Remus meditó un poco.

-No creo que piense que todo esa una trampa de Draco ni nada de eso. Yo diría que Ron y Hermione confían ya bastante en él. Pero claro... esto es otra cosa. Supongo que les costará un poco entenderlo.

Lo cierto era que Harry ya estaba preparado psicológicamente para discutir con ellos cuando les contara que estaba con Draco, así que eso no le sorprendió.

-Si realmente son mis amigos, terminarán aceptándolo.

Lupin le dio una palmadita afectuosa en la espalda.

-Lo harán, Harry. Lo harán.

-------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry regresó al monasterio, le dijeron que Draco estaba dando una vuelta con Vince y le esperó jugando a las damas explosivas con Altair en el comedor. Narcissa entró poco después y se sentó cerca de ellos para ver la partida. Harry la miró de reojo, y siguió jugando.

-He oído que Nymphadora ha preguntado por mí-dijo ella de pronto.

-Sí-confirmó él, mirándola con sorpresa.

-¿Has conocido a Andromeda?

-La conocí en la boda y he coincidido con ella alguna que otra vez.

Altair la miró.

-¿Quién es Andromeda, mamá?

-Nadie.

-Nadie...-repitió Harry, aún más sorprendido.

-Exacto, _nadie_-dijo Narcissa, levantándose bruscamente y yéndose.

Altair vio cómo se marchaba con los ojos muy abiertos y después se giró hacia Harry.

-¿Quién es Andromeda?

-Eso será mejor que se lo preguntes a tu madre o a tu hermano.

Harry no terminaba de entender la reacción de Narcissa. Andromeda había sido expulsada de la familia por casarse con un mago nacido de muggles, pero le extrañaba que Narcissa siguiera molesta con ella después de haber conocido de primera mano a dónde podía conducir el racismo delirante de Voldemort. Cuando Draco regresó y se quedaron a solas, le preguntó por ello.

-Bueno, Harry... A mi madre nunca le gustó la idea de matar muggles o magos nacidos de muggles, pero eso no quiere decir que le entusiasme el matrimonio de mi tía. Y si a eso le sumas que mi prima se ha casado con un hombre-lobo...

-Remus es una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca.

-El problema no lo tengo yo, lo tiene mi madre. Además, no es sólo eso. Porque claro, mi madre piensa que mi tía le debe guardar rencor, y por otro lado, le sulfura pensar que mi tía vaya a ponerse en plan "mira cómo has acabado" y esas cosas. Si quieres un consejo, no te metas. Cuando esas dos decidan hacer las paces, sabrán hacerlo solas.

-No, no pensaba meterme. Ya tengo bastante con mis cosas. Por cierto, Remus ya sabe lo nuestro.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Eeeeh... me lo ha preguntado y se lo he dicho.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-Sí, así era fácil que lo averiguara. ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

-Bien.-Sonrió para sus adentros-. Esto nos ha unido mucho¿sabes? Ahora los dos tenemos una suegra Black: eso crea vínculos muy fuertes.

Draco le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-No te metas con mi madre, es una mujer adorable.

-Adorable, esa es la palabra.

-Y eso de suegra... ¿no vas demasiado rápido?

-Oh, es verdad, perdona. No quería insinuar ni por un momento que entre nosotros hay algo serio que puede durar mucho tiempo, no sé en qué estaba pensando.-Le dio un beso en la cabeza-. Hala, tú tranquilo, haz como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Draco estaba dudando entre reirse o sentirse ofendido.

-Idiota...

Pero Harry se echó a reir, burlón, y Draco acabó riendo también, la primera risa que le oía desde la muerte de Greg,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojaverde, hola. Ya sabía yo que a ti te gustaría especialmente ese momento tierno entre los nenes. Y tienes razón al decir que Harry ya empieza a saber cómo manejar a Draco. Si uno de los dos tenía que ser el primero en usar el verbo "querer", por supuesto que iba a ser Harry¿quién si no? Draco se vuelve afásico cuando se trata de hablar de sentimientos, jaja. Ah, gracias por el comentario en "Reflejos".

Dnanne, k tal? Ahora que hemos entrado en la recta final, todos los misterios se irán resolviendo. Ya falta menos para que reabran SH, ánimo.

Lireve, yo tb pienso que Harry y Draco son una pareja perfecta. Y bueno, como tú dices, en este cap se ve que el primero ya no anda tan perdido con las reacciones del segundo, que se conocen mejor. La actitud de Draco suena más noble como la pintas tú que como la veo yo; para mí, su interés por su gente es sincero y, desde luego, controlar sus emociones es como una segunda naturaleza para él..., pero también le influye su propio orgullo, la idea que tiene de sí mismo. Quiero decir, él piensa que es un Malfoy y que la obligación de un Malfoy es estar al mando.

Ami, claro que soy una mala persona, jeje.

Arima-chan, hola. Pues sí, somos refugiadas de SH, jaja. El epílogo nos ha transtornado a casi todos/as, la verdad. Pero ya viste que en mi fic, Ginny dejaba rápidamente de ser un impedimento para que Harry se reuniera con su único y verdadero amor (¿me oyes, JK?). Bueno, besitos y nos vemos.

Carola, te doy toda la razón en lo de Jo, a ver si se calla de una vez, que ya ha hecho bastante. Gracias por pensar eso de mi Draco y de mi Harry; a mí tb me gustan ellos y otras versiones de ellos en los fics mucho más que los personajes de Rowling, especialmente el Slytherin, claro. Y muchas gracias por el comentario en "Reflejos".

Maria, muchas gracias. Lo de Pansy es un secreto de estado, jeje.

Aly, fue una pena lo de Madrid, guapa, nos reímos un montón. Tú imagínate, cinco locas sin parar de hablar de Harry Potter. Monotemáticas totales, jaja. A ver si hay más suerte la próxima vez. Respecto al fic... bueno, el que empecé a publicar en Sex Magic no fue éste, sino "El nombre de los Malfoy", supongo que te refieres a eso. Me alegra que te gustara. Besitos y ya hablamos.

Eiricayuki, hola. Lo de SH es un asco, sí. A mí tb me gusta mucho Narcissa. No se sabe muy bien qué rollo se llevan ella y Harry¿verdad? Ya veremos qué pasa con Blaise

Karlos, hola. No sabría decirte con qué soñaba Draco: dementores, Voldemort, Greg, mortífagos... El pobre tiene donde elegir. ¿Te gustó lo del patronus? Es como la Batseñal o algo así, jaja.

Djeri, saluditos. Es verdad, los de SH somos ahora como los refugiados del monasterio. Lo de Greg es una pena, pobre Draco, (Y pobre Greg). Comparto contigo tu opinión sobre el epílogo y espero que Reflejos te gustara.

Seika, hola, muchas gracias. Draco está pasando por un mal momento. En cuanto a los Sly, veremos qué tiene que decir el cuadro de Dumbledore.

Claudia no puedo contestarte bien porque no quiero dar spoilers "en abierto", pero tienes toda la razón en lo de Ginny, no se me había ocurrido. Y pienso igual que tú en lo demás, claro. Me alegra que te gustara "Reflejos".

Drakitap, hola, guapa. Has resumido perfectamente el caos emocional que tenía Draco en ese capítulo, de verdad. Por suerte, esta vez Harry sabía cómo manejarlo. Y ya has visto que vuelve a estar con las pilas puestas. Me alegra que pienses así del desarrollo de los personajes. Besitos y hasta el siguiente!

Nadeshiko gracias por los comentarios en este fic y en "Reflejos" Lo de Greg fue una pena, ya lo sé. Y ánimo, que en una semana tenemos SH de vuelta.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 27 **La cueva del dragón.**

Al día siguiente, después de la hora de cenar, Harry acompañó a Draco a Hogwarts. En casa de los Granger, McGonagall había empezado a organizar un plan para hacerlos entrar al castillo, pero Harry le había asegurado que no era necesario. Con la Capa de Invisibilidad y el Mapa de los Merodeadores no tenía problemas para entrar en su colegio. Primero se Aparecieron en Hogsmeade, cubiertos por capas oscuras que que no desentonaban en absoluto con el crudo clima invernal de Escocia e impedían que se les viera la cara. Harry condujo a Draco hasta la entrada de uno de los pasadizos secretos que llevaban al colegio y se metieron en él. Desde unas horas antes había quedado claro que a él le tocaba ser el optimista aquella noche; Draco había dicho media docena de veces que aquello era sólo una estúpida pérdida de tiempo, que el hecho de ser un cuadro no podía haber mejorado en nada la chaladura de Dumbledore y que dudaba muchísimo que supiera algo realmente útil. Puro miedo a hacerse ilusiones, ahora Harry lo entendía perfectamente y por eso no le molestó que se metiera con el antiguo director de Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo del pasadizo, Harry sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad, le practicó un Engorgio y él y Draco se cubrieron con ella. Entonces, comprobando gracias al Mapa que no había nadie cerca, abrió la entrada con su varita. Al ver los pasillos familiares, sonrió.

Los dos caminaron con pasos silenciosos hacia el despacho de la directora. Harry iba con los ojos fijos en el Mapa. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que esperaba ver los nombres de su época. Sólo reconocía los de algunos profesores y eso le puso un poco nostálgico. Entonces vio que dos personas se acercaban hacia ellos y le hizo una señal a Draco para que se detuviera y se acercara a la pared. Draco retrocedió hasta que tocó el muro; Harry estaba delante de él, con la espalda pegada a su pecho. Dos Ravenclaw con la insignia de prefectos aparecieron por una de las esquinas. Antes de que pasaran por delante de ellos, Draco se movió de un modo nada inocente contra él y Harry dio un pequeño respingo. Después sintió su aliento cerca de su cuello, sus labios deslizándose por su nuca... Los estudiantes estaban a menos de un metro y Harry no se atrevió ni a moverse. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza y, muy a su pesar, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las caricias de Draco. Iba a matarlo, sin lugar a dudas. Entonces Draco deslizó su mano hacia su entrepierna, notando su ligera erección y Harry se tragó un gemido mientras lo sentía reir silenciosamente con los labios aún pegados a su cuello.

Los chicos desaparecieron por otra esquina y Harry, sin salir de debajo de la Capa, se apartó de Draco lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta y lanzarle una mirada de exasperación.

-¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?-exclamó, en un susurro.

Pero Draco no parecía arrepentido; tenía _esa_ cara y Harry a duras penas podía resistirse a _esa_ cara.

-¿No te da morbo hacerlo en Hogwarts?

-Aunque la respuesta fuera "sí", te aseguro que no sería en este momento ni de esta manera, maldito pervertido. Por Dios¿cómo es posible que estés pensando en el sexo ahora?

-Yo siempre pienso en el sexo si estás cerca de mí-ronroneó, entrecerrando los ojos como un gato-. Y si te pegas tanto a mí¿qué quieres?

El cuerpo de Harry sabía exactamente lo que quería; su cerebro luchó con bravura para mantener la sensatez y consiguió una victoria contra todo pronóstico.

-Probar tu inocencia, aunque seas un exhibicionista descontrolado. Anda, vamos.

Draco le siguió, pues no le quedaba otro remedio si quería seguir cubierto por la Capa, y mientras caminaban por los familiares pasillos, Harry se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener la expresión tensa con la que había recorrido el pasadizo secreto. Su ataque sexual debía de haber sido una manera de tratar de distraer su inquietud. Pero Harry tenía fe en Dumbledore, aunque ya no lo venerara ciegamente como había hecho de pequeño. El retrato tenía algo importante que decirle a Draco o no le habría dado ese recado a su sucesora. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta, se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo. Draco le respondió con una pequeña mueca de escepticismo.

-Semilla de mandrágora-dijo Harry, en voz muy bajita.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a unas escaleras bien iluminadas. Harry y Draco esperaron a que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos y salieron de debajo de la Capa antes de subir los escalones. McGonagall los esperaba arriba y sonrió al verlos llegar.

-Harry, señor Malfoy...¿Algún problema para llegar aquí?

-No.

-¿Os apetece un té?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza. Harry miró a su alrededor; no había estado en ese despacho desde la muerte de Dumbledore y McGonagall había hecho bastantes cambios. La habitación se veía más limpia y ordenada que en tiempos de su antecesor y en una de las paredes había un cuadro con un paisaje muy bonito que no había visto nunca. Fawkes, sin embargo, seguía allí, aunque McGonagall decía a menudo que ella compartía el despacho con el fénix, más que tenerlo como mascota. El pájaro se posó en el hombro de Harry, restregó la cabeza contra su barbilla un par de veces y regresó a su peana.

Tampoco los cuadros de los directores de Hogwarts habían cambiado. Todos seguían allí y ahora los miraban con mucha curiosidad, cuchicheando entre ellos. El retrato de Dumbledore lo llamó con voz jovial.

-Harry, querido muchacho... ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Aun sabiendo que era una pintura, aun sabiendo que no era realmente Dumbledore, Harry sintió que le picaban los ojos.

-Hola, profesor.

-Ah, y el joven Draco...

-Profesor Dumbledore...-saludó éste, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Minerva me ha contado lo que hiciste por nuestro Harry. ¿No es curioso cómo cambia todo?

-Hum...-fue toda su respuesta-. La profesora McGonagall dice que sabe algo que puede ayudarme a probar que fui espía para la Orden.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Draco, podrías ser más cortés.

Draco le hizo mala cara.

-Pero si es sólo un cuadro, por Merlín.

A Dumbledore, sin embargo, no pareció importarle demasiado.

-Bueno, espero que Minerva no haya dicho exactamente eso. Ignoro si vas a encontrar lo que necesitas. Pero cuando Minerva me explicó que afirmabas haber trabajado para nosotros, recordé algo que quizás pueda servirte de ayuda.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Harry.

-Del pensadero del profesor Snape.

A Draco se le escapó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué¿Severus tenía un pensadero?

El retrato de Dumbledore asintió gravemente.

-A Severus le preocupaba que Riddle pudiera conocer alguno de sus secretos. Me consta que lo utilizó varias veces durante el año que estuvisteis con los mortífagos. Es posible que uno de esos secretos estuviera relacionado con tu posición o con el trato que hizo con Alastor Moody.

Aunque Draco seguía serio, por fin había un brillo de esperanza en su mirada. Era obvio que él también lo creía posible. Harry cerró los ojos un segundo y pidió a cualquier dios que pudiera estar escuchando que fuera así.

-¿Dónde está ese pensadero?-preguntó Draco.

-En una guarida de dragones abandonada que hay en el monte Snowdon, en Gales. La disimuló a ojos de los muggles y la protegió de los magos con un Fidelius. Por suerte, me nombró a mí su Guardián. Si no cambió el pensadero de lugar, y no tengo motivos para creer que lo hiciera, debe seguir allí.

-¿Por qué ha esperado hasta ahora para decirlo?

-Severus murió y yo ignoraba que hubieras entrado a trabajar para la Orden. No vi motivos para traicionar su intimidad. Ahora es diferente, por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que Severus desearía ayudarte a aclarar ese terrible malentendido.

Draco frunció las cejas un momento, pensativo.

-No entiendo por qué no nos dijo nada a mi madre o a mí.

-Probablemente dio por sentado que Alastor le había comunicado al ministro o a otras personas de la Orden tu verdadera posición.

-No es propio de él dar las cosas por sentado.

Harry dio un pequeño bufido exasperado.

-Draco, deja de hacer eso. ¿Qué más da por qué no te lo dijo? Vayamos mañana a buscar el pensadero y ya veremos lo que hay ahí.

Draco le envió una mirada automática de mal humor, pero luego asintió.

-Está bien, tienes razón.

-Espero que encuentres lo que necesitas, Draco-dijo Dumbledore, con sinceridad-. En cuanto a ti, Harry... siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado. Ojalá hubiera estado en posición de ayudarte, pero para bien o para mal, los cuadros no somos testigos aceptados por el Wizengamot.

-Lo sé, profesor Dumbledore, gracias.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry y Draco se marcharon de Hogwarts poco después y regresaron al monasterio sin entretenerse. Draco seguía tratando de fingir que estaba tranquilo, pero saltaba a la vista que habría empezado a buscar la vieja cueva aquella misma noche. Cuando se lo contó a Narcissa y a Blaise, los dos reaccionaron casi con la misma cautela que él, pero Harry se dio cuenta de la mirada que intercambiaron madre e hijo y los dejó solos un rato. La situación tenía que haber sido dura para todos-con la excepción, quizás de los más pequeños, que no habían conocido otra cosa-, pero para Draco tenía que haber sido peor. Al fin y al cabo, él se sentía responsable de todos los miembros de su pequeña comunidad. Harry pensaba a veces que si Draco no se había arrepentido nunca de haber tomado la decisión de entrar a trabajar para la Orden había sido sólo porque su mayor motivación había sido destruir a Voldemort, no proteger a la sociedad que le había dado la espalda de ese modo.

Ya no volvió a verlo hasta el entrenamiento de la Cruciatus. Aquella noche, por primera vez, fue capaz de sacar la varita y apuntar con ella a Narcissa. Aunque no hubiera conseguido también lanzar un encantamiento, era un gran paso. No muy lejos de él, Draco estaba tirado en el suelo, llorando y gimiendo. Le había pedido a Blaise que aumentara la intensidad de la Cruciatus.

-No fuerces tu límite, Draco-le dijo Narcissa, mientras lo incorporaba para ayudarle con la poción-. Hay un punto del que no se debe pasar, al menos si quieres conservar la cordura.

Draco tardó unos segundos en estar lo bastante restablecido como para poder afirmar que estaba aún lejos de ese punto. Después miró a Harry y a Blaise.

-Mi madre y yo hemos tenido una idea.

Cuando todos los demás se fueron, ellos salieron los últimos, caminando sin prisas hacia el despacho de Draco.

-Si encontramos un recuerdo útil en ese pensadero-empezó a explicar-, deberíamos empezar a plantearnos salir a la luz. Harry, tú y yo tenemos los recuerdos de la confesión de Robards. Tendríamos además el recuerdo de Snape. Y vosotros dos, Vince, Connor y los demás tenéis los recuerdos de lo que hicimos la noche que huimos del cuartel de los mortífagos. Además, Hermione Granger puede testificar ahora que tiene dos recuerdos distintos de la conversación que mantuvo contigo el día que murió Ginny Weasley. Por separado, no valen nada, pero todas a la vez, creo que son pruebas suficientes como para que la gente empiece al menos a dudar.

-¿Crees también que el Wizengamot nos daría la posibilidad de explicarnos?-replicó Blaise-. Lo más seguro es que los aurores tengan órdenes de tirar a matar.

-Blaise, por favor, no somos tan ingenuos. Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza entregarnos a los aurores y esperar que el resto del mundo se comporte con decencia. No, no saldremos del monasterio hasta que estemos totalmente seguros de saben que somos inocentes.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Harry, yendo a lo práctico.

-Veréis... Cuando Granger vino aquí y vio a mi hermano y a la señora McNair, casi pude oir su tierno corazoncito de Gryffindor tintineando. Tú mismo, Harry, te suavizaste bastante cuando viste la escuela. Y me pregunto qué diría la gente como Molly Weasley si viera a los críos o a los viejos o escuchara a nuestra Ravenclaw residente diciendo que renunció a todo por su Connor porque sabía que era inocente.

Los labios de Blaise se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada.

-En otras palabras, sugerís una manipulación emocional masiva.

-No podrías haberlo descrito mejor. El plan, queridos míos, es darle a algún periodista la exclusiva de su vida. Naturalmente, esto revelará el papel que tuvo Ron Weasley en el secuestro de Robards y pondrá en una situación difícil a toda su familia. Pero ya han dicho que estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa y es un hecho que te lo deben.-Miró a Harry directamente-. Estoy seguro de que tú eres demasiado noble para recordárselo, pero yo, no.

-No lo harán porque me lo deban. Lo harán porque es lo correcto.

-Como quieras-replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía querer decir que lo único que le importaba es que lo hicieran-. Así que iremos a por algún periodista, alguno que esté dispuesto a escuchar con un poco de objetividad. Primero le mostraremos con Legeremancia la confesión de Robards y el recuerdo de Snape, para que se relaje un poco. Harry, si te sientes inspirado, no dudes en endilgarle uno de tus horribles discursos sobre honor, integridad, blablabla. Después, cuando comprenda que no vamos a matarlo, sino a convertirlo en el periodista más famoso de Europa, lo traeremos al monasterio usando las mismas precauciones que usamos con Granger. Bueno, a él también le obligaremos a prestar un Juramento Inquebrantable para que no pueda revelar nada que ayude a nuestra localización cuando le interroguen los aurores. Y le obsequiaremos con una visita guiada por nuestras dependencias, haciendo especial hincapié en nuestros sufrimientos como si fuéramos una cuadrilla de Hufflepuffs llorones. Por supuesto, esconderemos los mejores muebles, joyas y adornos y presentaremos un aspecto adecuadamente...espartano. Si no se va de aquí dispuesto a salvarnos a todos con sus propias manos es que no me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"_Y sin respirar",_ pensó Harry, no sin admiración.

-Puede funcionar-murmuró Blaise, casi para sí mismo-. Desde luego necesitamos un recuerdo útil de Severus, pero... puede funcionar.

Los tres miraron ahora a Harry, esperando su opinión. Él no sabía qué decir: la manipulación no era lo suyo. Pero tenían pruebas que ofrecer, pruebas consistentes. Y aunque no podían estar seguros de que el ministro Scrigmeour fuera a escucharlos, un periodista lo haría. Si tres Slytherin de ese calibre afirmaban que eso serviría para poner a parte del público a su favor, estaba dispuesto a apostar su vida a que lo hacía.

-Por mí, bien-contestó. Y entonces tuvo una idea y sonrió un poco-. Y sé exactamente a qué periodista recurrir.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba demasiado nervioso aquella noche como para dormir y sus intenciones eran que Harry permaneciera despierto haciéndole compañía. Cuando Harry lo comprendió, se armó de paciencia y se preparó para la larga noche. Tampoco era un gran sacrificio, considerando que el plan incluía montones y montones de sexo. El único tema que parecía prohibido era el del pensadero de Snape. Draco se negaba a hablar de ello hasta que hubiera examinado todo su contenido. Y un poco más tarde, Harry descubrió que tampoco quería hacer planes de futuro.

-Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en eso, Harry. No cuando está todo en el aire.

-Está bien... -Le paseó el pulgar por los labios sólo porque sabía que Draco lo besaría-. Pero si todo esto estuviera solucionado¿te gustaría intentarlo en serio conmigo?

-¿Intentarlo en serio?

-Ya sabes... Salir juntos... o mejor aún, vivir juntos.

Draco hizo un ruidito de incredulidad.

-Estás loco¿sabes? Cuando salgas de aquí y te restauren como Chico-que-vivió y tus fans vuelvan a tirarse sobre ti como...

Pero Harry le besó, impidiéndole continuar.

-Maldito Slytherin cobarde¿quieres decir que sí de una puta vez?

Draco se echó a reir suavemente y apartó la vista un momento. Harry no entendía cómo podía ser tan desinhibido con el sexo y luego reaccionar como una niña de doce años cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

-Claro que me gustaría-contestó, esforzándose en mirarlo a la cara-. Pero...

Harry volvió a interrumpirle con un beso.

-Sin "peros"-dijo después-. No hace falta que hablemos más de esto, pero no digas "peros".

Se durmieron pasada la una, y a las cuatro y media se despertaron para volar hacia Gales aprovechando la cobertura de las últimas horas de oscuridad. Iban en la moto, que era más rápida que las escobas, y Harry permitió que también volara su imaginación. Porque él sí necesitaba hacerse ilusiones. A pesar de todo lo que había visto y vivido, a pesar de algún momento de desánimo, aún era optimista. Y le animaba pensar que algún día irían en esa moto sin tener que preocuparse de aurores o mortífagos, que Draco se sentiría lo bastante seguro como para poder decirle que le quería o que podrían pasear por el callejón Diagon sin esconderse.

Cuando llegaron al monte Snowdon eran ya las siete pasadas y había amanecido, pero no había turistas a la vista y Harry, de todos modos, le había echado un encantamiento Desilusionador a la moto. Aquella pequeña cordillera no exigía equipo especializado alguno; bastaban unas buenas botas, una cantimplora y ganas de caminar. Dumbledore no había podido especificar en qué parte exactamente se encontraba la guarida del dragón, pero las varitas les ayudarían a percibir los hechizos que había usado Snape para proteger la entrada. Una hora después, se encontraron con los primeros excursionistas, tres chicos cuyos intentos de trabar conversación fueron cortados de raíz por una fría mirada de Draco. Harry los observó marcharse mientras mascullaban algo entre dientes y se giró hacia Draco con una falsa expresión de severidad.

-¿No eres ya mayorcito como para andar espantando muggles?

-Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

La verdad es que Draco no acababa de parecer un excursionista. Su ropa era similar a la de Harry, pero su cara estaba demasiado seria. Se suponía que uno iba a la montaña para disfrutar del paisaje, o del aire fresco o del ejercicio, pero Draco no se molestaba en disimular que no le interesaba nada de eso, lo cual le daba un aire sospechoso. Él, por el contrario, no veía por qué buscar una cueva de dragones iba a privarle de disfrutar de la excursión.

Al mediodía se pararon para descansar un poco y comer algo. Dipsy les había preparado a cada uno sus sandwitches favoritos y llevaban también una cantimplora llena de zumo de calabaza. Si no hubiera sido por el frío, Harry se habría adormecido después del almuerzo, pero se pusieron en marcha enseguida para aprovechar las pocas horas de luz que quedaban. Habían recorrido casi todo el terreno del monte y el pesimismo de Draco se hacía cada vez más patente. No lo decía, pero se le notaba en los ojos. Harry casi podía oler su frustración como si fuera un perfume amargo y se negó a darse por vencido. Si esa maldita cueva existía, la encontrarían. Y si no era ese día, sería al siguiente.

-Cuando anochezca podemos volver a usar la moto y examinar esa zona de ahí-dijo, señalando un pico cuyo nombre ignoraba por completo.

-Crib Goch-le aclaró, con un poquito de petulancia-. Está bien.

El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando, por fin, Harry notó algo en la varita.

-¡Draco¿Lo notas?

Draco se concentró y negó con la cabeza, pero se lo quedó mirando con expresión expectante. Harry también se concentró, intentando localizar el origen de aquella ligerísima vibración, y salió del camino con pasos vacilantes, trepando por la ladera en línea casi recta. Draco lo siguió sin decir nada hasta que él también empezó a notarlo.

-Tiene que ser la cueva.

Después de ascender casi sesenta metros sus varitas apuntaban hacia lo que parecía una roca casi pelada. Debía de ser la entrada disimulada a la abandonada dragonera. Entonces comenzaron los hechizos. Draco conocía bien las preferencias mágicas de Snape y Harry era un mago muy, muy competente. Entre los dos se las apañaron para deshacer los escudos y dejar, por fin, la cueva al descubierto. Para entonces ya había anochecido del todo, pero había varias antorchas colocadas a lo largo del camino y usaron un hechizo para encenderlas todas.

-Aún no podemos bajar la guardia-avisó Draco, innecesariamente. Harry nunca sería tan estúpido como para entrar confiadamente en la guarida de un dragón protegida por Severus Snape-. No sabemos hasta qué punto quería asegurarse de que nadie entraba aquí... o salía vivo para contarlo.

Ambos caminaban muy poco a poco, mirando a todas partes y murmurando por lo bajo hechizos que revelaban trampas y peligros. A diez o doce metros de la entrada, sobre una repisa natural de la cueva, vieron un pequeño cofre. Ninguno de los dos hizo el menor gesto de acercarse a examinarlo.

Habían avanzado sólo unos metros más cuando Draco se detuvo de pronto, con un jadeo ahogado, y le hizo detenerse a él. Frente a ellos había una armadura de aspecto antiguo. Y causaba suficiente desasosiego simplemente estando allí, en esa cueva extraña que aún olía un poco a dragón, sin necesidad de que se moviera. Porque se estaba moviendo poco a poco y su mano metálica se dirigía sin lugar a dudas hacia su impresionante espada.

-Oh, mierda...-musitó Harry, asombrado. Pero el insólito espectáculo no impidió que dirigiera su varita hacia la armadura-. _¡Locomotor Mortis!_

El hechizo le dio de lleno, pero no la detuvo. Harry retrocedió un paso y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Draco atacaba también con un Evanesco que tampoco causó daño alguno. Intentó pensar algún hechizo que pudiera resultar útil contra un objeto, pero la armadura interrumpió sus pensamientos intentando darle un mandoble con la espada. Harry saltó a tiempo de evitarla y rodó por el suelo de piedra. Oyó otro hechizo de Draco estrellándose contra la armadura encantada, pero no apartó la vista de la espada, que iba de nuevo hacia él.

-¡Oh, joder!-exclamó, apartando la cabeza justo a tiempo.

Su única ventaja era que la armadura no era muy rápida. Harry se puso de pie de un salto y probó un potente Finite Incantatem y, después, un encantamiento para dejarla pegada en el sitio Tuvieron tan poco efecto como el Petrificus Totalis que vio lanzar a Draco. Y de repente, mientras aún vigilaba la espada, vio cómo los ojos de Draco se teñían de decisión, y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer en su mano una espada tan grande como la de la armadura.

En un movimiento preciso y fluido, Draco se plantó junto a la armadura y le seccionó el brazo con el que sujetaba la espada. Después, sin detenerse, giró sobre sí mismo y le rebanó la cabeza. La armadura siguió de pie un par de segundos y finalmente se derrumbó con estrépito.

-Guau...-dijo Harry.

-Ha funcionado-contestó Draco, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa eso?

-¿Te acuerdas de la armadura del pasillo?

-Genial-dijo, dándole un beso breve e impulsivo.

Draco sonreía.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sí, no me ha dado.-Miró la armadura del suelo-. Se nota que la ha encantado Snape; sólo ataca a los Gryffindor.

Draco se rio un poco.

-Me pregunto qué hechizo usó con ella-dijo, devolviendo la espada a su sitio con otro movimiento de varita-. Estoy seguro de que había una manera algo más mágica de detenerla. Venga, sigamos.

La cueva se iba ensanchando un poco más; al fin y al cabo, había albergado un dragón galés. Harry y Draco aún se encontraron con varios hechizos de protección más que supieron vencer entre ambos, aunque nada tan peligroso como la armadura. Al cabo de unos cincuenta metros llegaron al final de la cueva. El pensadero no se veía por ninguna parte, pero Harry lanzó otro poderosísimo Finite Incantatem dirigido a toda la sala en general. El pensadero apareció en uno de los laterales, pegado a la pared. Draco dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó lentamente a él, seguido de Harry.

El pensadero era mucho más pequeño que el que había visto en Hogwarts y estaba cubierto de ese aceitoso, grisáceo y perlado líquido que permitía conservar los pensamientos. Draco se mordió el labio inferior un momento y después miró a Harry con una disculpa en los ojos.

-No sé si habría llegado hasta aquí sin ti y me alegro de que me hayas acompañado, pero... ahora me gustaría que me esperaras fuera.

-¿Por qué?

-Son los recuerdos privados de Sev. Ya es bastante malo que los vea yo.

Harry lo entendió. En quinto, en una sesión de Oclumancia con Snape, había cometido el error de mirar en el pensadero en el que el profesor estaba depositando algunos recuerdos que no quería que pudieran ser leídos por él. Lo que había visto era un momento de la etapa de Snape en Hogwarts en la que James Potter y Sirius Black atormentaban al estudiante de Slytherin por simple diversión. Harry se había sentido abochornado, no sólo por haber invadido la intimidad de Snape, sino por haber descubierto que su padre y su padrino podían comportarse del mismo modo que Dudley Dursley o el entonces odioso Draco Malfoy.

-De acuerdo-dijo, sacando de la mochila un pequeño recipiente que McGonagall les había dado el día anterior-. Pero la cueva es peligrosa, Draco. Prométeme que si ves algo raro me darás un grito para que venga.

-Prometido.

-Suerte-dijo, dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

Lo único que le preocupaba de marcharse, aparte de un posible peligro inesperado, era que Draco viera algo que pudiera dolerle de algún modo. Y no es que no tuviera la certeza de que Snape había luchado contra Voldemort o de que había apreciado sinceramente a Draco, pero... ¿Y si había guardado el recuerdo de Lucius confesándole que estaba a punto de matar a su hijo o cosas así? Mientras caminaba, su pie chocó sin darse cuenta contra la espada de la armadura y le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Draco moviéndose como un maldito samurai.

Harry se dispuso a esperar en la entrada de la cueva. Hacía frío y sacó una capa abrigada de la mochila. Estaba pendiente de cualquier sonido que pudiera llegar del interior-cualquier sonido que indicara que Draco tenía problemas-, y no paraba de pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos meses y en la luz que se vislumbraba al final del camino. Draco le había explicado que, si el plan del periodista salía como él quería, la situación de la gente como los Pucey o los McNair también mejoraría. _"Haré que se sientan tan abyectamente culpables por lo que te hicieron, tan asquerosamente agradecidos conmigo por haber salvado tu bonito culo de Gryffindor, que conseguir la amnistía para el resto será tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un Hufflepuff", _le había dicho la noche anterior. Había sonado más feroz que convencido, eso era cierto, pero Harry seguía confiando en el talento de los Slytherin para la manipulación. Al fin y al cabo, conocía de primera mano lo que la asquerosa de Rita Skeeter podía hacerle a su imagen con sus artículos.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando una pequeña explosión le sobresaltó y le hizo ponerse en pie de un salto para entrar en la cueva.

-¡Draco!-Nadie le contestó, pero no tardó en verlo, doblando un recodo. Harry apresuró el paso para acercarse a él. Su cara no revelaba ninguna expresión, ni buena ni mala-. ¿Qué pasado¿Qué ha sido eso?

-He destruido el pensadero.

-¿Es que no has encontrado nada útil?

-No, no es eso.-Esbozó una sonrisa-. Los Sly vamos a tener que hacerle una estatua a Sev, te lo aseguro. Es algo largo, así que, si no te importa esperar un poco, podemos verlo todos juntos cuando lleguemos al monasterio.

-Claro, no hay problema. Pero, Draco... ¿por qué estás tan serio¿Qué has visto?

Draco dio un suspiro y lo miró como si estuviera dudando si se lo contaba o no. Harry se sintió satisfecho al ver que seguía hablando.

-Había algún recuerdo francamente desagradable de sus primeros años como mortífago, pero... la mayoría de cosas que he visto eran... escenas de mi padre y él.

-¿Tu padre y él?

-Se... se acostaban de vez en cuando.

Harry no pudo evitar que se le pintara la estupefacción en la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Pero yo eso ya lo sabía. Hasta mi madre lo sospechaba.-Draco estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para percibir el shock de Harry-. No sé... Lo que había en el pensadero... eran recuerdos antiguos, momentos... bonitos de ellos dos. Algunos, la verdad, habría preferido no verlos, pero... No entendía por qué Sev se había deshecho precisamente de ellos. No es como si el jodido Voldemort no supiera que habían estado liados o que se acostaban de vez en cuando. No tenía por qué ocultarlos.

Con un esfuerzo, Harry intentó apartar de su cabeza la imagen de Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape acaramelados en la cama, pensando que nunca le agradecería lo suficiente a Draco que le hubiera ahorrado el espectáculo.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hizo?

Draco apartó un segundo la vista, pero enseguida volvió a mirarlo.

-Para no recordar que le había querido. Para ser capaz de traicionarlo cuando llegara el momento.-Hizo un gesto de amargura-. Como dijiste, siempre le quisieron mucho más de lo que merecía.

Y Harry sabía perfectamente que no se refería a Snape, sino a Lucius.

-Vamos, Draco, no pienses en eso-dijo, apretándole el brazo cariñosamente.

Draco apretó los labios y luego asintió con firmeza.

-Sí, tienes razón. Esto-se palmeó el bolsillo en el que había guardado el pequeño recipiente-es lo importante.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al monasterio eran casi las nueve de la noche. La gente acababa de hacer la sesión de Cruciatus y Draco hizo correr la voz de que quería ver a todo el mundo en el comedor. Planeaba un buen golpe de efecto, eso estaba claro; el recuerdo de Snape tenía que ser realmente impactante. Las caras de todos a medida que iban llegando estaban llenas de curiosidad y expectación. Draco esperó a que estuvieran todos reunidos y paseó la vista por el comedor con aire desafiante y victorioso.

-Sólo nosotros sabemos lo que han sido estos nueve años. Sólo nosotros sabemos lo que hemos sentido luchando contra nuestros padres y hermanos. Sólo nosotros sabemos lo que es perderlo _todo_. Pero os dije que algún día dejaríamos de escondernos. Os dije que algún día conseguiríamos que se reconociera nuestra inocencia. Y ese día ya está aquí.-Un murmullo excitado recorrió toda la sala-. Quiero enseñaros algo, algo que vamos a restregarle al Wizengamot por la cara.

Usando la varita, Draco extrajo el recuerdo del recipiente especial y lo dejó libre por la sala. Harry sintió un ligero mareo brumoso mientras un nuevo escenario se formaba a su alrededor. Estaba en una casucha abandonada, muy parecida a la que habían usado para interrogar a Robards. Alastor Moody esperaba enfrente de él, tan real que tenía la sensación de que podía hablarle. Harry contempló al fallecido jefe de los aurores con afecto y luego se giró para ver entrar a Severus Snape por la puerta, envuelto en una capa oscura.

_-Llegas tarde_-gruñó Moody.

_-La próxima vez le explicaré al Señor Tenebroso que debo dejarle para atender otro compromiso_-replicó Snape, sarcástico. Después se puso más serio_-. Hay novedades._

_-¿Qué novedades?_

_-Draco Malfoy quiere un nuevo trato._

_-¿Un nuevo trato? _

_-Ha estado hablando con antiguos compañeros suyos de Hogwarts: Blaise Zabini, Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Connor Montague y Reuben Summers. Todos ellos están dispuestos a dejar a Voldemort a una orden suya. Draco quiere incluirlos en la amnistía._

_-¿Qué¡Ni hablar!_-Snape lo miró fríamente, sin decir nada-. _No puede ser, Severus._

-_Esos chicos eran mi responsabilidad en Hogwarts. Y no pude mover un dedo para salvarlos de sus propios padres porque tenía que hacerme pasar por mortífago y ayudar a Potter cuando fuera el momento. No pienso seguir dejándolos abandonados._

_-¿Me estás amenazando?_

_-¿Qué hicisteis para protegerlos cuando Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo¿Qué hicisteis para impedir que sus padres los llevaran a rastras ante ese monstruo?¿O es que no valía la pena preocuparse de ellos porque sólo eran Slytherin?-_Su voz sonaba fría y colérica_-. Quieren huir. Quieren ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort. Y les vais a dar esa oportunidad. No vais a descartarlos como si no fueran importantes¿me has entendido?_

_-¿Crees que para conseguir el perdón ministerial basta con dejar a Voldemort?_

_-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por apartar los ojos de aquella escena y fijarse en los Slytherin. Sólo unos pocos mantenían ese semblante controlado que tanto les gustaba cultivar; la mayoría estaban tan absortos en lo que veían como si fuera una película y miraban a Snape con la admiración que se reservaba a los héroes. De vez en cuando, miraban a Draco del mismo modo.

En el recuerdo, Alastor Moody había tomado una decisión.

_-No voy a conceder la aministía a esos muchachos sólo porque ahora estén asustados. Malfoy, Montague y Summers podían ser menores de edad cuando tomaron la Marca, pero los demás, no. Si quieren el perdón completo tendrán que demostrar sin lugar a dudas en qué bando están._

_-¿Qué sugieres?_

Harry tuvo la impresión de que el profesor sabía exactamente qué iba a pedirle.

_-Son seis nombres, además de Draco Malfoy y su madre. Quiero seis mortífagos muertos. Y quiero que se deshagan del arsenal de varitas que robó Voldemort. Si lo hacen, cuando la guerra acabe serán amnistiados._

_-¿Tengo tu palabra?_

_-Naturalmente_-dijo Moody, un poco ofendido.

Los dos magos se estrecharon la mano. Harry sabía que aquello tenía cierta fuerza mágica. No tanta como un Juramento Inquebrantable, desde luego, pero se consideraba un trato cerrado.

_-Ahora debo irme-_dijo Snape.

_-Dile a Draco que necesitamos ya el contrahechizo para el último invento de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_-Lo tendréis en un par de días._

Sin decir una palabra más, Snape se Desapareció de allí y el recuerdo se desvaneció entre jirones de bruma. Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el comedor durante unos segundos, prácticamente todos los ojos estaban ahora fijos en Draco. Narcissa fue la primera en hablar.

-Es justo lo que necesitábamos...

El comedor explotó en un alboroto de preguntas y exclamaciones esperanzadas. Querían saber cómo había conseguido ese recuerdo, qué pensaba hacer con él, cómo pensaban que reaccionaría el ministro Scrigmeour cuando lo viera. Draco esperó en paciente silencio a que se calmaran un poco y le dejaran hablar. Esta vez no había duda: lo miraban como si hubiera hecho un auténtico milagro. Harry se sintió tan orgulloso de él que pensó que podría reventar.

-Harry y yo estuvimos en Hogwarts ayer y hablamos con el cuadro de Dumbledore. Él era el Guardián de una dragonera oculta en la que Severus había escondido un pensadero. Un pensadero con este recuerdo. La llave de nuestra libertad.-Hizo una pausa y miró a Adrian, a la madre de las gemelas, a la madre y a la viuda de Goyle-. Sé que esto no afecta a vuestra situación legal, pero espero que tengáis la cortesía de atribuirme un poco de cerebro. Tengo un plan. Un gran plan. Y si me ayudáis a llevarlo a cabo os aseguro que el Wizengamot volverá a considerar vuestros casos desde una óptica mucho más generosa. ¿Estáis preparados para comportaros como auténticos Slytherin?

-Haremos todo lo que nos pidas, Draco-dijo Daphne, resumiendo el sentir de todos.

Él sonrió.

-Mi frase favorita.-Se puso un poco más serio-. Está bien, escuchadme. Haremos lo siguiente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carola, hola. Ya has visto que las cosas pintan ahora un poco mejor para Draco y sus Sly. Remus es un solete, jaja. Yo creo que Ro lo lió con Tonks porque se dio cuenta de que medio fandom lo consideraba gay. Es el único sentido que le veo a esa pareja. En cuanto a Harry, pues sí, el chico se vuelve natillas cuando ve a Draco llorando. (Eh, es canon). Besitos!

Efi-Lala, k tal? Me alegra mucho que pienses así del fic, especialmente en el trato a Harry y a Draco. Para mí es importante mantenerlos lo más IC posible, aunque los dos hayan cambiado un poco por la edad y las circunstancias. Reconozco que tengo debilidad por el Draco-duro-por-fuera-blando-con-Harry. Bueno, besitos y muchísimas gracias por el comentario.

Maria, hola. No soy nada organizada escribiendo y empiezo las historias sin saber muy bien qué va a pasar, sólo con cuatro o cinco ideas en la cabeza, así que me alegro mucho de que el resultado quede coherente. De momento no tengo pensado ningún otro fic largo, aunque supongo que irán cayendo one-shots de vez en cuando.

Einx, si pienso en el séptimo libro me salen ronchas, sólo te digo eso XD Draco se suelta a su manera, y, en parte, esa es la razón de que Harry esté más seguro de la relación. Sabe que Draco nunca habría llorado así delante de él si no hubiera algo muy sólido y fuerte entre ellos.

Lireve, hola, guapa. Nah, si he tenido tantos reviews de pronto es porque las refugiadas de Slasheaven, que normalmente me dejan comentario allí, ahora me lo están dejando aquí. Pero con la página arreglada, esto volverá a los niveles de siempre. Draco no está aún preparado para una comida familiar con los Weasley, no la liemos XD A mí también me gusta escribir las escenas en las que están los dos solos, para qué mentirte, jaja. Y sí, Harry está ya más sueltecito con Draco. Besitos y hasta el miércoles.

Djeri, saluditos. Sorry, pero "Reflejos" es un one-shot y no creo que lo continúe. Si no hago cambios de última hora, a este fic le quedan seis capis y el epílogo. Yo creo que las dos opciones son buenas, aunque supongo que yo me quedaría con "tener un suegro Black" XD Besos!

Hojaverde, qué bien entiendes a Draco, jeje. Sí, Harry se derrite, of course. A mí también me da penita pensar que esto se acabará en unas semanas, snif.

Ami, yo adoro a Narcissa, pero no la podría llamar adorable nunca, jaja.

Claudia hola. Supongo que pensabas que el traidor estaba en el grupo de Harry. Bueno, ya veremos. En cuanto a si acaban juntos o no, yo no digo nada. (Soy muy mala). Besitos!

Drakitap hola, guapa. Draco aún está lejos de sentirse cómodo con los Weasley y viceversa, aunque bueno, también es verdad que quería estar con Vince. En cuanto a lo de "adorable"... Draco tb está bromeando. Su madre es muchas cosas, pero "adorable", desde luego, no. Entiendo lo que quieres decir con lo del tiempo para leer, pero ¿y lo que disfrutas cuando encuentras una historia que te gusta? Bueno, besitos y muchísimas gracias por el comentario.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 25 **La llegada de la prensa.**

Los preparativos para la llegada de la prensa se prolongaron durante todo el día siguiente y cuando Harry y Draco se fueron a hablar con los Weasley aún dejaron a Narcissa y los demás ultimando detalles. Ron y Hermione se habían trasladado con sus dos hijos a la Madriguera para estar más protegidos de un posible ataque de los mortífagos. Bill y Charlie también habían aplazado el regreso a Francia y a Rumanía, donde residían habitualmente, para quedarse a ayudar.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, así que los pillaron a casi todos en casa. Faltaban Fleur y Angelina Johnson, que era la novia de George, que se habían llevado a Londres a todos los niños de la familia. George, además, estaba aún trabajando en su tienda. Percy, por otro lado, vivía en su propia casa desde que se había casado con Penelope Clearwater, así que no tuvieron que preocuparse por él. Arthur usó la red Flú para avisar a George y a Remus Lupin y quince minutos después ya estaban todos reunidos en el comedor.

Draco, que se encontraba bastante incómodo en plena Madriguera, sacó el recuerdo de Snape de su recipiente y les permitió verlo. Cuando terminó, todos los Weasley estaban impresionados; Remus, además, sonreía.

-Es fantástico-le dijo a Draco-. Tonks y yo hemos encontrado pruebas que apoyan la existencia de un segundo espía, pero esto es definitivo.

Harry miró a Remus y a Arthur con una ligera inquietud.

-¿No lo rechazarán? ¿No dirán que es una falsificación?

-Oh, lo examinarán con lupa, por supuesto, pero es auténtico, así que no hay nada que temer-dijo Arthur-. ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Hablar con Scrigmeour?

-No, nosotros no.-Entonces Harry les contó el plan de Draco, sin entrar demasiado en detalles respecto a qué iban a contarle a la periodista y les dijo lo que necesitaba de cada uno-. Si aceptáis y algo sale mal, acabaréis convertidos también en fugitivos.

Los Weasley se miraron unos a otros.

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr, Harry.

George soltó una risilla irónica.

-¿Os imagináis a Percy si se entera de que toda su familia está de pronto perseguida por los aurores?

Todos, excepto Draco, se echaron a reir.

-Esperemos no llegar a ese punto-dijo Remus-. El hecho de que Robards no mencionara a Scrigmeour es bastante alentador; no creo que esté implicado. Y no parece que la conspiración incluya a un número importante de miembros del Wizengamot.

-No podemos estar seguros-replicó Draco-. Al fin y al cabo, fueron ellos quienes condenaron a Harry al beso del dementor, ¿no?

-No, creo que si el plan de Robards hubiera contado con más apoyo en el ministerio, lo habrían enfocado de otro modo.-insistió Lupin.

-Ya veremos cómo reacciona-dijo Harry-. Hasta entonces, démosle una oportunidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a la una de la tarde, Harry y Draco se Aparecieron en la Casa de los Gritos, en Hogsmeade. Cuando oyeron ruidos de pasos se cubrieron a toda prisa con la Capa de Invisibilidad y unos segundos después vieron entrar a Ron y a Hermione con Lavender Brown, otra antigua compañera de clase de Gryffindor. La joven periodista parecía bastante intrigada.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. ¿Qué queríais enseñarme?

-Se trata de Gawain Robards-dijo Ron-. Lavender, necesito que uses la Legeremancia conmigo.

Ella lo miró casi con compasión.

-¿Estás seguro? No soy muy buena.

-Lo soportaré. Venga, hazlo.

Lavender asintió, sacó su varita y comenzó el hechizo. Harry observó, casi sin respirar, cómo sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más a medida que veía la confesión de Robards a través de los recuerdos de Ron. Cuando rompió el hechizo, el auror estaba pálido y algo mareado y Lavender, al borde de la apoplejía por culpa de la emoción.

-Oh, Merlín... Oh, Merlín… ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú mismo, Harry?

Harry y Draco salieron de debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad, dándole a Lavender un susto considerable.

-¡Harry! Y... y Malfoy.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-Me encanta cómo se les congela la sonrisa en el rostro cuando me ven.

Ahora Lavender parecía desconfiar un poco, como si temiera que, a pesar de lo que había visto, pudieran estar tendiéndole en una trampa.

-¿Qué... qué está pasando aquí?

-Necesitamos que veas otra cosa.

Entonces Draco le enseñó de nuevo el recuerdo conservado de Snape y después Hermione permitió que usara la Legeremancia también con ella para que pudiera ver los dos recuerdos que tenía de la misma conversación con Harry. Cuando terminaron, Lavender estaba boquiabierta.

-No puedo creerlo... Todo este tiempo...-musitó, mirando a Draco-. Esto va a ser la historia más grande desde la segunda caída de Voldemort. Espero que me lo hayáis contado para que escriba la noticia, porque francamente, no sé si voy a poder controlarme.

-De eso se trata, de que lo escribas-le aseguró Harry.

-Dime, Brown, ¿te gustaría ver con tus propios ojos el escondite de los supuestos Renegados?-preguntó Draco, con la misma sonrisa que la serpiente del Paraíso habría usado para ofrecer manzanas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-exclamó Lavender.

-Completamente. La única condición es que hagas un Juramento Inquebrantable prometiendo que no escribirás nada ni contarás nada que ayude a localizarnos.

Harry pensó que si Draco le hubiera pedido la vida de su primogénito a cambio, Lavender se la habría dado y recordó haber leído en algún sitio que un buen periodista daba hasta el alma por una buena exclusiva. Antes de darse cuenta estaba ejerciendo de Testigo y sellando con su varita el Juramento que Lavender le hacía a Draco.

-Cuando querais-dijo ella, poniéndose en pie.

-Nosotros nos vamos-avisó Ron.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Draco se acercó a él y le murmuró al oído la localización del monasterio para que pudiera acudir allí si necesitaba un escondite. Después, los dos amigos de Harry se marcharon. Draco sujetó a Lavender firmemente del brazo y se Desapareció con ella. Harry les siguió un segundo después.

* * *

Había visto cómo escondían los mejores muebles que Narcissa había salvado de la mansión y cómo ella y Draco revisaban la ropa y el aspecto de todos. Había escuchado cómo repartían instrucciones y cómo ensayaban sus frases. Y aun así, Harry no había comprendido hasta qué punto iba a ver, ni más ni menos, una obra de teatro.

"_Hasta los pequeños", _pensó, alucinado. Draco llevó a Lavender al aula en la que se impartían las clases y allí estaban todos, sentaditos en sus sitios con expresión de no haber roto un plato en su vida, mirando a Lavender con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados. Casi se traicionó a sí mismo cuando Altair, tan angelical y dulce como la inocencia misma, le preguntó a Lavender con su mejor voz Disney por qué les odiaba todo el mundo. A la pobre periodista se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Harry tuvo que recordarse una y otra vez que no estaban haciendo eso para burlarse de nadie.

-Pensaba que sólo estabais... los que huísteis de Voldemort aquel día.

-No. A lo largo de estos nueve años hemos dado cobijo a todos los Slytherin que lo necesitaban.-Draco no pretendía parecer demasiado sentimental; hablaba con el punto exacto de amargura-. Hay gente que escapó de los orfanatos de la posguerra y otros que se vieron perseguidos por culpa de sus parientes.

Lavender habló prácticamente con todos y los refugiados iban contando sus historias cambiando el tono impersonal o desafiante con el que Harry les había oído hablar siempre del tema por un registro mucho más emotivo. Eran Slytherin, y a los Slytherin no les gustaba nada dar pena... a no ser que fuera a resultarles útil; entonces, había que reconocerlo, les salía francamente bien. La mitad de las mujeres lloraron delante de Lavender; incluso Narcissa dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al contarle cuánto había sufrido durante los meses que Draco había estado en Azkaban o durante la reciente enfermedad de Altair. Pero el hecho era que llevaban nueve años allí escondidos, hostigados por el ministerio y por los mortífagos, y el corazón de Gryffindor de Lavender Brown reconoció inmediatamente la injusticia real que ello suponía.

-La gente tiene que saber esto. Después de todo lo que habéis pasado, aún fuisteis capaces de ir a ayudar a Harry...

-Sabíamos que él nunca podría haber hecho algo tan horrible-mintió Draco, con absoluta convicción-. En cuanto oímos lo que había pasado comprendimos que debían de haberle tendido una trampa.

Ella miró a Harry.

-Para ti también tuvo que ser terrible. Yo nunca creí del todo que hubieras sido tú, ¿sabes? No parecías esa clase de persona.

-Fue duro, pero por suerte, Draco y los demás acudieron al rescate.

Las gemelas llegaron corriendo por el pasillo.

-Draco, van a servir la cena ya.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Vale, gracias.-Miró a Lavender con la expresión que uno esperaría exactamente de un Malfoy en una circunstancia ignominiosa-. Me temo que no es gran cosa, pero nos encantará compartir nuestra cena contigo.

Lavender estaba lejos de querer abandonar ya la mejor historia de su vida sólo por una cena en condiciones y los acompañó al comedor. Aquella noche, Harry tenía que sentarse en el lugar de Blaise, junto a Draco, quien ya le había explicado sin la menor vergüenza, que eso causaría mejor impresión que verlo en su sitio de siempre. Lavender ocupó la silla de la esquina, junto a Daphne, así que Harry y Draco tenían por fin ocasión de cuchichear fuera de su alcance.

-Tú la conoces mejor que yo. ¿Crees que nos la estamos ganando?

-Sí... Pero no sé cómo me he prestado a esto-añadió, un poco abochornado-. No hace falta adornar nada, Draco.

-Tonterías. Hay que saber vender bien las historias, incluso las que son verdad.-Dio un suspiro al ver aparecer la cena en el plato-. Ojalá hubiéramos podido fingir que no tenemos elfos domésticos... Habría quedado verdaderamente conmovedor.

-Lo dudo. La mayor parte de la gente no tiene elfos domésticos; no creo que eso les hubiera roto el corazón.

Por suerte, Draco y Narcissa no se habían atrevido a llegar tan lejos; pensaban que era una mentira que podía ser detectada fácilmente y que acabaría perjudicándolos. Pero sí habían rebajado bastante la calidad de la cena. Por supuesto, eso quería decir que en lugar de tres guarniciones distintas sólo había una y que la cantidad de salchichas estaba racionada a tres por persona, pero eso bastó para dejar al pobre Vince, aún deprimido por lo de Greg, al borde de las lágrimas. El propio Harry tuvo que admitir que se habría comido gustosamente un par de salchichas más y eso que Draco le pasó una de las suyas.

Después de cenar tan austeramente, Harry observó a Lavender y no vio ni una sola señal de que sospechara que aquello era una auténtica bufonada. Bien mirado, le hacía a uno preguntarse si habrían hecho lo mismo con él en algún momento. Pero no, se consoló, ninguna obra de teatro como aquella podía durar tres meses y pico.

La periodista aún se quedó un rato más hablando con ellos. Quería recoger las historias personales de todos. Siempre había sido una romántica, se quedó especialmente emocionada cuando oyó a Erin, la chica de Ravenclaw, defendiendo a su novio y a la gente del monasterio.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle que estamos liados?-le dijo Draco a Harry, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Lavender.

-¡Draco!...-protestó Harry, disgustado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Si va a ayudarnos...

-Vete a la mierda.

-No es como si me hubiera liado contigo para ganarme el favor del público, no te pongas así.-Lo miró de reojo-. ¿Piensas mantenerme en secreto hasta que atrapemos a todos los mortífagos del mundo? Porque no me gustaría tener que volver a dejarte en ridículo delante de todos para meterte un poco de sentido común en la cabeza.

Harry le sonrió con falsa dulzura.

-¿Es tu manera de decirme que quieres que lo hagamos público, mi amor?

-Pfffff...

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Lavender decidió que tenía que volver ya a su casa y ponerse a escribir como una loca. Harry le preguntó si estaba segura de que le permitirían publicar el artículo en el periódico. Al fin y al cabo, el Profeta casi siempre estaba al servicio del Ministerio de Magia.

-Lo publicarán aunque tenga que hacerle la Imperius al director para convencerlo, eso te lo aseguro. Os agradezco mucho que hayáis pensado en mí para contar vuestra historia, en serio.

-Para eso están los amigos.

-Os prometo que no os defraudaré. La gente tiene que saberlo todo: el doble juego de Robards, el peligro de la Puerta de Estigia, el pacto de Moody y el profesor Snape... Todo.

Harry y Draco la acompañaron hasta el exterior y se despidieron de ella. Harry pensaba que Draco iba a estar eufórico, pero pronto comprendió que había subestimado de nuevo su cautela. Aunque estuviera seguro de haberse ganado a Lavender, no tenía intenciones de cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Su discurso triunfalista ante los Slytherin era simple política.

-Pero vamos por el buen camino-insistió Harry.

Draco le dedicó un ruidito escéptico, pero había un brillo nuevo en sus ojos y se mostró mucho más entusiasmado cuando volvieron al comedor con los demás. En cuanto Narcissa se aseguró de que Lavender ya se había ido, llamó a los elfos y mandó que sirvieran chocolate caliente y montones de bizcochos para compensar la cena. Todos tenían hambre. Harry, desterrado de nuevo en su esquina-y aquello empezaba a molestarle ya un poco, aunque la culpa era de Narcissa y de Blaise, no de Draco-observó con aire absorto cómo uno de los bizcochos se reblandecía en chocolate antes de metérselo en la boca.

-¿De verdad crees que salir de aquí es cuestión de días?-le preguntó Daphne.

-Eso espero.-Ella se quedó callada, como si estuviera tratando de asimilarlo-. Debe de ser raro pensarlo, ¿no?

-Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad.-Hizo un gesto de pena-. Sólo siento que Greg muriera tan cerca del final, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Claro.

Pero el ambiente que se respiraba era bastante festivo. Los niños que aún estaban levantados, casi todos excepto los bebés, estaban excitados por los cambios y las alteraciones de aquel día y, además, habían entendido lo suficiente como para preguntar constantemente si de verdad iban a poder ir a todas partes cuando quisieran. Hablando con Altair, Harry se dio cuenta de que no deseaban, en cambio, abandonar el monasterio. Era el único hogar que habían conocido y no querían ni oir hablar de dejar de vivir con sus amigos. Los adultos se mostraban algo más moderados, pero Harry sabía reconocer la esperanza.

Miró a Draco, que estaba charlando con Vince y Theo, y el corazón le aleteó en el pecho. Se sentía como si no hubiera estado enamorado hasta entonces, como si cada milímetro que le separaba de él doliera. Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba a su lado, pasándole amistosamente el brazo por los hombros. Theo sonrió al verlos.

-Y lo que nos vamos a reir cuando tus fans se enteren de que ahora juegas en el otro equipo.

-Lo superarán-dijo, mirando a Draco con lo que sabía que eran ojos de cordero degollado.

-Soy irresistible, ¿qué puedo decir? No es culpa mía si vuelvo gays a los Chicos-que-vivieron.

-No me volviste gay, presumido-replicó Harry, aunque aquello Draco ya lo sabía.

Por toda respuesta, Draco sujetó la barbilla con los dedos y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, un gesto que no solía hacer delante de los demás.

-Pero sí soy irresistible.

-Un poco-admitió, sintiendo una ligera presión en sus pantalones.

Draco sonrió y miró a sus amigos.

-Nosotros nos vamos a ir a dormir ya. Ha sido un día tan largo y estamos _tan_ cansados...

Theo sonrió del mismo modo.

-Sí, Daphne y yo también estamos muy cansados, creo yo.

Aquella noche, Draco parecía haber olvidado sus reparos a dejarse ver en actitud cariñosa y eso quería decir que Harry recorrió los últimos metros que le separaban de su dormitorio con él a horcajadas. En cuanto lo tumbó en la cama empezó a desvestirlo con rapidez fruto de la práctica, anhelando ver cuanto antes su piel cremosa. Draco también le estaba quitando la ropa, restregándose de aquel modo que volvía loco por completo a Harry antes incluso de quedar desnudos. Los dos se sentían dominantes aquella noche; Draco se sabía unos cuantos trucos para reducirlo a puro deseo, pero Harry los evitó todos y usó su mayor fuerza física para imponerse.

-Es mi turno, cariño-susurró, deslizando dentro de él dos dedos embadurnados de lubricante. De los rojos labios de Draco escapó un gemido de placer-. Además, lo estás deseando, ¿no es verdad?

-Te... te aprovechas... de que eres... más fuerte-protestó Draco, como pudo.

-Es mi turno-repitió Harry, consciente de que la erección de Draco invalidaba del todo sus protestas-. Es mi turno de follarte hasta que no puedas andar derecho.

-Te has vuelto... tan marrano...-dijo, consiguiendo fingir orgullo maternal en medio de sus gemidos.

Pero a Harry se le acabaron las marranadas cuando entró dentro de él, porque le quería, sencillamente le quería, y empezó a murmurárselo una y otra vez mientras le besaba en la boca, en la frente sudorosa, en el cuello. Draco no dijo nada excepto algún "sí, sí", sólo se estremecía y soltaba pequeños gritos bajo sus embestidas. Los dos se corrieron a la vez y Harry se desplomó en sus brazos. No le importó haber recibido el silencio como respuesta. Sentía la mano de Draco acariciando su pelo indomable y su corazón latiendo tan rápido como el suyo. Cuando una ligera corriente de aire enfrió el sudor de su espalda, causándole un escalofrío, Draco lo cubrió con la sábana y las mantas. Sus silencios, después de todo, siempre habían sido muy elocuentes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el monasterio estaba sumido en una atmósfera de expectación. Todos se preguntaban si Lavender había concluido su artículo con tiempo para ser incluido en el ejemplar de aquel día y si el editor del periódico le permitiría publicarlo y, además, Draco ya les había advertido de que Ron Weasley podía aparecer en cualquier momento solicitando asilo. Harry sabía además que Arthur, Molly y McGonagall iban a intentar hablar con Scrigmeour en cuanto Lavender confirmara que el artículo estaba a punto de salir a la calle; esperaban que sus testimonios fueran suficientes para corroborar la información de la periodista.

Todo eso quería decir, además, que el ambiente estaba un tanto crispado a causa de los nervios. Adrian y Connor discutieron, hubo un cruce de amenazas de muerte entre Pollux y Reuben Summers, Draco le ladró un par de veces, desaparecida momentáneamente toda la dulzura del día anterior, y Harry llegó a ver al elfo de los Nott dándose cabezazos contra una pared, aunque no logró que le dijera quién le había obligado a castigarse. Si no tenían noticias pronto, iban a estallar.

Harry estaba practicando hechizos de Transformaciones con Daphne cuando oyó un poco de barullo y se acercaron a ver qué pasaba. Enseguida se enteró de que Ron había llegado ya. Alguien había ido a avisar a Draco, que en ese momento estaba dando clases de Pociones, así que Harry se fue a buscar a su amigo directamente. Ron estaba acercándose al edificio a paso rápido, acompañado por Vince, y llevaba una mochila al hombro.

-¡Harry! Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Algo había ido mal, bastaba con mirarlo a la cara. Harry sintió un pequeño peso en el estómago y vio cómo Vince, Daphne y otras personas que también habían ido a recibir a Ron adoptaban expresiones preocupadas.

-Ven, vamos a buscar a Draco y a los demás-dijo, sujetándole del brazo.

Diez minutos después, Ron estaba en el despacho de Draco con éste, Blaise, Narcissa y Harry les contaba lo sucedido.

-Los mortífagos atacaron anoche un hospital muggle y mataron a quince personas antes de que pudieran llegar los aurores.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Harry, consternado-. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Sobre las tres de la mañana. Fue todo muy rápido. Shacklebolt formaba parte de grupo; cuando llegaron, los mortífagos ya se habían ido y la policía muggle estaba allí. El ministerio ha tenido que enviar un batallón entero de expertos en desmemorización y dicen que Scrigmeour estuvo reunido tres horas con el primer ministro muggle.

-Pero... ¿por qué?-repitió Harry-. ¿Qué podía interesarles de ese hospital?

-No seas necio, Harry-exclamó Narcissa, impaciente.

Draco echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Tiene que haber relación. ¿Cómo han podido saberlo? ¿Creéis que tienen a alguien infiltrado también allí?

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron y casi le consoló ver que su amigo tampoco estaba enterándose de la conversación.

-Draco, ¿qué está pasando?

-Esto no puede ser una coincidencia. Los mortífagos debían de saber que ese artículo iba a salir y han hecho esa masacre para impedirlo. Weasley, ¿qué venía hoy en El Profeta? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado con Lavender? ¿Has hablado con ella?

Ron asintió.

-El jefe de Lavender iba a publicar el artículo, pero se echó para atrás cuando les avisaron de lo del hospital. Le dijo que debía contarle a Scrimgeour todo lo que sabía sobre vosotros. Lavender se negó y su jefe fue por su cuenta. Gracias a Merlín, Shacklebolt era uno de los aurores que escuchó su confesión; me avisó y pudimos escapar. Lavender, Hermione y los niños están ahora mismo en Hogwarts, con McGonagall. Sé que mis padres aún tienen intención de hablar con Scrigmeour, pero ahora mismo el ministerio está patas arriba y no sé si tendrán ocasión de hacerlo antes de que envíen a los aurores a por ellos.

-¿Quién es ahora el jefe de los aurores?

-Han confirmado a Dawlish.

Harry puso mala cara. Dawlish era un buen agente, pero demasiado expeditivo, de los que tendía a disparar primero y preguntar después. Su lealtad hacia Scrigmeour era incuestionable; el ministro debía saber ahora, ya sin lugar a dudas, que no podía confiar en todos sus aurores.

-Las cosas no han salido como esperábamos, pero no todo está perdido-dijo Draco, hablando despacio, como si estuviera meditando sobre lo que estaba diciendo-. Scrigmeour ya conoce nuestra versión de los hechos y los testimonios de Lavender y de los Weasley sólo pueden confirmarlo. Y cuando la gente sepa que los Weasley están defendiendo a Harry, después de lo que pasó con su mujer, empezarán a dudar.

-Hemos de hablar con Pansy y los demás para que empiecen a escampar rumores sobre el artículo de Lavender Brown-dijo Narcissa.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-¿Qué pasa con Remus y Tonks?-le preguntó Harry a Ron-. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-No, pero es probable que también quieran interrogarlos. Si las cosas se ponen feas, irán a Hogwarts.

-McGonagall debería intentar convocar al Wizengamot para examinar la posible amenaza de la Puerta de Estigia-dijo Draco-. Scrigmeour puede pensar que la historia de Lavender es una invención, pero no pueden hacer oídos sordos a una amenaza como la Puerta, al menos, no sin una reunión. Deberíamos ir a Hogwarts a hablar con ella.

-De acuerdo-asintió Harry.

Si Draco había incluido sólo a Ron en el hechizo del Fidelius era porque, en el plan original, se suponía que él era el único que podía tener problemas graves con los aurores debido a su participación en el secuestro de Robards, que Hermione sería llamada a declarar por un Scrigmeour mucho más receptivo a la verdad. Pero tal y como habían salido las cosas, era posible que Hermione estuviera corriendo el mismo peligro que Ron, y éste le dijo a Draco que quería que ella y los niños se ocultaran también en el monasterio. Draco asintió y llamó a su elfina para que empezara a preparar dos habitaciones.

-Dipsy siempre obedece a la familia, pero sólo hay una cama libre, amo.

-No importa-dijo Ron-, podemos apañárnoslas.

Harry lo vio perfectamente. Vio cómo los ojos de Draco chispeaban con vieja malicia, cómo miraba a Ron, cómo lo miraba después a él y cómo se mordía la lengua con decisión-y harto pesar-para no soltar la pulla que había acudido automáticamente a su imaginación.

Pero dio igual; Narcissa no tenía esos reparos.

-Qué suerte que los Weasley estéis tan acostumbrados al hacinamiento.

Mientras Ron enrojecía por el insulto, Blaise soltó un pequeño resoplido burlón y Draco se puso casi tan rojo como Ron evitando reirse.

-Madre, sé cortés con nuestros invitados-dijo, como pudo-. Harry, podrías dejarles tu cuarto un par de días, si quieres.

Harry asintió secamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada de disgusto a Narcissa, pero Ron, que seguía enfadado, hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

-Creo que prefiero irme yo a Hogwarts.

-Ron, no le hagas caso. Aquí estáis más seguros.

-No-dijo, terco-. Además, si nos quedamos con tu habitación, ¿dónde vas a dormir tú?

-Con su novio-soltó Blaise, inmediatamente.

Ron hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Qué?

-Jódete, Blaise-dijeron a coro Harry y Draco.

-¿Qué?-volvió a exclamar Ron, mirándolos a ambos.

Harry dio un suspiro.

-Iremos a Hogwarts después del almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo, dirigiéndose a Draco. Después se giró hacia Ron, que seguía boquiabierto y, peor aún, tenía una pincelada acusadora en los ojos-. Tú y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry había llevado a Ron a su dormitorio, lo había sentado en su cama y le había hecho un rápido resumen de la situación.

-Vale... Vale, necesito un momento.-Harry arqueó las cejas, pero se lo concedió-. No, necesitaría varios años para asimilarlo.

-Ron, no seas gilipollas...

-Joder, Harry, ponte en mi lugar. ¿Cómo puedes haberte enrollado con él?

-Draco ya no...

-¡No puedo creer siquiera que quieras tocarlo! ¿Necesito recordarte todas las cosas que nos ha hecho?

-Puedes hacer la lista, si te apetece. No olvides añadir al final que evitó que los dementores me convirtieran en un saco de carne vacío o que trabajó para la Orden o, simplemente, que él también me quiere.

-Oh, él te quiere-dijo, sarcástico-. Apuesto a que sí.

Después de enterarse de la masacre del hospital, de saber que el plan no había salido como querían y de aguantar a Narcissa, Harry realmente no estaba de muy buen humor y soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-El hecho de que tu hermana no me quisiera no significa que nadie pueda quererme.

En cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió. Aquel era un tema que iba a doler durante demasiado tiempo y sacarlo a colación en mitad de una pelea no ayudaría a que las heridas cicatrizaran.

-Yo no lo decía por eso-farfulló Ron, otra vez colorado.

Harry cerró un momento los ojos.

-Ya lo sé. He dicho una estupidez, lo siento.

-Ya sé que ella no debería...

Se quedó callado, como si le avergonzara continuar.

-Ron, no culpo a Ginny por tener un amante. No es que me parezca bien, pero yo tampoco estaba enamorado de ella, así que eso... Bueno, comparado con todo lo que pasó después, eso fue lo de menos. Y tú no deberías sentirte responsable de lo que hizo. Es sólo que... todos estamos un poco nerviosos y no ayuda que hables así de Draco. Le quiero, Ron, lo digo en serio. Me importa muchísimo.

Ron meneó negativamente la cabeza, pero luego suspiró como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonar razonable.

-Está bien... Tienes razón, no debería haber reaccionado así. Me ha pillado desprevenido. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que no... que no estás confundiendo las cosas? Piénsalo, él te salvó, y aquí supongo que no tienes donde elegir y...

-No es agradecimiento-le aseguró, recordando que Remus le había dicho algo parecido-. Y no es que no tenga donde elegir. Es que quiero estar con él. Ron, Draco no es como tú crees que es. No sé, a lo mejor ahora que estáis aquí os podréis dar cuenta de cómo es realmente y... y lo entenderéis.

Ron dio otro suspiro.

-Está bien-aceptó, sonando sincero-. No sería justo no darle una oportunidad.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Al menos puedo seguir teniéndole manía a su madre, ¿no? Dime que no se ha convertido también en la madre que nunca tuviste o algo así y que en realidad es una bellísima persona.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-No, no. No sabría qué decirte sobre Narcissa. Pero si quieres un consejo, no le hagas caso si se pone borde. Ni a ella ni a nadie. Lo que mejor funciona con ellos es poner cara de aburrimiento y mandarlos a la mierda.

Ron asintió y miró a Harry con curiosidad.

-¿Qué opina la Reina de Hielo de que te hayas liado con su hijito querido?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No parece que le importe mucho. Ella y yo... no nos llevamos muy bien, pero tampoco nos odiamos. Y no se mete. Si le ha dicho algo a Draco, y supongo que lo hizo en su momento, yo no me he enterado.

Ron se quedó pensativo.

-Lucius Malfoy debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

Harry sonrió.

-Sí. ¿No es genial?

* * *

Harry no volvió a ver a Draco hasta que llegó el momento de ir a Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo está tu amigo Ron? ¿Ha sobrevivido a la impresión?

-Más o menos. Ahora ya sabe lo que hay. Y hablando de amigos, tu amigo Blaise...

-Mi amigo Blaise está profundamente arrepentido de todo lo que ha hecho y dicho en las últimas semanas, puedes creerme.

Draco tenía un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos que Harry conocía bien.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Blaise necesita aprender a ser más sensible, más... considerado, ¿no crees? He pensado que debía entrar en contacto con su lado femenino y buscar en él la...

-¿Qué le has hecho?-insistió Harry.

Draco sonrió ferozmente.

-Le he puesto tetas. Una talla cien por lo menos.

-¿Qué?-Harry estalló en carcajadas-. ¡No puede ser!¡Ese hechizo no existe!

-Me duele profundamente tu desconfianza. ¿Recuerdas a alguna chica de Slytherin que no tuviera una delantera aceptable? Es casi el mejor hechizo de Pansy.

Harry miró hacia el monasterio, lamentando no poder volver y tratar de verlo con sus propios ojos, pero Draco le dijo que se había encerrado en su habitación y que debía de estar como loco intentando deshacer el hechizo. Aún se estaba riendo cuando se Aparecieron en Hogsmeade, cerca del pasadizo secreto que llevaba al colegio. Usaron el mismo método que la última vez y consiguieron entrar con la misma facilidad. Aquella tarde había más movimiento en los pasillos, pero se mantuvieron bien ocultos debajo de la Capa y localizaron rápidamente a la profesora McGonagall gracias al Mapa del Merodeador. Después se fueron con ella a por Hermione y sus dos hijos, que estaban alojados, curiosamente, en una de las dos habitaciones reservadas a los prefectos jefes de Slytherin. Lavender ocupaba la otra, pero en ese momento la encontraron allí también. Si a Draco le molestó ver a dos Gryffindor allí, no dijo nada, pero Harry sí se dio cuenta de cómo miraba a su alrededor. De no haber sido por Voldemort, probablemente aquel habría sido su dormitorio en séptimo.

McGonagall ya les había dado varias noticias. Aquella misma tarde se iba a reunir con Scrigmeour y Lavender iba a ir con ella. Los Weasley estaban temporalmente ocultos en casa de los Longbottom, aunque Molly y Arthur estaban dispuestos a acompañar a McGonagall también. Remus y Tonks habían hablado con los periodistas de El Quisquilloso y Corazón de Bruja, los otros dos medios de comunicación mágicos, y les habían contado todo lo que sabían sobre Harry, Draco, los verdaderos Renegados y la Puerta de Estigia; después se habían sentado a esperar tranquilamente a que los aurores les detuvieran.

-¿Por qué han hecho eso?-exclamó Harry, preocupado.

-Para contarles esa historia a los aurores también-contestó Hermione.

-La única manera de que esto salga bien es que sea imposible ignorar nuestra historia-añadió Draco.

-No te preocupes, Harry, no estarán allí mucho tiempo.

Harry seguía inquieto por la suerte de sus amigos, pero no podía hacer demasiado por ayudarles hasta que a él y a Draco les llegara el momento de declarar ante el Wizengamot. Intentando apartarlo de su cabeza, observó cómo Draco le daba a Hermione y a sus hijos la dirección exacta del monasterio. Los dos niños eran demasiado pequeños para entender lo que le decían-el mayor, que se llamaba Harry, como su tío, tenía sólo dos años y medio; el otro, Brian, apenas diez meses-, pero el gesto de Draco bastaba para que el hechizo Fidelius ya no ejerciera poder sobre ellos. Ahora podrían ser llevados al monasterio.

-Cuando termine la reunión con Scrigmeour os mandaré una lechuza-dijo la directora-; llevará una cinta roja en una de las patas, para que sepáis que viene de Hogwarts.

-De acuerdo. Suerte con Scrigmeour.

Los cinco Desaparecieron de allí.

-¡Es un monasterio!-exclamó Hermione, ahora que lo veía sin el Confundus de Draco.

Nada más entrar vieron a Reuben Summers y Draco le encargó que avisara a su madre y a Ron. Luego llamó a Dipsy y le dio las bolsas.

-Enséñale a la señora Weasley sus habitaciones y ayúdala a instalarse.

-Sí, amo.

-Espera, os acompañaré-se ofreció Harry-. Habla tú con Blaise y con tu madre.

Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada y se marchó. Harry echó a andar con Hermione, que no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, intentando confrontar lo que veía con lo que recordaba.

-Este sitio se parece un poco a Hogwarts, con estas paredes de piedra y estos pasillos.

Él tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

-Hermione... hay algo que debes saber. Ron ya lo sabe y... Remus dice que tú lo sospechas.-Ella lo miró con curiosidad-. Es sobre Draco y yo.

Hermione se detuvo, ni mucho menos tan sorprendida como Ron.

-Ah... Vaya, me preguntaba si me había empezado a volver loca.

Harry, que tenía la esperanza de que la primera reacción de Hermione fuera mejor que la de Ron, sonrió un poco.

-No.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no parecía disgustada, sólo pensativa.

-No sé qué le ves-dijo al fin-. No me parece que sea la persona que necesitas... Pero si me dices que estás a gusto con él...

-Estoy mejor que eso.

-Entonces... bueno, me alegro por ti.

Su tono no delataba demasiado entusiasmo.

-No suenas muy sincera.

-Es porque no lo entiendo, Harry. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a apoyarte; ya te he fallado una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo.

Aun sabiendo que quería tranquilizarlo, a Harry le entristeció que el episodio de Azkaban hubiera vuelto a salir a relucir.

-Hermione... tenemos que dejar eso atrás. Todos. Si alguna vez pensáis que estoy siendo un idiota o que estoy metiendo la pata, quiero que me lo digáis, no que os calléis pensando que me lo debéis o algo así.

-Con el tiempo-prometió ella-. Ya sabes que me encanta organizarle la vida a la gente.

* * *

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, Harry habría pasado un buen rato viendo cómo sus amigos daban sus primeros pasos en aquella comunidad de Slytherin. Cuando vieron a sus ex compañeros de clase se mantuvieron instintivamente alejados de ellos y pegados a Harry; era lo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer, lo que siempre habían hecho en Hogwarts. Los Slytherin también se mantuvieron apartados, pero Pollux fue a saludar a Hermione en cuanto la vio y los niños los observaban desde lejos con mal disimulada curiosidad.

-Lavender me ha dicho que Altair Malfoy es hermano de Draco, no hijo suyo.

-Eso habría sido un poco difícil, sabiendo ahora lo que sabemos de Draco-replicó Ron, sin asomo de burla.

-Sí, es su hermano. Lucius dejó embarazada a Narcissa cuando escapó de la cárcel y se reunió con los mortífagos.

-Pues para follar en el cuartel de los mortífagos ya hace falta tener ganas de follar-dijo Ron, casi con admiración.

-Ronald, no hables así delante de los niños-protestó Hermione.

Al cabo de un rato, Draco entró en el comedor con Daphne y Theo y los tres se acercaron a donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Draco les preguntó educadamente si habían podido instalarse a su gusto y dejó enseguida que la parlanchina y sociable Daphne tendiera puentes entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-¿Ya has hablado con tu madre y con Blaise?-le preguntó Harry a Draco, en voz baja.

-He hablado con mi madre. Blaise sigue encerrado en su habitación.

Harry soltó una risita.

-¿Aún tiene...?-Hizo un gesto con las manos.

-Las más bonitas del monasterio-aseguró, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué ha dicho tu madre?

-Oh, seguramente piensa que las de ella están mejor.

Harry volvió a reirse.

-No me refería a eso.

-Ah, ya...-Se encogió de hombros-. No es que podamos hacer mucho hasta que McGonagall nos cuente lo que ha pasado con Scrigmeour o llegue Pansy con noticias.

-Esperar es un asco-decidió Harry, con un suspiro.

La hora de la cena les proporcionó cierta distracción. Blaise apareció por fin, junto a Narcissa y Victor, y Draco le dijo a Harry por lo bajo que su madre debía de haberlo ayudado a deshacer el hechizo para no inquietar al pequeño, pues los niños andaban un poco nerviosos desde la llegada de Lavender. Harry ocupó su sitio junto a Daphne pensando que aquello era una idiotez: si no iba a poder hablar con Draco durante la cena, prefería estar sentado con Ron y Hermione, que habían sido instalados en una de las mesas laterales. Aunque estaban cerca de Pollux y su madre, parecían un poco perdidos y miraban frecuentemente en su dirección. Harry se dijo que hablaría con Draco y se sentaría con ellos mientras estuvieran allí.

Estaban a punto de tomar el postre cuando las personas que se encontraban más cerca de la puerta parecieron escuchar algo que les puso nerviosos y uno de ellos se levantó para ir rápidamente a hablar con Draco. Harry asomó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba y vio que Draco lo miraba con una expresión impaciente antes de ponerse en pie.

-Abrid la puerta-dijo, en voz alta.

Tras un segundo de vacilación, Reuben Summers se puso en pie e hizo lo que Draco pedía. Nada más hacerlo, una lechuza entró volando en el comedor. La gente observó su vuelo con expresión tensa y Harry se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de niños se pegaban a sus madres. Pero la lechuza se dirigió directamente a él y llevaba una cinta roja en la pata.

-Harry, no...-dijo Daphne, en un hilo de voz.

Él recordó que el padre de ella había asesinado a su madre a través de una carta.

-No te preocupes, Daphne. ¿Ves la cinta? Es de la profesora McGonagall.

Draco no quería leer la carta en medio del comedor. Narcissa, Blaise, Ron y Hermione fueron con ellos al despacho de Draco, y una vez allí, Harry la abrió y empezó a leerla en voz alta.

"_Harry,_

_he tenido algunos problemas con Scrigmeour. He de reconocer que no se ha mostrado nada dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, especialmente al darse cuenta de que estaba apoyando la historia de la señorita Brown. Me temo que el asesinato de Robards y la masacre del hospital le ha vuelto totalmente irracional. Pero no está todo perdido. He hablado con los Longbotton, Griselda Marchbanks, Tiberius Ogden, Amelia Bones y otros miembros del Wizengamot y he conseguido convencerlos de que era vital una reunión de urgencia para hablar de la amenaza de la Puerta de Estigia. El Tribunal se reúne mañana a las dos de la tarde y confío en que entonces podamos contar toda nuestra historia. Molly, Arthur y la joven Lavender también vendrán, pero mi consejo es que vosotros sigáis escondidos hasta que estemos seguros de que realmente van a escucharnos._

_Os enviaré una lechuza cuando acabe la sesión del Wizengamot marcada del mismo modo. _

_Con mis mejores deseos para todos_

_Minerva McGonagall "_

Harry terminó y miró a los demás. Estaban un poco decepcionados, pero era más por el nuevo retraso que porque fuera una noticia realmente mala. Scrigmeour estaría en esa reunión con el Wizengamot, y eso quería decir, en todo caso, que aún habría más testigos de la declaración de McGonagall, Lavender y los Weasley.

-Entonces esperaremos hasta mañana-dijo Narcissa, de mala gana.

* * *

A mitad noche, cuando todo el mundo dormía, llegó Pansy. Estaba pálida, cansada y muy hambrienta, y aquella vez la reunión se celebró en la amplia cocina, donde se comió una ración de pastel de pollo antes de ser capaz de empezar a hablar. Blaise, sentado junto a ella, la observaba con tal alivio que Harry le perdonó unas cuantas cosas.

-Me han tenido todo el día en las oficinas-dijo al fin-. Creo que el ministerio no estaba tan alborotado desde la segunda caída de Voldemort.

-¿Qué te han preguntado?

-Lo de siempre y algo más. Merlín, he tomado tanta veritaserum que no voy a poder decir mentiras hasta el 2050. Querían saber si sabía dónde estábais, si había hablado con vosotros, con los Weasley, con el profesor Lupin y tu prima o con McGonagall, si había participado en el asesinato de Robards, si sabía que ibais a asesinarlo, si sabía quién iba a ser vuestra próxima víctima, si había oído hablar de la Puerta de Estigia...

Draco sonrió al escuchar esto último y Harry supo enseguida por qué: su versión estaba circulando ya dentro del ministerio.

-¿Han podido sonsacarte algo sobre el monasterio?

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Nada.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad?-intervino Ron, sorprendido. Él y Hermione también habían sido despertados para enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos-. ¿Tú también puedes resistir la veritaserum?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Weasley-respondió Pansy, secamente, empezando a atacar un plato de sopa que el elfo de los McAllistair le había puesto delante.

-¿Cómo van los rumores?-preguntó Narcissa-. ¿Has podido enterarte de algo?

-Sólo he podido hablar con la señora Flint y con la hermana de Pritchard, pero me han dicho que han oído de todo. La rueda de prensa del profesor Lupin y tu sobrina ha ayudado bastante a contrarrestar el testimonio de la mujer de Robards y la masacre del hospital, que obviamente también se os ha adjudicado. Yo diría que la gente está muy confundida, aunque aún ganan los que creen que sois culpables. De hecho, hay quien está seguro de que Harry se ha convertido en un Señor Tenebroso.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Señor Tenebroso?¿De verdad lo creían capaz de convertirse en lo que más odiaba?

-Pero mucho más guapo que Voldemort, Harry, no te preocupes-dijo Draco, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y quisiera quitarle hierro al asunto-. Bueno, esto ya se acerca más a lo que esperábamos conseguir. Si Rodolphus y sus perros consiguen quedarse quietecitos un par de días y no cargarnos con ningún muerto más, puede que consigamos salir bien de esta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry se sentó a desayunar con Ron, Hermione y los dos niños.

-Aquí se come mejor de lo que Lavender me había contado-dijo ella, terminándose la última tostada.

-Hum...-Harry aún se sentía un poco incómodo con aquel asunto-. Digamos que... lo presentamos todo bajo la peor luz posible.

Sus amigos lo miraron con asombro.

-¿Fingisteis estar pasando hambre?

-¿Para dar pena?-añadió Ron.

-Draco pensó que ayudaría.

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

-Créeme, Harry, no hacen falta adornos. Esto da asco. Da asco y está mal y tendríamos que haber protestado cuando todo pasó.

-No podíamos saber que Malfoy había hecho un pacto con Moody-dijo Ron, en un tono que hizo que Harry sospechara que ya habían hablado de eso.

-No, pero sí teníamos la obligación de saber que las purgas estaban mal. Hay tantos precedentes en el mundo muggle...Una cosa es condenar por encubrimiento a quien se lo merece y otra cosa es esto. La justicia mágica es una vergüenza, Ron. Piensa en Sirius, en Hagrid, en el propio Harry. Y piensa en toda la gente que ha esquivado condenas merecidas, como Lucius Malfoy en la primera guerra o Dolores Umbridge, por mandar a los dementores a por Harry aquel verano.

La conmoción había dominado a Harry en sus primeras semanas en el monasterio y había pasado de estar sorprendido a considerarlo una injusticia, pero nunca se había parado a pensar qué había hecho él durante las purgas. La respuesta, por supuesto, era nada. El héroe había desaparecido después de la guerra, dejando a un cansado veterano que quería tener una vida propia, tan normal como la de cualquier otro chico de su edad. Y aunque una parte de él no había estado de acuerdo con las acciones del ministerio, otra parte de él, la parte de él herida por la guerra, se había dicho que arrancar el mal de raíz era una buena idea.

Algo avergonzado de sí mismo, observó a Draco, que también estaba acabando de desayunar. Aquel era el mal que se había alegrado de ver arrancado de raíz. Y si no hubiera sido por él, la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí con ellos habrían muerto o no habrían llegado a nacer; los Slytherin habían tenido que recurrir a sus propios héroes porque nadie más había salido en su defensa.

Pero un escozor en la cadera interrumpió sus pensamientos. Harry se llevó la mano a la zona y palpó el bulto de la moneda encantada con el Proteus. Rápidamente la sacó del bolsillo y leyó que les citaban para aquella tarde a las dos en la Casa de los Gritos.

-Tiene que ser de Remus-dijo Harry, animado-. Eso significa que lo han soltado.

Draco había recibido el mismo aviso y también lo consideró una buena señal, aunque no descartó la posibilidad de que Remus, y quizás Tonks, hubieran huido de la custodia de los aurores y estuvieran buscando refugio en el monasterio.

-Vamos a tener que abrir una cadena de escondites, si esto sigue así-le comentó a Harry, antes de irse al aula a impartir su clase de Pociones.

Hermione también tenía cosas que hacer, ya que las madres del monasterio habían decidido que el recelo que sentían hacia los desconocidos no debía hacerlas olvidar que podían disponer de los servicios una medimaga profesional, así que estaba en la enfermería atendiendo síntomas insignificantes: las pociones de Draco y Narcissa mantenían a la gente con buena salud. Ron y Harry pasaron la mañana cuidando de los niños y charlando sobre sus compañeros de trabajo, intentando adivinar quién podía creerles y quién no.

Después del almuerzo, Harry y Draco se prepararon para ir a reunirse con Lupin. Se Aparecieron directamente en la Casa de los Aullidos. Como era un poco pronto, se sentaron a esperarle. Los dos llevaban las varitas en la mano, pero estaban bastante tranquilos, tanto que después de unos minutos, Draco se levantó de su silla y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Harry, cuyo cuerpo se encendió ante su proximidad.

-Ahora que están tus amigos no me haces caso-protestó.

Era sólo una excusa y los dos lo sabían, así que Harry sonrió como si lo lamentara.

-Oh, pobrecito... Déjame compensarte.

Entonces le puso la mano en la nuca y lo acercó a él para besarlo lentamente, tomándose su tiempo. Besar a Draco era una experiencia que debía saborearse sin prisas. Tenía esos labios pequeños, llenos e insolentes que requerían media docena de mordisquitos y esa lengua diabólica a la que mimar... Cuando se detuvo, lo hizo porque estaba a punto de empezar a quitarle la ropa y no era cuestión de causarle a Remus un trauma. Entonces Draco le acarició el pelo.

-Si te digo una cosa, ¿prometes no reirte?

-Prometido.

-Echo de menos tus horribles gafas.

Harry no se echó a reir, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿De verdad? Creía que las odiabas.

-Eso pensaba yo. Pero... no sé...parecías tan formalito con ellas...

-En abril tengo que renovar el hechizo o deberé volver a llevarlas-le explicó, planteándose seriamente hacer lo segundo en vista de aquella noticia.

-Si al final todo esto sale bien, ¿volverás a ser auror?

-No lo he pensado-dijo, considerando la idea-. Me gusta ser auror, pero se me hace un poco rara la idea de volver a trabajar con los mismos que me frieron a conjuros cuando pasó lo de Ginny. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Draco se encogió de hombros y regresó a su silla.

-No necesito trabajar en nada, tengo dinero de sobra. Pero lo que sí haría, por supuesto, sería sacarme los ÉXTASIS. No quiero ser el primer Malfoy en nosecuantas generaciones que no consigue acabar los estudios sin una muerte prematura como excusa.

-No creo que vayas a tener muchos problemas con DAO o Pociones. Y de todos modos, que no necesites trabajar no quiere decir que no te apetezca hacer algo aunque sólo sea para entretenerte, ¿no?

-Oh, bueno... Supongo que tendré que reparar la mansión y ocuparme de la disminuida fortuna familiar. Esos cabrones del ministerio nos han dejado pelados como We... ratas.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el desliz, pero lo dejó correr.

-Quince millones de galeones no es estar pelados como ratas-dijo, pues ya sabía de cuánto dinero disponían.

-Para los estándares de los Malfoy, es prácticamente la indigencia.

Parecía estar de broma y Harry estuvo a punto de seguirla y llamarle pijo y meterse con los "estándares de los Malfoy", pero se lo pensó mejor; bien mirado, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Remus se retrasa.

Draco le giró la muñeca para ver su reloj.

-Sólo son las dos y diez-dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

Pero los minutos seguían pasando y no había señal de Lupin. Harry empezó a preocuparse; aquel retraso sólo podía significar que algo estaba reteniendo a su amigo y ese algo no podía ser bueno.

-Uno de nosotros debería volver al monasterio y ver si allí saben algo nuevo de Lupin.

-¿Cómo podrían saberlo?-dijo Draco.

-No lo sé, tal vez ya haya llegado la lechuza de Minerva y allí hable de Remus.

Draco pensó unos segundos y asintió.

-Está bien, iré yo.-Le dio un beso rápido en los labios-. No tardo.

Harry le miró mientras se preparaba para Desaparecerse, pero Draco siguió allí un segundo, dos segundos... Y sus ojos grises se tiñeron de angustia.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry.

-No puedo Desaparecerme. Harry, rápido, inténtalo tú.

Y lo intentó, pero no podía. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

-Es un hechizo anti-Desaparición. ¿Crees que han sido los aurores?

Pero nada más decirlo, supo que no era posible. Los aurores ya habrían intentado capturarlos.

-Oh, Merlín...-dijo Draco, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Es una trampa, Harry. ¡Tenemos que volver al monasterio!

* * *

María, hola! Claro que quieren dar penita, jeje. Aunque como dice Hermione, la dan aunque no quieran darla.

Lireve, hola, guapa. Pues a mí me gusta más Slasheaven, la verdad. No sé si supera a Ffnet en calidad, pero al menos ahí me ahorro los Het, que en el fandom HP no me gustan demasiado, y a todas las Mary Sues. En cuanto al pensadero de Snape, tú piensa que Harry y Draco van lanzando contrahechizos de defensa todo el rato, por algo será, jeje. Al fic le quedan unos pocos capis más, cinco, si no me equivoco.

Einx, saluditos. Tenía ganas de sacar un poquito a Sev, jaja. Aunque ahora ya no sé si al Snape canon le importaron alguna vez sus alumnos de Slytherin. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado con el plan. Y por supuesto que lo de la Puerta de Estigia está por ver. Y muy pronto, además.

Havi, hola, me alegra que el fic te haya enganchado. Si no hay imprevistos, actualizo los miércoles y los domingos.

Drakitap, hola, guapa. A mí también me apetecía mucho escribir esas escenas en Hogwarts, la verdad. Y sí, el recuerdo de Snape es lo que necesitaban para probar que Draco había sido espía y que habían hecho un pacto con Moody. Ahora ya has visto que lo del artículo ha salido regular, pero no porque no hayan sido capaces de "vender" la imagen que querían. Muchas gracias por todo. ¿Cómo no voy a ser amable con gente que es tan amable conmigo? Besitos y hasta el domingo.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 26 **La batalla del monasterio.**

Harry supo que Draco tenía razón en cuanto escuchó la palabra "trampa". Alguien les había alejado del monasterio con algún propósito y si no era para atacarlos a ellos, tenía que ser para atacar su escondite.

-Podría haber alguien fuera-dijo, maldiciéndose por no haber llevado consigo la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Draco se asomó cuidadosamente a una de las ventanas mientras él hacía lo mismo desde otra. No se veía a nadie, pero eso no quería decir nada.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo Draco, nervioso como un animal enjaulado.

Harry usó un hechizo para revelar la presencia de humanos a su alrededor y vio que había más personas aparte de ellos.

-Son cuatro.

-¿Cuatro? Harry, eso quiere decir que los demás están atacando el monasterio. Si fueran a por nosotros habrían enviado al menos el doble.

-Lo sé.-El hecho de que no les hubieran atacado ya apoyaba esa teoría-. Draco, escucha, hay un pasadizo que va de aquí a los terrenos de Hogwarts, justo bajo el Sauce Boxeador. Pero si llegamos allí, seguiremos sin poder Aparecernos por culpa de los hechizos del castillo. La otra opción es enfrentarnos a ellos ahí fuera.

-Vamos.

Harry asintió.

-De acuerdo. En cuanto abramos la puerta, cúbrenos con un Protego. Yo intentaré volverlos visibles con un Finite Incantatem.

Draco también asintió y bajaron las escaleras. Harry se había colocado delante y prentendía permanecer así; a él lo necesitaban vivo y no le tirarían Avada Kedavras a plena potencia. El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero estaba más preocupado por Draco y los demás que por la pelea en sí o lo que pudiera pasarle a él; las imágenes que acudían a su cabeza, mostrando un monasterio atacado por mortífagos, no le ayudaban a mantener la calma.

-¿Listo?

-Sí.

Harry abrió la puerta de golpe y sintió cómo le envolvía el Protego de Draco justo cuando su propio hechizo inundó los alrededores de magia. Tres de los cuatro mortífagos quedaron al descubierto.

-¡A por ellos!-exclamó uno.

Draco levantó un escudo en el que se estrellaron dos hechizos. Harry escudriñó frenéticamente la nieve en busca de pisadas.

_-¡Apparecium¡ Specialis Revelius!_

El cuarto mortífago quedó al descubierto por fin, pero Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse en él porque dos Desmaius le obligaron a alzar un Protego. Draco, mientras tanto, había empezado a luchar con dos magos a la vez. Los hechizos iban y venían. Harry se lanzó al suelo para evitar un Desmaius y desde allí contraatacó con un Petrificus Totalis que dio en el blanco e hizo caer a uno de los mortífagos al suelo.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-_gritó uno de los que se batían con Draco.

El hechizo pasó rozando la túnica negra de Draco, que respondió con un Flagrate. El mortífago lo pudo esquivar, pero recibió de lleno un Desmaius de Harry. Ahora sólo quedaban dos mortífagos en pie.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-le dijo uno al otro.

Sin dejar de lanzar hechizos, cada uno de ellos corrió hacia uno de los cuerpos inconscientes en la nieve y los cuatro desaparecieron usando trasladores. Harry no sabía si habían intentado atraparlos o hacerles perder tiempo, pero sí sabía lo que tenían que hacer.

-¡Vamos, Draco, hemos de volver al monasterio!

Mientras echaban a correr hacia Hogsmeade, Harry no podía parar de pensar en la trampa. ¿Quién podía habérsela tendido¿Quién sabía que tenían esas monedas? Los pocos que lo sabían habían sido interrogados por el propio Draco con veritaserum.

Después de alejarse casi un kilómetro de la Casa de los Aullidos, con el pueblo ya a la vista, Harry se detuvo e hizo pararse también a Draco, que estaba rojo y asfixiado.

-Creo que aquí... ya podremos... Desaparecernos... pero tenemos que... tranquilizarnos un poco.

Draco asintió, doblado en dos e incapaz de hablar todavía.

-¿Quién?-dijo, al cabo de unos segundos.

Harry supo que estaba pensando lo mismo que él, quién podía ser el traidor.

-¿Es posible que puedan... vencer la veritaserum?

-No... Receta... de Sev.

Según Draco, aquella receta era dos veces más fuerte que la que usaba el ministerio y Harry se sentía tentado a creerlo porque a él le había costado más esquivar sus efectos que cuando había tomado la poción de los aurores. Pero si el traidor no estaba entre la gente del monasterio o sus amigos...

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oh, mierda...

-¿Qué?

-Los elfos... –Recordó a quién había visto darse cabezazos contra la pared-. Draco, el elfo de los Nott.

Draco lo miró como si pensara que se había vuelto loco.

-¿Qué?¡No! Los elfos son leales a la familia.

-El padre de Theo es un mortífago y también es familia. Y hay precedentes: Dobby os traicionó a vosotros y Kreacher, a Sirius.

Draco comprendió que podía tener razón.

-Oh, Merlín...

-Tips estaba dándose golpes contra la pared esta mañana. Pensé que alguien le había mandado castigarse.

-Jodido elfo traidor-masculló Draco-. Vamos, tenemos que Aparecernos ya.

- Pero debemos Aparecernos lejos de la entrada principal. Si los mortífagos han ido allí, lo más seguro es que hayan dejado a alguien vigilando esa zona.

-Ven conmigo-dijo Draco, tendiéndole la mano.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Draco se Aparecieron cerca del muro occidental del monasterio. Si había alguna lucha dentro del edificio, no podían saberlo; el grosor de las paredes no permitía que se oyera nada. Pero miró hacia el cielo y no pudo ver a nadie haciendo la guardia, sobrevolando el monasterio, y aquello era una mala señal.

-Tenemos que saltar al otro lado-continuó Draco-. Podemos intentar entrar por la capilla, si no la tienen muy vigilada.

El muro del monasterio tenía casi dos metros y medio de alto. Harry no se anduvo con chiquitas y lanzó rápidamente un Silencio y un Explosio, haciendo un boquete por el que podían pasar los dos perfectamente. Después le echó un Confundus y pareció quedar como antes.

-Vamos.

Ya dentro del terreno del monasterio, Harry creyó percibir un destello de luz verde proveniente de unas ventanas. Cada vez tenía menos dudas de que estaban siendo atacados, pero no le encontraba la lógica al ataque. Si él era el canal que convocaba el conjuro de la Puerta¿por qué lo habían alejado de allí antes de atacar¿Planeaban secuestrar rehenes para obligarlo a colaborar?

-No lo entiendo-dijo Draco, en voz baja-. No deberían estar aquí. ¿Cómo han podido romper el Fidelius?

-Ya lo averiguaremos luego.

La puerta exterior de la capilla estaba desierta. Nadie usaba aquella entrada, como si la puerta hubiera perdido la llave, pero Harry usó la varita para abrir la cerradura. Cuando alargó la mano para empujarla y entrar, Draco le agarró el brazo con fuerza.

-Harry...

-¿Qué pasa?

Tenía una expresión extraña en la cara y los ojos fijos en la varita.

-La llave...-dijo casi sin voz-. ¿Y si hemos estado equivocados todo este tiempo? Los magos casi nunca usamos llaves.

Harry sintió un peso frío en el estómago al comprenderlo.

-Usamos varitas.

-¿Y si Voldemort encontró ese pergamino en casa de Ollivander, cuando se llevaron las varitas¿Y si el viejo mantenía oculta la Llave, disimulada entre miles de varitas más?

-Oh, mierda.

Draco tragó saliva.

-Tienes que irte de aquí, Harry. Si consiguen encontrarla, lo único que les faltará para llevar a cabo el ritual será tu sangre.

Era lógico y tenía sentido. Pero Harry negó con la cabeza porque no había manera de que dejara a Draco, Ron, Hermione y los demás enfrentándose sin él a los mortífagos.

-Si la leyenda es cierta, soy el único que puede destruir esa varita y mi sangre no es tan fácil de conseguir. Vamos.

-Harry...

-¡He dicho que vamos!

Draco apretó los labios un momento, pero se calló y entró con él a la capilla. La puerta que conectaba esa parte del edificio con la capilla estaba cerrada. Esta vez, un simple Alohomora sirvió para abrirla. Una vez dentro del monasterio, escucharon el rumor de la pelea. Provenía de la zona donde estaba el almacén de las varitas.

-Puede que necesitemos la Capa-bisbeó Harry, haciéndola aparecer con un movimiento de varita.

Los dos se cubrieron con ella, pero bastaron unos metros para que comprendieran que se molestaban mutuamente para correr y Draco terminó apartándose con un ruido de frustración.

-Quédatela tú.

Entonces giraron la esquina del pasillo y Draco tropezó y cayó al suelo de bruces. Harry frenó bruscamente y al ver qué le había hecho tropezar, se tragó una exclamación de pena. Era Abigail, muerta. Cuando Draco la vio, sus ojos se agrandaron por un momento, pero luego volvió a apretar los labios, endureció la expresión y se puso en pie sin volver a mirarla.

El ruido del combate sonaba cada vez más cercano y cuando doblaron la siguiente esquina se encontraron con él. Dos mortífagos estaban apostados en la puerta del almacén de varitas, disparando Avada Kedavras a diestro y siniestro, y dos más, ocultos tras unas columnatas del pasillo, hacían lo mismo. Al otro lado, Ron, Hermione, Narcissa, Connor y Theo intentaban como podían avanzar hasta la puerta, pero los mortífagos estaban bien situados y resistían sus avances. Sin necesidad de hablarlo siquiera, Harry y Draco apuntaron a la vez a los mortífagos del pasillo y lanzaron dos Avada Kedavras más. Los mortífagos murieron sin saber siquiera qué había pasado, pero los que custodiaban la puerta se giraron hacia ellos, vieron a Draco e intentaron la maldición imperdonable con él. Draco se tiró ágilmente al suelo y esquivó los letales rayos verdes. Harry se agachó, sujetando a Draco por el brazo, y de un fuerte estirón lo puso a cubierto.

-Quita el hechizo anti-Desaparición del monasterio. Ellos no van a moverse de ahí y nosotros podremos ir y venir.

Draco le hizo caso y levantó el hechizo. Entonces los dos se Aparecieron justo detrás de sus amigos. Harry seguía siendo invisible y el primero que vio a Draco fue Theo, que dio un respingo sorprendido.

-¡Draco!-exclamó con una breve sonrisa-. ¡Estás aquí!

Narcissa le apretó el brazo, aliviada.

-Pensábamos que os habían matado.

-¿Dónde está Harry?-preguntó Ron, rápidamente.

-Estoy aquí-dijo, asomando la cabeza por debajo de la Capa-. Escuchad, la Llave de la Puerta no es ninguna llave ni ninguna persona. Creemos que es una varita, una varita que Ollivander ocultaba entre las suyas.

-Empezaba a imaginármelo-dijo Hermione, señalando el almacén-. Tenemos que entrar ahí como sea.

-¿Cuántos mortífagos hay?-preguntó Draco.

-Hemos contado doce-dijo Narcissa-. Nosotros hemos matado a cuatro y vosotros, a dos. Quedan seis, los dos de la puerta y cuatro dentro del almacén. Pero podría haber alguno más.

Harry supuso que los cuatro mortífagos que les habían atacado en Hogsmeade podían haber acudido también al monasterio.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Blaise se ha llevado a Caradoc, Adrian, Pollux y Virgina para intentar atacar desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Abigail, Miles y la madre de Marina han muerto. Suponemos que Vince, Marina, Pansy, Reuben y Erin han conseguido llevar a todos los demás a la cripta.

-¿Cómo han podido llegar hasta aquí?-preguntó Connor, alterado, sin dejar de atacar.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada.

-Tenemos un sospechoso.

-Llama a tu elfo, Theo-dijo Draco, con voz fría.

Theo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-Luego abrió mucho los ojos-. No podéis decirlo en serio. ¡Es un elfo doméstico¡No puede traicionar a la familia!

-Oh, claro que pueden-replicó Narcissa, con rencor-. Llámalo, Theo.

Después de un titubeo, Theo llamó a Tips. Pero el elfo no acudió. Theo volvió a intentarlo y tampoco obtuvo resultado.

-No puede ser...-dijo, conmocionado por la traición de una criatura que se presumía abyectamente leal.

-Tu padre fue su amo antes que tú, Theo-señaló Draco-. ¡Dipsy!

Dos segundos después, la elfina se materializó junto a ellos.

-¡Amo Draco!-exclamó, jubilosa-. Dipsy estaba muy preocupada por el amo, señor, aunque Dipsy sabe que el amo es un mago poderoso ante el que todos tiemblan y...

Draco la interrumpió con la mano.

-¿Has visto a Tips?

-Sí, amo Draco-asintió la elfina, asintiendo vigorosamente-.Tips le ha dado a Dipsy el recado del ama Narcissa.

Narcissa intercambió una mirada de inquietud y nerviosismo con Draco.

-¿Qué recado es ese?

-Dipsy ha llevado al amito Altair al escondite que mandó el ama.

Los dos Malfoy palidecieron y Harry cerró los ojos, maldiciendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué escondite?-exclamó Draco, conteniendo a duras penas su agitación.

La elfina empezó a temblar visiblemente.

-El campanario, amo.

-Vete ahora mismo a comprobar que sigue allí, y si está, vuelve a llevarlo a la cripta con los demás.

Consciente ya de que algo iba mal, la elfina se Desapareció. Apenas cinco segundos después, volvió junto a ellos, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por su fea cara.

-El amito Altair no está-sollozó, con su voz chillona-. Dipsy es una elfina horrible. Dipsy se merece que la castiguen de la peor manera posible y después le den la libertad.

-¡Cállate, criatura estúpida!-rugió Draco.

Al ver amenazado a uno de sus hijos, la fría compostura de Narcissa había desaparecido como si jamás hubiera existido.

-Oh, Merlín, lo tienen ellos... Esos bastardos tienen a mi pequeño...

-No dejaré que le pase nada, madre, te lo juro-dijo Draco, con un brillo homicida en los ojos-. Te lo juro.

Mientras hablaban, las maldiciones mortales iban y venían. Harry se había colocado junto a Ron y Connor y lanzaba un Avada Kedavra tras otro sin desfallecer, aunque no dejaba de pensar en Altair.

-Escucha, Draco... Si lo tienen ellos, lo más seguro es que traten de traerlo aquí. Ellos no saben que ya pueden Aparecerse, así que vendrán andando y los veremos llegar. Cuando lo hagan, Ron y yo usaremos la Capa y nos Apareceremos dentro del almacén. Vosotros atacad desde aquí. Nosotros protegeremos a Altair.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-No, tú no, Harry. Si entras ahí dentro y algo sale mal, no podrás escapar. Yo iré con Weasley; tú dirige el ataque desde aquí.

-Tiene razón, Harry-intervino Hermione-. Aún necesitan tu sangre para abrir la Puerta. Tendrías que marcharte del monasterio.

-No voy a marcharme, olvidaros de eso-contestó, dándole la Capa a Draco-. Dipsy, localiza a Altair sin que te vean y vuelve para decirnos dónde está y con quién.

La elfina, que aún seguía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a su amo, quien asintió, y después se Desapareció. Harry observó la situación; mientras los dos mortífagos de la puerta siguieran allí, estaban en buena posición para resistir el ataque. Y entre el brillo de los Avada Kedavras distinguía de vez en cuando colores y explosiones que provenían del interior del almacén, señal de que estaban probando todas las varitas.

-Harry-bisbeó Draco, colocándose a su lado-. ¿Por qué no pruebas el truco del Accio?

Harry asintió y lo probó, aunque no le sorprendió ver que no funcionaba. La Llave podía estar protegida y, en todo caso, era casi imposible usar el Accio con un objeto que uno no había visto nunca, incluso sabiendo la forma que tenía. Después de un par de intentos, pensó un nuevo enfoque.

-¿Qué te parece si vuelo esa pared? Les dejaríamos al descubierto.

-No creo que sea una pared maestra-opinó, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento. Entonces se giró hacia los demás-. A la de tres, todos al suelo. Harry va a volar esa pared. ¿Listo? Uno... dos... ¡tres!

_-¡Explosio!_

La pared se derrumbó con estrépito, lanzando cascotes en todas direcciones. Una nube de polvo lo nubló todo por un momento, pero Harry oyó las exclamaciones rabiosas y doloridas de los mortífagos. Un segundo después, las maldiciones volvían a cruzarse en el aire, pero Harry se dio cuenta, antes aún de que el polvo se asentara, que ya no atacaban sólo los mortífagos de la puerta.

La elfina llegó en ese momento.

-¡Vienen hacia aquí, amo! Tres magos malos traen al amito Altair hacia aquí.

Apenas lo había dicho, oyeron la voz de uno de ellos.

-¡Malfoy, gusano traidor¡Tenemos a tu hermano! Si no quieres que le partamos el cuello, dejad de disparar.

Draco apretó los dientes.

-Parad, parad...-Todos lo habían hecho ya-. ¡Si le haces daño te ahorcaré con tus propias tripas, Nott!

Harry, que no había reconocido la voz, le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Theo, que tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo. Después vio a los mortífagos. Dos de ellos tapaban a un tercero que hacía caminar a Altair agarrado del cuello. Si intentaban hacer algo, el de detrás tendría tiempo de cumplir su amenaza. Tips iba con ellos, evidentemente nervioso.

-Recordad el plan-dijo, en voz muy baja.

Draco y Ron se cubrieron con la Capa y Harry no supo decir en qué momento dejaron de estar allí y se Desaparecieron dentro del almacén. Tenía todos los nervios en tensión, listo para reaccionar a cualquier señal de que tenía que atacar.

Un Avada Kedavra se estrelló en la nuca del mago que sujetaba a Altair, que dio un chillido y se tiró al suelo, tapándose la cabeza con las manos. Harry, Hermione y Theo atacaron a los otros dos mortífagos. Uno de ellos consiguió esquivar el ataque, pero Nott padre estaba muerto antes de caer.

-¡_Accio_ Altair!-gritó Narcissa, apuntando a su hijo con su varita.

El pequeño salió disparado hacia su madre y chocó contra ella con tanta fuerza que los dos rodaron por el suelo. A pesar del golpe, Altair se aferró a Narcissa, temblando, pero ella le dio un beso rápido en la cabeza y se lo quitó de encima con un ademán casi brusco.

-¡Dipsy, llévalo a la cripta!

-Sí, ama.

La elfina se Desapareció, llevándose consigo al conmocionado y lloroso Altair. Harry ya había salido disparado hacia el almacén, atacando con Expelliarmus para no matar accidentalmente a Draco o a Ron, que seguían ocultos bajo la Capa. Hermione y Theo le siguieron mientras Narcissa se quedaba atrás con Connor, lanzando Desmaius.

La situación en el almacén era caótica. Había varias estanterías volcadas y muchas varitas estaban desparramadas por todo el suelo, entre los cascotes; algunas se habían roto y chisporroteaban y lanzaban hechizos inidentificables. Dos de los mortífagos seguían buscando entre ellas desesperadamente; los otros atacaban como podían, conscientes ya de que alguien invisible estaba entre ellos. Había un nuevo cadáver en el suelo, pero Harry no lo reconoció.

-¡Es él, cuidado con los AK!-exclamó uno de los mortífagos, parapetado detrás de una estantería.

Los magos oscuros atacaban casi a lo loco, protegiéndose de la posible amenaza de Draco y Ron con andanadas de conjuros y fuertes Protegos. Uno de ellos empezó a hacer estallar cascotes en el aire; las esquirlas de piedra no eran magia y atravesaban los escudos sin problemas. Harry se encontró pronto cubierto de pequeños cortes en la cara y las manos y vio que Hermione y Theo también sangraban por media docena de heridas.

Un hechizo que entró por el hueco de la pared volcó otra estantería. Harry oyó una exclamación familiar, un brazo apareciendo de la nada, y comprendió que habían ido a caer encima de Draco y Ron. No fue el único que lo vio; uno de los mortífagos apuntó en esa dirección con la varita. Harry no se detuvo a ver qué pasaba y le lanzó un Avada Kedavra. El movimiento del mago al desplomarse muerto en el suelo hizo que su maldición saliera desviada y se estrellara contra la pared.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, Rodolphus!-gritó el mortífago que había ido a por Altair.

-No, aún no. ¡Seguid conteniéndolos!

Rodolphus y alguien más-Harry empezaba a creer que el padre de Adrian-eran los que buscaban las varitas. Los otros tres mortífagos y Tips les protegían cómo podían.

-¡Tips, te ordeno que te rindas!-bramó Theo. El elfo empezó a temblar-. ¡Mi padre ha muerto y yo soy tu amo ahora¡Ríndete!

-¡Esos amantes de los muggles no son dignos de ser tus amos!-exclamó uno de los mortífagos atrincherados-. ¡Soy familia de tu amo y te ordeno que nos protejas!

El elfo no podía parecer más angustiado, pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión. Uno de los conjuros de Narcissa o Connor le dio de lleno y lo lanzó inconsciente al otro lado de la habitación. Entonces, Pucey padre soltó una carcajada.

-¡Creo que la tengo!

Harry no perdió un segundo.

-¡_ACCIO_ LLAVE DE LA PUERTA!-gritó, convocando tanta magia que se alzó un remolino de viento a su alrededor.

Por mucho que Pucey la hubiera sujetado con fuerza, por mucho que Rodolphus tratara de lanzarle un Protego a su compañero, ninguno de los dos era rival para Harry. La varita salió disparada hacia él y la atrapó con reflejos de Buscador.

Harry jadeó, sobresaltado al sentir su poder, un poder embriagador que envió relámpagos de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. El ruido de la batalla se desvaneció en un silencio oscuro, absoluto, en el que sólo estaban él y esa energía que erizaba todo el vello de su cuerpo y le hacía sentir un dios, un jodido dios.

Entonces oyó unas palabras en una lengua extraña y la fuerza que le recorría aumentó de intensidad, estremeciéndole, haciéndole gemir como si el universo entero estuviera follando con él. Nunca había experimentado algo así, algo tan eterno e infinito. Y lo tenía, sabía que lo_ tenía, _podía abrir la Puerta, recuperar a sus padres, a Sirius, a Ginny, a Ian Tennant. Ese era ahora su poder, ése era ahora su privilegio.

Los gritos de Draco y Hermione diciéndole que destruyera la Llave no eran _nada_.

La Puerta apareció ante él, una luz roja, enferma y gloriosa, y Harry apuntó hacia ella, dispuesto a abrirla y vencer a la muerte mientras la voz de Lestrange seguía recitando el encantamiento.

La luz roja se expandió como un sol hinchado y moribundo.

Pero, de pronto, la cicatriz de su frente se convirtió en una agonía. _"¡Voldemort!",_ pensó, recobrando un atisbo de cordura. Fue como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría. Sin pensárselo dos veces, apuntó a la Llave con su propia varita.

_-¡Incendio!_

La Llave se consumió en una súbita llamarada; un estallido de magia retumbó en el almacén y los lanzó a todos por los aires. Harry rodó por el suelo y se golpeó la cabeza contra uno de los cascotes del muro. Algo conmocionado, vio cerca de él a Hermione sangrando por una herida en el hombro, pero aparentemente ilesa. Después oyó el rugido de rabia de Lestrange.

-¡Maldito seas, Potter! _¡Avada Kedavra!_

-¡No!-gritó de pronto la voz de Draco, sorprendentemente cerca de él.

Harry alzó su varita por instinto y trató de apartarse, pero de algún modo supo que no tenía manera de esquivar la maldición mortal y se preparó para el impacto. Entonces notó algo chocando contra él, algo que no era un hechizo, y abrió los ojos para contemplar, horrorizado, cómo el inerte cuerpo de Draco caía al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-------------------------------------------

NdA: A ver, si me mandáis crucios y AK no podré subir el siguiente capi.

Lireve, hola. Qué lista mi niña, que sabía que era una trampa XD Yo diría que ni a Ron ni a Hermione les ha hecho mucha gracia saber que Harry está con Draco, pero no están en posición de protestar demasiado. Me alegra mucho que el fic te ayude a distraerte en tus oscuras noches de estudio; la verdad es que ahora mismo no tengo previsto empezar otro largo, pero caerán más one-shots, eso seguro.

Susi, k tal? Ahora ya sabes quién era el traidor. ¡Estoy muy contenta porque nadie lo adivinó! Ya era hora de que Ron y Hermione supieran lo de Draco¿verdad?

Efi-lala, eso, un Oscar para los Slytherin, jaja. Si el anterior capi te dejó en suspense, supongo que ahora será peor¿no?

Maria, los Sly son buenos actores, en general. Ya has visto que los Renegados no los capturaron, pero...

Hojaverde, con un poco de suerte, cuando leas este comentario ya habrá vuelto SH con su servidor nuevo y todos seremos felices. Me alegra que te haya gustado la conversación Ron/Harry, la reescribí un par de veces. Narcissa dice que a la próxima que intente alejar a su pequeñín de su lado se la carga, jeje.

Cronopio, si me llamaste demonia por el otro cap, no sé qué me estarás llamando con este, jaja.

Drakitap , hola, guapa, siento que estés tan atareada. La relación entre Harry y Draco ya es más pública aunque... bueno, ya veremos qué pasa después de el final de este capi. Y ya hemos descubierto que el traidor era el elfo de los Nott. Me alegra que te gustara la pequeña obra de teatro que representaron Narcissa y los demás XD Besitos y no te canses mucho.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 27 **La caída del monasterio**.

-Draco...

Con ojos aturdidos e incrédulos, Harry miró el cuerpo desmadejado que prácticamente tenía en brazos. Apenas era consciente del alboroto que se había formado a su alrededor y su mente sólo era capaz de un único pensamiento.

No.

Draco no podía estar muerto.

Con manos temblorosas, buscó ansiosamente su pulso y su respiración y no lo encontró.

Y entonces lo depositó con todo el cariño del mundo en el suelo y se puso lentamente de pie, con un fulgor verde en los ojos. Nunca se había sentido así, tan vacío y a la vez tan enfurecido, tan lleno de odio. El aire temblaba frente a él, lanzando chispas de colores imposibles. Los cuatro mortífagos que quedaban en pie habían estado riéndose de él sin dejar de apuntarle con las varitas, pero la sonrisa vaciló en sus rostros y todos retrocedieron un paso.

-Lo habéis matado...-dijo, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Lestrange esbozó una mueca jactanciosa.

-Somos cuatro y tú...

Pero Harry hizo un gesto con la mano y dos docenas de varitas se alzaron en el aire.

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Las varitas lanzaron rayos verdes contra los cuatro mortífagos. Tres de ellos recibieron tantos impactos que sus cuerpos salieron despedidos contra la pared. El cuarto, con muchos mejores reflejos, logró ponerse a cubierto tras una estantería. No le sirvió de nada. Harry hizo desaparecer la estantería y apuntó con su varita al mago.

-No, por favor, no...

_-¡CRUCIO!_

El mortífago empezó a convulsionarse en el suelo lanzando aullidos de dolor y Harry sonrió con gozo y crueldad aunque las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

Oh, no iba a matarlo. Pararía para que se recuperara y volvería a cruciarlo, y seguiría haciéndolo una y otra vez hasta que su sufrimiento igualara al suyo. Apenas fue consciente de que Hermione se había acercado a él todo lo que permitía la energía mágica que le rodeaba, que gritaba su nombre y el de Draco una y otra vez.

-Harry, para...-Hermione trataba de hacerse oir por encima de los alaridos del mortífago-. Draco está vivo... Harry¡tienes que parar¿No me has oído¡DRACO ESTÁ VIVO!

Sus palabras penetraron poco a poco en el trance de Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Está vivo, Harry. Para... Para, por favor. Draco está vivo.

Harry bajó lentamente la varita y parpadeó, todavía confuso, vacío. Los gritos de dolor quedaron reducidos a un débil gimoteo.

-Draco... No... no respiraba.

Hermione asintió.

-Está muy débil, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

Draco estaba vivo. Harry reaccionó por fin, con un sollozo roto, y esa especie de tormentosa nube mágica que le había rodeado desapareció mientras corría hacia él. Theo se encontraba a su lado, intentando reanimarlo. Harry se arrodilló junto a Draco y le palmeó con cuidado las pálidas mejillas, agonizando por ver por sí mismo esa chispa de vida de la que había hablado Hermione. Un parpadeo, un suspiro. Cualquier cosa así devolvería la cordura a su mundo.

-Draco... Draco, despierta, por favor.

Hermione se arrodilló también.

-Algo va mal, Harry-dijo, mientras le tomaba el pulso a Draco-. No consigo hacer ningún hechizo y está muy grave, debemos llevarlo a San Mungo inmediatamente.

-Sí, sí-dijo, preparándose para alzarlo en brazos,

Entonces, se oyó un ruido de pasos y Narcissa entró en el almacén con expresión cautelosa. Al ver a su hijo en ese estado, corrió hacia él con expresión demudada.

-¡No¡NO!

-Está vivo-le dijo Hermione a toda prisa-. Poco, pero vivo. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital cuanto antes.

Harry asintió, pero de pronto se acordó de algo y se sacó ansiosamente el colgante de debajo de la ropa.

-Son lágrimas de fénix. ¿Pueden ayudarle?

Ella lo miró con expresión sorprendida.

-Claro, dámelas, rápido.

Harry se quitó el colgante y se lo dio. Hermione lo abrió con cuidado y le pidió que le ayudara a incorporarle un poco la cabeza.

-Draco, despierta-dijo Hermione, dándole unas palmaditas en la cara-. Draco... Tienes que beberte esto. Draco, vamos, tienes que beberte esto.

Draco parpadeó, haciendo que Harry creyera que iba a morir de alivio y felicidad, y miró con ojos desenfocados a Hermione. Ella le acercó el pequeño recipiente de cristal a los labios y le vertió un poco en la boca. La mitad del precioso líquido se le derramó por la barbilla, pero consiguió tragar la otra mitad.

-Eso es, cariño-dijo Narcissa, sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas-. Bien hecho.

El efecto de aquella magia siempre era inmediato. Draco tosió un poco mientras un ligero color cubría de nuevo sus mejillas. Harry sonrió a Hermione, que le devolvió la sonrisa, y sonrió aún más cuando Draco abrió los ojos y los miró a todos, confundido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Te pusiste entre un Avada Kedavra y yo-contestó,con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Yo?-Parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Narcissa.

-Ese iba en serio, Harry-dijo Theo, en voz baja. Después miró a Draco casi con reverencia-. No sé cómo puedes seguir vivo...

Draco no parecía tener respuesta alguna y trató de incorporarse un poco más. Harry lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, incapaz en realidad de dejar de tocarlo, y entonces notó algo duro cerca de su corazón.

La petaca que le había regalado su madre, la petaca donde solía llevar la poción multijugos.

Harry buscó en el bolsillo interior de la túnica de Draco y la sacó. Estaba abollada, incluso algo derretida en el punto exacto del impacto. Cuando se la enseñó a Draco, éste soltó un pequeño jadeo maravillado y sorprendido y sus ojos fueron de Harry a Narcissa y después, de nuevo a Harry.

-Estaba ahí de la última vez que la gasté-dijo, como si le costara creer su buena suerte.

Harry sonrió y luego se inclinó y le besó con toda la pasión que le permitía su preocupación por su estado mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas de alivio.

-Creía que te habías muerto, idiota.

Draco le acarició la mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa, pero Hermione le interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor con visible inquietud.

-Draco¿dónde está Ron?

Harry dio un respingo entre culpable y preocupado; los últimos acontecimientos habían hecho que se olvidara por completo de él.

-En la cripta-contestó Draco, con voz aún débil-. Una estantería cayó sobre nosotros y él se llevó todo el golpe. Estaba medio inconsciente, así que lo llevé allí y volví.

Hermione asintió, más tranquila, y Harry y Narcissa ayudaron a Draco a ponerse de pie. Theo, mientras tanto, había ido a maniatar al mortífago superviviente, que resultó ser el padre de Reuben Summers, pero volvió al momento con expresión preocupada.

-No puedo lanzar el hechizo. Narcissa¿puedes intentarlo tú?

Algo extrañada, Narcissa fue a intentarlo también y no obtuvo un resultado distinto. Al final, Theo rasgó un trozo de su túnica y lo usó para atar al mortífago. Después hizo lo mismo con su elfo, que seguía inconsciente. Hermione, que les había estado observando pensativamente, miró a Harry.

-Creo que es cosa tuya. Cuando te has... puesto así, has debido absorber la energía mágica que te rodeaba.

Harry intentó lanzar un Lumos con su varita, pero fue como agitar un simple trozo de madera. La sensación de no poder hacer magia era desagradable, pero parecía poco importante comparado con los ojos abiertos de Draco, con el movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

-¿Volverá?

-Probablemente, sí, en un par de días.

Entonces oyeron ruidos de pasos, y a pesar de lo que acababan de oir, la fuerza de la costumbre les hizo apuntar con sus inútiles varitas en esa dirección. Pero entonces oyeron a Blaise, llamando interrogativamente a Draco, y éste le contestó. Blaise, Pollux y Pansy entraron al almacén y después de mirar a su alrededor para tratar de hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado, se dirigieron a Draco y a Narcissa.

-¿Los habéis matado a todos?-preguntó Blaise.

-Menos a uno.

-Nosotros hemos atrapado a otro, a un extranjero, pero algo va mal. No podemos hacer ningún hechizo. Y vuestra elfina dice que a las piedras del monasterio les pasa algo. Creo que deberíamos evacuar a todo el mundo.

-------------------------------------------------

Los únicos que parecían conservar sus poderes después de la batalla eran los elfos domésticos; Draco y Narcissa les ordenaron que recuperaran todos los cadáveres del grupo, a Tips y a los dos mortífagos supervivientes y los sacaran de allí. A las muertes de Abigail, Miles Bletchey y la madre de Marina Solange había que sumarle la de Caradoc; tres mortífagos más habían intentado entrar en la cripta y lo habían asesinado, antes de que Blaise y los demás pudieran detenerlos. El anciano McNair, además, había muerto de un ataque al corazón poco después de lograr refugiarse en la cripta.

Harry estaba exhausto, pero caminaba hacia la salida ayudando a andar a Draco, a quien todavía le flaqueaban las piernas, por mucho que tratara de disimularlo. Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos frenéticos y a la vez, se sentía con la mente en blanco, como si fuera incapaz de asimilar o sacar conclusiones de alguna de sus ideas. No paraba de pensar en la traición del elfo, en los cadáveres que llevaban con ellos, en su estallido de venganza, en el peligro que aún corrían y, sobre todo, en el espantoso horror de haber estado a punto de perder a Draco. Cada vez que recordaba esto último tenía que mirarlo para asegurarse de que sí, realmente estaba a su lado, vivo, maravillosamente vivo.

Llegaban ya a la salida cuando notaron los primeros temblores en el edificio y Harry intercambió una mirada alarmada con los demás. El temblor pasó pronto, pero fue un incentivo para reunir las últimas fuerzas y apresurar el paso. El grupo que se había refugiado en la cripta había salido por la puerta que habían usado Harry y Draco y ya les esperaban fuera. La madre de Abigail se echó a llorar amargamente al ver el cuerpo de su hija, Altair se echó en brazos de su madre y Ron, que tenía muy mal color de cara y llevaba a sus dos hijos en brazos, corrió a reunirse con Hermione con evidente alivio.

-¿Estás bien?¿Te han hecho algo?

-Estoy bien.

Ron se giró rápidamente hacia Harry.

-¿Cómo estás tú? Algo me golpeó y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba en la cripta.

-Luego te lo contaremos, tenemos que alejarnos más.

Como si el edificio quisiera demostrarle que su consejo era prudente, la pequeña torre del campanario osciló visiblemente, provocando exclamaciones de alarma. Blaise y Narcissa, que no habían sufrido daño alguno, empezaron a movilizar a la gente para que se apartara de allí sin perder la calma y el grupo se puso en marcha, alejándose del monasterio.

-No sé qué vamos a hacer-dijo Draco, con voz cansada-. ¿Dónde podemos esconder a tanta gente?

Los dos caminaban mezclados con el grupo, pues Draco no podía ir tan rápido como para abrir la marcha. Ron, Hermione y los niños iban con ellos, serios, con la misma expresión ligeramente conmocionada que el resto de la gente.

-Iremos a Hogwarts-contestó Harry, mirando a sus amigos-. McGonagall nos acogerá unos días, si seguimos necesitando un escondite. La casa de Slytherin está vacía.

-Seguro que no hay problema-dijo Hermione, con convicción.

Después de unos metros, Ron carraspeó.

-Malfoy... Hermione dice que me llevaste a la cripta cuando me cayó la estantería encima.

Eran los prolegómenos de un gracias. Harry miró a Draco, que había apartado la vista un momento y se estaba mordiendo los labios.

-La estantería iba a caerme encima a mí-le explicó, al final, un poco de mala gana-. Te pusiste delante para parar el golpe.

Parecía tan molesto consigo mismo por renunciar a una ventaja tan considerable sobre Ron que Harry tuvo que sonreir. Pero, de pronto, el pánico cundió delante de ellos y vieron cómo los que iban delante trataban de huir entre gritos.

-¡Todo el mundo al suelo!-ordenó alguien.

-¡Al suelo con las manos en la cabeza, rápido!

"_¡Aurores!",_ pensó Harry, angustiado.

En un segundo, la ordenada evacuación se convirtió en un caos. Al menos quince aurores habían aparecido de pronto frente a ellos y lanzaban Expelliarmus y Desmaius a un lado y a otro sin comprender que se enfrentaban a magos desarmados. La gente del monasterio trataba de escapar inútilmente, chocando unos con otros, mientras los aurores los iban rodeando con rapidez. Harry cruzó una mirada de impotencia con Ron, que parecía sentirse tan acorralado como él.

-¡Tienen niños!-escuchó decir a Williamson.

-¡Llevaóslos de aquí!

Los aurores empezaron a arrancar a los niños de los brazos de sus madres y hermanos mayores. Ron y Hermione aferraron a sus hijos con tanta fuerza que empezaron a llorar. Harry oyó a Draco gritar el nombre de Altair y vio cómo el niño empezaba a berrear y patalear para escapar de los aurores, llamando con desespero a su madre.

-¡Soltadlo!-gritó Narcissa.

Quizás no podía hacer magia, pero atacó al auror con tanta saña que estuvo a punto de arrancarle los ojos con las uñas antes de que el mago se la quitara de encima con un terrible gancho de izquierda.

-¡Mamá!-Pillando a Harry por sorpresa, Draco se soltó de él y corrió como pudo hacia ella-. ¡Voy a matarte, cabrón!

Harry corrió tras él.

-¡Draco!

Otro auror, Battlefield, que había sido muy amigo de Belby, detuvo el arranque de Draco con una inesperada Cruciatus. Draco, que ya estaba casi junto a su madre, cayó al suelo y gimió entre dientes. Harry se abalanzó sobre Battlefield, rompiendo su concentración y acabando con la Cruciatus, pero otro auror que se llamaba Padfoot lo agarró violentamente del brazo y lo tiró al suelo. Harry sintió unas ligaduras mágicas atándole las manos a la espalda.

-¡No¡Draco!

Estaba tan nervioso y asustado que si le hubiera quedado un gramo de magia en el cuerpo habría reaccionado de modo parecido a como lo había hecho en el almacén. Como pudo, se movió para ver cómo estaba Draco. Ahora estaba arrodillado entre su madre y el auror, protegiéndola, con el rostro crispado de dolor. Battlefield lo miró con odio y desprecio.

-A los demás los juzgará el Wizengamot, pero vosotros pagaréis por lo que le hicisteis a Belby y al jefe Robards-dijo, apuntándolos con la varita.

-¡No!-gritó Harry, forcejeando inútilmente para soltarse-. ¡Draco¡Él no ha hecho nada¡Draco!

En medio de todos los gritos, de las lágrimas, de los hechizos que dejaban inconscientes a los que trataban de resistirse, sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Draco, llenos de suficiente orgullo como para disimular su miedo, perdieron todas sus barreras por un momento y le dijeron tantas cosas que Harry creyó enloquecer. Entonces Draco tragó saliva, apartó la vista y miró a la cara al auror con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir, aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Pero de pronto, hubo un nuevo ruido tras ellos, grave y retumbante, y todos, incluso Harry, Draco y Battlefield, se giraron en esa dirección. El campanario del monasterio se derrumbó con un polvoriento estrépito. El espectáculo era demasiado impresionante e inusual y durante un instante, todos se quedaron mirándolo con asombrado silencio. Y entonces, en medio de ese silencio, oyeron algo más.

La canción del fénix que cruzaba la nube de polvo.

-Fawkes-musitó Harry, como muchos otros, sintiendo cómo renacía la esperanza en su interior.

-Es el fénix de Albus Dumbledore-dijo Dawlish, no muy lejos de Harry.

-Es Fawkes-exclamó alguien más.

La presencia del ave había paralizado a todo el mundo con más efectividad aún que el derrumbamiento.. A excepción de los niños, allí no había nadie que no supiera a quién había pertenecido y la mayoría de los aurores sentían un respeto reverente por el fallecido director de Hogwarts. El pájaro siguió cantando mientras se acercaba a Harry, llevando algo entre sus patas. Cuando estuvo sobre él, dejó caer el objeto a sus pies.

La espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Harry la observó con una mezcla de asombro y confusión, preguntándose qué tenía que hacer esta vez con ella. Sus manos seguían firmemente atadas a su espalda, impidiéndole usarla, y aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, los aurores le habrían desarmado con facilidad.

Fawkes dio una vuelta alrededor de su cabeza y, en vez de posarse en su hombro, como había hecho otras veces, siguió volando y, ante la conmoción general, se puso entre Draco y el auror, aleteando furiosamente para mantenerse inmóvil en el aire. El mensaje no podía estar más claro. Incluso en su alterado estado, Harry comprendió que la protección de Fawkes equivalía a la protección de Dumbledore; cerró los ojos un momento y media docena de ansiosos "gracias" escaparon de sus labios.

Draco estaba tan estupefacto como los demás y miraba a Fawkes como si creyera estar soñando. Harry observó a su los aurores y se dio cuenta de que en muchos casos, su desconcierto empezaba a incluir dudas. Debían de estar preguntándose por qué el fénix de Dumbledore estaba protegiendo a un asesino y si habían escuchado los rumores sobre la traición de Robards, considerando la posibilidad de que pudieran ser ciertos.

Cuando el fénix se agotó de aletear, se posó tranquilamente en el suelo, todavía frente a Draco. Él apartó la vista del pájaro y cruzó otra mirada con Harry, quien esbozó una sonrisa llena de fe y esperanza.

Ahora que Fawkes había dejado de volar, el único ruido que se oía era el llanto de algunos niños, y todos, hasta los aurores, dieron un respingo sobresaltado cuando oyeron los ligeros "cracks" que anunciaban las Apariciones.

-¡Que nadie se mueva!-ordenó una voz conocida.

Era Scrigmeour, y no estaba solo. Minerva, Lavender, Shacklebolt, los Weasley y dos miembros del Wizengamot estaban con él, todos con las varitas en las manos.

-Señor...-empezó a decir Dawlish.

Pero el ministro no le dejó terminar. Mientras lo sujetaba del brazo, se lo llevaba aparte y empezaba a hablar en voz baja y vehemente con él, Minerva apuntó a Harry con su varita y deshizo sus ataduras.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí.

Unos metros más lejos, los Weasley se encargaban de Ron y Hermione, que también habían sido inmovilizados y ansiaban reunirse con sus hijos. Draco estaba tumbado boca arriba junto a su madre, que estaba algo incorporada y consolaba a un lloroso Altair. Harry corrió a trompicones hacia Draco y lo abrazó con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Draco le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, murmurando algo contra su pelo que Harry no alcanzó a entender, pero que sonaba dulce, de todos modos. No se habría movido jamás de allí, no se habría separado un milimetro más de él. Pero Harry se encontraba muy débil y, libre ya de la tensión nerviosa que le había hecho aguantar en pie, perdió el conocimiento. Lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**NdA.** Hala, ya estáis retirando todos los crucios y maleficios que me enviasteis. Pero¿cómo iba yo a matar a mi Draco? Es que tenéis cada cosa... XD Bueno, ahora que no me odiáis, os informo de que en mi página de Slasheaven tengo un fic en el que Harry y Draco ajustan cuentas con Rowling. Tiene spoilers del último libro, eso sí. Si aún estáis frustradas o lo que sea con Deathly Hollows, creo que el fic os animará.

Kaori, ya has visto que Draco no ha muerto

Dnanne, no no lo he matado.

Lireve, en efecto, era uno de esos trucos. ¿Te das cuenta que no dije en ningún momento que había muerto? Ya lo hablamos en el otro fic respecto a Sev: desconfía cuando el narrador no se moje XD

Cronopio, hola. Me ha gustado mucho ver que nadie ha sospechado del elfo ni de las varitas de Ollivander. Pero yo hago como tú, cuando leo algo de misterio no me paro a intentar adivinarlo por mi cuenta, sólo leo y leo. Y bueno, ya ves, Draco está vivito y coleando (aunque maltrecho)

Oxx, jaja, habría sido divertido leer esa lista. Pero hija, eso de que te ibas a cortar un brazo... jajaja. Menos mal que Draco llevaba encima su petaca para pociones.

Hojaverde, ya, ya sé que tú eres más mala que yo, jeje (aunque con debilidad por Altair¿eh?). Me alegra que te lo pases bien con el suspense.

María, hola¿a que ya no estás enfadada conmigo? XD

Efi-lala aunque hayas tenido ganas de matarme, me ha parecido muy bonito lo último que has dicho. Es una de las mejores cosas que se le puede decir a una escritora, muchísimas gracias. No eras la única que sospechaba de Pansy, pero no, era el elfo. (Viene a ser como un mayordomo, y en estos casos siempre hay que sospechar del mayordomo, jeje).

Drakitap, hola, guapa. Draco no habrá dicho "te quiero", pero lo que es querer, lo quiere, vaya que si lo quiere. Y yo no tendría fuerzas para haceros llegar hasta aquí y cargarme a uno de los dos, la verdad. Me alegra mucho que lo hayas encontrado emocionante. Yo pensaba que más de uno adivinaría que era el elfo, ya que, además, hay precedentes en el canon, pero nadie ha dicho nada, así que estoy muy contenta. Y lo mismo con lo de la varita. Muchas gracias por todo. Me parece genial que tú seas mi comentario 300.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 28 **En el hospital**

Cuando Harry recuperó la consciencia, se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con Neville Longbottom, su amigo de Hogwarts.

-Ah, ya estás despierto...-dijo Neville, con una sonrisa.

-Nev...-saludó, desconcertado-. Hola... ¿Dónde estoy?

Pero nada más hacer la pregunta supo que estaba en San Mungo. Su trabajo de auror le había llevado allí más veces de lo que le habría gustado. En la mesita de noche había un jarrón con un hermoso ramo de flores.

-...un agotamiento mágico-oyó que decía, cuando volvió a prestarle atención-. Los medimagos no habían visto nunca nada igual, pero dicen que ya estás recuperado.

Harry se incorporó con cautela; se sentía bien, sin mareos, sólo un poco somnoliento aún.

-¿Dónde está Draco?

-En otra habitación. Pero está bien, no te preocupes.-Neville lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿Es verdad que detuvo un Avada Kedavra dirigido a ti?

-Sí-dijo, sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez, desde admiración hasta culpa, que no habría sabido por dónde empezar a explicarlo.

-Vaya... Me alegra que Malfoy haya resultado ser mejor persona de lo que todos creíamos.

Harry sonrió.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

Neville hizo un gesto vago con la mano señalando las flores.

-Están llegando lechuzas desde que empezó a correr la voz de lo que había pasado, pero los del hospital no querían que te molestaran y lo han arreglado para que dejen los mensajes y las flores en otra habitación.

-Ah, bien-dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-He pensado que un ramo te alegraría la habitación. Ah, y los Weasley y los demás te envían recuerdos. Están bajo arresto domiciliario a la espera de que se aclare todo, por eso no han podido venir.-Sonrió un poco-. Soy prácticamente el único de tus conocidos que aún puede considerarse un ciudadano respetuoso con la ley.

-Siempre supe que eras el más honrado de todos nosotros-bromeó Harry-. Anda, ayúdame a levantarme. Quiero ir a ver cómo está Draco.

-Deja que te examine un medimago primero¿de acuerdo? Por lo que he oído, ayer ingresaste hecho un asco.

Neville estaba bien informado y mientras dos medimagos lo examinaban, le fue contando parte de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Ignoraba cómo se había roto el Fidelius del monasterio, pero eso había permitido que el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio registrara unas extrañas oscilaciones en el tejido de la magia. Los agentes habían localizado la fuente de esas alteraciones y habían avisado a Dawlish quien, sospechando de qué se trataba, había ido allí con todos los aurores disponibles. Mientras tanto, Scrigmeour se hallaba en el Wizengamot escuchando a McGonagall, Lavender y los Weasley. La reacción del tribunal al usar la Legeremancia con ellos y contemplar la confesión de Robards y el pacto entre Snape y Alastor Moody había sido de auténtico estupor. Entonces, Shacklebolt había irrumpido en la sala para avisar de la partida de Dawlish, y Scrigmeour y los demás habían salido a toda prisa hacia el monasterio para impedir que los aurores cometieran un error fatal.

El Wizengamot aún quería examinar mejor el recuerdo de Snape e interrogar a Draco y a Harry, pero el Profeta de aquel día parecía dedicado únicamente a aquel caso. El artículo de Lavender había salido por fin a la luz y también se narraba la pelea del día anterior con los mortífagos. Tonks y Lupin habían salido de Azkaban, aunque estaban en libertad vigilada, al igual que Molly, Arthur, Ron y Hermione. Los Slytherin que no estaban ingresados en el hospital, habían sido alojados provisionalmente en el campo de quidditch de las Avispas de Wimbourne. El ministerio había instalado confortables tiendas de campaña para todos, aunque los guardias custodiaban los alrededores; su suerte no estaba aún decidida. Los mortífagos supervivientes habían sido interrogados ya por los aurores y sus confesiones, obtenidas con veritaserum, confirmaban punto por punto la versión de Harry y los demás, pero ser absueltos de los crímenes de los Renegados no significaba ser absueltos de sus crímenes como mortífagos o no seguir condenados al exilio.

Los dos medimagos terminaron de examinarle.

-Creo que mañana ya estará listo para recibir el alta, señor Potter. Pero... sería aconsejable que no volviera a repetirlo. El cuerpo humano no está preparado para soportar esos niveles de magia.

-No sé cómo lo hice.

-Si se siente con fuerzas, los aurores quieren tomarle declaración.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Quiero ver cómo se encuentra Draco Malfoy.

-Ahora mismo está siendo examinado por los medimagos. Tendrá que esperar un poco.

-Bueno, está bien...-dijo, de mala gana-. Que vengan los aurores, entonces. Ah, y me gustaría que las lechuzas de mis amigos pudieran venir directamente a donde yo esté. ¿Pueden arreglarlo?

-Sí, claro. Cuente con ello.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Dawlish y Burke entraron en la habitación. La visión de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo no fue una alegría para él. A lo largo de aquellos meses se habían convertido en el enemigo, tan feroz e implacable como los propios mortífagos, y recordó la última conversación que había tenido con Draco en la Casa de los Aullidos sobre seguir siendo auror. En aquel momento no parecía muy probable, pero supuso que sentiría algo muy distinto en presencia de Ron, Tonks o Shacklebolt.

Dawlish y Burke mostraron una actitud muy diferente a la que habían mostrado el día anterior. Preguntaban cortésmente y, si dudaban de alguna de las cosas que estaban escuchando, no lo demostraron. Pero a Harry le costaba no tratarles con frialdad. Al mirarlos, recordaba los gritos histéricos de Altair, Victor y los otros niños, recordaba que Battlefield había estado a punto de ejecutar sumariamente a Draco y a Narcissa.

-¿Cómo destruiste la Llave de la Puerta?

-Con un Incendio. Entonces hubo una especie de explosión mágica que nos tiró a todos al suelo. Yo intenté ponerme en pie, pero estaba muy mareado y apenas pude sentarme. Lestrange aprovechó para lanzarme un Avada Kedavra. Draco se puso en medio y le dio a él. Creíamos que había muerto.

-Pero lo detuvo la petaca que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Sí, tuvo suerte.-Cerró los ojos un momento-. Mucha suerte.

Los aurores intercambiaron una mirada un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

Harry no dudó ni por un instante que ya lo sabían. Hermione o Theo debían de haberlo contado ya. O quizás el propio Richard Summers. Así que él también lo contó, y mientras lo hacía, cayó en la cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por su odio y su dolor de una manera muy parecida a la de Battlefield. Quizás no era mejor que ellos, después de todo. Aunque luego se consoló pensando que él, al menos, había matado a personas a las que creía armadas.

Cuando terminó, los aurores le entregaron un sobre lacrado en el que se le convocaba para comparecer frente al Wizengamot el viernes, doce de enero. Después se despidieron de él amablemente y salieron de la habitación. Harry los observó marcharse, pensando que habían sido demasiado corteses con él, como si pensaran que era mejor no ponerlo de mal humor.

Entonces se acordó de la sensación de poder salvaje con la que había matado a Lestrange y sus compañeros y reprimió un escalofrío. No era agradable descubrir que albergaba esa ferocidad en su interior.

-¿Me tienen miedo?

-¿Miedo?-repitió Neville, extrañado -. No, no creo.

-Estaban raros-dijo Harry, saliendo de la cama.

Neville pensó un poco.

-Supongo que se dan cuenta de que no han hecho un gran papel en todo este asunto.

Harry no se sintió demasiado inclinado a criticarlos, después de la reflexión que acababa de tener sobre su propia actuación. Él había estado tan ciego respecto a Robards como los demás. Se había equivocado tanto con Draco y los suyos como los demás. Simplemente, las circunstancias le habían permitido averiguar la verdad antes que el resto de la sociedad mágica: no era como para sentirse orgulloso.

-Voy a echarle un vistazo a Draco. –No podía ni quería posponerlo más. Necesitaba estar con él-. Vete si quieres, Nev; yo estoy bien, de verdad.

-Volveré después de cenar, a ver qué tal vas. Pero avísame si necesitas algo¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Neville no había mentido al decirle que estaba en libertad vigilada. Cuando Harry salió de su habitación, envuelto en un batín, se encontró con que había un auror frente a su puerta, Williamson. Su cara expresó cualquier cosa menos satisfacción y el auror se puso a la defensiva.

-Sólo cumplo órdenes, Potter.

-Ya... Pues yo voy a ver a Draco Malfoy.

Williamson no dijo nada y le permitió salir, pero le siguió hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Draco, que también estaba custodiada por otro auror, una mujer algo mayor que ellos. Cuando vio a Harry lo saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza y se apartó para dejarlo entrar. Él empezó a creer de verdad que su presencia allí era meramente testimonial y no iban a incordiar mucho. Pero se olvidó de ellos cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio tumbado en la cama.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Draco, sonriendo.

-Hola-dijo, igual de sonriente, mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo.

Draco se lo devolvió, pero le apartó antes de lo que Harry deseaba, con un brillo impaciente y feroz en los ojos.

-¿Tienes tu varita?-susurró, en tono conspirativo.

-No-contestó, perdido.

-Bueno, da igual. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí. Si conseguimos desarmar a uno de los aurores, podríamos...

Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba convencido de que lo habían arrestado y le interrumpió.

-No, escucha, escucha... He hablado con Neville y con los aurores. No estamos detenidos, sólo... bueno, quieren tenernos bajo custodia hasta que todo esto se aclare, nada más. El Profeta ha publicado hoy el artículo de Lavender y todo el mundo mágico sabe ya lo del trato con Moody y la conspiración de Robards.

Draco aún no se lo creía del todo.

-Y si sólo estamos bajo custodia¿por qué nos han quitado las varitas?

-Es una medida habitual en estos casos-le aseguró Harry, acariciándole la mejilla-. Además, si las cosas no pintaran bien para nosotros, Neville me habría avisado.

Entonces le contó en detalle todo lo que Neville le había contado a él y al oir que Remus y Tonks habían salido de Azkaban, empezó a tranquilizarse de verdad. Si no estuvieran convencidos de su inocencia, los habrían dejado en la prisión. Y justo en ese momento, la lechuza de Ron les llamó la atención desde la ventana picoteando el cristal. Harry la dejó pasar y leyó el mensaje que contenía. Básicamente le contaba las mismas cosas que Neville le había explicado, pero también le aseguraba que Hermione iba a hacer todo lo posible para que la dejaran ir a visitarlo. Además, Arthur había recibido varias lechuzas de sus amigos en el ministerio asegurándole que no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse.

-¿Lo ves?

-Está bien-admitió-. Aunque aún no me fío de lo que puedan hacernos a nosotros.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Pero¿posponemos los planes de fuga?

-Bueno. De momento-puntualizó.

-De momento-accedió Harry. Después sonrió y le acarició el flequillo-. ¿Puedes darme ahora un beso como es debido?

La expresión un tanto belicosa de Draco se suavizó casi al instante y asintió. Harry se inclinó sobre él y le besó como había deseado hacerlo antes. Draco le respondió, acariciándole la nuca.

-No te he preguntado cómo estás-dijo, en voz baja, íntima-. Quería ir a verte, pero no me han dejado.

-Estoy bien-le aseguró-. ¿Y tú?

-Me han dicho que debo estar en cama hasta mañana, pero también estoy bien. Las lágrimas de fénix hicieron casi toda la faena.

Harry recordó ese momento del día anterior y tuvo que respirar hondo para controlar un poco esa oleada abrumadora de amor y angustia.

-Me has vuelto a salvar la vida.

Draco compartió con él la intensidad del momento, pero sólo por un segundo; después se desperezó con deliberada sensualidad.

-Te obligaré a compensarme.-Harry sonrió y se quitó la bata para meterse en la cama con él. Draco abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado-. Pero ahora no, Potter, animal. Estoy medio _lisiado_.

-No seas idiota, sólo quiero tumbarme a tu lado. Te recuerdo que yo también estoy convaleciente.

Se estaba estrecho, pero¿quién se quejaba? Harry le pasó a Draco el brazo por la espalda y éste se recostó contra él. El contacto de su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo, ese amontonamiento de piernas y brazos, le proporcionó, como siempre, una automática sensación de seguridad, de hogar.

-Yo, más.

-No, yo más.

-Me dio un Avada Kedavra.

-Ya ves, a mí ya me han dado dos veces. Yo tuve tal sobrecarga mágica que os dejé sin poderes a todos y derrumbé el monasterio.

-Presumido.

-Quién fue a hablar.

Entonces se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo los dos, y se dieron otro beso.

-Entonces¿es verdad lo que me contó Theo?-preguntó Draco, más serio-. ¿Te pusiste... Voldemort-es-un-Hufflepuff-comparado-conmigo?

A Harry le sonaba esa frase, pero no recordó que la había dicho él en un momento de pasión.

-Sí-dijo, en voz baja, perdiéndose en sus ojos-. Creía que te habían matado y no sabía que no podían hacer magia.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si hubieras sabido que no podían atacarte les habrías perdonado la vida?

-No lo sé-confesó-. Quiero creer que sí, pero había perdido el control por completo.

Draco bufó.

-De verdad, Harry, eres un blando.

-¿Querías que los ejecutara a sangre fría?-replicó, incrédulo-. ¿Como Battlefield iba a hacer con tu madre y contigo?

-No puedes comparar. Mi madre y yo somos inocentes, pero mi tío y los demás eran unos hijos de puta sádicos. El mundo está mejor sin ellos, puedes creerme.

-Vamos, Draco...

-Mataron a cuatro de los nuestros; a cinco si incluyes al viejo McNair. Mataron a Greg. Podrían haber matado a mi hermano. Joder, podrían haber acabado con la cordura del puto universo. Nadie en su sano juicio les habría perdonado la vida.-Se detuvo, como si acabara de pensar algo-. Aunque bueno, me alegra que quedaran dos vivos para testificar.

Harry aún discutió un poco más con él, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que la conversación no tenía sentido. Draco no creía en perdonar a los enemigos, no le daba demasiado valor al juego limpio y, aunque pudiera ser compasivo, ése era un sentimiento que reservaba únicamente para su gente. _"En algunas batallas no se toman prisioneros"_ dijo, a modo de resumen. En otro momento de su vida, Harry lo habría criticado por pensar así, pero en aquel momento fue capaz de entenderlo. Su guerra había durado más de diez años y había sido sin cuartel.

---------------------------------------------

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila. A veces se limitaban a disfrutar de la paz, del hecho de seguir vivos; otras veces recordaban a sus muertos y su ánimo se ensombrecía un poco. Le daban vueltas al modo en el que los mortífagos habían conseguido romper el Fidelius y después de algunos titubeos, Harry le confesó lo que había sentido al tener entre sus manos la Llave.

-Te cambió la cara en cuanto la tocaste-dijo Draco, serio-. He visto esa expresión antes, Harry; dice mucho de ti que fueras capaz de renunciar a todo ese poder.

-Si la cicatriz no me hubiera dolido...

Draco le besó.

-Eres humano. Cualquiera habría sentido lo mismo. Pero muy pocos habrían destruido la Llave.

En sus ojos, en su voz, había más sinceridad que ganas de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-No era un poder destinado a manos humanas-dijo al final, en voz baja, intentando relegar aquel terrible recuerdo al fondo de su mente.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

Harry no se esperaba esa pregunta. Pero había algo consolador en el hecho de que Draco no fuera a escandalizarse nunca por ninguna de sus sombras.

-No creo. No... Era como haberse vuelto loco.

Una sanadora entró en ese momento con una poción para Draco y frunció las cejas con desaprobación al ver que estaban compartiendo la cama. Draco le puso mala cara, pero Harry se le adelantó antes de que dijera nada y consiguió convencerla para que pusieran una segunda cama en la habitación; al fin y al cabo, había sitio de sobra. No era tan agradable como poder estar tumbado a su lado, pero al menos podrían pasar la noche juntos.

Los aurores les dejaron en paz. A las cinco, una enfermera entró para llevarles el té; los miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Cuando estaban terminando el té, llamaron a la puerta y Harry sonrió al ver entrar a Hermione, que por fin había conseguido permiso para ir a verlos, haciendo valer además su condición de sanadora, y venía con noticias.

-¿Os acordáis del robo en Borgin y Burkes? Pensábamos que habían entrado para buscar allí la Llave, pero no fue eso lo que querían. A los propietarios se les olvidó convenientemente informar de que también les había desaparecido un Génticus.

-¿Un Génticus?-exclamó Draco-. Pensaba que ya no quedaba ninguno.

Harry los conocía de su entrenamiento como auror, pero además recordaba haber leído sobre ellos no hacía mucho, mientras guardaba cama por la bronquitis. Los Génticus eran parecidos a una brújula y se usaban para localizar a los parientes perdidos, siempre y cuando el objetivo fuera la venganza. Lo había creado un mago oscuro en el siglo III para buscar a la hija que le había denunciado a las autoridades y una bruja había replicado el invento cuatro siglos después para vengarse de su hermano. Se suponía que ambos Génticus habían sido destruidos mucho tiempo atrás y que la técnica para construirlos se había perdido con el tiempo.

-Había un tercero, lo fabricaron en Rumanía. Llegó a la tienda hace cosa de dos meses.

-Pero un Génticus no puede con un Fidelius-replicó Harry.

-No, no por sí solo. Pero ayudó. Tips les dijo que debían buscar un monasterio cerca de Portsmouth e introdujo un Traslador en el edificio. Y el Fidelius no estaba funcionando al cien por cien por culpa de los bebés.

-¿Por culpa de los bebés?-repitió Draco, perplejo.

-Verás... como Guardián, tú eres el único que puedes decirle a la gente dónde está el lugar protegido por el Fidelius y darles permiso para encontrarlo y poder ir allí. Pero los bebés no te entienden ni pueden leer una nota tuya¿no es verdad? En teoría ellos no deberían ser capaces de acercarse al monasterio, pero sus madres entraban y salían con ellos sin problemas.

-Porque el permiso actúa igualmente en ellos.

-Sí, pero, al parecer, el Fidelius se debilita un poco al hacer esas excepciones. No mucho, puede que su seguridad baje del cien por cien al noventa y nueve por cien. Pero dejó un resquicio suficiente para que el Génticus pudiera actuar. En ese momento el elfo activó el Traslador desde dentro y consiguieron romper el Fidelius. Más tarde, cuando Harry absorbió toda la magia de los alrededores, el Fidelius se agotó como una bombilla sin electricidad y eso permitió que aparecieran los aurores.

Harry estaba desconcertado.

-Creía que nada podía romper un Fidelius.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hasta ahora nadie había intentado algo así.

Draco aún quería saber de dónde había sacado aquella información sobre la efectividad del hechizo cuando había bebés implicados, pero Harry se había distraído con otra cosa.

-Hermione¿quién mandó a Fawkes¿Sabes si fue el cuadro de Dumbledore?

-Ni idea. Aunque no se me ocurre cómo iba a saber que tenía que enviarlo.

-Bueno, está claro que el pájaro te adora-dijo Draco.

-A mí solo, no-replicó Harry, con una sonrisa.

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

-Fue increíble verlo allí. ¿Os fijasteis en las caras de los aurores? Fue como si hubiera aparecido el mismísimo Dumbledore.

Harry asintió.

-Fawkes estuvo fantástico, como siempre. Aunque no entiendo por qué me trajo la espada de Gryffindor. Supongo que no pretendía que me pusiera a rebanar cabezas de auror.

-Para lo que las utilizan...-dijo Draco, por lo bajo.

Pero Hermione parecía sorprendida por las palabras de Harry.

-No, claro que no. Bueno, supongo que no te diste cuenta, pero... la mitad de los aurores son de Gryffindor. Todos reconocieron la espada. Aunque estuvieras atado y no pudieras usarla, fue como si Fawkes les hubiera recordado con una bofetada quién eres y lo que representas. Te aseguro que les causó tanta impresión como lo que hizo por Malfoy y su madre.

-Ese pájaro es tan manipulador como el viejo-opinó Draco, con una ligera admiración.

Hermione frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

-Dumbledore no era manipulador.

El ruido despectivo de Draco indicaba que no pensaba dignificar aquel comentario con una respuesta, pero Harry sonrió.

-Niños, niños, no os peleéis. Yo conocía a Dumbledore mejor que tú, Hermione, y créeme: un poco manipulador sí era.-Miró a Draco con cariño-. Pero no importa que seas un poco manipulador, siempre y cuando lo utilices para el bien¿verdad?

--------------------------------------------

Neville regresó por la noche con Lavender, sobre la que no pesaba ningún cargo. La periodista había estado en el campamento de los Slytherin y llevaba una carta de Narcissa para Draco informando de que todos estaban bien, aunque se sentían un poco inquietos por el futuro y tristes por las bajas que habían sufrido durante la última batalla. Neville, por su parte, había hablado con los Weasley, Remus y Tonks, que estaban tan bien como aseguraban en las cartas que habían enviado a lo largo de la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente los sanadores se mostraron dispuestos a firmarle el alta a Harry, pero uno de los aurores le dijo que en cuanto estuviera listo para irse de ahí le esperaba el mismo arresto domiciliario que a los otros. Harry no tenía intención alguna de dejar a Draco solo en el hospital, así que afirmó sin rubor alguno que se sentía débil y mareado; los sanadores lo aceptaron sin hacer preguntas y le dijeron que era mejor que se quedara un día más con ellos. La profesora McGonagall apareció de improviso sobre la hora del almuerzo. Había estado con Scrigmeour en el campo de quidditch y se hallaba complacida con el nivel de educación que habían demostrado los jóvenes, aunque desaprobaba que les hubieran enseñado magia a los menores de once años.

-Algunos legales fueron a examinarse por libre a Durmstrang cuando cumplieron los diecisiete años y todos aprobaron con buenas notas-replicó Draco, como si la profesora hubiera puesto en duda su capacidad para educar como es debido a su gente.

-¿Legales?

-Slys que estaban en el monasterio porque sus padres habían sido condenados, no porque hubiera cargos contra ellos-aclaró Harry-. Algunos querían quedarse, pero otros preferían marcharse.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo... Debo admitir que ha hecho un trabajo admirable cuidando de ellos, señor Malfoy. Me alegra ver que la fe que el profesor Snape depositó en usted estaba justificada.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la chispita en los ojos de Draco al oir mencionar al fallecido profesor de Pociones.

-Gracias.

-Espero que usted también acabe sus estudios cuando todo esto se aclare. Estoy segura de que algún día la casa de Slytherin volverá a abrir sus puertas y, francamente, no se me ocurre ninguna persona más cualificada que usted para dirigirla.

-¿Yo?

Él podía parecer sorprendido, pero Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja. McGonagall tenía razón, Draco sería un excelente jefe para Slytherin.

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, Draco: nadie habría cuidado tan bien de ellos como tú.

El halago implícito de la propuesta le había complacido, pero no quiso seguir hablando del tema. Entonces, McGonagall les confirmó que prácticamente no había nadie que creyera que aquel grupo era responsable de los crímenes de los Renegados o que Harry había matado a Ginny Weasley.

-Apuesto a que ahora todos habían sabido que Harry era inocente desde el principio-dijo Draco, irónico.

-Por favor, señor Malfoy... Eso por supuesto.

-----------------------------------------

La sociedad mágica podía estar cambiando rápidamente de opinión respecto a Harry, Draco y los demás, pero, tal y como les habían avisado, cuando recibieron el alta quedaron sometidos a las mismas precauciones que el resto de implicados en aquella aventura. Molly y Arthur les habían mandado una lechuza diciéndoles que estarían encantados de acogerles en la Madriguera. Harry supuso que habían comprendido qué había entre ellos cuando le habían visto correr hacia Draco y abrazarlo como si le fuera la vida en ello. También sabía que aquella invitación significaba que aceptaban su relación con Draco y se sintió agradecido y satisfecho. Pero Draco quería pasar aquellos últimos días de incertidumbre con su madre y su hermano y Harry se fue con él al campamento provisional del campo de quidditch. El rumor de que había algo entre ellos se sumó a los miles de rumores que estaban circulando en ese momento.

Neville no había mentido al decir que estaban bien instalados, pero los refugiados, aislados y sin varitas, no podían evitar sentirse aún como prisioneros. La llegada de Draco, que empezó a insultarlos por tener tan poco espíritu, les animó considerablemente.

-Ahora tú también eres un Chico-que-vivió, Draco-bromeó Connor.

-El protegido de Dumbledore-añadió Adrian, con ojos inocentes.

-Oh, mira cómo se hacen los graciositos porque no tengo varita... Vince, ataca.

Vince dio un paso amenazador hacia ellos y los dos retrocedieron, pero la gente se reía y Harry estaba seguro de que Draco no encontraba la idea, al menos la primera, tan ofensiva como quería hacer creer. Después de contarles una versión resumida de lo que sabían, se fueron con Narcissa. Blaise y Pansy a la tienda de la primera y entraron en detalles. A solas con ellos, Draco dejó ver su inquietud por los refugiados. Su madre y sus amigos tampoco confiaban del todo en una amnistía total, pero la primera no lo veía tan grave.

-Olvídate, es imposible que los envíen a Azkaban por haberse refugiado con nosotros. En el peor de los casos, los volverán a desterrar. Pero esta historia también debe de estar corriendo por el continente. Adrian, Virginia y los demás serían mejor recibidos que antes y, además, nosotros podemos hacerles algún préstamo a quienes lo necesiten.

Draco pareció un poquito más optimista y aceptó con una naturalidad que Harry conocía ya bien la perspectiva de seguir encargándose de su gente. Él también era generoso, y en una ocasión, antes de la guerra, le había dado tres mil galeones a los gemelos Weasley para que empezaran su negocio, pero se sentía más orgulloso de las acciones de Draco que de las suyas propias. Del mismo modo, apenas era consciente de su propio papel en todo aquel asunto; para él, el héroe había sido Draco. Cada vez que recordaba que se había interpuesto entre un Avada Kedavra y él se sentía a la vez irremediablemente enamorado y absolutamente atemorizado. La noche anterior le había prohibido de manera terminante que volviera a hacer tal cosa, si es que la ocasión se presentaba. Draco lo había mandado a paseo.

Las tiendas del ministerio ofrecían cierta intimidad y cuando fueron a instalarse en la suya, tardaron muy poco en terminar en la cama. Harry ardía de deseo postergado; necesitaba aquello para borrar de su cuerpo el miedo que había sentido al creer que había perdido a Draco para siempre. Con cada beso, con cada caricia, daba las gracias a cualquier deidad que pudiera haber ayudado en aquel milagro. Y sentía en Draco el mismo impulso, la misma ansiedad.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo...-le susurró Harry a la oreja, entre beso y beso-. Si te hubieras muerto...

-Sssht, no, no... No pienses en eso, cariño. Estamos vivos. _Vivos._

Draco se colocó encima de él y le mordió en el cuello, lamiendo, succionando, mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciar su erección. Harry jadeó mientras lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que Draco llegó a emitir un gruñido de protesta y aflojó su presa como pudo. Quería ser tierno, pero la imperiosa necesidad de fundirse con él le hacía sentirse torpe e impaciente. Cuando los dedos resbaladizos de Draco esparcieron lubricante por su entrada, Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sssssí...

-Voy... voy...

Harry gimió cuando sintió a Draco entrar en él, y después le sujetó la cara con las manos.

-Te quiero-dijo, casi con ferocidad-. Te quiero a muerte.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso febril y entonces Draco empezó a moverse dentro de él lenta y rítmicamente, tan pegado a él que sus frentes seguían tocándose.. Harry se dejó llevar por la sensación, ya familiar. Las embestidas de Draco arrancaban jadeos ahogados de su garganta y la fricción de su sexo entre los estómagos de ambos era enloquecedora. Harry tuvo un orgasmo intenso que lo dejó medio inconsciente; apenas se dio cuenta de cómo Draco le seguía poco después. Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió que se movía y se colocaba a su lado, abrazándolo.

-Harry...

-¿Qué?-dijo, adormilado. Su cabeza era una maravillosa confusión de "vivos", "gracias" y "te quiero".

-Me pondría delante de ese Avada Kedavra un millón de veces. Lo sabes¿verdad?

Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró con una ligera angustia. Entre morir y ver morir a Draco, sabía muy bien qué prefería.

-No digas eso.

Pero Draco continuó como si lo que tuviera que decir fuera demasiado serio, demasiado importante, como para callárselo.

-No soporto la idea de un mundo en el que no estés tú, aunque sea para... odiarme. Lo descubrí cuando Pansy llegó y nos dijo que estabas en Azkaban y te iban a juzgar por asesinato.-Harry enmudeció por la sorpresa-. Me dije a mí mismo que era porque te lo debíamos... y en parte sé que te lo debíamos... pero me estaba volviendo loco al pensar que iban a dementorizarte. Me daba igual que los hubieras matado, me daba igual que pudieras volverte contra nosotros, me daba igual que me despreciaras. Me daba igual todo excepto sacarte de ahí.

Harry no habría esperado oir eso ni en un millón de años. Sabía que Draco había dejado de odiarlo al comprender la verdadera naturaleza de Voldemort, pero nunca había hecho la más mínima insinuación de que hubiera empezado a sentir algo más profundo hacia él antes de su llegada.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-No lo sé-contestó Draco, recorriéndole la curva de la nariz con el dedo-. Quizás porque aquel día en el ministerio, cuando ibais a trasladarme al Wizengamot, todavía me trataste como a un ser humano. O quizás porque siempre he querido... que me miraras como mirabas a tus amigos. No estoy seguro.

-Oh...

-Yo no sé hablar de estas cosas, Harry. Me han enseñado a no decirlas. Pero cuando ese auror iba a matarme, en todo lo que podía pensar era en que no había podido decirte... nada de esto, no había podido decirte que... que también... que también te quiero.

Harry sonrió, conmovido, eufórico.

-Draco...-Y entonces se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a besarlo una y otra vez mientras le repetía que lo quería haciendo que Draco se echara a reir y suplicara por un poco de aire. Harry lo soltó, jadeante y satisfecho-. No vuelvas a esperar a tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte para decírmelo otra vez¿vale?

Draco aún sonreía, pero incluso en aquella penumbra, Harry habría podido jurar que le brillaban los ojos.

-Hecho.

-------------------------------------------------

María, hola. En el cap anterior había mucha acción, este ya es más tranquilito. Y me alegra que ya no estés enfadada, jeje. No puedo subir aquí "La venganza de Draco" porque sale Rowling y en FF,net no se pueden actualizar fics en los que salgan personas reales.

Dnanne, tu pregunta sobre Harry se ha contestado en este capi. Draco es una buena influencia para él, jaja.

Lireve, sólo tenías que esperar un cap más para ver lo que querías, mujer de poca fe XD Me alegra que te guste lo de Fawkes. Fui un poco mala con lo del susto, pero a veces es necesario, qué le vamos a hacer.

Saijouchi, hola. Bueno, primero de todo gracias por tener un poco de paciencia y no hackearme el ordenador, jaja. En cuanto a las cosas muggles, bueno, Harry ha vivido entre muggles, así que lo del gimnasio me parece normal; lo de Internet es más discutible, lo reconozco, pero pensé que Lupin buscaría algún medio de comunicarse con Harry que los aurores no esperaran. Me alegra mucho que el fic os guste tanto a ti y a tus amigas y muchas gracias por los ánimos.

Susi, no podía matar a Draco, pobrecito. Y muchas gracias por el rr en "Reflejos". A mí tb me fastidió mucho el comentario de Ron.

Drakitap, hola. ¿Te puedes creer que no me había dado cuenta de que las dos veces que Draco salva la vida es gracias a un fénix? Claro, primero las lágrimas y luego, Fawkes. Qué despiste, jaja. Y también tienes razón en lo de que la muerte de Draco habría sido un golpe más que duro para Harry, con el miedo que él tenía precisamente a eso, a que Draco muriera por su culpa. Me alegro de que encontraras emocionante el cap anterior y, aunque lo de los 400 lo veo complicado, estaré encantada si llego a los 350. Besitos!


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 29 **El Wizengamot, de nuevo.**

-¿Quieres estarte quieto un segundo?-dijo Harry, tan concentrado en lo que hacía que la punta de su lengua era visible entre sus dientes.

-_Odio_ no tener varita-protestó Draco.

-Sí, después de oírtelo decir un millón de veces he captado la idea.-Harry pasó por última vez la cuchilla de afeitar por debajo de la nariz de Draco y asintió, satisfecho-. Listo. Ahora_ sí_ estás bien afeitado.

Draco sonrió.

-Gracias, esclavo.

Harry le dio un empujón amistoso.

-Imbécil.

Draco se echó a reir y se miró en el espejo para cerciorarse de que su afeitado era tan perfecto como el que habría conseguido con su hechizo habitual.

-Bueno, así estoy más presentable.

Draco había recibido la misma notificación que él y estaban esperándoles a los dos juntos aquella mañana. Por suerte, entre los elfos domésticos y algunos trabajadores del ministerio habían conseguido recuperar las pertenencias personales de todo el mundo, ya que la parte del monasterio donde se encontraban los dormitorios no se habían visto afectadas por el derrumbamiento. Eso quería decir, al menos, que no tendrían que enfrentarse al Wizengamot vistiendo ropa mugrienta. Y gracias a Harry, que conocía lo que Draco llamaba "arcanos secretos de los muggles", irían bien afeitados.

Una hora después, dejaron el campamento custodiados por dos aurores y se fueron al ministerio, a la Sala del Wizengamot. Neville y Lavender habían seguido visitándoles y llevándoles noticias de cómo estaba reaccionando la gente. Que Harry era un héroe estaba fuera de discusión; mucha gente había tenido que bajarlo de su pedestal a regañadientes y estaban encantados de poder volver a colocarlo en su sitio. El hecho de que Draco hubiera salvado a su héroe dos veces, cosa que se daba ya por confirmada, sólo podía beneficiar a la causa de los Slytherin.

Lavender también se había enterado de que el elfo había estado junto al padre de Nott desde el final de la guerra y que, al rescatarlo, Draco y los demás habían caído en una trampa. Harry supuso que si no hubieran guardado en estricto silencio todos sus planes, la noche en la que habían ido a por Robards se habrían encontrado con una emboscada. El elfo sí había averiguado que les interesaba el pajar cercano a la casa de Blaise, pero no había sabido por qué. Probablemente los mortífagos habían ido allí sin estar muy seguros de lo que se iban a encontrar.

La entrada al ministerio estaba atiborrada de prensa local y extranjera. Aquello era lo más emocionante que le había pasado a la comunidad mágica europea desde la guerra. Los periodistas los acribillaron a preguntas, pero los aurores les hicieron pasar de largo sin darles tiempo a contestar ninguna. A Harry, que nunca se había sentido cómodo con las atenciones de la prensa, no le importó. En lo único que podía pensar era en la sesión que tenía delante. Estaba un poco nervioso; la última vez que había estado allí, el peso de las cadenas apenas le había dejado moverse. Entonces miró a Draco de reojo, imaginando que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Draco estaba serio, pero al darse cuenta de que Harry le estaba mirando le guiñó el ojo.

Harry comprendió que se había equivocado: más que nervioso, Draco se sentía, sobre todo, impaciente. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Llevaba esperando ese momento desde hacía más de nueve años.

Uno de los secretarios les abrió la puerta de la Sala y los dos entraron juntos. Harry vio que todos los jueces estaban presentes, como en su propio juicio. Y todos les miraban con una atención inusitada, especialmente a Draco. Harry les devolvió la mirada a muchos, más desafiante de lo que pensaba, y la mayoría agacharon la cabeza. Entonces ocupó una silla frente al tribunal y Draco hizo lo mismo, a su lado.

-El Tribunal del Wizengamot abre la sesión-declaró el ministro Scrigmeour-. Como vocales actuarán Griselda Marchbanks, Directora de la Autoridad de Exámenes Mágicos y Millicent Bagnold, Hechicera Jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y ex ministra de Magia.

Harry no ocultó su sorpresa al oir el segundo nombre. La anciana Millicent Bagnold era probablemente la bruja más respetada de Inglaterra, pero su importante cargo en la Confederación la obligaba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el extranjero. Raras veces, por no decir nunca, ocupaba su sillón en el Wizengamot. Y ahora no sólo estaba allí, sino que iba a interrogarlos personalmente. Harry sólo la había visto una vez, poco después del fin de la guerra, y entonces apenas habían intercambiado unas palabras corteses y vacías. Ahora se fijó más en ella y tuvo la impresión de que transmitía el mismo aire de sabiduría que Dumbledore.

-Por favor, digan al Tribunal su nombre completo.

-Harry James Potter.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-El Tribunal ha leído todas las declaraciones que los implicados en este caso han proporcionado a los aurores-dijo Bagnold, con voz cascada, pero firme-. A no ser que quieran rectificar algún detalle de sus testimonios, sugiero que nos saltemos repeticiones innecesarias. ¿Desean hacer algún cambio?

-No, señoría-dijeron los dos a coro.

-Bien... señor Malfoy, tengo entendido que posee usted un recuerdo del profesor Severus Snape. Por lo que puedo ver en mis papeles, la autenticidad del recuerdo ha sido ratificada por miembros autorizados del tribunal. ¿Me equivoco, Rufus?

El ministro parecía un poco fastidiado por la familiaridad empleada por la anciana, pero asintió.

-Todas las pruebas realizadas indican que es auténtico.

Harry escuchó el casi inaudible suspiro de alivio de Draco.

-En ese caso, señor Malfoy¿sería tan amable de compartirlo con nosotros?

-Sí, señoría.

Draco sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica la botellita que le había dejado la profesora McGonagall y permitió que el recuerdo se expandiera por el cuarto. Harry observó atentamente las caras de los jueces mientras asistían a la conversación entre Snape y Moody. No estaban sorprendidos porque ya conocían el contenido, pero no se perdían una palabra. Cuando el recuerdo terminó, hubo unos segundos de cuchicheos por toda la sala hasta que Scrigmeour mandó callar.

-Señor Malfoy-dijo la señora Marchbanks-¿huyó usted del cuartel de Voldemort con las varitas del señor Ollivander?

-Sí, señoría.

-¿Mataron a los seis mortífagos pactados?

-Sí, señoría.

-¿Quiénes fueron?

-Arcturus Quirke, Philomena Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, Petrus Cadwell, Ferdinand Parkinson y Lucius Malfoy.

Las dos brujas le hicieron algunas preguntas más sobre la huída del cuartel y después centraron su atención en Harry.

-Señor Potter, el nuevo testimonio de la señora Hermione Weasley, así como la confesión de los mortifagos Richard Summers y Arnoldus Grasse, la del elfo doméstico Tips y su propia declaración bajo la veritaserum prueban su inocencia respecto a los asesinatos de su esposa, el jugador de quidditch Marcus Schdmit, el auror Marcus Belby y los muggles del hospital. Aun así, nos gustaría examinarles una vez más con Legeremancia para asegurarnos de que los recuerdos que usted y el señor Malfoy poseen del secuestro del jefe de los aurores Gawain Robards coinciden.

Aquello era de esperar y Harry y Draco se prepararon para que les leyeran la mente. Millicent Bagnold era aún mejor que Narcissa y no le causó molestia alguna. Al retirarse del interior de la cabeza, creyó sentir una especie de caricia, como si la anciana le hubiera pasado la mano por el pelo.

A pesar de las intenciones de Bagnold de no entrar en interrogatorios innecesarios, los miembros del Wizengamot querían oir la historia de lo sucedido de primera mano y Harry y Draco tuvieron que contar lo que ya le habían contado a los aurores. Cuando llegaron a la parte del combate en el almacén de las varitas se mostraron especialmente interesados y le preguntaron una docena de veces a Harry cómo había conseguido lanzar Avada Kedavras a través de otras varitas o cómo había absorbido la magia de los demás. Harry contestó otras tantas veces que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho.

-Creía que habían matado a Draco y eso me enfureció. Fue algo instintivo.

-Su poder parece un poco inestable¿no cree?-intervino Janus Logan, el supuesto experto del ministerio en psicología de mahos tenebrosos.

-Bueno, yo no soy un experto en el tema-contestó Harry, con obvio sarcasmo-. Es usted quien ha estado explicando con tanto acierto por qué me había convertido en un maníaco homicida y vengativo.

A su lado, Draco soltó una risilla divertida y otros jueces se rieron también. El interrogatorio continuó sin que nadie pareciera realmente dudar de su palabra y Harry empezó a sentirse más tranquilo. Había estado en lo cierto, la pesadilla estaba a punto de terminar. Pero no se sentía agradecido, no creía que tuviera nada que agradecerles.

-Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, yo diría que esto es todo. ¿Les gustaría hacer alguna declaración?

Draco vaciló un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, señoría.

Y Harry, que iba a decir lo mismo, se encontró de pronto con que de sus labios salían las palabras opuestas.

-A mí sí me gustaría señoría.

El tribunal lo miró al momento con suma atención; Draco hizo todo lo que pudo por no dejar traslucir su sorpresa. Harry acusó el peso de todas aquellas miradas sobre él, pero de repente tenía muy claro lo que quería decir.

-Adelante-le dijo Scrigmeour, cortés.

Lo que ya no tenía tan claro era cómo decirlo.

-Bueno... como muchos de ustedes sabrán, yo me crié en el mundo muggle y ni siquiera sabía que era un mago hasta los once años. Ahora tengo veintiséis años y eso significa que he vivido entre magos más tiempo que entre muggles... pero aun así, a veces me siento como si...como si una parte de mí lo estuviera viendo con los ojos de un extranjero, desde fuera.-Todos seguían pendientes de sus palabras y eso le hizo sentirse un poco más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo-. En el mundo mágico... en nuestro mundo no existen los prejuicios que existen en el mundo muggle. Aquí no se discrimina a nadie por su sexo, o su religión o su orientación sexual. Nunca he oído un insulto hacia gente de otras razas o de otros países y eso... eso es genial. Pero... pero tenemos nuestros propios prejuicios. Hay magos que tienen prejuicios hacia los muggles, o hacia los magos nacidos de muggles. Y hay magos que tienen prejuicios hacia los Slytherin.

Harry le dirigió a Draco una mirada fugaz y continuó.

-Yo era así antes. No era sólo que odiara a los mortífagos, fuera cual fuera su casa, o que me cayeran mal los Slytherin que eran desagradables conmigo en el colegio. Eso habría sido normal. Pero me dijeron que ser de Slytherin era prácticamente sinónimo de ser un mago tenebroso y les creí. Me dijeron que no debía esperar nada bueno de ellos y también les creí. Y cuando terminó la guerra y decidieron cerrar la casa de Slytherin pensé que era una buena idea, pensé que así acabaríamos con el problema. Sabía que Severus Snape, el jefe de la Casa, había sido una de las claves de nuestra victoria y conocía a otros Slytherin que eran buenas personas, como Andromeda Tonks o el profesor Slughorn, pero aun así me dije que era lo mejor.-Meneó la cabeza-.Y me equivoqué, nos equivocamos.

Un mago cuyo nombre Harry desconocía le interrumpió.

-Aquí nadie ha sido juzgado o condenado por ser de Slytherin, señor Potter.

-La casa entera fue juzgada y condenada-replicó Harry, con vehemencia-. Y eso estuvo mal. ¿No se dan cuenta¿Quiénes intentaron abrir la Puerta de Estigia¿Quiénes conspiraron y asesinaron? No fueron sólo Slytherin. Jacob Pucey fue a Ravenclaw. Gawain Robards y Albertus Rand fueron a Gryffindor. ¿Y quiénes impedimos que la abrieran, salvando al mundo mágico? Gente de Slytherin, de Gryffindor, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff. Las cuatro casas, juntas.

"Lo que intento decir es que el Sombrero Seleccionador siempre decía que las cuatro casa de Hogwarts debían permanecer unidas, las _cuatro_, pero nadie le hizo caso. Ni en Gryffindor, ni en Slytherin, ni en Hufflepuff ni en Ravenclaw. Al final, incluso extirpamos una de esas casas, como si fuera una plaga. Pero cada año, a principios de curso, el Sombrero sigue mandando a la cuarta parte de los alumnos a Slytherin¿no es cierto? Está claro que ese Sombrero sabe mucho más de Hogwarts y de la magia que nosotros. Creo que ya va siendo hora de escucharle y seguir sus consejos.

Harry lanzó una mirada general a la sala.

-La casa de Slytherin debe volver a abrir sus puertas. Puede que produzca magos como Voldemort, pero también produce magos como Severus Snape o Draco Malfoy o cualquiera de ese monasterio. Y sin ellos, hoy no estaríamos aquí. Es así de sencillo.

--------------------------------------------------

Ya fuera del tribunal, Draco lo miraba de hito en hito y Harry sabía perfectamente por qué.

-Me dijiste que me sintiera libre para hacer todos los discursos inspirados sobre la justicia, el honor y blablablá que se me ocurrieran¿no?-le recordó, casi riendo, mientras iban hacia la salida acompañados de los aurores que los custodiaban.

Pero por una vez, Harry podía gozar del supremo privilegio de haber dejado a Draco sin palabras. Cuando los periodistas les rodearon para preguntarles qué tal les había ido, los aurores no lo impidieron, pero Draco siguió mudo; todo lo que pudo hacer fue mascullar que esperaba que les dejaran a todos libres. Fue Harry quién habló con ellos, dándoles una versión resumida de sus últimas palabras al tribunal.

-Harry¿qué piensas de la reacción que tuvo la gente cuando te acusaron del asesinato de tu mujer y su amante?-preguntó un periodista con fuerte acento italiano.

-Que se equivocaron.-Luego pensó que había sonado un poco seco y añadió-. Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, lo que importa es ser capaz de rectificar.

-Harry¿es verdad que hay algo entre Draco Malfoy y tú?-preguntó una periodista de Corazón de Bruja.

Harry miró de reojo a Draco, que había fruncido ligeramente el ceño ante la pregunta.

-Eso es personal, lo siento.

-Pero¿hay algo?-insistió.

Esta vez, Harry vaciló. No quería dar la sensación de que trataba de ocultar su relación, pero siempre le había repateado que los periodistas le preguntaran sobre su vida privada.

-Sigue siendo personal.

Otra periodista le preguntó por la Puerta de Estigia y Harry le contestó con alivio, contento de que hubieran dejado el tema de su relación con Draco atrás. Después, los aurores les dijeron educadamente que tenían que irse ya al campo de quidditch y se marcharon de allí perseguidos por una nube de preguntas ansiosas de última hora.

En cuanto llegaron al campamento, los refugiados les rodearon rápidamente para preguntarles cómo les había ido. Draco, consciente sin duda de que su mutismo podía inquietar a sus amigos, hizo un esfuerzo por hablar y les aseguró que todo había salido exactamente como deseaban.

-Les hemos enseñado el recuerdo de Snape y después nos han leído la mente para comprobar que nuestros recuerdos del secuestro coincidían. No parecía que dudaran de nuestra historia. Y a Harry prácticamente lo han absuelto ya de los asesinatos.

-Oh, genial, Harry-le felicitaron unos cuantos.

-Eso significa que ya no creen que seamos los Renegados-aclaró Draco, dirigiéndose específicamente a Vince, que siempre era lento para captar las cosas.

Cuando terminaron de contar lo que había pasado y todos regresaron a sus pocas ocupaciones-allí aún había menos que hacer que en el monasterio-, Harry miró a Draco sin molestarse en ocultar lo complacido que estaba consigo mismo.

-Me alegra que ya hayas recuperado el habla. Estabas muy callado después de la vista.

Pero Draco ya había tenido tiempo para recomponerse un poco y, aunque aún le brillaban los ojos, parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

-¿Qué nos está pasando, Potter? Tú deberías ser el que corre irreflexivamente a ponerse delante de los Avada Kedavras y yo el que hace los discursos fantásticos.

Harry se quedó con lo importante.

-¿Te ha parecido fantástico?

Draco sonrió lenta, ampliamente y asintió.

-Creo que has estado increíble-dijo, con franqueza-. No puedo creer que dijeras eso de Slytherin.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no? Tengo amigos Slytherin¿no? Y estoy enamorado de la serpiente jefe.

Draco se lo quedó mirando a los ojos unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Yo también siento... todo lo de Hogwarts-dijo al final-. Lo sabes¿verdad?

-Claro-contestó, notando ese latido extra que su corazón le dedicaba a Draco de vez en cuando.

Draco asintió levemente.

-Falta media hora para el almuerzo.

Harry le tendió la mano.

-Nos hemos arreglado con menos tiempo otras veces.

-------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, un montón de lechuzas, todas con citaciones para presentarse al Wizengamot, llegaron al campo de quidditch, provocando un involuntario momento de pánico entre los más jóvenes. Draco impuso orden con una mirada glacial y la amenaza de convertir en gusano, incluso sin varita, al próximo que chillara cuando viera una lechuza.

-Pero Draco, no debemos tocarlas-dijo Victor.

Altair le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¿No ves que hemos matado a todos los mortífagos? Ahora nadie va a intentar envenenarnos.

Los adultos, no sin cierta aprensión, ya habían empezado a abrir sus cartas y pronto descubrieron que los habían citado en dos grandes grupos. A la una tenían que comparecer todos los que habían sido condenados al exilio; a las dos y media, el resto. La mañana transcurrió entre planes, hipótesis y teorías. Su mayor motivo de preocupación era que seguían con las varitas confiscadas; eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Poco antes del mediodía, Harry recibió una lechuza de Ron contándole que habían estado en el Wizengamot y que él, Hermione, Remus, Tonks y todos los Weasley habían sido puestos en libertad sin cargos. Después habían intentado ir a visitarlo al campo de quidditch, pero no les habían dejado pasar. La noticia tranquilizó bastante los ánimos de los refugiados y cuando llegó el momento de marcharse al Wizengamot se sentían moderadamente optimistas. Los aurores responsables del campamento habían preparado Trasladores especiales que les llevaron directamente al vestíbulo del ministerio.

La prensa seguía allí, como si no se hubieran marchado desde el día anterior, y se pusieron a preguntar y a hacer fotos como locos. Los niños se asustaron un poco y se pegaron a las túnicas de sus madres, pero los demás caminaban con paso firme y la cabeza alta; algunos, como Draco, Narcissa o el propio Harry, tenían una mirada casi retadora.

-¡Harry!-exclamó una voz familiar

Él sonrió al girar la cabeza y ver a Ron, Hermione y los demás y les saludó con la mano.

-Buena suerte, hijo-le deseó Arthur, haciendo un gesto de ánimo.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Harry!

Los aurores los hicieron pasar a todos a una sala anexa al tribunal en la que Harry no había estado nunca. En ella, había largos bancos de madera, parecidos a los de las iglesias, para que pudieran sentarse. Dos retratos de antiguos presidentes del Wizengamot, un hombre y una mujer, colgaban de las paredes. Varios magos, entre ellos Draco y Narcissa, fueron a saludarlos y Harry comprendió enseguida que debían de ser parientes lejanos. Posiblemente uno de los dos fuera también un antepasado suyo-los Potter eran una familia antigua-, pero no los conocía de nada y, en todo caso, nunca había se había sentido muy en sus cabales hablando con los cuadros.

Cuatro aurores permanecían con ellos en la sala. Uno de ellos era Kingsley Shacklebolt, una compañía que prefería a la de los retratos. No habían podido hablar desde el asesinato de Ginny.

-No sabía qué pensar de todo aquel asunto, pero lo del beso del dementor me pareció una locura... Y luego empezaron con que te habías unido a los Renegados, que habías matado a Marcus... Eso no había quien se lo tragara, hombre. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudar un poco más.

-Bueno, traer al séptimo de caballería fue suficiente.

Shacklebolt hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿A quién?

-Nada, olvídalo, es una cosa de los muggles. Oye¿se sabe algo? Aquí estamos todos un poco nerviosos.

-No sé por qué no te han devuelto todavía tu varita-dijo el auror, pensativo-. En cuanto a los demás... La mayoría de la gente piensa que van a dejarlos libres.

-Genial-dijo Harry, sabiendo que el Wizengamot se resistía siempre a tomar decisiones impopulares.

Shacklebolt asintió y miró a un punto situado por detrás de Harry.

-Hum... Narcissa Malfoy... No te envidio la suegra¿sabes?

Harry soltó una risita sorprendida y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Los de "Corazón de Bruja" ya han vuelto a la carga?

-Han sacado un número especial esta misma mañana.

En ese momento, un secretario entró en la sala y todos se quedaron instantáneamente en silencio, mirándola con tanta fijeza que el pobre se puso un poco rojo.

-Estela Bletchey, Tracy Bletchey y Marianne Travis, acompáñenme, por favor.

Las dos primeras eran la madre y la mujer de Miles Bletchey, que había muerto en combate contra los mortífagos. Marianne era la madre de Abigail. Tras cruzar una mirada nerviosa con Draco, que arqueó fríamente una ceja a modo de respuesta, sujetó a su hijo de trece años de la mano. Estela llevaba a su hijo de dos años a brazos. El secretario, sin embargo, les dijo amablemente que los niños tenían que quedarse allí.

-Después podrán volver a por ellos.

Ellas volvieron a mirar a Draco, quien asintió. Entonces dejaron a sus hijos con otras mujeres y se fueron tras el secretario. La sala volvió a quedarse en silencio, como si temieran que hablar en voz alta pudiera atraer la mala suerte. Harry, sentado entre Draco y Daphne, apretó la mano del primero para darle ánimos, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Tenían que darles la libertad a todos, se negaba a considerar siquiera que hubiera otra posibilidad. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no merecían otra cosa. Pero el Wizengamot se había equivocado ya otras veces y Harry se dio cuenta de que no iba a respirar tranquilo hasta que comprobara con sus propios ojos que realmente quedaban libres. Quizás habían hecho mal al no denunciar a sus parientes, pero la mayoría de ellos habían callado por miedo y unos pocos, también por amor. Sobre el papel era fácil condenarlos; las cosas eran distintas cuando se les conocía.

Menos de cinco minutos después, las tres mujeres regresaron a la habitación con un brillo agridulce en los ojos. A Harry no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que fueran directamente a darle el parte a Draco.

-Nos han soltado-dijo, enseñándole su varita-. Por servicios especiales a la comunidad mágica, han dicho.

Marianne no parecía creer que la fórmula alcanzara a describir la muerte de su hija con sólo quince años. Aunque era una buena noticia, Draco no sonrió.

-Eso les habría gustado a los dos. Y me alegro por vosotras, de verdad.

-¿Os han dicho algo de vuestras cuentas o vuestros hogares?-preguntó Narcissa.

-Las casas fueron subastadas y tienen otros dueños-dijo Rebeccah-, pero nos van a devolver el importe de los bienes expropiados.

El secretario volvió a llamar su atención y nombró a la madre de Caradoc y a Lavinia y Millicent Goyle. La escena volvió a repetirse una y otra vez, siempre con el mismo resultado. El Wizengamot no había tenido sólo en cuenta esa última batalla, sino el hecho de que la gente del monasterio había luchado en más ocasiones contra los mortífagos.

A pesar de que todos regresaban como hombres y mujeres libres, ninguno abandonaba la sala. Querían saber cómo les iba a los demás y, sobre todo, querían asegurarse de que los ex mortífagos no recibían un trato diferente. Al final, sólo quedaron ellos, Harry y Narcissa. El secretario los llamó a todos de golpe. Theo, Blaise y Narcissa se despidieron de sus hijos; Draco también le dio un breve abrazo a su hermano. Un par de voces susurraron buena suerte. Todos siguieron al secretario con semblante inexpresivo.

El Wizengamot estaba tan concurrido como el día de la declaración y Harry se fijó enseguida en que Millicent Bagnold seguía estando entre los jueces. Scrigmeour empezó la sesión sin dilaciones.

-Harry James Potter, dé un paso al frente, por favor. El Wizengamot considera probada su inocencia respecto a los crímenes que se le imputaron en septiembre de 2006. Lamentamos profundamente que el engaño del entonces jefe de los aurores Gawain Robards nos llevara a condenarlo al beso del dementor. Del mismo modo, este tribunal desea agradecerle en nombre de la sociedad mágica que ayudara a eliminar la doble amenaza de los mortífagos y de la Puerta de Estigia. Es un honor para nosotros recomendarle para una Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase y renovar de nuevo nuestro ofrecimiento para que ocupe un sillón en el Wizengamot.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde el día que había estado allí, cubierto de cadenas y escuchando cómo lo condenaban a pasar el resto de su vida como un zombie. Entonces le había parecido irreal y también le pareció irreal entonces. Unas palabras, un trozo de metal. ¿y ya estaba? Le pareció absurdo, como si no tuviera relación con lo que él era. Se sintió como cuando Marcus Belby había intentado tranquilizarlo diciéndole que una vez dementorizado lo llevarían a San Mungo. O como cuando le habían concedido su primera Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, aún conmocionado por los horrores de la guerra.

Pero debía decir algo.

-Gracias, señor ministro-dijo, sin calor.

-El resto de los detenidos están acusados de haber estado a las órdenes de Quien-ya-saben. Todos ustedes, excepto Narcissa Malfoy, llevan la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. El tribunal ha tenido en consideración las pruebas presentadas respecto al pacto entre el señor Draco Malfoy y el auror Alastor Moody, así como su ayuda a la hora de desmantelar la conspiración que pretendía traer tantos horrores a nuestro mundo. También somos conscientes de que su decisión de rescatar a Harry Potter de Azkaban ha evitado que cometiéramos un error irreparable con él.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, las pruebas demuestran que tomó la Marca Tenebrosa siendo menor de edad, que entró a trabajar para la Orden del Fénix en agosto de 1997, que no cometió ningún crimen de sangre antes de esa fecha y que todas las muertes que causó a posteriori fueron provocadas por su necesidad de mantener su papel entre los mortífagos. Este tribunal considera probado que no es tampoco culpable de ninguno de los asesinatos atribuidos a los Renegados. Por ello, lo declaramos inocente de todos los cargos y levantamos el embargo que pesan sobre los bienes de la familia Malfoy.

Draco no dio las gracias, sólo inclinó secamente la cabeza. Scrigmeour continuó.

-Reuben Edward Summers, Connor Alexander Montague, al igual que el señor Malfoy, ambos eran menores de edad cuando tomaron la Marca Tenebrosa. El tribunal considera que cumplieron con los requisitos exigidos por el auror Moody para obtener la absolución por sus crímenes y les deja en libertad. También levantamos los embargos que pesan sobre sus respectivos bienes.

-Gracias, señor ministro-dijeron, casi a coro, con cara seria.

Harry se fijó en la expresión de Draco y supo que algo iba mal.

-Narcissa Penelope Malfoy, Blaise Piero Zabini, Theodore Maleagant Nott, Vincent Jacobus Crabbe, todos ustedes eran mayores de edad cuando empezaron a colaborar con Quien-ya-saben y se les considera legalmente responsables de sus actos. Lejos queda de la intención de este tribunal mostrarse benevolente con quienes apoyaron voluntariamente a un mago tan terrible como él. Por sus actos durante la guerra serían condenados a recibir el beso del dementor o a cadena perpetua. Sin embargo, estaban incluidos en el pacto entre el señor Malfoy el auror Moody; eso y los recientes acontecimientos nos impulsan a la clemencia. Este tribunal les condena a un destierro de diez años, con fecha de ejecución del 20 de mayo de 1998. Su presencia en territorio británico se considerará un delito hasta el 20 de mayo de 2008. Como medida excepcional, se levantan los embargos a los bienes de la familia Zabini y Nott y se reintegrará el importe de los bienes expropiados a la familia Crabbe. Pueden retirarse todos. El Wizengamot levanta la sesión.

A Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de oir. No podía creerse que los hubieran condenado al exilio, aunque fuera durante sólo un año y medio. Mientras una secretaria les devolvía a todos sus varitas, miró a Draco, que estaba con los labios muy apretados y se le puso un peso frío en el estómago.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo Narcissa, con frío desdén.

Harry se dio media vuelta para irse con ellos y empezar a criticar al Wizengamot y descubrir qué iba a hacer Draco, pero, para su sorpresa, Millicent Bagnold le llamó. El propio Draco le dio un empujoncito hacia ella, como si quisiera decirle que fuera a ver qué quería. Un poco impaciente y de muy mal humor, Harry se acercó a la anciana bruja.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a mi despacho? Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

A decir verdad, a Harry no le apetecía nada. En lo único que podía pensar era que Narcissa debía marcharse de Inglaterra y eso significaba que Draco, al menos, se estaba planteando ir con ella. Necesitaba hablar con él, averiguar qué le pasaba por la cabeza y convencerle como pudiera de que se quedara en el país. De que se quedara con él. Pero no podía dejar a Millicent Bagnold plantada sin más, así que le dio el brazo para que ella se sujetara y la acompañó hasta su despacho. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera uno.

La anciana caminaba despacio, pero, por suerte, su destino no estaba muy lejos. Su despacho era una salita absolutamente impersonal donde, obviamente, pasaba muy poco tiempo. Bagnold se sentó y le indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo. Después le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-¿Un té?-ofreció, haciendo aparecer una bandeja sobre la mesa con su varita.

-No, gracias-dijo secamente.

Ella hizo desaparecer el té sin dejar de mirarlo con simpatía.

-Salta a la vista que no estás de acuerdo con la decisión del Wizengamot.

Harry fue incapaz de contenerse.

-Por supuesto que no. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, ahora mismo ningún tribunal podría juzgarlos porque todos estaríamos muertos o locos por culpa de esa maldita Puerta.

-Créeme, Harry, las penas habrían sido mayores si no hubiera sido por ese asunto. Querido, has pasado mucho tiempo entre ellos y es natural que les demuestres lealtad, pero eso no debería hacerte olvidar la naturaleza de sus crímenes durante la guerra con Voldemort. Asesinaron y torturaron, Harry, y deben pagar por ello. Yo diría que el Wizengamot se ha mostrado muy generoso con ellos. Teniendo dinero, un año y medio en el extranjero difícilmente podrá considerarse un castigo muy duro.

Harry meneó la cabeza, como si quisiera negarse a escuchar.

-Usted no lo entiende. Usted no sabe cuánto odiaban a Voldemort. No sabe...

Ella le interrumpió.

-Ah, Albus siempre decía que tenías un temperamento de lo más fogoso... Harry, la decisión, te guste o no, está tomada. Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte. Confío en que aceptes el puesto que te han ofrecido en el Wizengamot.

-Aún no lo sé-dijo, secamente.

-Supongo que criticar al tribunal exige menos esfuerzo que trabajar para que funcione mejor¿no es cierto?-Harry la miró, todavía de peor humor. No estaba nada seguro de que aquella mujer le cayera bien. La anciana, por el contrario, seguía tan tranquila y sonriente como si estuviera tomando el té con sus amigas-. Harry, cuando la guerra terminó eras apenas un muchacho que ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios. Es natural que quisieras recuperar tu vida y sentirte como un chico normal de tu edad. Pero han pasado nueve años y ya no eres un niño. No puedes rehuir tus resposabilidades eternamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir¿De qué responsabilidades me habla?

-Tus responsabilidades hacia la sociedad mágica, querido. Eres un mago poderoso, un líder nato. ¿No te gusta el Wizengamot? Cámbialo. ¿No te gusta Azkaban? Cámbiala.

-¿Qué?-exclamó, confundido.

Millicent Bagnold lo miró comprensivamente.

-El poder no es malo, Harry, si se ejerce con moderación y sentido común. Usarlo no va a convertirte necesariamente en un segundo Voldemort. Podrías hacer tanto por nuestra sociedad, querido... Mucho más que salvarla heroicamente en momentos de crisis... aunque no es que me queje de eso, por supuesto.

A Harry le llegó el eco de unas palabras parecidas pronunciadas por Draco.

-Pero... yo no... yo no sé...

-Albus me comentó una vez que el Sombrero Seleccionador podría haberte mandado a Slytherin.

-Sí.

-¿Qué te dijo?

Harry rebuscó en su memoria.

-Que...podía hacer cosas grandes y... que los Slytherin me ayudarían, o algo así.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Un mago muy inteligente que conozco dijo ayer que deberíamos hacer más caso de lo que dice el Sombrero.-A Harry se le escapó una ligera exclamación de sorpresa. Nunca se le habría ocurrido interpretar así esas viejas palabras-. Harry, Minerva McGonagall ha convocado al Wizengamot la semana que viene para pedir la reapertura de Slytherin. Muchos jueces te escucharon ayer; muchos más podrían escucharte entonces. Y tienes mi palabra de que si aceptas ese sillón, yo estaré de tu parte cuando se discuta el tema.

Harry no sabía qué decir. En parte, empezaba a entender lo que Bagnold quería decirle, pero le había pillado de improviso, tenía serias dudas sobre su aptitud como político y aún sentía en las tripas la urgencia de hablar con Draco.

-Yo... necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.

-Por supuesto, querido, es natural. Ve, consúltalo con tus amigos y descansa. Ya me contestarás en un par de días.

Sintiendo un poco más de simpatía hacia ella, Harry se despidió y se fue con paso rápido a buscar a Draco.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dnanne, pues muchas gracias. Supongo que en esas circunstancias todos habríamos sentido más o menos lo mismo.

Lireve, hola. Me he leído unos H/D con tanto azúcar que volverían a cualquiera diabético y me han gustado, pero cuando llega el momento de escribirlos... No sé, no me olvido de que son dos chicos y, además, dos chicos que en los libros no parecen excesivamente románticos, ni sensibles, ni poéticos. Y me gusta mantener a los personajes IC, ya sabes. Lo del Fidelius y el Génticus me dio unos quebraderos de cabeza que ni te imaginas, no se me ocurría nada. Y bueno, ya veremos qué pasa ahora con Draco.

Efi-Lala, hola. Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara la escena romántica. Yo pienso igual que tú de Draco.

SilverB, hola. Todos los fics seguidos? Guau... Muchísimas gracias. Y me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado. En cuanto al artículo... tengo la sensación de que Rowling ha perdido fans con el séptimo. A mí nunca me había tenido entre sus admiradores (me gusta su mundo, no su manera de escribir o entender la trama o a sus propios personajes), pero mucha gente que la seguía de corazón se ha quedado decepcionada.

María, hola. Espero que se te hayan solucionado ya esos problemas. Y me alegra que te haya gustado esa última escenita. Besos.

Saijouchi estás malita? Pobrecita. Espero que te recuperes pronto. Al fic le queda ya el último capítulo y el epílogo. No me canso de escribir sobre ellos, pero estas historias tienen un final natural y hay que saber verlo y parar cuando toca. ¿En serio lo has recomendado en otras páginas? Pues muchísimas gracias, es un honor. Si me dices cuáles son, me pasaré por ahí a ver qué comentan.

Drakitap, hola, guapa. Draco se ha hecho de esperar, pero al final lo ha soltado, jaja. Y yo diría que jamás le ha dicho a nadie que le quiere, excepto quizás a su madre, cuando era pequeño. A Neville quería sacarlo un poco, ya que había hablado de él aquí y allá, a lo largo de todo el fic. Me alegra mucho que disfrutes con la historia, ya lo sabes. Y muchísima suerte a ti tb.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 34 **La partida.**

-¡Harry!

Ron, Hermione, Remus y los demás le esperaban en el pasillo, cerca de la sala en la que los habían alojado antes, y lo rodearon para saludarlo y felicitarlo.

-¡Ya era hora de que te soltaran!

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué quería Bagnold?

Harry, contento de verlos, se detuvo un momento para hablar con ellos, pero estaba distraído.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Draco.

-¿Ha ido algo mal?-preguntó Remus-. Hemos oído decir que los han dejado libres.

-A casi todos, pero Narcissa, Blaise, Vince y Theo han sido desterrados. No pueden volver al país hasta mayo del año que viene.

Sus caras expresaron lo que no dijeron, que tampoco les parecía una condena tan grande. Harry les dirigió una mirada de frustración porque, sencillamente, no entendían que Draco estaba pensando en irse de allí, en alejarse de él, y se fue a la sala en la que seguían los Slytherin. Draco estaba con Narcissa, los otros desterrados y sus familiares; la expresión de su cara era mucho más sombría que la de los demás. Cuando Harry se acercó a ellos, oyó a Pansy decirle a Blaise que siempre había deseado conocer bien Italia.

-¿Y vosotros?-le preguntó Narcissa a Theo y a Daphne-. Podéis veniros un tiempo con nosotros.

La pareja asintió, como si le pareciera una buena idea. La mala sensación de Harry aumentó y al mirar a Draco y ver que éste evitaba devolverle la mirada comprendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Draco iba a irse con su madre y su hermano.

-¿A dónde os vais?-le preguntó a Narcissa, sintiendo la boca seca.

-Aún no lo hemos decidido.

Harry miró de nuevo a Draco en busca de alguna reacción, exigiendo alguna reacción, pero Draco seguía con los ojos fijos en sus manos, algo más pálido de lo normal y absolutamente impasible.

Shacklebolt se acercó a ellos.

-Perdone, señora Malfoy, pero debemos regresar ya al campamento.-Harry lo miró, sin entender, y su compañero hizo un gesto de disculpa-. Tienen que permanecer custodiados hasta que abandonen en el país.

-¿Cuándo?-le preguntó Harry a Draco, presionándolo una vez más.

-Mañana por la tarde, después del entierro de Abigail y los demás-contestó, rehuyendo su mirada. Después le habló al auror-. ¿Hay alguna pega si pasamos esta noche en el campo de quidditch con nuestras familias?

-No, claro que no. Pero tendrán que dejar su varita con los guardias que custodian el campo.

Draco hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza y dirigió su atención al grupo de refugiados que habían quedado en libertad y que aún seguían allí, como si no acabaran de acostumbrarse a la idea.

-¿A qué estáis esperando para marcharos? Salid de aquí antes de que cambien de opinión, vamos.

Por una vez, sus órdenes no fueron automáticamente obedecidas. Todos se quedaron allí, mirándolo. Al final, fue Adrian quien habló primero.

-No es justo.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-La vida no es justa.

-¿Seguro que no queréis...?

-No. Fuera de aquí todos.

Adrian asintió lentamente.

-¿Nos veremos en el entierro?

-Sí.

Adrian se acercó a él y le dio un breve abrazo.

-Gracias por todo.-Draco sonrió un poco a modo de respuesta y Adrian se giró hacia Narcissa y Blaise-. Y a vosotros también.

Un breve, pero sincero murmullo de palabras de agradecimiento se extendió por el grupo. Harry se sentía orgulloso de Draco y a la vez quería gritar y preguntarles por qué se estaban despidiendo de él, porque estaban todos dando por sentado que se marchaba, por qué lo estaban haciendo más real. Después, en pequeños grupos-Marina iba con Connor y Erin; la anciana McNair, entre Millicent y Lavinia Goyle, nadie se marchaba solo-salieron de aquel cuarto, libres por fin.

Sólo entonces, Draco miró a Harry.

-¿Puedes venir con nosotros un momento? Tenemos que hablar.

Harry sintió el impulso irracional de mandarlo a la mierda, pero apretó los labios y asintió, sin saber qué le dolía más, el "un momento" o el "tenemos que hablar". Y mientras salía de allí con él, hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse. El destierro sólo duraría diecisiete meses. Y fuera cual fuera el lugar en el que se instalaran los Malfoy, había cosas como Trasladores Internacionales y aviones muggles. No había razón para ponerse trágicos, no había razón para que no pudieran verse todas las semanas. Y si ese hurón cobarde del que se había enamorado estaba albergando estúpidas ideas sobre romper con él, ya podía empezar a repensárselas otra vez porque eso no iba a pasar.

Ni hablar.

Ron y los demás seguían fuera, por supuesto. Harry le hizo una señal a Draco para que se detuviera y fue a hablar con ellos.

-¿Todo bien, Harry?-preguntó Remus.

-No lo sé aún-contestó, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado-. Mirad... os agradezco muchísimo que hayáis venido, en serio. Pero Draco y yo tenemos que hablar¿entendéis? Lo siento mucho, sé que... Es importante.

Todos asintieron, más o menos comprensivos.

-Claro.

Harry miró a Bill y a Charlie.

-¿Cuándo os marcháis?

-Mañana, seguramente-contestó Charlie-. No parece que nos quede mucho por hacer aquí.

-No es que hayamos hecho gran cosa-rio su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta-dijo Harry, con sinceridad-. Intentaré pasarme por la Madriguera antes de que os vayáis¿de acuerdo?

Después de despedirse de ellos, volvió a reunirse con Draco y los demás. Más adelante les esperaban los periodistas, momentáneamente enfrascados con los refugiados que ya habían llegado allí. Algunos intentaban evitar las preguntas; otros se detenían a contestar. Harry vio a Erin hablando con sus padres y sus hermanos, todos con expresión aún un poco conmocionada, mientras Connor permanecía a su lado intentando no parecer nervioso.

Pero cuando los periodistas les divisaron, sólo los aurores impidieron que se abalanzaran sobre ellos y les arrollaran a preguntas. Los gritos de la gente que esperaba fuera aumentó de intensidad. Narcissa miró a Draco, que negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Después, éste se giró hacia Harry.

-¿Quieres hablar con ellos?

-No, ahora no.

No tenía ganas de discursos, en su cabeza sólo había confusión y estaba convencido de que cualquier palabra que saliera ahora de sus labios sonaría demasiado amarga. Shacklebolt le hizo una señal para que tocara el Traslador que lo llevaría al campo de quidditch, si bien ya no era necesario, porque con la varita podía Aparecerse fácilmente allí. Unos segundos después, el Traslador le dejó a la entrada del campo.

-------------------------------------

El sol estaba ya bajo y unas nubes cargadas de lluvia se acercaban por el Norte. Harry agradeció la sensación del aire frío en el rostro y cerró un momento los ojos para despejarse, para concentrarse. Shacklebolt le pidió amablemente la varita y él se la dio, viendo cómo Draco, Daphne, su hermana Andrea, la madre de Vincent y Pansy hacían lo mismo. Nada de varitas para Altair y Victor, que estaban ahora sometidos a las restricciones de magia en los menores de edad. En un silencio pensativo, echaron a andar hacia la tienda en la que habían dormido Draco y Harry.

Harry no pudo evitar un pinchazo de alivio un tanto indigno cuando Draco se colocó a su lado.

-¿Qué quería Bagnold?

Su tono era casi ligero, como si estuvieran hablando de algún tema intrascendente. Y Harry tuvo la fuerte sospecha de que estaba posponiendo una conversación que no deseaba mantener. Draco no sabía que esa pregunta ya sacaba el tema.

-Quiere que acepte ese sillón en el Wizengamot. Me ha dicho que McGonagall va a pedir la reapertura de Slytherin la semana que viene.-Aquello atrajo la súbita atención de todo el grupo-. Y también me ha dicho que si acepto el sillón, me ayudará a conseguirlo.

Hubo una chispa de ilusión en los ojos de Draco, pero muy pequeña en comparación con la de Narcissa y los demás, que empezaron a acribillar a Harry a preguntas. Pero éste en realidad no tenía mucho más que contar y ni siquiera hizo caso al inevitable comentario de Blaise afirmando que ni sus bisnietos se encontrarían con la casa de Slytherin abierta si debían confiar en las dotes de político de Harry Potter.

-Anda, Blaise, cierra la boca un rato-le espetó Draco, con cara de agobio. Después suspiró y miró a Harry-. _Necesito_ hablar contigo ahora.

Harry captó bien el énfasis en esa palabra y fue un alivio, egoísta o no, darse cuenta de que Draco también estaba de los nervios con todo aquel asunto. Entonces los demás se fueron hacia la tienda de campaña mientras ellos se quedaban por fin solos. Harry no perdió el tiempo.

-Estás pensando en marcharte con ellos¿verdad?-dijo, resignado.

Draco bajó la vista un momento y meneó la cabeza.

-Preferiría quedarme. Te lo juro, Harry. Pero...

-... tienes que irte.

-Es mi madre. No he podido evitar... que la condenen como a una vulgar delincuente.

-Draco, eso no ha sido culpa tuya. Has conseguido mucho más de lo que se podía esperar.

Draco suspiró.

-Quizás... pero no puedo quedarme aquí a vivir alegremente mi vida mientras ella... No puedo.

Harry suspiró también.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿De verdad?-dijo, con un atisbo de ansiedad.

-De verdad-le tranquilizó-. Sé cuánto quieres a tu madre.

Draco meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No es porque la quiera. Si se tratara de a quién quiero... no me iría. Pero... es responsabilidad, no sé. No sabemos cómo los recibirán. ¿Y si tuvieran problemas?

-Lo sé. Ya te lo he dicho, Draco, lo entiendo. Yo tampoco puedo irme contigo ahora¿no?

Draco asintió un poco y después esbozó una sonrisa sincera..

-Es fantástico lo de Bagnold, Harry. No ha habido nunca un miembro del Wizengamot menor de cuarenta años. Y sé que conseguirás que reabran Slytherin.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que lo haría mucho mejor si contara con su ayuda, pero se calló. Lo que menos necesitaba Draco era sentirse responsable de más cosas. No, la Casa de Slytherin era ahora asunto suyo.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Draco sonrió aún más y se mordió los labios un segundo.

-Si quieres... bueno, yo puedo venir a verte alguna vez y tú puedes...

Su inseguridad hizo que Harry reaccionara casi sobresaltado.

-Joder, Draco...-Le sujetó por los hombros-. Claro que quiero, claro que voy a ir a verte. Ni se te ocurra pensar otra cosa.

Y entonces lo besó con fuerza, abrazándolo y Draco le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, como si quisiera desahogar toda su frustración así. Después respiró hondo y se separó un poco de él.

-Mi madre piensa que los Estados Unidos es la mejor opción. No nos conocen tanto y el bobo de Vince no podría aprender un idioma extranjero ni en un millón de años. Pero no sé, quizás podríamos ir a Italia con Blaise, Pansy y el crío. Allí hay mucha gente que habla inglés. Si nos quedamos en Europa... bueno, será más fácil que podamos vernos.

Harry asintió, con sus manos aún sobre sus caderas.

-Eso estaría bien.

Draco dio otro suspiro.

-Tenemos que volver.

Harry fue con él a su tienda mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer sobre la hierba.

-----------------------------------------------------

Narcissa y los demás ya estaban charlando sobre dónde ir y cómo organizarse. La elfina había preparado el té y la tienda olía a pastas recién hechas. Justo cuando entraban, Narcissa estaba alabando la comunidad de brujos de Salem, en los Estados Unidos, pero se interrumpió al ver a su hijo.

-Draco, Mildred se preguntaba si podríais ir mañana por la mañana a Gringotts para arreglar sus papeles.

-Claro-contestó, aceptando una taza de té de Dipsy.

-Nosotras habíamos pensado ir sobre las nueve-dijo Pansy, incluyendo a Daphne. La primera tenía que poner al día las cuentas de Blaise y la segunda, las suyas y las de Theo.

-Bien.

Dipsy le dio otra taza de té a Harry, que se sentó en un sillón a escuchar. Desde allí, podía verlos bien a todos, y tuvo la sensación de que Theo y Vince se sentían mucho mas satisfechos con su suerte que Draco, Narcissa y Blaise. Andrea, la hermana de Daphne, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos: probablemente dudaba entre quedarse con Virgina o marcharse con su hermana.

Draco intervino al escuchar a su madre retomar sus planes sobre Salem.

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos más cerca de Inglaterra. Francia o Italia están bien.

A Altair y a Victor se les iluminó la cara.

-¡Sí, a Italia!-exclamó el pequeño Malfoy-. Mamá, vamos a Italia.

-No interrumpas a los adultos, Altair-dijo Narcissa, severa, antes de mirar a Draco-. En Estados Unidos nos resultará más fácil pasar inadvertidos. Y nadie tendrá que preocuparse por el idioma.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-Tengo mis razones.

Narcissa le lanzó una mirada deliberada a Harry antes de imitar el gesto de su hijo.

-No me cabe duda.

En ese momento parecían tan fríos el uno con el otro que cualquiera habría dicho que no se aguantaban.

-Si crees que es lo mejor...-dijo ella al final, con un gracioso movimiento de cabeza-. Ahora sólo nos queda por ver si nos permiten la entrada a esos países.

Draco se permitió una sonrisilla cínica.

-¿Con más de trescientos millones de galeones en nuestras cuentas? Apuesto a que sí.

Harry se sintió más tranquilo. Italia o Francia eran destinos razonables. Sería duro estar sin verse entre semana, pero si podían pasar juntos los sábados y los domingos... Aquello lo haría soportable. Y si conseguía que reabrieran Slytherin antes de que se cumpliera el plazo del destierro, se iría con Draco hasta que todos pudieran volver a Inglaterra. Al fin y al cabo, ocupar un asiento en el Wizengamot no obligaba a asistir a las sesiones.

Pero seguía sin ser lo que Harry realmente había deseado y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le irritaba la actitud de Narcissa, que actuaba como si no le importaran los sentimientos de Draco. Y también le decepcionó, porque la mayor virtud que había encontrado en ella había sido su amor incondicional hacia sus hijos. ¿Por qué no le decía a Draco que era capaz de arreglárselas sin él¿Por qué no le quitaba parte de su carga? Una palabra suya y Draco se quedaría en Inglaterra, Harry estaba seguro.

Podría haber aceptado el compromiso que había alcanzado si no hubiera quedado más remedio. Pero la posibilidad de tener a Draco como quería tenerlo estaba ahí y era incapaz de renunciar a ella tan fácilmente.

Y cuando Narcissa se levantó para ir un momento a su tienda, Harry puso una excusa para salir también y poder hablar con ella a solas. La lluvia caía ya con fuerza y él se protegió con la capucha de su túnica. Poco después vio regresar a Narcissa, cubierta también del mismo modo. Si a le sorprendió encontrárselo ahí fuera, no lo demostró.

-Hay noches mejores para salir a respirar aire fresco.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre Draco.

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Es su decisión.

-¿Su decisión?-repitió con incredulidad. Era fácil enfadarse con Narcissa, volcar en ella la rabia y la impotencia que le estaba quemando la garganta-. Él no cree que tenga otras opciones.

-¿Tan extraño te parece que quiera estar con su familia?

-No lo hace por eso y tú lo sabes. Lo hace porque cree que Altair y tú sois su responsabilidad. Pero tú puedes arreglártelas sola perfectamente.

-Harry, ya te lo he dicho. Es la decisión que ha tomado.

Harry meneó tercamente la cabeza.

-Draco ya ha pagado por todos sus errores, Narcissa. No puedes dejar que ahora siga pagando por los tuyos.

Los ojos de Narcissa eran puro hielo.

-Si me disculpas...

Entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la tienda en la que estaban los demás, dejando a Harry atrás.

-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando parecía que ya no quedaba nada serio de lo que hablar, Draco se acercó a Harry.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos salir a cenar y luego pasar la noche en algún hotel.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

-Eso sería genial.

Entonces se pusieron ropa muggle, recogieron sus varitas en el puesto de los guardias y se Aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante. Los magos que estaban allí se quedaron atónitos al verlos llegar, pero ellos no se detuvieron a contemplar su reacción y salieron por la puerta que comunicaba el barrio mágico con el Londres muggle.

Harry llevó a Draco a cenar al mejor restaurante que conocía. Se lo había recomendado el padre de Hermione tiempo atrás y alguna vez había planeado ir allí con Ginny, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Ahora se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, de no tener recuerdos de ella en ese sitio. Ahora sería sólo de Draco y él. Su primera cena juntos en libertad. Era un placer nada despreciable saber que no tenían que preocuparse de que un comando de aurores irrumpiera allí para capturarlos.

Y Draco estaba, además, positivamente guapo aquella noche. A Harry no le extrañaba que tantos clientes se hubieran girado a su paso: su pelo habría bastado para llamar la atención de cualquiera, le daba aspecto de estrella de cine o algo así. Y la ropa, pese a su sobriedad-llevaba un suéter negro y unos pantalones de lana grises-, acentuaban la elegante delgadez de su cuerpo.

-Deberías pedirle a Granger que te ayudara a buscar información sobre el equilibrio de la magia y las cuatro casas de Hogwarts-le aconsejaba Draco, en voz lo bastante baja para que los muggles no pudieran oirle-. No puedes simplemente decir "tenéis que abrir Slytherin porque lo decimos el Sombrero Seleccionador y yo". Y además... Oye, si sigues mirándome así nos tirarán del restaurante.

Aunque no parecía muy molesto.

-Usa la Legeremancia conmigo.

Draco lo hizo. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, pero mantuvo el envite.

-Harry, he contado como ocho orgasmos. Nadie puede tener ocho orgasmos en una sola noche a no ser que esté afectado por algún hechizo.

-Bueno, pero nada nos impide intentarlo¿no?

Draco sonrió.

-Visto así...

Harry había planeado salir a tomar una cerveza cuando terminaran de cenar, pero cambió de planes. Quería hundirse en Draco y hacerle el amor una y otra vez, hasta que los dos quedaran rendidos de puro agotamiento, quería que aquella noche compensara por todas las que no iban a tener en algún tiempo. Y una vez en el hotel, se desnudaron lentamente el uno al otro y cayeron en la cama, unidos por un beso que no querían romper. La clara piel de Draco hizo que Harry recordara, como si hubiera sido mucho tiempo atrás, que lo había comparado varias veces con un helado, un helado de nata o de vainilla, y se rio para sus adentros mientras le lamía la garganta y escuchaba su respiración algo estremecida. Cada detalle parecía ahora importante, digno de ser memorizado, incluso la diferencia entre el limpio olor de su pelo y el más áspero y azmizclado de su sexo y sus axilas.

El orgasmo les dejó atontados un buen rato. Después, Draco puso la tele. Todo lo que sabía de aquellos aparatos era por haber estado en pubs donde tenían uno, y sentía curiosidad y sus comentarios eran tan surrealistas y divertidos que Harry se retorcía de risa oyéndolo. Su expresión al topar con una serie de ciencia ficción y ver un extraterrestre le arrancó tales carcajadas que Draco acabó tirándole una almohada a la cabeza, ofendido, lo cual dio lugar a una pelea de almohadas en toda regla y luego a un forcejeo cuerpo a cuerpo que no tenía nada de inocente. Y esta vez fue Draco quién tomó la iniciativa y recorrió el cuerpo de Harry pulgada a pulgada, arrancándole sonidos y sensaciones que nadie le había arrancado nunca antes.

-Te quiero-dijo Harry al final, cuando recuperó la respiración.

-Y yo a ti-cuchicheó Draco.

Harry sonrió en la penumbra de la habitación.

-------------------------------------

Ninguno de los dos deseaba dormir aquella noche, pero el sueño venció a Draco cuando ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Harry se quedó despierto más tiempo, mirándolo con aire absorto, consciente de que le iba a echar de menos cada minuto del día. Finalmente se durmió también, y el suyo fue un sueño inquieto y desapacible. Cuando les llamaron de recepción para despertarlos, tal y como habían solicitado, se sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada. Desayunaron en la habitación, más silenciosos que por la noche, y volvieron a hacer el amor bajo el agua con una fiereza desesperada. Harry se repitió una y otra vez que se verían en una o dos semanas, como mucho, tratando de luchar contra la tristeza que pesaba sobre su ánimo. Agradecía haber quedado con los Weasley para desayunar porque necesitaba distraerse aunque fuera media hora. Draco no le acompañó: tenía pendiente su cita en Gringotts.

A Harry siempre le había costado esconder sus sentimientos y Molly se dio cuenta de lo deprimido que estaba en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta de la Madriguera.

-Estoy bien. Es sólo... ya sabes, va a ser un año y medio muy largo.

-Entonces... ¿es que Malfoy se va también?

Harry asintió, sombrío.

-Dice que le necesitan allí.

-Venga, Harry, anímate-le dijo George, dándole un codazo-. No es como si no pudierais haceros visitas, por Merlín.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, recordando que aquella había sido su actitud el día anterior. Poco después estaban todos desayunando en la gran mesa de la cocina y Harry notó que la habitual algarabía de los Weasley, como siempre, le hacía sentirse de mejor humor. Incluso Percy estaba allí, con su mujer y sus dos niños; parecía algo conmocionado aún por haber tenido a toda su familia en libertad vigilada y también un poco ofendido porque nadie le había dicho nada. Los huecos de Fred y Ginny dolían, pero los niños ayudaban a recordar que la vida debía seguir adelante.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Harry regresó al campo de quidditch. La gente estaba reunida en la tienda de Blaise, haciendo tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de ir al entierro. Harry se quedó allí con ellos, sentado en un sillón sin decir palabra, escuchando cómo hacían planes para cuando llegaran a Italia y lanzándole ocasionales miradas acusadoras a Narcissa a las que ésta no pareció prestar demasiada atención. Draco llegó al cabo de una hora, satisfecho por cómo habían ido las cosas en Gringotts. Gracias a las férreas normas internas de los duendes, había conseguido recuperar las tres cuartas partes de la fortuna Malfoy. A los Crabbe también les quedaba un poco de dinero; Draco les tranquilizó diciéndoles algo sobre invertir juntos en Italia..

Después del almuerzo, se fueron al entierro. Cuando llegaron al cementerio de Hogsmeade, Harry descubrió, no sin sorpresa, que aquella ceremonia iba a convertirse en un espectáculo. Los refugiados seguían siendo la noticia por excelencia y había tantos periodistas como en el ministerio o más. Harry había esperado encontrarse con cincuenta o sesenta personas, pero allí había al menos diez veces ese número. Algunos parecían movidos por la curiosidad, pero la mayoría parecían querer despedir respetuosamente a quienes habían luchado por salvarlos a todos. Todos los profesores de Hogwarts estaban allí, al igual que muchos Slytherin que no habían quedado tan malparados tras la guerra, como Marcus Flint o Terrence Higgs. Ron, Hermione y Arthur ya estaban allí; los otros habían ido a la terminal de Trasladores Internacionales con Bill y George. Remus y Tonks aparecieron con los padres de ésta. Andromeda y Narcissa intercambiaron una larga mirada inquisitiva, pero no se dirigieron la palabra. Harry vio también a Neville, a Lavender, y a varios ex compañeros suyos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Poco después llegaron varios miembros del Wizengamot, incluso el ministro Scrigmeour..

La sorpresa de Harry se convirtió en estupor cuando se dio cuenta de que Scrigmeour se disponía a hacer un discurso sin perder de vista a la prensa.

-Los políticos son como cucarachas-le dijo a Draco, disgustado.

-Vamos, vamos, no te metas con las cucarachas. Además, esa actitud no es propia del miembro del Wizengamot más joven de la Historia.-Pero cuando Scrigmeour empezó a hablar y mencionó su "noble sacrificio" y otras fórmulas huecas, pareció perder la ecuanimidad-. Será desgraciado... Si Miles o Greg siguieran vivos los habría condenado también al destierro.

El entierro duró casi una hora y Harry se encontró pensando más en Draco que en los muertos que estaban enterrando. No podía evitarlo, la sensación de pérdida era demasiado fuerte. De vez en cuando miraba su reloj y calculaba morbosamente las horas y los minutos que les quedaban para estar juntos. Aunque hubiera podido olvidarlo, la discreta presencia de los aurores que custodiaban a Narcissa, Blaise, Theo y Vince se lo habría recordado.

Los primeros asistentes al entierro ya se estaban marchando. Muchos se acercaron a Harry para asegurarle que jamás le habían creído culpable y agradecerle lo que había hecho por todos; algunos extendían su agradecimiento, algo más vacilante, a Draco. Éste lo aceptaba con cortesía, pero sólo pareció afectado de verdad cuando la madre de Abigail fue a despedirse de él.

-Nadie habría podido hacerlo mejor, Draco-dijo ella, acariciándole el brazo-. Gracias por todo.

La mirada de Draco expresó hasta qué punto lamentaba la muerte de Abigail, hasta qué punto interpretaba esas palabras como un perdón. Harry, a quien le había costado mirar a la cara a los Weasley tras la muerte de Fred, le sujetó la mano y la apretó suavemente y Draco se lo devolvió con más fuerza.

Narcissa y los demás esperaban con los aurores que iban a escoltarlos a la Terminal de Trasladores Internacionales. Ron y Hermione también se habían quedado; Harry iba a instalarse en su casa hasta que encontrara otro lugar donde vivir y, además, querían darle apoyo moral cuando Draco se fuera. Harry y él se acercaron a ellos y los cuatro fueron a reunirse con el grupo de Narcissa, que también estaban terminando de despedirse de sus compañeros.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Shacklebolt, cortésmente.

Todos asintieron y echaron a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio. Narcissa, Blaise y Vince se pusieron a la altura de Draco.

-Malfoy manor necesita muchas reparaciones-comentó Narcissa-. Y Merlín sabe en qué estado estarán nuestras cosas, si es que han dejado algo por vender en el mercado negro.

Harry asintió, aunque le sorprendía un poco.

-Me... me ocuparé de ello.

Al fin y al cabo, era el hogar de Draco. Pero Narcissa recibió su ofrecimiento con un resoplido burlón.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Potter. Draco, querido, si hay que redecorar la casa, avísame para que te envíe algunos catálogos. Y también quiero que compres un elfo doméstico para que se quede en la mansión hasta que las obras estén terminadas. Dipsy se vendrá con nosotros a Italia, por supuesto.

Draco estaba absolutamente perdido.

-Pero...

-¿Ya sabéis dónde vais a instalaros Harry y tú?

Harry lo entendió antes que Draco y sonrió, radiante, esperanzado, con el corazón saltándole en el pecho.

-Aún no lo hemos hablado.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Narcissa.

-Madre...-Ella señaló imperceptiblemente a los aurores y a los periodistas y Draco ocultó su agitación lo mejor que pudo-. ¿Estás segura?

-Como te he dicho, alguien tiene que ocuparse de la mansión. Y me gustaría que la casa de Slytherin estuviera abierta cuando Altair tenga edad de ir a Hogwarts.-Le lanzó una mirada a Harry en la que parecía poner en duda sus capacidades, pero a él no le importó; en realidad, estaba a punto de besar a Narcissa-. Obviamente, aquí haces más falta.

-Sí, además, es asqueroso que siempre te estés besuqueando con Harry-añadió Altair, que se había unido al pequeño grupo.

-Mi padre y Pansy también están todo el rato besuqueándose-le recordó Victor, con cara de encontrar muy cómica aquella particularidad de sus mayores.

-Dentro de unos años, vosotros también querréis alguien con quien besuquearos-replicó Narcissa, zanjando el tema para alivio de todos. Después volvió a dirigirse a Draco-. Te mandaré una carta cuando nos hayamos instalado para que sepas nuestra dirección. Y espero una visita al menos todos los meses¿está claro?

Con una última duda en los ojos, Draco miró a Vince. Harry se dio cuenta de cómo Blaise le daba un disimulado codazo a Crabbe y éste respiraba hondo, como si estuviera preparándose para una prueba complicada.

-_Tuto... andrà bene,_ Draco.-Obviamente contento por haber sido capaz de acordarse, sonrió y repitió ese "todo irá bien" en italiano que Blaise debía de haberle metido en la cabeza antes del entierro-._ Andrà bene_.

-Sí, no somos idiotas-añadió Blaise.

Draco hizo un ruidito apenas audible y bajó la vista para recomponer el semblante.

-Bueno, sobre eso se puede discutir mucho. Pero creo que lo dejaremos para cuando vaya a...

-...vayamos...-corrigió Harry.

-...vayamos a veros-finalizó Draco.

---------------------------------------------

Los aurores no dejaron entrar a los periodistas a la terminal, cosa que todos agradecieron. Bastante tenían con las miradas curiosas de los otros viajeros. Las despedidas se habían producido tras el entierro, así que los únicos que habían acompañado al grupo eran Harry y Draco; Ron y Hermione, en vista de que ya no iban a tener que ocuparse de ningún amigo deprimido, se habían marchado también, recordándoles que podían instalarse en su casa todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Mientras Draco abrazaba a su hermano,Blaise y Pansy se acercaron a Harry.

-Cuídate-dijo Blaise, tendiéndole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió, estrechándosela.

-Adiós, Harry-dijo Pansy, dándole un inesperado beso en la mejilla-. No eres tan horrible como pensaba.

Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Tú tampoco.

Entonces se quedó mirando a Narcissa y ella le tendió la mano.

-Suerte, Harry.

Él le tomó la mano, pero después, siguiendo un impulso, se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Narcissa. Por todo.

Ella se sorprendió, pero le sonrió ligeramente.

-No, gracias a ti.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia Draco, que estaba exhortando a Vince a aprovechar su estancia en Italia para estudiar y sacarse al menos los dos TIMOS que aún tenía pendientes. No dijo nada, pero Harry empezaba a entender aquel medio de comunicación silencioso.

-Cuidaré de él, no te preocupes.

Un último abrazo de Daphne, la única con lágrimas en los ojos exceptuando a la elfina, y todos estuvieron listos para marcharse. Los aurores los condujeron a las cabinas de los Trasladores y devolvieron por fin sus varitas a Narcissa, Theo, Blaise y Vince. No hubo ocasión para últimas miradas, para últimos saludos; con los trasladores, todo era demasiado rápido. Un instante después, todos habían desaparecido.

Los aurores regresaron y, al pasar por su lado, se despidieron de Harry. Era extraño, ya no le hablaban como los compañeros que una vez habían sido; ¿habían perdido el derecho a sentir familiaridad con él? Kingsley Shacklebolt era el único que lo trató como siempre, y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-A ver si quedamos un día para tomar algo.

-Claro. Ya te mando una lechuza.

Pero Harry, en realidad, tenía toda su atención puesta en Draco, que aún miraba el espacio vacío que su familia y sus amigos habían ocupado sólo unos segundos antes. No parecía triste, y desde luego no tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Pero había algo, como si le costara dejar de mirar.

-¿Estás bien?

Draco ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Es extraño pensar que... se ha acabado. Como cuando te daban vacaciones en Hogwarts y tardabas un par de días en dejar de pensar en los deberes y en madrugar para ir a clase.

Harry asintió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado él en creerse que Voldemort había desaparecido de verdad, aunque lo hubiera visto morir ante sus ojos¿Cuánto tiempo, hasta que había dejado de sentir el peso de una profecía por cumplir?

-Sí, sé cómo te sientes.-Le acarició la nuca-. Pero te acostumbrarás. Dime¿quieres hacer algo en concreto¿Algún sitio al que te mueras por ir?

Draco le dio la mano para que salieran juntos de allí.

-No lo sé...

-Bueno, piénsatelo. Tenemos tiempo.-Sonriente, se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso que hizo sonreir también a Draco-. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

NdA. Bueno, pues este es el último capítulo. Aunque aún queda el epílogo. Intentaré subirlo el miércoles, pero igual necesito un día más, porque el final no terminaba de convencerme y he cambiado cosas y el epílogo que tenía escrito ya no me sirve. Besitos!

Ah, he subido un one en SH que se llama "¿Me devuelves la varita?". Tiene spoilers del séptimo libro y es un PWP, es decir, puro lemon.

Entertain-me, hola. Tú no te preocupes, que faltar a clase, si es para leer, no es muy grave, jaja. Y sí, por lo que he oído, los traductores españoles se saltaron ese detalle tan injusto sobre Draco, cosa que es de agradecer, si lo piensas. Te agradezco mucho la recomendación en tu blog, es todo un honor.

Lireve, como puedes ver, Draquito se ha quedado en Inglaterra, así que las habilidades de Harry como político han aumentado bastante, jaja. Yo tb lo veo bien como auror, pero quería variar un poco. Me alegra mucho que te hayas leído los otros fics y te hayan gustado también. Yo, sinceramente, no podía esperar a leerme el séptimo.

Susi, no te preocupes por los comentarios, y menos aún si estás estudiando, mujer. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te gustara aunque no estuvieras de acuerdo con la decisión del Wizengamot. Y ya has visto que Draco, al final, se queda con Harry. En cuanto al artículo, no me molesta en absoluto que lo enseñes, todo lo contrario.

Drakitap, hola. Me alegra que te gusten las bromas de la parejita. En cuanto a la sentencia... bueno, es como tú dices, no podía ser todo de color de rosa, pero da un poco de rabia. Ya has visto que Draco y Harry quedan finalmente juntos, como debe ser, jaja. Harry estaba muy inspirado el día del discurso; eso es lo bueno que tiene, que lucha por cosas en las que cree y eso le hace ser convincente. Yo creo que lo hará bien en el Wizengamot. Bueno, besitos y hasta el epílogo, guapa.


	32. Chapter 32

**NdA** Dedicado a todas las que me habéis acompañado hasta aquí, porque habéis hecho que el viaje haya valido la pena. (Si tengo algún lector, que se incluya también XD). Y aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos los que mandéis reviews "anónimos" porque ya no hay capítulo siguiente en el que contestaros. Un saludo a todos/as!

**Cinco años después.**

Harry terminó de hablar con los capitanes de quidditch de las cuatro casas y los muchachos salieron de su despacho, más animados de lo que habían entrado. Él, sin embargo, sabía que no debería haberles dado esperanzas, no al menos sin haber sondeado antes a Minerva. La directora de Hogwarts afirmaba que el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que aquel año volvía a tener lugar allí, era ya distracción suficiente para todo el curso escolar, pero, por supuesto, los aficionados al quidditch no habían estado de acuerdo con su decisión.

La culpa de que ahora tuviera que ir a convencer a Minerva de que permitiera el campeonato de quidditch era de Draco, decidió. Y suya, por haberle hecho caso cuando, unas semanas antes de estrenar su posición como Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, había llegado al ático que compartían en Chelsea con noticias de última hora: madame Hooch se retiraba y Minerva necesitaba con urgencia un profesor de vuelo.

-Es perfecto¿te das cuenta?-había dicho Draco, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción-. Sólo tienes que dar diez horas de clase semanales y arbitrar los encuentros de quidditch. Tendrías tiempo de sobra para ocuparte de tus tareas en el Wizengamot y estaríamos juntos en Hogwarts.

Draco había estado con dudas de última hora sobre si debía o no aceptar el puesto de Jefe de Slytherin. Para empezar, administrar con Narcissa el patrimonio Malfoy y echarle una mano a Harry con sus asuntos en el Wizengamot le ocupaba bastante tiempo. Además, estaba seguro de que Altair iba a ser sorteado en su casa y no estaba seguro de si eso iba a traer buenas consecuencias. Y sobre todo, se sentía hilarantemente incómodo ante la idea de _trabajar._ Había solucionado esto último exigiéndole a McGonagall que su sueldo fuera únicamente de un galeón anual-cosas de los impuestos- y que dejara bien claro que no estaba aceptando ese empleo como si lo _necesitara, _sino como medida temporal, hasta que encontraran a alguien que pudiera manejar la Casa de Slytherin. Minerva había aceptado su ridícula condición con una expresión que indicaba que empezaba a apreciar los momentos surrealistas de su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. No de Pociones, puesto que ese puesto ya estaba ocupado por una profesora de Hufflepuff.

Pero ante la posibilidad de que Harry pudiera compartir con él esos años en Hogwarts, todas sus dudas habían desaparecido y Harry, por supuesto, se había derretido en cuestión de segundos y había terminado aceptando.

Y eso le había llevado a encontrarse de intermediario entre los airados capitanes de quidditch y la severa directora de Hogwarts. Justo cuando estaba en plena campaña en el Wizengamot para enseñarles a distinguir entre oligarquía y democracia, y convencerlos de que debían abandonar la primera y adoptar la segunda.

Con aire un poco cansado, se levantó de su sillón y salió de su despacho. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando oyó cómo Draco le llamaba y se giró para verlo acercarse.

-¿De dónde vienes?

Como estaban solos, se saludaron con un beso rápido.

-Estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo sobre nundus y lethifolds.

-¿Para la clase de mañana?

-Ajá. Oye, antes ha llegado una lechuza de mi madre y Kings. Quieren saber si vamos a cenar con ellos el domingo.

Harry aún se reía para sus adentros cuando pensaba que Kingsley Shacklebolt había caído en las garras de Narcissa. Altair lo había recibido con algo de hostilidad, pero Draco había estado encantado desde el principio¿quién iba a atreverse a tratar a su madre como a una mortífaga cuando estaba casada con un auror? En su opinión, era una elección excelente y beneficiosa para todos. Pero Harry sabía que, más allá de todas las ventajas de ese matrimonio, Narcissa estaba enamorada de su marido. Kingsley Shacklebolt, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido un hombre atractivo, elegante y con empaque. Lástima que hubiera ido a Ravenclaw, no a Gryffindor; Harry habría podido gastarle muchas bromas a Narcissa sobre los Malfoy y los Gryffindor.

-¿El domingo? Draco, es el cumpleaños de Theo y celebramos el de Ron también.

-Oh, mierda, es verdad.

-Hemos quedado todos para cenar allí.

-Sí, sí... Tengo que ir al callejón Diagón a comprarle el regalo, se me había olvidado por completo.

-Iremos el sábado, no pasa nada.

-¿Tú ya tienes el de Ron?

-Me ha de llegar mañana, si las lechuzas no se retrasan.

Mientras caminaban, Harry pensó que, después de todo, disfrutaba de su nueva vida en Hogwarts. Enseñar a volar a los niños era gratificante y se lo pasaba en grande arbitrando los partidos de quidditch; de hecho, le venía bien para olvidarse de los dolores de cabeza con los que solía salir de sus sesiones en el Wizengamot. Ron le había preguntado una vez si no echaba de menos la excitación de las misiones de los aurores, pero Harry le había contestado que no, y había tardado algún tiempo en darse cuenta de que una parte de él había estado buscando en su trabajo la emoción que le faltaba a su vida personal, a su matrimonio. Con Draco, sin embargo, tenía emoción de sobra.

Entonces, al girar la esquina, Harry alcanzó a ver el revoloteo de una túnica desapareciendo por la puerta de un aula vacía. Cuando miró a Draco, se dio cuenta de que él también lo había visto. Tenía esa cara que ponía siempre que iba a descontar unos cuantos puntos.

-Hum...,

Harry tenía que estar verdaderamente enfadado con algún alumno para quitarle puntos; si no, se sentía culpable. Draco, por el contrario, los quitaba por cualquier cosa y disfrutaba cada segundo. Pero también es verdad que repartía muchos por motivos igual de estúpidos, como haberse hecho un corte de pelo que merecía su aprobación o soltar algún insulto especialmente original. Solía beneficiar a los Slytherin, pero bueno, se daba por sentado que los Jefes de esa Casa hacían eso, y desde luego no se acercaba ni de lejos a la parcialidad de Snape.

Así que los dos se encaminaron sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta por la que había desaparecido la túnica. Una vez allí, trataron de escuchar algo, una conversación quizás que les diera alguna pista sobre quién estaba ahí dentro. Pero como no se oía nada, Harry intentó abrir la puerta. El pomo se resistió y usó la varita para deshacer el Fermaportus que la tenía cerrada.

Cuando entraron de golpe, dos estudiantes se separaron bruscamente. A Harry no le sorprendió demasiado que uno de ellos fuera Altair; la chica que estaba con él, vestida con los colores de Ravenclaw, era sobrina de Lee Jordan, un amigo de Fred y George Weasley.

-Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí?

La chica parecía avergonzada. Altair, divertido. Con catorce años, era ya tan alto como Harry y prometía alcanzar a su hermano, y un pequeño granito en su inmaculada frente parecía toda su concesión a la adolescencia. Y como era de esperar, dada la trayectoria familiar, era el líder indiscutible de los Slytherin de su curso.

-Profesor Malfoy...-dijo ella, algo nerviosa.

-No quiero oir sus excusas, señorita Jordan-dijo Draco, fríamente-. ¿Acaso tiene un pase del profesor Flitwick dándole permiso para vagabundear por el castillo y besar alumnos pasado el toque de queda?

-No, profesor-contestó la chica, sonrojándose.

-Ya me parecía a mí. Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Ahora vuelva a su Sala Común. El señor Malfoy y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

El tono auguraba desastres naturales y apocalipsis, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que la chica, después de lanzarle a Altair un gesto de ánimo, se marchó de allí. Una vez solos, Altair le dedicó a su hermano una mirada impertinente.

-Creía que era bueno fomentar las relaciones entre las casas.

-Oh. ¿ahora lo llaman así?-se rió Harry.

Pero Draco fruncía el ceño.

-Se espera que sepáis hacerlo de alguna manera que no implique intercambio de fluidos corporales.

-Oh, por favor, como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo cuando estabas en el colegio. Además, deberías estar contento de que me gusten las chicas.

Draco resopló y miró a Harry en busca de alguien con quien compartir su indignación; Harry, sin embargo, solía pasárselo en grande viéndolos discutir.

-Puedes hacer todas las exploraciones de amígdalas que te dé la gana antes del toque de queda o en tu Sala Común. ¿Acaso no quieres ser prefecto? Porque no pienso recomendarte como prefecto si no das muestra de un poco más de responsabilidad, eso te lo aseguro.

Altair dio un suspiro de mártir.

-Venga, Draco, que no es para tanto.

-Sólo hay una buena justificación para saltarse las reglas.

-Que no te pillen, sí. Está bien, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Draco asintió secamente.

-De acuerdo, vete.

-Draco...-le recordó Harry, antes de que Altair pudiera moverse.

-Oh, está bien... Diez puntos menos para Slytherin,-Harry carraspeó y Draco puso los ojos en blanco-. _Veinte_ puntos menos para Slytherin. Como por tu culpa perdamos la Copa de las Casas voy a matarte, Altair.

-No es justo que me eches la bronca como profesor y como hermano mayor pesado¿sabes?-se quejó le muchacho, mientras salía de allí con aire de inocencia ultrajada.

Después de dar un bufido a modo de despedida, Draco miró a Harry.

-Te lo juro, sólo sigue con vida porque gracias a él no tuve que casarme con Pansy.-Pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¡Le gustan las chicas! Menos mal, empezaba a preocuparme.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y frunció las cejas deliberadamente.

-Oh, así que si tu hermano fuera gay, tú me darías la patada para casarte con una incubadora ambulante¿no?

-No seas ridículo, Harry. Encerraría a mi hermano en una habitación con una chica de buena familia, les daría una poción afrodisíaca a los dos y no los dejaría salir de ahí hasta ella no se hubiera quedado embarazada.-Harry se echó a reir y Draco alzó una ceja, divertido-. Pues deberías saber que antiguamente, más de un heredero Malfoy fue concebido así.

Harry resopló, aún sonriente.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Eran los buenos tiempos-bromeó Draco-. Cuando los domingos se cenaba estofado de muggle y esas cosas.

-Ya veo...

Draco sonrió y le dio la mano para estirar de él y salir de la clase.

-Algo haríamos. Ya sabes... los Malfoy tenemos cierta habilidad para salirnos con la nuestra y si a eso le sumamos tu increíble capacidad para conseguir lo imposible... seguro que encontraríamos la manera de arreglar el problema.

-Eso espero-le dijo, mientras se iban hacia la zona del castillo en la que se encontraban las habitaciones de los profesores.

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en el pasillo en penumbra. Las antorchas se apagarían del todo cuando llegara la medianoche; sólo Peeves y los fantasmas, y quizás el viejo Filch, si se sentía insomne, deambularían entonces por los corredores. Cuando llegaron a la zona de los profesores el murmullo de la radio, la música y las conversaciones amortiguó el ruido de sus pisadas en los suelos de piedra.

-Draco¿tienes trabajo pendiente esta noche?

-No.¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no hace demasiado frío. Podríamos llevar a cabo nuestro pequeño experimento.

Se refería a probar qué escoba era más rápida, su Rayo de Fuego 3000 o la Nimbus Galaxy de Draco.

-Hum...¿el primero que llegue al monumento a Scott en Edimburgo gana?

-Hecho.

Entonces entraron en sus habitaciones y se prepararon para el vuelo. Harry se quitó su túnica y se puso su cazadora de cuero y una bufanda. Draco hizo lo mismo, aunque se abrigó con una chaqueta de piel de dragón que, a pesar de ser ligera, estaba encantada para mantener el calor corporal. Las escobas estaban juntas, apoyadas en una esquina del pequeño salón anexo al dormitorio y cada uno fue a por la suya. Entonces, Draco sonrió cariñosamente y se acercó a Harry para besarlo, pero éste colocó la escoba entre ambos a modo de protección.

-Ni te acerques.

-Pero Harry...

-El truco de hacerme volar con dolor de huevos ya lo conozco.

Draco lo miró con compasión.

-Debe de ser horrible ser tan desconfiado.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú-replicó Harry, protegiéndose aún con su escoba.

Draco sonrió, se subió a su escoba y alzó ligeramente el vuelo. Harry hizo lo mismo y salieron por la ventana.

-¿A la de tres?-preguntó Draco. Harry asintió, sujetándose con fuerza e inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante-. Una... Dos...

Por supuesto, no esperó al tres. Y la verdad es que Harry ya había aprendido a no esperarlo tampoco, al menos cuando competía contra él. Los dos salieron disparados hacia el Sur, dejando atrás Hogwarts, mientras los gritos y risas de ambos se perdían en el silencio de la noche.

**Fin**

------------------------------------------------

Susi, hola. De momento no tengo ninguna historia larga planeada. He de descansar un poco de esta antes de que se me pueda ocurrir otra, jaja. Ya he visto que al final has conseguido entrar en SH. Me alegro, porque hay fics que no puedo colgar aquí porque van contra las reglas de la página, como los RPS o los fics con sexo explícito (aunque haya colado algo de eso en este, ejem). Y bueno, muchísimas gracias a ti por todo. Espero que nos sigamos viendo por ahí, Besitos.

Lireve, guapa, así que ya te lo has leído en inglés? Mejor, porque iba a ser muy difícil evitar los spoilers. Ya me cuentas qué te han parecido mis fics post-DH, ok? Y bueno, ya ves que Harry y Draco se apañan bien con sus trabajos. En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, tus opiniones y tus todos, guapa, ha sido un placer. Nos vemos, besos.

Drakitap, hola, guapísima. Me alegra que te haya gustado el final; Narcissa dudó un poco, pero al final hizo lo correcto. Yo también voy a echar de menos todo esto, desde actualizar hasta hablar con vosotras. Y vaya¿cómo no voy a echar en falta tus comentarios? Dices cosas lindísimas, en serio, ha sido un placer tenerte de lectora.Y prometo que no dejaré de escribir; no sé cuándo vendrá alguna historia larga, pero prometo martirizaros con one-shots hasta entonces. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, que te la mereces. Besos.


End file.
